El saiyajin legendario y la sacerdotisa
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Un saiyajin a descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de Frost y va a contarle a sus compañeros, pero al ser tomado como loco decide salvar a su hijo y lo envía a la tierra para que algún día vengue el planeta Sadara y a los saiyajins. OcxAkeno, posible harem
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Universo seis_**

 ** _Planeta Sadara_**

 ** _El planeta Sadara es el planeta en donde vive la raza saiyajin, los saiyajins era una raza de guerreros más conocida de la galaxia por su habilidad en los combates y por tener colas de monos. O al menos eso era antes, en la actualidad los saiyajins habían perdido el interés en los combates y era una raza pacifica y era rara la vez que peleaban, también por el tiempo fueron perdiendo sus colas de mono que los distinguían_**

 ** _Aun habían saiyajins que peleaban pero eran parte del ejército de Frost. Frost era una persona que luchaba por la paz del Universo, iba de planeta en planeta concluyendo las guerras que estos presentaban, junto a los saiyajins las guerras iban reduciendo. Frost era conocido como la persona más amable y noble en todo el Universo pero, él en realidad era un pirata galáctico, el organizaba las guerras en secreto de los demás para luego arreglarlos y comprar los terrenos afectados por un precio bajo, y así conseguir mucho dinero vendiendo los terrenos y volviéndose famoso_**

 ** _Nadie sabía ese lado oscuro de Frost, incluyendo los saiyajins, ellos pensaban que era una persona noble y amable. Todo parecía ir perfecto en los planes de Frost, nadie lo descubriría pero sin embargo, en un día un saiyajin vio la verdadera de Frost, este se sorprendió al ver ese lado de la persona que ayudaba a la gente de la galaxia. Frost al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto decidió asesinar al saiyajin para que no revelara su secreto pero el saiyajins logro escapar y regresar al planeta Sadara para advertirle a su gente_**

 ** _Al llegar al planeta Sadara, el saiyajin le conto a sus compañeros lo que había descubierto de Frost, sus compañeros no hicieron más que reírse y tomarlo de loco, el saiyajin al saber que nadie lo creería fue a su casa donde se encontraba su familia_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Un hombre pelinegro de cabello corto que vestía una ropa parecida a la de un gladiador griego y peinado en punta corría hacia una pequeña casa, al llegar entro rápidamente para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta su espalda. La mujer llevaba ropas parecidas al hombre y llevaba en sus brazos a un bebe de unos tres semanas de nacido_**

Gerkin ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes así?-dijo la mujer

No hay tiempo para explicar Sharotto, ven conmigo-dijo el hombre

¿Pero porque? Dime ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Sharotto

No hay tiempo-dijo Gerkin tomándola de la mano

 ** _Gerkin tomo a Sharotto y al bebe, salieron de la casa para ir al un terreno rocoso y baldío lejos de la ciudad_**

¡Wuuaa! ¡Wuaa!

 ** _El bebe que Sharotto tenía en sus manos comenzó a llorar_**

Tranquilo Zaiko, no pasa nada-dijo Sharotto arrullando al bebe

Llegamos-dijo Gerkin deteniéndose

 ** _Delante de ellos había una nave espacial de forma esférica, Gerkin abrió la compuerta de la nave y comenzó a escribir las coordenadas del lugar en donde viajara_**

Bien las coordenadas están listas, dame a Zaiko-dijo Gerkin

No te daré a nuestro hijo hasta que me explique lo que está pasando-dijo Sharotto

Lo que pasa es que Frost es un mentiroso, es un maldito que comienza las guerras a nuestras espaldas-dijo Gerkin

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Sharotto

Descubrí que en realidad es un pirata galáctico, el inicia las guerras y luego las termina para comprar lo que quedo de los planetas a un bajo precio-dijo Gerkin

No, no debe ser verdad, Frost es la persona más amable que existe en el universo-dijo Sharotto

Yo igual pensé lo mismo hasta que vi su verdadera forma-dijo Gerkin-Sharotto, él me vio de seguro viene a matarme o a destruir el planeta al saber que fue descubrierto. Es por eso que quiero enviar a Zaiko a un planeta seguro

Aun no puedo creerte-dijo Sharotto

Confía en mí, lo único que quiero es que mi hijo este a salvo-dijo Gerkin

Muy bien, pero si estas equivocado iré por él-dijo Sharotto

 ** _Sharotto metió a su hijo a la nave y le dio un beso en la frente_**

Se fuerte hijo, si tu padre está equivocado iré por ti-dijo Sharotto

 ** _Gerkin cerró la nave y esta rápidamente despego fuera del planeta Sadara, Sharotto se encontraba al ver como la nave se alejaba del planeta, Gerkin se acerco a ella y la abrazo_**

No llores Sharotto, él estará bien, nació con un poder de diez mil-dijo Gerkin

¿A qué planeta lo enviaste?-dijo Sharotto

A uno donde no tendrá problemas, la Tierra-dijo Gerkin-Según los reportes es un planeta donde no hay ninguna amenaza

 ** _Los dos regresaron a la ciudad y vieron como sus compañeros estaba corriendo a un lado a otro, Gerkin sujeto a un saiyajin y le pregunto.._**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Gerkin

Frost-sama viene de visita, tenemos que preparar un buena bienvenida-dijo el saiyajin yéndose de ahí

Gerkin-dijo Sharotto abrazándolo

Tranquila, no permitiré que nada te pase-dijo Gerkin

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _Planeta Tierra-Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _En una de las ciudades de Japón se encontraba un templo donde vivía una familia, ahí se encontraban Shuri Himejia que era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta su espalda, ella vivía junto su esposo Baraquiel que era un hombre de cabello negro y con una barba y además de ser un líder de los ángeles caídos. Los dos habían tenido una hija a la cual nombraron Akeno, ella se parecía bastante a su madre, ella tenía cuatro años._**

 ** _Los tres se encontraban tomando té dentro del templo hasta que…._**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

 ** _Se escucho algo estrellarse contra la tierra y fue muy cerca de donde estaban, los tres salieron del templo y fueron al lugar de donde había venido el impacto. Fueron al bosque y ahí se encontraron con una nave espacial con forma de esfera que había creado un gran cráter con su impacto_**

Mamá ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Akeno escondiéndose detrás de su madre

No losé cariño-dijo Shuri

¡Wuuaa! ¡Wuuaa!

 ** _Los tres se sorprendieron a escuchar el llanto de un bebe, la compuerta de la nave dejando ver a un bebe de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros_**

Es un bebe-dijo Shuri corriendo en donde estaba el bebe

Espera Shuri-dijo Baraquiel tratando de detenerla

 ** _Shuri llego donde estaba el bebe y lo cargo_**

No llores, todo está bien-dijo Shuri arrullando al bebe

Shuri, bajo a ese bebe-dijo Baraquiel

¿Por qué debería? Es un bebe que está solo en el bosque-dijo Shuri

Ese bebe vino de esa nave, no sabemos que es en realidad-dijo Baraquiel

Es un bebe indefenso-dijo Shuri

 ** _Mientras los dos estaban discutiendo, Akeno se acerco a la nave y sin querer presiono un botón que soltó un holograma de Sharotto la cual estaba llorando, Baraquiel y Shuri dejaron de discutir y vieron el holograma_**

 _*Zaiko, tú padre tenía razón. Frost es un maldito pirata galáctico y viene a destruir el planeta Sadara junto con los saiyajins- detrás de ella se podía ver una gigantesca bola de poder que cada vez se hacía más grande-Quiero que seas fuerte hijo, tú debes volverte fuerte para vengar al planeta Sadara y la raza saiyajin. A la persona que este viendo esto, por favor cuida bien a mi hijo. Eso es todo hijo, te quiero*-al final se ve como todo el suelo explota junto con Sharotto_

 ** _En los ojos de Shuri había lágrimas al ver a aquella mujer que se había sacrificado por salvar a su hijo_**

Baraquiel, nos quedaremos con él-dijo Shuri

¿Qué?-dijo Baraquiel sorprendido

Ya me oíste, nos quedaremos con él y lo criaremos como si fuera nuestro hijo-dijo Shuri

Pero Shuri…

¿Entonces será mi hermano?-dijo Akeno

Así es Akeno, Zaiko será tú hermano-dijo Shuri

Yaay, tengo un hermano-dijo Akeno feliz

¿Mi opinión no cuenta o qué?-dijo Baraquiel

En este momento no-dijo Shuri

 ** _Baraquiel se rindió y acepto que cuidaran al bebe, los tres regresaron al templo con un nuevo integrante para su familia_**

 ** _Seis años después_**

 ** _Han pasado seis años desde que encontraron a Zaiko y que lo comenzaron a cuidar como si fuera su hijo, le mantuvieron la verdad sobre su padres hasta que tuviera edad suficiente para que los supiera. Al principio se les complicaron las cosas al criarlo ya que él era muy violento, era casi incontrolable pero Shuri supo cómo manejarlo. Mientras que Zaiko iba creciendo Baraquiel se dio dando cuenta que expulsaba un gran poder, sin ningún esfuerzo supero el poder de Azazel su jefe. Zaiko demostró una gran habilidad para los combates así que Baraquiel comenzó a entrenarlo desde los cinco, no cabía duda que Zaiko era fuerte, a Baraquiel le costaba mantener una pelea contra él incluso usando todo su poder. Zaiko demostró grandes habilidades a su corta edad, como volar sin siquiera tener alas de caído, podía crear esferas de energía de color verde que destruía cualquier cosa y formar un campo de energía que lo protegía de cualquier ataque_**

 ** _Zaiko se llevaba bien con su hermana mayor Akeno, desde que Zaiko llego a sus vidas, Akeno ha estado a pendiente de él y lo ha cuidado como si fuera su verdadero hermano, ella lo alimentaba, lo curaba de sus heridas cuando entrenaba. Zaiko comenzó a tener otros sentimientos hacia su hermana, sentimientos que un hermano no debía tener hacia su hermana pero no sabía que Akeno también comenzaba a tener los mismos sentimientos que él sentía_**

 ** _Actualmente Zaiko estaba en la ducha junto con su madre, el estaba sentado mientras que Shuri le lavaba la espalda_**

Hoy si que te ensuciaste, debiste de entrenar muy duro-dijo Shuri

Mamá ¿Porque yo no tengo alas como papá y Akeno?-dijo Zaiko

Bueno eso es porque sacaste eso de mí-dijo Shuri-Yo no tengo alas

Entonces, soy como tú-dijo Zaiko

Así es-dijo Shuri

¿Entonces tú también puedes volar sin alas y lanzar esferas de poder?-dijo Zaiko

No Zaiko yo no puedo hacer eso-dijo Shuri-Tú eres el único de nosotros que puede hacer eso porque eres especial

¿Especial?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, tú naciste con poderes increíbles, es por eso que eres especial-dijo Shuri

Pero yo no quiero ser especial, quiero ser como papá o Akeno-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, no importa como seas nosotros te queremos tal como eres-dijo Shuri

¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, eso nunca cambiara-dijo Shuri

 ** _Al terminar su baño, Zaiko se vistió y salió del templo donde se encontró con Akeno_**

Zaiko, vayamos a la ciudad-dijo Akeno

¿Por qué?-dijo Zaiko

Para divertirnos, sería como una cita-dijo Akeno antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo y sonrojándose

¿Qué es una cita?-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, una cita es cuando un chico y una chica que se caen muy bien salen a divertirse juntos-dijo Akeno

Oh ya veo, entonces tengamos una cita-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko tomo la mano de Akeno haciéndola sonrojar y rápidamente corrieron a la ciudad, estando ahí fueron a un parque y jugaron por unas horas, cuando era hora de regresar estaban por irse pero Akeno fue al baño y Zaiko se quedo esperando afuera_**

 ** _De la nada una niña pelinegra que llevaba un vestido gótico apareció y vio a Zaiko, la niña se acerco a Zaiko_**

¿Quine eres tú?-dijo Zaiko

….

¿Acaso no hablas?-dijo Zaiko

….

¿Estás perdida?-dijo Zaiko

Me interesas-dijo la niña

¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Me interesas mucho-dijo la niña antes de desaparecer

Zaiko-dijo Akeno saliendo del baño-¿Estás bien? Te oí hablar con alguien

Sí estoy bien-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos regresaron al templo para comer, Zaiko siendo un saiyajin tenía un enorme apetito, comía montones y montones de comida hasta quedar satisfecho, después de comer fue a dormir. Él y Akeno compartían la misma habitación, Zaiko se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos pero al cerrarlos sintió que alguien lo abrazaba, vio a su lado derecho y se encontró con Akeno que estaba dormida y lo abrazaba. Todas las noches eran iguales, Zaiko solo cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedo dormido_**

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba entrenando solo en el bosque, se encontraba haciendo abdominales son descanso para luego hacer flexiones y practicas su puntería_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko había enviado una esfera de energía hacia unos árboles y ocasiono una gran explosión que destruyo parte del bosque_**

No está nada mal-dijo Zaiko sonriendo mientras veía el caos que había hecho

 ** _Mientras cerca de ahí_**

 ** _Cerca del lugar donde Zaiko estaba entrenando, se encontraban dos niñas de la edad de Akeno, una tenía el cabello largo y de color rojo carmesí y unos ojos de color verde, la otra tenía cabello corto de color negro y ojos violetas_**

Sona-chan, este será el lugar donde viviremos cuando tengamos la edad necesaria para ir a la secundaria-dijo la pelirroja-¿No te parece hermoso?

Hmm, parece que tienes razón Rias, la ciudad es hermosa y el bosque también-dijo la pelinegra

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Las dos escucharon a una gran explosión cerca de donde estaban, ellas corrieron al lugar donde provenía dicha explosión y se encontraron con Zaiko que estaba flotando en el aire y que tenía esferas de energía en sus manos_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko lanzo una esfera contra el lago del bosque y hizo una gran explosión que provoco que salpicara mucha agua_**

Oye niño

 ** _Zaiko dejo de lanzar sus esferas y miro a bajo donde se encontraban Sona y Rias_**

¿No te gustaría formar parte de mi nolbeza? Serias una reina muy poderosa-dijo Rias sonriendo

 ** _Rias no tenía a nadie en su nobleza, ella junto con Sona y otros demonios, podían sentir el poder de las personas y las dos se sorprendieron por el enorme poder que Zaiko tenía_**

 _¿Yo una reina?-pensó Zaiko molesto ya que eso había sido un insulto a su hombría_

¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Sona

Soy Zaiko Hemijima-dijo Zaiko

Pues es un gusto Zaiko, yo soy Rias Gremory y ella es mi mejor amiga, Sona Sitri-dijo Rias

Hola-dijo Sona amablemente

Así que ¿Te gustaría ser mi reina?-dijo Rias

Piérdete niña-dijo Zaiko comenzando a descender al suelo

¡¿Qué?!-grito Rias sorprendida

No quiero unirme a nada-dijo Zaiko comenzando a caminar al templo

Vas a estar feliz conmigo-dijo Rias

Estoy feliz en estos momentos-dijo Zaiko yéndose de ahí

 ** _Rias no se iba a dar por vencida, ella estaba decidida de querer a Zaiko en su nobleza_**

 ** _Varios días después_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Baraquiel y Zaiko estaban entrenando en el bosque, Zaiko había mandado a Baraquiel contra el suelo con una patada al suelo, el caído se recupero y se lanzo contra Zaiko. Baraquiel estaba usando toda su fuerza contra Zaiko pero este ni siquiera se estaba esforzando_**

 ** _Baraquiel creó muchas lanzas de rayos y se las lanzo a Zaiko pero este creó su campo de energía a su alrededor_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Todas las lanzas se destruyeron al tocar el campo de Zaiko_**

Bien Zaiko, es todo por hoy-dijo Baraquiel

¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? Pero ni siquiera he usado todo mi poder-dijo Zaiko

Ya dije que es todo por hoy-dijo Baraquiel

Está bien papá-dijo Zaiko

 _Ya no puedo seguirle el paso, a este paso Zaiko se volverá imparable-pensó Baraquiel_

 ** _Tiempo después-En la noche_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba dormido en su cama con Akeno abrazándolo, de repente sintió una presencia malvada cerca del templo que lo despertó, él con mucho cuidado se separo de Akeno y salió. Estando afuera solo se quedo parado con los ojos cerrados_**

No tiene gracia si siguen escondidos-dijo Zaiko-Se que están ahí

 ** _De la oscuridad salieron varios hombres pero había uno que resaltaba del resto, era un hombre vestido de negro con accesorios y una expresión maligna, además de tener 10 alas negras de ángel caído_**

Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, a un humano-dijo el hombre de negro

¿Tú eres Kokabiel verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Oh así que sabes de mí-dijo el hombre de negro

Sí, se que eres un maniaco de las batallas-dijo Zaiko

Se ve sabes mucho niño pero eso no importa, mátenlo-dijo Kokabiel a sus subordinados

 ** _Todos los subordinados de Kokabiel se lanzaron contra Zaiko, crearon lanzas de luz y se las lanzaron_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Todas las lanzas fueron destruidas por el campo de energía que Zaiko había formado a su alrededor, Zaiko tomo a uno de los subordinados de Kokabiel de la cabeza y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Estrello al hombre contra el hombre con mucha fuerza creando un cráter en el suelo y dejando mal herido al hombre, los demás se sorprendieron por la fuerza de Zaiko pero aun así se volvieron a lanzar contra él_**

 ** _Zaiko solo se quedo parado en donde estaba y creó una esfera de energía en su mano derecha_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko elimino a todos los subordinados de Kokabiel con una esfera de energía. Kokabiel estaría mintiendo que no estaba sorprendido por tremendo poder que Zaiko estaba demostrando_**

Sigues tú-dijo Zaiko mientras caminaba hacia el caído

No te creas por solo vencer a mis hombres-dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Kokabiel creó una enorme lanza de luz y se la lanzo a Zaiko_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _La lanza fue destruida por el campo Zaiko, Zaiko se lanzo contra Kokabiel y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un poderoso golpee en la cara directo en su ojo derecho, el ojo de Kokabiel comenzaba a sangrar, estaba sumamente sorprendido por el poder que un simple niño humano tenia_**

Hora de acabar contigo-dijo Zaiko creando una esfera de energía

¡Zaiko!

 ** _Zaiko y Kokabiel escucharon la voz de Baraquiel, Kokabiel rápidamente desapareció sin dejar rastro. Del templo salieron Baraquiel, Shuri y Akeno, los tres corrieron hacia donde estaba Zaiko_**

Zaiko ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?-dijo Shuri

Bueno, aparecieron unas personas malas y yo me encargue de ellos-dijo Zaiko

¿Personas malas?-dijo Baraquiel

Sí pero ya no causaran problemas-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué les hiciste? ¿Acaso tú?-dijo Shuri pensando lo peor

Awww que sueño tengo, es mejor que vaya a dormir-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko no me ignores, ¿Qué hiciste?-dijo Shuri

Nada malo mamá, solo los eche del templo-dijo Zaiko entrando al templo siendo seguido por Akeno

Baraquiel, ambos sabemos que paso-dijo Shuri

Lo sé-dijo Baraquiel

No quiero que Zaiko se vuelva un asesino, ya de por sí le gusta destruir cosas pero matar a alguien es algo que no tolerare-dijo Shuri

Lo sé Shuri pero Zaiko es incontrolable, su poder crece cada día, muy pronto nadie lo podrá detener-dijo Baraquiel

Debemos planear algo si algún día se sale de control-dijo Shuri

Creó que tengo una idea pero tal vez no te guste-dijo Baraquiel

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Shuri

Ya lo veras-dijo Baraquiel

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Baraquiel y Zaiko estaban caminado por el bosque, Baraquiel le había dicho a Zaiko que le ensañaría a alguien importante, los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un sitio donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y con unos flequillos amarrillos_**

Papá ¿Quién es él?-dijo Zaiko señalando al hombre

Zaiko, él es Azazel, mi jefe-dijo Baraquiel

Así que tu eres Zaiko, mucho gusto soy Azazel-dijo Azazel

Mucho gusto señor-dijo Zaiko

Baraquiel me ha dicho que poses un poder increíble, ¿Me lo mostrarías?-dijo Azazel

Azazel-sama, no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Baraquiel

Tranquilo Baraquiel, de seguro no pasara nada-dijo Azazel

Bueno

Si usted insiste-dijo Zaiko

¡HAAAAHHHH!

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a aumentar su poder, el polvo comenzaba a levantarse y su cabello comenzó a erizarse, Azazel estaba completamente sorprendido al sentir el tremendo poder de Zaiko, su poder aumentaba cada segundo, había superados su poder en tan solo unos segundos_**

Bien Zaiko, ya es suficiente-dijo Baraquiel

 ** _Zaiko le hizo caso a su padre y regreso su poder a la normalidad_**

Wow, tú eres una caja de sorpresas-dijo Azazel-Tienes un gran poder

Y eso no es todo-dijo Baraquiel

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Azazel

Zaiko, ve a entrenar mientras que yo hablo con Azazel-sama-dijo Baraquiel

Ok-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko voló hacia otro lugar del bosque dejando a Azazel y Baraquiel a solas_**

Bien Baraquiel, habla-dijo Azazel

Vera, el poder de Zaiko es mucho más grande que lo que acaba de ver-dijo Baraquiel

¿Más grande?-dijo Azazel sorprendido

Sí, lo descubrí un día que estábamos entrenando, Zaiko se había salido de control…

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Meses atrás_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Una gran parte del bosque había sido destruida por una esfera de poder de color verde, en el cielo estaba Zaiko pero tenía una apariencia diferente, su cabello era de color dorado, sus ojos habían cambiado a un color azul verdoso y en su cara había una sonrisa de sicópata. Zaiko creó dos esferas de poder en sus manos y las lanzo hacia el bosque_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Destruyo una enorme parte del bosque, Baraquiel rápidamente lo tomo de los brazos para que ya no hiciera más destrozos_**

Te dije que te detuvieras-dijo Baraquiel

 ** _Zaiko estaba buscando la forma de zafarse de Baraquiel pero él lo estaba sujetando con toda su fuerza_**

Maldición Zaiko, quédate quieto-dijo Baraquiel mientras lo sujetaba

¡Zaiko!

 ** _Zaiko recupero algo de cordura a escuchar esa voz y miro abajo, ahí se encontraba su madre junto con su hermana_**

¡Quiero que te calmes en este instante!-grito Shuri

 ** _El cabello de Zaiko regreso a la normalidad y se calmo_**

Está bien mamá-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Baraquiel lo soltó y ambos bajaron donde estaban Shuri y Akeno, después de eso regresaron al templó a descansar_**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

En ese momento supe que los poderes de Zaiko no tienen límites-dijo Baraquiel-Su poder incrementara cada día y nadie podrá detenerlo

Ya veo, se ve que sus poderes en verdad no tienen límites-dijo Azazel

Por eso lo llame Azazel-sama, ¿Puede crear algo para poder controlar sus poderes?-dijo Baraquiel

Sera un trabajo difícil, pero creo que puedo hacerlo-dijo Azazel-Vendré en una semana

Se lo agradezco mucho Azazel-sama-dijo Baraquiel

No necesitas agradecérmelo Baraquiel, vendré en una semana con la solución de esté problema-dijo Azazel antes de desaparecer

 **¡BOOOOOOMMM!**

¡Zaiko!-grito Baraquiel echándose a volar hacia el lugar la explosión

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _Inframundo-Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En un enorme castillo se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo que levaba una extraña armadura, era Sirzechs Lucifer, el actual Lucifer y hermano mayor de Rias. Él se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta que se encontró con su hermana, Rias tenía una cara de una típica chica enamorada_**

Rias ¿En que estas pensando?-dijo Sirzechs

En un chico-dijo Rias

¡¿Un chico?!-grito Sirzechs sorprendido

Sí-dijo Rias

¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Sirzechs

Zaiko, y es el chico más lindo que haiga conocido-dijo Rias

 _Ya tengo ganas de verte Zaiko, no dejare que nadie se quede con mi hermana-pensó Sirzechs_

Rias, vamos a visitar al primo Sairaorg-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Zaiko, Baraquiel y Akeno habían decidido entrenar juntos, aunque Akeno y Baraquiel la tuvieorn difícil con entrenar con Zaiko, no se dieron por vencidos, en la mitad de su entrenamiento apareció Azazel con una diadema que tenía una joya azul en sus manos_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

¿Quieren que me ponga esto?-dijo Zaiko mientras veía la diadema

Sí Zaiko, esta diadema te ayudara para aumentar tu fuerza y poder-dijo Azazel

¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko

Claro-dijo Azazel

Ok, me la pondré-dijo Zaiko poniéndose la diadema

Te queda bien-dijo Akeno

¿Tú crees?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Azazel tomo a Baraquiel y lo llevo a un lugar lejos de los niños_**

Bien Baraquiel, la diadema controlara los poderes de Zaiko-dijo Azazel sacando una pulsera dorada de su bolsillo que tenía una joya azul-Pero solo servirá con esto, teniendo está pulsera podrás controlar los poderes de Zaiko

¿Está seguro que funcionara?-dijo Barauqiel

Tranquilo, he traído a alguien para que lo probemos-dijo Azazel

 ** _Los dos regresaron donde estaban Zaiko y Akeno_**

Zaiko, hoy te traje a un compañero de entrenamiento-dijo Azazel

¿Un compañero?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Vamos, sal Valí-dijo Azazel

 ** _Al decir eso un niño que parecía ser un año mayor que Akeno, el niño tenía el cabello de color plateado al igual que sus ojos_**

Hoy el luchara contigo-dijo Azazel

Vamos Azazel, ¿Enserio me pondrás a pelear contra este enano?-dijo Valí arrogantemente

¿Enano?-dijo Zaiko molesto-¡Has cavado tu propia tumba!

¿Te hice enojar niño?-dijo Valí

¡Ya me hartaste!-grito Zaiko lanzándose hacía él

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Valí fue mandado a volar contra los árboles del bosque con un puñetazo que Zaiko le dio, Valí se encontraba en el suelo, comenzó a levantarse y podía ver como sangre salía de su labio inferior_**

Maldito enan…

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Antes que terminara esa frase, Zaiko apareció delante de él y le dio una patada en el mentón, Valí trato de golpear a Zaiko pero este esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataques de Valí._**

 ** _Azazel, Baraquiell y Akeno solo estaban mirando la pelea desde el cielo_**

Baraquiel-dijo Azazel

Aun no Azazel-sama, aun no ha usado todo su poder-dijo Baraquiel

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le lanzo una esfera de poder a Valí que lo mando a estrellarse contra una gran roca_**

 _Maldita sea, como es posible que este mocoso me este dando una paliza-pensó Valí_

[Úsame de una vez Valí y estas esperando que te mate]-dijo una voz en su cabeza

Bien, Albión ganémosle a este niño-dijo Valí

 ** _Zaiko creó una esfera en su mano derecha y se la lanzó a Valí_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _La explosión creó una gran explosión y nube de humo, del humo salió Valí pero ahora llevaba una armadura blanca que tenía varias joyas en ella y unas grandes alas_**

¿Una armadura?-dijo Zaiko

Ahora prepárate niño. La verdadera pelea apenas comenzara-dijo Valí

No me asustas por solo llevar esa armadura-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko creó una esfera de poder y se la lanzó a Valí_**

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]**

 ** _La esfera de Zaiko desapareció antes que golpeara a Valí y eso lo dejo sorprendido_**

¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

Tengo la capacidad de dividir los poderes de mis oponentes cada diez segundos-dijo Valí

Maldito-dijo Zaiko lanzándose a él

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]**

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]**

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]**

 ** _Zaiko se sentía más débil y lento, había perdido su fuerza y poder, Valí aprovecho el momento y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que envió a Zaiko al suelo, Valí siguió dividiendo los poderes de Zaiko y mientras lo hacia lo golpeaba_**

Zaiko-dijo Akeno preocupada y molesta por como Valí golpeaba a su hermano menor

Baraquiel, voy a detener esto-dijo Azazel

No, Azazel-sama ¿Acaso no siente eso?-dijo Baraquiel

¿El qué?-dijo Azazel

El poder de Zaiko va aumentando más y más sin importar que Valí este dividiendo su poder-dijo Baraquiel

Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón pero eso es imposible-dijo Azazel

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Valí mando a Zaiko contra los árboles con una patada, Zaiko estaba herido y estaba poniéndose de pie mientras que Valí se acercaba a él_**

Creó que ya es hora de acabar con esto niño-dijo Valí

 ** _Valí lanzo un puñetazo hacia Zaiko pero fue detenido por este, Valí podía sentir como Zaiko comenzaba a aplastar su mano provocando que soltara un grito de dolor, él miro a Zaiko y se sorprendió a ver como su cabello estaba comenzando a brillar de negro a dorado y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar a un tono azul verdoso_**

¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder que hizo temblar la ciudad entera. Shuri que estaba en el templó salió rápidamente para dirigirse al bosque_**

 _No puede ser que Zaiko se volviera a salir de control-pensó Shuri_

 ** _Pero el poder de Zaiko era tan grande que se podía sentir en el inframundo y en el cielo. Todos los habitantes del inframundo y del cielo se sorprendieron al sentir tal poder, pero había una chica gótica que había echado un ojo en Zaiko que al sentir su poder le dio a entender que seria difícil tener ese poder para ella_**

 **¡PAAAAM!**

 ** _Zaiko lanzó a Valí con un puñetazo al aire destrozando la mitad de su armadura, rápidamente voló hacia donde lo mando y…._**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Lo envió al suelo con otro puñetazo, Valí se encontraba en un cráter que había creado con su cuerpo, el resto de su armadura se había destruido por el impacto, él estaba a punto de levantarse pero…._**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 **¡GHAAA!-** escupió sangre al ser aplastado por Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko lo tomo por el cuello y creó una esfera de poder_**

¿Quién es el niño ahora basura?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko estaba por matar a Valí pero…_**

¡HAAAAAHHH!-Zaiko soltó un grito de dolor

 ** _La joya de la diadema comenzó a brillar y Zaiko podía sentir como poco a poco su poder iba disminuyendo, Zaiko soltó a Valí y comenzó a retroceder mientras que se agarraba la cabeza_**

¡AAAHHHH!-grito Zaiko de dolor

 ** _Baraquiel, Azazel y Akeno comenzaron a descender al suelo, Azazel tenía la pulsera que le había enseñado a Baraquiel, la joya de la pulsera al igual que de la diadema, estaba brillando. Akeno solo se preocupo por su hermano al escuchar los gritos que Zaiko soltaba_**

Papá, está lastimando a Zaiko, detenlo-dijo Akeno

Azazel-sama, creo que es suficiente-dijo Baraquiel

Aun no Baraquiel, aun no ha regresado a la normalidad-dijo Azazel

¡AHHHHHH!

¡¿Qué le hacen a mi hijo?!

 ** _Shuri había llegado al lugar donde se encontraban y vio como Zaiko estaba soltando gritos de dolor, Azazel se distrajo y soltó la pulsera, en eso Zaiko regreso a la normalidad y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Rápidamente Shuri y Akeno fueron a verlo_**

Baraquiel ¿En que estabas pensando?-dijo Shuri enfadada-Te dije que encontraras la forma de cómo controlar sus poderes, no de cómo torturarlo

Shuri, no estaba torturándolo, estaba controlando su poder-dijo Baraquiel-Y gracias a esa diadema

¿Así que es por esto?-dijo Shuri quitándole la diadema a Zaiko-No la quiero ver cerca de mi hijo-dijo lanzándola lejos

Pero Shuri-san, Zaiko posee un pode que tarde o temprano se podía salir de control-dijo Azazel

Y encontraremos la forma para poder controlarlo pero con esa diadema-dijo Shuri cargando a Zaiko-Te espero en el templó Baraquiel, tenemos mucho de qué hablar

 ** _Tras decir eso, ella se fue junto con Akeno al templó mientras cargaba a Zaiko_**

Lamento esto Azazel-sama-dijo Baaquiel

Descuida, entiendo a Shuri-san-dijo Azazel-Creo que tal vez puedan controlar el poder de Zaiko de otra forma

Yo también lo creo-dijo Baraquiel

Bien me despido-dijo Azazel

 ** _Azazel tomo a Valí y en un momento desapareció, Baraquiel comenzó a caminar hacia el templó pero no se dio cuenta que un hombre pelinegro había visto todo y que tenía la diadema que Shuri le había quitado a Zaiko_**

Así que con esto se puede controlar a ese monstruo, interesante-dijo el hombre mientras sonreía malvadamente

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Varias semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado varias semanas desde lo sucedido con la diadema que había traído Azazel, Zaiko no se acordaba de lo que había pasado después de la pelea contra Valí. Shuri le había dicho a Baraquiel que no volviera a hacerle eso a Zaiko, que encontrarían otra manera para controlar sus poderes_**

 ** _Actualmente Shuri se encontraba en el templo con Akeno y Zaiko hablando de algo importante_**

¿Ir a la escuela?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Sí, ya deben comenzar a ir a la escuela-dijo Shuri

Pero yo quiero quedarme a entrenar-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, no todo en la vida son peleas y destrucción-dijo Shuri

Para mí sí-dijo Zaiko

Ya hemos arreglado las cosas con la escuela, a partir de la próxima semana irán a la escuela-dijo Shuri

¿E iremos en el mismo salón?-dijo Akeno

Por desgracia no, por la edad les tocara salones diferentes-dijo Shuri

Ya veo-dijo Akeno deprimida

 ** _Más tarde- en la noche_**

 ** _Akeno y Zaiko estaban tomando un baño juntos, Akeno se encontraba limpiando la espalda de Zaiko, él podía ver como su hermana tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro_**

¿Qué pasa Akeno? ¿Por qué estas triste?-dijo Zaiko

Es que me da miedo ir a la escuela-dijo Akeno

¿Por qué?-dijo Zaiko

Es qué no quiero que conozcas a otras chicas-dijo Akeno

¿A otras chicas?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Zaiko, debes prometerme que aunque nos toque salones separados, no te fijaras en otras chicas-dijo Akeno

¿Por qué haría eso? Yo solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo Zaiko sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a Akeno

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar-Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En una de las habitaciones del castillo se encontraban Rias y Sona que estaban viendo a Zaiko por medio de un círculo mágico, Rias estaba muy celosa y furiosa con Akeno_**

¿Quién se cree esa chica?-dijo Rias enojada

Rias, debes calmarte-dijo Sona

Nada de eso Sona, de segura que ellos lo tienen secuestrado-dijo Rias

¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Ella es su hermana y es la casa de sus padres-dijo Sona

Sí fuera su hermana no lo trataría así-dijo Rias

Sera mejor que dejemos esto para otro día, tú hermano de seguro debe estar buscándote-dijo Sona

 ** _Tras decir eso desasieron el círculo y se fueron de la habitación_**

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba solo en el bosque entrenando, Shuri junto con Akeno se había quedado en el templo mientras que Baraquiel no se encontraba porque había sido llamado por Azazel para un trabajo, actualmente Shuro estaba cocinando la cena junto con Akeno_**

Akeno, ve por Zaiko, la comida estará lista en dos minutos-dijo Shuri

Sí mamá-dijo Akeno saliendo del templo

 ** _Akeno fue al bosque por Zaiko pero no se dio cuenta que varios ángeles caídos se encontraban observándola por lo árboles_**

Bien, la niña se fue, es nuestra oportunidad de matar a la madre-dijo uno de los caídos

Pero ese niño vendrá pronto-dijo otro caído

No importa, por eso Kokabiel-sama nos dio esto-dijo otro caído mostrándoles la diadema y pulsera que había inventado Azazel

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko había destruido una enorme roca con un puñetazo, él había destruido varios árboles y rocas con sus puños y piernas como parte de su entrenamiento_**

¡Zaiko!-grito Akeno llegando al lugar donde estaba

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko

Mamá dice que ya es la hora de la cena-dijo Akeno

Qué bien, ya me estaba dando hambre-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Akeno y Zaiko comenzaron a caminar hacia el templo pero Zaiko podía detectar la presencia de varios caídos que provenían en el templo, también podía presencia que la energía vital de su madre se hacía muy baja cada segundo_**

Akeno, quédate aquí-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Akeno

Solo quédate aquí-dijo Zaiko

Pero…

 ** _Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, Zaiko se había ido corriendo donde estaba su madre_**

 ** _Con Shuri_**

 ** _Shuri se encontraba herida y estaba rodeada por un pequeño ejército de ángeles caídos, uno de los caídos se lanzo contra ella pero…_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una esfera de color verde lo golpeo haciendo que desapareciera, los caídos voltearon a ver de dónde vino la esfera y vieron a Zaiko_**

Es el niño del cual nos aviso Kokabiel-sama-dijo un caído

No parece tan fuerte-dijo otro caído

Matemos a ese niño y a su madre primero, podemos buscar a la niña después-dijo otro caído

 ** _Todos los caídos se lanzaron contra Zaiko, crearon lanzas de luz y se la lanzaron_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Los caídos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como sus lanzas habían sido destruidas, tan fácilmente por el campo de energía que Zaiko había formado alrededor de él. Zaiko creó dos esferas de poder en sus manos y las lanzo contra los caídos_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMM!**

 ** _Los caídos habían sido exterminados por Zaiko, él se acerco a su madre para ayudarla, Shuro tenía una expresión de asombro en su cara por lo que acababa de hacer Zaiko_**

Mamá-dijo Zaiko llegando donde estaba Shuri

Zaiko-dijo Shuri

 ** _Zaiko se sorprendió al ver mucha sangre en el abdomen de su madre, pudo ver que tenía una gran herida en el costado derecho que era la principal causa de su desangrado_**

No te preocupes mamá, te pondrás bien-dijo Zaiko cargando a su madre

Zaiko, ¿Dónde está Akeno?-dijo Shuri

Está segura, está en el bosque-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko se estaba dirigiendo al bosque con su madre en las manos, pero de la nada apareció otro caído derivando a Zaiko y haciendo que este soltara a su madre al suelo, el caído tenia la diadema que Azazel le había mostrado semanas atrás._**

¡Suéltame!-grito Zaiko

¡Quédate quieto mocoso!-grito el caído

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko había mandado al caído contra el suelo con un puñetazo pero no se había dado cuenta que tenia puesta la diadema, Zaiko se estaba acercando al caído lentamente, creo una esfera en su mano derecha, sujeto al caído de la cabeza y estaba listo para acabar con él pero…._**

¡AAHHHHH!

 ** _El caído no solo tenía la diadema sino que también la pulsera, la joya de la diadema comenzó a brillar y Zaiko soltó al caído y este se puso de pie_**

Jajajaja ya no eres tan rudo verdad-dijo el caído burlonamente

¡AAHHHH!-Zaiko grito de dolor

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a retroceder sujetándose la cabeza_**

¡AAAHHHH!

Kokabiel-sama tuvo razón en conservar esto-dijo el caído

¡AAAHHHHH!

¡Déjalo en paz! ¡A la que debes matar es a mí!-grito Shuri intentando pararse

A ti te matare luego, primero debo encargarme de este monstruo-dijo el caído

¡AAHHHH!

 ** _Zaiko cayó de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y gritaba de dolor, el caído se acercaba a él mientras sacaba una espada, cuando estuvo enfrente de Zaiko se quito la pulsera, la joya de la diadema dejo de brillar y Zaiko dejo de gritar, él se encontraba confundido, mareado y veía borroso_**

Es hora de acabar contigo-dijo el caído levantando su espada

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Zaiko volvió a ver normal y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, su madre estaba tendida en el suelo con un gran corte en su pecho_**

Ma…Mamá-dijo Zaiko en shock

Maldición, es maldita se atravesó-dijo el caído

Za…Zaiko…debes ser fuerte…debes cuidar a Akeno a partir de ahora-dijo Shuri débilmente

No digas eso mamá, te pondrás bien-dijo Zaiko mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

 ** _Shuri puso su mano en la mejilla de su hijo y le sonrió_**

Cuídate hijo-dijo Shuri antes de cerrar los ojos

 ** _Shuri había muerto, Zaiko abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de su madre mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos_**

Bueno una basura menos-dijo el caído levantando de nuevo su espada-Acabare contigo para luego encargarme de esa niña

 ** _El caído bajo su espada para cortar a Zaiko pero fue detenida por este, Zaiko había detenido la espada del caído con sus mano, el caído podía ver como el cabello de Zaiko era rodeado por un aura dorada, sus músculos comenzaron a crecer haciendo que la playera que llevaba se rompiera y comenzó a ganar altura. Zaiko levanto su mirada haciendo que el caído viera que sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Zaiko destruyo la espada del caído y comenzó a caminar hacia él, el caído estaba muy asustado por como Zaiko lo miraba con odio. Volvió a ponerse la pulsera pero esta vez no tenia efecto, la joya de la diadema brillaba pero Zaiko no mostraba ninguna muestra de dolor y su poder debes de bajar, aumentaba sin control_**

 ** _Todo el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras que rayos caían desde el cielo. El cabello de Zaiko comenzó a ponerse de punt parpadear de negro a dorado, con cada pisada que daba, dejaba un pequeño cráter_**

 ** _Con Akeno_**

 _Este es el poder de Zaiko pero es más grande-pensó Akeno-Debo ver que pasa_

 ** _Akeno salió corriendo hacia donde el templo_**

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko_**

¡HAAAAAAAHH!

 ** _Hubo un gran resplandor que encegueció al caído, cuando pudo volver a ver se sorprendió a ver a Zaiko que ahora tenía la estatura de un chico de quince años, sus músculos eran muy grandes y su cabello estaba de punta con un tono verdoso, sus pupilas habían desapareció dejando sus ojos en blanco. La diadema que antes tenia había sido destruida al expulsar tanto poder_**

Ahora te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi madre-dijo Zaiko

E…E…Espera yo solo seguía ordenes-dijo el caído asustado mientras retrocedía-E..El verdadero culpable es…¡GHHHAAA!

 ** _El caído escupió sangre al ser golpeado por Zaiko en el estomago_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _El caído se estrello contra el templo haciendo que las paredes cayeran sobre él, Zaiko se acerco a los escombros y saco al caído agarrándolo de la cabeza_**

Ya no eres tan rudo verdad basura-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

P…P…Por favor, ten piedad-dijo el caído muy asustado

¿Piedad? Yo ya no tengo piedad-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko lanzo al caído al cielo y creó un esfera en su mano derecha para luego lanzársela al caído_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El caído había sido destruido, del cielo solo caían sus plumas. Zaiko comenzó a caminar hacia su madre y mientras lo hacia su cuerpo iba regresando a la normalidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko cayo inconsciente al suelo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de su madre_**

¡Zaiko! ¡Mamá!

 ** _Akeno había llegado y lo que vio la dejo en shock, su madre tendida en el suelo en un charco de sangre y a su lado estaba Zaiko, Akeno rápidamente se acerco a Zaiko y tomo su pulso, ella se alivio al saber que su hermano no estaba muerto sino que solo estaba inconsciente. Pero al ver a su madre muerta rompió en llanto_**

 ** _Ella se estaba preguntando ¿Quién fue el maldito que les hizo eso a su madre y a su hermano? Ella vio las plumas que caían del cielo y rápidamente lo entendió que habían sido los caídos. Ella comenzó a sentir un inmenso odio hacia los caídos por lo que le hicieron a su madre y hermano_**

Akeno

 ** _Akeno escucho la voz de su padre y miro atrás para encontrarse con él_**

Akeno yo…

¡No quiero que me hables!-grito Akeno-¡De seguro por tú culpa esos caídos vinieron a matar a mi mamá! ¡Por tu culpa ella está muerta y Zaiko está herido!

Yo…

¡No quiero volverte a ver! ¡Déjanos solos! ¡Déjame a mí y a Zaiko en paz!-grito Akeno

 ** _Baraquiel no dijo nada y se fue del lugar, Akeno abrazo con fuerza a Zaiko mientras lloraba_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Zaiko y Akeno se encontraban delante de la tumba de su madre, después que Zaiko despertara enterraron a su madre, Zaiko y Akeno estaban llorando por la pérdida de su madre_**

¡Maldición!-grito Zaiko golpeando el suelo

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko creó un gran cráter al golpear el suelo_**

No pude defenderla, no pude salvarla, soy débil, soy débil-decía Zaiko mientras lloraba

 ** _Akeno lo abrazo por detrás para calmarlo_**

No eres débil, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco-dijo Akeno

Pero no pude salvarla-dijo Zaiko

Pero ella te salvo a ti, a nuestra madre no le gustaría verte así, a ella le gustaría verte seguir adelante-dijo Akeno

No sé si pueda-dijo Zaiko

Claro que puedes, yo no me alejare de ti, si permanecemos juntos podremos salir adelante-dijo Akeno

Tienes razón-dijo Zaiko limpiándose las lagrimas-Si permanecemos juntos saldremos adelante

Así es Zaiko, juntos saldremos adelante-dijo Akeno

Pero ¿Adonde iremos?-dijo Zaiko

Eso aun no losé Zaiko pero adonde vayamos saldemos adelante-dijo Akeno

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Shuri había muerto, Akeno y Zaiko se fueron del templó y fueron hacia las montañas, han vivido ahí desde hace tres días, ellos habían puesto un pequeño campamento cerca de un rio que había en las montañas_**

 ** _Actualmente Akeno estaba haciendo una gran fogata, Akeno había prendido la fogata pero…._**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Del rio salió Zaiko que solo usaba sus calzoncillos y en sus manos tenía un enorme pescado. Zaiko había salpicado mucha agua, tanto que mojo a Akeno y apago la fogata_**

Zaiko, ten más cuidado-dijo Akeno mientas secaba su cabello

Jejeje perdón-dijo Zaiko sonriendo y saliendo del agua

Ahora tengo que hacer otra fogata-dijo Akeno

No hay problema, yo me encargo de eso-dijo Zaiko bajando al enorme pez al suelo

 ** _Zaiko creo una pequeña esfera de energía y la lanzó a la fogata creando fuego_**

Listo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Minutos después- En la noche_**

 ** _El pescado estaba cocinado, Akeno y Zaiko comenzaron a comer, Akeno comía como una persona normal, solo comía una porción pequeña mientras que su hermano se comió el resto del pescado dejando solo los huesos_**

 ****Zaiko-dijo Akeno

¿Hmm?-dijo Zaiko

Mañana tenemos que irnos de aquí y buscar otro lugar donde vivir-dijo Akeno

Entiendo, pero ¿Adonde iremos?-dijo Zaiko

Más arriba de las montañas hay criaturas muy salvajes pero contigo no será problema, ahí podríamos construir una casa para nosotros-dijo Akeno-Ya que dejando de lado a las criaturas, es un bello lugar donde podemos vivir

Ya veo, entonces mañana iremos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Después de comer los dos se fueron a dormir para estar preparados para el día de mañana pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados por un grupo de personas, esas personas eran del clan Himejima, el mismo clan al que pertenecía su madre_**

 ** _Ellos habían sido los responsables de todo lo que le habían sucedido a Akeno y a Zaiko, ellos habían contratado a los caídos para que asesinara a Shuri y a los dos. Pero su plan resulto a medias, ya que Zaiko era alguien de temer, solo habían conseguido matar a Shuri pero no a Zaiko y a Akeno_**

 ** _Akeno y Zaiko no sabían que estaban territorio del clan Himejima, los del clan estarían dispuesto de matar a Akeno en cualquier momento pero sabiendo que Zaiko estaba cerca no tenían las agallas para hacerlo ya que sabían que serian asesinados en cuestión de segundos_**

Maldición, si ese niño no estuviera ahí acabaríamos con la niña fácilmente-dijo un hombre del clan

Ataquemos todos juntos, no podrá contra todos-dijo una mujer del clan

¿Acaso eres idiota? Ese monstruo se encargo de un grupo de caídos por sí solo, nosotros no tendríamos oportunidad contra él-dijo otro hombre del clan

¿Entonces qué haremos?-dijo otro del clan

Solo hay que vigilarlos y cuando tengamos una oportunidad la aprovecharemos-dijo otro del clan

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Zaiko y Akeno se encontraban caminando hacia lo más alto de las montañas, ambos tenían mochilas grandes donde llevaban su ropa y cosas que necesitaban_**

Akeno ¿Falta mucho?-dijo Zaiko

¿Ya te cansaste Zaiko? Apenas llevamos una hora caminando-dijo Akeno

Es que tengo hambre, no desayunamos-dijo Zaiko

Perdón Zaiko es que ya no teníamos comida-dijo Akeno

Cielos, me gustaría comer otro pescado como el de ayer-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Ellos siguieron caminando por unos minutos más hasta que de la nada apareció un gran Jabalí salvaje en su camino, el jabalí intento atacarlo pero…._**

¡HHAAAH!-Zaiko le lanzo un rayo de energía

 ** _El jabalí quedo rostizado y cayó muerto al suelo_**

Sí, por fin algo de comida-dijo Zaiko

Cielos Zaiko, tú solo piensas en comida y peleas-dijo Akeno

Se ve que eres un chico muy fuerte

 ** _Los dos voltearon a ver detrás suyo y vieron un anciano con bigote blanco que vestía una camisa estilo chino de color naranja con círculos amarillos y mangas negras, además llevaba un gorro de color verde con una esfera blanca en la punta_**

¿Quién es usted señor?-dijo Akeno

Mucho gusto, yo soy Son Gohan-dijo el anciano

Mucho gusto señor, yo soy Akeno Himejima y él es mi hermano, Zaiko-dijo Akeno

Hola-dijo Zaiko

Díganme ¿Qué hacen unos niños como ustedes en las montañas Paoz? Y además están solos, ¿Dónde están sus padres?-dijo Gohan

 ** _Gohan vio que al decir eso la expresión de Akeno y Zaiko cambiaron a unos de tristeza, él rápidamente entendiendo el asunto_**

Perdón, no fue mi intención recordarles malos momentos-dijo Gohan-Díganme ¿Les gustaría venir a mi casa?

 ** _Akeno y Zaiko aceptaron la invitación de Gohan, Zaiko agarro el jabalí que había rostizado y él junto a su hermana fueron a la casa de Gohan. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a una pequeña casa. Todos comenzaron a comer el jabalí que había llevado Zaiko, Gohan se sorprendió de la manera de comer de Zaiko, al ser pequeño tenía un gran apetito_**

Tienes un gran apetito chico-dijo Gohan

Es normal, soy un guerrero-dijo Zaiko mientras comía

¿Eres un guerrero?-dijo Gohan

Sí, a mí me gusta pelear, desde hace poco había comenzado a entrenar con mi papá pero….

Tranquilo no debes decírmelo-dijo Gohan

Señor Gohan le agradecemos mucho que nos deje estar aquí en su casa-dijo Akeno

Bueno ya que estaban solos en las montañas era lo mínimo que podía hacer-dijo Gohan-Pero quiero ofrecerles algo a los dos, ¿No quieren quedarse a vivir aquí conmigo?

¿Nos dejaría vivir con usted?-dijo Zaiko

Claro, los trataría como si fueran mis nietos y Zaiko, yo podría entrenarte, yo soy un peleador de artes marciales-dijo Gohan

¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko y Gohan asintió con la cabeza

¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan quedarse a vivir conmigo?-dijo Gohan

Aceptamos-dijeron los dos

Bien, desde este momento son mis nietos-dijo Gohan

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Zaiko, Gohan y Akeno se encontraban afuera de la casa, hoy iniciaría el entrenamiento de Zaiko_**

Bien Zaiko ya que has entrenado con tú padre de seguro debes saber a pelear ¿Verdad?-dijo Gohan

Sí, soy muy fuerte, ni siquiera mi papá podía conmigo-dijo Zaiko

De eso no lo dudo, tu expulsas un gran Ki-dijo Gohan

¿Ki?-dijo Zaiko confundido

¿Qué es el Ki?-dijo Akeno

El Ki es la energía interior que tienen todos los seres vivos-dijo Gohan-Me sorprende que no sepas del Ki, ya que expulsas un gran Ki, encima eres capaz de volar y eres capaz de lanzarlo en ráfagas o en esferas, esas son unas habilidad esdel Ki

En realidad, siempre me había preguntado porque era el único que podía hacerlo-dijo Zaiko

Se ve que tienes mucho que aprender, pero de esos me encargare yo-dijo Gohan

 ** _Varias semanas después_**

 ** _Zaiko había progresado mucho en su entrenamiento con Gohan, él le había enseñado como controlar su Ki. Le enseño como detectar el Ki de los demás, como ocultar su propio Ki y algunas técnicas de artes marciales. Pero no solo entrenaba con Zaiko, en algunos momento también entrenaba a Akeno, pero a diferencia que a Zaiko, a ella le enseñaba más las artes marciales que a Zaiko_**

 ** _Actualmente los tres se encontraba afuera de su casa, Gohan había sacado un pizarrón que lo coloco en un árbol y le dio unos libros a Akeno y a Zaiko_**

 ****¿Hoy no entrenaremos?-dijo Zaiko

Este es el entrenamiento Zaiko, las artes marciales no es solo golpear gente-dijo Gohan-Además de tener un cuerpo sano y perfecto para las peleas, también se debe tener conocimiento, eso es muy importante a la hora de pelear

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Akeno

Bien ahora, Zaiko lee la página 4 del libro por favor-dijo Gohan

Ok-dijo Zaiko abriendo su libro

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a leer y así estuvo por unos minutos, el resto del día Gohan les estuvo enseñando varias cosas a Akeno y a Zaiko, le enseño matemáticas, literatura y muchas cosas más_**

 ** _Después de su sesión de estudios, los tres se acostaron en unas hamacas que habían puesto a la sombra de unos árboles_**

Una cosa que les debe quedar clara, es que es bueno descansar, no es bueno excederse al entrenara-dijo Gohan-Sus cuerpo pueden llegar a desgastarse, y esto lo digo especialmente por ti Zaiko, debes aprender a saber cuándo descansar

Entiendo abuelo-dijo Zaiko

Por cierto Akeno, Zaiko me dijo que el día de mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿Es cierto?-dijo Gohan

Sí, mañana es mi cumpleaños-dijo Akeno

Entonces mañana lo celebraremos, el día de mañana no entrenaremos-dijo Gohan

Muchas gracias abuelo-dijo Akeno

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Era el cumpleaños de Akeno y Gohan junto a Zaiko se asegurarían que fuera un feliz cumpleaños. Gohan mando a Zaiko a que capturara a un gran animal para cocinarlo, mientras que Zaiko buscaba a un animal para la comer, Gohan se quedo en la casa junto con Akeno_**

Akeno ve por leña, Zaiko no debe tardar con la comida-dijo Gohan

Sí abuelo-dijo Akeno saliendo de la casa

 ** _Akeno fue al bosque a recoger leña pero no se dio cuenta que ese bosque era del clan Himejima, entro al bosque y comenzó a recoger leña pero no se dio cuenta que había un hombre detrás de ella_**

Hola niña

 ** _Akeno volteo a ver al hombre que estaba detrás de ella y vio que tenía una espada_**

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?-dijo Akeno

Es normal que no me recuerdes ya que eras una bebe en ese entonces-dijo el hombre acercándose a ella. Ahora que ese monstruo no está contigo, puedo matarte

¿Eres del clan Himejima?-dijo Akeno

Así es y tú no eres más que un maldito error, pero no es tú culpa sino que es culpa de tú madre por ser una maldita perra-dijo el hombre

¡No hables así de mi madre!-grito Akeno enojada

Es solo la verdad, ella dejo a un lado el clan por solo placer y lujuria-dijo el hombre

 ** _El hombre rápidamente se lanzo contra Akeno con su espada, Akeno no reaccionaba solo se quedo ahí parada y cerro los ojos_**

 _Sálvame Zaiko-pensó Akeno_

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Akeno abrió los ojos y vio que no tenía ningún rasguño, ella vio al hombre que la quería matar y se sorprendió a ver a Gohan que había aparecido para defenderla, Gohan había detenido la espada del hombre con un báculo de color rojo, Gohan le dio una patada al hombre en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder_**

No permitiré que le hagas daño a mí nieta-dijo Gohan

Veté de aquí anciano, esto no te incumbe-dijo el hombre Himejima

No iré a ningún lado, me encargare de ti por intentar lastimar a mi nieta-dijo Gohan

Bien, primero te matare a ti y luego a la niña-dijo el hombre Himejima

 ** _Rápidamente el hombre se lanzó contra Gohan, este lanzaba cortes con sus espada pero Gohan los esquivaba con facilidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Gohan le dio una patada al hombre en la mandíbula haciendo que este cayera al suelo_**

Mejor veté, no quiero lastimarte-dijo Gohan

No me vengas con esas estupideces anciano-dijo el hombre Hemijima poniéndose de pie

 ** _El hombre se volvió a lanzar contra Gohan, Gohan esquivo todos los ataques del hombre Himejima y…._**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Lo volvió a golpear en el estomago solo que esta vez fue con su báculo sacándole el aire al hombre Himejima_**

Crece Báculo sagrado-dijo Gohan

 ** _De repente el báculo se hizo más largo, tanto que hizo que el hombre fuera a estrellarse contra los árboles del bosque, el báculo regreso a su tamaño normal y Gohan fue con Akeno_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Gohan

Sí, muchas gracias abuelo-dijo Akeno abrazándolo

Bien, vamos a casa-dijo Gohan

 ** _Rompieron el abrazo y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa, pero no se dieron cuenta que el hombre Himejima comenzaba a levantarse del suelo_**

Maldito anciano ¡No dejare que escapen!-grito el hombre Himejima

 ** _El tomo su espada y se lanzo contra Gohan y Akeno, Gohan se preparaba para golpear al hombre pero…_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una esfera de color verde había golpeado al hombre Himejima que lo había enviado hacia los árboles y ocasiono una gran explosión, Akeno y Gohan miraron atrás suyo y vieron a Zaiko_**

Nadie toca a mí hermana y a mi abuelo-dijo Zaiko

 ****Zaiko, por fin has llegado-dijo Gohan

Perdón por tardarme, es que estaba buscando algo muy delicioso-dijo Zaiko

¿Y qué animal trajiste?-dijo Gohan

Vengan a ver-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko los llevo a la casa donde se encontraba un gran dinosaurio muerto que sorprendió a Gohan y a Akeno_**

Traje mucha carne para los tres-dijo Zaiko

Bien, comenzaremos a preparar todo-dijo Gohan

 ** _Tiempo después-En la noche_**

 ** _El dinosaurio se encontraba en una gran fogata asándose, Akeno, Gohan y Zaiko se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la casa, Gohan había ido a la ciudad por un pastel para Akeno, después que Akeno apagara las velas de su pastel, Gohan saco una pequeña bolsa de un mueble que tenía cerca y se la dio a Akeno_**

Espero que te guste Akeno-dijo Gohan

 ** _Akeno abrió la bolsa y se sorprendió por lo que tenía adentro, saco una esfera de color naranja cristalino que tenía cuatro estrellas de color rojo en su interior_**

Es hermosa-dijo Akeno

Es una esfera del dragón-dijo Gohan

¿Una esfera del dragón?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Verán existe una vieja leyenda sobre estas esferas-dijo Gohan-Existen en total siete esferas, cuando reúnes las siete esferas se invoca a un dragón que concede deseos

¿Deseos?-dijo Akeno

Sí, se dice que el dragón te concederá cualquier deseo que quieras-dijo Gohan

Es una gran historia y un gran regalo, muchas gracias abuelo-dijo Akeno

No es nada, solo quiero verte feliz-dijo Gohan

 ** _Los tres comenzaron a comer pastel y carne de dinosaurio, después de tener una gran cena se fueron a dormir, cada uno tenía una hamaca para dormir pero como ya era costumbre, Akeno fue a la hamaca de Zaiko y se acostó a su lado para después abrazarlo. Akeno estaba feliz de tener a Zaiko cerca de ella, con él se sentía protegida, ella estaba por dormirse pero escucho un sollozo, y vio que ese sollozo era de Zaiko_**

Mamá-sollozo Zaiko dormido

 ** _A Akeno le rompió el corazón al ver a su hermano así, ella lo abrazo con fuerza y le acaricio la cabeza para calmarlo_**

Tranquilo Zaiko, no estás solo, estoy contigo y jamás te dejare-dijo Akeno

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a calmarse y de la nada abrazo a Akeno haciendo que esta se sonrojara, Akeno solo sonrió por tal acción de su hermano y se quedo dormida_**

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Meses después_**

 ** _Han pasado unos meses desde el cumple años de Akeno, en ese tiempo Zaiko cumplió siete años, Gohan le dijo a Zaiko que su regalo seria que lo llevaría a entrenar con su maestro, el maestro Muten Roshi_**

 ** _Actualmente los tres se encontraban en el cielo dirigiéndose a la casa del maestro Roshi, Akeno usaba sus alas de ángel caído mientras que Zaiko volaba cargando a Gohan_**

Abuelo, ese tal Roshi ¿Es fuerte?-dijo Zaiko

Si es fuerte, él fue mi maestro cuando era joven-dijo Gohan

¿Me enseñara muchas cosas para hacerme fuerte?-dijo Zaiko

Tú solo piensas en entrenamiento ¿Verdad?-dijo Akeno

Lo hago porque quiero ser más fuerte-dijo Zaiko

Te enseñara lo mismo que a mí-dijo Gohan

¿Aún estamos lejos de donde vive?-dijo Zaiko

No, su casa está ahí-dijo Gohan apuntando a una pequeña isla que estaba en el mar

 ** _Aterrizaron en la isla y vieron que tenía pintado "Kame House"_**

Gohan, tiempo sin verte

 ** _Los tres miraron abajo y se encontraron con una tortuga grande de color café_**

Umigame, no has cambiado nada-dijo Gohan

Dime ¿Quiénes son esos niños que vienen contigo?-dijo Umigame

Ellos son mis nietos Zaiko y Akeno, saluden-dijo Gohan

Mucho gusto-dijeron Zaiko y Akeno

Dime Umigame, ¿El maestro Roshi se encuentra en casa?-dijo Gohan

Sí, espera un momento-dijo Umigame

 ** _Umigame se acerco a la puerta de la casa y hablo_**

Maestro Roshi, Gohan vino a verlo-dijo Umigame

 ** _La puerta se abrió y de la casa salió una persona de baja estatura y delgada, usaba gafas de sol, una camiseta hawaiana, unas bermudas, un caparazón de tortuga en la espalda y tenía una esfera del dragón colgada en un collar, era la esfera de cinco estrellas_**

Gohan, ha pasado tiempo ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-dijo Roshi

Maestro he venido que entrene a mí nieto-dijo Gohan

¿A tú nieto?-dijo Roshi confundido

Zaiko, presentante-dijo Gohan

Mucho gusto señor, soy Zaiko-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, así que este es el muchacho del que me has hablado en tus cartas-dijo Roshi

Así es maestro-dijo Gohan

Pero si no me equivoco, también tienes a una niña-dijo Roshi

Así es maestro, Akeno preséntate-dijo Gohan

Mucho gusto señor, yo soy Akeno-dijo Akeno

Me da gusto conocer a los dos-dijo Roshi antes de mirar a Zaiko-¿Así que quieres ser mi discípulo?

Sí, quiero volverme más fuerte-dijo Zaiko

¿Más fuerte? Pero si ya expulsas un poder increíble, ¿Para qué hacerte más fuerte muchacho?-dijo Roshi

Quiero volverme más fuerte para proteger a mí hermana-dijo Zaiko haciendo sonrojar a Akeno-Por mí culpa mataron a nuestra madre, no fui lo bastante fuerte para salvarla-dijo apretando sus puños-Es por eso que quiero volverme fuerte, para que nadie más muera por mi culpa

Zaiko-dijo Akeno sorprendida

Tus intensiones son buenas Zaiko, pero no puedo entrenarte-dijo Roshi

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Zaiko

Tú Ki supera por mucho el mío y el de Gohan, tus poderes no se compara con ningún humano-dijo Roshi-No veo la razón por cual entrenar a alguien que es mil veces más fuerte que yo

Ya veo-dijo Zaiko deprimido

Pero descuida, tal vez no pueda entrenarte pero te puedo enseñar una de mis grandes técnicas-dijo Roshi

¿Una técnica?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, te enseñare la técnica Kamehameha-dijo Roshi

¿Kamehameha? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Zaiko

Ahora te lo mostrare-dijo Roshi

 ** _Roshi se quito su caparazón y al hacerlo este hizo un pequeño cráter sorprendiendo a Akeno y a Zaiko. Roshi se acerco al mar, se quito su camisa dejando ver su cuerpo delgado y…._**

¡HAAAAAH!

 ** _El cuerpo de Roshi cambio, se había vuelto un poco más alto y habia ganado una gran masa muscular, eso sin duda dejo sorprendidos a Akeno y a Zaiko. Roshi junto sus manos y se comenzó a formar una esfera de color azul entre ellas_**

Kame-dijo Roshi echando sus manos hacia atrás

Hame-en las manos de Roshi la esfera se hizo más grande

¡HAAAAAHHH!

 ** _Roshi lanzo un rayo de Ki de color azul al mar haciendo que el agua se alzara y dividiera en dos, Roshi regreso a su formar normal y fue donde estaba Zaiko_**

Ese es el Kamehameha-dijo Roshi

Eso fue genial-dijo Zaiko-Yo quiero hacerlo ahora

 ** _Al decir eso Zaiko se acerco al mar y junto sus manos_**

No es tan fácil Zaiko, necesitaras cincuenta años para dominarla-dijo Roshi

Zaiko, es mejor que escuches al señor Roshi-dijo Akeno

Déjalo Akeno, dejemos que lo intente-dijo Gohan

Kame-dijo Zaiko creando una esfera de color azul entre sus manos

Hame-la esfera de Zaiko se hizo más grande que la del maestro Roshi

¡HAAAAAAAAHHH!

 ** _El Kamehameha de Zaiko fue mucho más grande y fuerte que el del maestro Roshi, su Kamehameha levanto más agua y la dividió al igual que el maestro Roshi. Roshi, Gohan y Akeno se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos por lo que hizo Zaiko, pero el más sorprendido fue Roshi_**

 _Este muchacho no es común, pudo hacer el Kamehameha en su primer intento y mucho más poderoso qué el mío-pensó Roshi-Sin duda este niño tiene un gran potencial_

Sí, me salió a la primera-dijo Zaiko

Sin duda alguna eres una caja llena de sorpresas Zaiko-dijo Roshi quitándose su colalr-Toma quiero que tengas esto-dijo dándole su collar

¿Qué? ¿Su esfera?-dijo Zaiko

Estoy seguro que le darás un buen uso, además es un regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Roshi-Gohan me dijo que te traería a entrenar por tu cumpleaños, así que quiero que tomes eso como un regalo

Muchas gracias maestro-dijo Zaiko

Pero no es solo eso-dijo Roshi entrando a su casa para luego salir con una caja-Toma también quiero darte esto

 ** _Zaiko tomo la caja y la abrió. Dentro de la caja había un Gi de artes marciales que era de color rojo, el cual tenía una camiseta de mangas cortas de color azul marino, muñequeras de color azul y zapatos de artes marciales. Zaiko sin dudarlo se comenzó a desvestir. Akeno se sonrojo y se tapo sus ojos, Zaiko comenzó a ponerse su nueva ropa y al estar completamente vestido, Akeno quito sus manos en sus ojos y vio a su hermano con su nueva ropa_**

Me queda muy bien-dijo Zaiko haciendo estiramientos

Me alegra que te guste-dijo Roshi

Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Gohan-Fue un gusto volverlo a ver maestro

A mí también me dio gusto volverte ver Gohan, espero que me visiten-dijo Roshi

Lo haremos maestro-dijo Gohan-Chicos despídanse

Adiós Maestro/Señor Roshi-dijeron los dos

 ** _Akeno extendió sus alas y Zaiko agarro su abuelo para luego emprender vuelo hacia las montañas Paoz_**

 ** _Varias semanas después_**

 ** _Akeno y Zaiko estaban sentados en la mesa de su casa esperando a su abuelo para comer, Gohan estaba llevando la comida a la mesa hasta que…._**

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Gohan tiro la comida y se sujeto el pecho para luego caer al suelo_**

¡Abuelo!-gritaron Akeno y Zaiko

 ** _Los dos rápidamente corrieron en la ayuda de su abuelo_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Gohan se encontraba muy enfermo, estaba recostado en su hamaca mientras que Akeno lo cuidaba ya que Zaiko había ido a la ciudad por medicina_**

Akeno-dijo Gohan débilmente

No digas nada abuelo, no te esfuerces-dijo Akeno

Akeno….no me queda mucho tiempo-dijo Gohan

No digas eso abuelo-dijo Akeno con lagrimas en los ojos-Zaiko vendrá pronto con la medicina, aguanta por favor

Solo….quiero que se cuiden….manténganse juntos-dijo Gohan

 ** _Al decir eso Gohan cerró sus ojos_**

¿Abuelo?-dijo Akeno sacudiéndolo con cuidado pero él no respondía-No, no puede ser

 ** _Akeno comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a su abuelo, segundos después pudo escuchar que Zaiko habia llegado, él entro a la casa con la medicina_**

Akeno traje la medicina-dijo Zaiko pero vio como Akeno abrazaba a su abuelo

 ** _Se acerco un poco y pudo escuchar los sollozos de su hermana_**

Akeno ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, ha muerto-dijo Akeno

 ** _Zaiko soltó la medicina al escuchar eso, cayó de rodillas y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Akeno se acerco a él y lo abrazo, ambos estaban llorando por la pérdida del hombre que los había cuidado por los últimos meses y los había tratado como si fueran sus nietos_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Gohan murió, Akeno y Zaiko se quedaron en la pequeña casa para cuidarla, ese ya se había convertido en su hogar. Así que no lo dejarían para nada_**

 ** _Actualmente Zaiko se encontraba en el bosque entrenando mientras que Akeno se había quedado en la casa para hacer la comida. Todo estaba tranquilo en la casa pero…_**

Eres idéntica a tú madre-dijo una voz femenina detrás de Akeno y ella volteo

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Akeno había recibido una gran herida en su abdomen, Akeno vio a la mujer que la había atacado y vio a una anciana de pelo largo y blanco, ella pudo recordar al instante quien era_**

Abuela-dijo Akeno débil

Lamento que esto deba suceder, pero si tú madre no hubiera sido tan egoísta y nos hubiera escuchado y se hubiera casado con un humano, nada de esto estuviera pasando-dijo la anciana

 ** _Al decir eso, la anciana guardo su Katana_**

No debiste separarte de ese monstruo, él tiene el poder suficiente como para destruir una ciudad por completo pero no me sorprende que este contigo-dijo la anciana-Si quieres a alguien a quien culpar, culpa a tu madree egoísta, ella solo se preocupaba por la lujuria y por ella misma

 ** _La anciana se marcho de ahí sin dejar rastro de arrepentimiento, Akeno a duras penas se levanto y comenzó a caminar mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo_**

 _Sí voy a morir, al menos quiero ver a Zaiko por última vez-pensó Akeno_

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba entrenando pero de repente sintió que el Ki de Akeno estaba disminuyendo rápidamente, el corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana_**

 ** _Al llegar en donde se encontraba Akeno, se quedo en Shock al verla tirada en el suelo con una gran cortada en su abdomen y un charco de sangre, Zaiko cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar_**

 _Perdóname mamá, no puede protegerla-pensó Zaiko_

 ** _El se estaba culpando por esto, pensaba que nunca debió a ir a entrenar y dejarla sola, Zaiko se acerco al cuerpo de Akeno y la abrazo, pero sorprendentemente su corazón seguía latiendo, ella seguía viva_**

Por fin te encuentro Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko levanto la mirada y delante de él estaba Rias, Rias pudo ver que la chica que estaba en los brazos de Zaiko era misma que ha estado viendo por el último año pero ahora estaba herida_**

 ** _Zaiko tuvo una idea al ver a Rias_**

Convierte a Akeno en tu reina, hazla parte de tú nobleza-dijo Zaiko mirando a Rias

¿Qué?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Por favor, hazla tú reina-dijo Zaiko

Yo…Uh…Está bien-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias saca una pieza de ajedrs, la de reina para ser exactos, se acerco a Akno y realizo un conjuro y coloco la pieza dentro de Akeno, una luz roja comienza a brillar intensamente en el cuerpo de Akeno, Zaiko pudo sentir que el Ki de Akeno estaba aumentando poco a poco y su herida poco a poco se estaba cerrando, al terminar, Zaiko cargo a Akeno y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa_**

¡Espera! Ella es mi reina, debe servirme-dijo Rias

Eso no pasara-dijo Zaiko yéndose del lugar

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko llevo a Akeno a su casa y la recostó con mucho cuidado en su hamaca, el comenzó a usar la magia de curación que había aprendido gracias a su madre, con el poder que tenía, era muy bueno en eso, incluso lo considero mejor que ella. Al terminar de sanar a Akeno, pudo sentir el Ki de Rias que se acercaba junto con otras dos personas_**

 ** _Zaiko salió de la casa y pudo ver a Rias acompañado por un niño rubio de ojos azules que sostenía una espada y un hombre de cabello largo y castaño, ojos azules que llevaba el uniforme tradicional Shisengumi, que consistía de un haori y hakama sobre un kimono, con una cuerda blanca llamada tasuki cruzado sobre el pecho atado en la parte posterior_**

Zaiko-kun, Sabes que mi reina tendrá que servirme a mí ¿Verdad?-dijo RIas en tono firme

Eso no pasara-dijo Zaiko

Mira niño, eres un humano, no sabes las reglas y tradiciones-dijo el niño rubio-Seria conveniente que cumplas o de lo contrario te convertiremos en un demonio ahora

Unos debiluchos como ustedes no me intimidan-dijo Zaiko

 ** _El niño rubio se lanzo contra Zaiko a una gran velocidad, alzo su espada y…_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Zaiko detuvo la espada con un solo dedo, dejando a Rias y al castaño sorprendidos_**

 **¡PAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un potente derechazo al niño en el estomago que lo hizo contra los árboles y también haciendo que derribara algunos con su cuerpo_**

¡Kiba!-grito Rias preocupada

¿Cuál es tu nombre humano?-dijo el castaño

Zaiko Himejima-dijo Zaiko

Yo soy Souji Okita y te arrepentirás por lo que has hecho-dijo el castaño poniéndose en pose de pelea

¿Quieres pelea? Bien por mí-dijo Zaiko-¡AAAHHH!

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a aumentar su Ki, todo el suelo comenzó a temblar y el cielo se puso oscuro, el cabello de Zaiko comenzó a ponerse de punta y a parpadear de negro a dorado y sus ojos cambiaron a un azul verdoso, Souji y Rias estaban sumamente sorprendidos por el poder que Zaiko estaba expulsando. Souji se dio cuenta que Zaiko ya había superado los poderes de su amo Sirzechs en tan poco tiempo. Pero no solo los de Sirzechs si no de cualquier demonio o ser viviente de la tierra_**

¡HAAAAHH!

 ** _Hubo un gran resplandor que encegueció a Rias y a Souji, cuando pudieron ver d nuevo se sorprendieron a ver a Zaiko que ahora tenía su cabello de punta de tono dorado, sus ojos ahora eran de color azul verdoso y tenía una aura flameante dorada a su alrededor_**

¿Estás preparado para pelear? Porque yo lo estoy-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Ahora el Souji estaba nervioso y asustado, sin duda Zaiko trapearía el suelo con él en tan solo unos segundos, tenía que pensar en algo rápido o sería asesinado_**

¡Espera!-grito el Souji-Podemos hacer un trato

¿Un trato?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Akeno poco a poco estaba despertando y cuando despertó por completo pudo ver a Zaiko delante de ella, ella rápidamente lo abrazo_**

Zaiko, pensé que ya no te volvería ver-dijo Akeno-Pero dime ¿qué paso? Pensé que moriría después de ser atacada

Akeno lo que paso fue….

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido ella se sorprendió al saber que ahora era una demonio pero Zaiko le dijo otra que la sorprendió más_**

Zaiko…no…no me dejes por favor-dijo Akeno llorando y abrazando a su hermano

 ** _Zaiko le había dicho q ue tenía que irse al inframundo a vivir con Rias y su familia porque era lo más seguro para ella_**

Vas a estar bien Akeno, es lo mejor para ti-dijo Zaiko

No quiero, no quiero, quiero quedarme contigo, tengo que cuidarte ya que soy tú hermana mayor-dijo Akeno llorando

Akeno, estaré bien no te preocupes por mí, iré a visitarte cada vez que pueda-dijo Zaiko

Onni-sama te permitirá visitarla-dijo Rias entrando a la casa-Podrás verla una vez al mes

Ve Akeno, yo cuidare la casa del abuelo-dijo Zaiko

Está bien iré con ellos-dijo Akeno limpiándose las lagrimas-Pero quiero que conserves esto-dijo Akeno sacando su esfera del dragón

¿La esfera que te regalo el abuelo?-dijo Zaiko tomando la esfera

Sí, es nuestro último recuerdo que tenemos de nuestro abuelo, cuídala por favor-dijo Akeno

Lo hare-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Akeno abrazo a su hermano por última vez y fue con Rias, salieron de la casa donde estaba Souji cargando a un Kiba que estaba inconsciente, Rias creó un círculo mágico en el suelo y Zaiko pudo ver una sonrisa en su hermana antes de desaparecer_**

 ** _Zaiko solo emprendió vuelo hacia un lugar donde tenía que resolver algunos asuntos_**

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

 ** _Clan Himejima_**

 ** _La anciana que había atacado a Akeno estaba tomando té junto el resto del clan en un templo_**

¿Acabaste con ella?-dijo un hombre del clan

Claro, solo nos falta el chico y el trabajo estará terminado-dijo la anciana

Jajaja me hubiera ver la expresión del niño a ver a su hermana muerta-dijo un hombre riendo

Si de seguro debe estar llorando en este momento jajaja-dijo una mujer riendo

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El techo del templo fue destruido y todos los escombros golpearon a los miembros del clan Himejima, ellos estaban furiosos y estaban dispuestos a matar al que hizo eso pero todo ese rencor y ganas de matar se convirtió en miedo al ver a un Zaiko que tenía su cabello rubio y una expresión de enojo en su cara que estaba en el cielo_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se ríen como hace un segundo?-dijo Zaiko comenzando a descender

 ** _Cuando Zaiko llego al suelo todos los del clan Himejima se alejaron de él y tomaron sus armas, Zaiko solo creó una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y volteo a ver a los del Clan_**

Ahora pagaran por el infierno que hicieron vivir a mí hermana, a mí madre y a mí-dijo Zaiko con un tono frio

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Hola chicos espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, este solo es una parte informativa sobre la historia, aquí le diré los niveles de pelea que tienen los personajes hasta ahora_**

 ** _Azazel: 15,000_**

 ** _Azazel (máximo poder):25,000_**

 ** _Baraquiel: 12,000_**

 ** _Baraquiel (Máximo poder):22,000_**

 ** _Kokabiel:9,000_**

 ** _Kokabiel(máximo poder):15,000_**

 ** _Sirzechs:18,000_**

 ** _Sirzechs(máximo poder): 30,000_**

 ** _Souji: 15,000_**

 ** _Souji (Máximo poder):20,000_**

 ** _Rias:500 (Recuerden que aun es una niña y es demonio)_**

 ** _Akeno: 250 (Antes de ser demonio)_**

 ** _Akeno: 450(después de ser demonio)_**

 ** _Kiba: 220_**

 ** _Zaiko (estado base): 35,000_**

 ** _Zaiko (Súper saiyajin): 175,0000_**

 ** _Zaiko(Súper saiyajin legendario):350,0000_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Clan Himejima_**

 ** _Todo el lugar estaba totalmente destruido, por el suelo solo había escombros y los cadáveres de los miembros del clan. Zaiko no tuvo piedad con ninguno de ellos, aunque le rogaran o se disculpaban, él no tuvo piedad con ninguno_**

Al parecer son tan solo unos debiluchos-dijo Zaiko regresando a la normalidad-Son valientes cuando su enemigo es una niña indefensa pero cuando aparece alguien que si les da pelea, no son más que unos miedosos

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a alejarse del lugar pero, de los escombro salió la misma anciana que había atacada a Akeno, ella se encontraba muy herida y con su Katana en sus manos, se lanzó a atacar a Zaiko ya que este estaba descuidado_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _La espada de la anciana se rompió cuando toco la piel de Zaiko dejándola sorprendida y aterrada a la vez, Zaiko volteo a verla y….._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le hizo vomitar mucha sangre y que cayera al suelo, Zaiko la tomo por el cabello y la levanto_**

¿Qué intentabas hacer, vieja decrepita?-dijo Zaiko fríamente

 ** _Zaiko lanzo a la anciana al cielo y creó una esfera de Ki en su mano para después lanzarla contra la anciana_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _La anciana fue eliminada del mundo con la esfera de Ki que le había lanzado Zaiko, él siguió su camino después de eso pero pudo ver que algo brillaba debajo de unos de los escombros, quito los escombros y se sorprendió a ver dos esferas del dragón, era la esfera de una estrella y la de dos estrellas_**

Quién diría que gente como ustedes tendrían unas esferas del dragón-dijo Zaiko tomando las esferas-Bueno creo que ya no las necesitaran

 ** _Al decir eso Zaiko se fue volando del lugar_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko llego a la casa de su abuelo, entro y puso las esferas que había conseguido junto con las otras dos que tenía, se sorprendió como estas comenzaron a brillar al momento que las junto_**

Woow, están brillando-dijo Zaiko mirando las esferas

 ** _Zaiko guardo las esferas para después ir a su hamaca para descansar, Zaiko se quedo mirando el techo y solo pudo pensar en una cosa en ese momento_**

 _Akeno-pensó Zaiko_

 ** _Él se estaba acomodando para dormir pero le hacia difícil ya que no estaba su hermana para que lo abrazara, ya se había acostumbrado a que Akeno siempre lo abrazara en las noches. Después de unos minutos pudo acomodarse y se quedo dormido_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Akeno se fue con Rias al inframundo y que Zaiko se quedo a cuidar la casa de su abuelo, él actualmente se encontraba arrastrando a un dinosaurio que había casado hace poco para poder comérselo, Zaiko llego a su casa y estaba a punto de hacer una fogata para cocinar el dinosaurio pero…_**

Por fin te encuentro

 ** _Zaiko volteo a ver quien había dicho eso y se encontró aquella niña que conoció en el parque hace un año_**

Tú-dijo Zaiko

Te has hecho más fuerte-dijo la niña

Escucha, no tengo tiempo para pelear así que vete-dijo Zaiko mientras hacia la fogata

No, no tengo interés en pelear contigo, pero aun si viniera a eso me derrotarías, no tendría oportunidad contigo-dijo la niña

Ya veo-dijo Zaiko terminando de hacer la fogata-Dime ¿Quién eres?

Yo soy Ophis-dijo la niña

¿Ophis?-dijo Zaiko mientras prendía la fogata con una esfera d Ki

Ouroboros Ophis, soy conocida como el dragón infinito, la persona más poderosa en este mundo-dijo Ophis

Mmm….nunca he escuchado de ti ¿En verdad eres muy poderosa?-dijo Zaiko mientras ponía el dinosaurio en el fuego

Sí pero como ya te dije, tú me vencerías con facilidad-dijo Ophis

Que lastima, hubiera sido divertido pelear contra ti-dijo Zaiko

¿Divertido? No lo entiendo-dijo Ophis confundida

¿Nunca te has divertido?-dijo Zaiko

No, no sé qué es eso-dijo Ophis

Divertirse es pasar tiempo con tus amigos-dijo Zaiko

¿Amigos? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Ophis más confundida

¿Tampoco sabes lo que son los amigos?-dijo Zaiko y Ophis negó con la cabeza-Los amigos son personas en las que confías y que están ahí para ti sin pedir nada a cambio y que te ayudan cuando estás en problemas

Entonces ¿Somos amigos?-dijo Ophis

Bueno, apenas si te conozco, yo diría que eres una conocida-dijo Zaiko

¿Una conocida es más que un amigo?-dijo Ophis

Uhm…No, amigos son las personas que se conocen desde hace tiempo y conocidos sonlas personas que apenas conoces por poco tiempo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En ese instante Ophis sintió algo de emoción, cosa que era raro en ella, sintió tristeza por no ser amiga de Zaiko_**

Pero si nos conocemos más podemos ser amigos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al escuchar eso, Ophis se decidió en ser la amiga de Zaiko_**

Entonces conozcámonos más Zaiko-dijo Ophis

De acuerdo Ophis-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

 ** _En eso se escucho el gruñir del estomago de Zaiko_**

Jejeje perdón es que tengo hambre-dijo Zaiko sonriendo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza-¿Quieres comer conmigo?

Con mucho gusto-dijo Ophis

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko y Ophis estaban afuera de la casa comiendo, Zaiko tenía una de las piernas del dinosaurio que devoro en segundos, mientras que Ophis tenía un plato con su porción de carne_**

¿Siempre comer mucho?-dijo Ophis

Sí, soy un guerrero y debo estar bien alimentado-dijo Zaiko antes de morder la otra pierda del dinosaurio –Pero dime Ophis ¿Por qué me buscabas?

Te buscaba porque quiero que me ayudes a derrotar a Great Red y reclamar el silencio-dijo Ophis

¿Great Red?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Great Red es un dragón como yo-dijo Ophis

¿Y qué es el silencio?-dijo Zaiko

La nada, el lugar donde yo nací pero ahora no puedo volver-dijo Ophis

¿Por qué?-dijo Zaiko

Fue sellado por Great Red, es por eso que quiero que me ayudes a derrotarlo para recuperarlo-dijo Ophis

Ese tal Great Res ¿s más fuerte que tú?-dijo Zaiko y Ophis asintió con la cabeza-Ya veo, así que no tienes hogar por ese dragón, no te preocupes yo me encargar de él y podrás volver a tú hogar, pro si quieres puedes quedarte aquí hasta que se tipo vuelva a aparecer-dijo Zaiko sonriendo y con sinceridad

¿Me ayudaras? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-dijo Ophis

No quiero nada Ophis, como ya te dije, los amigos se ayudan sin pedir nada a cambio-dijo Zaiko

¿Amigos? ¿Ya somos amigos?-dijo Ophis

Así es Ophis, somos amigos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Ophis se sorprendió mucho, ella tenía un amigo después de tantos años de soledad, por fin tenía a su primer amigo. Eso la puso ¿Feliz?, no lo entendía, no entendía las emociones, nunca las había necesitado, siempre considero que era una pérdida de tiempo comprender tales cosas, pero con Zaiko era la primera vez que se sentía así_**

Eres un ser extraño Zaiko pero me agradas-dijo Ophis

¿Gracias?-dijo Zaiko confundido

 ** _De repente comenzó a oscurecer, se estaba haciendo de noche_**

¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?-dijo Zaiko

Me gustaría-dijo Ophis

 ** _Zaiko apago la fogata y los dos entraron a la casa, Zaiko le dijo a Ophis que escogiera la hamaca que quisiera, ella se acosto en la vieja hamaca que era de Gohan pero no podía dormir por una extraña razón, ella bajo de la hamaca y fue a la de Zaiko, pudo ver como Zaiko se encontraba cómodamente dormido, ella subió a la hamaca y se acostó a su lado. Zaiko aun estando dormido, abrazo a Ophis y la jalo hacia él. Tal acto sorprendió a Ophis y pudo sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente_**

 _¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?-pensó Ophis_

Mmm..Akeno-dijo Zaiko dormido

 ** _Ahora Ophis se quedo sorprendida y pensativa, ¿Quién era Akeno? Y ¿Qué era para Zaiko? Sin duda alguna tenía que averiguar quién era esa tal Akeno_**

 ** _Un mes después_**

 ** _Ophis se había quedado a vivir junto con Zaiko, ella iba a todas partes con Zaiko, lo acompañaba cuando iba a cazar y a entrenar. Ella pudo notar como el poder d Zaiko iba aumentando poco a poco mientras seguía entrenando, sin duda alguna él derrotaría a Great Red_**

 ** _Actualmente Ophis y Zaiko se encontraban en la casa, Ophis y Zaiko estaban limpiando la casa hasta que Ophis encontró las esferas del dragón_**

Zaiko ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Ophis enseñándole las esferas

Esas son esferas del dragón-dijo Zaiko

¿Esferas del dragón?-dijo Ophis

Sí, mi abuelo me conto una leyenda, si juntas las siete esferas del dragón, un dragón mágico aparecerá y cumplirá tus deseos-dijo Zaiko

¿Deseos?-dijo Ophis

Sí, aunque no sé si sea cierta la leyenda ya que solo tengo cuatro esferas-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, ¿Dónde las conseguiste?-dijo Ophis

La de cuatro estrellas se la dio nuestro abuelo Gohan a Akeno, la de cinco estrellas me la dio el maestro Roshi y las otras dos las conseguí por ahí-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko te he escuchado mencionar a una tal Akeno, ¿Qué es ella para ti?-dijo Ophis

Ella es mi hermana, solo que ella ahora es un demonio y vive en el inframundo-dijo Zaiko-Por cierto, en tres días tengo que ir a visitarla

¿Visitarla?-dijo Ophis

Sí, ellos me dijeron que podía ir a visitarla cada mes-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo-dijo Ophis

 ** _Zaiko de repente sintió un Ki afuera de la casa, así que rápidamente salió de la casa siendo seguido por Ophis, a fuera de la casa pudieron ver a un hombre de piel muy oscura que vestía ropa árabe y que estaba parado sobre una alfombra_**

Mucho gusto-dijo el hombre

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Zaiko

Yo soy Mr. Popo-dijo el hombre

¿Mr. Popo?-dijo Zaiko

Así es-dijo Mr. Popo

¿Y a que ha venido?-dijo Ophis

He venido por ti-dijo Mr. Popo señalando a Zaiko

¿A mí?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, vengo a llevarte al templo de Kami-sama-dijo Mr. Popo

¿El templo de Kami-sama? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Zaiko

He oído hablar de él, es el templo del dios de la tierra-dijo Ophis

Así es, Kami-sama me ha pedido que te buscara porque te quiere entrenar-dijo Mr. Popo

¿Me quiere entrenar? ¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko emocionado

Sí, me dijo que te llevara lo más rápido posible para iniciar el entrenamiento-dijo Mr. Popo

Ok iré pero, ¿Ophis también pude ir?-dijo Zaiko

Claro-dijo Mr. Popo

Bien entonces vamos-dijo Zaiko

Suban-dijo Mr. Popo

 ** _Ophis y Zaiko subieron a la alfombra y rápidamente esta comenzó a moverse a una gran velocidad. En cuestión de segundos aparecieron en una gran torre que no parecía fin_**

Bien bajen-dijo Mr. Popo y Zaiko y Ophis hicieron lo que dijo

¿Este es el templo de Kami-sama?-dijo Zaiko

No, esta es la torre Karin-dijo Mr. Popo

No se supone que nos llevarías al templo de Kami-sama-dijo Ophis

Lo hare pero primero, Zaiko tienes que escalar esta torre-dijo Mr. Popo

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

Aquí inicia tú entrenamiento, escala la torre y cuando llegues con Karin, el te dirá que vayas con Kami-sama-dijo Mr. Popo

Ok, será fácil-dijo Zaiko

Y casi se me olvida decirte esto, no puedes volar-dijo Mr. Popo

De acuerdo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En ese momento Mr. Popo se fue y Zaiko comenzó a escalar la torre mientras que Ophis debes d escalar voló_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Han pasado diez minutos y Zaiko ya iba a la mitad. Ophis le estaba dando ánimos para que escalara más rápido_**

Vamos Zaiko, ya falta poco-dijo Ophis-Pon más esfuerzo

Es fácil para ti decirlo, tu puedes volar y no estás haciendo esto-dijo Zaiko

Vamos, no eres débil-dijo Ophis

Rayos, hubiera comido antes de venir, ya tengo hambre-dijo Zaiko-Y casi no tengo energías, si hubiera comido algo ya hubiera terminado esto desde hace poco

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko llego a la cima de la torre, el se tiro al suelo para descansar mientras que Ophis aterrizo y se sentó alado de él_**

Vaya, has subido la torre en muy poco tiempo

 ** _Los dos levantaron la mirada y vieron a un gato blanco que tenía un gran bastón_**

Has conseguido hacer un record muchacho, subiste la torre en quince minutos-dijo el gato

¿Usted es el maestro Karin?-dijo Zaiko

Así es, y tú debes ser Zaiko ¿Verdad?-dijo Karin

Sí-dijo Zaiko

Bien Kami tenía razón, eres un chico talentoso-dijo Karin

Mr. Popo me dijo que usted me dejaría ir al templo de Kami-sama-dijo Zaiko

Así es pero dime algo chico ¿Tienes hambre?-dijo Karin

Sí, tengo mucha hambre en este momento-dijo Zaiko

Entonces toma-dijo Karin dándole una semilla

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Zaiko

Es una semilla del ermitaño-dijo Karin

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Ophis

Las semillas del ermitaño son mi creación, puede saciar tú apetito por diez días-dijo Karin

Entonces ¿No tengo que comer por diez días?-dijo Zaiko

Así es, pero no solo eso, también puede curar las heridas de las personas en tan solo un segundo, son mucho más efectivas que las mejores medicinas del mundo-dijo Karin

Es sorprendente-dijo Zaiko llevando la semilla a su boca

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a masticar la semilla y luego se la trago, el rápidamente s levanto con mucha energía_**

Woow, me siento genial, ya no tengo hambre-dijo Zaiko

Ves te lo dije-dijo Karin-Ahora puedes ir con Kami-sama, su templo se encuentra arriba de mi torre, puedes llegar volando

Muchas gracias maestro-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos rápidamente colaron hacia el templo de Kami-sama, y tal como dijo el maestro Karin, el templo de Kami estaba arriba de la torre. Al llegar al templo pudieron ver a Mr. Popo que estaba alimentando a unas aves_**

Por fin llegan, tardaron menos de lo que pensé-dijo Mr. Popo

Así que es el templo de Kami-sama-dijo Zaiko

Me lo imagine diferente-dijo Ophis

Bien, ven Zaiko te presentare a Kami-sama-dijo Mr. Popo

 ** _Los tres caminaron hasta la entrada del templo donde salió un hombre de piel verde oscura, en los brazos y piernas tenía una especie de círculos de color amarillo oscuro con contorno rojo, tenía orejas muy grandes y antenas en lo alto de su cabeza. Llevaba puesto una capa morada y una túnica con el kanji_** _神_ ** _, también llevaba consigo un bastón de madera_**

Bienvenido Zaiko-dijo el hombre verde

¿Tú eres Kami-sama?-dijo Zaiko

Así es, soy el dios de la tierra-dijo Kami-sama

Mucho gusto señor-dijo Zaiko

El placer es mío, de seguro te debes estar preguntando el porqué te hice venir-dijo Kami-sama

¿Quiere entrenarme verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Sí pero la razón por la cual te quiero entrenar es porque se aproxima una gran amenaza-dijo Kami-sama

¿Una gran amenaza?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, el sujeto que vendrá es muy poderoso incluso tú con tú poder actual no podrías derrotarlo-dijo Kami-sama

Imposible, Zaiko es el sujeto más fuerte que conozco, incluso es más fuerte que yo y Great Red-dijo Ophis

No negare que Zaiko es muy fuerte y más fuerte que cualquiera pero, aun no sabes controlar tú poder ¿Verdad?-dijo Kami-sama

¿Cómo lo sabe?-dijo Zaiko

Te he estado observando, tu posees un gran poder pero aun no lo controlas-dijo Kami-sama-Te daré el entrenamiento adecuado para que puedas usar todo tú poder de súper saiyajin

¿Súper saiyajin? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Zaiko

¿No sabes que eres un saiyajin?-dijo Kami-sama

No, ni sé que es eso, yo soy Zaiko Himejima, un ser humano-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko tú no eres un humano, eres un saiyajin que fue criado aquí en la tierra-dijo Kami-sama

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido-¿Qué es eso de saiyajin? Por favor dime

Aremos un trato, acabando tú entrenamiento te diré todo sobre lo que en realidad eres-dijo Kami-sama

Pero no puedo, en tres días tengo que ver a mi hermana-dijo Zaiko

No te preocupes por eso, tú entrenamiento solo será por dos días-dijo Kami-sama

¿Dos días?-dijo Zaiko

Sígueme-dijo Kami-sama

 ** _Kami-sama entro al templo y fue seguido por Zaiko, Ophis y Mr. Popo. Kami-sama los llevo a una puerta de madera y le dijo a Mr. Popo que la abriera, al abrirla pudieron ver un lugar completamente blanco_**

¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Zaiko

Esta es la sala dl tiempo-dijo Kami-sama

¿La sala del tiempo?-dijo Zaiko

Dentro de ella puedes entrenar lo de un año en tan solo un día-dijo Mr. Popo

Eso es genial, ya quiero entrar-dijo Zaiko

Espera Zaiko-dijo Kami-sama-Antes que entres quiero que te pongas esto

 ** _Kami-sama hizo aparecer un Gi parecido al de Zaiko, él se quito su Gi y se puso su nuevo Gi pero pudo notar que este era pesado_**

¿Sientes algo diferente?-dijo Kami-sama

Es pesado-dijo Zaiko poniéndose los zapatos

Sí, esa ropa es de entrenamiento, cada prenda pesa cincuenta kilos-dijo Kami-sama-Dime ¿Cómo t sientes?

Es algo difícil moverse pero creo que a lo domine-dijo Zaiko mientras s estiraba

Bien, antes que nada, debes saber que solo puedes quedarte dos días dentro de la sala, ya que si te quedas por tres días la puerta desaparecerá y ya no podrás volver-dijo Kami-sama

Entendido-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko entro a la habitación y Mr. Popo cerró la puerta, Zaiko noto que su cuerpo pesaba más dentro de la habitación_**

Mi cuerpo se siente más pesado-dijo Zaiko para sí mismo-No importa, debo entrenar para volverme más fuerte

¡HAAAHHH!

 ** _Zaiko se transformo y comenzó a entrenar_**

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Kami-sama, Mr. Popo y Ophis estaban afuera del templo esperando que Zaiko saliera_**

Dime Ophis ¿Utilizaras a Zaiko para derrotar a Great Red?-dijo Kami-sama

Sí-dijo Ophis

Ya veo, ¿Qué le ofreciste para que te ayudara?-dijo Kami-sama

Nada, el lo está haciendo voluntariamente ya que somos amigos-dijo Ophis

¿Amigos? Yo que recuerde tú ni siquiera sabias esa palabra-dijo Kami-sama

Zaiko, me ha enseñado la importancia de los amigos-dijo Ophis

Ya veo, es niño te ha cambiado-dijo Kami-sama

 ** _De repente los dos sintieron un enorme poder que se acercaba donde estaban, del templo salió un Zaiko que había crecido, ahora superaba a Ophis en tamaño ya que antes era del mismo tamaño, el Gi que le habia dado Kami-sama se encontraba muy roto y rasgado_**

¿Cómo te sientes Zaiko?-dijo Kami-sama

Más fuerte y hambriento ¿Tienen algo para comer?-dijo Zaiko

Mr. Popo, traeré comida por favor-dijo Kami-sama

Enseguida Kami-sama-dijo Mr. Popo

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko estaba comiendo montones y montones de comida que le traía Mr. Popo, detrás de e´l había una gran montaña de platos sucios_**

Aww, estoy lleno-dijo Zaiko terminando su plato numero 65

Bien Zaiko, ya que terminaste tú entrenamiento es hora que cumpla con mi parte del traro-dijo Kami-sama-Mr. Popo trae las esferas

Sí Kami-sama-dijo Mr. Popo entrando al templo

¿las esferas? ¿Se refiere a las esferas del dragón?-dijo Zaiko

Exacto, Ophis nos dijo que tenías cuatro esferas, así que las tomamos y nos encargamos de buscar las tres restantes-dijo Kami-sama

Ya veo-dijo Zaiko-Pero ¿Por qué?

Le preguntaras a Shen Long sobre los saiyajins-dijo Kami-sama

¿Shen Long?-dijo Zaiko

El dragón mágico de las esferas-dijo Kami-sama

 ** _Mr. Popo salió del templo con las siete esferas del dragón, las puso en el suelo y Kami-sama se acerco a las esferas_**

¡Sal Shen Long y cumple nuestros deseos!-grito Kami-sama

 ** _Las esferas brillaron y todo el cielo se oscureció. De las esfera solio un gran dragón con cuerpo de serpiente, tenía la piel escamosa de color verde, cuernos de ciervo, ojos rojos, tenía cuatro dedos en cada pie, dientes afilados, unos bigotes largos y una larga cabellera verde en sus mejillas en forma de media luna_**

 **Vamos, díganme su deseo, solo puedo concederles uno-** dijo Shen Long

Zaiko-dijo Kami-sama

Sí, Shen Long, quiero que me digas todo acerca de mí, de donde vengo y que soy en realidad- dijo Zaiko

 **Está bien eso es un deseo fácil de conceder-** dijo Shen Long- **Tú Zaiko, eres un saiyajin proveniente del planeta Sadara. El planeta Sadara era el planeta en donde vivía la raza saiyajin, los saiyajins era una raza de guerreros más conocida de la galaxia por su habilidad en los combates y por tener colas de monos. O al menos eso era antes, los saiyajins habían perdido el interés en los combates y era una raza pacifica y era rara la vez que peleaban, también por el tiempo fueron perdiendo sus colas de mono que los distinguían**

Un momento ¿Eran?-dijo Zaiko

 **El planeta Sadara fue destruido hace siete años por Frost, un pirata galáctico-** dijo Shen Long- **Frost fingió ser una persona amable y noble, a su mando tenía un gran ejercito que incluía a los saiyajins, pero un día fue descubierto por un saiyajin, y ese saiyajin era tú padre**

¿Mi padre?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

 **Sí, el había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de Frost y fue a decírselo a los demás saiyajins, pero ellos no le creyeron-** dijo Shen Long- **Entonces tú padre decidió mandarte aquí para que estuvieras seguro, tú aterrizaste en la tierra y fuiste encontrado por la humana Shuri Himejima y el ángel caído Baraquiel**

Madre nunca me conto eso-dijo Zaiko

 **Tú eres uno de los pocos saiyajin que aun existen en el universo-** dijo Shen Long

¿Uno de los pocos?-dijo Zaiko

 **Hubo algunos saiyajins que se salvaron de la destrucción del planeta Sadara porque estaban en otros planetas-** dijo Shen Long- **En total solo quedan cuatro saiyajins contando contigo, y de los cuatro tú eres el legendario súper saiyajin**

¿El legendario súper saiyajin?-dijo Zaiko

 **El legendario súper saiyajin es una leyenda de la cultura saiyajin, según la leyenda el legendario súper saiyajin aparece cada mil años, un saiyajin que posee un poder inimaginable e inalcanzable-** dijo Shen Long- **Bien eso ha sido todo, ya me cumplido tú deseo, ahora me despido**

 ** _Shen Long desapareció y las esferas comenzaron a elevarse en el aire, Zaiko rápidamente salto y agarro la esfera de cuatro estrellas, las demás esferas se dispersaron por el resto del mundo, la esfera que Zaiko tenía se había vuelto piedra_**

No te preocupes, en un año volverá ser la misma esfera-dijo Kami-sama

Ya veo-dijo Zaiko guardando su esfera

Zaiko del enemigo del cual te hable es de Frost, el mismo que destruyo tú planeta-dijo Kami-sama

¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, él vendrá en siete años a atacar al planeta-dijo Kami-sama-Quise que vinieras aquí para que supieras controlar bien tú poder de saiyajin legendario

La verdad es que sí pude controlar ese poder, ya que ahora se que soy un saiyajin ya sé cómo llamarle-dijo Zaiko

Bien, lo que quiero que hagas es que entrenes en esa forma hasta que llegue Frost-dijo Kami-sama

Tranquilo Kami-sama, lo hare-dijo Zaiko

Bien, lo mejor ahora es que vayas a descansar-dijo Kami-sama

Eso hare-dijo Zaiko-Vamos Ophis

Sí-dijo Ophis

Nos vemos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko y Ophis emprendieron vuelo directo a las montañas Paoz_**

 ** _Tiempo después-en la noche_**

 ** _Zaiko estaba en su hama despierto mientras que Ophis lo estaba abrazando mientras dormía, el se encontraba mirando el techo no dejaba de pensar de que le diría a su hermano sobre lo que había descubierto el día de hoy_**

 _¿Cómo le explicare esto a Akeno? ¿Cómo tomara la notica de que no soy su hermano?-pensó Zaiko_

 ** _El se mantuvo pensando por unos minutos más hasta que se quedo dormido mientras abrazaba a Ophis_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aquí les vengo a decir los nuevos niveles de pelea pero solo serán de Zaiko y Ophis, y también les diré que Zaiko si tendrá un harem y les diré cuales serán las chicas que lo conformaran, primero los niveles de poder_**

Zaiko (Estado base):56,000

Zaiko(Ssj):280,0000

Zaiko(SsjL):560,0000-?(Pongo esto porque estando en SsjL su poder sigue aumentando así no se sabe que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser)

Ophis:70,000

Ophis(máximo poder):110,0000

 ** _Ahora las chicas del harem:_**

Akeno(Principal y la que estará al mando)

Ophis(Segunda al mando)

Grayfia

Bulma

Reynalle

Kalawarner

Mittelt

Serafall

Kuroka

Rossweisse

Rias

 ** _Estas son las chicas que he pensado meter en el harem por el momento, también he pensado que Zaiko le quite su nobleza a Riser cuando se enfrenten, déjenlo en los comentarios si les gusta esta idea y_** ** _si tienen a otra chica que quieren que este en el harem, eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 ** _A la mañana_**

 ** _Zaiko se estaba preparando para ir a visitar a su hermana, después de unos minutos estaba listo para ir a verla pero había un inconveniente, él no sabía cómo ir al inframundo_**

Rayos, se me olvido por completo que no sé cómo llegar al inframundo-dijo Zaiko

No hay problema, yo puedo llevarte-dijo Ophis

¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko y ella asintió-Muchas gracias Ophis

Solo dime cual es el apellido de la familia donde esta tú hermana-dijo Ophis

Su apellido era Gremory-dijo Zaiko

Bien, déjamelo a mí-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y rápidamente fueron transportados al inframundo. Zaiko echo un vistazo al inframundo y pudo ver que había un bosque detrás de ellos y delante de ellos había un gran castillo_**

Bien, te esperare afuera-dijo Ophis

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Zaiko

Me consideran una enemiga en el inframundo, así que sí me ven es posible que me ataquen y organicen un gran alboroto-dijo Ophis

Ya veo, bien, entonces espérame aquí-dijo Zaiko

Aquí estaré-dijo Ophis

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a acercarse al castillo hasta llegar a la puerta, toco la puerta y esta se abrió revelando a una hermosa mujer peli plateada con un traje de criada_**

¿Quién eres y que deseas?-dijo la criada

Soy Zaiko Himejima y vengo a ver a mí hermana-dijo Zaiko

Así que tú eres el hermano de la joven Akeno, le diré que estas aquí, pasa por favor-dijo la criada y Zaiko entro al castillo-Enseguida vendré con tú hermana

 ** _Al decir eso la criada fue a buscar a Akeno mientras dejo a Zaiko en la entrada, Zaiko pudo que el lugar era muy hermoso y lujoso. Él espero por unos minutos hasta que…._**

¡Zaiko!-grito Akeno corriendo hacia su hermano

 ** _Akeno abrazo con fuerza a su hermano_**

Zaiko, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver-dijo Akeno soltándolo y mirándolo-Has crecido, incluso estas de mi tamaño ¿Cómo es posible?

Es una larga historia-dijo Zaiko-Pero dime ¿Cómo te han tratado?

Sí, al principio tenía miedo de cómo me tratarían pero ellos me trataron bien, me fui acostumbrando al lugar y me llevo bien con Rias y Kiba-dijo Akeno

Me hace feliz escuchar eso-dijo Zaiko

Ven, te enséñale el lugar-dijo Akeno agarrando su mano

En realidad Akeno quiero discutir de algo importante antes que ver el lugar-dijo Zaiko

¿Y de qué es?-dijo Akeno

¿Sabías que yo no era tú hermano todo este tiempo?-dijo Zaiko sorprendiendo a Akeno-¿Qué siempre fui un extraterrestre que aterrizo en el templo?

Zaiko, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Akeno

Lo supe ya que se lo pedí a Shen Long-dijo Zaiko

¿Shen Long?-dijo Akeno confundida

El dragón mágico de las esferas del dragón-dijo Zaiko

¿El dragón del cual nos conto el abuelo Gohan?-dijo Akeno sorprendida y Zaiko asintió-¿Es real?

Sí, al juntar las esferas y a invocarlo, le pedí que me dijera la verdad sobre mí-dijo Zaiko-Ya sé todo Akeno, así que te pido por favor que me digas, sí sabias que yo no era tú hermano todo este tiempo

Zaiko..yo…yo…ya lo sabía-dijo Akeno-Te encontramos cuando yo tenía cuatro años, nuestra madre rápidamente decidió llevarte al templo y criarte

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?-dijo Zaiko

Guardamos el secreto para cuando tuvieras la edad necesaria para saberlo-dijo Akeno-Pero ya que lo sabes ¿Qué piensas hacer?

La verdad en este momento no se qué hacer-dijo Zaiko

Ven, te llevare al comedor para que puedas comer algo, ahí lo pensaras-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno llevo a Zaiko al comedor donde estaba Rias_**

Pero si es Zaiko-kun, que gusto verte-dijo Rias

Zaiko quiere comer, ¿Podría darle algo de comer?-dijo Akeno

Claro, nuestro chef le darán deliciosa comida-dijo Rias

Pero debo advertirles que Zaiko come como por treinta personas, así que deben darle mucha comida-dijo Akeno

Eso no será problema-dijo Rias

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko estaba en la mesa mientras comía la deliciosa comida que los chef le daban, los chef no dejaban de salir y entrar de la cocina para darle comida a Zaiko. Rias estaba sorprendida por la forma de comer de Zaiko, Akeno no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que comía por treinta personas_**

Aww, ya estoy lleno-dijo Zaiko terminando su plato numero 70

¿Te gusto la comida?-dijo Akeno

Sí, estuvo muy deliciosa-dijo Zaiko

¿Ya pensaste lo que harás ahora que sabes que no somos hermanos?-dijo Akeno

¿Qué? ¿No son hermanos?-dijo Rias sorprendida

No, la verdad es que cuando tenía cuatro años, encontramos a Zaiko en el bosque y mi madre decidió criarlo-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, así que lo adoptaron-dijo Rias

Así es-dijo Akeno

En realidad no sé qué hacer por ahora, creo que volveré a casa y pensare que hacer-dijo Zaiko-O creo que iré al templo de Kami-sama a entrenar de nuevo en la habitación del tiempo

¿Kami-sama? ¿Habitación del tiempo? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Akeno

Kami-sama es el dios y guardián de la tierra, antes de venir aquí fui a entrenar a su templo y entrene en la habitación del tiempo-dijo Zaiko

Entrenaste con el guardián de la tierra, eso es increíble –dijo Rias sorprendida

Pero ¿Qué es la habitación del tiempo?-dijo Akeno

Es una habitación donde pude entrenar lo de un año en un día-dijo Zaiko sorprendiendo a Rias y a Akeno-Yo entrene dos días dentro y salí más fuerte

¿Entonces se podría decir que ahora tienes nueve años?-dijo Akeno

Creo que sí-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando ver a la criada que había recibido a Zaiko, Sirzechs, a una hermosa mujer castaña y de ojos violetas y a un hombre pelirrojo al igual que Sirzechs solo que tenía una pequeña barba, los cuatro se acercaron a Zaiko y Sirzechs hablo_**

Tú debes ser Zaiko ¿Verdad?-dijo Sirzechs

¿Quién lo quiere saber?-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, se más respetuoso-dijo Akeno

Yo soy Sirzechs Lucifer, el hermano mayor de Rias y actual Satán-dijo Sirzechs

Yo soy Lord Gremory, padre de Rias-dijo el otro pelirrojo

Y yo soy la madree de Rias, Venelana Gremory-dijo la castaña

¿Y qué quieren?-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, más respeto-dijo Akeno

Grayfia nos aviso de tú visita y queríamos conocer al chico que ha llamado la atención de mi hija y de todas las facciones-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Todas las facciones?-dijo Zaiko

Eres muy conocido chico, todos te quieren tener como aliado-dijo Lord Gremory-Todos saben de lo fuerte y poderoso que eres

¿M han estado vigilando?-dijo Zaiko

Se podría decir que sí, todos te han observado y te quieren en sus facciones-dijo Sirzechs-Así que nosotros te queremos ofrecer un trato

¿Un trato?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, podrás tener todo lo que quieras, mujeres, dinero y comida-dijo Sirzechs

Tentador pero me niego-dijo Zaiko

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron sorprendidos

Yo no perteneceré a ninguna facción, seguiré siendo mi propio jefe-dijo Zaiko-La única razón por la que vengo aquí es por Akeno y nada más. Además si me uno a ustedes de seguro estará bajo sus órdenes y eso nunca pasara

Pero…

Si eso es todo me voy, nos volveremos a ver Akeno-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué harás entonces?-dijo Akeno

No te preocupes Akeno, no porque no seamos hermanos nos comencemos a llevar mal, se seguire queriendo como siempre te he querido-dijo Zaiko sonrojando a Akeno

 ** _Zaiko se fue del comedor y fue a la salida dl castillo. Salió del castillo y fu donde se encontraría con Ophis y ahí estaba ella esperándolo_**

¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Ophis

Bastante bien, volvamos a casa-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Ophis creó un círculo mágico y rápidamente volvieron a aparecer en su casa en las montañas Paoz_**

¿Qué harás ahora?-dijo Ophis

Iré al bosque a entrena ¿Quieres venir?-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Ophis

 ** _Los dos salieron de la casa y fueron al bosque, después de caminar por unos minutos llegaron a un rio_**

Hora de entrenar-dijo Zaiko

Yo te estaré viendo-dijo Ophis sentándose en una roca que estaba en el lugar

Bien-dijo Zaiko-Kami-sama dijo que entrenara en mi forma de Súper saiyajin legendario y eso hare

 ** _Zaiko se quito su camisa y muñequeras y las lanzo al suelo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Al tocar el suelo crearon un pequeño cráter_**

¿Te transformaras?-dijo Ophis

Sí, ¡AAAHHHH!-Zaiko comenzó a aumentar su Ki a gran velocidad

 ** _Toda la tierra comenzó a temblar y el cielo se puso oscuro, el cabello de Zaiko comenzó a ponerse de punta y a parpadear de negro a dorado, sus ojos cambiaron a un color azul verdoso. Ophis estaba muy sorprendida por el poder que Zaiko expulsaba. Su poder era tan grande que incluso se pudo sentir en todas las facciones llamando su atención. Rayos comenzaron a caer cerca de Zaiko y se creó un cráter en donde estaba parado_**

¡HAAAAAHHH!

 ** _Hubo un resplandor que encegueció a Ophis y cuando pudo ver de nuevo, vio a Zaiko que ahora tenía su cabello erizado de tono dorado, sus ojos eran de un color azul verdoso y tenía una aura flameante dorada a su alrededor_**

¿Ese es el súper saiyajin legendario?-dijo Ophis

No, tengo otra transformación que incluso es más poderosa que esta-dijo Zaiko

¿Entonces que es esa transformación?-dijo Ophis

Diría que es solo un súper saiyajin pero no legendario-dijo Zaiko

¿Entonces cual es el legendario?-dijo Ophis

Es este, ¡AAHHHHH!-Zaiko volvió a elevar su Ki rápidamente

 ** _Ahora el cuerpo de Zaiko estaba cambiando, sus músculos comenzaron a hacerse más grandes y estaba ganando altura, Ophis vio que sus pupilas habían desapareció y que ahora sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco_**

 ** _De nuevo toda la tierra comenzó a temblar por el poder que Zaiko expulsaba, volvieron a caer rayos del suelo pero estos eran más fuertes_**

¡HAAAAAAAAHH!

 ** _De nuevo hubo un resplandor que encegueció a Ophis y cuando pudo ver de nuevo, vio a un Zaiko completamente diferente, ahora tenía la estatura de un adulto, sus músculos eran muy grandes, su cabello ya no era dorado sí que estaba combinado con un tono verdoso y sus pupilas habían desaparecido dejando sus ojos en blanco_**

 ** _Ophis se sorprendió por tremendo poder que Zaiko expulsaba pero se sorprendió más al ver que su poder seguía aumentando cada segundo_**

Este es el súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Zaiko

Es increíble-dijo Ophis

¿Me podrías ayudar a entrenar Ophis?-dijo Zaiko

¿Cómo?-dijo Ophis

Tal vez puedas traer a unas criaturas-dijo Zaiko

Pudo hacer eso-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis creó un círculo mágico y de él salió una gran bestia de grandes cuernos que tenía en su cabeza, dientes y garras afiladas_**

 **¡ROOOOOAAAARRRR!**

 ** _La bestia dio un gran rugido que hizo temblar el suelo pero Zaiko solo se le quedo viendo como sí no le importara_**

¿No hay criaturas más poderosas?-dijo Zaiko

Espera aun no termino-dijo Ophis

 ** _De la pierna derecha de Ophis salió una serpiente y esta entro en la boca de la bestia, de repente la bestía creció un poco y sus dientes, garras y cuernos se hicieron más grandes_**

 **¡ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARR!**

 ** _Está vez soltó otro rugido que hizo temblar más el suelo que el primer rugido, en la cara de Zaiko se formo una sonrisa_**

De eso estaba hablando-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Rápidamente la bestia se lanzo contra Zaiko y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte pero Zaiko ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, eso golpe ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas, agarro a la bestia de los cuernos y lo lanzo al cielo, creo una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y se la lanzo a la bestia_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko se encargo de la bestia en tan solo unos segundos_**

¿No tienes más bestia que sean más fuertes?-dijo Zaiko

Solo espera-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis creó varios círculos mágicos y de ellos salieron muchas bestias, ella le dio a cada bestia una serpiente y estos aumentaron su poder_**

Ahora comienza el verdadero entrenamiento-dijo Zaiko lanzándose a las bestias

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Zaiko siguió entrenando en su forma de súper saiyajin legendario con la ayuda de Ophis, ella invocaba algunas vestias y le daba de su poder para que pelearan contra Zaiko_**

 ** _Zaiko apenas si aumento algo de su poder con las bestias que Ophis traía, Zaiko le dijo a Ophis que así no aumentaría mucho su poder así que decidió ir a explorar al mundo para conocer a gente fuerte_**

 ** _Actualmente los dos estaban caminando en una de las ciudades del Oeste, pudieron ver que había muchos edificios y gente en las calles de la ciudad_**

¿Estás seguro que encontraras gente fuerte aquí?-dijo Ophis

Eso espero, ya que quiero volverme más fuerte-dijo Zaiko-Pero antes que encontrar a gente tenemos que encontrar algo que comer

Aquí hay muchos restaurantes pero no tenemos dinero-dijo Ophis

Mmm..¿Donde conseguiremos dinero?-dijo Zaiko

¡Vamos pasen y pelen contra el campeón y gane diez mil zenis!

 ** _Zaiko y Ophis voltearon a ver a un montón de gente que se estaba juntando en un callejón, ellos se acercaron y pudieron ver a un hombre que tenía guantes de boxeo y tenía un campeonato en su cintura y a un hombre con ropa de manager con un alta voz y un maletín lleno de dinero_**

¡Derroten al campeón y ganaran diez mil zenis!-dijo el manager con el alta voz

Sí lo derroto ¿Ganare diez mil zenis?-dijo Zaiko dando un paso adelante

¡Jajajajajaja!-toda la gente se comenzó a reír de Zaiko

¿Qué estás hablando enserio? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-dijo el campeón

Sí, y si gano tendré los diez mil ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, claro, tendrás el dinero si me vences-dijo el campeón poniéndose en pose de batalla

Bien, te venceré en un segundo-dijo Zaiko preparándose para pelear

¡Comiencen!-grito el manager

 ** _El campeón se lanzo contra Zaiko y le soltó un golpe pero este lo esquivo y…_**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un golpe al sujeto en el estomago que lo mando contra una de las paredes del callejón haciendo que esta se viniera abajo y sobre el tipo. Toda la gente que antes se reía de Zaiko estaña sorprendida y asustada por su fuerza, Zaiko se acerco al manager y hablo_**

Gane, ahora dame el dinero-dijo Zaiko

A…A…Aquí tienes niño-dijo el tipo dándole el maletín

Muchas gracias-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko fue donde estaba la gente y estos le abrieron el camino por miedo que les hiciera algo_**

Listo Ophis, ya tenemos dinero para comer-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko y Ophis se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante, todas las personas del restaurante se le quedaron viendo por la forma que Zaiko comía, detrás de ellos había una gran pila de platos sucios, Ophis estaba tomando un café con una dona mientras que Zaiko comía un gran plato de ramen_**

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Después de pagar la cuenta del restaurante, ellos siguieron su camino, pero de repente un auto pasó a gran velocidad y era seguido por varios policías_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Zaiko

Debe ser una persecución-dijo Ophis

¿Persecución? Quiero ver más de cerca-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko se echo a volar hacia donde fue el auto y fue seguido por Ophis_**

 ** _Mientras en la persecución_**

 ** _En el auto se encontraba dos hombres, uno pelinegro y otro rubio, en la parte trasera del auto había una niña de unos nueve años de cabello celeste que estaba atada de manos y tenía una venda en sus ojos_**

No se saldrán con la suya, la policía los atrapara y los encerraran-dijo la niña

Cállate niña, nos desharemos de la policía y le cobraremos a tú familia todo su dinero por tú rescate-dijo el rubio

Maldición, nos pisan los talones-dijo el pelinegro viendo por el espejo

Acelera idiota-dijo el rubio

 ** _El pelinegro piso el acelerador a fondo y fueron más rápido que la policía, parecía que ellos se saldrían con la suya pero de la nada apareció Zaiko delante de ellos en la carretera. El pelinegro piso el freno pero…_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Chocaron contra Zaiko pero al tocar su cuerpo el auto fue destruido y la niña salió volando del auto, Zaiko vio eso y salto a salvarla, la tomo en sus brazos y vio que tenía sus ojos vendados, así que le quito la venda que tenía dejando ver sus ojos celestes, la niña al ver a Zaiko se sonrojo ya que nunca había visto a alguien tan guapo, pero ella miro abajo y…._**

¡Gyyaaaa! ¡Estamos volando!-grito la niña sorprendida

Oye quédate quieta, quieres-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko aterrizo y bajo a la niña con delicadeza para luego desatarla_**

¿Quién eres?-dijo la niña

Yo soy Zaiko Him...

 ** _Zaiko se detuvo ya que no sabía si aun debía usar el apellido "Himejima" ya que descubrió que no era hermano de Akeno, así que decidió usar el apellido de la persona que cuido de él y de Akeno_**

Me llamo Son Zaiko-dijo Zaiko

Muchas gracias por salvarme Zaiko, soy Bulma Brief-dijo la niña

Jajajajajaja-Zaiko comenzó a reírse como loco

¿Qué te hace gracia?-dijo Bulma enojada

Tú nombre, es tan gracioso jajaja-dijo Zaiko mientras reía

¡Cállate! Como si tu nombre fuera mejor-dijo Bulma

 ** _De repente llegaron todos los policías y sacaron a los sujetos que estaban en el auto, un policía se acerco a Zaiko y hablo_**

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda niño, gracias a ti la señorita Bulma esta a salvo y la llevaremos a la Corporación Capsula-dijo el policía

¿Corporación Capsula?-dijo Zaiko

Oye, si no tienes donde pasar la noche puedes venir conmigo-dijo Bulma algo sonrojada

Ahora que lo dices, estoy lejos de mi casa y ya está comenzando a anochecer-dijo Zaiko-Acepto tú invitación, solo tengo que ir por Ophis

¿Ophis?-dijo Bulma confundida

No es necesario

 ** _Voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron a Ophis que estaba flotando, eso sorprendió a Bulma y al policía, Ophis descendió al suelo y se acerco a Zaiko_**

Me parece buena idea descansar-dijo Ophis

Bien, iremos contigo Bulma-dijo Zaiko

Entonces vamos-dijo Bulma

 ** _Los tres subieron a una de las patrullas y el policía arranco rumbo a la Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, les vengo a decir una noticia, he pensado en poner en mi fic de "El regreso de la raza saiyajin" la fusión de Gogeta y Vegetto contra Bills, y quería saber si les gustaría, dejen en los comentarios lo que piensan de esta idea, eso es todo. Hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _El policía llevo a Zaiko, Ophis y Bulma a una gran casa que tenía un logotipo de dos letras "C" y debajo de esas letras estaba escrito "Capsule Corp", bajaron del auto y fueron a la entrada de la casa donde vieron a un hombre con cabello y bigote canoso, usaba gafas y vestía una bata de laboratorio. A su lado estaba una mujer delgada y alta, tenia cabello corto de color rubio y ojos d color iris azul. También había una chica de unos trece años de piel muy clara, de ojos negros y de cabello color miel_**

¡Bulma!-los tres tipos fueron a abrazar a Bulma

Nos da gusto que estés bien hija-dijo la señora de cabello rubio

Nos tenías preocupados hermanita-dijo la chica

Muchas gracias señor, nos ha traído a nuestra hija-dijo el hombre canoso al policía

En realidad Sr. Brief, se lo tiene que agradecer a este chico, sin su ayuda no podríamos recuperar a la señorita Bulma-dijo el policía señalando a Zaiko que estaba alado de Ophis

¿Así que tu salvaste a mí hija?-dijo el Sr. Brief mirando a Zaiko

Así es señor-dijo Zaiko

Pues te lo agradezco mucho, sí algo con lo que te pueda pagar solo pídemelo-dijo el Sr. Brief

Papá, Zaiko y su amiga no tienen donde pasar la noche, ¿Podrían quedarse a dormir por esta noche?-dijo Bulma

Claro, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran-dijo el Sr. Brief

Muchas gracias señor-dijeron Zaiko y Ophis

Bueno, yo me despido, adiós-dijo el policía saliendo

Zaiko déjame presentarte a mi familia-dijo Bulma tomando a Zaiko por la mano-Ella es mi mamá

Mucho gusto Zaiko, soy Panchy Brief y soy la madre de Bulma-dijo la mujer rubia

Mucho gusto Panchy-san-dijo Zaiko

Ara pero que educado-dijo la Sra. Brief

Y ella s mi hermana Tights-dijo Bulma

Mucho gusto-dijo Zaiko

Te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi hermana-dijo Tights

Bueno ya es de noche y s hora de dormir, Zaiko ven conmigo, les enseñare donde tú y tu amiga dormirán-dijo la Sra. Brief

Sí, vamos Ophis-dijo Zaiko

 ** _La Sra. Brief llevo a Zaiko y a Ophis a una gran habitación que tenía muchos lujos_**

Espero que descansen bien, mañana por la mañana el desayuno estará listo, nos gustaría que nos acompañen-dijo la Sra. Brief

Ahí estaremos-dijo Zaiko

Bien, que descansen-dijo la Sra. Brief saliendo de la habitación

 ** _Zaiko se metió a la cama y Ophis apago las luces para luego acostarse alado de Zaiko_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Bulma entro al cuarto de Zaiko y Ophis, se acerco a la cama y sacudió a Zaiko para que despertara_**

Zaiko despierta, el desayuno está listo-dijo Bulma mientras lo sacudía

Mmmm…¿Desayuno?-dijo Zaiko somnoliento mientras se despertaba

Mis padre me pidieron que te viniera a despertar, por cierto ¿Dónde está Ophis?-dijo Bulma

Está aquí-dijo Zaiko quitándose las sabanas de encima dejando ver a Ophis que estaba abrazando a Zaiko mientras dormía –Ophis, despierta-dijo mientras la sacudía con cuidado

Mmm…buenos días-dijo Ophis despertando

Vengan los llevare al comedor-dijo Bulma

 ** _Zaiko y Ophis siguieron a Bulma, ella los llevo a un gran comedor donde estaban sus padres y su hermana, en la mesa había deliciosa comida, Zaiko comenzó a babear por ver la deliciosa comida_**

Buenos días Zaiko, Ophis, espero que hayan dormido bien-dijo la Sra. Brief

Dormimos bastante bien-dijo Ophis

Sí, la cama era muy cómoda-dijo Zaiko

Vamos, vengan y siéntense a desayunar con nosotros-dijo el Sr. Brief

Sí-dijeron los dos

 ** _Ophis y Zaiko se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, Los Brief se sorprendieron por la forma de comer de Zaiko, comía la porción como de treinta personas mientras que Ophis estaba comiendo unos panqueques con miel y un vaso de leche_**

Wow, debiste de tener mucho apetito-dijo el Sr, Brief

No es eso, es que como mucho porque soy un guerrero-dijo Zaiko

¿Un guerrero?-dijo la Sra. Brief

Sí, practico las artes marciales-dijo Zaiko

Vaya así que eres un peleador, eso explica cómo fue que salvaste ayer a Bulma-dijo Tights

Por eso y porque Zaiko es un saiyajin-dijo Ophis dándole un sorbo a su vaso de leche

¿Un saiyajin? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Bulma

Bueno por lo poco que sé, es una raza guerrera del espacio-dijo Zaiko

Espera, ¿estás diciendo que eres un alienígena?-dijo Tights

Sí, se podría decir que sí soy un alienígena-dijo Zaiko

Pero te pareces bastante a nosotros-dijo Bulma

Bueno, tal vez esto los convenza-dijo Zaiko levantándose de la mesa

 ** _Zaiko se puso a otro extremo de la habitación y su cabello comenzó a erizarse y a parpadear de negro a dorado_**

¡HAAAHH!

 ** _Zaiko se transformo en súper saiyajin sorprendiendo a los Brief, el regreso a la normalidad en pocos segundos y se volvió a sentar_**

 ****Los humanos no hacen eso ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Wow si eres un alienígena de verdad, eso es sorprendente-dijo Tights emocionada-Vamos cuéntanos más sobre ti y tu planeta natal ¿De dónde vienes?

Bueno no se mucho de eso pero provengo del planeta Sadara-dijo Zaiko

¿Planeta Sadara? Nunca oí de él-dijo el Sr. Brief

Ni yo, hasta hace unas semanas-dijo Zaiko

Pero ¿Qué haces aquí debes de tu planeta natal?-dijo la Sra. Brief

La cosa es que yo fui enviado a este planeta desde que era un bebe-dijo Zaiko

¿Y qué le paso a tú planeta ya tus padres?-dijo Bulma

Fueron destruidos-dijo Zaiko sorprendiendo a los Brief-El planeta Sadara fue destruido junto con mis padres y la raza saiyajin por un tipo llamado Frost

Lo siento no quise….

No te preocupes Bulma, yo no sabía que era un saiyajin ni que venía de ese planeta en ese tiempo-dijo Zaiko-Sino que lo supe hace unas semanas gracias a Shen Long

¿Shen Long?-dijo Bulma confundida

Shen Long es un dragón mágico que cumple deseos, él puede ser invocado cuando juntas las siete esferas del dragón-dijo Zaiko

¿Y tú lo invocaste?-dijo Bulma

Sí, al reunir las siete esfera lo invoque y pedí que me dijera quien era y de donde provenía-dijo Zaiko

Debió ser duro para ti al saber que tú planeta fue destruido con tus padres y toda tu raza-dijo la Sra. Brief

Un poco, me sorprendió al saber que no era terrícola ya que toda mi vida había sido criado como uno –dijo Zaiko

Y ¿Qué paso con tus padres terrícolas?-dijo el Sr. Brief

Mi padre no sé donde está en este momento ya que no lo he visto desde hace un año-dijo Zaiko

¿Te abandono?-dijo la Sra. Brief sorprendida

Se podría decir que sí-dijo Zaiko

Qué vergüenza de hombre-dijo la Sra. Brief enojada

¿Y qué paso con tú madre?-dijo el Sr. Brief

Mi madre murió tratando de salvarme-dijo Zaiko triste-Unos malditos fueron a nuestra casa, querían matarnos, a mí, a mi madre y a mí hermana. Yo pude vencer a algunos de los tipos que querían matarnos pero uno logro hacerme daño, estaba a punto de matarme pero mi madre lo impidió costándole la vida

¿Tienes una hermana?-dijo Bulma

Sí, se llama Akeno, ella se encuentra viviendo con otra gente que la trata bien-dijo Zaiko

Y ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?-dijo Tights

No, yo no quería quedarme ahí, quería seguir entrenando para volverme más fuerte para así poder protegerla-dijo Zaiko

Eres un chico muy fuerte por soportar y superar todo eso Zaiko-dijo la Sra. Brief

Bulma, Tights, ¿Qué les parece si llevan a Zaiko y a OPhis a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?-dijo el Sr. Brief

Nos parece una buena idea, ¿Verdad Bulma?-dijo Tights

Sí, vamos chicos-dijo Bulma

 ** _Los cuatro salieron de la Corporación Capsula y fueron a dar una vuelta a la ciudad_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _En un desierto rocoso estaba una gran nave alienígena, la nave se abrió y de ella salió dos personas, un chico de unos quince años de cabello negro que tenía una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones que le hacían juego, aparte tenia vendas en sus manos, tenía pendientes y se podía ver que tenía una cola de demonio que tenía un tridente al final, a su lado había una chica de su misma edad solo que era un poco más alta que vestía un lindo vestido blanco, tenía el cabello largo y de color rosa, además tenía un velo que cubría su rostro_**

Gid, ¿Qué hacemos en la tierra?-dijo la peli rosa

Venimos porque últimamente se ha detectado un gran poder proviniendo de aquí-dijo Gid-Incluso me atrevo a decir que ese poder puede derrotar al maldito de Frost

¿Estás diciendo que hay una persona con un poder más grande que el de Frost?-dijo la peli rosa sorprendida

Así es Sephie, solo tenemos que encontrar a ese tipo y hacer que se una a nosotros-dijo Gid

Me parece buena idea, pero ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?-dijo Sephie

No hay problema puedo detectar un poder muy alto hacia allá-dijo Gid apuntando al Oeste

Bien pues vamos-dijo Sephie

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la ciudad del Oeste_**

 ** _Mientras en el templo de Kami-sama_**

 ** _Kami-sama se encontraba a la orilla del templo mirando lo que sucedía y pudo ver a Gid y a Sephie_**

¿Qué está pasando Kami-sama?-dijo Mr. Popo

Han llegado otros alienígenas pero parece que son buenas personas-dijo Kami-sama

Entonces ¿No representan ningún peligro?-dijo Mr. Popo

Por el momento no, pero debemos estar alertas-dijo Kami-sama

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko_**

 ** _Bulma y Tights llevaron a Zaiko y a Ophis a una tienda de ropa de un centro comercial para comprarles nueva ropa, Zaiko salió de los probadores y ahora usaba una platera negra que tenía una calavera, unos jeans y unos zapatos que le hacina juego_**

Así te ves mucho mejor Zaiko-dijo Tights

Sí te queda muy bien-dijo Bulma

Me siento extraño usando esto, ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa de entrenamiento?-dijo Zaiko

Vamos Zaiko, tienes que usar otra cosa aparte de ese Gi-dijo Tights

 ** _En ese momento Ophis salió de otro probador y ahora ella usaba una blusa de color negro y unos shorts de mezclilla_**

¿Cómo me veo?-dijo Ophis

Te queda genial Ophis-dijo Tights

Sí, te ves más linda así-dijo Bulma

¿Qué opinas Zaiko?-dijo Ophis viendo al saiyajin

Te ves muy linda-dijo Zaiko

Entonces me lo llevo-dijo Ophis

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 ** _Los cuatro se la pasaron en el centro comercial, vieron una película en el cine y fueron a comer a un restaurante, ellos actualmente estaban de camino de regreso a la Corporación Capsula con varias bolsas con rapa dentro de ellas, hasta que Zaiko se detuvo a ver un letrero que le llamo mucha su atención_**

¿Torneo mundial de artes marciales?-dijo Zaiko leyendo el letrero

Es un torneo que se realiza cada cinco años-dijo Tights

Todos los peleadores de todo el mundo van a competir para saber quién es el mejor-dijo Bulma

¿Todos los peleadores del mundo? Eso es interesante, quiero participar-dijo Zaiko

¿Quieres participas?-dijo Tights

Sí, quiero conocer a gente fuerte y pelear contra ellos-dijo Zaiko

Bueno estás a tiempo, el torneo se llevara a cabo en tres meses-dijo Tights

Perfecto, tiempo suficiente para irme a entrenar-dijo Zaiko

¿Te irás?-dijo Bulma algo triste

Sí debo entrenar para el torneo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los cuatro siguieron su camino pero Tights pudo ver que Bulma estaba deprimida, de seguro porque Zaiko se iría a entrenar, después de unos minutos llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, cenaron pero los padres de Bulma vieron como esta estaba deprimida por alguna razón, acabaron de cenar y la Sra, Brief y el Sr. Brief se acercaron a hablar con Bulma_**

Hija ¿Por qué estas triste?-dijo su madre

Es que Zaiko quiere entrar al torneo de artes marciales y se irá a entrenar-dijo Bulma-Y yo no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede aquí con nosotros

Ya veo, creo que puedo hacer algo para que se quede-dijo su padre

¿Enserio?-dijo Bulma

Sí, solo déjamelo a mí-dijo su padre

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Bulma estaba jalando a Zaiko hasta el patio trasero de su casa y eran seguidos por Ophis, cuando llegaron al patio vieron que estaba el padre de Bulma_**

¿Qué pasa Bulma? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-dijo Zaiko

Mi papá tiene algo para que puedas entrenar-dijo Bulma

¿Enserio? Y ¿Qué es?-dijo Zaiko

Solo mira Zaiko-dijo el Sr. Brief sacando un pequeño estuche de su bata

 ** _Abrió el estuche y adentro tenía varias capsulas con números, agarro la capsula con el numero 8, presiono el botón que tenía y la lanzo_**

 **¡POFF!**

 ** _Hubo una pequeña explosión que soltó humo y cuando el humo se fue dejo ver algo pareció a una gran nave espacial_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Zaiko

Ven conmigo y te lo mostrare-dijo Sr. Brief

 ** _Los cuatro entraron a la nave y pudieron ver que había una maquina en medio de todo_**

Está es una cámara de gravedad Zaiko, aquí podrás entrenar mientras aumentas la gravedad-dijo el Sr. Brief

Genial pero ¿Cómo se utiliza?-dijo Zaiko

Solo debes aumentar la gravedad con el panel de control de ahí-dijo el Sr. Brief señalando la maquina que estaba en medio

Entiendo-dijo Zaiko

Te dejaremos solo para que lo pruebes-dijo el Sr, Brief

 ** _El Sr. Brief, Bulma y Ophis salieron de la habitación dejando a Zaiko solo, Zaiko se acerco a la maquina y la prendió, puso una gravedad de diez y sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más pesado pero él se movía con facilidad_**

Esta es la gravedad de la habitación del tiempo, entonces la aumentare a veinte-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko aumento la gravedad a veinte y ahora se le hacía difícil moverse_**

Bien, hora de entrenar-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a moverse para acostumbrarse a la gravedad y mientras iba acostumbrándose, iba cambiando sus ejercicios, actualmente Zaiko estaba haciendo flexiones con un brazo con la gravedad aumentada a veinte_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Inframundo- Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Akeno estaba triste esperando en la puerta dl castillo esperando que Zaiko llegara a visitarla ya que se había tardado, Rias se acerco a ella para animarla_**

No estés triste Akeno, de seguro vendrá-dijo Rias

Eso espero-dijo Akeno

Zaiko no vendrá hoy

 ** _Las dos voltearon a ver atrás y se sorprendieron a ver a Ophis_**

Tu eres Ophis Ouroboros-dijo Rias sorprendida

Un gusto conocerte Akeno, vengo a decirte un mensaje de Zaiko-dijo Ophis

¿Cómo conoces a Zaiko?-dijo Akeno

Es mi amigo-dijo Ophis-Dejando eso a un lado, Zaiko me dijo que por los últimos tres mese no podrá visitarte porque estará entrenando para el torneo de artes marciales

¿Torneo de artes marciales?-dijo Akeno

Sí, me dijo que te dijera eso para que no pensaras que te había dejado sola-dijo Ophis- También me dijo que te dijera que vendré por ti para que lo vas participar, eso es todo, me voy

 ** _Al decir eso Ophis desapareció en un círculo mágico dejando a las dos niñas sorprendida y confundidas a la vez_**

 ** _FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _Tres meses después_**

 ** _Han pasado los tres meses, el torneo de artes marciales comenzaría mañana, Zaiko estuvo entrenando en la cámara de gravedad que le construyo el Sr. Brief, estuvo entrenando el primer mes con una gravedad de veinte, cuando domino por completo esa gravedad, la cambio por una de treinta, se la paso los dos últimos meses con esa gravedad. Había aumentado su poder gracias a la cámara de gravedad, antes del torneo fue a visitar al maestro Roshi y le conto todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que lo visito_**

 ** _El maestro Roshi se entristeció al saber que Gohan había muerto pero al saber que Zaiko participaría en el torneo de artes marciales decidió dejar su tristeza a un lado para ir a ver a Zaiko en el torneo_**

 ** _Actualmente Zaiko estaba en un avión junto con Ophis y la familia Brief rumbo a la ciudad del sur ya que ahí se llevaría a cabo el torneo_**

¿Estás listo para el torneo Zaiko?-dijo Ophis

Sí, solo espero que haiga gente fuerte-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Habían llegado a la ciudad del sur y tomaron un taxi que los llevo al torneo, al llegar al torneo pudieron ver que había gente en el lugar, pero Zaiko pudo ver al maestro Roshi entre toda la gente_**

Maestro Roshi-dijo Zaiko acercándose al maestro

Oh Zaiko, al fin llegas, y llegas a tiempo las inscripciones para el torneo casi cierran-dijo Roshi

Zaiko, ¿Conoces a este señor?-dijo Bulma

Sí, era el maestro de mi abuelo Gohan y también es mi maestro-dijo Zaiko

Se v que has hecho amigos Zaiko, pero debes darte prisa si quieres inscribirte-dijo Roshi

Sí, me inscribiré ahora-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko camino hacia el lugar de las inscripciones pero un chico pelinegro paso alado de él y le llamo la atención, él lo volteo a ver y se le quedo viendo, el pelinegro también se detuvo y se quedo viendo a Zaiko_**

 _Este tipo tiene un Ki sorprendente-pensó Zaiko_

 _Este niño tiene un gran poder-pensó el pelinegro_

 ** _Los dos se dejaron de ver y siguieron sus caminos, Zaiko fue a inscribirse al torneo y al hacerlo regreso con los demás. Todos fueron a un hotel para pasar la noche ya que el torneo seria mañana_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Todo el lugar estaba repleto de gente, todo el mundo había asistido al torneo, Ophis fue al inframundo para traer a Akeno mientras que Zaiko se preparaba_**

Hay mucha gente-dijo Bulma

Me pregunto se habrá gente fuerte-dijo Zaiko

Bien Zaiko es hora de entrar-dijo Roshi

 ** _Entraron al lugar y escucharon al anunciador decir que toda la gente que participaría en el torneo debía ir al salón de las eliminatorias y ahí fueron_**

Bien Zaiko hasta aquí te podemos acompañar-dijo Roshi

Da tu mejor esfuerzo Zaiko-dijo la Sra. Brief

Demuéstrales que eres el mejor-dijo el Sr. Brief

Buena suerte-dijeron Bulma y Tights

Tranquilos ganare el torneo, se los aseguro-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko entro al salón y pudo ver a muchos peleadores que se estaban preparando para pelear, también había cuatro rings que servirían para los combates, Zaiko camino por el lugar y se encontró con el mismo chico que anoche_**

 ** _El chico tenía vendas en ambas manos, tenía una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones que le hacían juego, tenía pendientes y se podía ver que tenía una cola de demonio que tenía un tridente al final_**

 ** _El chico miro a Zaiko y camino hacia él_**

Así que tu también participaras-dijo el pelinegro

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Zaiko

Yo soy Gid Lucione Deviluke-dijo el pelinegro-¿Y tu quien eres?

Soy Son Zaiko-dijo Zaiko

Pues Zaiko, espero pelear contra ti, ya que por lo que veo, no hay ningún rival digno a parte de ti-dijo Gid

Yo también quiero pelear contigo, se ve que eres muy fuerte-dijo Zaiko

 **¡DONG!**

 ** _En ese momento se escucho un Gong_**

El torneo ya va a iniciar, te veré en las finales-dijo Gid

 ** _Todos los peleadores se reunieron en una plataforma y un hombro con un micrófono comenzó a hablar_**

Buenos días querido público, antes de empezar quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes su presencia en este gran torneo de artes marciales que realizamos cada cinco años para premiar a nuestros mejores atletas. En esta ocasión tenemos a ciento treinta siete atletas de todo el país dispuesto a ganar el premio que este gran torneo otorga-dijo el hombre-Pero solo ocho de estos ciento treinta siete atletas serán los que podrán competir para obtener el triunfo, ahora comenzaremos las primeras eliminatorias para este gran torneo

 ** _Mientras fuera dl salón_**

 ** _Bulma y Tights trataban de ver las eliminatorias ya que estaba prohibido que la gente entre al salón_**

¿Por qué ponen la ventana muy arriba?-dijo Bulma saltando para ver

Es imposible que veamos como pelea Zaiko-dijo Tights

¿Me perdí de algo?

 ** _Las dos voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a Ophis pero venia acompañada por dos niñas de unos once años, una era pelinegra y de ojos violetas y la otra era pelirroja_**

Ophis ¿Quiénes son ellas?-dijo Bulma

Ella es Akeno, la hermana de Zaiko-dijo Ophis

Mucho gusto, Zaiko nos ha contado mucho d ti-dijo Tights

¿Conocen a Zaiko?-dijo Akeno

Sí, él a vivido en nuestra casa desde hace tres meses-dijo Tights

¿Y quién es ella?-dijo Bulma viendo a la pelirroja

Ella es Rias, mi amiga-dijo Akeno

Mucho gusto, soy Rias Gremory-dijo la pelirroja

Mucho gusto-dijeron las dos

¿El torneo ya comenzó?-dijo Ophis

Comenzaron las eliminatorias, pero no podemos alcanzar a ver-dijo Bulma

Eso es fácil de resolver-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis invoco unos bancos y los utilizaron para ver las eliminatorias_**

 ** _Dentro del salón_**

Ahora les diré las reglas del torneo, las eliminatorias se dividirán en cuatro bloques y los dos ganadores de cada bloque serán los que clasificaran para el torneo-dijo el hombre-Pelearan uno contra uno, el primero que caiga, pierda el conocimiento o se rinda será el perdedor. Sin embargo no deberán matar a su oponente, no podrán usar armas, la duración de cada combate será de un minuto, y en caso de empate se decidirá por puntos, ahora tomaran un numero y serán separados por bloques. Revisaran su número con la lista y se unirán al bloque correspondiente, gracias

 ** _Al decir eso todos comenzaron a formarse y a sacar un número, Zaiko se acerco y saco su número, al sacarlo fue a ver la lista_**

¿Qué numero te toco Zaiko?-dijo Gid acercándose a él

Setenta-dijo Zaiko

Te tocare en el tercer bloque-dijo Gid

¿Qué numero te toco a ti?-dijo Zaiko

El treinta y cinco, estoy en el bloque dos-dijo Gid

Cerca de mí, solo te pido un favor Gid, cuida que no te eliminen, ya que quiero pelear contigo en la final-dijo Zaiko

Lo mismo te digo a ti, espero que no seas eliminado-dijo Gid

Bien caballeros comenzaremos con las eliminatorias del bloque tres, numero setenta y sesenta y nueve suban al ring por favor-dijo un réferi

Bien voy primero-dijo Zaiko subiendo al ring

¿Permitirán que un niño participe en el torneo?-dijo un hombre

Jajajajaja-todos los demás comenzaron a reírse de Zaiko

 ** _Afuera del salón_**

Bien, Zaiko será el primero en pelear-dijo Bulma

Quiero ver que tan fuerte se ha puesto desde la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Akeno

Créanme se llevaran una gran sorpresa-dijo Ophis

 ** _Dentro del salón_**

 ** _En el tercer bloque se encontraba un hombre de gran altura que usaba un traje de lucha grecorromana_**

¿Dónde está mi oponente?-dijo el gigante

Aquí estoy-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh? Pero si solo eres un niño, me sentiré muy mal cuando te pise como una cucaracha-dijo el gigante

Eso no pasara-dijo Zaiko

El tiempo será de un minuto-dijo el réferi

No necesito un minuto para acabar con este niño-dijo el gigante

Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Zaiko

Empiecen-dijo el réferi

 ** _El gigante rápidamente corrió a atacar a Zaiko y este se quedo parado en donde estaba_**

¡Te aplastare!-grito el gigante

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un golpe al gigante en su estomago_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _El gigante cayo inconsciente sorprendiendo a los demás peleadores_**

La victoria es del numero setenta-dijo el réferi

 ** _Fuera del salón_**

Sí bien hecho Zaiko-dijo Tights

Es muy fuerte, lo venció de un golpe-dijo Rias

Era de esperarse de Zaiko-dijo Akeno

 ** _Dentro del salón_**

 ** _Zaiko bajo del bloque y todos los demás se apartaron de él_**

Como lo esperaba de ti, lo venciste rápido-dijo Gid

No fue gran cosa-dijo Zaiko

Numero treinta y cinco y treinta y cuatro favor de subir al bloque dos-dijo otro reféri

Es mi turno-dijo Gid

Suerte-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Fuera del salón_**

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo Bulma

Ni idea, pero se ve fuerte-dijo Tights

Sí vamos Gid

 ** _Las cinco voltearon a ver a su lado derecho y se encontraron con una chica de quince años que tenía el cabello largo de color rosa, usaba un vestido blanco y tenía un velo que cubría su rostro_**

 ** _La peli rosa sintió como la miraban y volteo a ver a las chicas_**

Hola-saludo amablemente

¿Quién eres?-dijo Akeno

Yo soy Sephie Michaela, novia de Gid-dijo la peli rosa

¿Novia de quien?-dijo Bulma

De Gid, del chico que está a punto de pelear-dijo Sephie señalando a Gid que estaba subiendo al bloque

 ** _Adentro del salón_**

 ** _Gid estaba arriba del bloque y adelante suyo estaba un hombre que usaba un uniforme de karate_**

Acabare contigo con un solo golpe-dijo el sujeto

Eso quiero verlo-dijo Gid

Muy bien, comiencen-dijo el réferi

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Rápidamente GId saco al sujeto del bloque con una patada sorprendiendo a los demás peleadores_**

El número treinta y cinco es el ganador-dijo el réferi

 ** _Afuera del salón_**

Sí bien hecho Gid, eres el mejor-dijo Sephie

Que rápido fue-dijo Rias sorprendida

Sí, lo venció con una patada-dijo Bulma

Ese chico transmite un poder similar al de Zaiko-dijo Ophis

¿Qué? Estas tratando de decir ¿qué es igual de fuerte que Zaiko?-dijo Akeno sorprendida

Eso es imposible-dijo Rias

Sí es posible-dijo Sephie llamando la atención de las chicas-Ya que Gid es el rey de Deviluke

¿Deviluke?-dijeron confundidas

Es un planeta donde vive una de las razas guerreras más poderosa del Universo-dijo Sephie

Así que es un alienígena igual que Zaiko-dijo Ophis

¿Qué? ¿Ese chico también es un alienígena?-dijo Sephie sorprendida

Sí, el es un saiyajin-dijo Akeno

¿Saiyajin? Eso es sorprendente, se supone que su planeta fue destruido por Frost pero queda uno vivo-dijo Sephie

¿Cómo sabes del planeta de Zaiko?-dijo Akeno

Créanme se mucho sobre el espacio, he viajado por todas las galaxias y he descubierto cosas muy malas-dijo Sephie

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Las eliminatorias habían terminado, Zaiko y Gid pasaron a la siguiente ronda junto con otros seis peleadores, ellos habían asustado a la mayoría por lo fuerte que eran, los otros seis peleadores eran hombres comunes y corrientes, uno era un hombre rubio que usaba un uniforme de karate, otro era un hombre de cabello negro que usaba unos shorts y guantes de boxeo, otro era un hombre de gran tamaño y calvo que usaba una vestimenta como de lucha libre, otro era de piel morena y usaba shorts y tenía vendas en sus manos, y el último hombre era pelinegro y era muy grande, llevaba puesto un uniforme de karate al igual que el rubio_**

 ** _En ese momento llego un hombre rubio que usaba un traje negro de gala, con una camisa rosa y corbata, además llevaba unos lentes negros, él hombre rubio iba acompañado por otro sujeto que llevaba un pisaron y otro que llevaba una caja_**

Todos los participantes escuchen un momento, atención-dijo el hombre rubio

 ** _Todos se acercaron a donde estaba y pusieron atención_**

Ahora haremos un sorteo para saber quien de ustedes peleara contra quien, pasara a tomar su número cuando yo los llame-dijo el rubio-Comencemos, Gid Lucione

Sí-dijo Gid acercándose a la caja y tomando su número-Me toco el dos

Número dos, pelearas en el primer combate-dijo el rubio escribiendo en el pisaron-Ahora que pase, el participante Kenta

Soy yo-dijo el rubio que usaba el uniforme de karate-Me toco el cuatro

Número cuatro, estará en el segundo combate-dijo el rubio escribiendo en el pisaron-Ahora que pase el participante Son Zaiko

Sí-dijo Zaiko pasando a la caja-Me toco el número seis

Número seis, estará en el tercer combate-dijo el rubio –Ahora que pase el participante Kirito

Soy yo-dijo el hombre de piel morena acercándose a la caja-Me toco el número cinco

Número cinco, usted peleara contra Zaiko-dijo el rubio escribiendo en el pisaron-Ahora que pase el participante Gonzales

Ese soy yo-dijo el gigante que usaba el uniforme de Karate acercándose a la caja-me toco el número uno

Numero uno, usted peleara contra Gid en el primer combate-dijo el rubio escribiendo en el pisaron –Ahora que pase el participante Seth

Sí-dijo el sujeto que usaba los guantes de box-Me toco el número siete

Número siete, usted peleara en el último combate-dijo el rubio escribiendo en el pisaron-Ahora que pase el participante Harper

Soy yo-dijo el gigante que vestía como luchador- Me toco el número ocho

Número ocho, luchara contra Seth en el último combate-dijo el rubio escribiendo en el pisaron-Y por último el participante Erick peleara contra el participante Kenta en el segundo combate. Bien ya que ésta todo listo les diré las reglas del torneo, serán combates sin restricciones, el que caiga del ring o se rinda será el perdedor, y recuerden no pueden usar armas ni matar a su oponente

 ** _Afuera del salón_**

Zaiko paso a la siguiente ronda-dijo Bulma

Debemos regresar con nuestros padres, el torneo está por empezar-dijo Tights

Tienes razón, ¿Vienen con nosotras?-dijo Bulma a las demás chicas

Claro-dijeron las chcias

¿Tu quieres venir también?-dijo Tights a Sephie

Claro, no me quiero perder el combate de Gid-dijo Sephie

 ** _Las chicas regresaron en donde estaban los padres d Bulma y Tights_**

¿Chicas donde han estado? Y ¿Quiénes son ellas?-dijo la Sra. Brief viendo a Akeno, Rias y Sephie

Fuimos a ver las eliminatorias, Zaiko paso a la siguiente ronda-dijo Bulma

¿Enserio? Qué bien-dijo la Sra. Brief

Y ella es Akeno, la hermana de Zaiko-dijo Tights

Mucho gusto Akeno, Zaiko nos ha contado mucho de ti-dijo la Sra. Brief

Le dio las gracias por cuidar a mi hermano-dijo Akeno

No necesitas agradecernos, lo hacemos ya que el salvo a nuestra querida Bulma-dijo la Sra, Brief

Y ellas son Rias y Sephie, Rias s amiga de Akeno y Sephie es nuestra nueva amiga-dijo Tights

Mucho gusto chicas-dijo la Sra. Brief

El gusto es nuestro-dijeron las dos

Bueno es hora que entremos, el torneo está por empezar y el maestro Roshi nos ha guardado lugares hasta adelante-dijo el Sr. Brief

 ** _Ellos fueron donde se llevaría a cabo los combates, había mucha gente y delante de esa gente estaba una plataforma que sería el ring donde se llevaría a cabo los combates, ellos vieron al maestro Roshi y se hicieron camino para llegar hasta donde estaba el maestro_**

Llegan justo a tiempo, el torneo está por empezar-dijo Roshi

 ** _El mismo tipo rubio que organizo las peleas subió al bloque con un micrófono_**

Buenas tardes, les pido un momento de atención por favor. Ahora doy por inaugurado el vigésimo torneo de artes marciales, el orden de los participantes del torneo será: primer combate: Gid contra el gran Gonzales, segundo combate: Kenta contra Erick, tercer combate: Zaiko contra Kirito y el último combate será Seth contra Harper-dijo el rubio-Recuerden que el vencedor del torneo será el ganador del premio que son quinientos mil zenis en efectivo, ahora los participantes del primer combate pasen al ring por favor

Buena suerte-dijo Zaiko a Gid

Acabare esto rápido-dijo Gid

 ** _Gid y el gran Gonzales caminaron hacia el ring, ellos subieron al ring y se vieron_**

¡Gid! ¡Acaba con él!-grito Sephie

 ** _Gid volteo a ver a Sephie y le sonrió_**

Para el primer combate tendremos a Gid de quince años de edad y el gigante Gonzales de treinta cuatro años-dijo el anunciador-Atención las reglas son: si salen el ring o se rinden serán el perdedor ¿Listos? ¡A pelear!

 ** _El gran Gonzales rápidamente se lanzo contra Gid y le lanzo una patada que Gid bloqueo con su mano derecha_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Gid

Aun no has visto nada-dijo el gigante

 ** _El gran Gonzales volvió a lanzarse contra Gid y esta vez le comenzó a lanzar golpes a gran velocidad pero Gid los bloqueaba y los esquivaba con facilidad_**

Esto es increíble, el participante Gonzales está atacando con todo pero el participante Gid bloquea sus golpes como si nada-dijo el anunciador

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Gid le dio un golpe al gigante en el estomago sacándole el aire, el gigante retrocedió sujetándose el estomago_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Gid le dio al gigante una patada que lo saco del ring_**

Salió del ring, el ganador es el participante Gid-dijo el anunciador

¡Sí, así se hace Gid!-grito Sephie

Ese chico tiene un gran poder similar al de Zaiko-dijo Roshi

¿Qué? Maestro Roshi, eso es imposible-dijo Akeno

Sí, Zaiko literalmente es el chico más poderoso que existe-dijo Rias

No miente-dijo Ophis-Ese chico tiene un poder bastante similar al de Zaiko

Claro que lo tiene-dijo Sephie-Si no fuera fuerte no sería el peleador más poderoso del planeta Dviluke y rey del mismo

 ** _Gid entro de nuevo al salón y se sentó junto a Zaiko_**

Esto será aburrido, hasta que llegue nuestra pelea esto será aburrido-dijo Gid

Creo que en eso tienes razón-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En ese momento el estomago de Zaiko rugió_**

Tengo mucha hambre-dijo Zaiko levantándose-¿No hay algún restaurante por aquí?

Hay uno que es para los concursantes-dijo Gid levantándose-Te acompaño, yo también tengo hambre

Bien, vamos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko y Gid fueron al pequeño restaurante mientras que el torneo seguía_**

Bien ahora que pasen los participantes del segundo combate-dijo el anunciador

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Gid y Zaiko estaban en el pequeño restaurante del torneo, Gid quedo sorprendido por como comía Zaiko, él tenía un plato con un pedazo de carne mientras que Zaiko tenía varios platos de comida que se acababa en segundos, los empleados se llevaban los platos sucios para luego traer más comida, por suerte la comida era gratis para los peleadores_**

No sabía que los humanos comieran tanto-dijo Gid

Bueno yo no soy humano, soy un saiyajin-dijo Zaiko antes de darle un mordisco a un pedazo de carne

¿Qué? ¿Eres un saiyajin?-dijo Gid sorprendido

Sí-dijo Zaiko dándole otro mordisco a su carne

Eso significa que eres un saiyajin sobreviviente ya que Frost destruyo el planeta Sadara-dijo Gid

¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Zaiko

Yo también soy un alienígena-dijo Gid

Con razón tienes esa cola-dijo Zaiko

¿Creíste que era un humano?-dijo Gid

Bueno es que aquí también hay demonios y otras criaturas-dijo Zaiko

Sin duda este planeta está lleno de sorpresas-dijo Gid

El participante Kenta pasa a la siguiente ronda-se escucho la voz del anunciador-Es hora del tercer combate, que los participantes pasen al ring

Es mi turno-dijo Zaiko acabando su carne-No vemos

 ** _Zaiko salió del restaurante y corrió al ring, al llegar al ring donde vio a su oponente_**

¡Zaiko!-grito Akeno llamando la atención de Zaiko-¡Da tú mejor esfuerzo!

Eso hare-dijo Zaiko preparándose para pelear

¿Peleadores listos? ¡Empiecen!-grito el anunciador

 ** _Kirito rápidamente corrió hacia Zaiko_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le soltó un golpe en la cara pero Zaiko ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, Kirito sintió un gran dolor en su mano al golpear a Zaiko en la cara_**

Es mi turno-dijo Zaiko

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una patada a Kirito que lo saco del ring_**

Esto es increíble, el participante Zaiko saco del ring al participante Kirito de una sola patada-dijo el anunciador

Ese niño es muy fuerte, pudo vencer a un adulto de un golpe-dijo un hombre

Pero no solo él, también ese Gid-dijo una mujer

Creo que serán ellos que llegaran a la final-dijo otro hombre

 ** _Rápidamente todas las personas hablaban de que Zaiko y Gid serian los finalistas y también comenzaron a apostar, unos estaban a favor de Zaiko y otros de Gid._**

Esto se pone interesante-dijo Ophis

Apuesto que Zaiko ganara-dijo Bulma

De eso nada, el que ganara será Gid-dijo Sephie

No, será Zaiko-dijo Bulma

No, Gid-dijo Sephie

Zaiko

Gid

Zaiko

Gid

Cálmense niñas, lo sabremos cuando lleguen a las finales-dijo la Sra. Brief

Rias, por fin te encontramos

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a las padres de Rias, Sirzechs y Grayfia que estaban enojados_**

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?-dijo Venelana

Perdón por preocuparlos pero quería ver como Zaiko-kun peleaba-dijo Rias

¿Zaiko-kun?-dijo Sirzechs

Si, Zaiko esta compitiendo en el torneo-dijo Akeno

¿Quiénes son ellos Rias?-dijo Tights

Son mi familia-dijo Rias-Son mis padres, mi hermano Sirzechs, La reina de mi hermano y criada se nuestra Grayfia

Se ve que tienen una linda criada-dijo Roshi acercándose a Grayfia para ver su cuerpo

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _El maestro Roshi gano una buena cachetada de parte de Grayfia_**

No me gustan los pervertidos-dijo Greeyfia

Pero que chica tan agresiva-dijo Roshi

¿Entonces Zaiko-kun está participando en el torneo?-dijo Lord Gremory

Sí, acaba de pasar a las finales, de seguro ganara el torneo-dijo Rias

 ** _Zaiko bajo del ring y regreso al salón, fue a un rincón donde estaba Gid sentado_**

Ya falta poco para nuestra pelea-dijo Gid

Sí, espero que cuando nos enfrentemos luches con todo tú poder-dijo Zaiko

Yo también espero que uses todo tú poder-dijo Gid

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Habían llegado la gran final, lo que todos esperaban el encuentro entre Zaiko y Gid, ellos después de pasar a la siguiente ronda se enfrentaron contra los otros dos participantes, Gid se enfrento contra Kenta y Zaiko contra Seth, los dos eliminaron a sus contrincante con mucha facilidad y ahora era su turno de pelear entre ellos_**

Bien damas y caballeros hemos llegado a la gran final de este gran torneo de artes marciales-dijo el anunciador-La final se llevara a cabo entre los dos favoritos del público, la pelea final será entre el participante Gid y el participante Zaiko

Sin duda será una pelea interesante-dijo Roshi-Aquel chico tiene un poder similar como Zaiko

Sera una gran pelea sin duda-dijo Ophis

Apuesto que Zaiko ganara-dijo la Sra. Brief

Sin duda alguna, el estuvo entrenando en la cámara de gravedad que le construí, el ganara el torneo-dijo el Sr. Brief

Yo no estaría tan confiada, GId es un fuerte paleador y el más poderoso de Deviluke-dijo Sephie

¿Peleadores listos?-dijo el anunciador

Espero que des una buena pelea-dijo Gid poniéndose en pose de batalla

Lo mismo te digo a ti-dijo Zaiko también poniéndose en pose de batalla

¡Empiecen!

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, esta vez les diré los nuevos niveles de pelea:_**

Zaiko (Estado base): 98,000

Zaiko(Ssj): 490,0000

Zaiko(SsjL):980,0000-¿?

Gid: 95,000

Gid(Máximo poder): 350,0000

Gid (Sobre esfuerzo): 520, 0000 (Pongo esto porque los habitantes del planeta Deviluke pueden usar más poder pero a cambio se eso se convierte en niños)

 ** _Eso sería todo, nos vemos en el otro capitulo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

¡Empiecen!-grito el anunciador

 ** _Gid rápidamente corrió hacia Zaiko_**

 **¡PAMM!**

 ** _Gid le lanzo un puñetazo a Zaiko pero este lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho creando una gran onda de choques que sacudió el lugar. Gid se separo de él y se volvió a lanzar contra él_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos estaban intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad, la gente estaba sorprendida por la pelea que Zaiko y Gid estaban dando_**

Esto es sorprendentes damas y caballeros, ambos participantes están peleando con todo su entusiasmo-dijo el anunciador

Es increíble, está al mismo nivel que Zaiko-dijo Akeno sorprendida

Se los dije, Gid es muy fuerte-dijo Sephie

Sin duda esta pelea pasara a la historia del torneo-dijo Roshi

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos chocaron creando una gran onda de choques que levanto mucho polvo y sacudió el suelo, Gid se separo de Zaiko y sonrió_**

No lo haces nada mal-dijo Gid

Tú tampoco lo haces mal, eres la primera persona que me da una buena pelea-dijo Zaiko

Tú igual, de toda la gente contra que he peleado, eres el primero que me hará pelear enserio-dijo GId

 ** _Gid rápidamente corrió de nuevo hacia Zaiko, Zaiko no se quedo atrás y también corrió hacia Gid, Zaiko estaba por darle un puñetazo a Gid pero este había desaparecido_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Gid apareció detrás de Zaiko y le iba a dar una patada pero Zaiko la esquivo y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder_**

¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?-dijo Gid

Muy fácil, detecté tú Ki-dijo Zaiko

Así que tú también puedes hacerlo, bien esto será más emocionante-dijo Gid

 ** _Los dos rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de todos_**

¿A dónde fueron?-dijo Rias

 **¡PAAMM!**

¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo Bulma

 **¡PAAMM!**

Ahí está de nuevo-dijo Tigths

Es normal que no los puedan ver ya que son débiles para seguir el combate-dijo Ophis

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Sirzechs

Solo miren arriba y traten de concentrarse-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ellos hicieron lo que Ophis dijo y miraron arriba_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Se sorprendieron a ver que Zaiko y Gid estaban peleando en el cielo a una gran velocidad que les costaba verla, con cada golpe que daban creaban una onda de choques_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Las ondas de choques que creaban estaban haciendo que el ring comenzara a destruirse_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Ambos aparecieron en medio del ring, los dos se habían golpeado en la cara al mismo tiempo, Gid rápidamente se alejo de Zaiko y comenzó a darle golpes en el estomago a gran velocidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

Esto sin duda es increíble, el participante Gid tiene dominado al participante Zaiko con una lluvia de golpes al estomago-dijo el anunciador

¡Zaiko!-grito Akeno preocupada

 ** _Zaiko agarro los brazos de Gid y…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio un poderoso cabezazo_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Le dio una patada que lo envió al cielo, Zaiko rápidamente voló hacia Gid y lo sujeto, rápidamente Zaiko se dirigió all ring y…._**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Azoto a Gid contra el ring creando una gran nube de humo_**

El participante Zaiko a azotado al participante Gid contra el ring ¿Seguirá peleando?-dijo el anunciador

¡Gid!-grito Sephie preocupada

 ** _Cuando el humo se fue, dejo ver a un Zaiko que estaba a lado de un pequeño cráter en el cual estaba Gid, todos creyeron que la pelea había acabado pero Gid se levanto como si nada_**

Eso en verdad me dolió-dijo Gid sacudiéndose el polvo

Jeje, y eso que me estoy conteniendo-dijo Zaiko

Esto es increíble, el participante Gid se ha levantado como si nada-dijo el anunciador

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo Lord Gremory sorprendido

Es mi novio-dijo Sephie

¿Tu novio?-dijo Venelana

Sí, Gid es mi novio y rey del planeta Deviluke, es uno de los sujetos que existen en el universo-dijo Sephie con orgullo

Pero no es tan fuerte como Zaiko-dijo Akeno

Gid ganara, estoy segura-dijo Sephie

 ** _Rápidamente Gid y Zaiko volvieron a lanzarse al ataque y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Gid le dio una patada a Zaiko en el estomago que hizo que casi cayera del ring, Zaiko creó una esfera de Ki y se la lanzó a Gid, Gid desvió la esfera con su brazo derecho_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMM!**

 ** _Se pudo escuchar una gran explosión cerca del torneo, Zaiko apareció delante de Gid y lo agarro en un abrazo de oso, Zaiko comenzó a aplastar a Gid_**

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHH!-Gid soltó un grito de dolor

El participante Zaiko tiene atrapado al participante Gid en un poderoso abrazo de oso ¿Se rendirá?-dijo el anunciador

¡Vamos Gid! ¡Tú puedes salir de eso!-grito Sephie

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHH!

El participante Zaiko está aplicando más fuerza al abrazo, ¿Qué hará el participante Gid?-dijo el anunciador

 ** _Gid podía sentir como sus huesos comenzaban a romperse, Zaiko aplico más fuerza al abrazo y Gid soltó otro grito de dolor, Zaiko no se habia dado cuenta de cómo la cola de Gid estaba elevándose hasta llegar a su cara_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Con el tridente de su cola, Gid le hizo un corte en la mejilla derecha de Zaiko haciendo que lo soltara_**

¡Eso es trampa! ¡Uso una arma!-grito Bulma

Es cierto, las armas están prohibidas-dijo el anunciador

Pero es parte de su cuerpo-dijo Sephie

¿Es eso cierto?-dijo el anunciador acercándose a Gid

Sí, el tridente y la cola es parte de mi cuerpo-dijo Gid moviendo su cola

 ** _El anunciador se acerco al jurado del torneo a hablar y después de unos segundos volvió a hablar_**

El jurado a llegado a una conclusión, se le perdonara esa falta pero está prohibido que vuelva a usar su tridente o será descalificado-dijo el anunciador

De acuerdo-dijo Gid

Oye, eso no es justo, me cortaste-dijo Zaiko sobándose su mejilla

Perdón, creo que me pase en eso-dijo Gid

Está bien, sigamos-dijo Zaiko

Estoy de acuerdo pero esta vez luchare con todo-dijo Gid-Así que prepárate ¡AAHHHH!

 ** _Gid comenzó a elevar su poder rápidamente, sus músculos se hicieron un poco más grandes y su cuerpo fue rodeado por varios rayos_**

Este Ki es muy grande-dijo Roshi sorprendido

Ha superado el poder de Zaiko-dijo Ophis sorprendida

¡¿Qué?!

 ** _Gid rápidamente apareció delante de Zaiko y….._**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

¡GHHAAA!-Zaiko escupió algo de sangre al recibir el golpe de Gid en el estomago

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Gid le estaba dando una golpiza a Zaiko, a Zaiko le costaba trabajo bloquear o esquivar los golpes de Gid_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Gid mando al cielo a Zaiko de un puñetazo y dio un gran salto para llegar a donde estaba_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio una patada que lo envió al ring_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko se recupero a tiempo y cayo de pie en medio del ring, miro a Gid y este comenzó a descender al suelo_**

No cabe duda que eres muy fuerte Gid-dijo Zaiko quitándose su camisa y sus muñequeras para luego lanzarlas fuera del ring

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Toda la gente se sorprendió a ver como la ropa de Zaiko creó un pequeño cráter en el suelo_**

¿Ropa de entrenamiento? Sin duda eres interesante Zaiko-dijo Gid

Ya que tú estás peleando con toda tú fuerza es justo que yo también ¡HAAAH!-dijo Zaiko antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin sorprendiendo a todos

El participante Zaiko ha tomado una nueva apariencia ¿Sera parte de una técnica?-dijo el anunciador

Qué poder tan monstruoso-dijo Sirzechs en shock

¿Cómo es posible que un niño tenga tal poder?-dijo su padre en shock

Eso no es todo el poder de Zaiko-dijo Ophis

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los demonios

Zaiko aun esta controlándose-dijo Ophis

¿Qué es esa transformación?-dijo Gid

Este es el súper saiyajin?-dijo Zaiko

¿Súper saiyajin? ¿La antigua leyenda?-dijo Gid sorprendido

Así que la conoces-dijo Zaiko

Sí, se mucho de la raza saiyajin pero nunca había visto a un verdadero súper saiyajin, este combate se pone cada vez mejor-dijo Gid

 ** _Los dos desaparecieron para luego aparecer en medio del ring_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron creando una gran onda de choques que sacudió toda la tierra_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos estaban intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad haciendo que el ring comenzara a destruirse por cada onda de choques que creaban, se podía ver como Zaiko tenía más ventaja sobre Gid_**

 **¡PAAAM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un golpe que casi lo saca del ring, Zaiko rápidamente apareció delante de él y…_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Mando a Gid al cielo con un puñetazo, rápidamente voló hacia donde lo mando y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un golpe que lo envió contra el ring_**

 **¡BAAMMMM!**

 ** _Gid cayó al ring creando otro cráter, estaba a punto de levantarse pero…_**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

¡GHAAAA!-Gid vomito sangre al ser aplastado por Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko se aparto de Gid permitiendo que se levantara, Gid se levanto y miro a Zaiko_**

 _Sin duda es fuerte pero…_

¿Por qué no usas todo tu poder?-dijo Gid

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Sé que estas ocultando todo tú poder ¿Por qué?-dijo Gid

Bueno, es que sí lucho con todo, esto acabara rápido-dijo Zaiko

Acordamos luchar con todo nuestro poder, me siento ofendido ya que no estás respetando nuestro acuerdo-dijo Gid

Está bien, usare todo mi poder-dijo Zaiko

¡AAHHHHH!

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a elevar su Ki a gran velocidad haciendo que toda la tierra comenzara a temblar, el cielo se pudo oscuro y comenzaron a caer rayos cerca del ring, los demonios estaba sorprendidos por el poder que Zaiko estaba expulsando pero se sorprendieron más por como el cuerpo de Zaiko estaba cambiando_**

 ** _Sus músculos comenzaron a hacerse más grandes, estaba ganando altura y sus ojos se habían puesto totalmente blancos_**

¡HAAAAAAAH!

 ** _Hubo un resplandor que encegueció a todos y cuando todos pudieron ver de nuevo se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, Zaiko estaba completamente diferente, ahora tenía la estatura de un adulto, sus músculos eran muy grandes, sus cabello había tomado un todo dorado y verdoso, sus ojos estaban en blanco y lo que más sorprendió a los demonios fue que su poder seguía aumentando más_**

¿Q…Q…Que es este poder?-dijo Sirzechs en shock

Este es el súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Ophis

¿Súper saiyajin legendario?-dijo Lord Gremory en shock

La transformación más poderosa de Zaiko y como pueden ver su poder sigue aumentando en cada segundo-dijo Ophis

 _Mmm..Debo admitir que se ve muy sexy y cali…¡¿En qué estoy pensando es solo un niño y estoy casada?!-pensó Venelana mientras vía a Zaiko_

 _A pesar que es un niño, se ve muy varonil y sexy-pensó Grayfia mientras veía a Zaiko_

¿Qué es esa transformación?-dijo Gid sorprendido

Este es el súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Zaik

Esto es increíble-dijo Gid

¿Qué te parece si acabamos esto de un ataque Gid?-dijo Zaiko

Me parece buena idea-dijo Gid

Entonces-dijo Zaiko creando dos esferas de Ki de color azul en sus manos para luego juntarlas

¡KAME!

¡AAHHH!-Gid comenzó a elevar su poder y su mano derecha fue rodeada por rayos

¡HAME!-la esfera de Zaiko se hizo más grande

¡HAAAAAHHH!

 ** _Ambos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Los dos ataques chocaron y se formo una guerra para saber quién sería el ganador, todo el lugar estaba temblando por tal choque de poderes_**

 _Maldición, tendré que usar más poder-pensó Gid_

¡AHHHHH!

 ** _Gid aumento el poder del ataque pero….._**

¡HAAAAAAHHH!

 ** _Zaiko hizo lo mismo y su kamehameha estaba absorbiendo el ataque de Gid, ha Gid ya no le quedaban fuerzas así que se rindió_**

 _Fue una gran pelea-pensó Gid_

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El kamehameha de Zaiko golpeo a Gid lanzándolo fuera del ring herido_**

¡Gid!-grito Sephie corriendo hacia donde estaba su novio

Salió del ring, el ganador del torneo es el participante Zaiko-dijo el anunciador

 ** _Toda la gente comenzó a celebrar por la victoria de Zaiko, él regreso a su forma normal y fue donde estaba Gid y le extendió la mano, Gid la tomo y Zaiko lo levanto_**

Fue una gran pelea, espero volver a pelear contigo de nuevo-dijo Zaiko

Sí, yo también quiero volver a pelear contigo por eso entrenare-dijo Gid

Te estaré esperando-dijo Zaiko

Por favor que el ganador suba al ring para recibir el premio-dijo el anunciador

 ** _Zaiko volvió a subir al ring y el anunciado le entrego un maletín con el dinero, el anunciador tomo la mano derecha de Zaiko para después levantarla, mostrando que l era el ganador. Toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir y felicitar a Zaiko_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko salía del salón pero rápidamente fue rodeado por la prensa, todos comenzaron a tomarle fotos y a hacerle preguntas_**

¿Qué se siente haber ganado el torneo?-dijo un hombre

¿Qué se siente ser el primer niño que gana el torneo?-dijo una mujer

¿Qué hará con l dinero del premio?-dijo otro hombre

Mis ojos-dijo Zaiko cubriéndose los ojos

¡Zaiko!

 ** _Akeno pasó sobre toda la gente para abrazar a Zaiko_**

Akeno-dijo Zaiko

Sabía que ganarías el torneo, nunca lo dude-dijo Akeno

¿Quién es ella?-dijo un hombre de la prensa

¿Es su novia?-dijo una mujer de la prensa

 ** _Akeno se sonrojo al escuchar que creían que era la novia de Zaiko_**

Oigan, déjenlo en paz-dijo Gid saliendo del salón con algunas vendas en su cuerpo y con Sephie-Es solo un niño, no necesita ser entrevistado

 ** _Al decir eso toda la prensa se alejo de Zaiko_**

Gracias, me estaban comenzando a molestar-dijo Zaiko

No es nada-dijo Gid

 ** _En ese momento llegaron los demás y comenzaron a felicitar a Zaiko_**

Diste una gran pelea Zaiko-dijo Bulma

Sí, fue genial-dijo Tights

No esperaba menos de ti-dijo Ophis

Zaiko-kun nosotros….

Escuchen no me uniré a ninguna facción-dijo Zaiko a Sirzechs-Pero les hare un trato, mientras que Akeno esté bien con ustedes, los ayudare en lo que quieran pero sí la llegan a lastimar o algo parecido, iré por ella y me encargare de ustedes ¿Entendido?-dijo mirando a Sirzechs serio espantándolo

Entendido-dijeron los Gremory

Zaiko quiero hablar contigo sobre algo-dijo Gid

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Zaiko

Es sobre el planeta Sadara y los saiyajins-dijo Gid

Entiendo pero primero vamos a un restaurante, tengo mucha hambre, yo invito la comida-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Veinte minutos después_**

 ** _Todos estaban sentados en una mesa de un lujoso restaurante, todos comían moderadamente y con modales pero Zaiko comía como siempre, como un animal. Los chef del restaurante no dejaban de entrar y salir de la cocina llevando más comida a Zaiko_**

 ****Aww, estoy lleno-dijo Zaiko terminándose su plato numero 74

Bien ya que terminaste te diré todo de cómo tú planeta fue destruido-dijo Gid

No es necesario que me lo digas Gid, yo ya lo sé, fue destruido por un tipo llamado Frost-dijo Zaiko

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Gid

Me lo dijo Shen Long-dijo Zaiko

¿Shen Long?-dijo Gid confundido

Es un dragón mágico que sale de las esferas del dragón-dijo Zaiko

¿También tienen esferas del dragón aquí?-dijo Sephie sorprendida

¿También?-dijo Zaiko

Veras, también hay un planeta que también tienen esferas del dragón pero eso no viene al caso en este momento-dijo Gid –Veras Frost es un pirata galáctico que se hace pasar por un héroe para que nadie sospeche

Sí eso también me lo dijo Shen Long-dijo Zaiko

Lo que yo quiero hacer es acabar con él pero aun no tengo la fuerza suficiente, es por eso que viene a la tierra ya que había detectado un poder muy grande-dijo Gid

¿Y ese poder era yo?-dijo Ziako

Sí, al sentir tú poder supe que serias de gran ayuda, pero lastimosamente aun no tienes el poder para acabar con Frost-dijo Gid

¿Ese tal Frost es más fuerte que Zaiko?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Sí, es una de las personas más fuertes del universo, pero te propongo algo Zaiko-dijo Gid-Ven conmigo a entrenar al planeta Deviluke, nos haremos más fuertes y derrotaremos a Frost

Mmm…no puedo, la tierra es mi hogar y me sentiría mal a dejar a mis amigos-dijo Zaiko-Pero te propongo algo, regresa en siete años

¿En siete años?-dijo Gid

Sí,, Kami-sama me dijo que ese tal Frist vendrá a la tierra en siete años-dijo Zaiko-Es por eso que estoy entrenado, para poder vencerlo cuando llegue

Ya veo, me parece bien Zaiko, regresare en siete años y juntos venceremos a Frost-dijo Gid

Sí, los dos lo venceremos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de pagar la cuenta del restaurante con el dinero del torneo, Gid y Sephie regresaron a su nave para ir al planeta Deviluke, ahora Zaiko se estaba despidiendo de Akeno_**

Iré a visitarte en un mes-dijo Zaiko

Te estaré esperando, pero te daré algo para que no me olvides en ese mes-dijo Akeno agarrando las mejillas de Zaiko

¿A qué te….

 ** _Zaiko no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Akeno junto sus labios con los de Zaiko, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por eso, Rias, Bulma, Tights y Ophis se pusieron sumamente celosas al ver que Akeno beso a Zaiko_**

 ** _Akeno se separo de Zaiko y vio como este estaba sonrojado_**

Nos vemos en un mes-dijo Akeno sonriendo

 ** _Akeno fue donde estaban los Gremory y rápidamente desaparecieron en un círculo mágico, Zaiko volteo a ver a las chicas y vio que estas estaban muy molestas con él_**

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko

…..

¿Están molestas?-dijo Zaiko

…..

 ** _Las chicas no dijeron nada y se dieron la vuelta para comenzar a caminar_**

¡¿Por qué están enojadas?! ¡Díganme!-grito Zaiko

Zaiko, tienes mucho que aprender de las mujeres-dijo el maestro Roshi

¿A qué se refiere maestro?-dijo Zaiko

Lo sabrás cuando crezcas, por ahora vayamos a descansar-dijo Roshi

 ** _Todos fueron al hotel donde se habían hospedado para descansar ya que mañana regresaron a casa_**

 ** _FIN_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

 ** _Siete años después_**

 ** _Han pasado siete años desde el vigésimo torneo de artes marciales y de que Zaiko se convirtió en el primer niño que gano el torneo. Zaiko y Ophis se quedaron a vivir en la Corporación Capsula, Zaiko siguió entrenando en la cámara de gravedad que invento el Sr. Brief_**

 ** _Zaiko siguió viendo a Akeno en el inframundo y llevaba a Bulma y Tights porque ellas querían conocer el inframundo, cada vez que Zaiko iba a visitarla, Akeno les demostraba a las demás que era la pareja definitiva de Zaiko y diciendo que él ya tenía dueña. Poniendo celosas a las demás_**

 ** _Dos años después del vigésimo torneo se anuncio que se llevaría a cabo el primero vigésimo primero, ya que había sido muy popular por el combate de Zaiko contra Gid, Zaiko antes de ir al torneo fue a visitar al maestro Roshi y ahí conoció a Krilin, un chico de trece años que era el alumno del maestro Roshi y a Launch que era una hermosa mujer, Zaiko y Krilin rápidamente se volvieron grandes amigos y compañeros de entrenamiento. Llegando el día del torneo, toda la gente reconoció a Zaiko y se sorprendieron de que volviera a participar_**

 ** _Krilin y Zaiko llegaron a las finales y los dos se enfrentaron, el ganador fue Zaiko después de una gran pelea, claro que Zaiko se controlo pero aun así fue una gran pelea entre amigos. Zaiko gano más fama por ganar por segunda vez consecutiva el torneo_**

 ** _Después del torneo, Zaiko, Bulma, Tights y Ophis comenzaron con la busca de las esferas del dragón, gracias por el Sr. Brief su buscada fue más fácil porque el había inventado "el radar del dragón", un aparato que podría localizar las esferas del dragón. Por su búsqueda conocieron a Oolong, un pequeño cerdo que podía transformarse en cualquier cosa y aterrorizaba un pequeño pueblo transformándose en un monstruo y secuestrando a las niñas del pueblo_**

 ** _Zaiko derroto a Oolong y revelo la verdadera identidad de Oolong, después de eso Oolong se unió a la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón, también conocieron a Yamcha y a Puar, Yamcha era un criminar que vivía en el desierto y Puar era un gato que al igual que Oolong podía transformarse en cualquier cosa y era amigo de Yamcha, Zaiko derroto a Yamcha sin dificultad y lo convenció que dejara la vida de criminar y él se unió a la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón_**

 ** _En su búsqueda se encontraron con unos maleantes que se hacían llamar la "La banda Pilaf" y "La patrulla roja" que quería usar las esferas para dominar al mundo, Zaiko sin esfuerzo los venció e invocaron a Shen Long, Oolong aprovecho el deseo y pidió unas pantis de mujer_**

 ** _Después d la búsqueda de las esferas, tomaron caminos diferentes y comenzaron a entrenar para el torneo de artes marciales que se aproximaba, Zaiko entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad pero cuando ya podía dominar la gravedad aumentada a cien, le dijo al Sr. Brief que hiciera otra que pudiera llegar a una gravedad de mil, Mientras que el Sr. Brief hacia la cámara de gravedad, Zaiko fue con Kami-sama para que le diera un entrenamiento_**

 ** _Kami-sama lo llevo al otro mundo, donde era que iban las almas de la gente cuando morían, lo llevo con Enma-sama, el encargado de enviar las almas al inframundo o al cielo, Enma-sama le dio el permiso a Zaiko de ir con Kaio-sama a entrenar, Zaiko tuvo que correr por "El camino de la serpiente" para llegar con Kaio-sama, Zaiko completo el camino de la serpiente en tan solo un mes y llego con Kaio-sama_**

 ** _Ahí Kaio-sama le enseño sus dos grandes técnicas que eran el Kaioken y la genkidama en tan solo cuatro meses pero no solo aprendió sus técnicas, sino que también conoció a guerreros muertos de otros planetas que le enseñaron varias técnicas_**

 ** _Zaiko regreso a la tierra y fue a la Corporación Capsula, el Sr. Brief había terminado de construir la cámara de gravedad y Zaiko entreno en ella. Despues de entrenar, entro al torneo junto con Krilin y Yamcha_**

 ** _En el torneo conocieron a Ten Shin Han y a Chaoz, dos alumnos de la escuela de la grulla, que era dirigida por el antiguo compañero y rival del maestro Roshi, que era el maestro Tsuru, los dos participaron en el torneo junto con Tao Pai Pai que era el hermano del maestro Tsuru_**

 ** _Zaiko elimino a Tao Pai Pai en las eliminatorias con mucha facilidad sorprendiendo a Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y al maestro Tsuru. El maestro Tsuru intento matar a Zaiko mientras dormio por dejar en vergüenza a su hermano pero Zaiko lo detuvo sin dificultad_**

 ** _Ten Shin Han y Chaoz dejaron al maestro Tsuru ya que los dos no querían ser asesinos como él y Tao Pai Pai, el maetro Tsuru y Tao Pai Pai quiseron matarlos por traicionarlos pero Zaiko los detuvo con un Kamehameha. Después de eso Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Zaiko pasaron a las semifinales_**

 ** _Yamcha peleo contra Ten Shin Han y Krilin contra Zaiko, Ten Shin Han derroto a Yamcha y Zaiko venció a Krilin. La gran final fue entre Zaiko y Ten Shin Han, la pelea fue fabulosa, los dos casi destruyeron el ring pero obvio que Zaiko se contuvo, al final Zaiko gano el torneo por tercera vez consecutiva y ganando más fama_**

 ** _Después del torneo todos tomaron caminos diferentes, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Yamcha y Krilin decidieron esforzarse para no quedar atrás de Zaiko. Mientras que Zaiko regreso a la Corporación Capsula a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad_**

 ** _Ophis se separo de Zaiko porque tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos en el inframundo pero le dijo a Zaiko que no tardaría_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Un Zaiko de diecisiete años se encontraba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad con una gravedad de dos mil, Zaiko no usaba su camisa dejando ver sus músculos y abdominales bien formados, se encontraba haciendo abdominales_**

Novecientos noventa y ocho, Novecientos noventa y nuevo-dijo Zaiko mientras hacia sus abdominales-Mil

 ** _Al llegar a mil abdominales se levanto y apagado la gravedad, él salió de la cámara y fue a comedor donde estaban Bulma y Tights_**

 ** _Bulma y Tights se habían vuelto muy hermosas y sexys, todos los hombres querían salir con ellas pero sabiendo que Zaiko vivía con ellas no se atrevían, incluso se comenzó a correr el rumor que Zaiko era el novia de Bulma y Tights, lo cual era cierto, por el tiempo Zaiko comenzó a salir con Bulma, Tights, Akeno y Ophis al mismo tiempo, técnicamente Zaiko tenía un harem y la que dominaba era Akeno_**

¿Terminaste con tú entrenamiento?-dijo Bulma

Sí, por el momento descansare-dijo Zaiko acercándose al refrigerador

¿Iras a visitar a Akeno al templo?-dijo Tights

Sí, solo descansare un rato e iré a verla-dijo Zaiko tomando una soda y abriéndola

 ** _Zaiko le dio un beso a Bulma y a Tights para luego ir a su cuarto a descansar_**

 ** _20 minutos después-Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba volando hacia el templo donde antes vivía, llego al templo en cuestión de minutos, el templo había sido reconstruido por los demonios ya que Zaiko les pidió ese favor_**

 ** _Zaiko entro al templo y ahí encontró a Akeno que estaba cocinando, Zaiko no hizo ruido y se acerco a ella por detrás y la abrazo_**

¿Qué hace la mujer más hermosa del mundo?-dijo Zaiko

Ara, ara Zaiko, llegas a tiempo, la cena está lista-dijo Akeno

Qué bien, tu comida es la más delicioso-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había en el templo y Akeno llevo un montón de comida y los dos comenzaron a comer, Akeno tenía un plato de arroz mientras que Zaiko comía el resto de la comida_**

¿Cómo te ha ido en ese club?-dijo Zaiko

Bien, ya hemos conseguido un nuevo miembro, se llama Issei-dijo Akeno

¿Pero te han seguido tratando bien?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, no tienes que preocuparte-dijo Akeno-Por cierto Zaiko, quería saber si nos podrías ayudar en un problema

¿Qué tipo de problema?-dijo Zaiko

Te lo diré cuando sea el momento-dijo Akeno

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Acabando de comer los dos fueron a una habitación a dormir, los dos se encontraban en la cama, Zaiko tenía su Gi mientras que Akeno estaba desnuda abrazándolo y con su cabeza en su pecho usándolo como almohada_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a levantarse y vio que Akeno ya no estaba, salió de la cama y fue a la sala del templo, ahí vio mucha comida en la pequeña mesa, se acerco y vio que había una nota, la tomo y la leyó_**

 _Zaiko, tuve que ir temprano al club, te deje el desayuno preparado para que comas, espero qu te guste_

 _Atte: Akeno_

 ** _Zaiko se sentó y comenzó a comer la deliciosa comida que Akeno le dejo_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Zaiko termino de desayunar y decidió visitar la ciudad_**

¡KYYAA!

 ** _Zaiko se dirigió al lugar _dónde provenía el grito y se encontró con una hermosa monja rubia que estaba tirada en el suelo__**

 _¿Estás bien?-dijo Zaiko acercándose a la rubia_

 _Disculpe, solo no me fije por donde caminaba-dijo la chica apenada_

 _No te preocupes déjame ayudarte-dijo Zaiko agarrando la maleta de la monja, la cual se abrió y dejo caer sus cosas_

 _¡Kyaa!-la rubia chillo de vergüenza al ver como Zaiko trataba de meter su ropa interior de nuevo en la maleta_

 _Lo siento-dijo Zaiko_

 _ **Después**_

 _ **Zaiko decidió acompañar a la monja a su destino**_

 _Por cierto mi nombre es Son Zaiko-dijo Zaiko_

 _Yo soy Asia Argento es un placer-dijo la monja_

 _Dime Asia, ¿Adonde te diriges?-dijo Zaiko_

 _A la iglesia del pueblo-dijo Asia_

 _Ya veo-dijo Zaiko_

 _ **Por el camino se encontraron con un niño que estaba llorando que tenía una pequeña herida en su pie, Asia se acerco al niño y una luz verde comenzó a emanar en sus manos**_

 _Listo, ya estas curado-dijo Asia utilizando esa luz para curar al niño_

 _ **Al terminar la herida del niño se había curado por completo, el niño estaba feliz pero su madre al ver eso lo jalo lejos de ella y Asia regreso con Zaiko**_

 _¿No te asusto?-dijo Asia_

 _¿Por qué debería estar asustado? Ayudaste a ese niño, eso fue bueno-dijo Zaiko_

 _Eres una buena persona, Zaiko-san-dijo Asia_

 _ **Los dos siguieron su camino hacia la iglesia, al llegar Zaiko pudo detectar a varios caídos ahí reunidos**_

 _Hay varios caídos en esta iglesia-pensó Zaiko_

 _¿Te gustaría pasar a tomar algo de té?-dijo Asia_

 _Lo sentimos pero tengo cosas que hacer, será para otra ocasión-dijo Zaiko_

 _Ya veo, espero que nos volvamos a ver-Dijo Asia_

 _Yo igual-dijo Zaiko despidiéndose de Asia_

 _ **Asia entro a la iglesia y Zaiko emprendió vuelo hacia la Corporación Capsula**_

 _ **En la noche**_

 _ **Zaiko al regresar a la Corporación Capsula él se puso a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad pero no pudo dejar de pensar en Asia, él decidió ir a rescatarla y le dijo a Bulma y a Tights que tenía que resolver algunas cosas**_

 _ **Zaiko se encontraba en la vieja iglesia y entro en ella. Zaiko detecto el Ki de Asia y se dirigió a una habitación debajo de la iglesia, abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación y pudo**_ ** _ver a muchos exorcistas y a Asia que estaba inconsciente y crucificada_**

 _ **Zaiko**_ ** _abrió la puerta llamando la atención de todos los exorcistas_**

Escuchen, tienen dos opciones: me dan a la chica y nadie muere o los mato a todos y me llevo a la chica-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los exorcistas no le hicieron caso y se lanzaron contra él_**

Bien, será por las malas-dijo Zaiko creando una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha

 _ **Afuera de la iglesia**_

 _ **Un grupo de chicos llegaron a la iglesia, el grupo se conformaba por Kiba, el caballero de Rias, Koneko que era una chica peliblanca y Issei que era un chico castaño**_

 _Bien ya llegamos-dijo Kiba_

 _Sí, hay que entrar-dijo Koneko_

Vamos a salvar a Asia-dijo Issei

¿Qué hacen aquí?

 ** _Los tres voltearon a ver detrás suyo y vieron a Rias y a Akeno, Rias al igual que Akeno se había vuelto muy hermosa y sexy_**

Buchou-dijeron los tres

Les dije que estaba prohibido venir aquí-dijo Rias

Pero…

Nada, ahora todos vol….

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _La iglesia exploto sorprendiendo a los demonios, todos rápidamente fueron a donde estaba la iglesia y Rias y Akeno se sorprendieron a ver a Zaiko que estaba enfrente de tres ángeles caídos. Una hermosa peli azul de pechos grandes, una hermosa pelinegra que también tenía grandes pechos y una loli rubia_**

Díganme ¿Porque iban hacerle eso a Asia?-dijo Zaiko

No teníamos opción-dijo la pelinegra

Teníamos que hacerlo o-dijo la peli azul

Nos asesinaría nuestro jefe si no lo hacíamos-dijo la loli

¿Las mando Azazel?-dijo Zaiko

No, fue Kokabiel-sama-dijo la pelinegra

Kokabiel ¿Eh? Quiero que me cuenten todo-dijo Zaiko

¿Zaiko?

 ** _Zaiko miro atrás y vio a Akeno junto con Rias y el resto de su nobleza_**

Akeno, no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí-dijo Zaiko-Por cierto ayuden a la chica-dijo señalando a Asia-Yo me llevare a estás caídas

 ** _Zaiko agarro a las caídas y de repente desaparecieron_**

Buchou ¿que acaba de pasar?-dijo Koneko

¿Y quién era ese tipo?-dijo Issei

Se lo diremos llegando al club, pero por el momento ayuden a la chica-dijo Rias

Hai, Buchou-dijeron los de su nobleza

 ** _Cortaron las cadenas de Asia y Issei a la cargo en sus brazos para luego ir a la academia_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado, aquí les diré el nuevo nivel de pelea de Zaiko:_**

Zaiko (Estado base):45, 000,000

Zaiko (Ssj): 225, 000, 000

Zaiko (SsjL): 450, 000, 000-¿?

 ** _Les diré que Frost aun es más fuerte que Zaiko ya que el poder de Frost es igual al de Cell perfecto que es de 900, 000, 000 pero Zaiko tiene más poder escondido que les demostrare cuando llegue el combate de Zaiko contra Frost, eso sería todo nos vemos al próximo capitulo_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 12_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Zaiko había aparecido en la sala de la Corporación Capsula junto con las tres caídas y delante de ellos estaba la Sra. Brief y el Sr. Brief tomando café_**

Oh Zaiko, ¿Fuiste con Akeno? Y ¿Quiénes son ellas?-dijo la Sra. Brief

Hola Panchy-san, me alegra volverlos a ver, ellas son unas amigas que conocí en Kuo-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo-dijo la Sra. Bief

Por cierto Zaiko, Bulma y Tights te han estado esperando en su habitación, dicen que debes ir de inmediato-dijo el Sr. Brief

Iré después de hablar con mis nuevas amigas-dijo Zaiko-Vamos al comedor

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko estaba sentado enfrente de las tres caídas las cuales estaban asustadas, ya que vieron como Zaiko mató a sus compañeros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin esfuerzo y tenían miedo que les hiciera algo_**

Muy bien, quiero que me lo digan todo-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, Kokabiel-sama está en contra de que Azazel-sama no tenga las agallas de enfrentarse contra las demás facciones y quiere hacer una guerra entre ellas-dijo la peli azul

Entiendo eso, él es un adicto a las peleas-dijo Zaiko

Él quería juntar las Sacred Gear suficiente para iniciar una guerra-dijo la pelinegra

¿Qué más?-dijo Zaiko

También está juntando las Excaliburn-dijo la rubia-Planea juntar las Excaliburn para luego formar una sola

Ya veo, ¿Cuándo vendrá a Kuo?-dijo Zaiko

Aproximadamente en dos meses-dijo la pelinegra

Muy bien, a partir de este momento se quedaran a vivir aquí-dijo Zaiko levantándose

Espera ¿No nos mataras?-dijo la pelinegra

No, me han dado buena información de donde está el bastardo de Kokabiel, además veo que no son tan malvadas como los demás caídos que he conocido-dijo Zaiko-Por cierto ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Me llamo Kalawarner-dijo la peli azul

Yo Reynalle-dijo la pelinegra

Y yo Mittelt-dijo la loli rubia

Pues bienvenidas a la Corporación Capsula, las habitaciones vacías están a la derecha, escojan una y descansen-dijo Zaiko yéndose del lugar dejando a las caídas sorprendidas

 ** _Zaiko camino hasta la habitación que compartía con Bulma y Tights, abrió la puerta y se encontró con ambas hermanas que estaban en la cama completamente desnudas_**

Te estábamos esperando-dijo Bulma de modo coqueto

Espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho-dijo Zaiko quitándose su camisa y tirándola al suelo

Para nada, ven aquí y haznos tuyas-dijo Tights invitándolo a que subiera a la cama

Ok-dijo Zaiko cerrando la puerta

 ** _Por el resto de la noche se escucharon gemidos y gritos de placer proviniendo del cuarto, toda la casa tembló por como Zaiko le dio placer a las hermanas Brief_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Los rayos del sol comenzaron a golpear los ojos de Zaiko haciendo que despertara, miro a su alrededor y vio a Bulma y a Tights que aun estaban desnudas y dormidas a su lado_**

 ** _Zaiko salió de la cama lo más cuidadoso y sigiloso para no despertarlas, salió del cuarto y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha_**

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko salía del baño y se dirigió a su habitación donde Bulma y Tights ya estaban despiertas y se estaban vistiendo_**

Buenos días chicas-dijo Zaiko

Buenos días cariño-dijeron las hermanas Brief

¿Qué harán el día de hoy?-dijo Zaiko comenzando a vestirse

Yo continuare escribiendo mi novela-dijo Tights

Y yo ayudare a papá con algunos inventos-dijo Bulma

Ya veo-dijo Zaiko mientras se ponía su camisa

Supongo que tú entrenaras ¿Verdad?-dijo Bulma

Hoy no, iré a visitar a Akeno-dijo Zaiko-Por cierto, anoche traje a algunas personas quiero que no se pelen con ellas

¿Ellas? ¿Trajiste a chicas?-dijo Bulma algo enojada

Sí, pero descuiden no es por asuntos amorosos-dijo Zaiko

¿Entonces?-dijo Tights

Ellas me han dado información sobre una persona que he estado buscando por los últimos siete años-dijo Zaiko

¿De quién se trata?-dijo Bulma

Se los contare luego, nos vemos-dijo Zaiko antes de desaparecer

 ** _Mientras en la ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _En el templo de la ciudad se encontraba Akeno sentada en la sala esperando a Zaiko, pocos segundos después él apareció delante de ella_**

¿Me estabas esperando?-dijo Zaiko sentándose

Sí, ¿Por qué ayudaste a esa chica y porque te llevaste a esas caídas?-dijo Akeno con algo de enojo en lo ultimo

Ayude a Asia porque ella era inocente, y sobre las caídas, no tienes que preocuparte, solo las lleve conmigo para tener algo de información-dijo Zaiko

¿Información? ¿Sobre qué?-dijo Akeno

Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento-dijo Zaiko

Aun así estoy enojada contigo-dijo Akeno dándole la espalda-Sabes bien que no me gustan los caídos y menos que te juntes con ellos

No te pongas así-dijo Zaiko abrazándola-Sabes bien que no me gusta verte enojada

Pues no hagas cosas que me hagan enojar-dijo Akeno

Lo siento, ¿me perdonas?-dijo Zaiko dándole un beso en el cuello

Mmm…tendrás que hacer algo mejor para que te perdone-dijo Akeno sonrojada

¿Qué tal esto?-dijo Zaiko antes de juntar sus labios con los d Akeno

 ** _Akeno cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso, ella enredo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Zaiko tratando de profundizar más beso pero era imposible ya que sus grandes pechos estaban en medio del camino, Zaiko llevo sus manos a la cintura de Akeno y poco a poco los dos cayeron al suelo_**

 ** _Zaiko rompió el beso y comenzó a besar el cuello de Akeno dejando marcas de chupetones en su cuello_**

~Mmm…Zaiko~

 ** _Zaiko llego a los pechos de Akeno y comenzó a desabrochar su playera de la escuela dejando ver el sostén negro que llevaba. Zaiko lanzo la playera lejos y estaba a punto de quitarle el sostén a Akeno hasta que…._**

Akeno ¿Por qué tar…..

 ** _Rias abrió las puertas del templo y al ver a Akeno en el suelo sin su playera y con Zaiko encima la puso más roja que su cabello_**

¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta? Estábamos en algo importante-dijo Zaiko

¡Lo siento!-grito Rias cerrando la puerta

Rayos, justo en la mejor parte-dijo Zaiko levantándose

Lo siento tendremos que hacerlo en otra ocasión-dijo Akeno yendo por su playera

¿Ya me perdonaste?-dijo Zaiko

Por el momento sí, solo espero que no hagas nada raro con esas caídas-dijo Akeno poniéndose su playera

Tranquila, nada pasara entre ellas y yo-dijo Zaiko

Más te vale-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno, camino hacia Zaiko y le dio un beso en los labios_**

Hay comida en el refrigerador, espero que sea suficiente para saciar tú apetito-dijo Akeno

Gracias, por cierto ¿Qué paso con Asia?-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, ella se unió a la nobleza de Rias y ahora es parte del club del ocultismo-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, me alegra que este bien-dijo Zaiko

Por cierto, ella está muy agradecida que la hayas salvado-dijo Akeno

No fue nada, ayuda a las personas que la necesiten-dijo Zaiko-Por cierto ¿Ahora me diras sobre ese problema del cual quieres mi ayuda?

Todavía no es el momento, pero se está acercando-dijo Akeno

Bien, cuando sea el día, no dudes en decírmelo-dijo Zaiko

Lo hare, nos vemos-dijo Akeno saliendo del templo

 ** _Al salir ella y Rias se dirigieron a la academia, mientras que Zaiko fue al refrigerador del templo, lo abrió y vio bastante comida, Zaiko saco la comida y comenzó a comer_**

 ** _Cinco días después_**

 ** _Zaiko había terminado de entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, el se dirigió a su habitación y vio a Tights que estaba trabajando en su novela_**

¿De qué es la novela que escribes ahora?-dijo Zaiko

De nuestras aventuras-dijo Tights

Ya veo, tal como tú otra novela que trato de mi pasado-dijo Zaiko

Sí, el primer libro fue un éxito, me alegra que no te hayas molestado por hacerlo sin tu permiso-dijo Tights

No te preocupes, no me molesto para nada-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En eso un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Akeno_**

Akeno –dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, llego el día en el cual tendrás que ayudarme-dijo Akeno

 ** _Dos minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko, Bulma, Tights y Akeno estaban sentados en el comedor bebiendo té_**

Así que Gremory está comprometida-dijo Zaiko dándole un sorbo a su té

Sí, Rias a estado comprometida con el tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix antes que naciera-dijo Akeno

¿Qué organizaría un matrimonio como ese?-dijo Bulma

Su padre lo organizo, por la baja de demonios de sangre pura por la última guerra, crearon los matrimonios arreglados para mantener la raza de demonios puros-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué debería meterme?-dijo Zaiko

Veras, si Rias se casa con ese chico, toda su nobleza estará bajo su mando, lo que significa que estaré bajo su control-dijo Akeno-Y el chico con el cual la comprometieron, es un mujeriego que abusa de las mujeres ¿Acaso quieres que alguien además de ti me toque?

Entiendo, ayudare-dijo Zaiko

Bien, te espero temprano en el club-dijo Akeno

Ahí estaré-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba caminando por las calles de Kuo, Bulma y Tights decidieron acompañarlo, llegaron a la academia y rápidamente llamaron la atención de todas las chicas y chicos ya que sabían quiénes eran_**

¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Es Son Zaiko!-grito una chica

¡El chico que gano el torneo de artes marciales por tres años consecutivos!-grito otra chica

¡Es mucho más guapo en persona!-grito otra chica

¡Son las hermanas Brief!-grito un chico

¡Son más sexys en persona!-grito otro chico

¡Qué suerte que tiene ese maldito!-grito otro

 ** _Zaiko les lanzo una mirada asesina a los chicos espantándolos, él era muy protector cuando se trataba de las chicas, Bulma y Tights hicieron lo mismo con las chicas, no querían que ninguna de esas zorras se acercaran a su saiyajin_**

 ** _Los tres llegaron al club y entraron para ver a todos los miembros del club que estaban demasiados tensos y con miradas frías hacia un gran grupo de mujeres y un rubio que jugaba con el cabello de Rias_**

 ** _Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y vieron a Zaiko_**

¿Llegamos tarde?-dijo Zaiko

No llegas justo a tiempo-dijo Akeno

¿Quién es ese humano?-dijo el rubio

¿A ti que te importa rubia?-dijo Zaiko sentándose en un sillón de la sala

Ten más respeto idiota, estás hablando con un demonio de clase suprema-dijo el rubio

Me vale una mierda si eres de clase suprema o lo que seas-dijo Zaiko

Que tipo tan mal educado-dijo una chica

¿Cómo se atreve hablarle así a Riser-sama?-dijo otra chica

¿Quién eres tu rubia?-dijo Zaiko

Soy Riser Phoenix, próximo líder del clan Phoenix, así que ten más respeto basura-dijo el rubio

Alguien como tú no merece respeto-dijo Bulma

Vaya pero que tenemos aquí-dijo Riser levantándose y caminado donde estaban Bulma y Tights-Unas verdaderas bellezas ¿Qué hacen con alguien tan patético como s chico? Vengan conmigo y les hacer pasar un buen rato

Alguien como tú de seguro no dudaría ni cinco minutos en la cama con una chica-dijo Tights

Sí, de seguro eres un pobre chico precoz-dijo Bulma

 ** _Los chicos del club del ocultismo trataban de no reírse, mientras que Riser se enfureció por tal rechazo y humillación_**

¡¿Cómo se atreven malditas zorras?!-grito Riser enfurecido

 ** _Riser estaba a punto de darle una cachetada a Tights pero su mano fue detenida, miro atrás y vio a Zaiko que le estaba dando una mirada asesina que lo asusto_**

Te atreves a ponerles un dedo encima….

 ******¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHH!-Riser soltó un grito de dolor a sentir como su mano estaba siendo aplastada

Y te mueres maldita basura-dijo Zaiko

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAAHHH!

 ** _Riser cayó de rodillas por tanto dolor, trataba de liberarse de Zaiko pero no podía, él era muy fuerte, así que decidido prender llamas a su mano pero las llamas no le hacían nada a Zaiko_**

Ese fuego patético no me lastimara-dijo Zaiko

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHHH!

Deténganse por favor

 ** _Se escucho una voz en la habitación, un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Grayfia, Zaiko solto a Riser y este retrocedió adonde estaban sus chicas con miedo_**

Grayfia onee-sama-dijo Rias

Vine a resolver este problema, viendo que Ojou-sama no quiere el compromiso, sus padre me dijeron que Rias-sama puede elegir un representante que pele contra Riser-sama para cancelar el compromiso-dijo Grayfia

Me ofrezco-dijo Zaiko

Yo acepto el reto-dijo Riser

Bien el combate se llevara a cabo mañana-dijo Grayfia

No-dijo Riser- Serán en diez días

¿Me estás dando ventaja?-dijo Zaiko

No quiero humillarte tan rápido-dijo Riser arrogantemente

¿Así como te humille hace unos segundos?-dijo Zaiko

¡Cállate!-grito Riser

Bien ya que me das ventaja, yo también te daré un poco de ventaja, puedes pelear con todo tú nobleza contra mí-dijo Zaiko

Jajaja hecho, serás humillado de la peor forma-dijo Riser

Sí, lo que tú digas rubia-dijo Zaiko haciendo enfurecer a Riser

Bien, les informare esto a ambas casa, me retiro-dijo Grayfia antes de desaparecer

Un perdedor como tu nuca me vencerá-dijo Riser

Eso no dijiste cuando estaba arrodillado y gritando d dolor-dijo Zaiko

¡Ya me hartaste escoria! ¡Mira, hazlo!-grito Riser

Hai, Riser-sama-dijo una de sus chicas que tenía un bastón

 ** _Mira saltó hacia Zaiko, alzo su bastón y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Todos a excepción de Rias, Bulma, Tights y Akeno se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el bastón de Mira ser destruido, tan solo toco la cara d Zaiko y fue destruido_**

Mi….Mi bastón-dijo Mira en Shock

¿Terminaste? Porque ahora es mi turno-dijo Zaiko creando una esfera de Ki en su mano derecho y poniéndola en el estomago de la chica

 **¡BOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _La chica salió volando del lugar, atravesó las paredes del club y derribo algunos árboles del jardín de la academia con su cuerpo, se podía ver como la chica había caído muy lastimada_**

 ** _Rápidamente las demás chicas de Riser le ganaron un gran miedo hacia Zaiko, incluso Riser pero este trataba de hacerse el rudo pero no le salía bien ya que temblaba_**

Más te vale entrenar en esos diez días, ya que no tendré piedad con ninguno de ustedes-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko miro a Rias y está hablo_**

Gracias-dijo Rias

Lo hago porque Akeno me lo pidió, no pienses cosas equivocadas-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En eso Asia se acerco a Zaiko y le toco el hombro_**

Etto-Zaiko-san-dijo Asia nerviosa

Ahh, eres tú Asia ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Zaiko

Muy bien, he estado viviendo en la casa de Issei-kun desde que me salvo-dijo Asia

Me alegro por ti-dijo Zaiko

Solo quería agradecerle por haberme salvado-dijo Asia

No tienes que agradecerme, yo ayuda a la gente que está en peligro-dijo Zaiko

Oye-dijo Issei llamando la atención de Zaiko

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Zaiko

Soy Issei Hyoudou, perón de Buchou-dijo el castaño

Ya veo-dijo Zaiko

Solo quería saber ¿Qué relación tienes con Akeno-san y con ellas?-dijo Issei señalando a Bulma y a Brief

Eso es fácil de responder, son mis novias-dijo Zaiko dejando a Issei en shock y a los demás demonios sorprendidos

¿Desde cuándo?-dijo Koneko

Desde hace siete años-dijo Zaiko-Pero también tengo a Ophis como novia

¡¿Ophis?! ¡¿Ophis Ouroboros?!-grito una de las chicas de Riser sorprendida

Sí, hemos estado saliendo al mismo tiempo desde hace siete años-dijo Zaiko-Pero bueno creo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, chicas nos vamos

Sí-dijeron Bulma y Tights

Akeno ¿Vienes?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, nos vemos Buchou-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno fue donde estaban Zaiko y las chicas, las tres se agarraron de él y rápidamente desaparecieron del lugar dejando a todos en shock_**

 ** _FIN_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capitulo 13_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad entrenando con una gravedad de tres mi, afuera de la cama estaban Bulma, Tights, Akeno y las tres caídas. Akeno tenía una mirada fría hacia las caídas, en verdad no le cían nada bien_**

Díganme algo ustedes tres ¿Qué clase le información le dieron a Zaiko?-dijo Akeno

Lo siento pero él nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada a ti, ni a los demonios-dijo Kalawarner

Me lo van a decir ahora o yo….

Akeno-dijo Zaiko saliendo de la cámara de gravedad-No hay necesidad que seas agresiva con ellas, ya te dije que yo te diría cuando sea el momento

Está bien-dijo Akeno de mala forma

Lamento el comportamiento de Akeno-dijo Zaiko

No hay problema-dijo Reynalle

Sí, ya hemos tratado con gente como ella-dijo Mittelt

Zaiko ¿Seguirás entrenando para el combate contra ese chico?-dijo Bulma

Sabes bien que siempre entreno, aunque ese chico no es una gran amenaza para mí-dijo Zaiko

Debe advertirte que él posee la habilidad de regenerarse-dijo Akeno

Eso no me importa, sé que puedo vencerlo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Zaiko llevo a Akeno al templo y ella rápidamente se aparto de Zaiko_**

¿Ahora porque estas molesta?-dijo Zaiko

Apoyaste a esas caídas debes de a mí-dijo Akeno

No las apoye, es solo que estas siendo muy grosera con ellas y ni siquiera te han hecho algo-dijo Zaiko

Se lo merecían-dijo Akeno

¿Por qué? ¿Solo por ser ángeles caídos?-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Akeno

Akeno, se que odias a los caídos pero no debes juzgarlos si no los conoces-dijo Zaiko

¿Cómo puedes decir eso después del dolor que nos ocasionaron?-dijo Akeno

No negare que aun guardo rencor hacia los caídos, pero seguí adelante y tú también deberías hacerlo-dijo Zaiko

¿Sabes qué? creo que ya es muy tarde, mejor me voy a dormir-dijo Akeno yendo a su cuarto

Akeno, no t pongas así-dijo Zaiko siguiéndola

 **¡PAMM!**

 ** _Akeno le azoto la puerta en la cara_**

Akeno, vamos a hablar-dijo Zaiko afuera del cuarto

Vete-dijo Akeno dentro del cuarto

Sabes bien que me enfurece que te pongas así-dijo Zaiko

Pues si no te gusta cómo me comporto ¿Por qué no te vas?-dijo Akeno

Akeno, abre la puerta o la derribo-dijo Zaiko

No te atreverías-dijo Akeno

¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?-dijo Zaiko creando una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha

 ** _Akeno abrió la puerta y Zaiko desapareció la esfera de Ki_**

¿Feliz?-dijo Akeno

No hasta que hablemos-dijo Zaiko

No hay nada de qué hablar-dijo Akeno

No digas eso, Akeno se que sufrimos mucho de niños pero ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro-dijo Zaiko abrazándola- Y mientras nos mantengamos juntos nada nos pasara

¿Jamás me dejaras? ¿Nunca te apartaras de mi lado?-dijo Akeno

Nunca, estaré contigo por siempre-dijo Zaiko

Oh Zaiko-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno le dio un apasionado beso a Zaiko, ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Zaiko para profundizar más el beso, Zaiko margo a Akeno sin romper el beso y la metió al cuarto, Zaiko cerró la puerta y llevo a Akeno a la cama_**

 ** _La deposito con delicadeza en la cama, él se quito su camisa dejando ver su cuerpo musculoso y bien trabajado, era el cuerpo que cualquier chica quería como novio y por suerte Akeno lo tenía para ella_**

Mmm….me sorprende lo mucho que has crecido-dijo Akeno pasando su mano por el abdomen bien formado de Zaiko

Te igual, eres más sexy y hermosa-dijo Zaiko

Ara, ara harás que me sonroje-dijo Akeno

 ** _Los dos se dieron otro apasionado beso y por el resto de la noche se escucharon gemidos y gritos que se podían oír hasta la ciudad_**

 ** _A la mañana_**

 ** _Zaiko y Akeno se encontraban desnudos en la cama besándose con mucha pasión, rompieron el beso segundos después dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva_**

Zaiko quiero pedirte un favor-dijo Akeno

¿Qué quieres que haga cariño?-dijo Zaiko

Haz sufrir a ese maldito pollo-dijo Akeno-Que sufra mucha

Me gusta ese lado tuyo Akeno, eso te hace más sexy-dijo Zaiko

Pero ¿Lo harás?-dijo Akeno

Créenme, ese pollo rostizado sufrirá la mayor golpiza que haiga tenido-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Nueve días después_**

 ** _Rias junto a su nobleza se encontraban en el gimnasio de la academia, también estaban sus padres, los de Riser, y Sirzechs. Todo estaba listo para el combate entre Zaiko y Riser. Solo faltaba que él saiyajin para comenzar el combate_**

 ** _Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron revelando a Zaiko que vestía su Gi de combate. Zaiko camino donde estaba Riser y su nobleza, Grayfia apareció entre ellos_**

Yo seré el árbitro del encuentro, ¿Alguna queja?-dijo Grayfia

No-dijeron los dos

Bien empancemos-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Riser junto su nobleza y Zaiko desaparecieron en un círculo mágico hasta el campo de combate, el campo se parecía a un tablero de ajedrez gigante_**

[Comiencen]-se escucho la voz de Grayfia

 ** _Sin dudarlo toda la nobleza de Riser se lanzo contra Zaiko y este solo creó una esfera de Ki y la lanzo contra toda la nobleza de Riser_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Hubo una gran explosión parecida a la de una bomba nuclear y una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue dejo ver a toda la nobleza de Riser en el suelo con algunas heridas, de repente estas comenzaron a brillar y a desaparecer_**

[T…T…Toda la nobleza de Riser-sama ha sido retirada]-dijo Grayfia con asombro en su voz

 ** _Los patriarcas del clan Phoenix se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos al ver como toda la nobleza de su hijo había sido derrotada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras que los Gremory no estaban sorprendidos, ya sabían lo fuerte que era Zaiko_**

 ** _Riser ahora estaba temblando de miedo a ver como Zaiko se acercaba lentamente a él_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-dijo Zaiko antes de desaparecer

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡GHAAH!-Riser vomito sangre al recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte de Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una patada a Riser que lo mando al cielo, él rápidamente voló hacia donde lo mando y…_**

 **¡PUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko mando a Riser al suelo con un golpe_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Riser creó un cráter en el suelo con su cuerpo, Riser estaba a punto de levantarse pero….._**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

¡GHHAAH!-vomito más sangre al ser aplastado por Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko se separo de Riser y lo tomo de la cabeza para levantarlo_**

¿Qué pasa rubia? ¿No se suponía que ibas a humillarme?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko lanzo a Riser al cielo y creó una esfera de Ki y la lanzo contra Riser_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Creo una gran explosión y una nube de humo, del humo se podía ver una silueta, era Riser y estaba muy herido, le faltaba el brazo derecho y ambas piernas, sus piernas y brazo volvieron a crecer y miro a Zaiko con enojo_**

 _No puedo creer que una basura como él me este ganando-pensó Riser-No lo permitiré, no lo permitiré_

¡No lo permitiré!-grito Riser

 ** _Riser comenzó a _crear una enorme bola de fuego que cada vez se hacía más grande__**

 _¡No permitiré que alguien como tú me avergüence delante mi familia, Sirzechs-sama y todo el inframundo!-grito Riser haciendo la bola más grande_

Vamos arrójalo, no me pasara nada, es más no me moveré-dijo Zaiko

 _ **Riser lanzo la bola de fuego, Zaiko no se movió de donde estaba, él agarro la bola de fuego pero la bola de fuego comenzaba a arrastrarlo**_

 _Jajaja gane-dijo Riser riendo como loco_

 _ **En la cara de Zaiko apareció una sonrisa y poco a poco comenzó a caminar haciendo que la bola de fuego se moviera también**_

 _¡Toma! ¡Te lo devuelvo!-grito Zaiko comenzando a correr_

 ** _Zaiko_** _ **corría mientras sujetaba la bola de fuego, pateo la gran bola de fuego hacia Riser, el rubio pudo esquivar a tiempo la gran bola de fuego**_

 _ **¡BOOOOOOMMM!**_

 _ **La gran bola d fuego exploto en el aire creando una fuerte brisa que levanto mucho polvo, Riser estaba sorprendido y asustado por tal poder, antes que se diera cuenta Zaiko había aparecido delante de él haciendo que se asustara, Zaiko puso su puño delante del estomago de Riser y…**_

 _ **¡PAAAAMM!**_

 _¡GHHAAAH!-por tercera vez Riser vomito sangre al ser golpeado en el estomago_

 _ **Zaiko tomo a Riser y se elevo varios metros de altura para luego dirigirse a gran velocidad al suelo**_

 _ **¡BAAAAMM!**_

 _ **Zaiko azoto a Riser contra el suelo creando otro cráter, Riser se levanto y vio como Zaiko se acercaba a él, el con todo el valor que tenía y poder que le sobraba, le lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego**_

 _ **¡BOOOOMM!**_

 _ **El ataque golpeo a Zaiko creando una explosión y nube de humo, Riser pensó que había ganado y estaba a punto de reír por su victoria pero una mano salió del humo y lo sujeto de la cabeza, el humo se fue y dejo revelar a un Zaiko que no tenía ni un rasguño y aparte tenía una sonrisa en su cara**_

 _¿Qué intentabas hacer insecto?-dijo Zaiko soltando a Risr y…_

 _ **¡BAAAMM!**_

 _ **Le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar y luego a estrellarse contra el suelo, Riser se levanto y vio como Zaiko tenía dos esferas de Ki de color azul en sus manos**_

 _Acabare contigo con esto-dijo Zaiko juntando las dos esferas de Ki_

 _¡KAME!_

 _Espera no lo entiendes, este matrimonio es importante para la sociedad de demonios, alguien como tú no podría entenderlo-dijo Riser desesperado_

 _¡HAME!_

 _Por favor no lo hagas, te lo suplico-dijo Riser suplicando patéticamente_

 _¡HAAAAAAHHH!_

 _ **Zaiko lanzo un gran Kamehameha hacia Riser**_

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**_

 _ **El impacto creó una gran explosión como de una bomba nuclear creando una gigantesca nube de humo. Cuando el humo se fue se vio a un Riser que estaba en el suelo inconsciente con muchas heridas que apenas se regeneraban**_

 _[Riser-sama está inconsciente, el ganador es Son Zaiko]-dijo Grayfia_

 _ **Zaiko y Riser**_ ** _regresaron al gimnasio, rápidamente Akeno corrió hacia él y le dio un gran beso enfrente de todos haciendo que Rias y sorprendentemente Grayfia y Venelana se pusieran celosas de ella por tener al saiyajin, los dos rompieron el beso y se miraron_**

 _Muchas gracias por ayudarnos-dijo Akeno_

No iba a permitir que ese insecto te tocara-dijo Zaiko

Increíble-dijo Sirzechs aplaudiendo-Estuviste maravilloso

¿Tú sabías que si Rias se casaba con ese insecto, Akeno también estaría a su mando?-dijo Zaiko mirando a Sirzechs

Sí pero…

Y ustedes dos-dijo Zaiko mirando a los patriarcas de los clanes-Ustedes organizaron esto ¿Verdad?

Se podría decir q….

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko mando a volar a los patriarcas y a Sirzechs de un puñetazo dejándolos inconscientes y sorprendiendo a todos_**

Pensé dejarles claro que si algo le pasaba a Akeno, esto sucedería-dijo Zaiko- Vámonos Akeno

Sí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno y Zaiko desaparecieron del gimnasio, la nobleza de Rias fue a ayudar a Sirzechs, a los patriarcas y al pobre Riser. Mientras que Venelana, Grayfia y Rias tenían un sonrojo en sus mejillas_**

 _Es totalmente mi tipo-pensaron las tres_

 ** _Mientras lejos de ahí_**

 ** _En el espacio_**

 ** _Se podía ver una gran nave que se dirigía a la tierra, dentro de ella estaba un hombre de unos veinte años, tenía el cabello negro, tenía una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones que le hacían juego, aparte tenia vendas en sus manos, tenía pendientes y se podía ver que tenía una cola de demonio que tenía un tridente al final, a su lado había una mujer de su misma edad solo que era un poco más alta que vestía un lindo vestido blanco, tenía el cabello largo y de color rosa, además tenía un velo que cubría su rostro, el vientre de la mujer era grande y parecía como si tuviera tres meses de embarazo_**

Ya han pasado los siete años-dijo la peli rosa

Así es Sephie, es momento que me vuelva a ver con Zaiko-dijo el pelinegro

Espero que esto termine pronto Gid, por el bien de nuestra hija-dijo Sephie

Tranquila Sephie, nada te pasara a ti ni a nuestra hija-dijo Gid-Derrotaremos a Frost y viviremos en paz como una familia

Eso espero-dijo Sephie

Ya lo veras, el fin de Frost se acerca-dijo Gid

 ** _FIN_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14**_

 _ **Dos semanas después**_

 _ **Han pasado dos semanas desde que Zaiko derroto a Riser y salvo a Rias de su compromiso, actualmente se encontraba en la Córporacion Capsula entrenando en la cámara de gravedad hasta que sintió un Ki muy familiar**_

 _Así que por fin ha venido-pensó Zaiko_

 _ **Zaiko apago la cámara de gravedad, salió rápidamente de la cámara y voló hacia el sur**_

 _ **En Kamehause**_

 _ **El maestro Roshi junto a Krilin, Oolong, Yamcha, Puar y Launch estaban comiendo hasta que sintieron un poderoso Ki**_

 _¿Es un Ki monstruoso?-dijo Krilin_

 _¿Acaso será Zaiko?-dijo Yamcha_

 _No, es un Ki grande pero comparado con el de Zaiko es pequeño-dijo Krilin_

 _Ya veo, así que por fin regreso-dijo Roshi llamando la atención de todos_

 _Maestro Roshi, ¿Usted sabe de quién es ese Kí?-dijo Launch_

 _Claro, no tiene de que preocuparse el chico de ese Ki no es ningún enemigo pero será mejor que vayan a ver lo que sucede ya que de seguro Zaiko irá-dijo Roshi_

 _Tiene razón, vamos Krilin-dijo Yamcha_

 _Sí-dijo Krilin_

 _ **Los dos salieron de Kamehouse y se echaron a volar hacia donde se provenía el Ki**_

 _ **Mientras en otra lugar**_

 _ **Un hombre de tres ojos estaba meditando debajo de una cascada, a su lado estaba una persona de baja estatura de piel blanca parecida a un mimo, los dos dejaron su meditación a sentir un gran Ki**_

 _Ten-dijo la persona de baja estatura_

 _Lo sé Chaoz, este Ki es muy grande-dijo el hombre de tres ojos_

 _¿Sera Zaiko?-dijo Chaoz_

 _No, su Ki no es tan grande como el de Zaiko-dijo Ten-Lo mejor es que vayamos a ver_

 _Sí-dijo Chaoz_

 _ **Los dos rápidamente prendieron vuelo hacia donde provenía el Ki**_

 _ **Mientras en otro lugar**_

 _ **En un lugar desértico y rocoso aterrizo una nave espacial, la compuerta de la nave se abrió y de la nave salió Gid y Sephie**_

 _Por fin hemos llegado-dijo Gid_

 _Sí, solo debemos buscar a Zaiko-dijo Sephie_

 _Eso no será necesario_

 _ **Los dos miraron al cielo y vieron a Zaiko**_

 _Zaiko-dijeron los dos_

 _Es bueno volverlos a ver-dijo Zaiko descendiendo al suelo-Sephie, te has descuidado, has engordado_

 _ **¡PAAMM!**_

 _ **Sephie le dio un fuerte golpe a Zaiko en la cabeza**_

 _¡Idiota! ¡No he engordado, estoy embarazada!-grito Sephie furiosa_

 _¿Embarazada? ¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido mientras se sobaba la cabeza_

 _Sí, ella y yo nos casamos hace tres años y ahora tendremos un hijo-dijo Gid_

 _Me alegro por ustedes-dijo Zaiko_

 _ **En ese momento llegaron Yamcha, Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz al lugar**_

 _Chicos, me da gusto volverlos a ver-dijo Zaiko sonriendo_

 _Zaiko, hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo Krilin_

 _Muy bien, he estado entrenando-dijo Zaiko_

 _Era lo que esperaba de ti, nunca dejas de entrenar-dijo Yamcha_

 _Zaiko, ¿Nos podías decir quiénes son estas personas?-dijo Ten_

 _Claro amigos, ellos son Gid y Sephie, son unos amigos que conocí en el vigésimo torneo de artes marciales-dijo Zaiko_

 _Mucho gusto-dijeron los dos_

 _¿En el vigésimo torneo de artes marciales?-dijo Yamcha_

 _Sí, Gid y yo llegamos a las finales del torneo y dimos una gran pelea, y gracias a eso el torneo se hizo muy famoso-dijo Zaiko_

 _¿Estás diciendo que el fue el único chico que te ha dado pelea?-dijo Krilin sorprendido_

 _Sí-dijo Zaiko_

 _Vaya, para darle pelea Zaiko debe ser un chico muy fuerte-dijo Yamcha_

 _Gid, si has venido a la tierra es porque Frost ya se aproxima ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko_

 _Así es, pero mejor discutámoslo n otro lugar-dijo Gid_

 _Bien, lo discutiremos en la Corporación Capsula, sujétense todos de las manos y de mí-dijo Zaiko_

 _ **Todos hicieron lo que dijo Zaiko y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en la sala de la Corporación Capsula donde estaban Bulma y Tights**_

 _Zaiko ¿En dónde estabas?-dijo Tightss_

 _Nos preocupaste cuando saliste volando hace de repente-dijo Bulma_

 _Perdón, es que tuve que traer a unos amigos-dijo Zaiko_

 _ **Las chicas vieron a los chicos y los saludaron pero cuando vieron a Gid y a Sephie se sorprendieron**_

 _Gid, Sephie, nos da gusto volverlos a ver-dijo Bulma_

 _A nosotros también nos da gusto verlas chicas-dijo Sephie_

 _Pero has cambiado-dijo Tights viendo el vientre de Sephie_

 _Es normal, ya que estoy embarazada-dijo Sephie_

 _¿Embarazada?-dijeron las dos sorprendidas_

 _Sí, además me case con Gid-dijo Sephie_

 _Chicas ¿Por qué no llevan a Sephie a la habitación mientras que nosotros hablamos?-dijo Zaiko_

 _Nos parece bien, síguenos Sephoe-dijo Bulma_

 _ **Bulma y Tights llevaron a Sephie a su habitación mientras que Zaiko y los chicos hablaban**_

 _Así que Frost ya viene a atacar a la Tierra-dijo Zaiko_

 _Sí-dijo Gid_

 _Zaiko ¿Quién ese tal Frist?-dijo Chaoz_

 _Frost es un pirata galáctico-dijo Gid-El se ha hecho pasar por un buen tipo para que nadie sospeche sobre sus crímenes_

 _¿Un pirata galáctico? Eso quiere decir ¿qué es un alienígena?-dijo Krilin_

 _Así es, Frost pertenece a la familia del frio, una familia de alienígenas que no tiene piedad contra ningún ser humano-dijo Gid_

 _Pero ¿Por qué quiere atacar a la Tierra?-dijo Ten_

 _Escucho sobre el rumor de aquí había esferas del dragón, el quiere conseguir el deseo de la inmortalidad para así gobernar para siempre el universo y para que nadie lo detenga cuando descubran su verdadera identidad-dijo Gid_

 _Ya veo, exactamente ¿Cuándo vendrá?-dijo Zaiko_

 _Aproximadamente tres meses-dijo Gid-Pero primero enviara a sus exploradores_

 _¿Exploradores?-dijo Ten_

 _Sí, el envía un grupo de gente para explorar el planeta y hacer un gran desastre-dijo Gid- Después que sus exploradores llegan a crear un gran caos, llega él para detener la supuesta "invasión" para verse como el bueno, esa es su táctica que ha usado por años_

 _Ya veo, así nadie sospecharía-dijo Zaiko-¿Que tienes planeado para derrotarlo?_

 _Primero que nada hay que tenernos al tanto cuando venga sus exploradores-dijo Gid-Si los vencemos cuando lleguen, Frost sabrá que algo salió mal y tendrá que venir de inmediato_

 _Me parece una buena idea-dijo Zaiko_

 _Esos exploradores ¿Son fuertes?-dijo Ten_

 _Su nivel de pelea es de mil entre los dos mil, no son tan fuertes, ustedes podrían con ellos-dijo Gid_

 _Y después de acabar con los exploradores ¿Qué haremos?-dijo Zaiko_

 _Lo que quiero es hacer viral la verdadera naturaleza de Frost, ¿Crees que Bulma y Tights puedan crean algún tipo de antena que pueda transmitir una señal a todo el universo?-dijo Gid_

 _Lo que me pides es algo difícil, pero tratándose a Bulma y a Tights no hay imposibles-dijo Zaiko_

 _Después que hayamos revelado la verdadera naturaleza de Fros a todo el universo, él estará perdido ya que si regresa lo comenzaran a cazar junto a su familia-dijo Gid-Zaiko, espero que te hayas vuelto más fuerte_

 _Claro, he estado entrenando por siete años, mis poderes han incrementado bastante-dijo Zaiko_

 _ **En eso llegaron Kalawarner, Reynalle y Mittelt a la sala**_

 _Zaiko, te tenemos que decir algo muy importante-dijo Kalawarner_

 _Zaiko ¿Quiénes son ellas?-dijo Yamcha_

 _No nos digas que también son tus novias-dijo Krilin celoso de su amigo_

 _No, tan solo son unas amigas-dijo Zaiko_

 _Mentiroso, lo mismo dijiste de Bulma y Tights y mira como estas ahora, déjanos algo para nosotros no seas tan egoísta-dijo Krilin agarrándolo de su camisa_

 _Es la verdad Krilin, son solo unas amigas-dijo Zaiko-¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

 _Es sobre Kokabiel-dijo Reynalle_

 _Entiendo, chicos me tengo que ir, seguiremos hablando de esto en otro momento-dijo Zaiko_

 _ **Zaiko fue con las chicas y en un momento a otro desaparecieron del lugar dejando a todos confundidos**_

 _ **Más tarde**_

 _ **En la noche**_

 _ **En una vieja iglesia estaba un hombre vistiendo de negro, tenía 10 alas negras de ángel caído, una expresión maligna en su rostro y lo que más llamaba la atención en él era la cicatriz que tenía en su ojo derecho, era Kokabiel un líder de los ángeles caídos**_

 _ **El estaba sentado bebiendo un poco de vino hasta que las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre peliblanco que llevaba en sus hombros a una chica castaña que estaba muy herida**_

 _Kokabiel, encontré a esta intrusa-dijo el peliblanco_

 _Bien hecho Freed-dijo Kokabiel-Puedo ver que es un miembro del vaticano_

 _¿Puedo matarla?-dijo Freed_

 _No, la usaremos como ejemplo para que nadie se atreva a enfrentarnos-dijo Kokabiel_

 _No has cambiado en nada_

 _ **Kokabiel se quedo paralizado a escuchar esa voz, dirigió su mirada al cielo y vio a Zaiko que estaba acompañado por Reynalle, Kalawarner y Mittelt, en los brazos de Zaiko estaba un hombre viejo que usaba ropa de sacerdote**_

 _Zaiko-dijo Kokabiel con odio_

 _Tú amigo fue muy amable a decirme en dónde estabas-dijo Zaiko soltando al viejo haciendo que cayera duramente al suelo-Ahora tomare mi venganza contra ti por lo que hiciste hace siete años_

 _Jefe, ¿Quiere que me encargue de él?-dijo Freed_

 _Hazlo Freed-dijo Kokabiel_

 _Con gusto-dijo Freed soltando a la castaña_

 _ **Freed invoco una espada y se dirigió contra Zaiko**_

 _ **¡CRANK!**_

 _ **Zaiko detuvo el ataque de Freed con un dedo dejando sorprendidos a todos, Zaiko creo una esfera de Ki en su mano izquierda y la puso en el estomago de Freed**_

 _No intervengas en esto insecto-dijo Zaiko_

 _ **¡BOOOOMM!**_

 _ **Zaiko elimino a Freed de un ataque dejando sorprendido a Kokabiel, Zaiko apareció delante de Kokabiel y**_ _ **….**_

 _ **¡PAAAMM!**_

 _ **Mando a volar a Kokabiel de un golpe**_

 _Ustedes encárguense de esa chica-dijo Zaiko señalando a la castaña-Yo iré por Kokabiel_

 _De acuerdo-dijeron las tres_

 _ **Zaiko se dirigió donde había mandado a Kokabiel mientras que las tres caídas se encargaron de la castaña**_

 _ **En la academia Kuo**_

 _ **¡BAAAAMMM!**_

 _ **Kokabiel cayó en el jardín de la academia debido al golpe que le dio Zaiko, estaba por levantarse pero…**_

 _ **¡BAAAMM!**_

 _¡GHAAAHH!-Kokabiel vomito sangre al ser aplastado por Zaiko_

 _ **Zaiko agarro a Kokabiel de la cabeza y lo alzo**_

 _He estado buscándote por los siete años, ahora vengare por lo que me hiciste pasar a mí, a Akeno y por hacer asesinado a mi madre-dijo Zaiko_

 _ **¡PUUMM!**_

 _ **Zaiko mando a Kokabiel contra el gimnasio con un puñetazo derribando una de las paredes sobre él. Zaiko se acerco a los escombros y vio a un Kokabiel muy mal herido**_

 _Esto no es suficiente, te hare sufrir lo mismo que Akeno sufrió-dijo Zaiko_

 _ **Zaiko levanto a Kokabiel como si no pesara nada y…**_

 _ **¡PAAMM!**_

 _ **¡CRACK!**_

 _ **Zaiko azoto la espalda de Kokabiel sobre su rodilla rompiéndole la espalda**_

 _¡GHAAH!-Kokabiel vomito más sangre_

 _ **¡PAAMM!**_

 _ **Zaiko le dio una patada mandándolo contra los árboles del jardín, Zaiko camino hasta donde estaba Kokabiel, lo agarro del cuello y creó una esfera de Ki**_

 _Ya es hora de acabar contigo basura-dijo Zaiko_

 _Zaiko, espera_

 _ **Zaiko volteo a ver atrás y vio a Akeno junto los demás grupos del club del ocultismo, y también estaba Sona con su nobleza**_

 _Zaiko, no vale la pena matarlo-dijo Akeno_

 _Akeno, si supieras lo que este maldito ha hecho, por su culpa nuestra madre murió-dijo Zaiko-Por su culpa pasamos ese infierno ¿Porque debería perdonarlo?_

 _Porque ¿Esto es lo que quería nuestra madre?-dijo Akeno dejando sorprendido a Zaiko-Ella no quería verte como un asesino, ella quería verte como un buen chico que hace justicia pero sin matar gente_

 _Pero, todo lo que este maldito ha hecho no merece perdón-dijo Zaiko_

 _Piénsalo Zaiko, ¿En verdad vale la pena matar a alguien que da pena?-dijo Akeno_

 _ **Zaiko se quedo quieto y se quedo pensando, Akeno tenía razón, su madre no le hubiera gustado verlo como un asesino sino que lo quería ver como un buen chico que hacia justicia. Zaiko soltó a Kokabieel y desapareció la esfera de Ki**_

 _Tienes razón, basura como está no merece ni la muerte-dijo Zaiko_

Interesante

 ** _Voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron una armadura blanca que tenia joyas en distintas partes, con unas grandes y resplandecientes alas_**

 _¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Zaiko_

 _Solo vengo a llevarme a ese idiota-dijo señalando a Kokabiel_

 _Ok-dijo Zaiko agarrando a Kokabiel- Llévatelo y desaparece de mi vista-dijo lanzando a Kokabiel y este lo atrapo_

 _Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo Son Zaiko, muy pronto tendré mi venganza-dijo el de la armadura_

 _Sí, lo que tú digas-dijo Zaiko_

 _Nos volveremos a ver de nuevo-dijo el de la armadura_

 _ **Al decir eso desapareció dejando a los demonios confundidos, Zaiko camino hacia Akeno y la miro**_

 _Supongo que ahora estas decepcionada de mí ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko_

 _Para nada-dijo Akeno abrazándolo-Sé que estabas cegado por la venganza, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo_

 _Volvamos a casa, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo Zaiko_

 _ **Tras decir eso los dos desaparecieron dejando a los demás confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar**_

 _ **FIN**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Akeno y Zaiko habían aparecido en la sala de la Corporación Capsula en donde estaban Gid, Sephie, Nulma, Tights y las tres caídas_**

Gid, Sephie, me alegra volverlos a ver-dijo Akeno

A nosotros también nos alegra verte Akeno-dijo Sephie

Ara, Sephie no me digas que tu vientre está así porque…

Así es Akeno, estoy embarazada-dijo Sephie

Qué alegría-dijo Akeno abrazando con cuidado a Sephie-Te felicito

Gracias-dijo Sephie

Chicas, ¿Se encargaron de la chica de la iglesia?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, curamos sus heridas y ahora está durmiendo en una habitación-dijo Reynalle

Bien, ahora Akeno lo importante que te tengo que decir es que Gid y Sephie han venido por ayuda-dijo Zaiko

¿Ayuda?-dijo Akeno

Si, ¿Recuerdas que Gid dijo que alguien vendría a atacar la Tierra?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, un tipo llamado Frost ¿Verdad'-dijo Akeno

Exacto, el vendrá aproximadamente en tres meses-dijo Zaiko-Así que necesitaremos mucha ayuda, ¿Crees que podremos hacer que las demás facciones o los demonios nos ayuden?

La verdad no lo sé, para eso tendrían que preguntárselo y hacer una junta para organizarse y saber si ayudaran-dijo Akeno

Ya veo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tras decir eso, alguien llamo a la puerta y Bulma fue a abrir, ahí se encontró con una chica peli azul que tenía un mechón verde_**

¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-dijo Bulma

Buenas noches, soy Xenovia Quarta y vengo por mi amiga Irina, se que está en esta casa-dijo la peli azul

Ya veo, así que eres amiga de esa chica, adelante pasa-dijo Bulma

Gracias-dijo Xenovia entrando a la casa

 ** _Las dos fueron a la sala donde estaban todos_**

Zaiko, ella es Xenovia, amiga de la chica de la iglesia-dijo Bulma

Ya veo, tú amiga está bien, está descansando en este momento-dijo Zaiko

Te agradezco por ayudar a Irina y por derrotar a Kokabiel-dijo Xenovia-Gracias a eso pudimos recuperar las Excaliburn que había robado

No fue nada, en realidad lo hice por asuntos pendientes-dijo Zaiko

Aun así gracias, de seguro dios te lo pagara-dijo Xenovia

¿Dios? Hablas de Elohim ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

¿Elohim?-dijo Xenovia confundida

El dios bíblico, lo conocí hace unos años-dijo Zaiko

¿Lo conociste?-dijo Xenovia sorprendida-¿En donde lo conociste?

En el otro mundo-dijo Zaiko

¿El otro mundo?-dijo Xenovia confundida-¿Qué es eso?

Es el lugar donde van las personas cuando mueren-dijo Zaiko

¿Dónde mueren? ¿Estás diciéndome que dios…

¿Está muerto? Sí, lo conocí en mi entrenamiento en el otro mundo, era un gran tipo-dijo Zaiko

No puede ser cierto-dijo Xenovia cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a llorar

Oye, ¿Estás bien?-dijo Zaiko preocupado

He dedicado toda mi vida al dios bíblico y enterrarme de esto es difícil de procesar-dijo Xenovia limpiándose las lagrimas

No te derrumbas por eso, debes seguir adelante-dijo Zaiko

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-dijo Xenovia

Sé cómo te sientes, creer en algo a lo cual has dedicado tú vida y luego perderlo es muy difícil de superar pero créeme, puedes salir adelante, solo debes creer en ti misma-dijo Zaiko

Gracias, esas palabras me ayudaron-dijo Xnovia poniéndose de pie-Ire por Irina y nos iremos

Bien, Tights llévala a la habitación donde descansa su amiga-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo, sígueme por favor-dijo Tights

De acuerdo-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Tights y Xenovia fueron a la habitación en donde estaba Irina dejando a los demás en la sala_**

Regresando al tema de Frost, Bulma ¿Tu y Tights pueden inventar algo para transmitir una señal televisiva que llegue a todo el universo?-dijo Zaiko

Mmm…nos puede llevar unos meses o incluso años ya que no contamos con tecnología tan avanzada como que llegue a todo el universo-dijo Bulma

De eso no te preocupes Bulma-dijo Gid-En una semana llegaran unos soldados del planeta Deviluke con tecnología

Entonces no habrá problema-dijo Bulma

Bien, lo único que falta es tener ayuda de los demonios y las demás facciones para la guerra-dijo Zaiko

Tal vez no sea necesario, también vendrán guerreros de mi planeta-dijo Gid

Aun así, es mejor tener la mayor ayuda posible-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En eso llegan Tights y Xenovia, Xenovia se encontraba cargando a Irina en sus brazos, ella aun estaba dormida_**

Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda-dijo Xenovia a Zaiko

No hay de que agradecer-dijo Zaiko

Espero volverte ver algún día-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Al decir eso ella se dirigió a la entrada y salió de la Corporación Capsula, cuando Xenovia salió un círculo mágico apareció de la sala, del círculo salió Sirzechs_**

Buenas noches a todos-dijo Sirzechs

¿A qué has venido Sirzechs?-dijo Zaiko

Vine a pedirte un favor-dijo Sirzechs

¿Un favor? ¿Qué tipo de favor?-dijo Zaiko

Se llevara a cabo una reunión con los líderes de las demás facciones para resolver las disputa que hay entre nosotros y traeremos la paz-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y?-dijo Zaiko sin tomar tanto interés

Veras de seguro sabes que Azazel tiene al Hakoryukou y gracias a mi hermana tenemos al Sekiryuutei-dijo Sirzechs-Pero creo que para tener una mejor ventaja es que vengas a la reunión y que estés de nuestro lado

Olvídalo, no me interesa ir a esa reunión-dijo Zaiko

Vamos, te pagare-dijo Sirzechs

El dinero no me importa-dijo Zaiko antes que de tener una idea-Pero tal vez vaya con una condición

¿Una condición?-dijo Sirzechs

Quiero que mi amigo Gid vaya también ya que tenemos que discutir de algo muy importante con ustedes-dijo Zaiko

¿Gid?-dijo SIrzechs confundido

Es él, si recuerdas al chico contra quien luche en el vigésimo torneo ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko señalando a Gid

Ya lo recuerdo, está bien, él también puede ir-dijo Sirzechs

De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo es la reunión?-dijo Zaiko

La próxima semana, el martes en el instituto Kuo-dijo Sirzechs

Ahí estaremos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Después de eso Sirzechs desapareció en un círculo mágico_**

¿Por qué quieres que vaya?-dijo Gid

Porque así podremos hablarles sobre Frost y podremos pedirles su ayuda-dijo Zaiko

Entiendo, es una buena idea-dijo Gid

 ** _De repente otro círculo mágico apareció pero de este no salió una persona sino un papel, Zaiko tomo el papel y lo comenzó a leer_**

 _Muy pronto regresare contigo Zaiko_

 _ATTE: Ophis_

Zaiko ¿Qué dice la carta?-dijo Akeno

Ophis regresara pronto-dijo Zaiko

Así que ya regresa, me pregunto que habrá hecho estos últimos meses-dijo Akeno

Bien chicos, ya es muy tarde-dijo Tights

Sí, es mejor que vayamos a descansar-dijo Bulma

Bien, regresaremos a nuestra nave y….

Nada de eso, ustedes se quedaran aquí-dijo Zaiko

No queremos ser una molestia-dijo Sephie

Para nada Sephie, son nuestros invitados y además estas embarazada, es muy peligroso andar por las calles de noche-dijo Bulma

Bueno no podemos negarnos si nos insisten-dijo Sephie

Le enseñaremos su habitación-dijo Bulma

 ** _Bulma y Tights llevaron a Sephie y a Gid a su habitación mientras que Zaiko y Akeno se quedaron solos en la sala_**

Supongo que regresaras al templo ¿No?-dijo Zaiko

No, he decidido que pasare aquí la noche-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, entonces dormirás conmigo y las chicas-dijo Zaiko

Me parece bien-dijo Akeno-Oye Zaiko he estado pensando en algo muy importante

¿Enserio? ¿En qué cosa?-dijo Zaiko

Quiero ser madre-dijo Akeno sonrojada

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido y sonrojado

Quiero ser madre, quiero tener a un bebe saiyajin-dijo Akeno

No, no, no, no-dijo Zaiko negando con la cabeza varias veces

¿Por qué no?-dijo Akeno deprimida

Aun somos jóvenes, tú aun sigues estudiando-dijo Zaiko

¿A quién le importa los estudios?-dijo Akeno abrazándolo-Vamos, tengamos un bebe

No Akeno-dijo Zaiko rompiendo el abrazo-Aun soy muy joven para ser padre y tú muy joven para ser madre

Entonces, ¿Es tu última decisión?-dijo Akeno

Así es-dijo Zaiko

Bien, entonces no te dejare tener sexo conmigo a partir de ahora-dijo Akeno

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

Ya me escúchate, no dejare tocarme hasta que decidas tener un hijo conmigo-dijo Akeno comenzando a caminar a la habitación

¡Espera Akeno! ¡Hablemos de esto!-grito Zaiko corriendo tras ella

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Akeno no ha permitido a Zaiko que la tocara, besara y que durmiera con él por las noches, Zaiko estaba sufriendo a no tener a su linda sacerdotisa en las noches para poder calentarla, aun teniendo a Bulma y a Tights, él quería a Akeno. Pero ella también sufría por no tener a su saiyajin a su lado, extrañaba como la tomaba en sus brazos en las noches frías y como pasaban sus noche llenas de pasión, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse por la decisión que tomo pero se hacia la fuerte, ella en verdad quería ser madre y haría lo que fuera para convencer a Zaiko_**

 ** _Un día que fue a visitar a Akeno a la academia para arreglar el asunto se encontró con Xenovia en el club del ocultismo, ella se había vuelto parte de la nobleza de Rias depues de que supo que dios había muerto, Zaiko le pregunto sobre su amiga y ella le dijo que su amiga no le creyó cuando le dijo qu dios había muerto y se fue_**

 ** _Actualmente Zaico estaba en el club del ocultismo ya que Akeno le había dicho que necesitaban un favor, Zaiko se encontraba enfrente de una puerta de madera y a su lado estaban Rias y Akeno_**

Lo que tengo que hacer es que salga ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Exacto-dijo Rias

Lo hare, pero a cambio…

Nada de sexo-dijo Akeno

Vamos, han pasado tres días-dijo Zaiko

¿Ya quieres ser padre?-dijo Akeno

Aun no-dijo Zaiko

Entonces no hay sexo-dijo Akeno

¿De qué hablan?-dijo Rias

Problemas de pareja-dijo Akeno

¿Eh?-dijo Rias confundida

Bien ayudare-dijo Zaiko-Solo déjenos a solas

De acuerdo-dijo Rias

 ** _Ellas salieron dejando al saiyajin a solas_**

Te llamas Godiva ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo una voz de chica dentro de la habitación

Yo soy Son Zaiko, novio de Akeno-dijo Zaiko

¿Novio de Akeno-senpai?-dijo Godiva sorprendida

Sí, hemos estado saliendo desde hace siete años-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, han estado saliendo por mucho tiempo-dijo Godiva

Sí, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Porque no quieres salir?-dijo Zaiko

Es mejor quedarme aquí-dijo Godiva –Yo solo causa problemas, soy débil y muy miedosa

Te entiendo, yo perdí a mí madre, me sentí una basura por no salvarla-dijo Zaiko-Me sentía débil al fallarle pero Akeno me dio los ánimos que me impulsaron a hacerme la persona que soy ahora

¿Akeno-senpai lo ayudo?-dijo Godiva

Sí pero no solo ella, hubieron varias personas que me ayudaron-dijo Zaiko-Pero dime Godiva ¿A que le tienes miedo?

A que sea un estorbo para los demás-dijo Godiva

Entiendo por lo que pasas ya que yo al principio no podía controlar mi poder pero gracias a las personas que me ayudaron ahora lo controlo-dijo Zaiko-Así que no tienes que sentirte mal Godiva, te ayudaremos para que lo puedas controlar tu poder

¿Enserio?-dijo Godiva saliendo de la habitación

 ** _Zaiko pudo ver que Godiva era una hermosa Loli rubia y de ojos rojos_**

Sí pero eso solo se lograra si tú desempeñas en lograrlo-dijo Zaiko

Lo hare, me esforzare-dijo Godiva

Entonces vayamos afuera a entrenar-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Godiva

 ** _Ellos salieron de la habitación y junto con los demás comenzaron a entrenar a Godiva_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Hoy seria el día de la reunión de las facciones, en la mañana Zaiko y Godiva se encontraban entrenando en un pequeño bosque que había detrás del viejo edificio, el saiyajin tenía una canasta llena de pelotas de tenis_**

Zaiko-senpai estoy cansada-dijo Godiva

Vamos, solo unas diez y descansamos-dijo Zaiko

Bien-dijo Godiva

 ** _Godiva seguía intentando congelar todas las pelotas que lanzaba Zaiko pero muchas veces también congelaba parte del brazo de Zaiko_**

¡Lo siento!-grito Godiva comenzando a llorar

Ya te he dicho que no importa, es normal-dijo Zaiko-Sigamos

Sí-dijo Godiva

 ** _Siguieron entrenando hasta que comenzaron las clases y Godiva entro a la escuela mientras que Zaiko regreso a la Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _En la tarde_**

 ** _En la tarde estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones de las tres facciones, Godiva y Koneko se quedaron en el club, ya que Godiva aun no controlaba bien su poder y Koneko se quedo para cuidarla. Rias y su nobleza estaban en la sala de reuniones, Asia se puso nerviosa a ver a los líderes pero Issei la calmo agarrándole la mano_**

 ** _Zaiko y Gid aparecieron delante de todos, Zaiko hecho un vistazo al lugar y vio a Azazel que estaba acompañado por Valí, Sirzechs estaba siendo acompañado por Grayfia, Rias junto su nobleza, también por el lado de los demonios estaba una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y negro, con ojos de color violetas, era la hermana mayor de Sona y una de los Maou, era Serafall Leviathan, ella estaba siendo acompañada por Sona y su nobleza, mientras que en lado de los ángeles estaba un hombre de cabello rubio, su nombre era Michael, él estaba siendo acompañado por Irina y unos ángeles_**

Ya que llego el grupo de mi hermana podemos comenzar está reunión-dijo Sirzechs-Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel fue interrumpido gracias a Zaiko

He escuchado el informe, te doy las gracias chico-dijo Michael a Zaiko

Lo siento, Kokabiel quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas-dijo Azazel-Y Zaiko

¿Sí?-dijo Zaiko

Gracias por derrotar a ese idiota-dijo Azazel

Ahora bien, Rias ¿Podrías hablarnos sobre el incidente de hace unos días?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí Lucifer-sama-dijo Rias y empezó a contar lo sucedido-Esos es todo, este es el informe que yo Rias Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos

Buen trabajo, siéntate-dijo Sirzechs

Gracias Rias-chan-dijo Serafall guiñándole un ojo

Ahora bien Azazel, después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del gobernante de los ángeles caídos-dijo Sirzechs

En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel un líder de nuestro organización, Grygori, guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el gobernador y actuó de forma independiente-dijo Azazel-Fue derrotado por Son Zaiko antes que ejecutara su plan y fue capturado por Valí. La organización marcial le dictó su sentencia, su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en Cocitos, él no puede producir daños contra nosotros, la explicación de eso y otros detalles están presentes en el material que le enviamos ¿Verdad? Es todo

A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría-dijo Michael-Pero se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia, personalmente no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

No tengo ningún interés en las guerras, Kokabiel también me menosprecio a mí por eso, ¿No es cierto que también agregue eso al informe?-dijo Azazel

Azazel quiero preguntarte una cosa-dijo Sirzechs-¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de Sacred Gears en las últimas décadas? Al principio pensé que estaba reuniendo seres humanos para tratar de aumentar tu potencial de batalla, incluso esperaba que se declarara otra guerra contra el cielo, o contra nosotros pero…

Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, no declaraste una guerra contra nosotros, cuando me enteré que tenías al dragón blanco estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte-dijo Michael

Es por el bien de la investigación de Sacred Gear, si ése es el caso ¿Debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? –dijo Azazel-Incluso so la investigación que hice es revelada, yo no comenzaría una guerra en contra de ustedes o cualquier otra cosa, yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde a esta hora. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos, le he pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados que no interfirieran con la política en el mundo humano. No tengo ninguna intensión de intervenir en la religión, ni influir en el negocio de los demonios, ¿Mi confianza en las tres facciones es la menor?-Sirzechs, Serafall y Michael asintieron-Pensé que eras mejor que Dios o Lucifer de la última generación pero ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos, así que no les guata que yo investigue a escondidas. Lo tengo, entonces hagamos la paz, ¿No está era mi intención? ¿Y la de los ángeles y demonios también?

Sí, yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y Grygori, incluso si seguimos con nuestra relación de las tres facciones como antes, entonces esto se convertirá en algo perjudicial para el mundo en este momento, como actual líder de los ángeles estoy a favor de la paz-dijo Michael

Yo también apoyo la idea de la paz-dijo Sirzechs

Ahora bien, es el momento de escuchar la opinión de la persona que incluso puede destruir la tierra-dijo Azazel mirnao a Zaiko- Zaiko ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en el mundo?

Lo único que quiero es pelear con gente fuerte-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, pero dinos ¿Qué opinas de la paz entre las facciones?-dijo Azazel

Por lo regular estaría a favor de la guerra porque me gusta pelear con gente fuerte-dijo Zaiko-Pero creo que la paz estaría bien

Es bueno oír eso-dijo Michael

Ya que acordamos la paz entre las facciones, Zaiko y su amigo tienen algo que decirnos-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y de que nos quieren hablar?-dijo Michael

Verán, una gran amenaza se acerca a la tierra y necesitamos de su ayuda-dijo Gid

¿Una gran amenaza? ¿A que se refieren?-dijo Azazel

A lo que nos referimos es que…

 ** _Antes que Zaiko terminara de hablar todo se paró, Zaiko noto la sensación que tenía cuando entrenaba con Godiva y lo "congelaba" durante el entrenamiento, cuando se fijo bien en la habitación observo que algo había cambiado, Michael miraba por la ventana, Sirzechs y Azazel conversaban, Gid, Valí, Issei Xenovia, Irina y Kiba se movían buscando mejor comodidad. Zaiko rápidamente fue donde estaba Akeno y vio que ella se habia congelado en el tiempo_**

¿Qué acaba de pasar Zaiko?-dijo Gid

No lo sé-dijo Zaiko

Estamos siendo atacados por los terroristas-dijo Azazel -Parece que Godiva ha congelado el tiempo y solo a los más fuerte o tienen "algo" que no les afectan, lo más probable es que utilizaran un Sacred Gear o la magia para transferir el poder al Sacred Gear de la chica mitad vampira y la forzaron para entrar en estado de Balance Breaker-dijo el caído-Aunque es sólo un estado de Balance Breaker temporal, a pesar de eso afectó a las personas aquí presentes que no estaban en el campo de visión, así que la capacidad potencial de la semi vampira era tan alta, bueno aun no nos han bloqueado la salida, gracias al escudo creado por Sirzechs y Michael los ataques de los magos no afectan al edificio

¿Qué hacemos ahora? Godiva se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el viejo edificio de la escuela, así que ¿De dónde obtuvieron información sobre mí siervo?-dijo Rias antes de cambiar su expresión a uno de enojo-¡Por otra parte, que utilicen su poder durante esta reunión importante! ¡Nunca he sido tan insultada como ahora!

 ** _De la nada apareció un círculo mágico que todos conocían, del círculo salió una hermosa mujer de piel morena que usaba gafas y de cabello castaño y largo. La mujer estaba sonriendo arrogantemente pero esa sonrisa se fue a ver a Zaiko_**

¡Zaiko!-grito la mujer algo aterrada

Vaya si eres tú Cattleya-dijo Zaiko

¿La conoces?-dijo Gid

Sí, es una aliada de Ophis de su antiguo grupo terrorista-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Cattleya

Eso debía preguntarte, se supone que la brigada del caos estaba disuelta-dijo Zaiko

No digas tonterías, aunque Ophis lo haya dejado nosotros seguiremos, nosotros traeremos un nuevo mundo sin esos Maou-dijo Cattleya

Cattleya, ya basta

 ** _De repente se escucho la voz de Ophis en la habitación, apareció un círculo mágico en el suelo y de él Salió Ophis_**

¡Ophis!-grito Cattleya sorprendía

Dije específicamente que la brigada ya no existía, ¿Por qué están atacando?-dijo Ophis

Una mejor pregunta es ¿Por qué la disolviste? Pensé que querías derrotar a Great Red-dijo Cattleya

Y lo hare pero no con ustedes, sino con la ayuda de Zaiko-dijo Ophis

Entiendo que él sea fuerte pero nunca le ganara a Great Red solo-dijo Cattleya

Te equivocas, Zaiko es capaz d derrotar a Grat Red, ha sido capaz de derrotarlo desde el día que lo conocí-dijo Ophis sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en la habitación-Así que retira a todos los magos

Pero…

Cattleya, hazlo por favor eres mi amiga y no quiero hacerte daño-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Cattleya se sonrojo al escuchar a Zaiko decir eso, a decir verdad ella se había enamorado del saiyajin desde que lo conoció pero no se atrevía a decírselo ya que él salió con Ophis y con otras chicas_**

Está bien, nos iremos-dijo Cattleya

 ** _En eso ella dio la orden de retirada y todos los magos que estaban atacando la academia desaparecieron, en eso unas magas aparecieron en la sala de reuniones y dejaron a Godiva y a Koneko, Rias y los demás fueron a ver si estaban bien_**

Me retiro-dijo Cattleya

Espera Cattleya, sino tienes a donde ir puede quedarte conmigo y las demás en la Corporación Capsula-dijo Zaiko

¿Estás seguro? Solo seré una carga-dijo Cattleya

Para nada, no puedo dejar a uno de mis amigos atrás y menos si es una hermosa mujer-dijo Zaiko sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a Cattleya

Ok, me quedare contigo-dijo Cattleya

Bien, solo descongelaremos y seguiremos con esta reunión-dijo Zaiko

No tan rápido-dijo Valí

¿Qué quieres Valí?-dijo Zaiko

Quiere que peles conmigo, quiero mi revancha-dijo Valí

¿Enserio quieres pelear conmigo? Mi poder está a otro nivel-dijo Zaiko

Eso no importa ya que he estado entrenando desde el día que me derrotaste-dijo Valí

Bien, pelearemos-dijo Zaiko-Pero después de descongelar a los demás

Me parece justo-dijo Valí

 ** _Así todos comenzaron a descongelas a los demás, y después de eso Valí y Zaiko fueron al patio de la academia para su pelea_**

Espero que estés preparado, no tendré piedad-dijo Valí

[¡Dragón Desvanecedor Balance Breaker!]

 ** _Un aura blanca rodeo a Valí y cuando la luz se fue, revela su armadura y las alas_**

Así que usaras esa armadura, está bien aun así no ganaras-dijo Zaiko

No estés tan confiado, he estado entrenando muy duro para este día-dijo Valí

Yo igual me la he estado entrenando, pero dejemos de hablar y comencemos con esto-dijo Zaiko

Me parece bien-dijo Valí lanzándose hacia Zaiko

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, hoy les vengo a decir los nuevos niveles de pelea y algunos de las sagas que tengo para este fic, los niveles de pelea de los guerreros Z serán más grandes que los del universo 7 ya que estos entrenaron más para superar a Zaiko, primero comenzaremos con los niveles de pelea:_**

Tenshinhan: 23, 000

Yamcha: 15, 000

Krilin: 18, 000

Chaoz: 12, 000

Gid: 15, 000, 000

Gid (Máximo poder): 30, 000, 000

Gid (Sobre esfuerzo): 60, 000, 000

Zaiko: 50, 000, 000 (recuerden que el sigue entrenando?

Zaiko (Ssj): 250, 000, 000

Zaiko (SsjL): 500, 000, 000-¿?

 ** _Esos serian los niveles de pelea hasta el momento, ya casi se acerca la pelea de Frost y Zaiko cada vez se acerca más a su poder que es de 900, 000, 000. Ahora les diré las sagas que he estado pensado para el fic_**

-Saga de Frost: Es la que está en camino

-Saga de King Cold y Cooler: Se llevaría a cabo tres años después de la derrota de Fros, su padre y su hermano irían a la tierra para vengar al miembro de su familia que fue asesinado por Zaiko y por hacer que todo que habían conseguido se fuera por el desagüe

-Saga Cell: En verdad he tenido algunas dudas si debo ser una saga de Cell y quería que dejen en los comentarios si quieren una saga con Cell

-Saga d Majin Buu: Se llevaría a cabo casi que la historia original solo con algunos cambios

-Saga Hit: Así es, Hit tendrá su saga, será cuando Akeno y Zaiko tengan a su primer hijo y este conozca a Lala, hija de Gid y Sephie, ella se enamora de del hijo de Zaiko, pero ella ya tenpia varias personas que querían casarse con ella así que una de esa personas contrata a Yami, una asesina conocida por todo el universo pero al ver que fallo decide conocer al mejor asesino de todos, Hit. Zaiko a ver a su hijo morir desata su furia y va en busca de la persona que mato a su hijo

 ** _Bueno eso sería todo, escriban en los comentarios lo que piensan y si quieren estas sagas, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo 16_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Valí se había lanzado contra Zaiko y le dio un golpe que el saiyajin bloqueo con su brazo derecho sin dificultad_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Zaiko

Apenas comienzo-dijo Valí

 ** _Valí se separo de Zaiko y se volvió a lanzar contra él, Valí comenzó a lanzarle varios golpes a gran velocidad pero Zaiko los bloqueaba todos_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio a Valí en golpe en la cara que lo mando al suelo y destruyo el lado derecho de su casco, Valí se levanto y miro a Zaiko que solo estaba parado asiéndole señas para que fuera a atacarlo_**

 ** _Valí se enfureció por eso, Zaiko no lo estaba tomando enserio, para él no era más que un juego, rápidamente se lanzo a atacarlo_**

 **¡PAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko recibió a Valí dándole un golpe en el estomago que destruyo parte de su armadura y le hizo vomitar sangre, Valí cayó de rodillas sujetándose el estomago y miro a Zaiko_**

¿Por qué no te rindes? Mi nivel de pelea está a otro nivel, no podrás ganarme-dijo Zaiko

No me rendiré hasta superarte-dijo Valí

 ** _La armadura de Valí volvió a aparecer y volvió a lanzarse contra Zaiko_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko mando a volar a Valí con una patada, creó una esfera d Ki en su mano izquierda y la lanzo contra Valí, Valí se recupero de la patada y vio la esfera de Ki que se dirigía hacia él_**

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]**

 ** _La esfera de Ki desapareció antes que golpeara a Valí, él miro al suelo donde estaba Zaiko pero él no estaba_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko había aparecido arriba de Valí para luego darle un golpe que lo envió al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El cuerpo de Valí hizo un cráter en el suelo, él estaba por levantarse pero…_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

¡GHHAAAH!-Valí escupió sangre al ser aplastado por Zaiko

 ** _La armadura de Valí fue destruida por segunda vez por el ataque de Zaiko, el saiyajin se aparto de Valí y dejo que se pusiera de pie_**

Ríndete de una vez, no quiero hacerte más daño-dijo Zaiko

No me voy a rendir hasta que te supere-dijo Valí

¿Quieres superarme? Eso es imposible, no existe la persona que supere mi poder-dijo Zaiko

Yo lo hare, te superare-dijo Valí

Muy bien, ya que quieres superarme-dijo Zaiko quitándose su camisa y muñequeras para luego tirarlas al suelo-Te mostrare el poder que debes superar ¡AAHHHH!-dijo comenzando a elevar su Ki

 ** _En el lugar en donde estaba parada comenzó a agrietarse, unos poderosos rayos comenzaron a caer, todo estaba temblando. El cabello de Zaiko comenzó a erizarse y a parpadear de negro a dorado, comenzó a ganar altura y musculatura, sus pupilas habían desaparecido dejando sus ojos totalmente en blanco_**

 ** _Todos a excepción, de Rias, Sirzechs, Gid y Akeno estaban sorprendidos por el cambio que estaba teniendo Zaiko, también estaban sorprendidos del gran poder que estaba expulsando_**

Albión ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Valí

[No tengo ni idea, su poder no tiene límites]-dijo Albión

¡HAAAAAAAHH!

 ** _Hubo un gran resplandor que encegueció a todos, cuando pudieron volver a ver se sorprendieron a ver a Zaiko que ahora era más grande que un adulto normal, sus músculos eran muy grandes y su cabello estaba rizado con un tono verdoso y sus pupilas habían desaparecido dejando sus ojos completamente en blanco_**

 ** _Akeno, Rias y Grayfia se sonrojaron a ver el cuerpo de Zaiko en su forma de SsjL, ellas se imaginaban estar entre eso brazos y que Zaiko las abrazara. Los demás estaban sorprendidos por tal poder, Xenovia, Irina y Asia solo se le quedaron viendo a Zaiko y solo pronunciaron una palabra_**

Dios-dijeron las tres

 ** _Valí cayó de rodillas su armadura desapareció para dejar ver su cara de shock, se quedo en shock al sentir tremendo poder que seguía aumentando, él no era rival para Zaiko, ese poder a comparación de él era un insecto que Zaiko aplastaría en tan solo unos segundos. Zaiko camino hacia Valí y lo miro_**

¿Ya lo entiendes? No podrás superarme-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko camino alado de él y regreso a la normalidad dejado a Valí aun en shock, Zaiko camino donde estaban todos_**

Bien ahora seguiremos en donde nos quedamos-dijo Zaiko-En aproximadamente en tres meses vendrá un tipo que puede destruir el planeta, queríamos saber si todas las facciones nos podrían ayudar

¿Porqu nos necesitan? Es obvio que con tu poder acabarían con cualquiera-dijo Azazel

Te equivocas-dijo Gid-Admito que Zaiko es muy poderoso y que no hay ser en la tierra que lo iguale o supere pero el enemigo que vendrá es más fuerte que él

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

¿Más fuerte que Zaiko?-dijo Akeno

¿Eso es posible?-dijo Rias

Es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Zaiko

Está bien, si es por el bien de la tierra lo haremos-dijo Sirzechs

Organizaremos una reunión con las demás facciones para conseguir su ayuda-dijo Azazel

Se los agradecemos-dijo Gid

 ** _Los líderes se fueron dejando a los jóvenes solos_**

Chicas es hora de irnos-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué harás con Valí?-dijo Ophis

Nada, porque el ya se fue-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Era cierto, Valí ya no estaba, había desaparecido mientras que Zaiko hablaba con los líderes de las facciones_**

Creo que al ver el poder de Zaiko se dio cuenta que sin importar que tanto se esfuerce no superara su poder-dijo Ophis

Debió ser duro para él-dijo Cattleya

Dejemos de eso a un lado y volvamos a casa-dijo Zaiko

Bien-dijeron las chicas

 ** _Las chicas y Gid se agarraron de las manos para luego desaparecer y aparecer en la Corporación Capsula_**

Bien, Cattleya te quedaras con Akeno-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo-dijo Cattleya

Espera, pensé que Akeno dormía contigo-dijo Ophis

Bueno es que últimamente hemos tenido algunos problemas-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué tipos de problemas?-dijo Ophis

Algo que no quiero mencionar por el momento-dijo Zaiko

Ni yo tampoco-dijo Akeno-Bueno dejemos eso y vayamos a dormir, ven Cattleya te enseñare la habitación

De acuerdo-dijo Cattleya

 ** _Akeno y Cattleya se fueron a su habitación a descansar_**

Zaiko, me adelantare a la habitación, tengo mucho sueño-dijo Ophis

De acuerdo, enseguida voy-dijo Zaiko

 ** _A decir eso, Ophis fue a la habitación dejando a Zaiko y a Gid solos_**

¿Cuál es ese problema que tienes con Akeno?-dijo Gid

Es algo complicado de explicar, ella ya quiere ser madre pero yo no estoy listo para ser padre-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, sin duda estás metido en un gran problema-dijo Gid

Sí, y lo peor es que ella no me deja besarla, dormir con ella y tener sexo si no acepto ser padre-dijo Zaiko

Sin duda estás metido en un gran problema pero ¿Por qué no quieres ser padre?-dijo Gid

Bueno en primer lugar es porque aun soy joven-dijo Zaiko-Y tengo miedo

¿Tienes miedo?-dijo Gid confundido

Sí, tengo miedo de no ser un buen padre-dijo Zaiko-Yo nunca conocí a mi verdadero padre y al padre que tuve era una buena persona pero nos abandono cuando tenía seis años

Ya veo, pero no por eso debes tener miedo de ser padre-dijo Gid-No porque no hayas tenido un buen padre quiere decir que tú seas igual

Creo que tienes razón pero dime ¿Cómo se siente saber que serás padre?-dijo Zaiko

No te mentiré, me siento nervioso ya que en este momento pelearemos contra Frost y no quiero que Sephie ni mi hija salgan heridas en esta guerra-dijo Gid-Pero quiero derrotar Frost de una vez para que mi hija viva en un lugar donde no haiga guerra

Ya veo, es bueno que hagas eso Gid-dijo Zaiko

Un padre hace lo que sea por su hijo Zaiko-dijo Gid

Creo que tienes razón, Shen Long me dijo que mi padre fue el que me mando a la tierra para mantenerme a salvo-dijo Zaiko

Mi consejo seria que lo pienses Zaiko, ser padre no es tan malo y menos si tienes a tú hijo con la mujer que amas-dijo Gid

Me has ayudado mucho Gid, ahora creo que eso de ser padre no es malo-dijo Zaiko

Claro que no es malo Zaiko-dijo Gid

¡Gid! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Pero si hay algo que es malo-dijo Gid nervioso

 ** _En eso llego Sephie a la sala, ella estaba muy enojada por una razón con Gid, ella se acerco a su esposo y lo como de la camisa_**

¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡Te he estado esperando por una hora!-grito Sephie enojada

Cariño estaba con Zaiko-dijo Gid nervioso

¡No mientas! ¡Zaiko dijo que la reunión solo tardaría unos minutos y se tardaron una hora!-grito Sephie

No estoy mintiendo-dijo Gid

¡Sabes bien que no me gusta que me mientas Gid! ¡¿Estabas con otra mujer?!-grito Sephie

No, yo nunca te engañaría-dijo Gid

¡No te creo! ¡Te castigare!-grito Sephie

 ** _Sephie agarro la cola de Gid tirándolo al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia su habitación, Zaiko tenía una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de su cabeza por ver a Gid siendo dominado por Sephie_**

¡Esto es lo malo del embarazo!-grito Gid mientras era arrastrado-¡Son los malditos cambios de humor!

¡Cállate Gid!-grito Sephie

¡Cuenta mi leyenda!-grito Gid

Sí Sephie se pone así por los cambio de humor del embarazo, ¿Cómo se pondría Akeno?-dijo Zaiko para sí mismo

 ** _En ese momento Zaiko comenzó a imaginarse a Akeno embarazada, no pudo sonrojarse a imaginársela, sería muy linda y hermosa pero de repente pensó sus cambios de humor que tendría y se puso a temblar, si Akeno de por sí ya le daba miedo cuando ella sacaba su lado sádico, le daba más miedo al imaginarse a Akeno embarazada con sus cambios de humor y su lado sádico combinados_**

Sería un monstruo, ni con el saiyajin legendario le podría ser frente-dijo Zaiko-Pero…

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a imaginarse a él y a Akeno teniendo un bebe, se imagino como seria su vida con Akeno y su hijo, viviendo en el templo como una familia feliz, entrenaría su hijo para ser un fuerte guerrero y conseguiría un buen compañero de entrenamiento_**

Ser padre es una buena idea, tal vez hable con Akeno sobre esto-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko fue a descansar a su habitación sin darse cuenta que Akeno lo estuvo espiando todo el tiempo_**

Bien, Zaiko ya cayó-dijo Akeno feliz- Muy pronto-dijo poniendo su mano en su vientre-Formaremos una linda familia

 ** _Tras eso Akeno regreso a su habitación donde estaba Cattleya dormida en una de las camas de la habitación, Akeno fue a la otra cama de la habitación y en pocos segundos se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en su cara_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Todos estaban desayunando en el comedor de la Corporación, Akeno estaba esperando que Zaiko quiera hablar sobre el bebe_**

Akeno-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Akeno

Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante-dijo Zaiko-¿Podemos ir a un lugar en privado?

Claro-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno y Zaiko se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a una habitación para hablar_**

Akeno el tema del cual te quiero hablar es muy importante-dijo Zaiko

 _Sí, por fin seré madre-pensó Akeno feliz_

Akeno quisiera saber sí….

¿Sí?

Sí tu….

¿Sí?

Sí aun quieres ser madre-dijo Zaiko

¡Sí!-grito Akeno abrazando a Zaiko-Sabia que lo pensarías bien, por fin podremos ser padres

Espera, todavía no-dijo Zaiko

¿Te estás arrepintiendo?-dijo Akeno deprimida

No es eso, es que por el momento no sería bueno ser padres, ya que viene la guerra contra Frost y sería malo ponerte en peligro si estas embarazada-dijo Zaiko

Creo que en eso tienes razón, pero acabando la guerra tendremos a nuestro hijo-dijo Akeno

Sí, te juro que terminando esta guerra tendremos a nuestro hijo-dijo Zaiko

Bien, esperare-dijo Akeno

Oye, ya que acepte ser padre, entonces…

Sí, ya podrás hacerme lo que más te gusta-dijo Akeno

 ** _En eso Zaiko la beso, el saiyajin llevo sus manos al trasero de Akeno y le dio un apretón haciendo que ella soltara un gemido en el beso, Zaiko cargo a Akeno y la recargo en una de las paredes, rompieron el beso dejando un hilo de saliva_**

 ** _Zaiko sin dudarlo rompió la playera de Akeno dejando ver el sostén de color negro que llevaba_**

Zaiko, era mi playera de la academia-dijo Akeno

No me importa-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a darle besos en el cuello dejando marcas de chupetones_**

~Mmm...Más~

 ** _Zaiko le quito a Akeno su sostén dejando ver sus grandes pechos_**

No te las quedes mirando Zaiko, haz lo que quieras con ellas-dijo Akeno sensualmente

 ** _Zaiko no perdió el tiempo y llevo el pecho derecho a su boca mientras masajeaba el izquierdo con su mano_**

~Que rico~ ~Más~

 ** _Zaiko mordió el pezón de Akeno haciendo que ella gimiera más de placer, los dos estaban disfrutando de su tiempo a solas pero por desgracia…._**

 ***Tock* *Tock***

 ** _Alguien toco la puerta_**

Moo ¿Por qué en la mejor parte?-dijo Akeno enojada por interrumpirlos

Sera para la noche-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko bajo con cuidado a Akeno y fue a abrir la puerta mientras que Akeno fue por otra playera, Zaiko abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rias_**

¿Qué haces aquí Rias?-dijo Zaiko

He venido porque quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo Rias

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Zaiko

Quiero que me entrenes a mí y a mi nobleza-dijo Rias sorprendiendo a Zaiko

 ** _FIN_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo 17_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _En la sala de la Corporación Capsula se encontraban Zaiko, Akeno y Rias junto el resto de su nobleza_**

Así que quiere que te entrene a ti y a tu nobleza-dijo Zaiko

Sí, te lo pido por favor-dijo Rias

Mmm…no lo sé, a simple vista se ve que no son guerreros por naturaleza-dijo Zaiko viendo a la nobleza de Rias-No aguantarían mi entrenamiento aun siendo demonios

Sé que no somos tan fuertes como tú y tus amigos pero por eso te pido que nos entrenes-dijo Rias-Ya sabemos que viene un sujeto a causar caos al planeta, es por eso que queremos volvernos fuertes para defenderla

Está bien los entrenare-dijo Zaiko alegrando a Rias y a su nobleza-Pero seguirán mis órdenes, no quiero oír ninguna queja porque si lo hacen se acabo todo, ya nos entrenare y estarán por su cuenta ¿Les quedo claro?

Hai-dijeron todos

 ** _De repente Zaiko sintió varios Kis que venían hacia la Corporación Capsula, todos salieron al jardín, incluyendo a Ophis, Cattleya, las caídas, las hermanas Brief, Gid y Sephie. Miraron al cielo y pudieron ver tres naves espaciales parecidas a la nave en la que llegaron Gid y Sephie_**

 ** _Las naves aterrizaron en el enorme jardín de la Corporación Capsula, una de las naves se abrió para revelar a un hombre rubio que llevaba una armadura temática de un esqueleto y una capa roja que le hacía juego, detrás de él habían hombres de trajes negros con gafas oscuras_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?-dijo Zaiko preparándose para pelear

Espera Zaiko-dijo Gid-Ellos los soldados de mi planeta

Es un gusto volverlo a ver Lord Deviluke-dijo l rubio haciendo reverencia ante Gid y los demás hombres hacen lo mismo

Zastin, ¿trajiste a todos los soldados?-dijo Gid

Sí Lord Deviluke, traje a los soldados más fuertes del planeta Deviluke-dijo Zastin

Perfecto, ¿y también trajiste la tecnología que te pedí?-dijo Gid

Sí, trajimos todo Lord Deviluke-dijo Zastin

Bien, Zaiko ya es hora de hacer la primera fase del plan-dijo Gid

De acuerdo-dijo Zaiko-Bulma, Tights

Lo sabemos-dijo Tights

Solo denos la tecnología y nosotras haremos el resto-dijo Bulma

Bien, Zastin bajen toda la tecnología-dijo Gid

A la orden Lord Deviluke-dijo Zastin

 ** _Zastin dio la orden y las otras naves se abrieron dejando ver a más hombres de negro, estos rápidamente bajaron varias cajas llenas de tecnología alienígena, Bulma y Tights fueron a las cajas a ver la tecnología que habían traído_**

Wow esta tecnología sí que es avanzada-dijo Bulma

Nunca habíamos visto tecnología así-dijo Tights

Espero que nuestra tecnología no sea muy complicada para ustedes-dijo Sephie

Para nada-dijo Tights

No será problema para nosotras, solo denos un mes y tendremos listo todo-dijo Bulma

Se los encargamos-dijo Sephie

Bien, ya que ese asunto está resuelto-dijo Zaiko volteando a ver a Rias y a su nobleza-Mañana inicia su entrenamiento, quiero que vengan bien preparados ya que nos tomara todo el día

Hai-dijeron todos

Bien, ahora vayan a descansar a sus casas, lo necesitaran-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Todos salieron de la Corporación Capsula y se fueron a sus casas, Akeno estaba dispuesta a irse al templo pero Zaiko la detuvo agarrándola de la mano y atrayéndola hacia él_**

Zaiko ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Akeno

El entrenamiento de tus amigos iniciara mañana pero el tuyo comienza ahora-dijo Zaiko comenzando a darle besos en su cuello

Mmm…¿y de que tratara el entrenamiento?-dijo Akeno

De resistencia, mucha resistencia-dijo Zaiko

¿Y qué estamos esperando?-dijo Akeno

 ** _Zaiko no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció de la Corporación Capsula para luego aparecer en el templo. Akeno se lanzó hacia Zaiko y le dio un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, enredo sus brazos detrás del cuello del saiyajin para profundizar más el beso, Zaiko la agarro de su culo dándole un apretón y cargándola, rápidamente llevo a Akeno a su habitación, Zaiko bajo a Akeno y le quito su playera dejando ver el erótico sostén de color morado que llevaba, también le quito su falda dejando ver sus bragas que hacían juego con su sostén, Zaiko se deshizo de su camisa dejando que Akeno viera su cuerpo musculoso y bien formado. Zaiko llevo a Akeno a la cama acostándola y él quedando arriba de ella. Le quito el sostén dejando libres sus grandes pechos y comenzó a chuparlos_**

~Auch, no muerdas tan fuerte~

Lo siento-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko volvió a chupar los pechos de Akeno con más delicadeza, Zaiko uso su mano derecha para bajar en el coño de Akeno, hizo a un lado sus bragas y deposito dos dedos dentro de su coño_**

~Mmm…que rico~

 ** _Zaiko deposito otro dedo en el coño de la pelinegra y aumento la velocidad, Akeno apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de la cama_**

~¡Aahhh!~

 ** _Akeno se corrió en los dedos de Zaiko, el saiyajin dejo los pechos de la hermosa pelinegra y acerco sus dedos a su boca, Akeno acepto el gesto y chupo sus propios jugos, ella sabía tan bien_**

 ** _Akeno en un movimiento cambio los papeles, ella acostó a Zaiko en la cama y le quito sus pantalones junto sus calzoncillos, así dejando ver la polla de quince pulgadas de Zaiko_**

Ara, ara soy yo o tú polla a crecido desde la última vez que lo hicimos-dijo Akeno agarrando la polla de su saiyajin

 ** _Akeno comenzó a masturbar a Zaiko con sus manos hasta que metió la polla de Zaiko a su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo_**

~Akeno, eso se siente bien~

 ** _Esa palabras aumentaron el orgullo de Akeno, saco la polla de Zaiko de su boca para luego ponerlo entre sus pechos, uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta del miembro de Zaiko_**

~Akeno, eres la mejor~

 ** _Akeno siguió masturbando a Zaiko con sus pechos hasta que Zaiko se corrió en su boca, Akeno trato de de mantener todo en su boca pero algo del semen de Zaiko le salpico en los pechos_**

 ** _Akeno saco de su boca la polla de Zaiko y se tomo el semen de un golpe, ella sensualmente se limpio el semen que tenía en sus pechos excitando aun más a Zaiko_**

 _Ya extrañaba este sabor-pensó Akeno_

 ** _Zaiko acostó a Akeno en la cama y le quito sus bragas, alineo su polla con el coño de Akeno_**

¿Éstas lista?-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Zaiko metió su polla de golpe en el coño de Akeno, la polla de Zaiko llego hasta la entrada del vientre de la pelinegra, Akeno trato de no correrse tan rápido porque sabía que Zaiko no estaba totalmente adentro de ella, Zaiko miro a Akeno y ella le dio una señal para que fuera más a fondo_**

 ** _Zaiko sin pensarlo perforo el vientre de Akeno haciendo que ella soltara un grito de placer puro, con cada embestida que Zaiko le daba Akeno sentía que se corria en ese momento_**

~¡Más rápido Zaiko!~ ~¡Más rápido¡~

 ** _Zaiko obedeció a Akeno y aumento la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas, Akeno enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Zaiko para que fuera más fondo si era posible, Akeno atrajo los labios de Zaiko a los suyos para darle un beso lleno de lujuria, el beso duro unos veinte segundos, los dos se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva, Zaiko vio como los pechos de Akno revotaban con cada embestida que le daba. Sin dudarlo tomo el pecho derecho con su boca minetras que apretaba el otro con su mano sin dejar de embestirla_**

~¡Sí Zaiko, juega con mis pechos!~

 ** _Zaiko siguió jugando con los pechos de Akeno mientras la seguís embistiendo por un tiempo hasta que el saiyajin dejo los pechos de Akeno y saco su polla de su coño, haciendo que Akeno soltara un gemido de decepción_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo sacas? Vamos mételo de nuevo, me siento vacía sin ti-dijo Akeno

Espera Akeno-dijo Zaiko antes de mirar a la puerta de la habitación-Ya no tiene sentido que te escondas, sal Ophis

 ** _La puerta se abrió y en efecto era Ophis_**

¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?-dijo Akeno

Desde el inicio, son malos al no invitarme-dijo Ophis comenzando a desvestirse

Es que pensamos pasarlo solo nosotros dos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Ophis se quito toda su ropa dejando su pequeño cuerpo desnudo, pero de repente su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, estaba ganando más altura, sus pechos y trasero comenzaron a hacerse más grandes, ahora Ophis tenía el mismo tamaño de Akeno, sus pechos y trasero se habían más grandes que los de Akeno, rápidamente se subió a la cama y le dio un beso apasionado al saiyajin, Akeno no se hiba dejar vencer tan fácil, ella se levanto y rebato a Zaiko d Ophis, ella le dio también un apasionado beso, Ophis no se quería quedar atrás así que tomo a Zaiko y puso su cara entre sus pechos_**

¿Qué opinas Zaiko? ¿Acaso no son más suaves a las de Akeno?-dijo Ophis

 ** _Zaiko sin dudarlo tomo el pecho derecho de Ophis y le dio un apretón haciendo gemir a la dragona, Zaiko llevo a su boca el pecho izquierdo de Ophis y comenzó a jugar con ambos pechos. Akeno estaba muriendo de celos, Zaiko le estaba prestando más atención a Ophis que a ella_**

~Mmm…lo haces muy bien~ ~Puedes jugar todo el tiempo que quieras con mis pechos~

 ** _Akeno no pudo sopórtalo más, separo a Zaiko de Ophis y lo tumbo en la cama, Zaiko iba a levantarse pero Akeno se sentó en su cara dejándolo ver su coño húmedo_**

Deja de concentrarte en Ophis y ocúpate de mí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Zaiko entendió y separo los labios del coño de Akeno y comenzó a lamerlo, Akeno no pudo evitar mover sus caderas y apretaba sus propios pechos por el placer que sentía_**

~¡Aahhh Zaiko!~ ~¡Mueva más tu lengua!~

 ** _Ophis no quería quedar atrás de Akeno así que aprovecho que Akenoe estaba distraída, agarro la polla de Zaiko y la introdujo en su coño, ella casi se corría al sentir la polla de Zaiko tocar su vientre pero se esforzó para no hacerlo, ella rápidamente comenzó a rebotar sobre la polla del saiyajin_**

~¡Zaiko, me estas partiendo en dos¡~

 ** _Ophis vio como Akeno jugaba con sus pechos, ella se inclino un poco y comenzó a chupar el pecho derecho de Akeno_**

~¡Aaahh, Ophis no!~

 ** _Ophis mordió el pezón de Akeno y ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, Zaiko mordió el clítoris de Akeno y la pelinegra se corrió en la cara del saiyajin, Akeno bajo de la cara de Zaiko para luego besarlo y saborear sus propios jugos_**

~¡Aahh Zaiko!~

 ** _Ophis siguió rebotando en la polla de Zaiko por un tiempo más hasta que se corrió Zaiko dentro de ella inundándola por completo su vientre con su semen_**

 ** _Ophis bajo de la polla de Zaiko y el semen comenzó a salir de su coño, Zaiko tomo a Akeno y la acostó en la cama para luego meter su polla de golpe en su coño_**

 ****~¡Zaiko!~

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a embestir a Akeno con mucha fuerza, Ophis de la nada se sentó en la cara de Akeno, la pelinegra fue completamente sorprendida pero comenzó a lamer el coño de la dragona y el semen de Zaiko que tenía_**

 ** _Ophis y Zaiko se estaban besando mientras que el saiyajin penetraba a Akeno , rompieron el beso y Zaiko comenzó a chupar los pechos de Ophis_**

~¡Aahh Zaiko pareces un bebe!~

 ** _Zaiko siguió chupando los pechos de Ophis y embistiendo a Akeno hasta que sintió como las paredes de Akeno lo apretaban, Zaiko aumento sus embestidas y inundo el vientre de Akeno con su semen, Ophis se corrió en la cara de Akeno y la pelinegra recibió con gusto los jugos de Ophis_**

 ** _Ambas chicas cayeron rendidas a la cama pero Zaiko aun no estaba satisfecho_**

Oigan, esto aun no ha acabado-dijo Zaiko

Por favor…déjanos descansar-dijo Akeno con la respiración alterada

Nada de eso, dije que este sería un entrenamiento de resistencia y eso será ¡HAAAHH!-dijo Zaiko transformándose en súper saiyajin

 ** _Akeno y Ophis vieron como la polla de Zaiko había crecido al momento de que se transformo en súper saiyajin_**

Ahora sigamos-dijo Zaiko

Espera Zaiko, déjanos descansar a nostras dos, te he traído a alguien que te ha amado por mucho tiempo-dijo Ophis

¿A quién?-dijo Zaiko

Pasa Cattleya-dijo Ophis

 ** _Un círculo mágico apareció en la habitación del cual salió Cattleya que estaba completamente desnuda dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo de pile morena_**

Cattleya, ¿En verdad me has amado por tanto tiempo?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, he estado enamorada de ti desde que te vi por primera vez-dijo Cattleya sonrojada-Solo que no me atrevía a decírtelo porque tú tenías a Ophis y a otras chicas

Pues debo admitir que también me he sentido atraído hacia ti desde que te vi, eres fuerte, muy inteligente y hermosa-dijo Zaiko

¿Enserio?-dijo Cattleya

Sí, y para celebrar que hemos confesado nuestros sentimientos-Zaiko cargándola-Vamos a hacerlo

Sí-dijo Cattleya

 ** _Zaiko deposito a Cattleya en la cama junto con Ophis y Akeeno, Zaiko comenzó a hacerlo d nuevo con Cattleya y por el resto de la noche se podían escuchar gemidos y gritos de placer que venían del templo_**

 ** _Seis horas después_**

 ** _Cattleya, Akeno y Ophis se encontraban desnudas abrazando a Zaiko, las tres habían resibido placer de parte del saiyajin y habían acabado muy cansadas, sin duda tener a un saiyajin como pareja constaba de mucha resistencia a la hora del placer_**

Eso fue increíble-dijo Cattleya

Sí, es lo bueno de tener a un saiyajin como pareja-dijo Ophis

Y más si es el súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Akeno

Bueno chicas es hora de dormir, mañana tendremos un día muy agitado-dijo Zaiko

Hai-dijeron las tres

 ** _Así los tres chicas se quedaron dormidas en el pecho de su saiyajin, Zaiko abrazo a las tres y s quedo dormido_**

 ** _FIN_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capitulo 18_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Zaiko, Ophis, Cattlya y Akeno se encontraban afuera del templo donde estaban Rias junto a su nobleza pero no solo estaban ellos, por alguna razón Sona y su nobleza también estaban ahí_**

¿Por qué estás aquí Sona?-dijo Zaiko

Supe que entrenarías a Rias y a su nobleza, así que no me quería quedar atrás-dijo Sona

Ya veo pero ¿Están dispuesto a hacer este entrenamiento?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, no nos echaremos atrás ¿Verdad?-dijo Sona a su nobleza

Claro que no Kaichou-dijo su nobleza

Bien pero si oigo una queja están por su cuenta-dijo Zaiko-Ahora agárrense de las manos

 ** _Todos se agarraron de la mano y rápidamente desaparecieron para aparecer enfrente de la torre Karin_**

¿En dónde estamos?-dijo Issei

Estamos en la torre Karin-dijo Zaiko

¿Torre Karin?-dijeron los demonios confundidos

Aquí inicia su entrenamiento, tienen que subir la torre escalando y no pueden volar-dijo Zaiko

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los demonios

¿Tenemos que escalar todo eso?-dijo Rias

Nos tardaremos todo el día-dijo Sona

¿Acaso se están quejando?-dijo Zaiko

No-dijeron todos

Bien, entonces comiencen a escalar-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Sin tener otra opción comenzaron a escalar la gran torre, Asia intento hacerlo pero no podía, así que Issei le ofreció que la subiría, ella se subió en sus hombros y comenzó a escalar la torre_**

Esto tardara un tiempo, vayamos con el maestro Karin para esperarlos-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo-dijeron Ophis y Cattleya

Te esperaremos haya arriba Akeno-dijo Zaiko a Akeno que estaba escalando

De acuerdo-dijo Akeno

 ** _Los tres se echaron a volar directo a lo más alto de la torre, al llegar pudieron ver al maestro Karin que estaba acompañado por un chico obeso de cabello largo, despeinado y negro, el chico usaba un kimono marrón con rayas verticales, un cinturón negó, muñequeras y tobilleras negras, además usaba sandalias típicas japonesas y tenía una espada samurái._**

 ** _El nombre del chico era Yajirobe, era un amigo de Zaiko que había conocido en una de sus aventuras con Bulma y Tights_**

Maestro Karin, Yajirobe, tiempo sin verlos-dijo Zaiko

Pero si eres tú Zaiko, se ve que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vi-dijo Yajirobe

Lo mismo digo de ti Yajirobe-dijo Zaiko

¿A qué se debe tu visita?-dijo Karin

Traje a unos chicos a entrenar, en este momento están escalando la torre-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, de seguro los estas preparando para la batalla que se aproxima ¿Verdad?-dijo Karin

Así es, en este momento necesitamos a guerreros que estén preparados-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tres horas después_**

 ** _Los jóvenes demonios seguían escalando la gran torre, en las últimas tres horas habían logrado escalar la mitad de la torre, Ophis y Cattleya bajaron a ver que no hicieran trampa_**

Vamos, solo les falta la mitad, esfuércense-dijo Ophis

Es más fácil decirlo mientras no lo hacen-dijo Issei

¿Acaso eso es una queja?-dijo Cattleya

No-dijo Issei

Entonces sigan, ya se tardaron-dijo Ophis

Es normal, esta torre es enorme-dijo Rias

Zaiko pudo escalarla en media hora-dijo Ophis sorprendiendo a los demonios

¿Media hora? ¿Eso es posible?-dijo Xenovia

Y eso no es todo, lo hizo cuando tenía siete años-dijo Ophis sorprendiendo más a los demonios-Así que mejor dejen de hablar y escalaren más rápido que esto es solo el calentamiento

 ** _Tras decir eso los demonios aceleraron el paso y comenzaron a escalar más rápido_**

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 ** _Los demonios por fin llegaron a la cima de la torre, estaban completamente cansados así que se acostaron en el suelo_**

Vaya, por fin llegan

 ** _Los demonios levantaron la mirada y vieron a Zaiko sentado en una mesa donde estaba el maestro Karin, Yajirobe, Ophis y Cattleya tomando té_**

Se tardaron más de lo que pensé-dijo Zaiko levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacia ellos

 ** _Zaiko saco de la bolsa de su pantalón unas semillas del ermitaño_**

Tomen-dijo Zaiko dándole una semilla a cada demonio

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Sona

Son semillas del ermitaño-dijo Zaiko

¿Semillas del ermitaño?-dijo Rias

Estas semillas harán que recuperen su energía y saciara su hambre por diez días-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los demonios se comieron las semillas y tal como dijo Zaiko, sus energías habían vuelto_**

Increíble-dijo Rias sorprendida

¿Cómo conoces de estas semillas?-dijo Sona

Las conoce porque yo se las enseñe-dijo Karin yendo a donde estaban

¿Un gato parlante?-dijeron las dos sorprendidas

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Karon le dio un golpe a cada una con su bastón dejándoles un chichón_**

Auch-dijeron Rias y Sona sobándose la cabeza

Niñas maleducadas, no solo soy un gato parlante, soy el maestro Karin, así que muestren más respeto-dijo Karin

Perdón-dijeron las dos

Bien ya que escalaron la torre es hora del verdadero entrenamiento-dijo Zaiko-Ahora sujétense de las manos

 ** _Todos se sujetaron de las manos y rápidamente desaparecieron de la torre para aparecer en el templo de Kami-sama, delante de ellos se encontraba Kami-sama que estaba siendo acompañado por Mr. Popo_**

Kami-sama, he traído a estos chicos a entrenarlos-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, los quieres preparar para cuando venga Frost ¿Verdad?-dijo Kami-sama

Así es-dijo Zaiko

Bien, sabía que esto sucedería, Mr. Popo trae la ropa-dijo Kami-sama

Sí Kami-sama-dijo Mr. Popo

 ** _Mr. Popo entro al templo para luego salir con ropa parecida a la de Zaiko_**

Aquí tienes-dijo Mr. Popo dándole la ropa a Zaiko

Gracias Mr. Popo-dijo Zaiko tomando la ropa-Bien ahora quiero que se desvistan y s pongan esto, las chicas se cambiaran adentro del templo y los chicos aquí afuera

 ** _Hicieron lo que dijo y las chicas entraron al templo, Zaiko les dio la ropa y ellas sintieron que era muy pesada_**

¿Por qué esta tan pesada?-dijo Xenovia

Porque es ropa de entrenamiento-dijo Zaiko-Yo también uso esa ropa y cada prenda pesa cincuenta kilogramos

¿Qué? ¿Cincuenta kilogramos?-dijo Sona sorprendida

Pero tranquilas, a ustedes les dieron una más liviana a la mía, cada prenda pesa veinte kilogramos-dijo Zaiko

Pero Zaiko, apenas nos pondremos mover-dijo Rias

Dejen de quejarse y vístanse-dijo Zaiko

Akeno, habla con él, no podremos movernos con esta ropa-dijo Rias

Zaiko-dijo Akeno

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko

Podrías cambiarnos la ropa-dijo Akeno

No, cada uno usara ropa de veinte kilogramos-dijo Zaiko

Anda por mí-dijo AKeno abrazándolo-Sí lo haces hare eso que tanto te gusta que haga con mi boca

Mmm…suena tentador pero no-dijo Zaiko firme

Por favor, ¿Qué quieres para que nos cambies la ropa?-dijo Akeno

Mmm…ya sé-dijo Zaiko acercándose a su oído

 ** _Zaiko le comenzó a susurrar a Akeno al oído, sorprendentemente Akeno se sonrojo por lo que Zaiko le estaba susurrando pero también se formo una sonrisa en su rostro, Zaiko termino de susurrarle y la miro_**

¿Aceptas?-dijo Zaiko

Mmm….eres un chico travieso, acepto-dijo Akeno

 ** _Los dos se dieron un beso poniendo celosas a Rias, Sona y increíblemente a Xenovia, Akeno y Zaiko se separaron y el saiyajin fue con Kami-sama para que le cambiara la ropa a la chicas_**

Akeno, ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Zaiko?-dijo Rias

Ara ara, no puedo decírtelo-dijo Akeno

¿Por qué no?-dijo Rias

Porque no creo que una chica virgen como tú lo comprenda-dijo Akeno dejando en shock a Rias y a las demás

 ** _Media hora después_**

 ** _Las chicas salieron del templo usando una ropa que pesaba cinco kilogramos mientras que los chicos usaban una ropa que pesaba veinte kilogramos_**

Bien, a partir de ahora entrenaran con esta ropa, les aconsejo que la usen el mayor tiempo posible para que se acostumbren-dijo Zaiko-Se que algunos de ustedes no son buenos peleando pero no se preocupen, les enseñare técnicas que les ayudara para mantenerse a salvo, primero les enseñare a controlar su Ki

¿Ki?-dijeron todos menos Akeno confundidos

Así que no saben que es el Ki, eso complica un poco las cosas-dijo Zaiko-El Ki es la enrgia interior que tienen todos los seres vivos, al dominarlo podrán volar como yo, serán capaces de lanzar ráfagas de Ki o en forma de esferas como yo lo hago

¿Cómo podemos controlarlo?-dijo Rias

A eso mismo voy, las chicas entrenaran con Akeno, ella ya sabe lo que es el Ki y también sabe dominarlo-dijo Zaiko

¿Enserio?-dijo Rias volteando a ver a su reina

Sí, Zaiko y yo aprendimos sobre el Ki cuando vivimos con nuestro abuelo Gohan-dijo Akeno

Yo me encargaré de entrenar a los chicos, cuando tengan dominado el Ki comenzaremos con la parte de las artes marciales-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Así se separaron en dos grupos, Akeno comenzó a entrenar a las chicas en un lado del templo mientras que Zaiko entrenaba a los chicos en otro lado del templo, Issei, Kiba y Saji que era el peón de Sona comenzaron a controlar el Ki muy rápido, Zaiko les estaba enseñando el primer paso para aprender a volar, les estaba enseñando a flotar. Zaiko dejo a los chicos por un momento para ir a hablar con Kami-sama_**

Kami-sama quería preguntarle ¿Si sería necesario juntar las esferas del dragón por si algo sale mal en la batalla?-dijo Zaiko

No te preocupes por eso, nosotros ya juntamos las esferas-dijo Kami-sama

¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, la juntamos hace un año-dijo Mr. Popo

Ya veo, es bueno saberlo-dijo Zaiko

Por cierto ¿Dónde está ese chico llamado Gid?-dijo Kami-sama

Está en la Corporación Capsula, sus soldados llegaron el día de ayer y en este momento se están preparando para la llegada de los exploradores de Frost-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, dime ¿Dónde están tus amigos? De seguro están entrenando ¿Verdad?-dijo Kami-sama

Sí, cuando les dijimos sobre la llegada de Frost se pusieron a entrenar cuando llegue-dijo Zaiko

Dime Zaiko, ¿No sería mejor que ellos vengan al templo para entrenar a la habitación del tiempo?-dijo Kami-sama

También pensé en eso Kami-sama pero no creo que soporten la gravedad de la habitación, creo que el único que podría soportarlo seria Gid-dijo Zaiko

Tráelo Zaiko, sería bueno que alguien tan fuerte como él aumente su poder-dijo Kami-sama

Tiene razón Kami-sama, mañana lo traeré para que entre a la habitación del tiempo-dijo Zaiko-Bueno regresara con los chicos para seguir entrenándolos-dijo yendo donde estaban los chicos

 ** _Tres horas después_**

 ** _Los jóvenes demonios se encontraban agotados y tirados en suelo, después de que habían dominado el Ki y que aprendieron a volar. Zaiko les dijo que era el tiempo del verdadero entrenamiento, les dijo que lo atacaran con todo su poder, los demonios a un usando todo su poder no fueron rival para el saiyajin fueron derrotados en tan solo unos segundos. Las únicas que no participaron en ese entrenamiento fueron Asia y Godiva ya que las peleas no eran lo suyo_**

Vamos levántense, el entrenamiento a un no acaba-dijo Zaiko

Por favor….déjanos…. descansar un poco-dijo Sona agotada

Sí...por favor…danos un descanso-dijo Rias agotada al igual que Sona

Nada de eso, les dije que seguirían mis órdenes, así que levántense-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko por favor…..déjanos descansar-dijo Akeno agotada-No todos somos…guerreros como tú

Está bien, seguiremos con el entrenamiento mañana-dijo Zaiko-Por ahora sujétense de las manos

 ** _Todos agotados hicieron lo que Zaiko dijo y se agarraron de las manos para después desaparecer del templo de Kami-sama y aparecer en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula donde se encontraban todos los soldados del planeta Deviluke ayudando a Bulma y a Tights en el trasmisor_**

Por fin llegas Zaiko, te tardaste mucho-dijo Bulma

Perdón por tardarme es que estuve muy ocupado entrenando a los chicos-dijo Zaiko antes de ver a los jóvenes demonios-Recuerden, mañana los quiero aquí a la misma hora que hoy

Etto…Zaiko, mañana no podremos venir-dijo Rias

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se están echando para atrás?-dijo Zaiko

No es eso, es que el día de mañana tendremos que ir al inframundo ya que se realizara una reunión-dijo Sona

Ya veo, muy bien en ese caso los acompañare para seguir con el entrenamiento-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué? ¿Nos acompañaras?-dijo Rias

¿Tienen algún problema?-dijo Zaiko

No para nada-dijo Rias

Bien, ya que está resuelto ese problema les recomiendo que vayan a descansar ya que el entrenamiento de mañana será más pesado-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los demonios asintieron con la cabeza y se despidieron para luego ir a sus casas, Zaiko atrajo a Akeno hacia él y le dio un beso apasionado que duro unos segundos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire_**

Ara, ara ¿Y eso porque fue?-dijo Akeno sonrojada

¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi novia?-dijo Zaiko

Sí puedes solo que no lo hagas así tan repentino-dijo Akeno

Oye sobre lo que acordamos en el templo-dijo Zaiko

Sabes que no me niego a tener sexo contigo pero ahora estoy muy cansada ¿Lo podremos hacer mañana?-dijo Akeno

Ok pero mañana será doble-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo-dijo Akeno dándole un beso en sus labios-Iré a darme un baño

 ** _Akeno entro a la Corporación Capsula para tomar un baño, Ophis y Cattleya también entraron a la Corporación Capsula para descansar, Zaiko se acerco a Bulma y a Tights_**

Chicas, ¿Dónde están Gid y Sephie?-dijo Zaiko

Ellos se encuentran en su habitación-dijo Tights

¿Porque preguntas?-dijo Bulma

Tengo que hablar de algo importante con ellos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko entro a la Corporación Capsula y fue a la habitación de Gid y Sephie, él toco la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a Gid que tenía el cabello alborotado, no llevaba su chaqueta ni su playera dejando ver su torso desnudo que tenía algunas marcas de latigazos y tenía un collar de perro con pinchos, tal cosa dejo al saiyajin sorprendido_**

Gid ¿Qué demonios?-dijo Zaiko

Mejor no preguntes Zaiko-dijo Gid

Ok déjale eso a un lado, vine a decirte que mañana te llevare a un lugar donde podrás entrenar lo de un año en tan solo un día-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué? ¿Existe un lugar así?-dijo Gid sorprendido

Sí, en el templo de Kami-sama hay un lugar donde podrás entrenar lo de un año en tan solo un día-dijo Zaiko-Pero quiero saber si quieres que te lleve

Claro, en este momento lo que quiero es ser más fuerte para enfrentarme a Frost-dijo Gid

Ok, mañana a primera hora te llevare al templo de Kami-sama-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo-dijo Gid

Gid, regresa a la cama-dijo Sephie dentro de la habitación

Etto….enseguida voy querida-dijo Gid algo nervioso

Y te voy a decir un consejo, usa crema para los moretones porque esas marcas tardan en desaparecer-dijo Zaiko comenzando a caminar a su habitación

¿Cómo es que tú….

A Akeno también le gusta el masoquismo pero ella lo lleva a otro nivel, créeme se dé que hablo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tras decir eso Gid cerró la puerta de su cuarto y regreso a la cama para acostarse alado de su hermosa esposa_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, les quería preguntar que he estado pensado en hacer un Ova en este fic, el Ova trataría de el encuentro del padre de Zaiko contra Frost, algo parecido a la película del padre de Goku, si quieren que haga el Ova déjenlo en los comentarios. Y también les vengo a decir el nivel de poder que Frost tendrá:_**

Frost 1forma: 32, 000, 000

Frost 2forma: 64, 000, 000

Frost 3forma: 128, 000, 000

Frost forma final 25%: 225, 000, 000

Frost forma final 50%: 450, 000, 000

Frost forma final 75%: 675, 000, 000

Frost forma final 100%: 900, 000, 000

 ** _Si tiene alguna duda de cómo saque estos niveles de pelea aquí les dejo un video donde podrán ver como pude sacar estos niveles de pelea, pero recuerde que Frost es mucho mpas fuerte que Freezer, aquí les dejo la dirección del video:_**

 ******_watch?v=G3Cet43aYf0_**

 ** _Eso seria todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo 19_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación junto con sus chicas, los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y lo golpe en los ojos, Zaiko se despertó y vio como las chicas lo estaban abrazando, el se safo de las chicas con mucho cuidado y sin hacer silencia para no despertarlas. Bajo de la cama y se acerco al escritorio donde Tights trabajaba con su novela, agarro una hoja de papel y un lápiz para escribirles a las chicas una nota, al terminar de escribir la nota, doblo la hoja y la dejo en el escritorio, Zaiko salió del cuarto para ir al cuarto de Gid y Sephie_**

 ** _Al llegar al cuarto de Gid y Sphie, toco la puerta y rápidamente salió Gid para luego cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado_**

Shhh no hagas mucho ruido, Sephie se enoja mucho cuando la despiertan-dijo Gid en voz baja

Ok, ¿Listo para irnos?-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Gid

Bien, agárrate de mi hombro-dijo Zaiko

Ok-dijo Gid poniendo su mano en el hombro de Zaiko

 ** _En un momento a otro desparecieron de la Corporación Capsula para aparecer en el templo de Kami-sama, donde estaba Kami-sama y Mr. Popo esperándolos_**

Por fin llegan, los estábamos esperando-dijo Kami-sama

Zaiko siempre te quise preguntar ¿Cómo es que haces eso?-dijo Gid

Fácil, hace unos años viaje al otro mundo y ahí conocí a muchos guerreros y me enseñaron muchas técnicas-dijo Zaiko

¿El otro mundo?-dijo Gid

Es el lugar donde va la gente cuando muere, ahí conocí a gente del planeta Yadrat y me enseñaron está técnica llamada "Tele transportación"-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, los habitantes del planeta Yadrat no son muy buenos peleadores pero tienen grandiosas técnicas-dijo Gid

Bueno dejemos eso de lado y vayamos a entrenar-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo-dijo Gid

Kami-sama, estamos listos-dijo Zaiko

Bien, síganos-dijo Kami-sama

 ** _Los cuatro entraron al templo y caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, Mr. Popo se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, al abrirla Gid pudo ver un lugar completamente blanco_**

¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Gid

Esta es la sala dl tiempo-dijo Kami-sama

¿Está es el lugar del cual me hablaste Zaiko?-dijo Gid

Así es-dijo Zaiko

Dentro de ella puedes entrenar lo de un año en tan solo un día-dijo Mr. Popo

Increíble, ¿alguien ha entrado a esta habitación?-dijo Gid

Sí, Zaiko entro hace siete años-dijo Kami-sama-El entreno por dos días y sus poderes incrementaron bastante

Ya veo, bien ya quiero entrar-dijo Gid

Yo también entrare, quiero volverme más fuerte-dijo Zaiko

Me parece bien, así nos haremos más fuertes-dijo Gid

Recuerda Zaiko, solo pueden entrenar por dos días ya que si están tres días en la habitación ya no podrán salir-dijo Kami-sama

Tranquilo Kami-sama, lo recuerdo perfectamente-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al decir eso Zaiko y Gid entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, Gid pudo sentir que su cuerpo pesaba más_**

Wow la gravedad de este lugar es más grande que de la tierra-dijo Gid

Sí, aquí la gravedad es diez veces más fuerte que de la tierra-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, una buena forma para entrenar-dijo Gid

Bien empecemos con el entrenamiento ¡HHAAAA!-dijo Zaiko antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin

Oye, sí vamos a entrenar hazlo con todo tú poder-dijo Gid

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Zaiko

Claro, quiero ver que tan fuerte te haz vuelto-dijo Gid

Ok, ¡HAAAAH!-dijo Zaiko antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin legendario de golpe rompiendo su camisa

Vaya, así que te puedes transformar en tan solo un segundo-dijo Gid

Sí, después de entrenar por tanto tiempo, he dominado la transformación a tal punto que puedo transformarme en tan solo un segundo-dijo Zaiko

Bien, es hora de comenzar esto-dijo Gid poniéndose en pose de pelea

 ** _Todo el cuerpo de Gid comenzó a ser rodeado por varios rayos y sus músculos se hicieron más grandes_**

Atácame con todo lo que tengas Zaiko-dijo Gid

Sí eso quieres-dijo Zaiko lanzándose contra Gid

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Mientras en la Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Todas las chicas comenzaban a despertarse, ella vieron que Zaiko no estaba así que salieron de la cama para buscarlo pero no lo encontraban en ningún lado de la casa, buscaron en el baño, en el jardín y en la cámara de gravedad para ver sí estaba ahí entrenando pero no estaba, todas estaban desesperadas querían saber dónde estaba su saiyajin, Tights vio la hoja que estaba en su escritorio y la tomo para luego comenzar a leerla, y la carta decía:_**

 _"Chicas no se preocupen por mí, fui al templo de Kami-sama a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, regresare en dos días, por cierto, lleve a Gid conmigo así que díganle a Sephie que tampoco se preocupe"_

 _Atte: Zaiko_

 _Posdata: Akeno, diles a tus amigos que sigan entrenando hasta que llegue porque el entrenamiento que les daré será muy intenso, así que más vale que estén preparados_

 ** _Al terminar de leer la nota, Tights se dirigió a la sala donde estaban todas las chicas, ella les dijo sobre la nota que había dejado Zaiko y entendieron Sephie se calmo al saber que Gid solos e había ido a entrenar y a otro lado. Todas comenzaron a hacer sus tareas diarias, Bulma y Tights salieron al jardín para seguir trabajando en el trasmisor, Ophis junto con Cattleya y las tres caídas fueron al templo de Kami-sama para esperar que Zaiko salga, Akeno se dirigió al punto de reunión donde estaban Rias y sus compañeros del club_**

Akeno, ¿Dónde está Zaiko?-dijo Rias

Él fue al templo de Kami-sama a entrenar en la habitación del tiempo con Gid-dijo Akeno

¿Habitación del tiempo?-dijeron los miembros del club confundidos

Ya veo, así que entro a esa habitación que nos conto aquella vez-dijo Rias

Sí, y dejo una nota diciendo que irá al inframundo en dos días pero que sigamos entrenando en esos días ya que nos pondrá un entrenamiento muy intenso, así debemos estar preparados-dijo Akeno

Entiendo, bien vámonos-dijo Rias

Hai, Buchou-dijo su nobleza

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 ** _En la habitación del tiempo_**

 ** _En la habitación estaba nevando, todo parecía tranquilo pero…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko y Gid estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas, intercambiaban golpes a gran velocidad y esos golpes creaban grandes ondas de choques. Zaiko estaba en su forma de súper saiyajin legendario y Gid estaba peleando con todo su poder, les costaba trabajo seguirle el paso pero él comenzó a usar más poder para seguirle el paso en el combate_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos se golpearon las caras al mismo tiempo, Gid se separo de Zaiko y cayó al suelo agotado_**

Tomemos un descanso-dijo Gid agotado

D acuerdo-dijo Zaiko regresando a la normalidad y se sentó alado de Gid

Eres muy fuerte Zaiko, de seguro con ese poder le podremos hacer frente a Frost-dijo Gid

¿Enserio es tan fuerte ese tal Frost?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, es muy fuerte, de hecho es una de las personas más fuertes del universo-dijo Gid

¿Una de los más fuertes? ¿Hay sujetos más fuertes?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, veras el universo es muy grande, ahí varios tipos poderosos, uno de ellos es Frost y su familia-dijo Gid

Ya veo, así que hay gente muy poderosa en el universo, eso me emociona-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh?-dijo Gid confundido

Quiero pelear contra ellos-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, no pensé que fueras ese tipo de saiyajin-dijo Gid

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Zaiko

En la antigüedad los saiyajins guerreros y orgullosos comenzaron a desaparecer, casi no peleaban y se volvieron personas pacificas-dijo Gid-Es por eso que me sorprende que seas un saiyajin orgulloso y no un pacifico

Sabes mucho de mi raza-dijo Zaiko

El planeta Sadara era muy conocida ya que formaba parte de la armada de Frost, es por eso que se mucho de los saiyajins-dijo Gid

Cuéntame más sobre ese tal Frost-dijo Zaiko-Lo único que se dé él es que destruyo mi planeta y engaño a mi raza

Está bien, bueno Frost es un mimbro de los "Demonios del frio" una de las familias más poderosas del universo-dijo Gid-Él junto a su familia han estado engañando a todo el universo haciendo pasar por héroes, pero en realidad son unos piratas espaciales

Pero sí todos los creen héroes ¿Por qué tú sabes su verdadera naturaleza?-dijo Zaiko

Sephie me lo dijo-dijo Gid

¿Sephie te lo dijo?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, el planeta natal de Sephie fue destruido, y el responsable fue Frost-dijo Gid

¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, ella logro escapar a tiempo antes que destruyeran su planeta, ella pudo ver quien era la persona que habia destruido su planeta y vio que era Frost-dijo Gid

Ya veo, dime ¿Cómo conociste a Sephie?-dijo Zaiko

La conocí en un planeta, estaba entrenando en aquel planeta hasta que la vi huyendo de unas criaturas que la acosaban, así que la salve y la lleve al planeta Deeviluke, y ahí poco a poco nos fuimos enamorando-dijo Gid

Ya veo, ahora hay más razones por la cual hay que vencer a Frost-dijo Zaiko levantándose-Sigamos entrenando

De acuerdo-dijo Gid levantándose

¿Eh? Gid, soy yo o te encogiste-dijo Zaiko viendo a Gid

¿Qué?-dijo Gid viéndose y era cierto había perdido algo de estatura-Esto se debe porque he sobre forzado mi cuerpo y mi poder

¿Por eso te encogiste?-dijo Zaiko

Es que mi raza sufre una transformación al usar más poder del cual podemos usar-dijo Gid

Vaya, no sabía eso de ti-dijo Zaiko poniéndose en pose de batalla-Pero dejemos de hablar y sigamos entrenando

Tienes razón-dijo Gisd haciendo lo mismo que Zaiko

 ** _Rápidamente los dos se lanzaron a atacarse_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _El grupo Gremory se encontraba avanzando hacia un enorme castillo, entraron y cuando empezaron a caminar sobre una alfombra que había en la entrada principal, un pequeño niño pelirrojo corrió hasta Rias y la abrazo con fuerza_**

¡Rias-onne-sama! ¡Por fin has venido!-grito el niño

Milicas, cuanto me alegro de verte ¿Ha vuelto a crecer?-dijo Rias

¿Dónde está Son Zaiko? Tenía ganas de verlo-dijo Milicas-¿No vendría con ustedes?

Él vendrá en dos días Milicas, fue a entrenar con el dios de la tierra-dijo Rias

Wow eso es increíble, ya quiero conocerlo-dijo Milicas

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko y Gid_**

 ** _Los dos estaban tomando un delicioso y relajante ducha en el baño que había en la habitación_**

Hemos estado entrenando por dos horas, es bueno tomar un descanso-dijo Zaiko

Han parecido semanas debes de horas-dijo Gid

Es normal estando aquí-dijo Zaiko

Oye, ¿ya arreglaste ese problema con Akeno?-dijo Gid

Sí, nos reconciliamos y acordamos formar una familia acabando la guerra contra Frost-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, eso significa que habla un poderoso saiyajin mestizo-dijo Gid

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Zaiko

Por lo que investigado, mezclar razas guerreras con otras hace nacer a fuertes mestizos-dijo Gid

¿Estás diciendo que si tengo un hijo con Akeno o cualquier chica sería muy poderoso?-dijo Zaiko

Exacto, los guerreros mestizos guardan poderes increíbles-dijo Gid

Y dime ¿Qué pasa si la madre del niño es demonio, ángel caído y humana a la vez?-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, creo que el hijo que nacería de esa mujer sería muy poderoso por tal combinación de razas pero….Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que Akeno….?

Veras, Akeno es mitad humana por parte de nuestra madre ya que nuestro padre era un ángel caído pero ella se volvió demonio a formar parte de la nobleza de Rias-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, si mezclamos eso más tú sangre de súper saiyajin legendario, sin duda tú hijo sería muy poderoso, incluso me atrevería a decir que te superaría a ti-dijo Gid

Ya veo, eso me emociona-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

 ** _Mientras en el castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Rias junto con Milicas y su nobleza seguían caminando por el castillo, hasta que se encontraron con una mujer que se parecía a Rias solo que tenía el cabello corto y castaño, era Venelana Gremory, la madre de Rias y matriarca del clan Gremory_**

Ara, Rias ya has vuelto-dijo Venelana

Hola madre-dijo Rias

Es un gusto volverlos a verlos a todos-dijo Venelana

Encantados de volverla a verla Venelana-sama-dijo la nobleza de Rias

¿Pero dónde está Zaiko-kun?-dijo Venelana

Vendrá en dos días ya que fue al templo de Kami-sama a entrenar-dijo Rias

Ya veo, y yo que quería hacer mí jugada esta noche-susurro eso ultimo Venelana

¿Dijiste algo madre?-dijo Rias

Nada querida-dijo Venelana

 ** _Akeno solo se le quedo mirando a la castaña, era muy obvio que tanto Grayfia, Rias, Sona y Venelana querían a su saiyajin pero ella no iba a permitir que le pusieran sus manos encima_**

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Han pasado dos días desde que Zaiko y Gid entraron a la habitación del tiempo, los dos estaban por salir, Ophis junto Cattleya y las tres caídas los estaban esperando afuera del templo junto con Kami-sama y Mr. Popo_**

¿En verdad se puede entrenar lo de un año en tan solo un día en esa habitación?-dijo Reynalle

Sí, la primera vez que Zaiko entro duro dos días y salió con un poder increíble-dijo Ophis

¿Crees que él y Gid salgan muy fuertes?-dijo Cattleya

No hay duda de eso, saldrán con poderes increíbles-dijo Ophis

 ** _En eso sintieron dos Kis muy poderosos, todos quedaron impresionados por tales poderes, del templo salieron Gid y Zaiko con sus ropas rasgadas y con heridas en sus cuerpos, Gid y Zaiko habían crecido un poco, ahora Zaiko parecía tener veinte años, Gid habia ganado un poco más de estatura_**

Jeje ese si fue un buen entrenamiento-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

Nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes-dijo Gid

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos cayeron inconscientes y rápidamente todos se acercaron a ayudarlos_**

 ** _Diez minutos_**

 ** _Ophis fue por dos semillas del ermitaño con el maestro Karin y se las dio a Zaiko y a Gid, al comerlas las dos se curaron de sus heridas, los dos actualmente estaban comiendo deliciosa comida que traía Mr. Popo_**

Aww estoy lleno-dijo Zaiko terminando su plato numero 87

Zaiko-dijo Kalawarner

¿Sí?-dijo Zaiko

¿Ahora iras al inframundo a entrenar a Gremory y a Sitri?-dijo Kalawarner

Primero me iré a bañar y luego iré al inframundo, apesto a sudor-dijo Zaiko

Yo igual-dijo Gid

Bien, agárrense de las manos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Las chicas y Gid se agarraron de las manos_**

Nos vemos Kami-sama, Mr. Popo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al decir eso se tele transportaron al jardín de la Corporación Capsula donde estaban todos los soldados del planeta Deviluke ayudando a Bulma y a Tights en el transmisor_**

Zaiko-dijeron las hermanas Brief abrazándolo pero rápidamente se separaron de e´l tapándose sus narices

Iuuu, apestas-dijo Bulma

Ve a tomar un baño en este momento-dijo Tights

Ok, es lo que iba hacer-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko entro a la Corporación Capsula y se dirigió al baño_**

Oigan, ¿Sephie no se molesto porque me fui a entrenar estos dos días?-dijo Gid

No, ella estuvo muy tranquila-dijo Bulma

¿Y en donde está ahora?-dijo Gid

Ella está…Oh no, hemos cometido un error-dijo Tights

¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Gid

¡KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!

 ** _Se escucho un grito de Sephie que provenía dentro de la Corporación, Gid rápidamente entro y fue donde provenía el grito de su esposa_**

 ** _Mientras en el baño_**

 ** _Zaiko había entrado al baño pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sephie que estaba desnuda dejando ver su hermoso y sexy cuerpo, a pesar de tener tres meses de embarazo su cuerpo aun era muy sexy, ella no tenía puesto su velo, así dejo al aire y a la vista de todos sus hermoso rostro y sus hermosos ojos purpuras. Sephie se encontraba cubriendo su cuerpo con sus manos pero era casi imposible_**

¡¿Por qué paso esto?! ¡Ahora Zaiko estará embobado por mi belleza!-grito Sephie-¡Me odio a mí misma por ser tan hermosa!

Oye Sephie, tranquilízate-dijo Zaiko

¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Ahora ya no podras hacer otra cosa que acosarme!-grito Sephie

¿Por qué haría algo como eso?-dijo Zaiko confundido

¡¿Porqué…. Un momento, Zaiko ¿Puedes verme sin ningún problema?-dijo Sephie impresionada

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Puedes ver mi hermoso rostro sin que te pase nada-dijo Sephie

No sé de qué hablas Sephie-dijo Zaiko

¡Sephie!-grito Gid llegando al baño-¿Qué pasa?

 ** _Gid se sonrojo de celos al ver a su esposa desnuda y a Zaiko que no dejaba de verla_**

¡Zaiko, cúbrete los ojos!-grito Gid lanzándole una toalla a los ojos

¿Qué demonios te pasa Gid?-dijo Zaiko quitándose la toalla de sus ojos

¡Te estoy salvando idiota! ¡Así que ponte la toalla!-grito Gid-¡No debes ver el rostro de Sephie!

No sé a qué se refieren ustedes dos sobre eso, pero si es porque entre al baño cuando estaba Sephie, me disculpo, esperare hasta que salgas-dijo Zaiko saliendo del baño

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a caminar a su habitación dejando a Gid y a Sephie en el baño sorprendidos_**

No puede ser, él no cayó a mi encanto-dijo Sephie-No sabía que alguien aparte de ti podría hacerlo

Sin duda Zaiko es una caja llena de sorpresas-dijo Gid

~Oye Gid~-dijo Sephie sensualmente y abrazándolo por detrás-~Ya que estas aquí, hazme tuya~

Sephie-dijo Gid sonrojado-Ok, hagámoslo

 ** _Gid cerró la puerta del baño, y por las últimas dos horas se escucharon gemidos y gritos de placer proviniendo del baño. Después que Gid y Sephie tuvieran su encuentro amoroso en el baño, Zaiko entro a bañarse, después de su baño se vistió y le dijo a Ophis, Cattleya y a las tres caídas que lo acompañaran al inframundo para ir a entrenar a las noblezas de Rias y de Sona_**

 ** _Las chicas no se negaran y aceptaron ir al inframundo junto con Zaiko, así que Ophis creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y todos fueron al inframundo para ir a entrenar a la nobleza de Rias y Sona_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, también les voy a decir los nuevos niveles de poder de Gid y Zaiko después de entrenar en la habitación del tiempo:_**

Gid: 33, 000, 000

Gid (Máximo poder): 65, 000, 000

Gid(Sobre esfuerzo):80, 000, 000

Zaiko (Estado base): 74, 000, 000

Zaiko(Ssj): 370, 000, 000

Zaiko(SsjL): 740, 000, 000-¿?

 ** _Como pueden ver Zaiko ya casi alcanza el poder de Frost pero Zaiko sigue aumentando su poder cada segundo en su estado de SsjL, quisiera que me dejen en los comentarios si quieren que Frost sufra cuando se enfrente a Zaiko y también quisiera saber si quieren que ponga a Venelana, Grayfia y a Rias en su harem pero claro estarían debajo de las demás, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capitulo 20_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Zaiko junto con las chicas aparecieron delante del castillo Gremory, caminaron a la puerta del castillo y tocaron_**

 ***Tock* *Tock***

 ** _La puerta del castillo se abrió dejando ver a Grayfia_**

Pero sí eres tú-dijo Grayfia

¿Dónde están Akeno y los demás? Vengo a entrenarlos-dijo Zaiko

Ellos se encuentran en el comedor, iré a decirles que ha llegado-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Grayfia se fue al comedor dejando a Zaiko y a las chicas en la entrada del castillo, mientras que esperaban, Zaiko sintió que lo estaban mirando, miro a su lado derecho y pudo ver a un niño pelirrojo que lo observaba de lejos_**

¿Quién eres tú? Muéstrate-dijo Zaiko al niño pelirrojo

 ** _El niño salió de su escondite y se acerco a Zaiko con nervios_**

Etto…yo soy Milicas Gremory, y soy un fan tuyo-dijo Milicas

¿Fan?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Sí, tu eres Son Zaiko, el hombre que ha ganado tres veces consecutivas el torneo de artes marciales y eres el ser más poderoso del planeta-dijo Milicas

Yo no diría que soy el más poderoso-dijo Zaiko

¿Me podrías dar tú autógrafo?-dijo Milicas sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo

Ok-dijo Zaiko tomando la libreta y el bolígrafo para luego escribir en ella-Aquí tienes-dijo dándole el bolígrafo y la libreta con su autógrafo

Muchas gracias-dijo Milicas muy feliz

De nada-dijo Zaiko

Etto….me preguntaba sí podrías demostrarme esa transformación-dijo Milicas

¿Te refieres a mí transformación de súper saiyajin legendario?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, he escuchado que cuando te transformas te vuelves más alto, musculoso y pareces un mismo demonio-dijo Milicas

Bueno te la demostrare-dijo Zaiko quitándose su camisa y sus muñequeras para luego tirarlas al suelo-Espero que estés preparado ¡HAAAAH!-dijo Zaiko antes de transformarse en SsjL

Wow, es mejor de lo que me imagine-dijo Milicas asombrado mientras miraba a Zaiko

Ara, ara ¿Se están divirtiendo?-dijo Akeno llegando junto el resto del club del ocultismo

Sólo le mostraba a mi fan la transformación del súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Zaiko regresando a la normalidad y levantando su camisa

¿Tú fan?-dijo Akeno

Akeno-san, Zaiko es increíble-dijo Milicas-Sin duda es el guerrero más poderoso del planeta

Lo sé y lo mejor es que es MI novio-dijo Akeno remarcando la parte que era su novio mientras miraba a Rias haciéndola enojar

Oye Akeno, no es solo tú novio, es él novio de todas nosotras-dijo Ophis

Sí, no nos dejes atrás-dijo Cattleya

Tal vez Zaiko las tenga como novias pero yo soy la más importante-dijo Akeno

Eso no es….

Ophis, discutiremos eso después-dijo Zaiko mientras se ponía su camisa-Ahora comencemos con el entrenamiento ¿Dónde está Sona y su nobleza? Espero que les hayan dado mi mensaje

Ella y su nobleza vendrán dentro de poco-dijo Rias

Bien, mientras nosotros comenzaremos-dijo Zaiko-¿Saben de algún lugar donde podremos entrenar?

Podemos entrenar en el jardín del castillo-dijo Rias

De acuerdo, entonces comencemos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba en el jardín del castillo Gremory, Zaiko le había dado la tarea de dar cien vueltas alrededor del todo el castillo, ellos sin quejarse hicieron lo que el saiyajin les dijo y dieron las cien vueltas. Al terminar de dar las cien vueltas estaban exhaustos pero el entrenamiento apenas comenzaba, Zaiko les dijo que hicieran doscientas flexiones y ellos no tuvieron de otra que hacer las flexiones_**

 ** _Sona llego junto su nobleza mientras que Rias y los demás hacían las flexiones, Sona le pregunto a Zaik lo que tenían que hacer, el saiyajin les dijo que al igual que el club del ocultismo que dieran cien vueltas alrededor del castillo, ellos sin dudarlo comenzaron a correr_**

 ** _Después que el grupo de Rias terminara de ser las doscientas flexiones y de que Sona y su nobleza hicieran las cien vueltas y que terminara las doscientas flexiones que Zaiko les pidió al terminar de correr, comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento_**

 ** _Zaiko les dijo que lo atacaran con todo lo que tenían, y si no lograban darle mínimo un golpe, no comerían. Así que todos se lanzaron a atacar al saiyajin con todo el poder que tenían, ellos dieron el cien por ciento pero lamentablemente no pudieron conectarle ni un golpe a Zaiko. El saiyajin había hecho trizas al club del ocultismo y al consejo estudiantil sin ni siquiera transformarse, los jóvenes demonios se encontraban tirados en el suelo cansados, sudorosos y con algunos moretones. Ophis junto con el resto de las chicas se quedaron viendo como Zaiko entrenaba a los demonios sentadas en el pasto_**

Bien chicos, tómense un descanso, se lo merecen-dijo Zaiko comenzando a caminar donde estaba Ophis y las demás

Oye Zaiko-dijo Rias

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko

Lo de que no comeríamos si no te golpeáramos ¿Era broma?-dijo Rias

Oh no, eso iba enserio-dijo Zaiko

¡¿EEHH?!-gritaron sorprendidos

¿No comeremos?-dijo Saji

Pero tenemos mucha hambre-dijo Issei

Pasamos entrenando todo el día, necesitamos comer-dijo Xenovia

¿Lo que estoy escuchando son quejas? Porque sí es así me iré y ya no los entrenare-dijo Zaiko

Akeno por favor haz algo-dijo Rias

No nos puede dejar sin comer después de esto-dijo Sona

Zaiko-dijo Akeno levantándose y yendo donde estaba Zaiko

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko

Por favor, no nos dejes sin comer, estamos hambrientos-dijo Akeno

Akeno, no me podrás cambiar de opinión esta vez, ustedes me pidieron que los entrenara y que me obedecerían-dijo Zaiko

Sí pero esto es mucho Zaiko-dijo Akeno

Lo siento pero no me harás cambiar de opinión como en el templo-dijo Zaiko

¿Así? ¿Ni siquiera por esto?-dijo Akeno antes de besar el cuello de Zaiko

A…Akeno ¿Qué haces?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido y sonrojada

Nada, solo pruebo lo que es mío-dijo Akeno coquetamente mientras seguía besando el cuello de su saiyajin

Akeno, basta-dijo Zaiko sonrojado intentando de separarse de Akeno

¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?-dijo Akeno pasando su mano derecha por el pecho de Zaiko mientras que bajaba poco a poco

Akeno, enserio basta-dijo Zaiko

Vamos, solo déjanos comer y te daré la carne que tanto te gusta-dijo Akeno

 ** _La mano de Akeno siguió bajando hasta llegar a los pantalones de Zaiko el cual tenía un bulto que resaltaba_**

Ara, ara. Parece que aquí abajo quiere algo de diversión-dijo Akeno mientras frotaba el bulto con su mano

Akeno-dijo Zaiko

Oye Akeno, te estás pasando-dijo Cattleya levantándose del pasto

¡Silencio!-grito Akeno

Cattleya, siéntate-dijo Ophis

Pero Ophis….

Tranquila, solo siéntate-dijo Ophis

Ok-dijo Cattleya sentándose de nuevo

Zaiko, ¿Nos dejaras comer?-dijo Akeno

Ok, pero a cambio-dijo Zaiko agarrando la mano de Akeno y jalándola hacia él-Te quiero a ti toda la noche

Ara, ara ¿Me darás otro entrenamiento de resistencia?-dijo Akeno sonriendo

Oh sí y será un entrenamiento privado, solo tú y yo-dijo Zaiko-¿Aceptas?

Acepto con gusto-dijo Akeno

Bien, vayan a comer, tomen un baño y descansen que mañana seré más duro-dijo Zaiko a los demás demonios

¡Hai!-gritaron estos

 ** _Zaiko le dio un apasionado beso a Akeno que duro unos veinte segundos para después separarse por falta de aire dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva_**

Te espero en mi cuarto para el entrenamiento-dijo Akeno

Ahí estaré-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los jóvenes demonios se levantaron y entraron al castillo para ir al comedor a comer junto con Ophis y las demás mientras que Zaiko se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, pero como no conocía el castillo se perdió en el camino hasta que…._**

Ara, pero si es Zaiko-kun-dijo una voz detrás del saiyajin

 ** _Zaiko volteo a ver a la persona que dijo eso y se encontró con Venelana_**

Pero sí es usted-dijo Zaiko

¿Estás perdido?-dijo Venelana

A decir verdad, sí, estoy perdido-dijo Zaiko

Bueno yo te puedo ayudar, ¿A dónde te dirigías?-dijo Venelana

Al baño para tomar una ducha-dijo Zaiko

Ok, sígueme-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana guio a Zaiko hasta el gran baño del castillo que tenía varias regaderas y una gran bañera. Al llegar, Zaiko comenzó a desvestirse enfrente de Venelana. La hermosa castaña se sonrojo y se quedo hipnotizada al ver el cuerpo musculoso y bien formado que tenía Zaiko, pero ella se quedo viendo una parte del cuerpo de Zaiko que le gustaba_**

 _Qué grande la tiene, ni siquiera mi esposo tiene la tercera parte que él-pensó Venelana mientras veía la polla de Zaiko-Sin duda quiero convertirme en su mujer_

Etto…yo me retiro, disfruta tu baño-dijo Venelana saliendo del baño

 ** _Zaiko se acerco a una de las regaderas y la abrió, el agua comenzó a caer en el cuerpo de Zaiko, el saiyajin comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo pero mientras lo hacía, una de sus novias entro al baño. Mientras Zaiko tallaba su cabeza sintió dos grandes montañas suaves en su espalda_**

¿Necesita que te lave la espalda Zaiko?-dijo Ophis sensualmente en su oído

Ophis-dijo Zaiko volteándola a ver y vio que su cuerpo estaba en la forma en la cual tenían sexo-¿No estabas comiendo con los demás?

Sí, pero decidí acompañarte para lavarte la espalda-dijo Ophis mientras su mano derecha agarro la polla de Zaiko-Y esto de aquí

 ** _Ophis comenzó a masturbar a Zaiko poniendo su polla completamente dura, Zaiko estaba disfrutando de las manos de Ophis_**

No puedo permitir que Akeno se quede con esta polla-dijo Ophis antes de meter la polla de Zaiko en su boca

 ** _Ophis comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba y abajo_**

~Ahh Ophis~

 ** _Ophis saco la polla de Zaiko por un momento para luego ponerlo entre sus grandes pechos, Zaiko estaba disfrutando mucho como Ophis usaba sus pechos en su polla_**

 ** _Ophis uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta del miembro de Zaiko, ella siguió así por un tiempo hasta que Zaiko se vino en la boca de Ophis, la dragona trato de mantener todo en su boca pero algo del semen de Zaiko le salpico en los pechos_**

 ** _Ophis saco de su boca la polla de Zaiko y se tomo el semen de un golpe, ella sensualmente se limpio el semen que tenía en sus pechos excitando aun más a Zaiko_**

 ** _Ophis se inclino en una de las paredes dejando que Zaiko viera su trasero en forma de corazón y su coño mojado_**

Vamos Zaiko métemela, no me hagas esperar-dijo Ophis sacudiendo su culo llamando la atención del Saiyajin

 ** _Zaiko se puso detrás de ella y alineo su polla al coño de la dragona, de un solo empujón Zaiko metió su polla llegando hasta su vientre y hizo un esfuerzo a no correrse. Zaiko rápidamente comenzó a embestir a Ophis con mucha fuerza y a gran velocidad_**

~¡Ahh Zaiko!~ ~¡Más fuerte!~

 ** _Ophis gritaba de placer por cada embestida que Zaiko le daba, el saiyajin aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas y su velocidad, la mente de Ophis comenzó a ponerse en blanco por el placer que Zaiko le estaba dando. Zaiko soltó una de sus manos de las caderas de Ophisy…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una nalgada_**

 **¡PLAF!**

~¡Sí Zaiko, pégame más duro!~-

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Zaiko siguió dándole nalgadas hasta que el culo de Ophis se puso rojo, Zaiko sintió como las paredes de Ophis comenzaban a apretarlo con fuerza, así que aumento la velocidad y fuerza en sus embestidas_**

~ ¡Zaiko!~

 ** _Ophis se corrió haciendo que sus fluidos cayeran al suelo, Zaiko siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió dentro de ella llenando su vientre con su semen, el saiyajin saco su polla del coño de la dragona y su semen comenzó a salir de ella_**

Eso estuvo genial Ophis-dijo Zaiko

Aun no terminamos-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis extendió sus nalgas dejando que Zaiko viera su ano_**

¿Anal? ¿Estás segura?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, siempre quise probarlo, ¿Acaso tú no?-dijo Ophis

La verdad es que siempre quise hacer anal con alguna de ustedes-dijo Zaiko

Entonces permíteme ser la primera, vamos, mete tu polla en mi culo-dijo Ophis

 ** _Zaiko alineo su polla con el ano de Ophis, uso los fluidos de Ophis como lubricante y entro de un golpe haciendo que la dragona soltara un grito de placer_**

~¡Zaiko!~

 ** _Zaiko aumento sus embestidas y su velocidad, la mente de Ophis estaba completamente en blanco y le salía saliva de su boca, Zaiko tomo las piernas de Ophis y la levando haciendo la vagina de Ophis totalmente visible_**

~Zaiko, esto es vergonzoso, alguien podría venir y vernos~-dijo Ophis avergonzada

Pero eso te gusta, apretaste más tu culo cuando te levante-dijo Zaiko mientras la embestía

 ** _Zaiko vio los pechos de Ophis que rebotaban con cada embestida que le daba, él tomo el pecho derecho en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, Ophis se excito más cuando Zaiko mordió su pezón_**

~¡Zaiko estoy por correrme!~

Yo igual-dijo Zaiko mientras la seguía embistiendo

 ** _Zaiko siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió dentro del culo de Ophis, la dragona soltó sus jugos al suelo, Zaiko saco su miembro del culo de Ophis y su semen comenzaba a salir_**

Te corriste mucho Zaiko, pero fue genial-dijo Ophis

Sí que lo fue-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko y Ophis se dieron un apasionado beso pero no se dieron cuenta que cierta pelinegra de ojos violetas los estaba observando afuera del baño_**

Sí piensas que voy a perder ante ti Ophis, estás muy equivocada-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno fue a su cuarto para preparar su noche con Zaiko_**

 ** _Más tarde en la noche_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba en los pasillos del castillo dirigiéndose al cuarto de Akeno, aun no conociendo bien el castillo, él se guiaba percibiendo el Ki de Akeno, después de caminar unos cuanto minutos llego al cuarto de Akeno, abrió las puertas y se encontró con Akeno que estaba sentada en una cama con una lencería muy erótica de color negro, tenía un pequeño sostén que apenas si cubría sus pezones y parecía estar a punto de romperse, una tanga que le hacía juego y que apenas cubría su culo_**

Ara, ara Zaiko ¿Te gusta la lencería que escogí para ti?-dijo Akeno posando para su saiyajin

Me gusta mucho-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko se quito su camisa y sus muñequeras para luego subirse a la cama, Zaiko y Akeno se dieron un beso lleno de pasión, el beso se convirtió en una guerra por el dominio, Zaiko llevo sus manos al culo de Akeno dándole un apretón haciéndola gemir_**

 ** _Zaiko quito sus manos del trasero de Akeno y las llevo a su sostén, desabrocho el sostén dejando los grandes pechos de Akeno al aire libre, Zaiko la acostó en la cama y comenzó a chupar sus pechos_**

~Mmm..Zaiko~ ~Se un poco más rudo~

 ** _Zaiko mordió el pezón de Akno haciendo que ella soltara un grito de placer, el saiyajin comenzó a bajar su mano hasta llegar a su coño, hizo la tanga a un lado y metió dos dedos en su coño y comenzó a moverlos a gran velocidad_**

~¡Aahh Zaiko!~

 ** _Zaiko agrego otro dedo y fue más rápido, Akeno arqueo la espalda y se vino en los dedos del saiyajin, Zaiko probo los jugos de Akeno y le gusto, llevo sus dedos a la boca de Akeno y ella los acepto con gusto_**

 ** _Akeno cambio los papeles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zaiko ahora estaba acostado, Akeno se sentó en su cara dejando que tuviera una mejor vista de su coño_**

Esta noche, esto me pertenece-dijo Akeno agarrando la polla de su saiyajin

 ** _Akeno comenzó a masturbar a Zaiko mientras que este lamia su coño, Akeno puso la polla de su saiyajin en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo_**

~¡Akeno, no cabe duda que eres la mejor!~

 ** _Esas palabras aumentaron el orgullo de Akeno, saco la polla de Zaiko de su boca para luego ponerlo entre sus pechos, uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta de la polla de Zaiko. El saiyajin no se quedaba atrás, separo los labios del coño de Akeno y deposito dos dedos_**

~¡Ahh Zaiko…que rico!~

 ** _Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que los dos se corrieron, Akeno soltó sus jugos en la cara de su Saiyajin, ella trato de mantener todo en su boca pero algo del semen de Zaiko le salpico en sus pechos_**

 ** _Akeno saco de su boca la polla de Zaiko y se tomo el semen de un golpe, ella sensualmente se limpio el semen que tenía en sus pechos excitando aun más a Zaiko_**

 _Me encanta este sabor-pensó Akeno_

 ** _Zaiko acostó a Akeno en la cama y le quito la tanga, alineo su polla con el coño de Akeno_**

¿Éstas lista?-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Zaiko de un empujón metió su polla en el coño de Akeno llegando hasta su vientre. Zaiko comenzó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad, Akeno enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su saiyajin para que fuera más profundo_**

~¡Zaiko!~ ~¡Ve más rápido!~

 ** _Zaiko aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas y se llevo el pecho derecho de Akeno a su boca, Akeno no paraba de gemir y de pedir más y más_**

~¡Aaahhh!~

 ** _Akeno se corrió pero Zaiko no dejaba de penetrarla, Akeno estaba teniendo la mejor noche de su vida y con el hombre que amaba, por nada del mundo cambiaria a Zaiko por ningún otro. Él la cuidaba y se aseguraba que no le faltara nada, además que siempre la complacía por completo_**

 ** _Akeno apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas mientras que Zaiko la embestía con fuerza, el saiyajin sintió como las paredes de Akeno lo apretaban con fuerza, ella se correría rápido y el también, aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas y su velocidad_**

Akeno estoy por…

~¡Sí hazlo!~ ~¡Yo también estoy cerca!~

 ** _Zaiko siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió pintando su vientre de blanco, Akeno arqueo la espalda por tener el mayor orgasmo de su vida,, Zaiko saco su polla del coño de Akeno y se acostó alado de Akeno_**

Estuviste genial Akeno-dijo Zaiko

Ara, ara ¿no creerás que con una ronda estaré satisfecha Zaiko?-dijo Akeno sacando una soga

E…Espera Akeno, no me digas que…..

Te vi a ti y a Ophis haciéndolo en el baño, y no voy a quedar atrás de esa dragona-dijo Akeno

¿Me vas a amarar?-dijo Zaiko con algo de miedo

No, quiero que tú me amarres-dijo Akeno

¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Esta noche todo mi cuerpo te pertenece, me amarraras y podrás hacerme lo que quieras-dijo Akeno dándole la soga a Zaiko

¿Estás segura?-dijo Zaiko

Muy segura, solo te voy a pedir un favor-dijo Akeno

¿Cuál?-dijo Zaiko

No seas amable conmigo, sé tan rudo como puedas-dijo Akeno

De acuerdo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko no perdió el tiempo y amarro las manos de Akeno en su espalda, y la puso en cuatro dejando su culo en el aire. Zaiko separo las nalgas de Akeno dejando ver su ano, metió su polla de golpe haciendo que Akeno soltara un grito de placer, Zaiko comenzó a follar el culo de su novia con mucha fuerza_**

~Ahhh Zaiko!~

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **Zaiko _le dio dos fuertes nalgadas_**

~¡Sí más!~ ~¡Castígame más!~ ~¡He sido una chica mala!~

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _El culo de Akeno estaba completamente rojo, ella tenía una expresión de una puta en su rostro, su mente estaba completamente hecha puré_**

 ** _Zaiko estaba por correrse, aumento sus embestidas y se corrió en el culo de Akeno_**

~¡Zaiko!~

 ** _Inundo por completo el culo de Akeno, saco su polla del culo de Akeno y su semen comenzaba a salir_**

¿Te gusto Akeno?-dijo Zaiko

Me encanto Zaiko-dijo Akeno-Pero quiero más

Pensamos lo mismo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Sin pensarlo dos vez Zaiko volvió a meter su polla en el coño de Akeno y comenzando a embestirla de nuevo con fuerza_**

 ** _Cinco horas después_**

 ** _Akeno y Zaiko se encontraban desnudos en la cama dándose un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, después de unos segundos se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva_**

Eso fue maravilloso-dijo Akeno

Sí que lo fue, estuviste genial-dijo Zaiko

Tú también-dijo Akeno-Por cierto Zaiko, tengo algo importante que decirte

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Zaiko

En cinco días se llevara a cabo la reunión con las demás facciones y queremos que vayas para que les digas sobre Frost-dijo Akeno

Entiendo, iré a la reunión y llevare a Gid-dijo Zaiko

Me parece bien-dijo Akeno dándole un beso a Zaiko en su mejilla-Buenas noches amor

Buenas noches cielo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos se abrazaron hasta quedar profundamente dormidos_**

 ** _Mientras muy lejos de ahí_**

 ** _En el espacio s encontraba una gran nave que se aproximaba a la tierra, dentro de la nave se encontraba un gran grupo de personas y de ese grupo destacaban dos personas. Uno era de cuerpo ancho con piel rosa, tenía varios pinchos que sobresalían por su cabeza y sus brazos, vestía una armadura de combate de color azul marón. A su lado se encontraba un hombre alto y delgado que tenía el cabello largo de color verde y peinado en una trenza, llevaba una especie de joya en la frente, su piel era de color celeste claro y a igual que a su compañero llevaba una armadura de combate, unas medias que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos guantes que le cubrían hasta los codos_**

¿Cuánto nos tardaremos en llegar a la tierra, Zarbon?-dijo el rosado a hombre de piel celeste

En una semana Dodoria-dijo el hombre de piel celeste

Debemos invadirlo rápido ya que Frost-sama quiere esas esferas de inmediato-dijo Dodoria

Eso ya lo sé, pero no hay de qué preocuparnos ya que en la tierra no hay gente fuerte, será fácil conquistarla hasta que llegue Frost-sama-dijo Zarbon

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que lees haiga gustado el capitulo, les quería decir que en Youtube hay un chico llamado HyuoduoIsseiDdraig que está subiendo el Fanfc de "El regreso de la raza saiyajin", quisiera que vieran su contenido, es muy bueno y quería que le dieran su apoyo. Eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capitulo 21_**

 ** _Cinco días después_**

 ** _Han pasado cinco días desde que Zaiko fue al inframundo a entrenar a la nobleza de Rias y de Sona, durante ese tiempo los siguió entrenando, el entrenamiento de Zaiko era muy duro, los demonios no tenían descanso, los mandaba a correr alrededor del castillo unas cien veces, a hacer doscientas flexiones, trescientas abdominales y muchos otros ejercicios. Ellos estuvieron a punto de tirar la toalla pero no querían que Zaiko pensara que eran débiles y que no servían para la guerra que se aproximaba_**

 ** _El día de la reunión había llegado, Zaiko fue a la tierra por GId para que les explicara a las demás facciones sobre Frost. Actualmente el saiyajin se encontraba junto con los demás en un tren que los estaba llevando a un sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad, Zaiko se encontraba acostado en el regazo de Akeno mientras que ella acariciaba su cabeza poniendo celosas a Cattleya, Ophis, Rias, Sona, Xenovia y las tres caías. Después de unos minutos llegaron al edificio y bajaron del tren, ellos caminaron hacia un ascensor y entraron en el, al entrar el ascensor comenzó a bajar, el ascensor se abrió después de unos segundos dejando ver un amplio salón, una empleada se acerco a Rias y a Sona e hizo una reverencia_**

Bienvenidas Gremory-sama, Sitri-sama, por favor síganme, la reunión está por empezar-dijo la empleada

 ** _La empleada comenzó a caminar y fue seguida por los chicos, después de caminar un rato llegaron una puerta, la empleada abrió la puerta dejando ver a varios grupos de personas reunidas y mucha comida_**

 ** _En la habitación se encontraban todas las facciones, de lado de los demonios se encontraban Sirzechs, Serafall y el Maou Belcebú que eran acompañados por varios demonios, de lado de los caídos se encontraba Michael que era acompañado por Irina y otros ángeles pero de todos ellos destacaba una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con una figura voluptuosa, era Gabriel, hermana de Michael y una de las líderes de los ángeles. Del lado de los caídos se encontraba Azazel y estaba siendo acompañado por alguien que tanto Akeno y Zaiko conocían, estaba siendo acompañado por Baraquiel, su padre. Baraquiel miro a los dos y rápidamente Akeno desvió su mirada mientras que Zaiko solo no le tomo importancia_**

 ** _También estaba la facción del Olimpo que era representada por Zeus el dios del rayo, él venía a acompañado junto con Poseidón y Ares. También se encontraba la facción Yokai con sus dos representantes, la líder era una hermosa mujer rubia que tenía orejas de zorro del mismo color que su cabello y nueve colas, ella era Yasaka, la líder de los Yokai y era acompañada por su hija Kunou que era muy parecida a su madre, ella tenía aproximadamente la edad de Koneko pero aun así parecía una niña de primaria, ella al igual que su madre tenía orejas y nueve colas de zorro. Y por último se encontraba la facción de los nórdicos, ellos eran representados por Odín, el dios y líder de Asgard, él era un viejo tuerto que tenía una gran barba blanca, Odín era acompañado por una hermosa mujer de pelo blanco que llevaba una armadura_**

 ** _Sirzechs vio que Zaiko y los demás habían llegado, entonces decidió que era hora de empezar la reunión_**

Ya que están todos aquí, es hora de empezar esta reunión-dijo Sirzechs-Está reunión no solo se tratara para traer paz entre las facciones, sino que también es para prepararnos para la guerra que se aproxima

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Sirzechs_**

Perdón por interrumpirlo Sirzechs-sama, pero ¿Acaba de decir que se aproxima una guerra?-dijo Yasaka

Tal como lo has oído, se aproxima una guerra que tal vez traiga la destrucción del planeta-dijo Sirzechs

¿Pero quién sería el responsable de esa guerra?-dijo Zeus

Para que eso llame a Son Zaiko, para que nos pueda explicar mejor-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Zaiko se abrió camino junto con Gid entre la gente, todas las personas pudieron notar un gran poder que salía de ellos, los dos llegaron donde estaba Sirzechs y Zaiko comenzó a hablar_**

Bueno tal como lo dijo Sirzechs, se aproxima una guerra, y puede traer la destrucción del planeta-dijo Zaiko-Es por eso que los hemos reunido a todos ustedes para que nos ayuden ya que el enemigo es muy poderoso

¿Contra qué enemigo quieres que pelemos exactamente?-dijo Ares

Contra Frost-dijo Gid llamando la atención de todos-Verán, yo no soy de aquí, me llamo Gid Deviluke y vengo del planeta Deviluke para informarles que un pirata espacial viene a conquistar su planeta

 ** _Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho una risa, todos salvo los demonios, caídos y ángeles se rieron fuertemente al escuchar a Gid_**

¡JAJAJAJA!

¡Eso es imposible!

¡¿Alienígenas es enserio?!

¡Qué buena broma!

¿Por qué no lo toman enserio?-dijo Gid

Porque son unos idiotas-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mientras en la tierra_**

 ** _Cerca de una ciudad del este, en una isla desierta aterrizo una nave alienígena, la puerta de la nave se abrió y de ella bajo un gran grupo de soldados con armaduras, entre esos soldados estaba Dodoria y Zarbon_**

Así que esta es la tierra, no me sorprende-dijo Dodria viendo a su alrededor

Muy bien soldados, sepárense y comiencen a causar caos-dijo Zarbon

 ** _Los soldados rápidamente se fueron volando justo hacia la ciudad_**

 ** _Mientras en Kame House_**

 ** _Krilin y Yamcha se encontraban entrenando afuera de la casa hasta que sintieron varios Kis malignos_**

No puede ser, será que esos exploradores de que nos hablo Gid, ¿Ya han llegado a la tierra?-dijo Krilin

Lo mejor es que vayamos a donde están-dijo Yamcha

Sí-dijo Krilin

 ** _Krilin y Yamcha rápidamente se fueron volando hacia la ciudad del este_**

 ** _En otro lugar_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Una montaña había sido destruida por Ten Shin Han ya que estaba entrenando junto con Chaos pero de repente los dos sintieron Kis malignos cerca de donde estaban_**

Ten, parece que esos exploradores han llegado-dijo Chaoz

Rápido Chaoz, debemos ir a detenerlos-dijo Ten

Sí-dijo Chaoz

 ** _Los rápidamente salieron volando hacia la ciudad del este_**

 ** _En la Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _En el gran jardín de la Corporación Capsula se encontraban Bulma y Tights trabajando junto la gente del planeta Deviluke en el transmisor, Sephie se encontraba ahí sentada en una mesa comiendo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate_**

 ** _Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Se escucho una gran explosión que provenía de la ciudad del este_**

Eso vino de la ciudad del este-dijo Bulma

¿Qué habrá sucedido?-dijo Tights

Yo sé que está sucediendo-dijo Sephie-Zastin

Hai, Sephie-sama-dijo Zastin-Todos vayamos así ese lugar

¡Hai!-gritaron los soldados

 ** _Todos los soldados se subieron a la nave y despegaron hacia la ciudad del este_**

 ** _En la ciudad del Este_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Todos los soldados estaban creando un caos, estaban destruyendo los edificios, las casas y personas de la ciudad sin tener piedad_**

¡Escuchen bien basuras! ¡A partir de ahora este planeta nos pertenece!-grito su soldado

¡No traten de negarse ya que si lo hacen los mataremos!-grito otro soldado

 ** _Los soldados siguieron con su destrucción hasta que…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Ten Shian Han y Chaoz habían llegado y mandaron a volar a unos soldados con unas patadas_**

¡¿Quiénes eres tú?!-grito un soldado

Mi nombre es Ten Shin Han y él es mi amigo chaoz-dijo Ten-Nosotros seremos los que los detendrán

Jajaja, no sabía que en la tierra hubiera gente tan estúpida, bien si quieres morir te concederé ese deseo-dijo un guardia apuntando extendiendo su mano y apuntando donde estaba Ten Shin Han

 ** _El soldado soltó un rayo de Ki hacia Ten pero este simplemente lo desvió con su mano derecha sorprendiendo a los soldados, Ten Shin Han rápidamente corrió hacia el soldado que lo ataco y…._**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente, todos los soldados se sorprendieron a un más pero aun así se lanzaron contra él y Chaoz. Ten y Chaoz tenían gran ventaja contra ellos, derrotaban a cada soldado uno por uno pero aun así eran demasiados para ellos_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PUUM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Ten y Chaoz derrotaron a unos cuantos soldados pero rápidamente los demás se lanzaron contra ellos_**

Ten, son demasiados no podemos nosotros solos-dijo Chaoz

Tienes razón Chaoz pero debemos proteger la tierra pase lo que pase-dijo Ten

 ** _Los soldados estaban por atacarlos pero…._**

¡HAAAAAHHH!

 ** _Los soldados fueron golpeados por dos Kamehameha dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, Ten y Chaoz voltearon a ver atrás de ellos y vieron a Krilin que tenía una bolsa amarrada a su pantalón y a Yamcha_**

Krilin, Yamcha-dijo Chaoz feliz

Por fin llegan-dijo Ten

Perdonen la demora, pasamos con el maestro Karin por un semillas del ermitaño-dijo Krilin

Oigan, ¿Dónde está Zaiko y Gid? Pensé que ellos estarían con ustedes-dijo Yamcha

Ellos aun no llegan y no sabemos donde están-dijo Ten

Ya veo, bueno por el momento debemos ocuparnos de ellos-dijo Yamcha mirando a los guardias

Así, debemos que ganar tiempo hasta que Zaiko y Gid lleguen-dijo Krilin

 ** _Todos los soldados se lanzaron contra ellos para iniciar la pelea pero de repente una nave alienígena aterrizo en la ciudad, los guerreros Z se prepararon para combatir a los aliados de sus enemigos, la puerta de la nave se abrió y Zastin y los demás bajaron_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿También son soldados de Frost?-dijo Krilin

No, nosotros somos soldados del planeta Deviluke-dijo Zastin-Y venimos a ayudar a detener a los soldados de Frost

Ya veo, así que son guerreros del planeta de Gid, bien así tendremos más ventaja-dijo Yamcha

Así que los del planeta Deviluke están en la tierra, no importa aun así los derrotaremos-dijo un soldado de Frost-¡Ataquen!

 ** _Todos los soldados de Frost se lanzaron a la batalla mientras que los guerreros Z y los soldados de Deviluke hicieron lo mismo_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _En un planeta con un hermoso pasto verde, había una pequeña casa y a su lado estaba un auto de color rojo. En el planeta estaba un hombre de piel azul, de baja estatura que tenía un par de antenas de grillo y usaba gafas de sol. Era el Kaio-sama del norte, el hombre que había entrenando a Zaiko hace siete años, el estaba siendo acompañado por un mono llamado Bubbls y un grillo grande llamado Gregory_**

 ** _Kaio-sama se encontraba viendo como los amigos de Zaiko se encontraban peleando contra los exploradores de Frost_**

Esto es malo, sin duda es malo-dijo Kaio-sama

¿Qué sucede Kaio-sama?-dijo Gregory

Los exploradores de Frost han llegado a la tierra-dijo Kaio-sama

¿Qué?-dijo Gregory sorprendido

Los amigos de Zaiko y soldados de Gid están peleando bien pero no son rivales para los otros dos que aun no pelean-dijo Kaio-sama

¿Qué haremos Kaio-sama?-dijo Gregory

Zaiko y Gid se encuentran en el inframundo en este momento, me comunicare con Zaiko y le diré lo que está sucediendo-dijo Kaio-sama

 ** _De regreso al inframundo_**

 ** _Los Yokais, Nórdicos y los del Olimpo seguían riéndose sin parar por lo que había dicho Gid, Zaiko y Gid solo se les quedaron viendo con algo de enojo por no tomarlas enserio, Zaiko estaba por hablar pero de repente escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza_**

 _*Zaiko, ¿Puedes escucharme*_

 _¿Kaio-sama?-dijo Ziako mentalmente_

 _*Así es soy yo, me estoy comunicado telepáticamente contigo ya que hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber*-dijo Kaio-sama_

 _¿Qué sucede?-dijo Zaiko_

 _*Los exploradores de Frost han llegado a la tierra y están atacando la ciudad del este*-dijo Kaio-sama_

 _¡¿Qué?!_

 _*Tus amigos junto los soldados de Gid están luchando contra los exploradores de Frost en este momento*-dijo Kaio-sama-*Ellos tal vez puedan contra los exploradores pero hay dos tipos que superan sus poderes, no tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, es por eso que tú y Gid deben regresar a la tierra lo antes posible*_

 _Lo entiendo, gracias por avisarme Kaio-sama-dijo Zaiko_

¡Escuchen todos!-grito Zaiko llamando la atención de todos-¡En este momento la tierra está siendo atacada por los soldados de Frost, debemos darnos prisa y detenerlo!

 ** _Los demonios, caídos y ángeles se sorprendieron a oír eso pero los demás_**

¡JAJAJAJA!

 ** _Se volvieron a reír pero está vez más fuerte haciendo enojar a Zaiko, él estaba por decirles algo pero fue detenido por Gid que lo sujeto del hombro_**

No vale la pena Zaiko-dijo Gid-Es mejor que vayamos nosotros dos, no necesitamos la ayuda de estas personas

Tienes razón, nos iremos a ayudar a los demás-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko-dijo Akeno caminando hacia donde estaba-Por favor regresa lo más pronto posible y no salgas herido

Tranquila lo hare-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a detectar el Ki de sus amigos y al encontrarlo, él y Gid rápidamente se tele transportaron dejando sorprendidos a las facciones por lo que había hecho_**

 ** _Mientras en la ciudad del Este_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Los últimos soldados fueron a parar contra un edificio por los guerreros Z, ellos junto los soldados de Gid derrotaron a todos los soldados de Frost_**

Bien, esos eran los últimos-dijo Krilin

Creo que esto ya termino-dijo Yamcha

Nosotros no estaríamos tan seguros-dijo una voz

 ** _Todos dirigieron la mirado al cielo y vieron a Dodoria y a Zarbon que estaban flotando en los aires, los dos comenzaron a descender lentamente hasta llegar al suelo_**

Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendido, nunca me imagine que en la tierra hubiera gente fuerte como ustedes-dijo Zarbon mientras veía a los guerreros

También estamos sorprendidos que gente del planeta Deviluke este en la tierra, ¿Acaso piensan interferirse en nuestros planes?-dijo Dodoria mientras miraba a Zastin y a los demás soldados

Así es, nosotros los detendremos-dijo Zastin

Que lindura, piensa que puede ganarnos-dijo Zarbon

Ustedes a comparación de nosotros no son más que simple basura, ¿Realmente piensan que pueden vencernos?-dijo Dodoria

Tal vez ellos no puedan

 ** _De repente Zaiko y Gid aparecieron en el campo de batalla_**

Pero nosotros sí-dijo Zaiko

 ** _De regreso en el inframundo_**

 ** _Los Yokai, Nórdicos y los del Olimpo habían acabado de reír y se secaban las lagrimas que habían soltado por tanto reír_**

Qué buen chiste-dijo un Yokai

No sabía que nos harían reír así-dijo Odín

Son unos idiotas-dijo Ophis llamando la atención de todos-Zaiko y Gid vinieron a avisarles de un gran peligro que se aproxima y ustedes solo se rieron

Oh vamos, no me digas que tú si le crees-dijo Yasaka

Claro que sí, ya que he convivido con Ziako por siete años, él y Gis estaban diciendo la verdad-dijo Ophis

Por favor, eso de los alienígenas es solo una estupidez-dijo Zeus

Sí, no creo que exista tal cosa-dijo Ares

Ahora les enseñare que se equivocan-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis creó un gran círculo mágico que de repente se convirtió en un espejo, el espejo comenzó a brillar y mostro la imagen de Zaiko y Gid que estaban enfrente de Zarbon y Dodoria. Las facciones se sorprendieron al ver tal cosa, ahora todos los que se habían reído de ellos se sentían unos verdaderos estúpidos_**

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko y Gid_**

Vaya sorpresa, el rey de Deviluke, debí imaginármelo-dijo Dodoria

¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Atacarnos? Somos mucho más fuertes que ustedes-dijo Zarbon con arrogancia

Zaiko, yo me encargo del rosado, tu encárgate del otro-dijo Gid

De acuerdo-dijo Zaiko

Lord Deviluke, déjenos pelear por usted-dijo Zastin

También nosotros queremos seguir peleando Zaiko-dijo Yamcha

Chicos, ustedes ya han hecho mucho, tomen un descanso-dijo Zaiko-Gid y yo nos encargaremos de estos dos

Ustedes también tomen un descanso Zastin, ya han hecho bastante-dijo Gid

De acuerdo Lord Deviluke-dijo Zastin

Está bien Zaiko, te lo encargamos-dijo Krilin

No vayas a perder-dijo Yamcha

Nosotros estaremos aquí por si necesitan ayuda-dijo Ten

De acuerdo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko y Gid se quedaron viendo a Zarbon y a Dodoria por unos segundos hasta que desaparecieron sorprendiendo a estos dos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos aparecieron delante de ellos, Gid le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Dodoria sacándole el aire y rompiéndole su armadura, Zaiko le dio un fuerte golpe a Zarbon en la cara mandándolo contra unos escombros_**

 ** _Dodoria retrocedió agarrándose el estomago y miro a Gid_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Gid le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando al suelo, Dodoria rápidamente se levanto se lanzo contra Gid, él comenzó a lanzarle golpe a gran velocidad pero Gid los esquivaba con mucha facilidad_**

 ** _Mientras que Zaiko fue por Zarbon hasta los escombros, llego a los escombros y una esfera de Ki salió de ellos y se dirigía hacia él_**

 **¡BAAM!**

 ** _Zaiko desvió la esfera de Ki con su mano derecha sin ninguna dificultad, Zarbon salió de los escombros y comenzó a lanzarle golpes a Zaiko pero el saiyajin los bloqueaba con mucha facilidad, mientras que Zarbon le lanzaba golpes, Zaiko sujeto su mano derecha y…._**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago destruyendo sus armadura, Zarbon retrocedía sujetándose el estomago hasta que cayó de rodillas_**

¡GHAAH!-Zarbon vomito mucha sangre por el golpe

 ** _Zarbon estaba por levantarse pero…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko apareció delante de él dándole una patada que lo mando al cielo, Zaiko rápidamente se tele transporto hacia donde lo mando y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio otro golpe que lo envió al suelo creando un cráter con su cuerpo, Zarbon se comenzaba a levantar poco a poco pero cuando estaba a punto de estar de pie_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

¡GHAAAH!-Vomito más sangre al ser aplastado por Zaiko y haciendo más grande el cráter

 ** _Mientras que Gid se encontraba humillando a Dodoria, Gid esquivaba con mucha facilidad los golpes de Dodoria, el rosado se estaba hartando por no poder golpear a Gid, él siguió atacándolo hasta que…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Recibió una fuerte patada a la mandíbula por parte de Gid, Dodoria se recupero del golpe y se lanzo de nuevo contra Gid_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Esta vez fue golpeado en el estomago, pero el golpe tuvo tal impacto que le atravesó el estomago, en el puño de Gid corría la sangre de Dodoria_**

Por….Por favor….no me mates-dijo Dodoria débilmente

¿Cómo t atreves a decir eso cuando tú mataste a miles de personas inocentes?-dijo Gid con enfado en su voz

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Un rayo atravesó el cuerpo de Dodoria haciendo que este cayera muerto al suelo, Gid solo comenzó a limpiarse la sangre que tenía en su puño_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Gid volteo a ver lo que había sido eso y vio como Zaiko había mandado a Zarbon contra unos escombros con un puñetazo, Zaiko comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba Zarbon, Zarbon salió de los escombros y vio como Zaiko caminaba hacia él_**

 _Maldita sea, jamás pensé que tuviera que transformarme de nuevo pero parece que no tengo opción-pensó Zarbon_

¡HAAAAHH!

 ** _El Ki de Zarbon comenzó a elevarse rápidamente, su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, sus músculos se hicieron más grandes y su cara cambio por completo, ahora parecía más a la de un lagarto_**

Ahora no me podrás vencer-dijo Zarbon con una voz ronca

Así que tú también te puedes transformar-dijo Zaiko comenzando a quitarse su playera y sus muñequeras-Bien, ya que me mostraste tú transformación, te mostrare la mía-dijo tirando su camisa y muñequeras al suelo

¿Qué?-dijo Zarbon sorprendido

¡AAAAHHHHHH!-Zaiko sin demorar se transformo en súper saiyajin legendario

 ** _Todos a excepción de Gid se sorprendieron por tal transformación_**

 ** _En el inframundo_**

 ** _Todos a excepción de Akeno, Ophis, Cattleya, Sirzechs, Serafall, Azazel, Miguel, el club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil se habían quedados sorprendidos por tal transformación y el tremendo poder que Zaiko estaba expulsando, su poder seguía aumentando cada segundo, parecía no tener fin_**

 ** _Un sonrojo se formo de en los rostros de algunas de las mujeres que estaban en la sala, las más notorios era Yasaka junto con su hija, Gabriel y la acompañante de Odín. Estás se sonrojaron a ver tal hombre, un hombre que es valiente, fuerte y que tenía un cuerpo hecho por los mismos dioses. Claro que eso hizo enfadar a las novias del saiyajin que comenzaron a emanar auras asesinas mientras veían a estas dándoles una mirada que decía "Es nuestro, mejor no se acerquen a él si quieren vivir"_**

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

No creas que me asustas por solo aumentar sus músculos y cambiar el color de tu cabello-dijo Zarbon

 ** _Zarbon rápidamente se lanzo a atacar a Zaiko_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zarbon le había lanzado dos puñetazos pero Zaiko sujeto sus puños con sus manos con mucha facilidad sorprendiendo a Zarbon. Zarbon se separo de él y…._**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Zarbon le lanzó una gran ráfaga de Ki que creó una pequeña explosión y nube de humo_**

Lo sabía, aunque su cabello y músculos haigan cambiado sigue siendo basura-dijo Zarbon

 ** _Pero del humo salió un brazo que tomo a Zarbon por la cabeza, cuando el humo se fue revelo a Zaiko que no tenía ningún rasguño_**

¿Qué era lo que tratabas de hacer gusano?-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Mando a Zarbon a volar con un golpe, creo una esfera de Ki y se la lanzo_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de Ki golpeo a Zarbon creando una explosión y una nube de humo, del humo salió un Zarbon muy herido y con los ojos en blanco_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Zarbon cayo al suelo muerto, Zaiko regreso a la normalidad y camino donde estaban los demás_**

Zaiko ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Ten sorprendido

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue qué?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Esa transformación, nunca la habías usado antes-dijo Krilin

Ah eso, es mi transformación de súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Zaiko

¿Súper saiyajin legendario?-dijeron los guerreros Z confundidos

Luego se los explicare, por el momento será mejor ir a la Corporación Capsula, hay podremos hablar con calma-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, Zaiko y sus amigos se fueron volando mientras que Zastin y los soldados de Deviluke subieron a la nave y se fueron_**

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

 ** _Ophis desapareció el espejo y miro a todas las facciones que estaban en shock por lo que habían acabado de ver_**

¿Y bien?-dijo Ophis sacando de shock a todos y llamando la atención-¿Aun creen que es una broma? ¿Qué los alienígenas no existen? Diganme ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Nos ayudaran o se esconderán como unos cobardes?

 ** _Esas palabras solo sorprendieron a todos y dejo a todo en silencio_**

 ** _FIN_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capitulo 22_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Zaiko junto con los demás llegaron al jardín de la Corporación Capsula siendo seguidos por la nave de los guerreros Deviluke que llego segundos después que ellos, Sephie salió disparada corriendo a abrazar a Gid_**

¡Gid!-grito Sephie dándole un fuerte abrazo a Gid-¡Me tenias preocupada! ¡Pensé que sería el fin!

Sephie…no puedo respirar-dijo Gid a duras penas

Oh, lo siento-dijo Sephie soltando a su esposo

Zaiko, ¿Qué ocurrió en la ciudad del Este?-dijo Bulma

Los exploradores de Frost la atacaron, dejaron la ciudad en ruinas y mataron a sus habitantes-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, así que esos malditos ya habían llegado-dijo Tights enojada

Por suerte Kami-sama y Mr. Popo tienen las esferas del dragón en el templo, así podremos revivir a la gente que murió-dijo Zaiko

Vaya que suerte, así podremos revivir de una vez a las personas-dijo Krilin

Por cierto chicos, ¿Qué hicieron con la nave en donde llegaron los exploradores?-dijo Gid a los guereros Z

¿La nave? No vimos ninguna nave-dijo Yamcha

Ya veo, entonces debe seguir en alguna parte-dijo Gid-Debemos ir a buscarla

¿Para qué?-dijo Zaiko

Sí la encontramos y enviamos un mensaje que todo salió mal, Fros vendrá de inmediato –dijo Gid

Ya veo, sí no me equivoco, la ciudad del Este tiene una isla desierta cerca ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Así es-dijo Chaoz

¿Piensas que hay puede estar?-dijo Ten

Es lo más probable, lo mejor es que vayamos a ver-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y estaban por despegar hasta que apareció un círculo mágico en el pasto, del círculo apareció Akeno junto el resto de las y todas las facciones, Akeno rápidamente corrió hacia Zaiko para abrazarlo_**

Me da gusto que no estés herido-dijo Akeno

Ya sabes que no hay nadie que me pueda lastimar-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Akeno y Zaiko rompieron el abrazo, el saiyajin volteo a ver a las facciones con una cara de enojo_**

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Vienen a burlarse otra vez?-dijo Zaiko

No, nosotros venimos a ofrecerles disculpas-dijo Odín-Hemos visto como han peleado contra esos tipos y hemos a decirte que ayudaremos

Ya no necesitamos de su ayuda-dijo Zaiko sorprendiendo a las facciones-No necesitamos a gente insolente en esta guerra, con los demonios, caídos y ángeles serán más que suficientes para enfrentar a Frost

Pero….

Sí eso es todo, entonces ya se pueden ir, tenemos cosas que hacer. Vámonos chicos-dijo Zaiko antes de irse volando

De acuerdo-dijeron los guerreros Z y Gid yendo detrás de él

 ** _Todas las facciones se habían quedado en shock por lo que había dicho Zaiko_**

Creo que se lo tienen bien merecido-dijo Ophis llamando la atención de todos-Zaiko y Gid les advirtieron sobre esto y ustedes solo se rieron, ¿En verdad creerían que Zaiko los perdonaría después de eso?

Entonces ¿Qué pasara ahora?-dijo Yasaka

Trataremos de convencer a Zaiko que acepte su ayuda-dijo Cattleya-Pero deben dejar de ser tan estúpidos, deben entender que ustedes no son la gran cosa y que hay gente mucho más fuerte en otras partes del mundo, ahora váyanse, nosotras hablaremos con Zaiko

 ** _Las facciones se quedaron calladas y crearon un círculo mágico para después desaparecer_**

¿Cómo haremos para que Zaiko acepte su ayuda? Él puede ser muy necio a veces-dijo Cattleya

Ya se nos ocurrirá algo-dijo Ophis

Oigan chicas, quisiera hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante-dijo Akeno

¿De qué cosa?-dijo Cattleya

Preferiría que habláramos en privado, por cierto Bulma, Tights, esto les incluye a ustedes-dijo Akeno mirando a las hermanas Brief

De acuerdo-dijeron las hermanas

 ** _Akeno y las chicas entraron a la Corporación Capsula dejando a sus compañeros confundidos, las chicas fueron a la habitación donde dormían con Zaiko, Akeno se aseguro que nadie estuviera cerca y cerró la puerta_**

¿Qué pasa Akeno? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-dijo Cattleya

Chicas, nuestro Zaiko corre peligro-dijo Akeno

¿Qué Zaiko corre peligro? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Bulma

Todas esas chicas se han fijado en Zaiko, lo miran con lujuria, de seguro planearan seducirlo y apartarlo de nosotras-dijo Akeno

Akeno, creo que estas exagerando, Zaiko nos ama, él no nos dejaría por nadie-dijo Tights

No dudo de eso, pero ustedes no conocen como son la gente del inframundo y de las demás facciones, harán cualquier cosa para tenerlo como su aliado-dijo Akeno

En eso Akeno tiene razón-dijo Cattleya-Todos harán lo imposible para tener a Zaiko

Es por eso que las he juntado, debemos planear algo para que eso no pase-dijo Akeno

Y ¿Por qué no dejamos que Zaiko se una a las demás facciones?-dijo Ophis sonriendo

Parece que tienes una idea Ophis-dijo Akeno

Sabemos que varias chicas de las demás facciones se enamoraron de Zaiko ¿Verdad?-dijo Ophis

Sí-dijo Akeno

¿Por qué no entrenamos a esas chicas para ser mujeres de Zaiko?-dijo Ophis

 ** _Todas las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Ophis, unas enormes sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros_**

Qué gran se te ha ocurrido Ophis-dijo Bulma

Sin duda es una gran idea-dijo Cattleya

Pero ¿Qué pensara Zaiko de todo esto?-dijo Tights

No creo que se enoje por eso, conozco bien a Zaiko, debes de enojarse se pondrá feliz-dijo Akeno

Me sorprende que lo estés tomando tan bien Akeno-dijo Cattleya-Creía que te pondrías en contra del plan ya que no querías que ninguna mujer además de nosotras estuviera con Zaiko

Eso es fácil de explicar Cattleya, yo ya tengo a tres candidatas a las cuales debemos entrenar-dijo Akeno sonriendo

¿Así? ¿Quiénes son?-dijo Cattleya

Rias, Grayfia y Venelana-dijo AKeno sorprendiendo a todas

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko_**

 ** _Zaiko junto los chicos se encontraban volando hacia una isla del Este_**

Oye Zaiko-dijo Krilin

¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Krilin?-dijo Zaiko

Nos podrías explicar sobre esa transformación de hace rato-dijo Krilin

Ah claro se me olvido, bueno como ya les dije es mi transformación de súoer saiyajin legendario-dijo Zaiko-Desde pequeño la he podido hacer pero no sabía cómo se llamaba

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Yamcha

Verán, yo no supe siempre que era un saiyajin hasta que Shen Long y Kami-sama me lo dijeron-dijo Zaiko-Entonces ellos me explicaron sobre esta transformación, al parecer forma parte de una leyenda de la raza saiyajin

¿Qué más sabes sobre esa transformación?-dijo Ten

Lo único que me dijo Shen Long es que el súper saiyajin legendario solo aparece cada mil años, eso es todo lo que sé-dijo Zaiko

Oigan chicos, puedo ver la nave-dijo Gid apuntando hacia abajo

 ** _Todos miraron donde Gds estaba apuntando y vieron una isla desierta en la cual estaba la nave en donde Dodoria y Zarbon habían llegado. Todos descendieron en la isla y se acercaron a la nave_**

Así que esta es la nave en donde llegaron-dijo Zaiko mirando la nave

Es muy grande-dijo Krilin

Entremos-dijo Gid

De acuerdo-dijeron todos

 ** _Gid se acerco al lado derecho en donde estaba la puerta y vio un pequeño botón, presiono el botón y la puerta se abrió. Todos entraron a la nave y vieron que tenía varias computadoras y tecnología muy avanzada_**

Wow, su tecnología está muy avanzada a comparación de la nuestra-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mientras que Zaiko y sus amigos seguían observando la nave, Gid se sentó en una de las computadoras, el comenzó información que los ayudara y la encontró_**

No puedo creer lo que veo-dijo Gid sorprendido

¿Qué pasa Gid? ¿Qué encontraste?-dijo Yamcha

Encontré toda la información de todos los planetas que Frost ha engañado y destruido-dijo Gid

¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

Sí, aquí está todo, tiene la fecha de cuando destruyo el planeta de Sephie y del planeta Sadara-dijo Gid-Sin duda hemos encontrado algo muy valioso

¿Qué haremos con esta información?-dijo Zaiko

Me la quedare como prueba-dijo Gid-Esto nos beneficia mucho, ahora Frost no tendrá escapatoria

 ** _Gid comenzó a presionar algunas teclas y de la computadora salió un disco que tomo_**

Bien, ya tengo la información, nos podremos ir ya-dijo Gid

¿Qué haremos con la nave?-dijo Ten

Es mejor que la destruyamos, así Frost sabrá que algo salió mal y vendrá-dijo Gid

Entiendo, entonces salgamos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los chicos salieron de la nave y volaron, estando en el cielo, Zaiko creó una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y la lanzó hacia la nave_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _La nace exploto en mil pedazos_**

Bien, eso llamara la atención de Frost-dijo Gid

Chicos creo que es hora de ir con Kami-sama por las esferas e invocar a Shen Log-dijo Zaiko y los demás asintieron con la cabeza-Bien, sujétense de las manos

 ** _Todos se sujetaron de las manos y rápidamente Zaiko los tele transporto en el templo de Kami-sama donde Kami y Mr. Popo los estaban esperando con las esferas del dragón que estaban en el suelo_**

Sabíamos que vendrían, así que preparamos las esferas-dijo Kami-sama

Ya veo, bueno es hora de invocar a Shen Long-dijo Zaiko acercándose a las esferas-¡Sal Shen Long y cumple nuestros deseos!

 ** _La esferas brillaron y todo el cielo se oscureció, los demonios de la Corporación Capsula se sorprendieron por eso pero Ophis les dijo que no se preocuparan que no era algo malo. De las esferas salió Shen Long_**

 **Vamos, díganme su deseo, solo puedo concederles uno-** dijo Shen Long

Así que este es Shen Long, esto es increíble-dijo Gid sorprendido

Shen Long, queremos que revivas a la gente que murió a manos de los soldados de Frost-dijo Zaiko

 **Está bien, eso es cosa fácil** -dijo Shen Long

 ** _En ese momento los ojos de Shen Long comenzaron a brillar_**

 ** _En la ciudad del este_**

 ** _Todas las personas que habían muerto por los soldados de Frost habían vuelto a la vida y se preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado? Y ¿Si todo lo que paso fue un sueño?_**

 ** _De regreso en el templo_**

 **Ya he cumplido tú deseo. Ahora me despido** -dijo Shen Long

 ** _Shen Long desapareció y las esferas comenzaron a elevarse en el aire para después dispersarse por todo el planeta_**

Bueno chicos, es hora que nos separemos para prepararnos-dijo Ten

Tienes razón-dijo Zaiko-¿Cuánto crees que tarde Frost en llegar?-dijo mirnado a Gid

Yo creo que aproximadamente en dos meses-dijo Gid

Bien, tenemos estos dos meses para entrenar y estar preparados-dijo Zaiko

Entonces nos veremos en dos meses-dijo Yamcha

Lo más seguro es que Frost siga la señal de la otra nave, así que aterrizaran en la misma isla-dijo Gid

Bien, nos volveremos a ver en dos meses en esa isla-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo-dijeron sus amigos

No vemos Kami-sama, Mr. Popo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko emprendieron vuelo y tomaron caminos separados, Zaiko y Gid llegaron a la Corporación Capsula, entraron y vieron a todos que estaban reunidos en la sala, pero Zaiko se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Valí que estaba acompañado por dos chicos y dos chicas, uno de los chicos era_** ** _pelinegro que llevaba una armadura china antigua, el otro chico era rubio y usaba gafas. Una de las chicas era hermosa de cabello negro que usaba un kimono y tenia orejas y dos colas de gato y la otra era una chica rubia que vestía ropa de maga_**

¿A qué has venido Valí? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo de nuevo?-dijo Zaiko

No soy un estúpido para pelear contra alguien que es my superior a mí-dijo Valí

Entonces ¿A qué has venido?-dijo Zaiko

Quiero que me entrenes-dijo Valí

¿Quieres que yo te entrene?-dijo Zaiko

Así es, pero no solo a mí, también a ellos-dijo Valí señalando a las personas que los acompañaba-Ya los conoces ¿Verdad?

Sí, los conozco perfectamente-dijo Zaiko-Bikou, Arthur, Le Fay y Kuroka, ha pasado tiempo

Pensé que habían tomado caminos separados cuando dije que la brigada se había disuelto-dijo Ophis

Lo íbamos a hacer pero Valí nos dijo que una guerra se aproximaba y que deberíamos participar-dijo Bikou

Ya veo, bueno pues eso es cierto, pero quiero preguntarles algo-dijo Zaiko-¿Podrán con el entrenamiento? De una vez les digo que mi entrenamiento es muy duro, a penas ellos pueden con el-dijo Zaiko señalando al club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil-Díganme ¿Podrán con el entrenamiento?

Podremos con el entrenamiento que nos pongas-dijo Valí

Bien, entonces los quiero ver mañana a primera hora, y de una vez les digo que a la primera queja que oiga se termino todo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Valí y los demás asintieron con la cabeza, crearon un círculo mágico y desaparecieron del lugar_**

Bueno, ustedes también vayan a descansar que mañana entrenaremos todo el día-dijo Zaiko al club del ocultismo y al consejo estudiantil

Hai-dijeron todos

Oye Zaiko, queremos hablar contigo en privado, acompáñanos al cuarto-dijo Akeno

De acuerdo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko fue a su cuarto junto con Akeno, Ophis, Cattleeya, Bulma y Tights, al llegar al cuarto, Akeno se aseguro que nadie estuviera cerca y cerró la puerta_**

Bien chicas, ¿De qué quieren hablar?-dijo Zaiko

Queremos que aceptes la ayuda de las demás facciones-dijo Cattleya

Olvídenlo, no necesitamos de gente como ellos-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, en momentos así necesitamos mucha ayuda, tú mismo lo dijiste-dijo Ophis

Admito que lo dije pero no creo que gente como esa sea buena para la guerra contra Frost-dijo Zaiko

Solo dales una oportunidad, ellos quieren ayudar-dijo Akeno

Ok, pero solo les daré una oportunidad y eso es todo, si lo arruinan se acabo-dijo Zaiko

Parece justo-dijo Cattleya

¿Solo querían hablar de eso?-dijo Zaiko

No, sabemos que has tenido entrenamientos privados con Akeno-dijo Bulma poniendo seguro a la puerta

Así es, ¿Acaso está mal?-dijo Zaiko

Nada de eso, es que solo qué queremos que nos des el mismo entrenamiento –dijo Tights de modo coqueto mientras que se quitaba la blusa que llevaba

 ** _Todas las chicas comenzaron a desnudarse, Ophis cambio su figura a la que siempre usaba cuando tenía sexo con Zaiko, todas las chicas ahora estaban delante de Zaiko completamente desnudas_**

Oh será una sesión de entrenamiento en grupo ¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

 ** _Las chicas rápidamente se lanzaron hacia su saiyajin y lo tiraron a la cama, todas comenzaron a besarlo y a darles besos por el cuello pero se detuvieron por unos segundos para mirar a Zaiko_**

¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Por qué se detienen?-dijo Zaiko

Dinos algo Zaiko, ¿Te gustaría salir con otras chicas aparte de nosotras?-dijo Bulma

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-dijo Zaiko

Tú más que nadie debe saber que varias chicas tienen sus ojos sobre ti, así que hemos decidido que salgas con otras chicas con la condición que nosotras las entrenemos para que sean dignas de ti-dijo Cattleya

Ya veo, bueno mientras que ustedes estén de acuerdo con eso yo lo estoy-dijo Zaiko

Bien porque ya tenemos a tres candidatas-dijo Akeno

¿Puedo saber quiénes son?-dijo Zaiko

Es una sorpresa, así que tendrás que esperar-dijo Akeno-Pero dejemos eso a un lado y comencemos con nuestra diversión

 ** _Las chicas de nuevo comenzaron a besar a su hombre y fueron subiendo de nivel poco a poco. Por el resto del día se escucharon gritos y gemidos de placer proviniendo de la habitación_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba dormido en su cama junto con todas sus mujeres que estaban desnudas y que lo estaban abrazando, en ese momento Zaiko se despertó y sintió hambre, el con mucho cuidado se separo de las chicas, bajo de la cama, agarro su ropa y salió de la habitación_**

 ** _Al estar fuera de la habitación fue directamente a la cocina donde se encontró a Gid que estaba cortando una rebanada de pastel_**

¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?-dijo Zaiko

A Sephie le dio hambre-dijo Gid-¿Y tú?

Me dio hambre-dijo Zaiko acercándose al refrigerador para luego abrirlo

¿Estás preparado para enfrentar a Frost?-dijo Gid

Me he estado preparando por siete años, estoy listo para cualquier cosa-dijo Zaiko sacando un gran pedazo de carne del refrigerador

Solo espero que Frost no venga con las fuerzas Especiales Ginyu-dijo Gid

¿Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Son el ejército más fuerte de Frost, ellos pueden conquistar planetas en cuestión de minutos-dijo Gid

Ya veo, no te preocupes de seguro podremos vencerlos-dijo Zaiko

Tienes razón, bueno le llevare su pastel a Sephie, buenas noches-dijo Gid tomando el plato con la rebanada y yendo a su habitacion

Buenas noches-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a entrenar a Valí, Bikou, Arthur, Le Fay y Kuroka del mismo modo que lo hacía con el club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil. Debían admitir que el entrenamiento de Zaiko era muy duro, ellos a los tres días querían salir pero no querían verse débiles ante el club del ocultismo y el consejo estudiantil. Por como iba pasando el tiempo, ellos iban incrementando sus poderes, Issei junto con Kiba y Godiva habían alcanzado el Balance Breaker. Los dempas habían incrementado formidablemente sus poderes, Zaiko les estaba tratando de enseñar el Kaio-ken como se lo había enseñado Kami-sama pero a ellos les costaba mucho dominarlo_**

 ** _Actualmente se había acabado el entrenamiento y todos estaban en el pasto del jardín de la Corporación Capsula descansando, Zaiko y Akeno habían decidido ir al templo a descansar, Zaiko uso la tele transportación y llegaron rápidamente al templo, ellos entraron y se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron a Baraquiel adentro_**

¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Akeno con odio en su voz

Akeno, Zaiko, tenemos que hablar-dijo Baraquiel

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _En alguna parte de la galaxia se encontraba un planeta, en aquel planeta se había llevado a cabo una guerra, en el suelo habían varios muertos y había un grupo de soldados de pie festejando su victoria pero también había un grupo de personas que eran camarógrafos que estaban tomando fotos a aquel grupo de soldados_**

¡Gracias por venir de nuevo Frost-sama!-grito una persona

¡Es un héroe!-dijo otra persona

 ** _Del grupo de personas salió una persona de estatura baja que tenía una especie de coraza en su cuerpo y un casco orgánico con dos cuernos pequeños en su cabeza, tenía una cola en la cual tenía_** ** _líneas musculares al igual que en sus brazos y piernas, era de piel azul y tenía los ojos rasgados y de color rojo. Era Frost, el guardián galáctico que todos respetaban y admiraban_**

No tienen que agradecerme, es mi deber asegurarme que haiga paz en el universo-dijo Fros sonriendo

 ** _Todos los camarógrafos comenzaron a tomarle fotos a Frost y a sus soldados hasta que ellos se subieron en una nave, Frost se estaba despidiendo de las persona mientras que la nave se elevaba, cuando estuvieron lejos del planta la expresión de Frost cambio, su sonrisa se había borrado y cambio por una expresión de molestia_**

Por fin nos fuimos de ahí, ya no soportaba a esa gente-dijo Frost antes de ver a uno de sus soldados-¿Han sabido algo de Dodoria y Zarbon?

No hemos sabido nada de ellos Frost-sama, creo que algo ha salido mal en la misión-dijo el soldado

Ya veo, así que hay alguien fuerte en la tierra que fue capaz de derrotar a Dodoria y a Zarbon-dijo Frost-Dime ¿Dónde están las fuerzas especiales Ginyu ahora?

King Cold los envió a conquistar un planeta-dijo el soldado

Entiendo, así que no podre enviarlos a ellos, bueno creo que no queda de otra que ir-dijo Frost-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la tierra?

Aproximadamente un mes y medio-dijo el soldado

Muy bien, entonces vayamos-dijo Frost con una sonrisa malvada

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, les vengo a decirles que el próximo capítulo pienso hacer un especial que se llamara: "Gerkin vs Frost". Sera parecido al especial de Bardock contra Freezer, quería saber si quieren que haga este especial , así que dejen en los comentarios si quieren que lo haga, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	23. Especial 1

**_Especial 1: Gerkin vs Frost_**

 ** _Años atrás_**

 ** _Planeta Sadara_**

 ** _El planeta Sadara es el planeta en donde vive la raza saiyajin, los saiyajins era una raza de guerreros más conocida de la galaxia por su habilidad en los combates y por tener colas de monos. O al menos eso era antes, en la actualidad los saiyajins habían perdido el interés en los combates y era una raza pacifica y era rara la vez que peleaban, también por el tiempo fueron perdiendo sus colas de mono que los distinguían_**

 ** _Pero en la actualidad se habían vuelto una raza pacifica, aun había saiyajins guerreros pero formaban parte del ejercito de Frost, Frost era una persona que luchaba por la paz del Universo, iba de planeta en planeta concluyendo las guerras que estos presentaban, junto a los saiyajins las guerras iban reduciendo. Frost era conocido como la persona más amable y noble en todo el Universo_**

 ** _En una de las casas del planeta Sadara se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta su espalda, la mujer llevaba un similar a un gladiador que constituía de una falda, enchapada de plata y unos brazaletes dorados. El nombre de la hermosa mujer era Shorotto una saiyajin guerrera pero eso antes, ya que ella ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer que estar en las guerras_**

¡Wuuaa! ¡Wuaaa!

 ** _Se escucho el llanto de un bebe en la casa_**

Ya voy Zaiko-dijo Sharotto

 ** _Sharotto camino hacia una habitación donde estaba una cuna de color azul con un bebe de unos tres meses de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros_**

¡Wuuaa! ¡Wuuaa!

No llores Zaiko, mamá está aquí-dijo Sharotto cargando al bebe

 ** _Sharotto comenzó a arrullar a su hijo y este dejo de llorar_**

Debes extrañar a tú papá ¿Verdad?-dijo Sharotto-Pero descuida el volverá pronto

 ** _Mientras en otro parte del universo_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _En un planeta del sexto universo se encontraba una gran guerra entre el ejército de Frost contra unos soldados que tenían apariencia como reptiles, todos los enemigos estaban cayendo rápidamente, no eran rival para el ejercito de Frost._**

 ** _De los miembros del ejército de Frost resaltaba un hombre de cabello negro y corto que vestía ropa como la de un gladiador, era Gerkin un saiyajin que era uno de los saiyajins más fuerte del planeta Sadara. Gerkin se encontraba peleando junto con un hombre de baja estatura que tenía una especie de coraza en su cuerpo y un casco orgánico con dos cuernos pequeños en su cabeza, tenía una cola en la cual tenía_** ** _líneas musculares al igual que en sus brazos y piernas, era de piel azul y tenía los ojos rasgados y de color rojo. Era Frost, el guardián galáctico que todos respetaban y admiraban_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Gerkin mando a volar a uno de los enemigos que estaba por atacar a Frost con una patada_**

Bien hecho Gerkin-dijo Frost

No es nada Frost-sama-dijo Gerkin-Oiga, quería preguntarle si puedo tomar unos días para pasar tiempo con mi familia

Claro ¿Acaba de nacer tú hijo verdad?-dijo Frost y Gerkin asintió

Así es-dijo Gerkin

Y sí no me equivoco nació con un nivel de pelea muy alto ¿Verdad?-dijo Frost

Sí, nació con un nivel de pelea de diez mil-dijo Gerkin

Sin duda será un gran guerrero como su padre, no puedo esperar que pelea junto a nosotros-dijo Frost-Está bien Gerkin, puedes tomarte unos días pero será después que acabemos aquí

De acuerdo Frost-sama-dijo Gerkin

 ** _Los regresaron a la acción y atacaron al enemigo_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _La guerra había terminado, Frost y su ejército habían ganado y habían traído la paz al planeta, todos los habitantes del planeta que habían estado escondidos para no ser dañados salieron y fueron a darles las gracias a sus salvadores_**

¡Se lo agradecemos mucho!

¡Son nuestros salvadores!

¡Les debemos la vida!

¡Muchas gracias Frost-sama!

 ** _Eran los gritos que la gente les daba a Frost y a su ejército, Frost volteo a verlos y les dio una sonrisa_**

No tienen que agradecernos, es nuestro deber traer la paz a todos los planetas del universo-dijo Frost

 ** _Frost junto su ejército se despidieron de los habitantes del planeta antes de subir a una gran nave espacial, al estar adentro la nace comenzó a elevarse, todo el ejercito de Frost seguía despidiéndose de los habitantes del planeta hasta que despegaron y se fueron de ahí_**

 ** _Gerkin fue a las regaderas de las naves donde se encontró a un hombre de cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda_**

Gerkin, hoy te luciste, acabaste con la mayoría-dijo el hombre

No exageres Thoma, Frost-sama derroto a más personas que yo-dijo Gerkin

Sí pero tú te luciste más, era de esperarse de un fuerte guerrero como tú-dijo Thoma-Dime ¿Te tomaras unos días para pasar tiempo con tu esposa e hijo?

Sí, Frost-sama me dio unos días, ¿Tu también pasaras tiempo con Kyabe?-dijo Gerkin

Sí pero será cuando regrese de su misión-dijo Thoma

Es increíble que con solo cinco años ya este participando en las guerras-dijo Gerkin

No tan increíble como el poder que tiene tú hijo, supera por mucho el poder de un saiyajin adulto-dijo Thoma

Sí, Sharotto y yo nos sorprendimos mucho cuando supimos su nivel de pelea-dijo Gerkin

Bueno teniendo como padres a dos de los guerreros del planeta Sadara, era de esperarse-dijo Thoma

 ** _Los dos siguieron hablando un poco más y tomaron una ducha para luego cambiarse sus ropas sucias por limpias, los dos se dirigieron al comedor que había en la nave, al llegar vieron a sus compañeros, Thoma y Gerkin se iban a sentar a comer pero Gerkin había olvidado algo en las duchas, él salió del comedor y se dirigió a las duchas pero por el camino escucho algo que le llamo la atención_**

Muy bien, ¿Cuánto ganamos por ese planeta?

¿Frost-sama?-dijo Gerkin

 ** _Gerkin se acerco a una puerta de donde había provenido la voz de Frost, él acerco su oído a la puerta para escuchar_**

Ganamos lo suficiente como para comprar un sistema solar, Frost-sama-dijo una voz de hombre

 ** _Gerkin se sorprendió a escuchar esa voz ya que la conocía bien_**

 _¿Zarbon? ¿Qué hace uno de los criminales más buscados hablando con Frost-sama?-pensó Gerkin_

Bien, ahora quiero que vayas al siguiente planeta y que creas un caos como este-dijo Frost

 _¿Armar un caos?-pensó Gerkin_

De acuerdo, creare un caos en ese planeta hasta que usted llegue-dijo Zarbon

Perfecto, así tendré otro planeta bajo mi control-dijo Frost

¡¿Qué significa esto, Frost-sama?!-grito Gerkin abriendo la puerta

 ** _Gerkin pudo ver a Frost que estaba delante de una computadora en la cual tenía una llamada en video de un hombre de piel color celeste claro, cabello verde peinado en una trenza que llevaba una especie de joya en la frente, era Zarbon uno de los criminales más buscados por el universo_**

Gerkin ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Frost algo molesto

Eso da igual, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué está hablando con uno de los criminales más buscados del universo como si nada?-dijo Gerkin

Zarbon, te llamo después-dijo Frost

Hai, Frost-sama-dijo Zarbon

 ** _Al decir eso la computadora se apago_**

Mira Gerkin lo que acabas de ver no lo debe saber nadie, así que haremos como si nada ha pasado aquí-dijo Frost

Nada de eso, ¿Por qué hace esto Frost-sama? ¿Qué acaso no le importa lo que pensara la gente? ¿Qué pensarían al ver al héroe de la galaxia haciendo negocios con un criminal?-dijo Gerkin

JAJAJAJAJAJA-Frost comenzó a reír como loco-Por favor Gerkin, a mí nunca me ha interesado eso de ser héroe ni la paz

¿Qué?-dijo Gerkin sorprendido

Veras yo he fingido todo eso por varios años para que no se dieran cuenta sobre mi verdadera naturaleza-dijo Frost

¿A qué se refiere?-dijo Gerkin

Muy simple, yo era el que hacia esas guerras, mandaba a un grupo de piratas espaciales para que ocasionaran caos y luego ir yo a derrotarlos para verme como un héroe-dijo Frost sorprendiendo más a Gerkin- Después de eso compraba lo que quedaba del planeta para tenerlo bajo mi control

Eres un maldito, entonces eso quiere decir ¿Qué nos has usado para hacer tu trabajo sucio?-dijo Grkin molesto

Me alegra que lo hayas entendido rápido-dijo Frost levantando su mano derecha y con un dedo apunto al pecho de Gerkin-Ahora que lo sabes no tengo opción que matarte, es una lástima ya que eras un buen soldado, pero descuida le diré a tu esposa que moriste como un héroe

 ** _Gerkin estaba a segundos de morir pero el no moriría tan fácil, creo una esfera de energía en su mano derecha y la lanzó a la computadora_**

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Creo una explosión y una nube de humo en la habitación, Frost no podía ver nada y eso fue aprovechado por Gerkin que salió corriendo de ahí, Gerkin corrió hacia las naves de escape pero del camino se tropezó con Thoma_**

Gerkin, ¿Por qué corres así?-dijo Thoma

Thoma, debemos irnos ahora al planeta Sadara-dijo Gerkin

¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo?-dijo Thoma

H descubierto algo terrible, debemos ir al planeta Sadara a informarle a nuestra gente-dijo Gerkin

¿De que est…..¡GHAAAH!

 ** _El pecho de Thoma fue perforado por un rayo de energía haciendo que escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo. Gerkin volteo a ver atrás y vio a Frost que estaba acompañado por su ejercito_**

 _¿Ellos lo sabían?-pensó Gerkin_

 ** _Gerkin agarro a Thoma y corrió hacia una nave mientras que era seguido por Frost y sus ex compañeros, ellos llegaron al lugar donde estaban tres naves de escape que tenían formas esféricas_**

¿A esto…te referías?-dijo Thoma débilmente

Sí, descubrí que ese maldito no es más que un criminal que inicia las guerras y luego compra los planetas, es por eso que debemos ir al planeta Sadara y decirles esto-dijo Gerkin

Ya veo-dijo Thoma

 ** _Thoma se separo de Gerkin y a duras penas se podría mantener de pie_**

¿Qué haces Thoma? Debemos irnos-dijo Gerkin

Yo me quedare….tú vete-dijo Thoma

¿Qué?-dijo Gerkin sorprendido

Como estoy….no seré más que un estorbo….tú ve al planeta Sadara y…..avisares a nuestros compañeros sobre esto-dijo Thoma

De acuerdo-dijo Gerkin subiendo a la nave-Jamás te olvidare amigo

Solo quiero pedirte….un favor Gerkin-dijo Thoma

¿Cuál?-dijo Gerkin

Cuida…a mí hijo-dijo Thoma

Tenlo por seguro-dijo Gerkin

 ** _Gerkin puso las coordenadas en la nave y rápidamente despego, Frost llego al lugar junto con su ejército_**

Ustedes….no pasaran-dijo Thoma

JAJAJA por favor Thoma, con esa condición que tienes te mataremos sin ningún problema e iremos de inmediato por Gerkin-dijo Frost

Eso lo se….es por eso que no los enfrentare-dijo Thoma creando esferas de energía en sus manos

 ** _Thoma lanzo las dos esferas hacia las dos naves y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Las dos naves explotaron al recibir los ataques de Thoma haciendo enojar a Frost_**

Ahora…no lo podrán alcanzar-dijo Thoma

 ** _Frost tomo a Thoma del cuello con su mano izquierda y lo levanto_**

Tú y Gerkin ya me tienen harto-dijo Frost

 ** _Frost levanto su mano derecha y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Cuatro horas después_**

 ** _Planeta Sadara_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _La nave de Gerkin cayo lejos de la ciudad del planeta creando un cráter en el suelo, la puerta de la nave se abrió y Gerkin salió de ella, el rápidamente se fue volando hacia la ciudad y en unos minutos aterrizo en un bar, él entro al bar en donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros_**

¡Miren es Gerkin, por fin a regresado!-grito un saiyajin

¡Tráiganle comida, debe estar hambriento por la guerra!-grito una mujer

¡Denle algo de beber!-grito otro saiyajin

¡No, escúchenme todos!-grito Gerkin sorprendiendo a todos-¡Hemos vivido una mentira, Frost een realidad es un criminar! ¡Él crea las guerras! ¡El mismo me lo dijo!

¡…..!

 ** _Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que….._**

¡JAAJAJAJAJA!-todos se echaron a reír

¡No sabía que contaras buenos chistes Gerkin!-grito un saiyajin

¡Tantas guerras te han afectado la cabeza!-grito otro saiyajin

 ** _Ellos siguieron riéndose haciendo enojar a Gerkin_**

¡Son unos imbéciles!-grito Gerkin callando a todos-¡Lo que les digo es verdad pero si no me creen es cosa suya! ¡Yo trate de advertirles!

 ** _Al decir eso salió del bar y se dirigió a su casa, después de correr unos minutos llego a su casa, entro y vio a su esposa que estaba cargando a su hijo_**

Gerkin ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes así?-dijo Sharotto viendo como su esposo venia muy alterado

No hay tiempo para explicar Sharotto, ven conmigo-dijo Gerkin

¿Pero porque? Dime ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Sharotto

No hay tiempo-dijo Gerkin tomándola de la mano

 ** _Gerkin tomo a Sharotto y a su hijo, salieron de la casa para ir al un terreno rocoso y baldío lejos de la ciudad_**

¡Wuuaa! ¡Wuaa!

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a llorar y Sharotto lo arrullo_**

Tranquilo Zaiko, no pasa nada-dijo Sharotto arrullando a Zaiko

Llegamos-dijo Gerkin deteniéndose

 ** _Delante de ellos estaba la nave en la que cual Gerkin había llegado, Gerkin abrió la nave y comenzó a escribir las coordenadas del lugar en donde viajara_**

Bien las coordenadas están listas, dame a Zaiko-dijo Gerkin

No te daré a nuestro hijo hasta que me explique lo que está pasando-dijo Sharotto

Lo que pasa es que Frost es un mentiroso, es un maldito que comienza las guerras a nuestras espaldas-dijo Gerkin

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Sharotto

Descubrí que en realidad es un criminal, el inicia las guerras y luego las termina para comprar lo que quedo de los planetas a un bajo precio-dijo Gerkin

No, no debe ser verdad, Frost-sama es la persona más amable que existe en el universo-dijo Sharotto

Yo igual pensé lo mismo hasta que vi su verdadera forma-dijo Gerkin-Sharotto, él me vio de seguro viene a matarme o a destruir el planeta al saber que fue descubierto. Es por eso que quiero enviar a Zaiko a un planeta seguro

Aun no puedo creerte-dijo Sharotto

Confía en mí, lo único que quiero es que mi hijo este a salvo-dijo Gerkin

Muy bien, pero si estas equivocado iré por él-dijo Sharotto

 ** _Sharotto metió a su hijo a la nave y le dio un beso en la frente_**

Se fuerte hijo, si tu padre está equivocado iré por ti-dijo Sharotto

 ** _Gerkin cerró la nave y esta rápidamente despego fuera del planeta Sadara, Sharotto se encontraba llorando al ver como la nave se alejaba del planeta, Gerkin se acerco a ella y la abrazo_**

No llores Sharotto, él estará bien, nació con un poder de diez mil-dijo Gerkin

¿A qué planeta lo enviaste?-dijo Sharotto

 ** _Los dos regresaron a la ciudad y vieron como sus compañeros estaba corriendo a un lado a otro, Gerkin sujeto a un saiyajin y le pregunto…_**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Gerkin

Frost-sama viene de visita, tenemos que preparar un buena bienvenida-dijo el saiyajin yéndose de ahí

Gerkin-dijo Sharotto abrazándolo

Tranquila, no permitiré que nada te pase-dijo Gerkin

Oye, ¿Qué paso con Thoma? Él fue contigo-dijo Sharotto

Él se sacrifico para que pudiera decirles sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Frost-dijo Gerkin

No puede ser-dijo Sharotto mientras lloraba

 ** _Gerkin abrazo más fuerte a Sharotto hasta que vio una gran sombra que venía del cielo, miro arriba y vio la nave de Frost. Gerkin pudo ver a sus compañeros seguían decorando para la llegada de Frost. No podía creer que ninguno de ellos no le habían creído, en ese momento recordó a Thoma y su última voluntad que era que cuidara a su hijo y de cómo se había sacrificado para que él le dijera a los demás sobre lo de Frost_**

 ** _Gerkin se separo de Sharotto y le dio un beso en los labios sorprendiendo a su esposa, después de unos segundos rompió el beso y miro a su esposa_**

Sharotto, fuiste mi amor de mi vida y me diste un hijo, me has hecho tan feliz-dijo Gerkin

Gerkin, que cosas dices-dijo Sharotto sonorjada

Es por eso y más que no puedo permitir que Frost destruya el planeta-dijo Gerkin antes de irse volando hacia la nave de Frost

¡GERKIN!-grito Sharotto

¡¿Qué está haciendo?!-grito un saiyajin

¡¿Piensa atacar a Frost-sama?!-grito una mujer

¡Detengámoslo!-grito otro saiyajin

 ** _Un grupo de saiyajins volaron hacia donde estaba Gerkin y lo sujetaron_**

¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?-dijo un saiyajin

¿Acaso has perdido la razón?-dijo otro saiyajin

Yo estoy tratando de defender el planeta así que….¡Suéltenme!-grito Gerkin

 ** _Gerkin expulso una ráfaga de energía que hizo que sus compañeros los soltaran, Gerkin sigruio su camino hacia la nave de Frost pero vio como los soldados estaban saliendo de la nave, los soldados apuntaron con sus armas a Gerkin y les lanzaron varios rayos_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Los rayos golpearon a Gerkin creando una explosión y una nube de humo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Del humo salió Gerkin con sus ropas rasgadas y golpeo a un soldado para seguir su camino, todos los soldados se lanzaron contra él pero Gerkin se encargaba de ellos lanzándoles ráfagas de energía y golpes_**

 ** _Dentro de la nave_**

 ** _Frost se encontraba junto con dos soldados mirando como Gerkin se hacía cargo de sus soldados con mucha facilidad_**

Soldados, quiero que abran la compuerta de arriba-dijo Frost

Pero los soldados aun no han terminado-dijo un soldado

 **¡BAAM!**

 ** _Un rayo de energía perforo el pecho del soldado haciendo que cayera muerto, Frost miro al otro soldado_**

Sí señor, lo que usted diga-dijo el soldado

 ** _Con Gerkin_**

 ** _Gerkin se encontraba haciéndose camino derrotando a los soldados de Frost, pero varios soldados lo sujetaron con fuerza haciendo que no se moviera, Gerkin miro la nave de Frost y vio que ya le faltaba poco_**

¡Frost!-grito Gerkin

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Gerkin expulso una ráfaga de energía desasiéndose de los soldados pero rápidamente otros soldados lo sujetaron pero aun así siguió hasta llegar a la nave de Frost_**

¡Frost! ¡Sal de tu nave! ¡Maldito, jamás te perdonare!-grito Gerkin

 ** _En ese momento la compuerta de la nave se abrió y de ahí salió Frost, todos los soldados se sorprendieron y soltaron a Gerkin_**

No permitiré que destruyas el planeta Sadara-dijo Gerkin-Yo mismo te detendré-dijo Gerkin creando una esfera de energía de color verde en su mano derecha

 ** _Frost simplemente levanto un dedo de su mano derecha y creó una esfera de energía del tamaño de un grano de arroz_**

¡Sera tú fin!-grito Gerkin lanzándole la esfera de energía

 ** _La esfera se acercaba a Frost y este no se movía, de repente la esfera que tenia en su dedo se volvió más grande absorbiendo el ataque de Gerkin_**

 ****¿Qué hizo?-dijo Gerkin sorprendido

 ** _La esfera de Frost se hizo cada vez más y más grande, Frost solo sonrió y lanzo su esfera hacia Gerkiny sus soldados, ninguno tenía salvación, todos fueron golpeados por la gran esfera de energía de Frost. Las ropas de Gerkin se destruyeron y estaba al borde de la muerte_**

Za…Zaiko-dijo Gerkin

 ** _En ese momento por una extraña razón tuve la imagen de un hombre pelinegro parecido a él que estaba enfrente de Frost, en la cara de Gerkin solo se formo una sonría ya que sabia quien era_**

¡Zaiko!

 ** _La esfera de energía choco con el planeta Sadara matando a todos los saiyajins que se encontraban del planeta_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El planeta Sadara exploto en miles de pedazos, Frost solo se encontraba riendo por lo que habia hecho_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _Planeta Tierra_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _En una de las ciudades de Japón se encontraba un templo donde vivía una familia, ahí se encontraban Shuri Himejia que era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta su espalda, ella vivía junto su esposo Baraquiel que era un hombre de cabello negro y con una barba y además de ser un líder de los ángeles caídos. Los dos habían tenido una hija a la cual nombraron Akeno, ella se parecía bastante a su madre, ella tenía cuatro años._**

 ** _Los tres se encontraban tomando té dentro del templo hasta que…._**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

 ** _Se escucho algo estrellarse contra la tierra y fue muy cerca de donde estaban, los tres salieron del templo y fueron al lugar de donde había venido el impacto. Fueron al bosque y ahí se encontraron con una nave espacial con forma de esfera que había creado un gran cráter con su impacto_**

Mamá ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Akeno escondiéndose detrás de su madre

No losé cariño-dijo Shuri

¡Wuuaa! ¡Wuuaa!

 ** _Los tres se sorprendieron a escuchar el llanto de un bebe, la compuerta de la nave se abrió dejando ver a un bebe de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros_**

Es un bebe-dijo Shuri corriendo en donde estaba el bebe

Espera Shuri-dijo Baraquiel tratando de detenerla

 ** _Shuri llego donde estaba el bebe y lo cargo_**

No llores, todo está bien-dijo Shuri arrullando al bebe

Shuri, bajo a ese bebe-dijo Baraquiel

¿Por qué debería? Es un bebe que está solo en el bosque-dijo Shuri

Ese bebe vino de esa nave, no sabemos que es en realidad-dijo Baraquiel

Es un bebe indefenso-dijo Shuri

 ** _Mientras los dos estaban discutiendo, Akeno se acerco a la nave y sin querer presiono un botón que soltó un holograma de Sharotto la cual estaba llorando, Baraquiel y Shuri dejaron de discutir y vieron el holograma_**

 _*Zaiko, tú padre tenía razón. Frost es un maldito criminal y viene a destruir el planeta Sadara junto con los saiyajins- detrás de ella se podía ver una gigantesca bola de poder que cada vez se hacía más grande-Quiero que seas fuerte hijo, tú debes volverte fuerte para vengar al planeta Sadara y la raza saiyajin. A la persona que este viendo esto, por favor cuida bien a mi hijo. Eso es todo hijo, te quiero*-al final se ve como todo el suelo explota junto con Sharotto_

 ** _En los ojos de Shuri había lágrimas al ver a aquella mujer que se había sacrificado por salvar a su hijo_**

Baraquiel, nos quedaremos con él-dijo Shuri

¿Qué?-dijo Baraquiel sorprendido

Ya me oíste, nos quedaremos con él y lo criaremos como si fuera nuestro hijo-dijo Shuri

Pero Shuri…

¿Entonces será mi hermano?-dijo Akeno

Así es Akeno, Zaiko será tú hermano-dijo Shuri

Yaay, tengo un hermano-dijo Akeno feliz

¿Mi opinión no cuenta o qué?-dijo Baraquiel

En este momento no-dijo Shuri

 ** _Baraquiel se rindió y acepto que cuidaran al bebe, los tres regresaron al templo con un nuevo integrante para su familia y dando comienzo a esta historia_**

 ** _FIN_**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Capitulo 23_**

 ** _Akeno y Zaiko estaban en el templo delante de Baraquiel, Akeno tenía una mirada seria mientras observaba a Baraquiel, Ziako por otra parte se le quedo viendo como si nada_**

Akeno, Zaiko, quiero hablar con ustedes-dijo Baraquiel

No te dirijas a nosotros tan a la ligera-dijo Akeno con odio en sus palabras

….-Zaiko simplemente se quedo callado

Me entere que tienen una relación ¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Baraquiel

¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos! ¡¿Qué derecho tienes para opinar al respecto?!-grito Akeno con odio

Yo soy su padre y….

¡Entonces, ¿Por qué no viniste en ese momento?!-grito Akeno-¡Tú dejaste morir a nuestra madre! ¡Zaiko me ha cuidado desde entonces! ¡Así que aléjate de nuestras vistas! ¡Tú no eres nuestro padre!

 ** _Baraquiel no dijo nada más y salió del templo_**

¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-dijo Akeno a Zaiko

….-Zaiko siguió callado

Zaiko, respóndeme ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-dijo Akeno

¿Por qué te sigues haciendo daño Akeno?-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh?-dijo Akeno confundida

¿Por qué niegas el afecto que aun le tienes?-dijo Zaiko

No sé de que hablas-dijo Akeno desviando la mirada

Aun no lo superas ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko-En aquel día cuando mamá murió

¿Cómo quieres que supere algo así? Yo no soy como tú-dijo Akeno

Tienes razón no lo eres, pero sé que puedes hacerlo Akeno-dijo Zaiko-Baraquiel vino aquí con buenas intenciones y tú solo le gritaste

No puedo perdonarlo Zaiko, por su culpa mamá murió-dijo Akeno

No Akeno, estas equivocada, mamá no murió por culpa de Baraquiel-dijo Zaiko mientras caminaba a la puerta del templo para luego abrirla-Muri por mi culpa, ya que se sacrifico para salvarme

Zaiko-dijo Akeno sorprendida

 ** _Zaiko salió del templo y cerró la puerta, él comenzó a caminar por el bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño lago donde estaba Baraquiel sentado, Zaiko se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado_**

Aun recuerdo este lago, aquí fue donde me enseñaste a nadar-dijo Zaiko

En ese entonces eras muy inquieto-dijo Baraquiel-Tú madre era la única que te podía controlar

Sí, mamá era muy dulce pero también era muy dura y estricta-dijo Zaiko-Solo quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor ni odio, sé que no fue tu intención que mamá muriera

En verdad lamento no haber estado ese día-dijo Baraquiel

No te preocupes por eso, yo también tengo culpa, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarla-dijo Zaiko

Dime algo Zaiko, ¿Cómo fue que te enterraste que no eras nuestro hijo?-dijo Baraquiel

Bueno eso era muy obvio a simple vista, pero tuve ayuda de alguien-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, siendo sincero, siempre supe que tú y Akeno terminarían así-dijo Baraquiel-Desde que eran niños eran muy unidos, incluso su madre pensaba que terminarían siendo una pareja en el futuro

Pues no se equivocaron-dijo Zaiko-Akeno y yo hemos estado saliendo por más de siete años

Es sorprendente como has crecido, pareces todo un hombre aun teniendo quince años-dijo Baraquiel

Técnicamente tengo diecinueve ya que entre por cuatro días a la cámara del tiempo, pero eso no importa-dijo Zaiko-Quiero hablar sobre Akeno, ella en verdad no te odia, solo que aun no supera lo de mamá

No la culpa, tiene derecho a odiarme-dijo Baraquiel

Lo importante es que tienen que hablar sobre eso, sé que puede ser necia y ruda pero en realidad te sigue queriendo-dijo Zaiko

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Baraquiel levantándose-Debo hablar con ella

Bien-dijo Zaiko levantándose-Pero te aconsejo que sea mañana ya que en este momento no creo que te escuche

De acuerdo volveré mañana-dijo Baraquiel

 ** _Los siguieron charlando por un tiempo más sin darse cuenta que Akeno estaba cerca de ahí, ella estaba escondida detrás de un árbol y había desaparecido su Ki para no ser detectada por Zaiko, ella solo se quedo callada y escucho toda la conversación para después regresar al templo_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko regreso al templo y al entrar noto un aroma que no había olido desde hace mucho tiempo, el fue a la cocina y vio a Akeno que llevaba un delantal, en la estufa había una olla del cual expulsaba un aroma delicioso_**

Mmm….¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-dijo Zaiko

Así es-dijo Akeno abriendo la olla

 ** _Zaiko se acerco a ver el contenido de la olla y vio que había pollo y patatas_**

Pollo y patatas, solo lo haces en mi cumpleaños ¿Por qué lo hiciste el día de hoy?-dijo Zaiko

Bueno digamos que hoy estoy de muy buen humor-dijo Akeno mientras tomaba unos palillos y agarraba un pedazo de pollo para ponerlo delante de Zaiko-Di "Ah"

Ah-dijo Zaiko mientras cerraba los ojos y abría la boca

 ** _Akeno debes de darle la comida le dio un beso sorprendiendo al saiyajin, el beso unos cuantos segundos hasta que Akeno se separo de Zaiko y miro que este estaba sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo_**

¿Y eso porque fue?-dijo Ziako sonriendo

Ya te lo dije, estoy de muy buen humor-dijo Akeno sonriendo

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Baraquiel estaba delante del templo, camino hasta la entrada, él iba tocar la puerta pero esta se abrió dejando ver a Zaiko y a Akeno que lo estaban esperando_**

Pasa, te estábamos esperando-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Baraquiel entro al templo y los tres fueron donde estaba un pequeña mesa para sentarse, hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que Baraquiel hablo_**

Akeno, se que me odias por no haber estado ese día y por no estar con ustedes todo ese tiempo, no hubo ningún día en que no pensara en ustedes dos, sé bien que he fallado como padre y tal vez no merezca que me perdones, pero quiero que sepas que realmente lo siento-dijo Baraquiel

No, la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo-dijo Akeno-En aquel día no pensé bien las cosas, de inmediato te culpe, fui invadida por el odio y rencor por culpa de aquellos que mataron a mamá, realmente sentía tanto odio que te culpe a ti, lo siento papá

 ** _Baraquiel se alegro al escuchar que Akeno lo hubiera llamado "Papá", los dos se levantaron y se dieron un tierno abrazo y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, Zaiko solo sonrió al ver que "su padre" y Akeno habían arreglado las cosas_**

 ***Toc* *Toc***

 ** _Alguien llamo a la puerta, Baraquiel y AKeno rompieron el abrazo y se limpiaron las lagrimas mientras que Zaiko se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla vio a Ophis, Cattleya, Reynalle, Kalawarner y Mittelt que estaban siendo acompañadas por los lideres de todas las facciones, a Zaiko no le agrado mucho ver a los líderes del Olimpo, Yokai y Asgard_**

Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿Con ellos?-dijo Zaiko mientras miraba a los lideres

Tal como te dijimos, tienes que darles la oportunidad para ayudarnos-dijo Ophis

No losé, a simple vista que no todos son guerreros, solo esos dos-dijo Zaiko mientras señalaba a Odín y a Zeus

Solo dales una oportunidad, ellos en realidad quieren ayudar-dijo Cattleya

Bien, díganme algo ¿Qué tan fuerte son?-dijo Zaiko

Nuestros poderes están arriba que los demonios, ángeles y caídos-dijo Zeus

También nuestros ejércitos son los más fuertes-dijo Odín

Ya veo, pero no creo que superen a los soldados de Gid, ellos tienen un nivel de pelea de veinte mil para arriba-dijo Zaiko-Creo que tengo una idea

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

¿Quieres que Zastin y mis guerreros entrenar a sus ejércitos?-dijo Gid

 ** _Zaiko había llevado a los lideres a la Corporación Capsula, él le pidió a Gid que si Zastin y sus guerreros entrenaran a los ejércitos de las demás facciones, eso lo tomo por sorpresa_**

Sí, así será más fácil enfrentarnos a Frost ¿No crees?-dijo Zaiko

Mmm…en eso tienes razón, puede que eso nos ayude-dijo Gid-Zastin, tú y los demás entrenaran los ejércitos de las facciones para la batalla contra Frost

Entendido Lord Deviluke-dijo Zastin

Bien, solo deben traer sus ejércitos y Zastin y mis soldados los prepararan para la batalla-dijo Gid

Ya lo escucharon, deberán traer a sus ejércitos para que los preparen-dijo Zaiko viendo a los líderes de las facciones

¡Hai!-gritaron todos ellos

Zaiko-kun-dijo Miguel acercándose a él

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko

Yo tengo una hermana que quiere entrenar contigo ¿Podrías entrenarla?-dijo Miguel

Ya veo, muy bien la entrenare pero te diré de una vez que soy muy estricto-dijo Zaiko

Yo también tengo a alguien que quiere entrenar contigo, se llama Rossweisse, ella es buena en las batallas-dijo Odín

Bien ¿Alguien tiene a alguien que quiera entrenar conmigo?-dijo Zaiko

Yo-dijo Yasaka-Mi hija se interesa entrenar contigo, ella es pequeña pero es buena peleadora

De acuerdo, mañana traigan a sus ejércitos y a esas personas para entrenar-dijo Zaiko

¡Hai!-gritaron todos de nuevo

¡Por fin terminamos!-grito Bulma

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Bulma y a Tights que se estaban acercando a ellos con una caja metálica_**

Por fin terminamos el transmisor, solo tenemos que llevarlo al espacio y activarlo-dijo Tights

Ya veo, yo lo llevare-dijo Zaiko tomando la caja

Bien, toma esto-dijo Bulma dándole un control que tenía un botón rojo-Debes soltarlo lejos del sistema solar para que funcione y cuando lo sueltes en el espacio, oprime el botón y se activara

Entendido-dijo Zaiko

¿Quieres que te llevemos en una nave?-dijo Gid

No es necesario, yo puedo respirar en el espacio-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh?-dijo Gid sorprendido

 ** _De repente Zaiko fue rodeado por un campo de energía de color verde, él rápidamente despego directo al espacio, en cuestión de unos segundos llego al espacio, él se comenzó a alejarse del planeta y del sistema solar tal como le dijo Bulma, cuando se separo del sistema solar, desapareció su campo de energía, Zaiko trato de mantener la respiración y soltó la caja_**

 ** _Al soltarla creo de nuevo su campo de energía y volvió a respirar, saco el control que Bulma le dio y presiono el botón, de repente de la caja salió una antena satelital dando a entender que estaba activado. Zaiko al ver que ya habia hecho su parte decidió regresar, él comenzó a detectar el Ki de Gid para regresar pero le resultaba algo difícil hasta que lo consiguió y rápidamente desapareció de ahí_**

 ** _En la Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Todos estaban en el jardín esperando a Zaiko hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el apareció delante de ellos, él desapareció de campo de energía y vio a los demás_**

El transmisor esta activado-dijo Zaiko

Bien, todo está listo-dijo Bulma

Espera, ¿Cómo es que transmitiremos la verdadera naturaleza de Frost sin cámaras?-dijo GId

No te preocupes, pensamos en eso-dijo Tights-Creamos pequeñas cámaras que parecen insectos para que transmitan todo

Ya veo, son muy astutas-dijo Gid

No por nada somos novias del ser más fuerte del planeta-dijo Bulma

Bien ya que el problema del transmisor está resuelto, Ophis-dijo Zaiko llamando a la dragona

¿Sí?-dijo Ophis

Creo que ya es hora de que conozca a Great Red-dijo Zaiko

¡¿Eehhhh?!-gritaron todas las facciones sorprendidas

 ** _En la cara de Ophis tan solo se formo una sonrisa_**

De acuerdo-dijo Ophis

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _Zaiko, Ophis y Cattleya se encontraban caminando por uno de los bosques del inframundo buscando a Great Red_**

¿Estás segura que es por aquí?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, puedo percibir su presencia-dijo Ophis

Zaiko ¿Estás seguro que quiere pelear contra Great Red?-dijo Cattleya

Sí, hace tiempo que quiero conocerlo y que quiero pelear con él-dijo Zaiko

Pero es el dragón y criatura más fuerte que existe-dijo Cattleya

Eso lo quiero ver-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Ellos siguieron caminando por unos minutos hasta que Ophis se detuvo_**

Hemos llegado, es aquí-dijo Ophis

Estás segura Ophis, yo solo veo arboles-dijo Zaiko

Estoy muy segura-dijo Ophis

 ** _De repente el cielo se rompió y apareció un enorme agujero, en él se podría ver un enorme dragón rojo_**

¿Ese es Great Red?-dijo Zaiko

Así es, él fue quien me expulso de mi hogar-dijo Ophis

Ya veo, expulsa un gran poder pero nada que pueda controlar-dijo Zaiko

¿Pelearas ya?-dijo Cattleya

Primero hablare con él y tratare de arreglar las cosas-dijo Zaiko

Sera inútil-dijo Ophis

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Zaiko

Él es muy arrogante, no escucha a nadie porque cree que para él son más que insectos-dijo Ophis

Aun así tratare-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko voló hasta Great Red y comenzó hablar_**

Oye Great Red-dijo Zaiko-Quiero hablar contigo

…..

Quiero saber porque le quitaste su hogar a Ophis-dijo Zaiko

…

 ** _Zaiko se comenzó a enojar al ser ignorado por el dragón_**

¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-grito Zaiko

Te lo dije, él no te escuchara-dijo Ophis

Bien, entonces-dijo Zaiko creando una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha-No me dejas otra opción

 ** _Zaiko lanzo la esfera de Ki hacia a Great Red_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 **¡ROOOAAAAARR!**

 ** _Great Red soltó un rugido de dolor al recibir un poderoso ataque en su espalda_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Great Red cayó al suelo por recibir tal ataque, él estaba molesto porque alguien lo había atacado, se levanto del suelo y miro al cielo_**

 **¡¿Quién se atreve a atacarme?!-** grito Great Red furioso

Vaya, por fin me prestas atención-dijo Zaiko

 **¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! Y ¡¿Qué te da derecho para atacarme?!-** grito Great Red

Yo soy Son Zaiko y vengo a derrótate para que le regreses a Ophis su hogar-dijo Zaiko

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado y perdonen si fue algo corto, le prometo que el siguiente sera más largo y también actualizare mi fanfic de "El regreso de la raza saiyajin" solo quería decirles que he estado pensando que para mi otro fanfic, he estado pensando meter algunas cosas de Gt, como la saga de los dragones malignos, también les diré que Broly regresara y con mucho más poder y toda la familia de Vegetto y Gogeta tendrán que pelear contra él, y también hare una saga sobre un torneo universal, quisiera que dejen en los comentarios lo que opinan de estas ideas, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	25. Chapter 24

**_Capitulo 24_**

 **¿Qué vienes a derrotarm? Jajajaja-** dijo Great Red riendo- **No me hagas reir, alguien como tú no me vencerá**

Sí estas tan seguro de eso, ven y ataque-dijo Zaiko haciéndole señas para que lo atacara

 **¡Te arrepentirás por haberme atacado!-** grito Great Red furioso

 ** _El gran dragón voló hacia Zaiko a gran velocidad, Grat Red abrió su boca para comerse a Zaiko pero…._**

 **¡PAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una fuerte patada ocasionando que algunos dientes del dragón se rompieran_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Great Red cayó al suelo creando un gran cráter y haciendo que temblara, el comenzó a levantarse y vio como Zaiko se aproximaba a él a gran velocidad, Great Red movió su cola y…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Great Red intento darle a Zaiko un golpe con su cola pero el saiyajin la detuvo sin ninguna dificultad sorprendiendo al dragón, Zaiko uso su fuerza para levantarlo y comenzó a girar._**

 ** _Cattleya está sorprendida al ver como Zaiko estaba humillando a Great Red sin dificultad, Ophis solo estaba disfrutando el espectacular, estaba feliz al ver a Great Red siendo humillado por Zaiko_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko soltó a Great Red contra unas montañas haciendo que estas se destruyeran y cayeran sobre él, Great Red se levanto muy furioso por ser humillado por Zaiko, él miro a Zaiko y vio que estaba sonriendo y haciéndole señas para que lo atacara, eso lo hizo enojar aun más_**

 ** _Great Red abrió su boca y comenzó a formar una extraña esfera de energía de color rojo_**

 **¡Muere!-** grito Great Red lanzando una gran esfera de energía de color rojo

 ** _Zaiko simplemente se quedo parado en donde estaba y extendió su mano derecha_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko detuvo la esfera con su mano dejando en Shock a Great Red_**

¡HAAAAAH!-grito Zaiko expulsando Ki

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko destruyo la esfera de energía dejando sumamente sorprendido a Great Red_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Zaiko

 **No creas que ya has ganado-** dijo Great Red lanzándose contra Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le estaba una paliza a Great Red, el dragón no podía defenderse de los golpes de Zaiko. Cattleya y Ophis estaban en el suelo sentadas viendo como Zaiko estaba golpeando a Great Red_**

No puedo creer lo que veo-dijo Cattleya sorprendida

Era de esperarse que Zaiko fuera superior a Great Red-dijo Ophis comiendo palomitas

¿De dónde sacaste eso?-dijo Cattleya señalando las palomitas de Ophis

Las traje para ver como humillaban a ese dragón, ¿Quieres?-dijo Ophis ofreciéndole palomitas

Gracias-dijo Cattleya agarrando palomitas

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Great Red cayó al suelo muy herido, tenía moretones en todo su cuerpo y le faltaba algunos dientes, el estaba por levantarse pero…_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 **¡GHAAAAH!** -vomito mucha sangre al recibir un fuerte rodillazo de Zaiko en su estomago

 ** _Zaiko se separo de Great Red para que se recuperara, el dragón se levanto poco a poco y miro a Zaiko con odio, estaba sumamente furioso por como lo estaba humillando, el en un rápido movimiento quiso atacarlo con su cola pero Zaiko la volvió a sujetar_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko en un rápido movimiento derribo a Great Red, él aun tenía su cola entre sus manos, así que comenzó a jalar de ella_**

 **¿Q…Q…Que estás haciendo?-** dijo Great Red con miedo en sus voz

Ya lo veras-dijo Zaiko jalando más fuerte

 **¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!-** grito Great Red

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡ROOAAAAR!**

 ** _Great Red soltó un rugido de dolor cuando Zaiko le arranco su cola, la sangre comenzó a surgir del lugar en donde antes estaba su cola, Cattleya se sorprendió de lo rudo y violento que estaba siendo Zaiko mientras que Ophis tan solo estaba sonriendo_**

 ** _Zaiko lanzó la cola de Great Red en donde estaban las chicas y hablo_**

Chicas, hoy comeremos cola de dragón-dijo Zaiko

 **¡Maldito!-** grito Great Red lanzándose contra Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko no se movió de donde estaba y solo espero a Great Red, el dragón abrió su boca y…._**

 **¡CRONCH!**

 ** _Zaiko fu devorado por Great Red, Cattleya se quedo en shock por lo que vio mientras que Ophis se quedo viendo a Great Red_**

 **Jajajaja idiota, te confiaste-** dijo Great Red mientras reía y antes de ver a Ophis- **Alguien tan débil como tú nunca volverá a esa dimensión, no eres digna**

¡Maldito!-grito Cattleya dispuesta en ir a atacar a Great Red pero Ophis la detuvo-¡Suéltame Ophis! ¡Tengo que matarlo por comerse a Zaiko!

Cálmate Cattleya, Zaiko no será vencido por una estupidez como esa-dijo Ophis

Pero….

Créeme lo conozco bien y él no se dejaría vencer por algo así-dijo Ophis

 **Jajajaja ese estúpido humano se confió, él no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra mí jajaja-** dijo Great Red mientras reía

 **¡PAAAMM!**

Great Red vomito sangre al sentir un fuerte golpe dentro de su estomago

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡GHAAAAHH! ¿Qué está sucediendo?-** dijo Great Red

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡GHAAAHH! Maldición, ese maldito sigue vivo-** dijo Great Red

 **_De repente en el estomago de Great Red comenzó a brillar de color azul_**

 **¿Qué está pasando?-** dijo Great Red

¡KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

 **¡BOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _El estomago de Great Red fue atravesado por un Kamehameha dejando un grana agujero del cual salió Zaiko_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Great Red cayó al suelo, él estaba al borde de la muerte, en cuestión de segundos moriría, el miro al cielo y vio como Zaiko comenzaba a descender_**

 **¿Q…Q…Quien demonios eres tú?-** dijo Great Red antes de cerrar los ojos

 ** _Great Red había muerto, Zaiko llego al suelo y rápidamente Cattleya y Ophis fueron a abrazarlo_**

¡Lo hiciste! ¡Ganaste!-grito Cattleya emocionada

Jamás dude que ganarías-dijo Ophis

Chicas si fuera ustedes no me acercaría mucho, estuve en el estomago de un dragón-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Las dos se separaron de Zaiko y vieron el cadáver de Great Red_**

Ahora podrás regresar a tu hogar-dijo Zaiko

Sí, muchas gracias, en verdad cumpliste tú promesa-dijo Ophis

No debes agradecerme, solo hice lo correcto-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo de Great Red?-dijo Cattleya

Mmm…tengo una idea-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mientras en la Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Todos estaban en el gran jardín esperando a Zaiko, el club del ocultismo, el consejo estudiantil y los miembros de la ex brigada del caos estaban esperando al saiyajin para iniciar el entrenamiento, también se encontraban los líderes de las fracciones, después que Zaiko dijo que quería conocer a Great Red se quedaron para saber que habría hecho_**

 ** _Después de unos minutos de espera, Zaiko, Ophis y Cattleya aparecieron pero traían algo que sorprendió a todos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Zaiko traía consigo el cadáver de Great Red_**

¿Quién quiere comer dragón asado?-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

¡¿Great Red?!-gritaron todos los demonios y lideres sorprendidos

Tu….Tu…Tu derrotaste a Great Red-dijo Odín sorprendido

¿Co…Como es eso posible?-dijo Zeus al igual que Odín

No fue difícil, no era tan fuerte-dijo Zaiko soltando el cuerpo del dragón

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _El cuerpo del dragón hizo temblar un poco el suelo_**

Oye Gid, ¿No quieres comer algo de dragón?-dijo Zaiko

Se ve que su carne es deliciosa, ¿Qué dices Sephie?-dijo Gid mirando a su esposa

Mmm….pido una pierna-dijo Sephie

¿Se lo van a comer?-dijo Valí

Sí ¿Por qué no? Ya he comido dinosaurios y quiero saber cómo sabe la carne de un dragón-dijo Zaiko

Yo hare la fogata-dijo Ophis

Yo iré por unas bebidas-dijo Cattleya

Yo preparare la carne-dijo Akeno

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _En una gran fogata estaba el cuerpo de Great Red, Zaiko le estaba dando vueltas para que quedara muy bien cocinado_**

Listo, la carne ya está-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Todos comenzaron a servirse carne en sus paltos y comenzaron a comer_**

Woow, está deliciosa-dijo Sephie

Su carne es muy suave y tierna-dijo Gid

Jamás pensé que Great Red fuera tan delicioso-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mientras que Zaiko y sus amigos comían, los líderes de las facciones solo se le quedaron viendo al saiyajin_**

Aun no puedo creer que él derrotara a Great Red-dijo Zeus

Sin duda su poder está fuera de nuestro alcance-dijo Odín

Sin duda es un chico muy interesante-dijo Yasaka

Ni siquiera lo intente-dijo Azazel

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Zeus

No se hagan los tontos, estaban planeando como traer a Zaiko a sus facciones ¿Verdad?-dijo Azazel

¿Y que sí así es?-dijo Yasaka

Pierden el tiempo, él no se unirá aun si le ofrecen todo lo que tengan, a él no le importa esas cosas-dijo Azazel

¿Cómo sabes tanto de él Azazel?-dijo Odín

Yo lo he conocido desde que era niño, ya que era hijo de uno de mis subordinados-dijo Azazel

¿De uno de tus subordinados?-dijo Yasaka

Sí, era hijo de Baraquiel, no es su hijo de sangre claro, es su hijo adoptivo-dijo Azazel

Ya veo, creo que a ese chico si se le puede convencer-dijo Zeus

Pierden su tiempo, Zaiko no es de esos chicos que les importa las riquezas, nobleza o mujeres-dijo Azazel-Pero si quieren convencerlo tienen que convencer primero a su mujer

¿A su mujer?-dijo Odín

A ella-dijo Azazel señalando a Akeno que estaba sentada alado de Zaiko

¿Ella?-dijeron los lideres confundidos

Tal vez no sea tan fuerte pero les puedo asegurar que es la única mujer en el planeta que controla a Zaiko, ella ha sido la única que le ha hecho frente a Zaiko-dijo Azazel

Debes estar bromeando ¿Verdad?-dijo Odín

Si quieren no me crean pero les estoy diciendo la verdad, Zaiko incluso le tiene miedo cuando se enoja-dijo Azazel sorprendiendo a los líderes de las facciones

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula, el club del ocultismo, el consejo estudiantil y el grupo de Valí estaban listos para el entrenamiento pero Zaiko estaban esperando a sus nuevas alumnas_**

 ** _De repente aparecieron tres círculos mágicos en el suelo de los cuales aparecieron cuatro hermosas mujeres, una era peliblanca, la otra rubia, la otra era Yasaka que estaba acompañando a su hija_**

Lamentamos la demora-dijo Yasaka

Llegan a tiempo, l entrenamiento estaba por comenzar-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, ¿Ellas también entrenaran con nosotros?-dijo Akeno

Sí, ellas serán sus nuevas compañeras de entrenamiento, aunque-dijo Zaiko viendo a Yasaka- Pensé que solo querías que entrenara a tú hija

Etto….bueno yo también me quiero más fuerte para la guerra-dijo Yasaka

Está bien-dijo Zaiko entrando a la Corporación Capsula para luego salir con ropa que parecía ala suya-Quiero que se pongan esto-dijo dándole a cada una un par de ropa

 ** _Ellas al tomar la ropa les costó trabajo levantarla_**

¿Por qué es tan pesada?-dijo Yasaka

Es porque es ropa de entrenamiento, cada prenda pesa veinte kilos-dijo Zaiko

¡¿Veinte kilos?!-gritaron las cuatro sorprendidas

Digan que les estoy dando ventaja-dijo Zaiko antes de señalar a sus otros alumnos-Ellos comenzaron con el mismo peso y les fui aumentando el peso después de unos días, la ropa que ellos llevan pesa cincuenta kilos, así que dejen de quejarse y cámbiense

 ** _Las cuatro entraron a la Corporación capsula para cambiarse, después de unos minutos salieron usando la misma que Zaiko y los demás estaban usaban_**

Bien, ya que todos están listos comenzaremos con el entrenamiento-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de que hicieran doscientas flexiones, trescientas abdominales y de que le dieran treinta vueltas corriendo a toda la ciudad, Zaiko les dijo que lo atacaran con todo, Issei, Kiba y Valí activaron su Balance Breaker, Yasaka se había transformado en un gran zorro y todos los de atacaron con todo su poder pero aun así no le tocaban ni un pelo a Zaiko_**

 ** _Actualmente todos se encontraban atacando a Zaiko pero este solo esquivaba sus ataques sin ninguna dificultad_**

¡HAAAAAHHH!-Zaiko expulso una onda de Ki que hizo mandar a volar a todos

 ** _Todos cayeron al suelo, Yasaka regreso a su forma humana al caer al suelo, todos estaban cansados y agotados pero Issei y Valí se levantaron del suelo y se lanzaron contra Zaiko_**

 ** _Los dos le lanzaron golpes al saiyajin pero este solo los esquivaba, los dos siguieron lanzándole golpes hasta que Zaiko desapareció de su vista_**

¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo Issei

Desapareció-dijo Valí

 ** _De la nada, Zaiko apareció detrás de Issei, lo agarro de su cabeza y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Estrello su cabeza con la de Valí, haciendo que sus cascos se destruyeran por el impacto, los dos cayeron al suelo con chichones en sus frentes_**

¡Duele!-grito Issei mientras se sobaba el chichón

Tienes la cabeza muy dura-dijo Valí que tenía una pequeña lagrima en su ojo izquierdo

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, tomen un descanso-dijo Zaiko mientras caminaba donde estaba Akeno-¿Quieres ayuda?-dijo extendiéndole la mano

Gracias-dijo Akeno tomando la mano de Zaiko y este la levanto

No estuviste mal, ya que por fin aceptaste la sangre de ángel caído tú poder ha aumentado-dijo Zaiko

¿En verdad lo crees?-dijo Akeno

Sí pero-dijo Zaiko mirando a Koneko que se estaba levantando-¿Por qué aun no usas el poder de Nekomata?

¿Eh?-dijo Koneko sorprendida

Eres la hermana menor de Kuroka ¿No?, ¿Por qué no usas el mismo poder que ella?-dijo Zaiko

¡Eso no te importa!-grito Koneko antes de irse de ahí

Shirone-dijo Kuroka preocupada

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?-dijo Zaiko

No fue tu culpa Zaiko, es solo que a ella no le gusta usar su poder de Nekomata-dijo Akeno

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, eso solo te lo puede decir ella-dijo Akeno

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Todos se habían quedado en la Corporación Capsula a dormir, Zaiko se encontraba en su cama con sus chicas durmiendo tranquilamente, pero de repente le dio hambre y se despertó. Él se separo de las chicas y bajo de la cama para después ir a la cocina, pero por el camino escucho ruidos extraños que provenían del jardín, él se dirigió para ver de que se trataba y vio a Koneko que estaba dándole golpes a un árbol_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Koneko siguió golpeando el árbol hasta que lo derribo con una patada, ella tenía sudor en su frente y estaba muy cansada_**

Vaya, entrenando de noche-dijo Zaiko acercándose a ella

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Koneko en tono sombrío

Eso debería decírtelo a ti, ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo como todos los demás?-dijo Zaiko

Eso no te importa-dijo Koenko dándole la espalda

Es por tu poder de Nekomata ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PUUM!**

 ** _Koneko le lanzó una patada a Zaiko pero este la detuvo sin ningún problema_**

¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí?! ¡No me conoces!-grito Koneko

Es cierto, no te conozco pero conozco bien a tu hermana y ella me ha contado de ti-dijo Zaiko

¿Ella te conto sobre mí?-dijo Koneko

Sí, ella me dijo que eres muy importante para ella-dijo Zaiko

Mentira, lo que ella dice es mentira, si de verdad le importara no me hubiera dejado y ella nunca habría matado a nuestro amo-dijo Koneko

¿Te refieres al amo que te iba a sacrificar?-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué?-dijo Koneko sorprendida

Kuroka me dijo que su antiguo amo te iba a sacrificar en un ritual, así que ella lo mato para salvarte-dijo Zaiko-Aun sabiendo que si hacia seria perseguida de por vida

Eso no puede ser verdad-dijo Koneko

Si no me crees, entonces escúchalo de ella misma. Sal de ahí Kuroka-dijo Zaiko

 ** _De los árboles apareció Kuroka que se acerco a donde estaban Zaiko y Koneko_**

Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar-dijo Zaiko entrando a la Corporación Capsula y dejando a las dos hermanas solas

Shirone, yo en verdad lamento haberte dejado en aquella vez, solo estaba tratando de mantenerte a salvo-dijo Kuroka

Me dejaste sola, tuve que sobrevivir por mi cuenta-dijo Koneko

Realmente lamento por dejarte sola, pero si te quedabas conmigo serias perseguida al igual que yo-dijo Kuroka-No ha pasado un día en que no piense en ti

Es cierto lo que me dijo Zaiko, ¿Qué mataste a nuestro amo porque me iba a sacrificar?-dijo Koneko

Sí, el planeaba sacrificarte en un viejo ritual, al enterarme de eso no tuve más opción que matarlo para salvarte-dijo Kuroka- Entenderé sí me odias por dejarte sola pero quiero que sepas que en realmente te quiero y eso no cambiara Shirone, yo siempre te amare como mi hermana menor

 ** _Kuroka se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la Corporación Capsula pero Koneko agarro su brazo derecho y la jalo hacia ella para abrazarla_**

¿Shirone?-dijo Kuroka sorprendida por la acción de su hermana

No quiero que me vuelvas a dejar Nee-sama-dijo Koenko con lágrimas en sus ojos

 ** _En los ojos de Kuroka comenzaron a salir lágrimas a escuchar su hermana decirle "Nee-sama"_**

Jamás te dejare, Shirone-dijo Kuroka abrazando a Koneko

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba dentro de la Corporación capsula sonriendo al ver que las dos hermanas se habían reconciliado, pero no se dio cuenta que una de sus chicas se había despertado y lo abrazo por detrás dejando que el saiyajin sintiera dos grandes montañas suaves en su espalda_**

Se ve que has logrado reconciliarlas-dijo Akeno

Yo no hice nada, ellas solas lo hicieron-dijo Zaiko

Me alegra que ya no se odien-dijo Akeno viendo como Kuroka y Koneko se abrazaban-Por cierto Zaiko, quiero hablar sobre algo importante

Sí es por lo del bebe, ya te dije que será después de la batalla contra Frost-dijo Zaiko

No es eso pero se puede decir que tiene que ver con eso-dijo Akeno

¿Y qué es?-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué piensas del matrimonio?-dijo Akeno

¿Matrimonio?-dijo Ziako confundido

Hablo de casarnos-dijo Akeno

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

Bueno hemos salido por mucho tiempo, ¿No quieres subir al siguiente nivel?-dijo Akeno

Yo no creo en eso del matrimonio Akeno, prefiero que sigamos como estamos-dijo Zaiko

Pero Zaiko, si llegamos a tener un hijo debemos estar casados-dijo Akeno

No losé, creo que así estamos bien-dijo Zaiko

Vamos Zaiko, si estamos casados te podre hacer toda la comida que te gusta y podremos hacer cosas sucias todo el tiempo que queramos-dijo Akeno

No ya hacemos eso-dijo Zaiko

Sí pero será diferente-dijo Akeno

¿Qué tendría de diferente?-dijo Zaiko

Si estamos casados, mostraras que soy solo tuya y nadie se acercaría a mí-dijo Akeno-Dime ¿No quiere eso?

Bueno la verdad eso sería una buena idea, está bien nos casaremos-dijo Zaiko

¿Enserio?-dijo Akeno feliz

Sí, pero será después de la batalla contra Frost-dijo Zaiko

Estoy conforme con eso-dijo Akeno

 ** _Los dos se dieron un beso que duro unos segundos hasta que lo rompieron por falta de aire, de repente el estomago de Ziako gruño_**

Había olvidado que tengo hambre-dijo Zaiko

Déjame eso a mí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Los dos fueron a la cocina y Akeno comenzó a cocinar deliciosa comida para su saiyajin_**

 ** _Un mes después_**

 ** _Ha pasado un mes y todos habían aumentado sus poderes por el entrenamiento de Zaiko, Zaiko los había entrenando en la cámara de gravedad una semana después de que Rossweisse, Yasaka, Kunou y Gabriel se habían unido al entrenamiento, al no ser guerreros y no ser de una raza guerrera ellos no aguantaron más que la gravedad aumentada diez veces_**

 ** _Pero no solo ellos entrenaron, todos los ejércitos de las facciones fueron entrenado por Zastin y los guerreros del planeta Deviluke . Todos ahora estaban preparado para la batalla contra Frost_**

 ** _Mientras en la ciudad del Este_**

 ** _Una gran nave espacial estaba aterrizando en la misma isla en donde Dodoria y Zarbon habían aterrizado cuando habían llegado_**

 ** _Un Ki muy grande se sintió por todo el planeta, Zaiko junto con Gid, sus soldados y las facciones sintieron ese gran Ki, ellos sin dudarlo fueron al lugar de donde provenía pero si no antes llevarse las cámaras que Bulma y Tights habían hecho_**

 ** _Pero no solo ellos sintieron el gran Ki, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz lo sientieron, ellos salieron volando de donde estaba hacia la ciudad del Este_**

 ** _La puerta de la nave se abrió y de ella salió un gran grupo de soldados, cuando todos los soldados estuvieron a fuera de la nave, Frost salió y hecho un vistazo al lugar_**

Así que esta es la tierra, sin duda es tan primitiva como creí-dijo Frost-Bueno es hora de….

Oye tú

 ** _Frost dirigió su mirada al cielo y vio a Zaiko que estaba flotando en el aire. Frost quedo sorprendido ya que Zaiko se parecía mucho a Gerkin, el saiyajin que había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza_**

¿Tú eres Frost?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, por fin ha llegado la pelea contra Frost y su ejército, he leído sus comentarios sobre mi otro fanfic de "El regreso de la raza saiyajin" y me han escribido que haga que Zamasu y Black aparezcan y también los dragones malignos, y no son malas ideas pero se me ocurrió que debes de dragones malignos, el Shen Long oscuro haga aparecer a viejos enemigos de Goku y Vegeta, así como: Freezer, Cell, Zamasu, Black, etc, claro con un aumento de poder, también he pensado crear a dos personajes similares a Zamasu para que exista Black Gogeta y Black Vegetto, sería como un sucesor de Zamasu o alguien que piensa igual que él y lo admiraba por sus planes y su forma de ser, pero bueno quiero que me dejen su opinión en los comentarios, eso sería todo hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	26. Chapter 25

**_Capitulo 25_**

 ** _Zaiko descendió al suelo y se le quedo mirando a Frost_**

Responde ¿Tú eres Frost?-dijo Zaiko

C…C…Claro, yo soy Frost el guardián de la galaxia, es un gran honor que sepan de mí-dijo Frost de forma amable y sonriendo

¿A que han venido a la tierra?-dijo Zaiko

Oímos que dos de los criminales más buscados por el universo habían llegado a la tierra y venimos a detenerlos-dijo Frost

Eso ya no es necesario, ya nos encargamos de ellos-dijo Zaiko

 _Así que fue este tipo que derroto a Zarbon y a Dodoria,, no sabía que los humanos fueran tan fuertes-pensó Frost_

Ya veo, bueno es un gran alivio que los hayan detenido-dijo Frost sonriendo

 ** _Mientras cerca de ahí_**

 ** _Gid junto el resto de las facciones y amigos de Zaiko se encontraban detrás de unas grandes rocas viendo la conversación que él y Frost estaban teniendo_**

¿Estás seguro que es malvado? Se ve una buena persona-dijo Yamcha

No se dejen engañar, él solo actúa así para obtener lo que quiere-dijo Gid-Zastin, activa las cámaras

A la orden Lord Deviluke-dijo Zastin

 ** _Zastin junto a los soldados de Deviluke sacaran unas cajas de las cuales tenían pequeñas cámaras que parecían mosquitos, ellos las activaron y rápidamente volaron hacia donde estaban Zaiko y Frost. Cuando las cámaras se enfocaron entre Zaiko y Frost transmitieron una señal al transmisor. En todo el universo se estaba transmitiendo la charla de Zaiko con Frost, los niños de todo el universo estaban felices al ver a Frost en la televisión_**

 ** _Zaiko miro las cámaras y sonrió_**

 _Bien, ya están transmitiendo nuestra conversación, es hora de mostrar su verdadera naturaleza-pensó Zaiko_

Bueno señor creo que lo justo seria que les ayudáramos en los daños que esos dos criminares ocasionaron en su planeta-dijo Frost

Ya puedes dejar de actuar-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh?-dijo Frost sorprendido

Sé que no eres un tipo amable ni nada de eso Frost, yo se que eres realmente, y no eres más que un pirata galáctico-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Todo el universo se quedo en shock por lo Zaiko acababa de decir, no se podrían creer que Frost, el héroe del universo fuera un pirata galáctico, en la cara de Frost tan solo se formo un sonrisa malvada_**

Así que ya lo sabías, bueno era de esperarse ¿Eres un saiyajin?-dijo Frost

Así, soy un saiyajin-dijo Zaiko

Me lo temía, eres idéntico a tú padre-dijo Frost

¿Mi padre?-dijo Zaiko

Claro, tú eras un indefenso bebe cuando ocurrió todo-dijo Frost-Tú padre fue un idiota que metió sus narices en donde no debía, él muy iluso se atrevió a desafiarme cuando destruí el planeta Sadara

Ya veo, pero de seguro que no solo has destruido mi planeta ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Así es, he destruido montones de planetas y no solo eso, he ocasionado varias guerras en el universo-dijo Frost sonriendo-La gente ilusa de todo el universo me creen un héroe cuando soy el verdadero villano, es gracioso si lo piensas un poco

Así que tú ocasionas las guerras y te haces pasar por un héroe, sin duda eres una basura-dijo Zaiko

¿Crees que me importa? Mientras que toda esa gente estúpida crea que sigo siendo un héroe no pasara nada, seguiré ocasionando guerras y comprando planetas-dijo Frost-Pero ahora que sabes todo eso, tendré que matarte-dijo apuntando al pecho de Zaiko con su dedo

No tan rápido Frost-dijo Gid saliendo de las rocas

¿Deviluke? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Frost con odio en su voz

He venido a acabar con tu reinado de terror, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?-dijo Gid

¿Darme cuenta de qué?-dijo Frost

Mira a tú alrededor-dijo Gid

 ** _Frost miro a su alrededor y miro las cámaras que parecían mosquitos dejándolo sorprendido_**

Haz sido filmado mostrando tú verdadera naturaleza, en este momento todo el universo sabe quién eres en realidad, tú junto a tú familia está acabada-dijo Gid sonriendo

 ** _Frost estaba sumamente molesto, había caído en una trampa tan fácilmente, él tenía una expresión de enfado en su rostro_**

Ustedes dos…¡Me las pagaran! ¡Ataquen!-grito Frost a su ejército

 ** _Rápidamente todos los soldados se lanzaron hacia Gid y Zaiko_**

¡Ahora!-grito Zaiko

 ** _Todos salieron de su escondite y rápidamente se lanzaron contra los soldados de Frost, todos comenzaron a pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra los soldados de Frost_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Todos se encontraban peleando con todas sus fuerzas, pero habían tres tipos que aun no peleaban, Zaiko, Gid y Frost. Zaiko y Gid tan solo se le quedaron viendo a Frost que tenía una expresión de enfado en su cara_**

Bien Gid, ¿Quién ira primero?-dijo Zaiko

Sí no te molesta quiero ir yo primero-dijo Gid

De acuerdo, después iré yo-dijo Zaiko

¿En verdad crees poder conmigo Deviluke?-dijo Frost

Ten por seguro que te venceré Frost-dijo Gid

Eso lo quiero ver-dijo Frost

 ** _Gid rápidamente desapareció dejando a Frost sorprendido, Gid apareció delante de él sorprendiéndolo más_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Gid le dio una fuerte patada en su rostro haciendo que retrocediera varios metros, Frost sentía algo escurrirse por su nariz, paso su mano por su nariz y vio que era su sangre, eso lo hizo enfurecer_**

¡Maldito!-grito Frost

 ** _Frost rápidamente se lanzo contra Gid_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad, los dos parecían estar parejos pero Gid comenzaba a ganar terreno_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Gid le saco el aire a Frost dándole un fuerte golpe al estomago, Frost retrocedió sujetándose el estomago y miro a Gid que estaba sonriendo y le estaba haciendo señas para que fuera a atacarlo, eso solo lo hizo enfurecer aun más. Frost rápidamente fue hacia él para atacarlo_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Gid le dio una fuerte patada que lo saco volando de la isla, él y Zaiko rápidamente siguieron a Frost para continuar con la pelea_**

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _Los demás se encontraban peleando contra los soldados de Frost, los soldados de Frost comenzaron a disminuir, las facciones estaban ganando terreno gracias que Krilin y los demás los estaban ayudando_**

¡HAAAAH!-Krilin y Yamcha lanzaron un poderoso Kamehameha a los soldados de Frost derrotando gran parte de los soldados

¡HAAHH!-Ten también derroto a algunos soldados lanzándoles una gran ráfaga de Ki

Ya veo porque son amigos de Zaiko, son tan fuerte como él-dijo Rias mirando a los chicos

Era de esperarse de él-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Mientras con Gid y Zaiko_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Gid envió a Frost al suelo de otra isla desierta, Zaiko se encontraba sentado en una roca viendo la pelea y esperando u turno. Frost se levanto del suelo y se lanzo a atacar a Gid_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

¡GHAAAH!-Frost escupió sangre al ser golpeado por Gid en el estomago

 ** _Frost retrocedió sujetándose el estomago y mientras veía a Gid que se acercaba a él_**

¿Qué pasa Frost? ¿Ese es todo tu poder?-dijo Gid

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Gid le dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder_**

Maldito Deviluke ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?-dijo Frost

Porque a diferencia a ti he entrenado para poder enfrentarte-dijo Gid desapareciendo

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Apareció delante de Frost dándole un puñetazo que lo hizo caer al suelo, Frost comenzó a levantarse y miro a Gid para solo sonreír_**

Jejeje jamás pensé que tendría que transformarme para enfrentar a alguien como tú pero parece que tendré que hacerlo-dijo Frost

Así que ya te transformaras-dijo Gid

Con que ya lo sabías, bueno eso me ahora tiempo de explicar las cosas, están a punto de presenciar su final ¡AAHHHH!-dijo Frost comenzando a elevar su Ki

 ** _Todo el planeta comenzó a temblar, todos se detuvieron por un momento y sintieron como Frost estaba aumentando su Ki, de repente el cuerpo de Frost comenzó a cambiar, comenzó a hacerse más grande, sus músculos crecieron un poco y sus cuernos se hicieron más grandes_**

¡AAHHHHH!

 ** _Frost expulso una gran cantidad de Ki que hizo temblar la tierra y mando a volar a algunos de sus soldados, todos se sorprendieron al ver la nueva forma de Frost, era casi o del mismo tamaño que Zaiko en su forma de súper saiyajin legendario, sus cuernos habían crecido y también sus músculos crecieron un poco_**

Bien, mi transformación esta completa-dijo Frost con una voz más gruesa

Mmm…debo admitir que esa transformación se ve fuerte pero no es nada para mí-dijo Gid

¿Eso crees?-dijo Frost antes de desaparecer

 ** _Frost rápidamente apareció delante de Gid_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡GHAAHH!-Gid escupió sangre al ser golpeado por Frost en el estomago

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Frost le estaba dando una golpiza a Gid, le lanzaba puñetazos y patadas a una gran vlocidad, parecía que tenía a Gid acorralado pero para su mala suerte, Gid sujeto sus puños y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder, Gid rápidamente fue a atacar a Frost pero…_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Frost envió a Gid contra unas rocas con un golpe que le dio en la cara con su cola, Gid comenzó salir de los escombros y pudo sentir como su nariz comenzaba a sangrar_**

Si sigo peleando así no podre ganarte-dijo Gid limpiándose la sangre-Tendré que elevar más mi poder ¡HAAAAHHH!

 ** _Gid comenzó a elevar su Ki rápidamente, su cuerpo fue rodeado por rayos y sus músculos crecieron un poco, toda la tierra estaba temblando por como Gid estaba elevando su poder, Gid rápidamente desapareció para luego aparecer delante de Frost_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

¡GHAAH!-Frost escupió sangre al ser golpeado por Gid en el estomago

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Gid le estaba dando a Frost varios golpes al estomago, Frost agarro los puños d Gid y le dio una fuerte patada que lo envió contra las rocas, Gid se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Frost para atacarlo, Frost levanto su brazo y en uno de sus dedos apareció una pequeña esfera de energía, le lanzó un rayo de energía a Gid haciendo que este se detuviera_**

 ** _Gid uso su mano derecha para desviar el rayo hacia las rocas_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El rayo creo una explosión grande al impactar con las rocas, Frost no se detuvo ahí, comenzó a lanzarle varios rayos de energía a Gid pero este solo los desviaba con su mano_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Ahora todo estaba cubierto de una nube de humo, Gid sintió el Ki de Frost y fue a atacarlo pero cuando lo hizo Frost no estaba_**

¡Aquí arriba Deviluke!

 ** _Gid y Zaiko miraron al cielo y vieron a Frost_**

Es hora que termine esto-dijo Frost levantando su mano derecha

 ** _Frost comenzó a crear una gran esfera de energía para después lanzarla hacia Gid y Zaiko. Los dos tan solo se quedaron en donde estaban esperando la esfera de energía_**

Gid, yo me encargo de esto-dijo Zaiko desapareciendo

 ** _La esfera de energía estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos pero Zaiko apareció enfrente de la esfera de energía, Zaiko junto sus manos y formo una esfera de Ki de color azul_**

¡KAME HAME!

¿Qué peinsa hacer?-dijo Frost

¡HAAAHH!

 ** _Zaiko lanzo un poderoso Kamehameha hacia la esfera de Frost, los dos ataques chocaron creando una pequeña onda de choques, la esfera de Frost comenzó a retroceder por el Kamehameha de Zaiko hasta que la mando al espacio donde exploto_**

 ** _Frost se quedo sorprendido de cómo Zaiko pudo deshacerse de esa gran esfera de energía_**

Es imposible, pudo desviar mi ataque con mucha facilidad-dijo Frost sorprendido

¡No t distraigas!-grito Gid apareciendo delante de él

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _Todos los soldados de Frost se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, había sido una dura batalla para todas las facciones, algunos soldados murieron pero después serian revividos con las esferas del dragón, los miembros del club del ocultismo, el consejo estudiantil junto con el grupo de Valí estaban agotados por la batalla, Krilin se acerco a ellos y saco unas semillas del ermitaño_**

Tomen-dijo Krilin dándole una semilla a cada uno

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Valí

Son semillas del ermitaño, si las comen recuperaran su energía-dijo Krilin

 ** _Todos ellos se comieron su semilla que les dio Krilin y rapiditamente sus energías volvieron_**

¿Cuántas semillas quedan Krilin?-dijo Ten

Solo queda una semilla-dijo Krilin

Debemos que usarla bien ya que es la ultima-dijo Yamcha

Me pregunto cómo estarán Gid y Zaiko-dijo AKeno

Vayamos con ellos, de seguro deben necesitar ayuda-dijo Rias

 ** _En eso todas las facciones salieron volando a donde se encontraban Gid y Zaiko_**

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko y Gid_**

 ** _Gid y Frost se encontraban en el suelo, los dos se estaban sujetando sus puños y estaban expulsando energía causando que crearan un gran cráter debajo de ellos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos se dieron un poderoso cabezazo al mismo tiempo_**

 **¡PAAMM**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los siguieron dándose cabezazos hasta que Gid le dio a Frost una patada que lo envió al cielo, Gid rápidamente fue a donde mando a Frost y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo envió al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Frost creó un cráter con sus cuerpo, el estaba mirando como Gid descendía al suelo, Frost se levanto y miro a Gid_**

Debo admitir que me has dejado sorprendido Deviluke, nunca pensé que le harías frente a mi transformación-dijo Frost-Me has obligado a usar mi segunda transformación

Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando? Vamos, transfórmate-dijo Gid

Pon mucha atención, veras mi segunda transformación ¡HAAAAHH!-dijo Frost elevando rápidamente su poder

 ** _El cuerpo de Frost volvió a cambiar, regreso a la misma estatura que tenían antes de transformarse, en su espalda le salieron dos espinas largas y debajo de ellas otras dos pero más cortas, sus hombros se estiraron a los lados. La parte superior de su cabeza se comenzó a alargar verticalmente y de ella comenzaron a salirle cuatro cuernos pequeños, también su nariz desapareció_**

¡HAAAAHHH!

 ** _Frost expulso una gran onda de poder que levanto mucho polvo, Gid y Zaiko se sorprendieron al sentir el gran poder que Frost tenía_**

Bien Deviluke ¿Qué te parece mi segunda transformación?-dijo Frost

Ahora eres más feo que antes-dijo Gid

Comencemos con el segundo raund-dijo Frost antes de desaparecer

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Frost apareció delante de Gid para darle una fuerte patada que lo envió al cielo, Gid rápidamente se recupero y se preparo para atacar a Frost pero el ya no estaba_**

¿A quién buscas?-dijo una voz detrás de él

 ** _Gid volteo lentamente su cabeza y se sorprendió a ver a Frost detrás de él_**

 _¿Cómo es posible?-pensó Gid_

 ** _Gid rápidamente comenzó a atacar a Frost pero era inútil, Forst esquivaba con mucha facilidad sus ataques_**

¿Qué pasa Deviluke? ¿Por qué no me golpeas?-dijo Frost sonriendo mientras esquivaba los golpes de Gid

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡GHAAAH!-Gid vomito sangre al recibir un rodillazo en el estomago por parte de Frost

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Frost le dio una pata que lo mando al suelo_**

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _Gid creó un gran cráter en el suelo con su cuerpo, él comenzaba a levantarse pero…._**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMM!**

¡GHAAAAH!-Gid vomito más sangre al ser aplastado por Frost

 ** _Frost solo sonrió al ver a Gid malherido en el suelo, puso su pierna derecha en la cara de Gid y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _La enterró más en el suelo con un pisotón_**

¿Qué pasa Deviluke? ¿Qué paso con esa confianza que tenías hace un momento?-dijo Frost

 ** _Frost quito su pie de la cara de Gid y…._**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Lo pateo mandándolo contras unas rocas, Gid estaba muy herido apenas si se podía poner de pie_**

Jejeje terminaremos con este juego si quieres-dijo Frost mientras sonreía

Eres un maldito-dijo Gid

Ya es hora de acabar contigo-dijo Frost apuntando con su dedo a Gid

 ** _Del dedo de Frost salió un rayo de energía que se dirigía a Gid, Gid no tenía fuerzas para esquivarlo_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Para sorpresa de Frost, Zaiko había aparecido delante de Gid y había detenido su ataque con su mano derecha_**

Zaiko-dijo Gid

Toma un descanso Gid, yo me hare cargo ahora-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En ese momento todas las facciones llegaron al lugar en donde estaban peleando, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Gid muy herido, ellos miraron a Frost y se aterraron por el poder que expulsaba y por su apariencia_**

Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Zaiko

Terminamos con los soldados de Frost y hemos venido a ayudarlos-dijo Krilin

Ya veo, Krilin dale a Gid una semilla del ermitaño-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo, atrápala Gid-dijo Krilin lanzándole a GId una semilla del ermitaño

 ** _Gid atrapo la semilla y se la comió, rápidamente sus heridas desaparecieron y recupero sus energías, eso dejo muy sorprendido a Frost_**

 _¿Cómo es posible que se haiga recuperado tan rápido por solo comer esa semilla?-pensó Frost_

Quiero que todos se alejen de aquí-dijo Zaiko

Pero Zaiko…..

Escuchen lo que dice, si nos quedamos no seremos más que un estorbo para él-dijo Gid

 ** _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Gid así que comenzaron a alejarse del lugar_**

Zaiko, derrota a Forst a toda costa-dijo Gid

Tenlo por seguro-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Gid al igual que los demás comenzó a alejarse de la isla_**

Así que tú pelearas conmigo, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí-dijo Frost mientras sonreía

Eso ya lo veremos ¡HAAAHHH!-dijo Zaiko transformándose en súper saiyajin

 ** _Frost se quedo sumamente sorprendido al ver como Zaiko se había transformado en súper saiyajin_**

¿Qué has hecho?-dijo Frost

M he transformado a igual que tú-dijo Zaiko-Este es el súper saiyajin

¿Súper saiyajin?-dijo Frost

Ahora comencemos con la pelea-dijo Zaiko desapareciendo

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡GHHAA!-Frost escupió muchísima sangre al ser golpeado por Zaiko en el estomago

 ** _Frost retrocedió sujetándose el estomago y miro a Zaiko_**

¡Maldito!-grito Frost

 ** _Frost rápidamente se lanzó contra Zaiko, comenzó a lanzarle golpes pero Zaiko los esquivaba con mucha facilidad_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una patada que lo envío al cielo, el rápidamente fue a donde envío a Frost y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe que mando a Frost al suelo, Frost rápidamente se recupero y cayó de pie_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Frsot creó un cráter en el suelo, Zaiko rápidamente se dirigió hacia él para atacarlo, Frost rápidamente movió su cola para atacarlo pero Zaiko sujeto su cola y lo derribo. Zaiko comenzó a jalar con fuerza la cola de Frost_**

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-grito Frost

Ya lo veras-dijo Frost

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a jalar con más fuerza hasta que….._**

 **¡SLASH!**

¡AAHHHH!-Frost grito de dolor al sentir como su cola fue arrancada por Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko lanzo lejos la cola de Frost y se separo de él para que se pudiera levantar, Frost estaba sumamente molesto con Zaiko_**

¡Te matare por haberme arrancado mi cola!-grito Forst furioso

 ** _Frost rápidamente se lanzó contra Zaiko y le lanzo un puñetazo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko sin ningún problema agarro el puño de Frost, lo acerco lo acerco más a él y….._**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Frost en el estomago sacándole todo el aire_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Lo mando al cielo con otro golpe y rápidamente fue a donde lo mando, Zaiko sujeto a Frost y se elevo más al cielo para luego dirigirse a gran velocidad al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko azoto bruscamente a Frost contra el suelo partiendo en dos la isla, una parte de la isla se comenzó a hundir mientras que en la otra estaban Frost y Zaiko, Frost se comenzaba a levantar del suelo y miro a Zaiko con mucho odio_**

¿Qué sucede Frost? ¿Ese es todo tu poder?-dijo Zaiko

¡Maldito!-grito Frost

 ** _Frost rápidamente se lanzo contra Zaiko pero…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko lo recibió con un fuerte golpe al rostro_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le estaba dando una tremenda paliza a Frost, todas las facciones y los demás guerreros estaban sorprendido al ver como Frost estaba siendo humillado por Zaiko_**

Increíble, esta humillando a Frost sin ningún problema-dijo Gid

Sin duda Zaiko es el guerrero más poderoso del mundo-dijo Ophis

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una patada que hizo retroceder a Frost varios metros, Frost estaba molesto al ser humillado por Zaiko y por no poder darle tan siquiera un golpe_**

 _¿Cómo es posible que este perdiendo contra alguien como él?-pensó Frost mientras veía a Zaiko-No tengo más opción que usar mi última forma_

¡HAAAAHHH!-Frost nuevamente comenzó a elevar rápidamente su poder haciendo temblar el planeta

¿Piensas volverte a transformar? Es inútil que lo hagas, mi poder sobrepasa el tuyo-dijo Zaiko

Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Frost

 ** _El cuerpo de Frost comenzó a cambiar una vez más, su cabeza comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, sus cuernos comenzaron a desaparecer al igual que sus heridas, volvió a tomar el tamaño que tenía en su primera forma_**

 ** _Todas las facciones y los guerreros se sorprendieron por la forma que Frost elevaba su poder_**

¡AAHHHHHH!

 ** _Frost expulso una gran onda de poder levantando mucho polvo, cuando el polvo se fue dejo ver a Frost en su última forma que era parecida a su primera forma, solo que su cuerpo ahora el color de su piel era puro y solido azul, sus cuernos habían desaparecido y tenía secciones de color azul marino en su cabeza, hombros, antebrazos, abdomen y piernas_**

 ** _Todos a excepción de Zaiko estaban sumamente sorprendidos por el enorme poder que Frost tenía_**

Listo mi última transformación está terminada ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos con el tercer raund?-dijo Frost sonriendo

 ** _FIN_**


	27. Chapter 26

**_Capitulo 26_**

 ** _Zaiko estaba enfrente de Frost que había llegado a su forma final, todas las heridas que le había hecho habían desaparecido, incluso su cola volvió a crecer. Todas las facciones se sorprendieron por el tremendo poder que Frost tenía, comenzaban a dudar si Zaiko le ganaría_**

Así que esa es tu forma final, no parece tan intimidante como las otras-dijo Zaiko

Tal vez no intimide pero créeme el poder que tengo es incomparable-dijo Frost

Eso lo quiero ver-dijo Zaiko desapareciendo

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko apareció delante de Frost y le lanzo un puñetazo que Frost bloqueo con su mano derecha, Zaiko al ver tal cosa tan solo sonrió, los dos rápidamente desaparecieron a la vista de todos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _En todo el lugar solo se podrían escuchar las ondas de choques que Zaiko y Frost ocasionaban, los dos eran tan rápidos que los únicos que los podían ver eran los guerreros Z y Gid_**

Son demasiados rápidos, apenas si puedo verlos-dijo Ten

Con que este es el poder de Zaiko, no cabe duda que está a un nivel diferente que nosotros-dijo Krilin

Pero lo pregunta es si podrá ganarle a ese sujeto-dijo Yamcha

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Frost mando a Zaiko a una isla deshabitada con una patada, Zaiko rápidamente se recupero y vio como Frost lanzó un gran rayo de energía en dodne estaba, el saiyajin rápidamente salió volando de la isla_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La isla fue completamente destruida por el ataque de Frost creando una gran nube de humo, Zaiko estaba escondido en la nube de humo mientras que Frost comenzó a disparar rayos de sus ojos hacia la nube de humo_**

 ** _Zaiko vio los rayos que Frost lanzaba pero ninguno le daba_**

Ya entiendo, Frost no puede detectar el Ki-dijo Zaiko

 ** _De la nada Frost apareció arriba de él_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Frost le lanzo una poderosa patada pero Zaiko la bloqueo con su mano derecha_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo retroceder, Frost se recupero rápido y se lanzo contra Zaiko_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los estaban intercambiando golpes a una gran velocidad y creando ondas de choques que destruían las islas que estaban cerca de ellos_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Frost mando a Zaiko al mar con una patada_**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Frost estiro sus manos al cielo y rápidamente creó una enorme esfera de energía que cada vez se hacía más y más grande_**

¡Muere junto con este planeta!-grito Frost lanzando la enorme esfera de energía

 ** _La gran esfera de energía se acercaba más al mar y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el mar, se detuvo, Zaiko habia detenido la esfera con sus manos, y estaba tratando de empujarla pero la esfera lo estaba arrastrando_**

¡AAAHHHH!-Zaiko comenzó a expulsar más Ki y golpeo la esfera de energía

 ** _La esfera de Frost fue mandada al espacio por el golpe de Zaiko donde exploto_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La explosión fue tan grande que se pudo ver desde la tierra, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, estaban una pelea monstruosa que decidiría el destino de la tierra_**

 ** _Zaiko voló hacia donde estaba Frost y se puso delante de él con una sonrisa en su cara_**

¿Ese es todo tu poder Frost?-dijo Zaiko

¡Eres un maldito insolente!-grito Frost lanzándose hacia Zaiko

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡GHAAH!-Frost vomito sangre al recibir una fuerte en el estomago por parte de Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le estaba a Frost varios golpes en todo su cuerpo a gran velocidad, Frost no se podía defender de los ataques_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko envió a Frost a una pequeña isla con un puñetazo, Zaiko junto sus manos y las llevo para atrás para luego crear una esfera de Ki de color azul_**

¡KAME HAME HAAAAA!

 ** _Zaiko lanzo una gran Kamehameha hacia la isla en donde estaba Frost_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La isla fue destruida por el Kamehameha de Zaiko, en donde una vez estaba la isla ahora solo había un gran agujero, Zaiko se acerco al agujero y vio que algo se aproximaba_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡GHAAA!-Zaiko vomito sangre al ser golpeado por Frost en el estomago

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Ahora Frost le estaba una paliza a Zaiko pero el saiyajin agarro los puños de Frost y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder, Zaiko creó una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y se la lanzo a Frost, Frost al ver eso se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos_**

 **¡BOOOMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de Ki de Zaiko provoco una explosión grande y una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue, dejo ver a un Frost con heridas leves por el ataque de Zaiko_**

 _No puedo creer que este tipo me este haciendo daño-pensó Frost mientras veía a Zaikoq que estaba sonriendo-Parece que tendré que usar más poder_

¡HAAAHHH!

 ** _Frost comenzó a expulsar un tremendo poder que sorprendió a Zaiko y a todos los demás, Frost rápidamente se lanzó contra Zaiko y…._**

 **¡PUUMM!**

¡GHHAA!-Zaiko escupió mucha sangre al ser golpeado en el estomago por Frost

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Frost siguió dándole golpes a Zaiko en el estomago por un tiempo más hasta que lo lanzo al mar con una patada_**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Frost no perdió el tiempo y lanzó un gran rayo de energía al mar_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Creo una gran explosión que levanto mucha agua_**

¡Zaiko!-grito Akeno preocupada

 ** _Frost estaba sonriendo porque pensó que ya había ganado pero…_**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Del agua salió Zaiko con sus ropa casi hechas trizas, tenía su pantalón rasgado, su camisa se había destruido dejando ver sus músculos y abdomen, tenía algunos moretones y heridas en su cuerpo_**

No lo haces nada mal Frost, eres muy fuerte pero ya es hora que te muestre mi otra transformación ¡HAAAHHH!-dijo Zaiko comenzando a elevar su Ki rapidamente

¿Qué? ¿Otra trasformación?-dijo Frost sorprendido

 ** _Todo el planeta comenzó a temblar, unos poderosos rayos comenzaron a. El cabello de Zaiko comenzó a erizarse más, comenzó a ganar altura y musculatura, sus pupilas habían desaparecido dejando sus ojos totalmente en blanco_**

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué está sucediendo?-dijo Frost

¡HAAAAAAAHH!

 ** _Hubo un gran resplandor que encegueció a Frost, cuando pudo volver a ver se sorprendió al ver a Zaiko que ahora era más grande o igual que en su segunda forma, sus músculos eran muy grandes y su cabello estaba rizado con un tono verdoso y sus pupilas habían desaparecido dejando sus ojos completamente en blanco_**

¿Q…Q…Qué es esa transformación?-dijo Frost sorprendido

Ha llegado tú fin Frost-dijo Zaiko antes de desaparecer

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko mando a volar a Frost con un fuerte puñetazo, Zaiko rápidamente fue donde mando a Frost y…_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Mando a Frost a una pequeña isla, Frost rápidamente se recupero y cayó de pie_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Frost iba ir a atacar a Zaiko pero miro al cielo y vio que ya no estaba_**

Estoy aquí-dijo una voz detrás de él

 ** _Frost volteo lentamente y se aterro al ver a Zaiko detrás de él_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un fuerte golpe a la cara a Frost mandándolo contra unas rocas, Frost rápidamente se levanto y vio que Zaiko estaba enfrente de él_**

Ríndete y vete-dijo Zaiko

¿Quieres que me rinda? No me hagas reír, yo soy el gran Frost el sujeto más fuerte del universo-dijo Frost-¡No permitiré que alguien como tú me venza!

 ** _Frost intento golpear a Zaiko pero este sujeto su puño con su mano derecha_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko hizo retroceder a Frost con una patada, Zaiko junto sus manos y creó una esfera de Ki de color azul_**

Como no quieres irte por las buenas, no me dejas más opción que acabar contigo-dijo Zaiko

¡KAME HAME!

 ** _Antes de que Zaiko pudiera lanzar su Kamehameha, se sintió extraño, todo le daba vueltas y veía borroso, Zaiko deshizo el Kamehameha y regreso a su forma normal_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Zaiko cayo inconsciente al suelo_**

¡Zaiko!-grito Akeno preocupada

¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo Krilin

¿Qué habrá hecho ese tipo?-dijo Ten

Jajajajaja te confiaste sabandija-dijo Frost mientras reía y caminaba hacia Zaiko- Jamás debiste subestimar al gran Frost

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Frost patio a Zaiko con fuerza haciéndolo estrellar contra unas rocas, Frost apunto su mano hacia Zaiko y una esfera de energía se formo en su mano_**

¡Hasta nunca saiyajin!-grito Frost

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _De la nada Gid apareció dándole una fuerte patada que lo mando al mar_**

¡Rápido, tomen a Zaiko y váyanse de aquí!-grito Gid

 ** _Sin dudarlo dos veces, AKeno, Ophis, Cattleya y los del club del ocultismo fueron donde estaba Zaiko , Kiba e Issei lo agarraron y comenzaron a volar lejos de ahí pero…._**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Del agua salió un Frost sumamente molesto_**

¡Deviluke!-grito Frost

¡Escuchen! ¡Debemos distraerlo hasta que Zaiko despierte!-grito Gid

¡Hai!-gritaron todos

¡Unos malditos insectos como ustedes no me detendrán!-grito Frost lanzándose hacia ellos

 **¡BAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko_**

 ** _Los miembros del club del ocultismo se encontraban volando lejos del campo de batalla, ellos vieron una pequeña isla y rápidamente fueron hacia ella, Kiba e Issei dejaron a Zaiko en el suelo con mucho cuidado_**

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué Zaiko perdió la consciencia?-dijo Akeno preocupada

No losé, de seguro ese tipo le hizo algo para que perdiera así la consciencia-dijo Ophis

Asia, cura las heridas de Zaiko-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijo Asia

 ** _Asia se acerco a Zaiko y activo su Sacred Gear, Asia comenzó a curar las heridas de Zaiko y estas comenzaban a cerrarse y a sanarse, mientras que Asia lo curaba, ella pudo ver algo extraño en su la palma de su mano derecha. Después de unos segundos, las heridas de Zaiko estaba curadas_**

Buchou, he descubierto algo-dijo Asia

¿A qué te refieres Asia?-dijo Rias

 ** _Asia tomo la mano derecha de Zaiko y les mostro la palma de la mano en la que tenía un estaño piquete hecho por una aguja_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Xenovia

Parece un piquete-dijo Akeno

 ** _Ophis pudo oler con su nariz algo que provenía de ese piquete_**

Veneno-dijo Ophis

¿Qué dijiste Ophis?-dijo Cattleya

Puedo oler veneno en ese piquete-dijo Ophis

¿Estás diciendo que Zaiko fue envenenado?-dijo Akeno

Es lo más probable-dijo Ophis

Ese tramposo enveneno a Zaiko para que no lo vencería, que cobarde-dijo Cattleya

¿Qué haremos? Los demás no podrán con Frost por mucho tiempo-dijo Akeno

Puedo usar una serpiente para absorber el veneno y para que se vuelva inmune pero tomara tiempo-dijo Ophis

¿Cuánto tiempo?-dijo Rias

Aproximadamente diez minutos, también dependerá de que tan mortal es el veneno-dijo Ophis

Hazlo Ophis-dijo Akeno

 ** _Ophis asintió y de una de sus piernas apareció una serpiente, la serpiente se acerco a Zaiko y entro en su boca_**

Vamos Zaiko, recupérate rápido-dijo Ophis

Tú eres el único que puede contra ese monstruo-dijo Cattleya

 ** _Mientras con Frost_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Frost mato la mayoría de los guerreros de las otras facciones con un solo ataque de energía, ellos para él no eran más que simple insectos que podía aplastan con un solo dedo._**

 ** _Los guerreros Z junto el resto de los soldados de las facciones y los de Gid se lanzaron a atacar a Frost, este tan solo creo una pequeña esfera de energía y las lanzo hacia ellos_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Mando a todos a volar con esa pequeña esfera de energía_**

Ustedes no sonfuertes como el saiyajin-dijo Frost

No hay forma de ganar, su poder es monstruoso-dijo Yamcha levantándose

Debemos resistir hasta que Zaiko vuelva-dijo Ten levantándose

 ** _Todos se volvieron a levantar y se prepararon para atacar, el primero en lanzarse en atacar fu Gid, él comenzó a lanzarle golpes a Frost con toda su fuerza pero este tan solo los esquivaba con mucha facilidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Frost mando a volar a Gid con una patada, los siguientes fueron los guerreros Z, los cuatro se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y empezaron a lanzarle golpes a Frost, pero paso lo mismo que con Gid, Forst esquivaba todos sus golpes sin ninguna dificultad, el creó una esfera de energía y la lanzo a los guerreros Z_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Los guereros Z salieron volando por la gran explosión que creó la esfera de energía, ahora era el turno de las facciones todos se lanzaron a atacar a Frost, los ángeles y caídos crearon grandes lanzas de luz, los demonios lanzaron grandes ráfagas de energía demoniaca, los nórdicos lanzaron ráfagas de magia nórdica y los del Olimpo lanzaron grandes ráfagas de poder, Valí y su grupo lanzaron grandes ráfagas de energía demoniaca_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La combinación de los ataques golpeó a Frost y crearon una enorme explosión y crearon una gran nube de humo_**

Eso solo me hizo cosquillas

 ** _El humo se fue dejando ver a un Frost que estaba de pie sin ningún rasguño_**

Es un monstruo-dijo Zeus

Lo atacamos todos juntos y no le hicimos nada-dijo Odín

No creó que duremos hasta que Zaiko venga-dijo Sirzechs

Ya es hora de acabar con ustedes-dijo Frost elevándose al cielo

¿Qué va hacer?-dijo Yasaka

 ** _Frost extendió sus brazos al cielo y comenzó a crear una gran esfera de energía de color morado que cada vez se hacía más y más_**

Sí lanza esa esfera de energía, toda la tierra explotara-dijo Gid

 ** _Ahora todos estaban preocupados y asustados_**

Jajajaja Cuando esta esfera toque la tierra todos ustedes explotaran junto con este planeta-dijo Frost mientras reía

¿Qué haremos?-dijo Sirzechs

No importa lo que hagamos, todos estamos perdidos-dijo Odín

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko_**

 ** _Zaiko seguía inconsciente, la serpiente de Ophis aun no salió de su cuerpo, el veneno debía ser muy fuerte para que se tardara tanto. De repente todo se puso oscuro y todos miraron al cielo y se sorprendieron al ver una gran esfera de energía en el cielo_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Issei sorprendido

No losé pero no debe ser bueno-dijo Rias

Vamos Zaiko, despierta, despierta-dijo Ophis

 ** _Con Frost_**

Jajajajaja todos morirán-dijo Frost mientras reían

 ** _Todos estaban pensando cómo detener el ataque de Frost pero no les ocurría nada_**

Valí, no puedes dividir esa esfera de energía-dijo Odín

Albión ¿Podemos dividir esa esfera de energía?-dijo Valí

[Es imposible, su poder es muy grande]-dijo Albión

Rayos, estamos perdidos-dijo Valí

No, todavía no ¡HAAAAHHH!-dijo Gid expulsando mucho Ki

 ** _Todo su cuerpo fue rodeado por rayos y sus músculos crecieron_**

Si todos nos unimos podremos detenerlo, así que no se den por vencidos-dijo Gid

 ** _Todos asintieron con sus cabezas y comenzaron a expulsar todo su poder, Krilin, Chaoz y Yamcha prepararon un Kamehameha, Ten preparo un Kikoho_**

¡Se convertirán en polvo del universo!-grito Frost lanzando la gran esfera de energía

 ** _La esfera de energía se estaba acercando a los guerreros_**

¡Ahora!-grito Gid

¡HAAAAHHH!

 ** _Todos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo_**

 **¡PAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Los ataques de los guerreros chocaron contra la esfera de energía de Frost creando una gran onda de choques, la esfera de energía se detuvo pero Frost incremento la fuerza de la esfera haciendo que los guerreros retrocedieran_**

¡No se rindan! ¡Expulsen todo su poder!-grito Gid

 ** _Los guerreros también incrementaron sus ataques y hicieron que la esfera comenzara a retroceder_**

¿Qué? Esto es imposible-dijo Frost

 ** _Todos los guerreros dieron sus máximo poder en sus ataques y hicieron que la esfera de energía chocara contra Frost_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de energía creó una enorme explosión y una gran nube de humo, todos los guerreros estaban sumamente cansados_**

Lo hicimos Gid, ¿Gid?-dijo Krilin mirando a Gid

 ** _Gid ahora parecía un niño de siete años, por suerte su ropa se encogió junto con su cuerpo_**

Tranquilos, esto es normal para mí-dijo Gid

Son unos malditos

 ** _Todos miraron al cielo y vieron como el humo se fue y dejo ver a un Frost que estaba muy furioso, Frost tenía la palma de su mano derecha algunas quemaduras dando a entender quee detuvo la esfera con su mano_**

Maldición ¿Acaso es invencible?-dijo Gid

 ** _Frost volvió a crear otra esfera de energía pero esta era más grande_**

¡Mueran de una maldita vez!-grito Frost lanzado la esfera de energía hacia ellos

 ** _Los guerreros estaban perdidos, ya no tenían fuerzas para pararlo, ni siquiera para escapar. Pero milagrosamente apareció una figura enfrente de ellos_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de energía fue destruida sorprendiendo a Frost, la explosión de la esfera creó una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue, Frost se sorprendió al ver a Zaiko_**

Sigues vivo-dijo Frost

Así es-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko-dijeron los demás

Ustedes tomen un descanso, ya hicieron demasiado, yo me encargare d Frost ¡HAAAAH!-dijo Zaiko transformándose en súper saiyajin legendario

¿Acaso no aprendiste la lección después que te derrotara?-dijo Frost

Esta vez el resultado será diferente-dijo Zaiko desapareciendo

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko mando a volar a Frost con un fuerte puñetazo y rápidamente fue a donde mando a Frost, en eso Akeno y los demás llegaron a ayudar a guerreros_**

¿Están bien?-dijo Akeno yendo a ayudar a Krilin y a los demás

Sí, llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Krilin

Sí, un segundo más y hubiéramos muerto-dijo Yamcha

Todo estará bien ahora, Zaiko se encarga de Frost-dijo Akeno

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko envió a Frost a una isla con una fuerte patada haciendo que creara un gran cráter con su cuerpo, Zaiko descendió a la isla y se paro enfrente de Frost_**

¿Qué pasa Frost? ¿Te das por vencido?-dijo Zaiko

¡Maldito!-grito Frost

 ** _Frost intento darle a Zaiko un puñetazo pero Zaiko lo agarro por su antebrazo, Zaiko pudo ver que en la parte superior del puño de Frost habia una pequeña aguja de la cual estaba saliendo un liquido morado_**

¿Acaso intentabas envenenarme de nuevo?-dijo Zaiko sorprendiendo a Frost

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Frost

Gracias a mis amigos lo descubrí-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una fuerte patada al estomago a Frost que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, Frost se recupero y rápidamente se lanzo contra Zaiko, el lanzo un puñetazo que Zaiko lo detuvo con su mano_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko golpeo a Frost en la cara mandándolo al suelo, Frost se levanto y miro a Zaiko con una sonrisa_**

Jejeje en este momento te acabo de inyectar más veneno, murrias en solo cinco segundos-dijo Frost sonriendo

¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a golpear a Frost a gran velocidad_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko envió a Frost contra unas rocas con una patada, Frost se levanto de los escombros y miro a Zaiko_**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no mueres? El veneno que te inyecte debería matarte-dijo Frost

Eso no pasara ya que gracias a Ophis, soy inmune a cualquier veneno-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

¿Qué? Imposible-dijo Frost sorprendido

Ahora Frost, ya no tienes nada que te salve de tu derrota-dijo Zaiko lanzándose hacia él

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko estaba machacando a Frost con golpes, el demonio del frio no podía defenderse de la golpiza que Ziako le estaba dando, Frost intento darle una patada pero Zaiko le sujeto la pierna_**

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko envió a Frost al cielo y rápidamente fue hacia él para agarrarlo y luego elevarse varios metros para después descender rápidamente al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko azoto bruscamente a Frost contra el suelo creando un inmenso cráter en el suelo, Frost se encontraba tendido en el cráter mientras veía a Zaiko_**

¿Quién demonios eres tú?-dijo Frost

 ** _Zaiko agarro a Frost de la cabeza y lo levanto_**

¿Quieres saberlo?-dijo Ziako

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un cabezazo para después darle una patada que hizo retroceder a Frost varios metros_**

Yo soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra y soy el saiyajin que solo nace una vez cada mil años-dijo Zaiko-¡Yo soy Son Zaiko, el legendario súper saiyajin!-grito Zaiko expulsando un gran poder que asusto a Frost

 ** _FIN_**


	28. Chapter 27

**_Capitulo 27_**

 ** _Frost se encontraba asustado por el gran rival que se encontraba enfrente de él, Zaiko estaba demostrando su superioridad ante al demonio del frio_**

¿Qué eres el legendario súper saiyajin? Por favor no me hagas reír-dijo Frost-Eso no es más que una estúpida leyenda de los saiyajins

¿Enserio? Pues en este momento tienes a esa leyenda, ¿Aun piensas que es una estupoda leyenda?-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

¡Cállate!-grito Frost lanzándose hacia Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un fuerte golpe a Frost en la cara para luego agarrarlo por la cabeza_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un fuerte cabezazo seguido de otro puñetazo que hizo retroceder a Frost_**

¿Aun no me crees que soy el saiyajin legendario?-dijo Zaiko

¡Cállate! ¡Esa no es más que una estúpida leyenda!-grito Frost

 ** _Frost se volvió a lanzar contra Zaiko y le lanzo un puñetazo pero Zaiko lo agarro con su mano izquierda_**

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHH!-Frost grito de dolor al sentir como Zaiko aplastaba su mano

¿Aun crees que es un estúpida leyenda?-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PUUM!**

 ** _Zaiko soltó la mano de Frost y le dio una poderosa patada en toda la cara que lo mando al cielo, Frost se recupero y vio como Zaiko se aproximaba a él, Frost le lanzó una ráfaga de energía a Zaiko pero antes que la ráfaga de energía golpeara al saiyajin, este desapareció haciendo que la ráfaga de energía fuera hacia la isla en donde estaban antes_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _La isla fue destruida por ser golpeada por la ráfaga de energía que Frost había lanzado_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko había aparecido arriba de Frost y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo envió al mar_**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Cuando Frost cayó al mar salpico mucha agua, Zaiko junto sus manos para formar una esfera de Ki de color azul_**

¡KAME HAME HAAAA!

 ** _Zaiko lanzó una gran Kamehameha donde había arrojado a Frost_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El Kamehameha de Zaiko creó una gran explosión y levanto muchísima agua, de repente del agua salió una gran esfera de energía que se dirigo hacia Zaiko. El saiyajin detuvo la esfera con sus manos_**

¡HAAAAHHH!-Zaiko expulso Ki para destruir la esfera

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Al destruir la esfera creó una nube de humo, el humo rápidamente comenzó a dispersarse pero…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Frost había aparecido delante de Zaiko y le dio una gran patada que envió a Zaiko hacia una isla_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko cayó en la isla e hizo un cráter con su cuerpo, el saiyajin miro al cielo y vio como Frost se aproximaba a él a gran velocidad_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko esquivo el ataque de Frost a tiempo haciendo que este hiciera más grande el cráter, Zaiko rápidamente fue contra Frost y le dio una patada que lo envió contra unas montañas que se encontraban en la isla_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Las montañas se vinieron encima de Frost, el demonio del frio salió de los escombros sumamente molesto, él miro a Zaiko y vio como se acercaba a él a gran velocidad_**

¡Espera, saiyajin!-grito Frost

 ** _Zaiko se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Frost_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Has decidido rendirte?-dijo Zaiko

Nada de eso, dime ¿No quieres pelear contra mí usando mi cien por ciento?-dijo Frost

¿Cien por ciento?-dijo Zaiko

Así, el poder que estoy usando es solo el cincuenta por ciento, déjame llegar al cien por ciento de mi poder y veras como te derrotare en cuestión de segundos-dijo Frost

Te oyes confiado, está bien, usa tú cien por ciento-dijo Zaiko

Ya lo veras, acabare contigo en un instante ¡HAAAAAHH!-dijo Frost comenzando a elevar rápidamente su poder

 ** _Todo el planeta comenzó a temblar por como Frost estaba incrementando su poder, todos los guerreros y líderes de las facciones se sorprendieron a sentir tal poder que cada vez se hacía más y más grande_**

¿De quién es este Ki?-dijo Yamcha

Sin duda alguna es de ese tal Frost, su Ki sigue aumentando cada segundo-dijo Ten

¿Creen que Zaiko podrá contra él?-dijo Chaoz

De eso no hay duda, Zaiko es un guerrero y no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente-dijo Krilin

 ** _Todos los demás se comenzaron a preocupar pro como terminaría la pelea y de quien saldría ganador, Akeno tan solo se quedo mirando en la dirección donde Zaiko y Frost estaban peleando_**

Zaiko-dijo Akeno

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko_**

 ** _El cuerpo de Frost comenzó a cambiar, sus músculos se empezaron a hacerse más grandes_**

Setenta y cinco, setenta y seis, setenta y siete-dijo Frost mientras seguía incrementando su poder

 ** _Zaiko tan solo estaba mirando como Frost seguía incrementando más su poder_**

 _*Zaiko, Zaiko ¿Puedes oírme?*-dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Zaiko_

 _¿Kaio-sama?-dijo Zaiko mentalmente_

 _*Así es soy yo, te llamo para decirte ¿Por qué no acabas con Frsot de una vez?*-dijo Kaio-sama_

 _No, no Kaio-sama, yo no venceré así a Frost-dijo Zaiko_

 _¿Eh?-dijo Kaio-sama confundido_

 _Quiero ver el máximo poder de una de las personas más fuertes del universo-dijo Zaiko_

 _*¿Pero qué dices? Zaiko ¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que acabas de decir?*-dijo Kaio-sama_

Ochenta, ochenta y uno, ochenta y dos-dijo Frost mientras seguía elevando más su poder

 ** _La tierra temblaba más fuerte mientras que Frost seguía aumentando su poder_**

 _*Explícame ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?*-dijo Kaio-sama_

 _Gid me dijo que en el universo hay gente muy fuerte y que Frost era uno de ellos, así que quiero ver que tan fuerte es en realidad-dijo Zaiko_

 _*Pero que cosas dices, esto no es un juego Zaiko*-dijo Kaio-sama_

 _Tranquilo Kaio-sama, te aseguro que Frost será derrotado-dijo Zaiko_

 _*Pero Zaiko, sí tú pierdes la tierra será destruida*-dijo Kaio-sama_

 _Eso no pasara-dijo Zaiko_

Noventa y siete, noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve, ¡Cien!-grito Frost

 ** _Frost expulso un gran poder que sacudió la tierra por completo_**

¡He llegado a mi cien por ciento! ¡Ahora morirás!-grito Frost lanzándose contra Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Frost le dio un fuerte golpe a Zaiko que lo envió al cielo, Frost rápidamente apareció donde lo mando y…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Envió a Zaiko a la isla con una fuerte patada_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko cayó al suelo creando un gran cráter con su cuerpo, él estaba por pararse pero…._**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

¡GHAAA!-Zaiko vomito sangre al ser aplastado por Frost

 ** _Frost dio un gran salto y…._**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

¡GHHAAA!-Zaiko volvió a vomitar sangre al ser aplastado nuevamente por Frost

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Frost repitió lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que Zaiko lo esquivo y le dio un golpe que lo mando lejos, Frost se recupero rápidamente y se lanzó contra Zaiko, le lanzo un puñetazo pero Zaiko lo detuvo con su mano derecha intento darle otro con su otro puño pero Zaiko también lo agarro, los dos comenzaron a expulsar grandes cantidades de poder haciendo que el suelo en donde estaban parados se comenzara a quebrar_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos se dieron un cabezazo al mismo tiempo creando una fuerte onda de choques que destrozo gran parte de la isla_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Los siguieron dándose cabezazos formando más ondas de choques que destruyo por completo la isla_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Frost mando a Zaiko al mar con una patada al estomago, Zaiko se recupero antes de caer al ague y fue a atacar a Frost_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos estaba intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad, con cada golpe que daban creaban una gran onda de choques que hacía temblar la tierra_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos se golpearon al mismo tiempo con sus puños en la cara, Frost rápidamente se separo de Zaiko y lo miro_**

Esto es tan solo el calentamiento-dijo Frost

Pues me alegro-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh?-dijo Frost

Sería una lástima que este sea tú máximo poder-dijo Zaiko

¡Eres un maldito!-grito Frost lanzándose a atacar a Zaiko

 ** _Frost intento golpear a Zaiko pero el saiyajin lo esquivo y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡GHAAA!-Frost vomito sangre al ser golpeado por Zaiko en el estomago

 ** _Frost retrocedió sujetándose el estomago y miro a Zaiko_**

 **¡PUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un fuerte codazo a Frost haciéndolo retroceder, Frost se recupero y lanzó un gran rayo de energía hacia Zaiko, el saiyajin creó una esfera de Ki de color verde en su mano derecha y la lanzó contra el rayo que lanzó Frost_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Los dos ataques chocaron creando una poderosa explosión, Zaiko y Frost se lanzaron al mismo tiempo a atacarse_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos volvieron a intercambiar golpes pero está vez se podía ver como Zaiko tenía ventaja contra Frost_**

Yo no perder contra un imbécil como tú-dijo Frost mientras le lanzaba golpes a Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una patada a Frost enviándola contras las montañas que había en el lugar_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Las montañas se vinieron encima de Frost, Frost salió de los escombros y miro a Zaiko_**

¡Vas a morir idiota!-grito Frost

 ** _Frost rápidamente se lanzó contra Zaiko_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos nuevamente comenzaron a intercambiar golpes creando grandes ondas de choques_**

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _Todos trataban de mantenerse de pie, las ondas de choques que Zaiko y Frost estaban creando hacían temblar violentamente la tierra_**

Si esto sigue así la tierra será destruida-dijo Ten

Es increíble el poder que Zaiko y ese tipo tienen, sin duda están a otro nivel-dijo Yamcha

Solo esperemos que Zaiko gane la pelea, sino todo habrá sido en vano-dijo Gid

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

 ** _Frost estaba sujetando a Zaiko por detrás, Frost comenzó a usar su fuerza para aplastar a Zaiko_**

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHH!-Zaiko grito de dolor al sentir como sus costillas comenzaban a romperse

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHH!

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un codazo a Frost en el estomago haciendo que lo soltara un poco_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Con cada codazo que le daba, Frost iba soltándolo cada vez más_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El último fue tan fuerte que no solo hizo que lo soltara, sino que también envió a Frost contra los escombros, Frost se levanto de los escombros y vio a Zaiko_**

¡¿Hasta cuándo te vas a rendir saiyajin del demonio?!-grito Frost lanzándose contra Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUUM!**

 ** _Frost le dio un golpe en la cara a Ziako seguido por una patada que lo envió al cielo, Frost voló hacia donde lo mando y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Lo mando al suelo con un poderoso golpe, Frost descendió al suelo y sonrió al ver a Zaiko tendido en el suelo_**

¿Qué te pareció eso, Idiota?-dijo Frost

 ** _Zaiko simplemente se levanto del suelo y se sacudió el polvo_**

¿Eso es todo?-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué?-dijo Frost

Te pregunte ¿Qué si eso es todo?-dijo Zaiko

¡Eres un insolente!-grito Frost lanzándose contra Zaiko

 ** _Frost intento golpearlo pero Zaiko lo esquivo y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡GHAAH!-Frost vomito mucha sangre al ser golpeado por Zaiko en el estomago

 ** _Frost cayó de rodillas mientras que se sujetaba su estomago, volteo a ver a Zaiko y vio que tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, Frost comenzó a sentir algo que nuca habá sentido ante otro rival, miedo puro_**

 ** _Frost rápidamente voló lejos de Zaiko e intento huir pero para su mala suerte Zaiko apareció delante de él asustándolo más, el trato de huir pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Zaiko aparecía enfrente o detrás de él asustándolo todavía más. Frost intento atacar a Zaiko pero…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko esquivo su ataque y comenzó a golpear a Frost sin piedad, el demonio del frio no podía hacer nada_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko envió a Frost contra una isla con una patada, Frost cayó al suelo creando un gran cráter en el con su cuerpo, Zaiko comenzó a descender a la isla y Frost se levanto y miro a Zaiko con mucho odio_**

Esto lo que me acabas de hacer te lo regresare cien….no doscientas veces más fuerte-dijo Frost

Renuncio-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué?-dijo Frost sorprendido

¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije que renuncio-dijo Zaiko

Pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con "renuncio"?-dijo Frost

Tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero a consecuencia al haber usado tu poder al cien por ciento tú Ki va disminuyendo por como avanza la pelea, así que ya no veo porqu deba pelear contigo-dijo Zaiko-Ya estoy satisfecho, tu orgullo junto todo por lo que has trabajado esta hecho pedazos, todo esto sucedió porque apareció alguien más fuerte de lo que tú te imaginabas Frost,y lo peor es que se trata de un saiyajin que es hijo del saiyajin que te descubrió-dijo sonriendo-No tiene caso derrotarte si tienes miedo, es mejor que vivas con ese trauma para siempre, te daré la oportunidad que vayas a tu nave y que te vayas

 ** _Al decir eso regreso a la normalidad y le dio la espalda a Frost_**

Frost, no vuelvas a causar problema y no quiero volver a ver tú cara-dijo Zaiko

¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-grito Frost muy furioso

 ** _Zaiko tan solo ignoro a Frost y se fue volando hacia donde estaban sus amigos dejando a un Frost sumamente furioso_**

Saiyajin, yo nunca te perdonare, ¡Yo nunca te perdonare!-grito Frost

 ** _Frost se elevo al cielo y comenzó a crear una gigantesca esfera de energía que se hacia cada vez más grande, Zaiko se detuvo y vio lo que estaba haciendo Frost_**

 _Ese estúpido no aprovecho la oportunidad que le di-pensó Zaiko enojado_

¡HAAAHH!-Zaiko rápidamente se transformo en súper saiyajin legendario

 ** _Zaiko junto sus manos y creó una esfera de color azul_**

¡KAME!

Yo soy el gran emperador Frost, el hombre más fuerte del universo-dijo Frost mientras hacia la esfera más grande-Es por eso que debo matarte con mis propias manos

¡HAME!

Yo te matare, te matare, te matare ¡Te matare cueste lo que me cueste!-grito Frost lanzando la grane esfera de energía

 ** _Todos los guerreros y facciones se preocuparon al ver como Frost lanzo esa gigantesca esfera de energía que de seguro destruiría el planeta_**

¡HAAAAAA!

 ** _Zaiko lanzo un Kamehameha con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que chocara contra la esfera de energía de Frost_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos ataques chocaron creando una inmensa onda de choques, el Kamehameha de Zaiko arrastraba la esfera de energía de Frost, el demonio del frio desesperadamente lanzo varias esferas de energía para empujar su ataque pero fue inútil_**

¡HAAAAAA!-Zaiko aumento su ataque destruyendo la esfera de energía de Frost

¡No! ¡Esto no debe ser cierto!-grito Frost

 ** _Frost fue golpeado por el Kamehameha de Zaiko enviándolo al espacio, Frost estaba siendo arrastrado justamente hacia el sol_**

 ** _El demonio del frio se convirtió instantáneamente en cenizas cuando choco con el sol, Zaiko regreso a la normalidad y se sentó en el suelo para descansar_**

¡Zaiko!

 ** _Zaiko miro al cielo y vio como Akeno se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Akeno derribo a Zaiko y enterró su cara entre sus pechos_**

Lo hiciste, sabía que ganarías-dijo Akeno

Akeno…no puedo respirar-dijo Zaiko

Oh, lo siento-dijo Akeno sacando la cara de Zaiko entre sus pechos

 ** _Todos los demás llegaron y comenzaron a felicitar a Zaiko por su victoria_**

Te debo una Zaiko, yo y el universo está en deuda contigo-dijo Gid

No fue nada, por cierto ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás así?-dijo Zaiko mirando a Gid que parecía un niño

Creo que estaré así por unas cuantas horas-dijo Gid

Ya veo-dijo Zaiko

Oye Zaiko, ya que la batalla contra Forst termino, ¿Nos casaremos ahora y tendremos a nustro hijo?-dijo Akeno

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos sorprendidos

 ** _FIN_**


	29. Chapter 28

**_Capitulo 28_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Todos estaban reunidos en la Corporación Capsula para despedir a Gid y a Sephie, Gid había recuperado su tamaño y estaba listo para ir a su planeta junto con su esposa_**

Estoy en deuda contigo, lamento que varios soldados de las facciones murieran-dijo Gid

No te preocupes por eso, los podremos revivir con la ayuda de Shen Long-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, este es el adiós-dijo Gid

Vengan a visitarnos cuando puedan-dijo Zaiko

Lo haremos-dijo Gid

Lamentamos no quedarnos hasta la boda-dijo Sephie a Akeno

Tranquila, no debes preocuparte por eso, debes preocuparte más por ti y tú bebe-dijo Akeno

Tienes razón, tal vez vengamos cuando nazca nuestra hija, esperemos que ya tengan un hijo para que puedan jugar-dijo Sephie

Ten eso por seguro ¿Verdad Zaiko?-dijo Akeno sonriendo

Etto…yo….

¿Verdad?-dijo Akeno dándole una mirada seria que lo espanto

Sí, de seguro ya tendremos un hijo-dijo Zaiko asustado

 ** _Los líderes de las facciones a excepción de Azazel se sorprendieron al ver como Zaiko le tenía miedo a Akeno, sin duda Azazel les había dicho la verdad aquella vez. Zaiko y Gid se dieron la mano y ambos sonrieron_**

Espero que volvamos a pelear cuando venga a visitarte-dijo Gid

Ten por hecho que lo haremos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos se separaron y Gid subió a su nave junto con su esposa, todos los soldados del planeta Deviluke también subieron a su nave, las puertas de las naves se cerraron y estas rápidamente despegaron, Gid estaba en una ventana de la nave viendo como se estaban alejando del planeta_**

En verdad extrañare a Zaiko, AKeno y a las chicas-dijo Sephie

Yo igual, en verdad me llegue a encariñar con el planeta-dijo Gid

Oye Gid he estado pensando en algo-dijo Sephie

¿En qué?-dijo Gid

Sabemos que nuestro bebe es niña ¿Verdad?-dijo Sephie

Sí-dijo Gid

Pero el heredero a tú trono debe ser hombre ¿Verdad?-dijo Sephie

¿A qué quieres llegar Sephie?-dijo Gid

Sí es que Zaiko y Akeno llegan a tener un hijo varón, ¿Por qué no arreglas un matrimonio con ellos para que nuestra hija se case con su hijo?-dijo Sephie sorprendiendo a Gid

¿Quieres que arregle un compromiso con el futuro hijo de Zaiko?-dijo Gid

¿No es una buena idea?-dijo Sephie

No, es una buena idea pero no sabemos cómo lo tomaran ellos-dijo Gid

Volvamos en dos años, así hablaremos con ellos y sabremos si ya han tenido un hijo-dijo Sephie

Está bien, regresaremos en dos años por lo mientras, viviremos tranquilos en el planeta Deviluke para criar a nuestra hija-dijo Gid

 ** _Sephie y Gid se dieron un tierno beso lleno de amor que duro unos segundos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire_**

Te amo-dijo Sephie

Y yo a ti-dijo Gid

 ** _Mientras en la tierra_**

Bien Zaiko ¿Cuándo será la boda?-dijo Yamcha a Zaiko

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, la boda con Akeno ¿Cuándo será?-dijo Yamcha

Etto…aun no lo sabemos-dijo Zaiko

Será en cuatro meses-dijo Akeno

Espera, no crees que vas muy rápido-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh? Pero tú mismo dijiste que nos casaríamos después de que terminara la batalla contra Frost-dijo Akeno

Sí pero….

No me digas que no eres hombre de palabra-dijo Akeno

Yo soy hombre de palabra-dijo Zaiko

Entonces, cumple tú promesa-dijo Akeno

Ok, la boda será en cuatro meses-dijo Zaiko

Ya lo oyeron, la boda será en cuatro meses-dijo Akeno

 ** _Todas las mujeres que estaban presentes estaban sumamente celosas de Akeno, ella se casaria con el hombre que derroto a Great Red y que salvo la tierra contra un tirano como Frost. Sin duda ella se había ganado el premio mayor, las más celosas eran Rias, Sona, Xenovia, Yasaka junto con su hija, Rossweisse, Gabriel, Grayfia y Venelana. Ophis y las demás chicas de Zaiko no estaban celosas sino al contrario, estaban contentas por alguna razón_**

Me felicito Zaiko, te convertiras en un hombre casado-dijo Yamcha

Te tengo envidia Zaiko, es una chica muy linda-dijo Krilin

Jejeje losé-dijo Zaiko riendo

Bueno, nosotros nos despedimos, nos volveremos a ver algún día-dijo Ten llendose volando del lugar

Adiós amigos-dijo Chaoz antes de ir tras Ten

También nosotros nos vamos-dijo Yamcha

Regresaremos con el maestro Roshi, se sorprenderá cuando le digas que te vas a casar-dijo Krilin

Está bien, cuídense amigos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al decir eso Yamcha y Krilin salieron volando del lugar_**

También nosotros nos vamos-dijo Sirzechs-Fue todo un honor pelear a tu lado Zaiko

Lo mismo digo, ustedes hicieron un gran trabajo defendiendo la tierra, se los agradezco-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Todas las facciones crearon círculos mágicos y desaparecieron del lugar_**

Bueno, es hora de planear las cosas para la boda-dijo Bulma

Esperen, ¿Ustedes no están molestas porque me casare con Akeno?-dijo Zaiko

Para nada, Akeno tiene todo el derecho en casarse contigo-dijo Tights

Además, también te casaras con nosotras ¿Verdad?-dijo Cattleya

¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko

¿Verdad Zaiko?-dijeron todas dándole miradas asesinas que asustaron al saiyajin

Sí, claro que me casare con ustedes-dijo Zaiko asustado

¿Ves? No hay porque enfadarnos-dijo Ophis

Ahora Akeno, debemos preparar todo-dijo Cattleya

Yo me encargare del vestido, te diseñare un vestido fabuloso-dijo Tights

Yo me encargare en encontrar un buen lugar para realizar la ceremonia-dijo Bulma

Cattleya y yo nos encargaremos de la comida-dijo Ophis

Se lo agradezco mucho chicas-dijo Akeno

Entremos para poder conversar más a gusto-dijo Bulma

 ** _Todos entraron a la Corporación Capsula para poder discutir sobre la boda_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Zaiko derroto a Frost y se volvió el hombre más fuerte de la tierra, él junto con Akeno y las demás chicas estaban preparando todo para la boda, Akeno les había dicho que quería que la ceremonia fuera en las montañas Paoz ya que ahí habia un hermoso paisaje. Actualmente Akeno y Zaiko se encontraban camino al templo para descansar pero al llegar vieron a un chico que parecía tener su edad, era pelinegro y de cabello corto, llevaba puesto una especie de combinación entre un uniforme escolar japonés y un antiguo atuendo chino_**

Por fin te encuentro Son Zaiko-dijo el chico

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _El chico dio un salto y aterrizo delante de Zaiko y Akeno_**

Mucho gusto yo soy Cao Cao, líder de la facción de los héroes, es un gusto conocerte-dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano

¿Qué haces en nuestra casa?-dijo Zaiko sin darle la mano

Qué carácter, bueno te diré porque estoy aquí-dijo Cao Cao-He venido a decirte que queremos que te unas a la facción de los héroes

¿Qué me una?-dijo Zaiko

Así es, deberías sentirte honrada por esto ¿Verdad?-dijo Cao Cao

Jamás me uniría a un montón de cobardes-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué?-dijo Cao Cao sorprendido y molesto

Sí son héroes ¿Dónde estuvieron en la batalla contra Fost? Yo nunca te vi entre los soldados que participaron, solo eres un cobarde-dijo Zaiko

¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo soy descendiente de Cao Cao! ¡Un gran héroe! ¡No permitiré que alguien como tú me insulte!-grito Cao Cao lanzándose contra Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Cao Cao le lanzo a Zaiko un fuerte puñetazo a la cara pero para su sorpresa, Zaiko ni siquiera se movió al recibir el golpe, Zaiko agarro el brazo de Cao Cao con fuerza_**

Eres muy débil-dijo Zaiko

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAAHH!-grito Cao Cao de dolor al sentir como Zaiko apretaba su brazo

A comparación conmigo, no eres más que un insecto-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko soltó a Cao Cao y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a volar, Cao Cao estaba en cielo aturdido por el golpe que le había dado Zaiko, de repente el saiyajin apareció donde estaba y…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio una gran patada que lo envió contra el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Cao Cao creó un cráter con su cuerpo, el estaba muy lastimado por los golpes de Zaiko, trato de levantarse pero…._**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMM!**

¡GHAAAH!Cao Cao escupió mucha sangre al ser aplastado por Zaiko

 ** _El cráter debajo de Cao Cao se hizo más grande cuando Zaiko lo aplasto, Zaiko agarro a Cao Cao de la cabeza y lo levanto_**

Quiero que me escuches bien ya que te diré esto una sola vez, aléjate de mí y de mis amigos, si me entero que trataste de hacerles algo o si les tocaste tan solo un pelo, iré por ti y te exterminare-dijo Zaiko muy serio y asustando a Cao Cao

 ** _Zaiko soltó a Cao Cao y este cayo arrodillado temblando de miedo_**

Ahora vete, no quiero volver a ver tu espantosa cara por aquí-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba Akeno, Cao Cao estaba furioso con Zaiko, lo había llamado cobarde y encima lo humillo de la peor manera, Cao Cao creó un círculo mágico de la cual salió una lanza_**

¡Jamás te perdonare esta humillación!-dijo Cao Cao agarrando la lanza y poniéndose de pie

 ** _Zaiko tan solo siguió caminando sin voltear a ver a Cao Cao_**

¡Te matare aquí mismo Son Zaiko!-grito Cao Cao corriendo hacia Zaiko

 ** _Cao Cao salto hacia él y alzo la lanza para atacar al saiyajin_**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Cao Cao se quedo en Shock al ver Que Zaiko detuvo su lanza con su mano derecha sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, Zaiko con un fuerte jalón le quito la lanza a Cao Cao y…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago enviándolo al suelo, Cao cao se sujetaba el estomago por el golpe que Zaiko le había dado_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Su lanza cayó muy cerca de él clavándose en el suelo, el volteo a ver a Zaiko pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verlo enfrente de él apuntándole con la palma de su mano derecha_**

Fuiste un estúpido al no aprovechar la oportunidad que te di-dijo Zaiko creando una esfera de Ki en la palma de su mano

¡NO! ¡Espera, no lo hagas!-grito Cao Cao asustado

¡HAAAAAHH!

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le lanzó un rayo de Ki a Cao Cao haciéndolo desaparecer del mundo, donde una vez estaba Cao Cao ahora había un gran cráter, Zaiko se dio la vuelta y camino hasta llegar donde estaba Akeno_**

¿Crees que exagere?-dijo Zaiko

No, hiciste lo correcto-dijo AKeno

 ** _Los dos entraron al templo para poder descansar_**

 ** _Un mes después_**

 ** _Solo faltaba tres mese para la boda de Zaiko y Akeno, Tights estaba haciendo un gran vestido de novia de Akeno, Ophis y Cattleya se encargaron toda la comida que le gustaba Zaiko, mientras que Bulma se encargo en decorar el lugar en donde seria la ceremonia. Pero increíblemente todas las facciones estaban ayudando para los preparativos de la boda, era su forma de decirle a Zaiko las gracias por haberlos salvado de Frost_**

 ** _Actualmente Zaiko se encontraba en Kame House comiendo junto con el maestro Roshi, Yamcha, Krilin, Oolong, Puar y Launch_**

Qué bueno que nos visites Zaiko, hacia mucho que no lo hacías-dijo Oolong

Bueno es que vine a decirle algo muy importante a Yamcha y Krilin-dijo Zaiko

¿A nosotros?-dijo Yamcha

Dinos Zaiko ¿Qué es eso tan importante?-dijo Krilin

Bueno, lo que pasa es que necesito que sean mis padrinos para la boda-dijo Zaiko

¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿Quieres que seamos tus padrinos?-dijo Krilin

Sí, no se lo pediría a nadie más que a ustedes-dijo Zaiko

Claro que lo haremos ¿Verdad Yamcha?-dijo Krilin

Sí, cuenta con nosotros Zaiko-dijo Yamcha

Se lo agradezco chicos-dijo Zaiko

Ahora que estamos hablando de la boda, Zaiko quiero darte tú regalo-dijo Roshi sacando un objeto envuelto en papel que tenía un moño rojo

Maestro Roshi, nos es necesario que me regale algo-dijo Zaiko

Insisto, este regalo te ayudara mucho en tu matrimonio-dijo Roshi

Ok, acepto su regalo-dijo Zaiko tomando el regalo del maestro Roshi

 ** _Zaiko le quito el papel al regalo y se sorprendió lo que vio, el regalo del maestro Roshi, su regalo era un libro de color rojo que decía "Técnicas sexuales"_**

Ese libro te ayudara mucho-dijo Roshi

Maestro Roshi ¿Cómo le puede regalar eso?-dijo Launch

Es usted un pervertido-dijo Yamcha

De seguro Zaiko no tomara su regalo ¿Verdad Zaiko? ¿Zaiko?-dijo Krilin al ver a Zaiko que estaba leyendo el libro-¡¿Lo estás leyendo?!-grito Krilin sorprendido

Wow, aquí hay posiciones que no conocía y que puedo intentar con las chicas-dijo Zaiko mientras leía el libro

 ** _Todos a excepción del maestro Roshi cayeron al suelo al estilo anime_**

Jeje sabía que te gustaría-dijo Roshi

 ** _Tres meses después_**

 ** _El gran día ha llegado, hoy se celebraría la boda de Zaiko y Akeno, la ceremonia se realizaría en las montañas paoz donde estaba todo muy bien decorado gracias a la ayuda de Bulma y de las facciones, había un monto de comida que Ophis y Cattleya cocinaron, en las bancas de adelante se encontraban las demás novias de Zaiko, los padres de Bulma y Tights, el maestro Roshi junto con Launch, Oolong, Puar y Chaoz, también estaban los líderes de las facciones, el club del ocultismo, el consejo estudiantil y Valí junto con su equipo_**

 ** _En el altar estaba Zaiko que usaba smoking que le había hecho Tights, todas las mujeres veían a Zaiko como un hombre muy apuesto, incluyendo las que estaban casadas, sin duda se gano el premio mayor, Zaiko estaba siendo acompañado por sus tres padrinos que eran Yamcha, Krilin y Ten Shin Han. También se encontraba Kami-sama que había bajado del templo para ser el que casara a Akeno y a Zaiko_**

 ** _De pronto comenzó a sonar la clásica canción de bodas cuando entra la novia, Akeno apareció junto con su padre que la acompañaba para entregarla al altar, Zaiko se quedo embobado de lo hermosa que Akeno se veía_**

 ** _Akeno usaba un bello vestido de novia completamente blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con un velo que cubría su cara, una vez que Baraquiel estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Zaiko, le entrego a Akeno y le pidió que la cuidara por el resto de su vida y él le dijo que no se preocupara que estaba en buenas manos_**

 ** _Una vez que los estaban en el altar, Kami-sama empezó a hablar para dar inicio a la boda, estuvieron varios minutos haciendo lo típico de una ceremonia hasta que llegaron a la parte que estaban esperando Akeno y Zaiko_**

Son Zaiko, quieres recibir a Akeno Himejima como esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo Kami-sama

Acepto-dijo Zaiko

Akeno Himejima, quieres recibir a Son Zaiko como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo Kami-sama

Acepto-dijo Akeno

 ** _Una vez hecho pidieron los anillos, cada uno tomo el anillo que le entrego al otro, Akeno le puso el anillo a Zaiko y viceversa_**

Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-dijo Kami-sama

 ** _Los dos se acercaron y se dieron un beso que transmitían los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a felicitar novios, después del tierno momento inicio la fiesta_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban bailando y disfrutando de la deliciosa comida, todos se estaban divirtiendo hasta que…_**

Parece que llegue tarde-dijo una voz

 ** _Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y dirigieron su mirada de quien había dicho eso, todos pudieron ver a una pequeña anciana que vestía como bruja y estaba volando sobre una esfera de cristal_**

¿Quién es ella?-dijo Rias

Uranai Baba, sí vino-dijo Zaiko

Claro, por ningún motivo me iba perder esta boda-dijo la anciana

¿La conocen?-dijo Rias

Claro, es una amiga nuestra y es la hermana del maestro Roshi-dijo Akeno

Pero no he venido sola a la boda-dijo Uranai Baba

¿A qué te refieres hermana?-dijo Roshi

Enma-sama le quiere agradecer a Zaiko que haiga salvado la tierra de Frost, así que me mando para darte un regalo-dijo Uranai Baba

¿Un regalo?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, vamos muestrease-dijo Uranai Baba

 ** _Se comenzaron a escuchar pisadas que se acercaban al lugar en donde estaban, aparecieron dos personas que Zaiko y Akeno conocían muy bien, las dos personas eran su abuelo Gohan y su madre Shuri que tenían unas auroras en sus cabezas, Zaiko y Akeno no se lo podrían creer, pero no eran los únicos, también Baraquiel su sorprendió al ver a su esposa enfrente de él, las comenzaron a salir de los ojos de los tres_**

Ha pasado tiempo, Zaiko, AKeno-dijo Shuri sonriendo

Tal parece siguieron estando juntos tal como les dije-dijo Gohan sonriendo

¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo!-gritaron los dos

 ** _Los dos fueron a abrazarlos, Akeno abrazo a su madre mientras que Zaiko abrazo a su abuelo_**

Akeno, te has vuelto una mujer muy hermosa-dijo Shuri abrazando a su hija

Y tú Zaiko, te has vuelto muy fuerte y ya eres todo un hombre, estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo Gohan

 ** _Zaiko y AKeno lloraron más fuerte, todos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima al ver tal escena, Baraquiel se acerco donde estaba Shuri y ella lo miro_**

Shuri yo…

No digas nada-dijo Shuri abrazándolo-Sé que no fue tu intensión, también sabia el peligro que corría al casarme contigo, no tienes que culparte

Shuri-dijo Baraquiel abrazando a su esposa

Mamá-dijo Zaiko acercándose a ellos-Perdóname, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte aquel día, además no pude proteger a Akeno contra aquellos que nos querían ver muertos, lo siento mucho

No digas eso Zaiko, tú eres muy fuerte, eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo-dijo Shuri-Eres el hombre que ha salvado al universo, no cabe duda que tome la decisión correcta al recogerte y criarte

Mamá-dijo Zaiko llorando

 ** _Se dieron un fuerte abrazo familiar mientras soltaban unas lágrimas_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de la fiesta y esa hermosa reunión familiar, Zaiko y Akeno fueron al templo a celebrar su noche de bodas, Zaiko cargo a Akeno al típico estilo de novia y fueron a su habitación_**

 ** _Llegando a la habitación la bajo y se dieron un apasionado beso, Akeno comenzó a desvestir a Zaiko, comenzó quitándole el moño, el chaleco y su camisa dejando su músculos y abdominales a la vista_**

 ** _Akeno tomo la iniciativa y arrojo a Zaiko en la cama, ella decidió darle un espectáculo a su esposo, ella sensualmente comenzó a quitarse su vestido de novia, Jack se quedo viendo el show que si esposa le estaba dando y al él le gustaba mucho, Akeno se quito por completo su vestido quedándose con una lencería sensual de color negro_**

¿Te gusta Jack?-dijo Akeno posando para su saiyajin

Me encanta-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko se levanto y beso a Akeno, la llevo a la cama y la deposito con delicadeza, Zaiko se desabrocho sus pantalones y se lo quito junto con sus calzoncillos dejando su polla erecta al aire, los dos comenzaron a besarse, el beso se convirtió en una guerra por el dominio, Zaiko llevo sus manos al culo de Akeno dándole un apretón haciéndola gemir_**

 ** _Zaiko quito sus manos del trasero de Akeno y las llevo a su sostén, desabrocho el sostén dejando los grandes pechos de Akeno al aire libre, Zaiko la acostó en la cama y comenzó a chupar sus pechos_**

~Mmm Zaiko~

 ** _Zaiko llevo su mano hasta el coño de Akeno, hizo la tanga a un lado y metió dos dedos en su coño y comenzó a moverlos a gran velocidad_**

~¡Ahh Zaiko! ¡Sigue!~

 ** _Zaiko agrego otro dedo y fue más rápido, Akeno arqueo la espalda y se vino en los dedos de Zaiko, él probo los jugos de Akeno y le gusto, llevo sus dedos a la boca de Akeno y ella los acepto_**

 ** _Akeno cambio los papeles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zaiko ahora estaba acostado, Akeno se sentó en su cara dejando que tuviera una mejor vista de su coño_**

A pasado mucho desde que no teníamos sexo-dijo Akeno agarrando la polla de su esposo-Te volviste más grande

 ** _Akeno comenzó a masturbar a Zaiko mientras que él lamia su coño, Akeno puso la polla de Zaiko en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo_**

¡~Akeno, eso se siente bien~

 ** _Esa palabras aumentaron el orgullo de Akeno, saco la polla de Zaiko de su boca para luego ponerlo entre sus pechos, uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta de la polla de Zaiko, el saiyajin no se quedaba atrás, separo los labios de su coño y deposito dos dedos_**

~¡Ahh…que rico!~

 ** _Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que los dos se corrieron, Akeno soltó sus jugos en la cara de Zaiko, ella trato de mantener todo en su boca pero algo del semen de Zaiko le salpico en los pechos_**

 ** _Akeno saco de su boca la polla de Zaiko y se tomo el semen de un golpe, ella sensualmente se limpio el semen que tenía en sus pechos excitando aun más a su esposo_**

 _No me canso de este sabor-pensó Akeno_

 ** _Zaiko acostó a Akeno en la cama y le quito la tanga, alineo su polla con el coño de Akeno_**

¿Éstas lista?-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Zaiko metió su polla de golpe al coño de Akeno perforando su vientre, Akeno estaba por venirse pero resistió ya que no quería venirse sin Zaiko, él saiyajin comenzó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad, Akeno enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su esposa para que fuera más profundo, si es que era posible_**

~¡Zaiko!~ ¡Más rápido!~

 ** _Zaiko aumento las embestidas y se llevo el pecho derecho de Akeno a su boca, Akeno no paraba de gemir y de pedir más y más_**

~¡Aaahhh!~

 ** _Akeno se corrió pero Zaiko no dejaba de penetrarla, Akeno estaba teniendo la mejor noche de su vida, había encontrado al hombre perfecto para ella desde hace mucho, un hombre que la complaciera por completo y que la protegería por el resto de su vida_**

 ** _Akeno apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas mientras que Zaiko la embestía con más fuerza, Zaiko sintió como las paredes de Akeno lo apretaban con fuerza, ella se correría rápido y el también, aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas y su velocidad_**

Akeno estoy por…

~¡Sí hazlo!~ ~¡Corretee dentro de mí y déjame embarazada!~

 ** _Zaiko siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió pintando su vientre de blanco, Akeno arqueo la espalda por tener el mayor orgasmo de su vida, Zaiko saco su polla y se acostó_**

 ** _Pero la diversión no había acabado_**

Zaiko, quiero más-dijo Rias poniéndose en cuatro separando sus nalgas dejando que Jack viera su ano

Anal ¿Eh? Te gusto tanto cuando lo hicimos aquella vez ¿verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, por tu culpa me he vuelta adicta al sexo anal, así que es mejor que tomes la responsabilidad-dijo Akeno

Tranquila, tomare toda la responsabilidad-dijo Zaiko poniéndose detrás de ella

 ** _Zaiko metió su polla de golpe haciendo que Akeno soltara un grito de placer, Zaiko comenzó a follar el culo de Akeno con mucha fuerza_**

~!Ahhh Zaiko!~

~Estas muy apretada~

 ** _Zaiko aumento la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas y su velocidad, la mente de Akeno estaba completamente en blanco y le salía saliva de su boca_**

~¡Zaiko!~ ~¡Más duro!~

 ** _Zaiko tomo las piernas de Akeno, se levanto de la cama y levanto a Akeno haciendo que se vagina sea totalmente visible_**

~¡Más fuerte Zaiko!~

 ** _Zaiko vio los pechos de Akeno que rebotaban con cada embestida que le daba, él tomo el pecho derecho en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, Akeno se excito más cuando Zaiko mordió su pezón_**

~¡Zaiko estoy por correrme!~

Yo igual-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió dentro de su culo, Akeno soltó sus jugos al suelo, Zaiko saco su polla del culo de Rias y su semen comenzaba a salir, los dos se acostaron en la cama llenos de sudor y con la respiración altera_**

Fue genial-dijo Akeno

Sí que lo fue-dijo Zaiko-¿Lista para la tercera ronda?

Siempre estoy lista-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno se subió arriba de Zaiko y volvió a meter su polla en su coño y comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo, así los dos pasaron su luna de miel, teniendo sexo hasta el amanecer_**

 ** _Actualmente los dos se encontraban desnudos en su cama mientras se abrazaban con mucho amor_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, he decidido que subiré algunos especiales como el primero que hice, los especiales trataran de la vida de casados de Akeno y de Zaiko, también sobre como crecerá el harem de Zaiko y de los futuros hijos de Zaiko, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	30. Especial 2

**_Especial 2: Embarazo, llegan visitas del espacio y se unen tres chicas al harem_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Akeno y Zaiko se casaran y comenzaron a vivir juntos en el templo en donde crecieron, por toda esa semana Akeno mantuvo a Zaiko en la cama por toda esa semana, no hicieron nada más que tener sexo, Akeno estaba decidida en quedar embarazada de Zaiko así que lo mantuvo en la cama, no se detenían para nada, solo para comer y dormir. Akeno le dijo a Zaiko que no lo dejaría entrenar hasta que ella quedara embarazada, así que el saiyajin puso mucho empeño para que Akeno quedara embarazada_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Akeno estaba en la Corporación Capsula junto con las demás novias de Zaiko tomando té, Akeno tenía una expresión triste en su cara, a su lado estaban unos papeles que habían llegado en la mañana_**

Ya no estés triste Akeno-dijo Tights

Sí, de seguro lo conseguirás tarde o temprano-dijo Bulma

Es que no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no quede embarazada?-dijo Akeno-Zaiko y yo lo hicimos por toda una semana y aun así no lo conseguí

A veces es difícil quedar embarazada Akeno-dijo Cattleya

Pero sí hicimos de todo-dijo Akeno

¿De todo?-dijo Cattleya

Sí, incluso Zaiko se transformo en súper saiyajin-dijo Akeno

Ya veo-dijo Ophis-Akeno, has mentido

¿Qué?-dijo Akeno

No has intentado de todo, Zaiko tiene otra transformación-dijo Ophis

 ** _Las chicas se sorprendieron ya que era cierto pero…._**

Ophis, ninguna de nosotras ha intentado hacerlo con Zaiko transformado en súper siayajin legendario-dijo Bulma

No sabremos qué pasaría-dijo Tights

Tal vez no podamos caminar después de hacerlo-dijo Cattleya

Dime Akeno ¿En verdad quieres quedar embarazada?-dijo Ophis

Claro que quiero-dijo Akeno decidida

Entonces ya sabes que debes hacer-dijo Ophis

Tienes razón, tal vez no pueda caminar por una semana o por mes pero lo hare-dijo Akeno muy decidida

Así se habla, ahora ve por él-dijo Ophis

Sí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno salió corriendo de la Corporación Capsula y se fue volando hacia el templo_**

Ophis, ¿Te das cuenta que has mandado a Akeno a una misión suicida?-dijo Cattleya

Debe quedar embarazada de Zaiko, sino lo hace no podremos seguir con la siguiente fase del plan-dijo Ophis

En eso tienes razón, pero esperemos que Akeno salga bien después de hacerlo con Zaiko-dijo Tights

 ** _Mientras en la Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Casa de Zaiko y Akeno_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba en el templo comiendo, después de una larga noche de pasión con su esposa tenía que recuperar la energía gastada. El saiyajin se encontraba comiendo un gran pedazo de carne de dinosaurio, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que Akeno llego a la casa abriendo la puerta con fuerza_**

Akeno ¿Qué paso con los resultados? ¿Estás embarazada?-dijo Zaiko

No, salieron negativos, ¿Sabes lo que significa?-dijo Akeno

¿Qué debemos rendirnos y adoptar?-dijo Zaiko

¡Nada de eso! ¡Ahora mismo lo volveremos a hacer!-grito Akeno

 ** _Akeno cerró la puerta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa_**

Pero Akeno, ya intentamos todo ¿No crees que es mejor que…

No Zaiko, estoy determinada en tener un hijo tuyo y no me cansare hasta obtenerlo-dijo Akeno quitándose su sostén dejando sus grandes pechos a la vista del saiyajin

Pero…

¿No te gustaría tener un hijo con el cual puedas entrenar?-dijo Akeno acercándose a él

Sí me gustaría pero…

Zaiko-dijo Akeno tomando sus manos-Solo intentémoslo está vez, sino funciona adoptaremos

Ok, trataremos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos se dieron un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria que se convirtió en una guerra por el dominio, Zaiko llevo sus manos al redondo trasero de Akeno y le dio un fuerte apretón que la hizo gemir en el beso, Akeno llevo sus manos a la camisa de Zaiko y comenzó a levantarla, los dos rompieron el beso y Akeno le quito la camisa de Zaiko y la lanzo lejos_**

 ** _Akeno se quedo viendo los músculos y el abdomen bien formado de su esposo, Zaiko se levanto y cargo a Akeno al típico estilo novia_**

Llevemos esto al cuarto-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko camino hasta su cuarto, deposito a Akeno en la cama con mucha delicadeza y se quito su pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos dejando al aire libre su polla que estaba totalmente erecta, Zaiko se subió a la cama y él y Akeno se dieron otro beso, rompieron el beso segundos después por falta de aire, Zaiko acostó a Akeno y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello_**

~Mmm Zaiko~

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a los pechos de Akeno, se llevo el pecho derecho a la boca mientras que jugaba con el otro_**

~Ahh Zaiko~

 ** _Zaiko siguió jugando con los pechos de Akeno por un tiempo más, dejo el pecho izquierdo y llevo su mano al coño húmedo de Akeno mientras seguía chupando su pecho derecho, Zaiko separo los labios del coño de Akeno e introdujo dos dedos_**

~¡Ahh Zaiko!~

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a mover sus dedos a gran velocidad mientras chupaba los pechos de Akeno_**

~¡Más Zaiko, más!~

 ** _Zaiko agrego otro dedo y fue más rápido_**

~¡Zaiko!~

 ** _Akeno se corrió dejando que sus jugos mojaran la mano de Zaiko, el saijayin probó con gusto los jugos de su esposa, Akeno tenía la respiración alterada por tener ese fuerte orgasmo. Zaiko agarro a Akeno de la cintura y alineo su polla con el coño de Akeno, estaba por penetrarla pero Akeno lo detuvo_**

Espera-dijo Akeno

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, quiero que te transformes en súper sai…

Ah, quieres hacerlo con el súper saiyajin, de acuerdo ¡HAAH!-dijo Zaiko transformándose en súper saiyajin-¿Lista?

No Zaiko, quiero hacerlo contigo pero en súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Akeno

¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? Nunca lo he hecho en esa forma con ustedes-dijo Zaiko

Lo sé, pero es lo único que no hemos intentado, tal vez si lo hacemos así quede embarazada-dijo Akeno

¿Estás segura?-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Akeno

De acuerdo ¡HAAHH!-dijo Zaiko transformándose en súper saiyajin legendario

 ** _Akeno se quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver como la polla creció unas cinco pulgadas más cuando se transformo, Zaiko alineo su polla al coño de Akeno y la miro_**

¿Estás lista?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, solo ve despacio, tu polla ha crecido mucho-dijo Akeno

 ** _Zaiko asintió y comenzó a introducir su polla al coño de Akeno, la polla de Zaiko llego hasta el vientre de Akeno haciendo que ella se corriera y arquera la espalda, Zaiko de repente comenzó a penetrar a Akeno con mucha fuerza y con gran velocidad_**

~¡Zaiko, estas siendo muy rudo!~

No puedo evitarlo, tu coño es muy apretado-dijo Zaiko mientras penetraba a Akeno-Sí es mucho para ti puedo saca….

¡No!-grito Akeno enredando sus piernas en la cintura del saiyajin-¡No quiero que la saques, me gusta que seas rudo, hazlo más fuerte!

 ** _Zaiko no se quejo y aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas, la mente de Akeno se hizo puré por el placer que Zaiko le estaba dando, ella tenía una sonrisa tonta en su cara con la lengua afuera y escurriendo baba, la cama chocaba contra la pared siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas de Zaiko_**

¿Qué te parece Akeno? ¿Te gusta?-dijo Zaiko

~¡Me encanta, me volveré adicta a ser follada de esta forma!~

 ** _Zaiko tomo las piernas de Akeno, se levanto de la cama y levanto a Akeno, Zaiko vio los pechos de Akeno que rebotaban con cada embestida que le daba, él tomo el pecho derecho en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo_**

~¡Más fuerte Zaiko!~

 ** _Zaiko embistió a Akeno con más fuerza y podía sentir como las paredes de Akeno comenzaban a apretar su polla con mucha fuerza dándole a entender que estaba por correrse, Zaiko fue más rápido ya que él también estaba por correrse_**

Akeo, estoy por correrme-dijo Zaiko

~¡Hazlo, hazlo, dame tu semen y déjame embarazada!~

 ** _Zaiko siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió dentro de su coño, Akeno soltó sus jugos al suelo, Zaiko saco su polla del coño de Akeno y su semen comenzaba a salir, los dos se acostaron en la cama llenos de sudor y con la respiración altera_**

Fue genial-dijo Akeno

Sí que lo fue-dijo Zaiko-Pero debemos hacerlo más de una vez para que quedes embarazada ¿Verdad?

Sí-dijo Akeno

Entonces-dijo Zaiko pidiéndose arriba de Akeno-¿Lista para la segunda ronda?

 ** _Akeno miro la polla de Zaiko y se sorprendió al ver que se había vuelto más grande y parecía que seguís creciendo_**

 _Sin duda no podre caminar después de esto-pensó Akeno al ver la polla de Zaiko_

Siempre estoy lista para más-dijo Akeno

 ** _Así por el resto del día se escucharon varios gemidos y gritos de placer proviniendo del templo que llegaban hasta la ciudad_**

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

¡Sí! ¡Por fin estoy embarazada!-grito Akeno feliz mientras tenía unos papeles en sus manos

Felicidades Akeno-dijo Bulma

Por fin podrás ser madre-dijo Tights

¿Zaiko lo sabe?-dijo Cattleya

Sí, se puso muy feliz cuando le dije que seremos padres-dijo Akeno

Te felicito Akeno pero ¿Pensé que no podrías caminar después de…ya sabes?-dijo Cattleya

Bueno, al principio no sentía mis piernas al hacerlo con Zaiko en súper saiyajin legendario pero él fue con maestro Karin por una semilla del ermitaño y mis piernas se recuperaron-dijo Akeno sonrojada

Ya veo-dijo Cattleya

Bueno, es hora de la segunda fase del plan-dijo Ophis-Akeno ya que te casaste con Zaiko y que estas embarazada, nos garantiza que él no te dejara por nada en el mundo

Sí, él aun así no me dejaría-dijo Akeno

Es hora de preparar a las otras chicas que quieren a nuestro hombre-dijo Ophis

¡Sí!-gritaron las demás

Akeno, tú te encargaras de Rias, nosotras de Venelana y Grayfia-dijo Ophis

De acuerdo-dijo Akeno

Es hora que demostremos porque somos las mujeres de Zaiko-dijo Ophis con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Academia Kuo-Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _En la sala del club se encontraban Rias y Akeno_**

Vaya Akeno, me sorprende que estés por aquí ¿Pensé que ya no volverías porque te casaste con Zaiko?-dijo Rias con algo de celos en sus voz

Ara, ara, tal vez me haiga casado pero aun sigo formando parte de este club-dijo Akeno

Tienes razón, dime ¿A qué has venido?-dijo Rias

Bueno, vengo a decirte que estoy esperando a un hijo de Zaiko-dijo Akeno sonriendo minetras ponía su mano derecha en su vientre

¡¿Qué?!-grito Rias sorprendida

Tal como lo oyes, Zaiko y yo seremos padres, ¿no es grandioso?-dijo Akeno sonriendo

Sí, es grandioso-dijo Rias mientras apretaba sus puños

Ara, no me digas que estas celosa Rias-dijo Akeno-Dime ¿te gustaría dar a un hijo de Zaiko?

¿Eh?-dijo Rias sorprendida y sonrojada

Por mi no hay problema, incluso Zaiko ha pensado tener más mujeres aparte de mí y las chicas-dijo Akeno

¿Enserio?-dijo Rias feliz

Sí pero para poder hacerlo, tendrás que seguir algunas reglas-dijo Akeno sonriendo

¿Eh?-dijo Rias confundida

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En una de las habitaciones del castillo Gremory se encontraba Venelana en un escritorio, ella parecía estar dibujando algo, lo que la bella matriarca Gremory lo que estaba dibujando era a Zaiko, ella no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza al saiyajin, ella agarro la hoja en la cual dibujo y la hizo bola para luego tirarla al bote de basura que tenía cerca_**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar en pensar en él?-pensó Venelana-Una mujer casada como yo no debería pensar en otros hombres, además él ya está casado con Akeno-san. Ella sin duda tiene mucha suerte_

Parece que tienes problemas, Venelana

 ** _Venelana alzo la mirada y se encontró a Ophis que estaba frotando en el aire, Ophis descendió y fue al bote de asura y saco la hoja que Venelana había tirado, Ophis regreso la hoja a la normalidad y vio el dibujo que Venelana había hecho de Zaiko_**

¿Estás interesada en Zaiko?-dijo Ophis

N…No…No digas idioteces quieres, yo estoy casada, así que es imposible que me interese en otro hombre-dijo Venelana sonrojada y desviando la mirada

¿Enserio? Pues que mal, yo venía a decirte que había una forma de que fueras una mujer de Zaiko pero creo que mejor me voy-dijo caminado hacia la puerta

Espera-dijo Venelana-¿Cuál es esa forma?

No creo que te interese, tal como tú dijiste, eres una mujer casada-dijo Ophis mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta

Espera Ophis, dime la forma, hare cualquier cosa, lo que sea-dijo Venelana

 ** _Ophis se detuvo y volteo a ver a Venelana con una sonrisa en su rostro_**

Lo que sea ¿Eh?-dijo Ophis mientras sonreía

 ** _Minetras tanto_**

 ** _Cerca de ahí_**

 ** _Grayfia se encontraba limpiando las ventanas del castillo, en una de esas ventanas la hermosa sirvientas dibujo la cara del saiyajin en una ventada, ella se había interesado mucho en Zaiko al ver como peleaba contra Frost para defender la tierra y sus habitantes, eso sin duda la hizo que se enamorada del saiyajin_**

Así que te gusta Zaiko ¿Eh?-dijo una vos detrás de ella

 ** _Grayfia volvió a ver detrás suyo y vio a Cattleya, ella rápidamente borro el dibujo de la ventana y miro a Cattleya con una mirada seria_**

Tú no viste nada ¿Entendido?-dijo Grayfia

Vamos Grayfia, no hay razón para que ocultes tus sentimientos hacia Zaiko-dijo Cattleya-He venido a decirte que hay una forma para que seas una mujer de Zaiko

¿Qué?-dijo Grayfia sorprendida y sonrojada

Hay una forma para que seas una mujer de Zaiko, pero tendrás que seguir algunas reglas-dijo Cattleya sonriendo

¿Qué tipo de reglas?-dijo Grayfia

Bueno, las reglas son….

 ** _Mientras en la academia Kuo_**

¿Qué? ¿Tengo que hacer eso?-dijo Rias muy sonrojada

Sí, si quieres una mujer de Zaiko debes seguir esas reglas Rias-dijo Akeno

Pero….

Te daré hasta el jueves para que lo decidas, hoy es sábado así que tienes cuatro días-dijo Akeno acercándose a la puerta-Cuando tengas tú respuesta ven al templo en la noche, te estaremos esperando

 ** _Akeno salió del club dejando a una Rias muy sonrojada, Akeno camino hasta la salida de la escuela donde se encontró con Ophis y Cattleya_**

¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Akeno

Muy bien, Venelana y Grayfia no dudaran en ir al templo el jueves-dijo Cattleya

Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan-dijo Ophis

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Zaiko junto con sus mujeres y los padres de Bulma se encontraban desayunando en el comedor de la Corporación Capsula, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que Zaiko se paró de golpe de la mesa_**

Zaiko ¿Qué sucedes?-dijo AKeno

Siento tres Kis que se acercan y son muy fuertes-dijo Ziako

¿Qué?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

 ** _Zaiko salió corriendo al jardín y vio como una gran nave alienígena estaba frotando en el cielo, todos salieron y se sorprendieron al ver la nave alienígena_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _La nave aterrizo en el jardín levantando mucho polvo, la compuerta de la nave se comenzó a abrir. Zaiko se preparo para pelear si era necesario, los demás se pusieron detrás de Zaiko y Cattleya y Ophis rodearon a AKeno para protegerla a ella y al bebe_**

 ** _Caundo la compuerta estaba totalmente abierta, de la nave bajaron tres hombres, uno era de estatura baja y de cabello corto peinado de punta, otro era casi de la estatura de Zaiko, tenía el cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, el otro también tenía el mismo tamaño de Zaiko y tenía el cabello negro peinado de punta. Los tres sujetos vestían ropas parecidas a las de un gladiador_**

 ** _El hombre de baja estatura se acerco a Zaiko y hablo_**

Disculpe, ¿Usted es Son Zaiko?-dijo el hombre de baja estatura

Así es, yo soy Son Zaiko-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo-dijo el hombre estirándole la mano-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kyabe, y soy un saiyajin como usted

¿Qué un saiyajin?-dijo Zaiko quitando su pose de pelea

¡¿Un saiyajin?!-gritaron los demás sorprendidos

Sí, yo junto con mis compañeros somos saiyajins provenientes del planeta Sadara-dijo Kyabe

Ya veo, díganme ¿ustedes sabían que Frost había destruido el planeta Sadara?-dijo Zaiko

No, nosotros antes éramos soldados del ejército de Frost, él nos había dicho que el planeta Sadara había sido destruido por un meteorito, pero cuando vimos su pelea y de cómo confeso que el había destruido nuestro hogar, abandonamos el ejercito de Frost y peleamos contra aquellos que una vez pensamos que eran nuestros compañeros-dijo Kyabe

Ya veo, debió ser muy duro para ustedes-dijo Zaiko

Lo fue, pero gracias a Lord Deviluke el universo estaba en camino de conseguir la paz-dijo Kyabe

¿Gracias a Gid?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, después de que usted derrotara a Frost, Lord Deviluke junto con su ejército comenzó a derrotar lo que quedaba de ejército de Frost-dijo Kyabe-Muchos planetas se pusieron a favor de Lord Deviluke y le dieron su apoyo

Ya veo, me alegra que Gid se encargue de mantener la paz en el universo-dijo Zaiko-Pero vamos, preséntame a tus compañeros

Claro-dijo Kyabe

 ** _Zaiko y Kyabe caminaron hasta los dos saiyajins y Zaiko hablo_**

Hola, me da gusto conocer a otros saiyajins, yo soy Son Zaiko-dijo Zaiko

Mucho gusto, yo soy Nasu, es un placer conocerte-dijo el saiyajin de cabello largo

Y yo soy Kin, es un gusto conocerte Son Zaiko-dijo el saiyajin con peinado de punta

Bueno ¿Qué les parece si entramos para hablar mejor?-dijo Zaiko

Nos gustaría-dijo Kyabe

Bien, entonces entremos-dijo Ziako

 ** _Zaiko junto con los demás saiyajins, sus mujeres y padres de Bulma y Tights entraron para hablar mejor_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en la sala tomando té_**

Así que ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora que ya no está Frost?-dijo Zaiko

La verdad es que nosotros hemos decidido venir aquí para vivir-dijo Kyabe

¿Enserio?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, oímos por Lord Deviluke que este era un lugar hermoso y no se equivoco, queremos vivir aquí para formar una nueva vida y queremos protegerla-dijo Kin

Ya veo, bueno por mi no hay ningún problema. De hecho pueden quedarse a dormir esta noche si quieren-dijo Zaiko

¿Enserio? ¿No les causaríamos ningún problema?-dijo Nasu

Para nada, nos gusta recibir visitas-dijo la Sra. Brief

Se lo agradecemos mucho-dijo Kyabe

Bueno, les enseñare sus habitaciones, síganme-dijo la Sra. Brief

Sí-dijeron los tres saiyajin

Oigan, si quieren nosotros les podemos enseñar la ciudad para que la conozcan-dijo Ziako

Te lo agradecemos mucho-dijo Nasu

 ** _La Sra. Brief les enseño a los saiyajin sus habitaciones y después de eso Zaiko y las chicas les enseyaron la ciudad y le hablaron sobre todo lo paranormal y lo de las facciones_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Rias se acercaba al templo tal como se lo dijo Akeno pero no se había dado cuenta que su madre y Grayfia también se encontraban cerca, ella llego al templo pero se sorprendió al ver a Grayfia y a su madre_**

Madre, Grayfia ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Rias

Eso debería preguntarte a ti y a Grayfia, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Venelana

Yo vengo a ver a Zaiko-san-dijo Grayfia

Yo igual-dijo Rias

Yo también-dijo Venelana

 ** _Las tres se miraron con miradas desafiantes y…._**

¡Yo llegue primero!-gritaron las tres lanzándose a la puerta

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Las tres derribaron las puertas y cayeron al suelo, se levantaron y vieron el lugat y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Zaiko y a Akeno teniendo sexo en la sala, Akeno se encontraba saltando sobre la polla de Zaiko que estaba transformado en súper saiyajin, Akeno volteo a ver a las chicas y sonrió_**

Ara, ara, sí vinieron-dijo Akeno mientras seguía saltado en la polla de Zaiko

Akeno ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Rias totalmente roja como su cabello

Bueno, como se estaban tardando, Zaiko y yo pensamos tener algo de diversión-dijo AKeno dejando se saltar sobre la polla de Zaiko-Pero dejemos eso a un lado, díganme ¿Ya han decidido?

Bueno yo….yo….yo quiero ser una mujer de Zaiko, y acepto las reglas-dijo Rias

¿Reglas? ¿De qué reglas está hablando, Akeno?-dijo Zaiko

Luego te lo contare Zaiko, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?-dijo Akneo mirando a Grayfia y a Venelana

Yo también acepto las reglas-dijo Grayfia

¿Venelana-sama?-dijo Akeno mirando a la castaña

Mamá ¿Tú también?-dijo Rias sorprendida mirando a su madre

Venelana-sama, jamás imagine que usted….

Entiéndanme chicas, yo tengo necesidades, Rias en verdad siento que lo descubrieras de esta forma pero yo y tú padre hace tiempo que hemos pensado divorciarnos-dijo Venelana-Hemos intentado que nuestra relación funcione pero no lo logramos, por favor no me odies por hacer esto

Claro que no te odio madre, si esto te hace feliz, no me opondré-dijo Rias

Rias-dijo Venelana con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hija

¿Y bien?-dijo Akeno

Yo también acepto las reglas para ser una mujer de Zaiko-dijo Venelana

Muy bien, ya saben que hacer-dijo Akeno

 ** _Las tres comenzaron a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudas, Zaiko estaba viendo los sexys cuerpo de las tres mujeres haciendo que estas se sonrojaran_**

Bien Zaiko, está noche podrás disfrutar de nosotras cuatro-dijo Akeno levantándose

 ** _Al levantarse dejo al aire libre la polla de Zaiko, Venelana, Grayfia y Rias se sorprendieron de lo grande que era la polla del saiyajin, eso las hizo humedecer sus coños_**

¿Con cuál quieres empezar?-dijo Akeno

Mmm…dura decisión-dijo Zaiko mientras veía a las chicas-Yo creo que con las cuatro a la vez

¿Eh?-dijeron Rias, Venelana y Grayfia sorprendidas

Ok, muy buena decisión-dijo Akneo sonriendo

 ** _Por el resto de la noche se escucharon gritos y gemidos de placer d mujeres proviniendo del templo, esa misma noche Rias y Grayfia habían perdido su virginidad con Zaiko inetras que Venelana había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida_**

 ** _Actualmente, Zaiko estaba desnudo en su cama siendo abrazado por Akeno, Rias, Grayfia y Venelana que también estaban desnudas y dormidas_**

Sin duda soy un saiyajin con mucha suerte-dijo Zaiko antes de quedar dormido

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado, les vengo a decir los niveles de poder que tienen Kyabe, Nasu, Kin y Zaiko actualmente:_**

Kyabe: 25, 000, 000

Nasu: 22, 000, 000

Kin: 19, 000, 000

Zaiko (Estado base): 97, 000, 000

Zaiko (Ssj): 485, 000, 000

Zaiko (SsjL): 970, 000, 000-¿?

 ** _También les diré los niveles de poder que tendrán Cold y Coler pero eso será para el otro capítulo ya que aun no los he decidido bien, también me gustaría que me dejaran en los comentarios si quisieran que Zaiko tenga una nueva transformación en el próximo arco y que mujer quiere que se una al harem en el próximo capítulo, bueno eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	31. Especial 3

**_Especial 3: Subastando a un Saiyajin y una Valkiria se une al harem_**

 ** _Un mes después_**

 ** _Ha pasado un mes desde que Grayfia, Rias y Venelana se han convertido en mujeres de Zaiko, Venelana se divorcio oficialmente de su esposo. La noticia sorprendió a todo el inframundo, Lord Gremory entendió la decisión que había tomado y no discutió, durante ese mes el vientre de Akeno creció un poco, Zaiko siguió su entrenamiento pero siempre estaba al pendiente de Akeno, los dos decidieron que durante el embarazo vivieran en la corporación capsula ya que si en alguna ocasión Ziako no estaba, las demás chicas la veian para que no le pasara nada malo a ella ni al bebe, Zaiko entrenaba a con Kyabe, Kin y Nasu en la cámara de gravedad, él les estaba ayudando para alcanzar la transformación de súper saiyajin_**

 ** _Un día Valí junto con Issei aparecieron en la corporación y le dijeron a Zaiko que los siguiera entrenando, Zaiko se sorprendió al escuchar eso ya que solo los entreno anteriormente para la batalla contra Frost, pero al ver que estaban muy decididos, los llevo con Kaio-sama para que les diera el mismo entrenamiento que le dio a él. Claro que tuvieron que hacer la misma prueba que hizo Zaiko, que era contarle un chiste y hacerlo reír, cosa que le resulto fácil a Issei pero a Valí le costó mucho trabajo ya que no era muy bueno con los chistes, después de pasar la prueba del chiste, ellos comenzaron el entrenamiento al igual que Zaiko, tuvieron que atrapar a Bubbles y golpear a Gregory con un martillo. Al lograr eso, Kaio-sama comenzó a entrenarlos para que dominaran el Kaio-ken_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _Todas las facciones se encontraban en un gran edificio, todos se habían reunidos porque se realizaría una subasta para reunir dinero para caridad, aunque nadie sabía lo que se subastaría, sabían que solo sería una cosa. En la sala en donde estaban todos se encontraban un escenario que tenía unas cortinas rojas, detrás de las cortinas se encontraba Zaiko que estaba siendo acompañado por Kyabe, Nasu y Kin_**

No sé porque me deje convencer-dijo Zaiko

Vamos Zaiko-san, es por una buena causa-dijo Kyabe

Es fácil decirlo ya que no serán ustedes a los que subastaran-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mientras en el público_**

 ** _Entre todas las personas se encontraban Akeno, Ophis, Cattleya, Rias, Grayfia y Venelana_**

¿Seguras que fue buena idea?-dijo Rias

No deben preocuparse esto es parte del plan para el harem de Zaiko-dijo Ophis

Sí pero si alguien se lleva a Zaiko, tendrá que obedecerle por un día entero-dijo Venelana

¿Y?-dijo Cattleya

¿Cómo que "y"? Lo obligaran a hacer cosas que no quera-dijo Grayfia

Manténganse tranquilas, ya tenemos todo planeado-dijo Akeno

 ** _En eso una demonio subió al escenario con un micrófono_**

*Buenos días para todos, hoy se realizara una subasta muy especial, el dinero obtenido se donara a los hospitales, escuelas y edificios del inframundo*-dijo la demonio

¿Qué será lo que subastaran los demonios?-dijo Kunou

Ni idea, pero debe ser algo de mucho valor ya que solo están subastando una cosa-dijo Yasaka

Onni-sama, ¿Entraremos en la subasta?-dijo Gabriel a su hermano Miguel

Etto…será dependiendo de lo que subasten

*Hoy subastaremos algo muy especial, algo que sin duda no volverá a pasar, damas y caballeros, hoy subastaremos*-dijo la demonio dando una señal y las cortinas comenzaron a recorrerse revelando a Zaiko*¡Un día completo con Son Zaiko, el salvador de la tierra!*

 ** _Todos quedaron callados por tal cosa_**

 _¿Por qué demonios hago esto?-pensó Zaiko_

*La subasta comienza con mil zenis*-dijo la demonio

¡Tres mil zenis!-grito una demonio levantando la mano

*Tenemos tres mil zenis por aquí ¿Quién da más?*-dijo la demonio

¡Cinco mil zenis!-grito está ves una caída

*Cinco mil zenis del lado de los caídos ¿Quién da más?*-dijo la demonio

Onni-sama ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?-dijo Gabriel

¿Eh? ¿Por qué quieres saber?-dijo Miguel

¡¿Cuánto tenemos?!-grito Ganriel asustando a su hermano

Un millón-dijo Miguel

Ya veo ¡Ofrezco diez mil zenis!-grito Gabriel

*Diez mil zenis de parte de Gabriel-sama ¿Quién da más?*-dijo la demonio

Mamá-dijo Kunou

Lo sé hija ¡Ofrezco quince mil zenis!-grito Yasaka

*Quince mil seis de Yasaka-sama ¿Alguien da más?*-dijo la demonio

Yo no perderé-dijo Serafall para sí misma-¡Veinte mil zenis!

*Veinte mil de Serafall-sama ¿Alguien da más?*-dijo la demonio

¿Onne-sama?-dijo Sona sorprendida mientras veía a su hermana

So-tan, unamos fuerzas para que podamos tener un día con Zaiko-kun-dijo Serafall

¿Eh?-dijo Sona sonrojada

¿Acaso no quieres tener a Zaiko-kun por un día?-dijo Serafall

De acuerdo Onne-sama, nos uniremos-dijo Sona

¡Veinticinco mil!

¡Treinta mil!

¡Treinta y un mil!

Treinta y cinco mil!

¡Cuarenta mil!

¡Cuarenta y cinco mil!

 ** _Las ofertas fueron subiendo cada vez más, todos querían al saiyajin, Zaiko tan solo miraba al suelo diciéndose a si mismo una y otra vez "¿Por qué hago esto?" "¿Por qué me deje convencer?", Akeno y las demás se sorprendieron al ver que todas las mujeres de las facciones querían a su saiyajin_**

¡Setenta mil!

¡Ochenta mil!

¡Ochenta y cinco mil!

Wow, todas quieren a Zaiko-dijo Rias

Era de esperarse ya que él es el hombre que salvo a la tierra-dijo Ophis

 ** _Las ofertas siguieron subiendo y gente fue saliendo de la subasta por falta de dinero, las únicas que quedaban subastando eran Yasaka junto con su hija, Gabriel y las hermanas Sitri_**

¡Doscientos mil!-grito Gabriel

¡Doscientos mil quinientos!-grito Yasaka

¡Cuatrocientos mil!-gritaron Sona y Serafall

*Cuatrocientos mil zenis de Serafall-sama y Sona-sama ¿Quién da más?*-dijo la demonio

¡Quinientos mil!-grito Gabriel

¡Seiscientos mil!-grito Serafall

¡Ochocientos mil!-grito Kunou

*Vamos, ¿Quién da más?*-dijo la demonio

¡Un millón!-grito Gabriel

*Un millón de parte de Gabriel-sama, ¿Alguien da más?*-dijo la demonio

¡Dos millones!-grito Serafall

¡Tres millones!-grito Yasaka

Onni-sama, necesitamos más dinero-dijo Gabriel

Lo siento Gabriel, pero ese es nuestro límite-dijo Miguel

Moo, no podre salir con Zaiko-kun-dijo Miguel triste

¡Cinco millones!-grito Sona

¡Seis millones!-grito Yasaka

¡Siete millones!-grito Serafall

 ** _Era una dura guerra entre las hermanas Sitri contra Yasaka y Kunou para llevarse al saiyajin_**

¡Ocho millones!-grito Sona

¡Diez millones!-grito Yasaka

So-tan, ya no podemos ofertar, ese es nuestro limite-dijo Serafall deprimida

¿Qué? ¿Enserio?-dijo Sona

*Diez millones a la una*-dijo la demonio

Sí lo conseguimos-dijo Yasaka feliz

Zaiko-kun será nuestro por un día-dijo Kunou muy feliz

*Diez millones a las dos*-dijo la demonio

Cierra la oferta-dijo Yasaka

*Ven…

¡Veinte millones!-grito una mujer de la multitud

 ** _Todos se quedaron callados a escuchar esa cantidad, Yasaka y Kunou se deprimieron ya que alguien habia superado su oferta y ellas ya habin llegado a su límite_**

*¿Alguien más quiere ofertar?*-dijo la demonio

….

*¿Nadie? Bueno, vendido a la chica de la multitud por veinte millones de zenis, pasa adelante por favor*-dijo la demonio

 ** _De toda la gente una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado se hacía camino hacia el escenario mientras arrastraba a un viejo tuerto, al llegar al escenario subió y dejo ver a todos que era nada más ni nada menos que Rossweisse, la asistente de Odín, el dios de Asgar tenía lagrimas de los ojos ya que Rossweisse había gastado todo el dinero que tenía para sus cosas pervertidas, la bella valkiria arrastraba al dios de Asgard hasta donde estaba Zaiko_**

¿Tú pagaste esa cantidad de dinero?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

Sí-dijo Rossweissei sonriendo

Mi dinero, mi dinero, mi dinero-decía Odín llorando

Bueno, te veo mañana, quiero tener una cita contigo-dijo Rossweisse

De acuerdo, te veo en la corporación capsula-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Ellos bajaron del escenario y todos se comenzaron a irse, cuando Rossweisse y Odín estaban por irse, alguien agarro a Rossweisse y la aparto de Odín, Odín volteo atrás y vio que Rossweisse no estaba y eso lo dejo confundido_**

 ** _Con Rossweisse_**

 ** _La bella valkiria se encontraba en una habitación oscura, de repente las luces se encendieron dejando ver a Akeno, Ophis y Cattleya. Afuera de dicha habitación se encontraban Rias, Venelana y Grayfia haciendo guardia para que nadie entrara_**

Muy bien Rossweisse, has sido la afortunada que tendrá a Zaiko por un día-dijo Ophis

¿Qué van hacerme?-dijo Rossweisse algo asustada

Nada en realidad, solo te diremos que hay una forma para que el día de mañana seas una mujer de Zaiko-dijo Cattleya

¿Eh?-dijo Rossweisse sonrojada

Pero para eso tendrás que seguir algunas reglas-dijo Akeno

¿Qué tipo de reglas?-dijo Rossweisse

Numero uno: No podas quedar embarazada antes de Ophis, Cattleya, Bulma y Tights-dijo Akeno

Numero dos: Tendrás que jurar lealtad y amor eterno a Zaiko y que nunca lo dejaras por otro hombre-dijo Cattleya

Numero tres: Solo le pertenecerás a Zaiko y solo a Zaiko-dijo Ophis

Y cuatro: Tendrás que hacer lo que nosotras digamos-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser una mujer de Zaiko?-dijo Akeno

Claro que quiero, acepto las reglas-dijo Rossweisse

Bien, ahora-dijo Ophis viendo la vestimenta de Rossweisse que era de una trabajadora de oficina-Tenemos que arreglar esa vestimenta

¿Eh?-dijo Rossweisse

No te preocupes, déjalo todo en nuestras manos-dijo Cattleya

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba afuera de la Corporación esperando a Rossweisse, esta vez no llevaba su típica ropa de entrenamiento ya que las chicas le dijeron que debía ir con ropa más acordes para la ocasión, Zaiko vestía una playera negra que tenía una calavera, una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans y unas botas de color negro, de repente delante de él apareció una hermosa mujer peli plateada que llevaba una falda que casi estaba a la mitad de sus muslos, una blusa de color negro, tenía su cabello peinado y usaba lápiz labial, era Rossweisse, Zaiko se sorprendió mucho al no verla con su típico traje de oficina, casi no la reconoció, la hermosa valkiria tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía al saiyajin_**

¿Rossweisse?-dijo Zaiko mirando a la valkiria

Por favor, no te me quedes viendo-dijo Rossweisse sonrojada

Perdón ¿nos vamos?-dijo Ziako

Sí-dijo Rossweisse

 ** _Rossweisse y Zaiko se marcharon de la Corporación Capsula y fueron a la estación de autobuses hacia Tokio. Después de una hora llegaron a una estación de trenes y tomaran el primer tren, después de unos minutos llegaron a la estación Shinjuku en Tokio. Pero debido a la inmensidad de la ciudad tuvieron que cambiarse de tren para llegar a su destino_**

¿Sera una modelo?

Es hermosa

Joder que pedazo de mujer

 ** _Esos eran los comentarios de los hombres del tren que estaban mirando a Rossweisse y el motivo era más que obvio. Todos la miraban por su hermosura, ellos no se acercaban a ella solo por una razón, ella estaba con Zaiko, el saiyajin era muy conocido por las veces que gano el torneo de artes marciales. A pesar que estaba con Zaiko, la valkiria se sentía incomoda y avergonzada_**

Sí solo llevara mi jersey o mi traje, esto no pasaría-balbuceo Rossweisse

No cambiaría nada, destacarías aun llevando tú ropa habitual-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Rossweisse se sonrojo al oír lo que dijo el saiyajin, por el resto del viaje no conversaron. Después de quince minutos llegaron a su destino, salieron del tren y fueron directamente a las tiendas de todo a 100. En el momento que llegaron, Rossweisse se alegro y empezó a caminar con una voz temblorosa y una expresión alegre_**

E…Esta es la gran tienda de 100 zenis para mujeres que había soñado ¡La Bella! Esto significa hermoso o bello en Italiano, ¡Y esta marca tiene toda línea de artículos de moda para mujeres!-grito Rossweisse muy alegre-Es famosa por tener artículos de gran calidad que no parecen ser de 100 zenis a primera vista ¡Oh, mira! ¡Aquella placa se ve muy a la moda! ¡Oh, aquel portaplumas tiene una hermosa forma sin ninguna imperfección! ¡Oh, este incluso tiene tal increíble espacio de almacenamiento con aquel tacaño!

 ** _Rossweisse comenzó a observar los productos minetras dejaba atrás al saiyajin, Zaiko solo la observaba con una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero debía admitir que era la primera vez que veía a Rossweisse tan feliz. Aun así, Zaiko pensó que irían a algún restaurante elegante o al cine como solía hacer con Akeno, Bulma, Tights, Ophis y Cattleya_**

¡Echa un vistazo a esto! ¡Esto, esto e incluso esto cuesta cien zenis ¡ ¡No hay ningún producto que valga doscientos o trescientos zenis!-grito Rossweisse alegre mientras veía los productos

 ** _Zaiko solos se quedo mirando a la valkiria_**

Buuuu, no puedo gastar más de diez mil zenis, era de esperarse de "Bella" de Tokio, es realmente aterrador-dijo Rossweisse mientras miraba dentro de su bolso

 ** _Una hora después_**

 ** _Después de comprar algunas cosas, los dos fueron a un pequeño restaurante a descansar, Rossweisse gastó diez mil zenis en artículos de cien zenis, básicamente compro cien productos, se dio cuenta que había comprado muchas cosas, ella iba dejar que la agencia de entregas llevaran sus cosas a la corporación capsula, pero Zaiko se encargo en llevarse las compras, el se llevo todas las cajas u bolsas de Rossweisse sin ninguna dificultad, los dos se encontraban sentados en una mesa del restaurante tomando un café y u pedazo de pastel mientras que tenía las compras de Rossweisse detrás de ellos_**

¿Estás aburrido?-dijo Rossweisse avergonzada

¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko dejando de comer su pastel

Lo siento, termine comprando cosas mientras era la única que disfrutaba de esto-dijo Rossweisse

Tranquila, no tienes que preocuparte-dijo Zaiko-Ya estoy acostumbrado gracias a las chicas

Esta es la primera vez que tengo una cita con un hombre-dijo Rossweisse mientras bebía de su café

¿Enserio? ¿Es tú primera cita y conmigo?-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Rossweisse sonrojada de vergüenza-En Asgar me pase todo el tiempo estudiando, las doncellas guerreras, las valquirias que estaban a mí alrededor tenían acaloradas discusiones sobre increíbles héroes que se volvieron guerreros en el Valhala-Mientras mis compañeras de clase perdían su tiempo con el sexo opuesto yo siempre usaba mi tiempo para estudiar y acercarme a mis objetivos. Solo fui capaz de convertirme en valkiria debido a que use todo mi tiempo en estudiar, pero ahora mirando hacia atrás, siento que debí divertirme más en esa época

Ni que fueras una vieja amargada-dijo Zaiko sorprendiendo a Rossweisse-Aun eres joven, no debes sentirte más por eso, vive tu vida como tú quieras no dejes que nadie la controle. Tómame a mí como ejemplo, nadie me controla

¿Qué hay de Akeno-san?-dijo Rossweisse

Ella es una excepción, es la única que me puede ordenar, pero nadie más-dijo Zaiko terminándose de comer su pastel y levantándose de la mesa-Dejemos eso a un lado y dime ¿Qué más quieres hacer? Aun no acaba tu día conmigo

Etto…bueno, tengo algo planeado pero no sé si estés de acuerdo-dijo Rossweisse sonrojada

¿De qué se trata?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Zaiko y Rossweisse se encontraban en un motel de adultos, Rossweisse le conto a Zaiko sobre que ella había aceptado los acuerdo que las chicas le dijeron para que fuera una de sus mujeres, Zaiko entendió y debía admitir que Rossweisse era muy hermosa aparte de ser muy lista y tener experiencia en los combates, esa era la clase de mujeres que les gustaba_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba sentado en la cama que había en la habitación que le habían dodo esperando a Rossweisse que había entrado al baño, todas las compras de Rossweisse se encontraban dentro del armario de la habitación. La puerta del baño se abrió y de él salió Rossweisse usando solo una linda pero erótica ropa interior de color blanco, Zaiko se quedo hipnotizado por el hermoso y sexual cuerpo, la valkiria se sonrojo y desvió la mirada_**

No me mires fijamente-dijo Rossweisse

 ** _Zaiko se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Rossweisse, él agarro a la valkiria de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él_**

Eres muy hermosa-dijo Zaiko sonrojando más a la valkiria

 ** _Zaiko beso a Rossweisse en los labios sorprendiéndola, ella era una inexperta así que se dejo guiar por el saiyajin, ella enredo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Zaiko profundizando más el beso, Zaiko llevo sus manos al trasero de Rossweisse y le dio un apretón haciendo que la valkiria gimiera en el beso, Zaiko la levanto agarrándola de su trasero, Rossweisse enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Zaiko y él la llevo a la cama_**

 ** _Rompieron el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva, Zaiko se separo de Rossweisse y se comenzó a desvestir, se quito su chaqueta para después quitarse su playera dejando ver sus músculos y sus abdominales bien formados, eso hizo sonrojar a Rossweisse, Zaiko tenía un cuerpo que ni siquiera los dioses ni los héroes tenían_**

 ** _Zaiko lanzo la playera lejos y volvió a besar a Rossweisse, Zaiko poco a poco comenzó a darle besos a Rossweisse por el cuello dejando chupetones, Rossweisse gemía el nombre del saiyajin por el placer que le daba, Zaiko llego a los pechos de Rossweisse, el saiyajin le quito su sostén dejando ver los grandes pechos desnudos de Rossweisse, Zaiko comenzó a chupar el pecho izquierdo mientras con su mano derecha jugaba con el otro pecho_**

~Ahh, que rico~

 ** _Zaiko bajo su mano izquierda hasta el coño mojado de Rossweisse, hizo un lado sus panties y separo los labios de su coño y metió dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos_**

~¡Ahhh Zaiko!~ ~¡Más, dame más!~

 ** _Zaiko agrego otro dedo y los movió más rápido, Rossweisse arqueo la espalda y soltó sus jugos en los dedos del saiyajin, Zaiko llevo sus dedos a su boca y probó los jugos de la valkiria. Zaiko se levanto de la cama y se quito su pantalón junto con sus calzoncillos dejando al aire libre su polla totalmente erecta, Rossweisse se quedo sorprendida al ver el tamaño de la polla de Zaiko, al imaginarse la polla dentro de ella la hizo humedecer a un más_**

 ** _Zaiko le quito las panties a Rossweissei y alineo su polla con el coño de Rossweisse_**

¿Estás lista?-dijo Zaiko mirando a la valkiria

Sí, solo ve despacio, es mi primera vez-dijo Rossweisse

 ** _Zaiko asintió y poco a poco introdujo su polla en el coño de Rossweisse, Zaiko sintió el himen de la valkiria y la miro, Rossweisse asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que siguiera, Zaiko de una embestida rompió el himen de Rossweeisse, la valkiria soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Zaiko se acerco a ella y la beso para que ignorara el dolor_**

 ** _Después de unos segundos el dolor se fue y Rossweisse le dijo al saiyajin que siguiera, Zaiko metió su polla hasta al fondo, Rossweisse arqueo la espalda al sentir la polla de Zaiko que llego hasta su vientre, Zaiko comenzó a embestirla con fuerza_**

~¡Zaiko, esto es fabuloso!~

 ** _Rossweisse enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Zaiko para que fuera más profundo si era eso posible, Zaiko aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas haciendo que la mente de Rossweisse comenzara a ponerse en blanco_**

~¡Más fuerte, más!~

 ** _Zaiko aumento más sus embestidas y la cama comenzó a golpear contra la pared siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas de Zaiko, la mente de Rossweisse estaba hecha puré por el placer que el saiyajin le estaba dando, en su cara tenía una expresión de una puta, con una sonrisa tonta con la lengua de fuera_**

~¡Esto es grandioso, ya no podre vivir sin ser follada así!~

 ** _Zaiko sintió como las paredes de Rossweisse lo apretaban con fuerza dando a entender que se correría pronto, Zaiko aumento más la fuerza de sus embestidas y siguió embistiendo a la valkiria_**

Rossweisse, estoy por….

~¡Yo también, hazlo dentro, córrete dentro de mí!~

 ** _Zaiko siguió embistiendo a Rossweisse hasta que se corrió dentro de ella pintando su vientre de blanco, la valkiria arqueo la espalda y solto sus jugos en la cama, Zaiko saco su polla del coño de Rossweisse y su semen comenzó a salir_**

 ** _Rossweisse estaba satisfecha, había conseguido a un buen hombre que la cuidaría y ahora Odín ya no se burlaría de ella por no tener novio, la valkiria estaba lista para dormir pero Zaiko se puso encima de ella_**

¿Lista para la segunda ronda?-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh? Pero si te acabas de correr-dijo Rosseisse

Soy del tipo de chico que va más de una vez-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos comenzaron de nuevo a tener sexo por varias horas, por todo el motel se escuchaba los gritos y gemidos de placer de la valkiria, todo el motel incluso temblo por la noche de pasión que Zaiko y Rossweisse tenían_**

 ** _Después de ocho horas seguidas de sexo apasionado y duro, Zaiko se encontraba durmiendo desnudo en la cama junto con Rossweisse que también estaba desnuda y estaba abrazando al saiyajin_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, hoy les dire los niveles de poder que tendrán Cold y Coller en la siguiente saga, recuerden que en dragón ball Z Cold apareció en su segunda forma y Cooler en su cuarta forma, aparecerán igual en esta saga, con sus respectivas transformaciones_**

King Cold 2 transformación: 930, 000, 000

King Cold 3 transformación: 1, 860, 000, 000

King Cold forma final 25%: 3, 720, 000, 000

King Cold forma final 50%: 26, 040, 000, 000

King Cold forma final 100%: 52, 638, 000, 000

Cooler cuarta transformación: 910, 000, 000

Cooler forma final: 1, 820, 000, 000

 ** _Recuerden que Cooler tiene una quinta forma que el desarrollo, espero que estén de acuerdo con estos niveles de poder y recuerden que Zaiko seguirá entrenando y ahora tiene compañeros para alcanzar nuevos niveles de poder, también dejen en los comentarios a la chica que sea la siguiente que se una al harem de Ziako, también decirles que pienso poner a Ryouko Mikado y a Tearju Lunatique en el harem del saiyajin, dejen en los comentarios si quieren que se unan al harem, eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	32. Especial 4

**_Especial 4: Un saiyajin enfermo_**

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado una semana desde que Rossweisse se unió al harem de Zaiko, todas las valkirias de Asgar le tenían envidia ya que tenía como novio al héroe que salvo la tierra y el más fuerte del planeta, Odín ya no se podía burlar de ella por no tener novio ya que ya lo tenía y era alguien que lo vencería con un solo dedo_**

 ** _Actualmente todas las novias del saiyajin junto con los guerreros Z, Kyabe, Nasu, Kin y Baraquiel se encontraban en la Corporación Capsula mirando a un Zaiko que estaba tendido en una cama con su nariz roja y mocos saliendo de ella, con muchas cajas de pañuelos y un trapo mojado en su frente_**

¡Achoo! ¡Achoo! Ya les dije que estoy bien, no tienen que preocuparse-dijo Zaiko mientras estornudaba

¿Hablas enserio? ¿Acaso ya te viste en un espejo?-dijo Krilin

Te vez horrible-dijo Ten

Nunca te habíamos visto así-dijo Yamcha

¿Qué te paso?-dijo Chaoz

 ** _Todos estaban preocupados por Zaiko pero Akeno tenía una cara de culpa_**

 _Es toda mi culpa-pensó Akeno_

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Ayer en la noche_**

 ** _Zaiko y Akeno se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad dirigiéndose a la Corporación Capsula, los habían tenido una cita, habían ido a cenar a un restaurante y después al cine a ver una película. Mientras caminaban una corriente de aire paso haciendo que Akeno temblara por el frio_**

Hace mucho frio, debí traerme un abrigo-dijo Akeno

Toma Akeno, ponte esto-dijo Zaiko quitándose la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y se lo puso a Akeno

Gracias Zaiko pero ¿Qué hay de ti?-dijo Akeno

No te preocupes por mí, lo importante es que tú y el bebé estén bien-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 ** _Ophis le quito el trapo de su frente y la toco con su mano, ella sintió que la frente se Zaiko estaba hirviendo_**

No te ha bajado la temperatura, esto es grave-dijo Ophis

Esto es raro, Zaiko no se había enfermado desde niño, es raro verlo así ahora-dijo Baraquiel

Creó que no hay otra opción-dijo Ophis volteando a ver a las demás chicas-Chicas debemos llevarlo al hospital

¡¿Qué?!-grito Zaiko

De acuerdo-dijeron las chicas

¡No!-grito Zaiko saliendo de la cama-¡No me llevaran al hospital!

 ** _Zaiko intento correr pero cayó al suelo ya que estaba débil, los guerreros Z junto con Kyabe, Nasu, Kin y Baraquiel cargaron a Zaiko y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida_**

¡No,no, no me lleven al hospital, los odio, me van a inyectar!-grito Ziako tratando de zafarse de los chicos

Vamos Zaiko, es por tu propio bien-dijo Krilin

Así te recuperaras más rápido-dijo Baraquiel

¡No quiero, odio las inyecciones, no necesito que me curen!-grito Zaiko

Zaiko-san, no te resistas-dijo Kyabe

Entiende que es por tu bien-dijo Nasu

¡Mejor denme una semilla del ermitaño pero no me lleven al hospital!-grito Zaiko

Tú más que nadie sabe que las semillas no curan las enfermedades-dijo Ten

Así que deja de llorar y vamos al doctor-dijo Yamcha

¡No, son unos traidores!-grito Ziako

 ** _Mientras que los chicos sacaban a Zaiko, las chicas tenían una gota de sudor cayendo de la parte posterior de su cabeza al ver como se comportaba Zaiko. Podría ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo y haber salvado la tierra pero le tenía miedo a las inyecciones_**

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Después de que llevaran al saiyajin al hospital y que le mandaran medicina, para la suerte de Zaiko no le mandaron inyecciones, las chicas estaban muy preocupadas porque Zaiko no mejoraba, tampoco sus métodos de magia y medicina no funcionaban. Zaiko se encontraba en una cama con mucha temperatura, Akeno le quito el trapo mojado que tenía en la frente y le toco la frente con su mano_**

No baja su temperatura-dijo Akeno quitando su mano de su frente-¿Qué haremos?

Creó saber porque-dijo Kyabe llamando la atención de todas las chicas-Siendo saiyajins toda enfermedad es mortal, aun así si nos enfermamos con un pequeño resfriado que no es peligroso para ustedes, para nosotros es letal

Ya veo, ¿No hay una forma para que Zaiko se cure?-dijo Ohis

Bueno, la verdad hay un doctor que es muy bueno, es el mejor en todo el universo, podríamos llamarlo desde nuestra nave pero creo que tardaría un día en llegar-dijo Kyabe

Llámalo Kyabe-dijo Akeno

 ** _Kyabe asintió con la cabeza y salió para ir hacia su nave, Akeno se acerco a Zaiko y le beso la mejilla derecha_**

Te pondrás bien Ziako-dijo Akeno

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Las novias de Zaiko y los tres saiyajin estaban en el gran jardín esperando al doctor hasta que de repente vieron a una nave espacial que llego, la nave no era tan grande como en la que Kyabe, Kin y Nasu llegaron pero si era algo grande, la nave tenía una cruz roja. La nave aterrizo en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula y la puerta se abrió, de la nave bajo una mujer atractiva de cabello rojo y corto, tenía ojos verdes y piel clara, usaba_** ** _una camisa rosa amarrada con un listón blanco en la cintura, pantalones azules muy cortos, medias muy largas de color azul y una bata blanca de doctor_**

Gracias por venir, Mikado-san-dijo Kyabe

Ara, Kyabe-kun, no te veía desde aquella batalla contra el ejercito de Frost-dijo la mujer-Dime ¿Quién es el enfermo?

Sígame por favor-dijo Kyabe

 ** _Kyabe y Mikado entraron a la Corporación Capsula siendo seguidos por los demás, al llegar al cuarto en donde estaba Zaiko, Mikado comenzó a atender al saiyajin_**

Chicos ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Rias señalando a Mikado que estaba tomando la temperatura de Zaiko

Ella es Ryoko Mikado, es una doctora reconocida por todo el universo-dijo Nasu

Ella es la mejor doctora que se pueda encontrar en todo el universo-dijo Kin

¿Enserio?-dijo Akeno

Sí, si alguien puede curar a Zaiko-san es ella-dijo Kyabe

 ** _Mikado dejo de tomarle la temperatura a Zaiko y vio que la tenía muy alta_**

Esto es malo, su temperatura es muy alta para ser un humano-dijo Mikado

Etto…Zaiko-san no es un humano, es un saiyajin como nosotros-dijo Kyabe

¿Un saiyajin? Un momento-dijo Mikado quedándose viendo a Zaiko-¿Él es el sujeto que junto con Lord Deviluke revelo la verdadera naturaleza de Frost?

Sí y no solo eso, también fue quien venció a Frost-dijo Nasu

Increíble, ahora entiendo porque tiene una temperatura tan alta-dijo Mikado-Creo que lo mejor es que lo ponga en la máquina de recuperación

¿Maquina de recuperación? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Ophis

Ya lo verán, Kyabe-kun, Nasu-kun, Kin-kun, ayúdenme a llevarlo a mi nave por favor-dijo Mikado

Hai-dijeron los tres

 ** _Los tres saiyajins sacaron a Zaiko de la cama y lo cargaron con mucho cuidado, salieron de la Corporación Capsula y fueron a la nave de Mikado, al estar adentro de la nave, las chicas se sorprendieron por la tecnología que tenía, era muy avanzada, los tres saiyajin llevaron a Zaiko a una extraña maquina que tenía un tanque vacio y una máscara de oxigeno, metieron a Zaiko dentro del tanque y Kyabe le puso la máscara de oxigeno_**

Todo listo, Mikado-san-dijo Kyabe a Mikado que estaba en un escritorio con una computadora

Bien, ahora solo hay que llenar el tanque-dijo Mikado

 ** _De repente el tanque comenzó a llenarse con agua hasta que se lleno por completo y dejo a Zaiko sumergido_**

¿Qué es esa máquina?-dijo Akeno

No tienen que preocuparse, esta es una máquina de recuperación-dijo Mikado

¿Maquina de recuperación? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Bulma

Es lo más avanzado en la tecnología y medicina, con esta máquina se puede curar las heridas y algunas enfermedades-dijo Mikado

¿Curara a Zaiko?-dijo Cattleya

Claro, pero como su temperatura era muy alta tomara algo de tiempo-dijo Mikado

¿Cuánto?-dijo Akeno

Aproximadamente unas seis horas-dijo Mikado

Ya veo, pero dinos algo ¿Tu eres una terrícola?-dijo Akeno

No yo soy un alienígena-dijo Mikado

¿Enserio? Pareces una terrícola-dijo Venelana

Eso se debe porque mi cabello cubre mis oídos-dijo Mikado alzando su cabello

 ** _Al alzar su cabello, las chicas pudieron ver los oídos de Mikado que parecían a los de un elfo_**

Vaya, sí eres un alienígena después de todo-dijo Akeno

Oye, no pude dejar de ver tu vientre-dijo Mikado soltando su cabello-¿Estas embarazada?

Sí, tengo un mes de embarazo-dijo Akeno feliz

Vaya, ¿Quién es el padre?-dijo Mikado

Zaiko-dijo Akeno

Así que tendrás un hijo con un saiyajin, ¿Sabes que el embarazo saiyajin durara seis meses?-dijo Mikado

¿Qué? ¿Seis meses?-dijo AKeno sorprendida

Creó que olvidamos decirle eso, lo sentimos-dijo Nasu

El embarazo saiyajin sura menos al de un humano normal ya que eso le da más tiempo a la mujer para recuperarse y volver a pelear-dijo Mikado

Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque mi vientre creció tanto con tan solo un mes-dijo Akeno

Puedo hacerte un ultrasonido para saber cómo está creciendo el bebe, si quieres claro-dijo Mikado

No me parece mala idea, hagámoslo-dijo Akeno

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Akeno se encontraba acostada en una cama con su vientre descubierto, delante de ella había una televisión que mostraría la imagen de su bebe, a su lado se encontraba, Mikado unto un gel en el vientre de Akeno para luego comenzar a examinar con un transductor, en la televisión se comenzó a ver la imagen de un bebe_**

Al parecer el bebe está creciendo bien-dijo Mikado

Me alegra oír eso-dijo Akeno

Espera-dijo Mikado viendo el televisor-Algo no está bien

¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?-dijo Akeno preocupada

No es un bebe, sino dos-dijo Mikado

¿Qué? ¿Enserio?-dijo Akeno feliz

Sí, felicidades tendrás a dos lindos saiyajins-dijo Mikado sonriendo-¿Quieres que te diga si son niños o niñas?

No, quiero que sea sorpresa-dijo Akeno-Ya quiero decirle esta noticia a Zaiko

 ** _Seis horas después_**

 ** _Todos estaban reunidos delante de la maquina en donde estaba Zaiko, la máquina de repente comenzó a soltar un sonido y el tanque se comenzó a vaciar. Cuando estaba vacío por completo, Zaiko abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba en la Corporación Capsula. Se quito la máscara de oxigeno y salió del tanque_**

¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _De repente Akeno lo abrazo con fuerza sorprendiendo al saiyajin_**

Qué bueno que ya estés bien, me tenias preocupada-dijo Akeno

Por favor, díganme ¿Qué paso?-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, lo que paso es que te pusiste muy mal y Kyabe llamo a Mikado-san para que te recuperaras-dijo Rias

¿Mikado-san?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Esa soy yo-dijo Mikado caminado hacia donde estaba Ziako y Akeno-Es un gusto conocer al sujeto que derroto a Frost

Pues te agradezco mucho por ayudarme-dijo Zaiko

No es nada, ese es mi trabajo-dijo Mikado

Por cierto Zaiko, tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo Akeno sonriendo

¿Qué es?-dijo Zaiko

Involucra a nuestro hijo-dijo Akeno

¿Te paso algo cuando estaba enfermo? ¿Alguien te lastimo o te toco? ¿Cómo está el bebe?-dijo Zaiko muy preocupado

Tranquilo, el bebe o más bien los bebes están bien-dijo Akeno

¿Bebes? No entiendo-dijo Zaiko confundido

Zaiko-dijo Akeno tomando la mano derecha del saiyajin para luego ponérsela en su vientre-No tendremos un solo hijo sino dos

 ** _Zaiko tan solo se quedo congelado al recibir esa noticia mientras que los demás a excepción de Mikado se sorprendieron mucho_**

¡¿EEEHHHH?!-gritaron todos

 ** _Mientras muy lejos de ahí_**

 ** _En alguna parte del espacio se encontraba una gran nave alienígena, dentro de la nave se encontraba una gran tropa de soldados pero de todo los soldados se destacaba una persona de gran altura que tenía la piel de color morada, tenía dos grandes cuernos saliendo de un casco orgánico que tenía, tenía especie de coraza, tenía una larga cola en la cual tenía líneas musculares al igual que sus brazos y piernas. Era King Cold, el padre de Frost y líder del ejército de los demonios del frio_**

¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a la tierra?-dijo King Cold a uno de los soldados

Aproximadamente seis años-dijo el soldado

Ya veo, quiero que me comuniquen con las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, quiero saber su ubicación-dijo King Cold

Hai-dijo el soldado

También quiero que me comuniquen con Cooler-dijo King Colg

Hai, King Cold-sama-dijo el soldado

Gracias al maldito de Deviluke y de ese saiyajin todo lo que hemos logrado se ha ido abajo-dijo King Cold caminando hacia una ventana de la nave-Atacar a Deviluke ahora sería un suicidio ya que ha reunido a guerreros poderosos, aunque yo lo pueda vencer, sería una gran pérdida para nuestras tropas, es mejor ir a la tierra para matar al maldito que se atrevió a matar a mi hijo y a destruir todo lo que hemos logrado

King Cold-sama, Cooler-sama está a un año de la tierra-dijo un soldado

Bien pero díganle que no vaya a la tierra, primero nos reuniremos y….

Lamento decirle esto pero, Cooler-sama se está dirigiendo a la tierra en este momento-dijo el soldado

¿Qué?-dijo King Cold

Dijo que el mismo se encargaría del tipo que mato a Frost-sama y que no necesita ayuda-dijo el soldado

Ese mocoso siempre ha sido muy engreído, pero bueno, se que podrá con ese tipo ya que él ha sido más fuerte que Frost-dijo King Cold-Cuento contigo hijo mío

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, como vieron se aproxima la venganza de los demonios del frio, pensé que primero Cooler fuera a la tierra para ver lo fuerte que son Zaiko, Kyabe, Nasu, Kin y los guerreros de la tierra. Pero Cooler no será eliminado por Zaiko, si perderá pero estoy pensando en hacer a Metal Cooler, que Zaiko lo derrote y lo mande al espacio y él se quedo frotando ahí hasta que es encontrado por su padre y al verlo se enfurecería más al ver que Zaiko derroto a sus dos hijos y su iria seria mayor. Eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	33. Especial 5

**_Especial 5: La ira de un saiyajin_**

 ** _Dos meses después_**

 ** _Han pasado dos meses desde que Zaiko s enfermo, Mikado decidió quedarse en la tierra para estar al pendiente del embarazo de Akeno y porque le había gustado mucho la tierra, comenzaba a pensar que sería un buen lugar para vivir y abrir un consultorio médico. El vientre de Akeno había crecido bastante aun teniendo tres meses y medio, pero por lo que le dijo Mikado, era normal que hubiera crecido tanto. Zaiko al recibir la notica que tendrían dos hijos de vez de uno, se puso feliz ya que tendría dos compañeros de entrenamiento_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Planeta de Kaio-sama_**

 **¡PAMM!**

 **¡PAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba peleando contra Issei y Valí, después de tanto tiempo de entrenamiento quisieron poner en práctica todo lo que habían aprendido de Kaio-sama. Los dos estaban usando sus armaduras y le estaban lanzando golpes al saiyajin a gran velocidad, Zaiko estaba bloqueando los golpes de los dos usando sus manos_**

¡HAAAHH!

 ** _Zaiko mando a los dos a volar con una onda de Ki, Issei y Valí se recuperaron rápido y se lanzaron contra el saiyajin de nuevo. Zaiko creó esferas de Ki y las lanzó contra los dos dragones celestiales, ellos los esquivaron a tiempo haciendo que las esferas explotaran en el cielo. Valí comenzó a lanzarle a Zaiko esferas de energía demoniaca mientras que Issei recargo suficiente energía para lanzarle un Dragón Short con todo su poder_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _La combinación de poderes golpeó a Zaiko creando una gran explosión y nube de humo, Issei y Valí se encontraban agotados después de ese ataque pero se sorprendieron al ver que cuando el humo se fue, revelo a un Zaiko que estaba protegido por su campo de energía_**

Nada mal-dijo Zaiko desapareciendo su campo de energía-Debo admitir que han mejorado mucho

Eso es gracias mi entrenamiento-dijo Kaio-sama llegando-Los dos buenos discípulos

De eso no hay duda-dijo Zaiko

Pero aun no podemos ni siquiera tocarte-dijo Issei

Sí, debemos entrenar más-dijo Valí

No sé sobre esfuercen, dañaron sus cuerpos-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko tiene razón, es mejor que descansen, ya les he enseñado todo lo que sé, ya pueden volver a sus casas-dijo Kaio-sama

Hablando de eso, les vine a decir que se hará una especie de fiesta para celebrar las paz entre las facciones-dijo Zaiko

¿Una fiesta?-dijo Issei

Sí, se realizara en la Corporación Capsula, es por eso que vine-dijo Zaiko

Me gustaría ir-dijo Issei

Yo también iré-dijo Valí

Bien, pues es hora de irnos, sujétense de mis hombros-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Issei y Valí se sujetaron de los hombros de Zaiko y estaban listos para irse_**

Nos vemos Kaio-sama-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al decir eso desaparecieron del planeta de Kaio-sama y aparecieron en la sala de la Corporación Capsula donde estaban las novias de Zaiko a excepción de Akeno y los miembros del club del ocultismo que al parecer estaban esperando a Zaiko_**

Por fin llegan-dijo Ophis

Perdón, se nos hizo algo tarde-dijo Zaiko-¿Y Akeno?

Ella se está arreglando en la habitación-dijo Bulma

Bien, iré a verla-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación que compartía con las chicas y al llegar vio que la puerta estaba abierta, hecho un vistazo a la habitación y vio a Akeno que estaba vistiendo un hermoso traje negro y que se estaba viendo en un espejo de cuerpo completo_**

Moo, he subido mucho de peso, creó que ya no soy atractiva-dijo Akeno mientras veía su vientre

Eso es mentira-dijo Zaiko entrando a la habitación

Zaiko-dijo Akeno sorprendida

Tú te sigues viendo hermosa-dijo Zaiko caminado hacia ella

No mientas, sé que he subido de peso y no me consideras atractiva-dijo Akeno desviando la mirada

No miento-dijo Zaiko abrazándola-Te vez igual de hermosa y sexy que siempre

¿Enserio?-dijo Akeno

Sí, además-dijo Zaiko llevando sus manos al culo de Akeno-Me gusta mucho que hallas aumentado de peso aquí

Mmm…. Eres un pervertido-dijo Akeno de modo sensual

 ** _Los dos se dieron un apasionado beso que se convirtió en una guerra por el control, Zaiko le dio un fuerte apretón al culo de Akeno haciéndola gemir en el beso, Akeno comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Zaiko, rompieron el beso y Akeno lanzo lejos la camisa de Zaiko dejando su torso desnudo, Zaiko carga a Akeno y la llevo a la cama, la acostó en la cama con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla, los dos estaban a punto de besarse de nuevo pero…_**

Ejem

 ** _Los dos miraron la puerta de la habitación y vieron a Ophis_**

No hay tiempo para sexo, los invitados llegaran pronto, es mejor que estén preparados-dijo Ophis

Moo, Ophis, arruinaste el momento-dijo Akeno enojada

 ** _Ophis no dijo nada y solo se fue, Zaiko se levanto y fue por su camisa_**

Lo siento Akeno, será para después-dijo Zaiko

No es justo, te necesito dentro de mí ahora-dijo Akeno

Akeno que te parece si después de la fiesta hacemos eso que tanto te gusta-dijo Zaiko

¿Enserio? ¿No estás jugando conmigo?-dijo Akeno

No, estoy diciendo la verdad-dijo Zaiko

Ok, pero después de la fiesta serás mío por toda la noche-dijo Akeno

De acuerdo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tras decir eso los dos se dieron un beso rápido y se prepararon para la fiesta_**

 ** _Una hora después_**

 ** _La fiesta había comenzado, todas las facciones habían llegado en la Corporación Capsula, la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en el gran jardín de la Corporación. Zaiko invito al maestro Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Krilin y Launch a la fiesta, también invito a Ten y a Chaoz pero no negaron a ir ya que estaban ocupados entrenando. El maestro Roshi se encontraba conviviendo con Odín intercambiando revistas y videos hentai, Yamcha y Krilin se encontraban ligando con algunas chicas demonios, ellos se habían vuelto muy populares en el inframundo ya que ayudaron en la batalla contra Frost y porque eran muy fuertes, Oolon acosaba a algunas chicas pero era detenido por Bulma, Tights y Puar, Launch estaba siendo rodeado por un montón de chicos ya que era muy hermosa, pero al ver que era amiga de Ziako no intentaron nada ya que no querían meterse en problemas_**

 ** _Nasu, Kyabe y Kin también estaban en la fiesta, ellos llamaron mucha la atención de todos ya que eran saiyajins al igual que Zaiko, Mikado también había asistido a la fiesta ya que Ziako y las chicas la habían invitado, Zaiko se encontraba con sus novias pasando un buen rato, todas las mujeres de las facciones sentía celosa hacia ellas ya que tenían al hombre que salvo la tierra y más fuerte del mundo_**

 ** _Todo estaba bien, todos se estaban divirtiendo y pasándola bien ero de repente apareció un círculo mágico en el cielo del cual salió un hombre de cabello largo de color azul plateado que utilizaba una túnica blanca_**

Encantado de conocerlos, soy el dios nórdico del mal, Loki-dijo el hombre

Loki-dijo Odín serio mientras miraba al sujeto

He venido a detener esta estupidez-dijo Loki mirando a Odín-Estuve de acuerdo que se unieran para acabar contra ese tirano pero esto ya es una estupidez , Odín ¿Aun planeas hacer algo fuera del mundo Nórdico?

Deja está estupidez Loki, la paz ya está hecha, ya no puedes hacer nada-dijo Odín

¿Eso crees?-dijo Loki

 ** _De repente apareció un círculo mágico en el suelo del cual salió un lobo gris de diez metros. Al ver al lobo las facciones sintieron temor mientras que Zaiko, Kin, Kyabe, Krilin, Yamcha, Roshi Nasu, Issei y Valí estaban como si nada_**

Saluden a Fenrir-dijo Loki

 ** _Fenrir soltó un aullido que hizo temblar el suelo, Fenrir se lanzó contra todos pero…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Fenrir fue mandado a volar contras los árboles del jardín por un patada de parte de Nasu_**

Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso-dijo Nasu

Ya veo, ustedes son saiyajins igual que él-dijo Loki mientras miraba a Zaiko

Te diremos algo, vete de una vez, no queremos lastimarte-dijo Zaiko

No me iré de aquí hasta que haiga conseguido lo que quiero-dijo Loki

 ** _Loki rápidamente comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de magia nórdica hacia todos, todos comenzaróna protegerse creando círculos mágicos, Zaiko estaba por ir a tacar a Loki pero…_**

¡AAHHH!

 ** _Zaiko escucho a Akeno gritar y la volteo a ver. Akeno había caído boca abajo ya que una de las ráfagas de Loki había caído cerca de ella y el impacto hizo que cayera violentamente hacia el suelo_**

¡Akeno!-grito Zaiko espantado y corrió rápidamente hacia ella

 ** _Zaiko llego donde estaba Akeno y la alzó, Zaiko entro a la corporación capsula mientras que Kyabe y los demás se ocupaban de Loki, adentro de la casa estaban todos, rápidamente Mikado se acerco a ellos y miro a AKeno_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Mikado

Akeno se cayó-dijo Zaiko preocupado

Rápido, llévala a la habitacion-dijo Mikado

 ** _Zaiko fue a su habitación y deposito a Akeno con mucho cuidado en la cama, Mikado por suerte había traído un Kid d primeros auxilios por si pasaba algo malo en la fiesta_**

Zaiko, estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo Akeno

 ** _Mikado saco un estetoscopio y comenzó a analizar la barriga de Akeno_**

¿Te duele si hago esto?-dijo Mikado mientras tocaba varios puntos de la barriga de Akeno

 ** _Akeno negó con la cabeza cada vez que y al final Mikado se alivio_**

Te dije que estaba bien, no es nada grave-dijo Akeno

Akeno, abre las piernas por favor-dijo Mikado mientras se ponía unos guantes

 ** _Akeno hizo lo que le dijo y Mikado se inclino sobre ella para comenzar la revisión, Mikado se sorprendió al ver sangre_**

Akeno, estás sangrando-dijo Mikado

¿Qué?-dijeron Akeno y Zaiko preocupados

Tranquilos, es solo una pequeña hemorragia, la detendré-dijo Mikado

 ** _Mikado intento detener el sangrado pero…_**

Ahhh Mikado…duele-dijo Akeno

Akeno-dijo Zaiko preocupado

Esto es malo, puede que el golpe esté provocando un labor de parto prematuro , pero antes de los cuatro meses es muy peligroso que nazcan los bebes-dijo Mikado

Zaiko, tengo miedo-dijo Akeno agarrando la mano de Zaiko y con lagrimas en sus ojos

Estarás bien Akeno, Mikado se encargara de todo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Akeno volvió a sentir dolor y Mikado preparo una inyección con medicamento, tomo el brazo de Akeno y la inyecto, Akeno está dispuesta a todo por sus hijos. Se podían escuchar la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo afuera, hubo un temblor que hizo sacudir la casa_**

¿Por qué estoy sangrando, Mikado?-dijo Akeno

El golpe desgarró un poco la pared de la placenta pero no te preocupes todo está bien, el ritmo cardíaco de los bebes es normal, el medicamento que te di detendrá las contracciones-dijo Mikado

¿Ya paso el peligro?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, solo tengo que vigilar a Akeno por las próximas horas-dijo Mikado

Bien, Mikado te encargo a Akeno-dijo Zaiko caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación

Tranquilo, yo la cuidare-dijo Mikado

 ** _Zaiko salió de la habitación y se dirigió al jardín, en su cara había una expresión muy seria que espantaba a todos que estaban en la casa, todos se alejaron de Zaiko y le dejaron el camino libre, Zaiko estaba por salir pero en la puerta estaba Baraquiel que se le quedo viendo_**

Zaiko, no te contengas-dijo Baraquiel

 ** _Zaiko tan solo asintió con la cabeza y salió al jardín, en el jardín estaban Kyabe, Kin, Nasu, Issei, Valí, Krilin y Yamcha peleando contra Loki que había invocado a Skoll y a Hati, los hijos de Fenrir, los dos lobos estaban peleando contra Issei, Valí, Krilin y Yamcha, mientras que Kyabe, Nasu y Kin se encargaban de Fenrir que se había recuperado y que era muy resistente , los siete vieron a Zaiko, notaron la expresión en su cara y dejaron de pelear para después dejarles el camino libre_**

Por fin te animas a pelear ¿Eh?-dijo Loki-Bien por mí, Skoll, Hati, ataquen

 ** _Los dos lobos se lanzaron a atacar a Zaiko, el saiyajin creo dos esferas de Ki en sus manos y miro a los lobos_**

¡HAAAHH!

 ** _Zaiko lanzó ráfagas de Ki a los lobos desasiéndose de ellos con mucha facilidad, Zaiko siguió caminanando mientras veía a Loki_**

¡Fenrir!-grito Loki

 ** _El lobo se lanzo contra Zaiko pero este tan solo creo otra esfera de Ki_**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Zaiko lanzó la esfera de Ki hacia Fenrir destruyéndolo por completo, Loki al ver que estaba solo, decidió atacar al saiyajin, rápidamente comenzó a lanzarle ráfagas de magia nórdica_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Loki se cansó al usar mucho poder y creó una gran nube de humo en donde estaba Zaiko, pero para su sorpresa Zaiko salió del humo sin ningún rasguño, Loki intento atacarlo de nuevo pero antes que lo hiciera Zaiko había aparecido delante de él_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko golpeo a Loki enviándolo duramente al suelo creando una cráter en el suelo con su cuerpo, Loki comenzaba a levantarse pero…_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

¡GHAAA!-Loki escupió mucha sangre al ser aplastado por Zaiko

 ** _El cráter se hizo más grande cuando Zaiko aplasto a Loki_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una patada a Loki que lo h envío contra los árboles, Loki se levanto y vio como Zaiko se acercaba lentamente hacia él, podía ver en su cara un expresión de odio e irá, por primera vez en su vida, Loki tenía miedo antes alguien_**

Espera, espera, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-dijo Loki

¿Qué no tiene que ver conmigo? Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, ya que tú pusiste en peligro a mis hijos-dijo Zaiko mientras caminaba hacia él

¿Hijos?-dijo Loki

Akeno está embarazada y por tú culpa ella se lastimo y pusiste a mis hijos en peligro-dijo Zaiko

Espera, no…no…no fue mi intención-dijo Loki nerviosamente

La hiciste llorar, la hiciste sangrar-dijo Zaiko mientras caminaba y se trasformaba en súper saiyajin-Ella estaba preocupada y triste, no me gusta verla así

 ** _Loki comenzaba a retroceder al ver como Zaiko se acercaba más a él_**

Yo no te lo perdonare, aun si me lo suplicas porque…porque ¡Porque solo eres una basura!-grito Zaiko lanzándose contra Loki

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le estaba dando a Loki una verdadera paliza, el dios nórdico no podía defenderse a tal paliza que el saiyajin le estaba dando_**

 **¡BAAAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko envío a Loki contra suelo ocasionando que el dios nórdico creara un profundo cráter en el suelo, Lokie tenía el rostro lleno de moretones, casi no se reconocía quien era, tenía sangre saliendo de la nariz y de su boca, Zaiko bajo del cielo y tomo a Loki de su camisa_**

Te diré algo y quiero que se te quede bien claro ya que solo te lo diré una vez, mantente alejado de mí y de todos nosotros, si me entero que haces algo igual que esto, iré por ti y te hare desaparecer del mundo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko soltó a Loki y este tan solo perdió la consciencia, Zaiko comenzó a caminar hacia la casa mientras soldados de Asgard salieron y esposaron a Loki, Zaiko fue donde estaba Akeno y Mikado, se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo_**

Todo está bien-dijo Zaiko

Lo sé y todo gracias a ti-dijo Akeno

 ** _Los dos se dieron un apasionado y tierno beso que duro unos segundos, se separaron unos segundos después y se abrazaron, ese día todos aprendieron una gran lección que nunca deben olvidar, jamás hagas enojar a un saiyajin al menos que asumas las consecuencias_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, pienso hacer dos especiales más y pasar a la saga de Cooler y Cold, también me gustaría preguntarles con quien se deben quedar Nasu, Kin y Kyabe, he pensado en darles pareja, he pensado en meter a Milk, Launch y otra personaje como su pareja, me gustaría que dejen en los comentarios con quien se debe quedar cada quien, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	34. Especial 6

**_Especial 6: Llegan dos nuevos miembros a la familia, sus nombres son Gohan y Shuri_**

 ** _Tres meses después_**

 ** _Después de lo sucedido con Loki, Zaiko estuvo más al cuidado de Akeno, no quería que le sucediera nada malo a ella ni a los bebes, Mikado se encargo de estar al pendiente de ella ya que había los seis meses de embarazo, muy pronto nacerían los bebes_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba en la Corporación Capsula junto con Nasu, Kyabe, Kin, sus novias y Mikado, los cuatro saiyajin estaban por ír al templo de Kami-sama a entrenar pero Zaiko estaba dudando si ir o no ir, ya que no quería dejar a Akeno porque pronto nacería sus hijos_**

¿Estás segura que vaya a entrenar? Puedo suspenderlo y estar contigo-dijo Zaiko a Akeno

Estaré bien Zaiko, no debes preocuparte, las chicas cuidaran de mí-dijo Akeno

¿Segura?-dijo Zaiko

Segura, tú ve a entrenar-dijo Akeno

De acuerdo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos se dieron un tierno beso y se vieron_**

Volveré mañana-dijo Zaiko

Aquí te estaré esperando-dijo Akeno

Bien chicos, hora de irnos-dijo Zaiko

Hai-dijeron los tres saiyajins

 ** _Los tres se sujetaron de Zaiko y este uso la tele transportación para ir al templo de Kami-sama, Akeno fue al sillón de la sala y se sentó para descansar_**

¿Quieres algo de comer?-dijo Bulma

Por el momento me gustaría un gran pedazo de carne de dinosaurio y un gran tazón de ramen-dijo Akeno

Le diré a los chefs que te traigan tú comida-dijo Bulma

Muchas gracias-dijo Akeno

¿Estuvo bien que dejaras que Zaiko fuera a entrenar?-dijo Rias

Está bien, él se a encargado en cuidarme desde que se entero que estaba embarazada, ha descuidado sus entrenamientos por eso, así que es bueno que lo deje ir a entrenar-dijo Akeno

Aun así, tus hijos nacerán pronto, sería una lástima que él no estuviera presente-dijo Mikado

Eso no pasara, se que él estaré en el momento que ellos nazcan-dijo Akeno poniendo su mano en su vientre y sonrió-Él estará en el momento en que ellos nazcan

 ** _Mientras en el templo de Kami-sama_**

 ** _Los cuatro saiyajins se encontraban caminando hacia la habitación del tiempo, ellos estaban siendo guiados por Mr. Popo, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Mr. Popo la abrió y Kyabe, Nasu y Kin se sorprendieron al ver la habitación que estaba completamente en blanco, los cuatro entraron y Mr. Popo cerró la puerta_**

¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Kyabe

Esta es la habitación del tiempo-dijo Zaiko

¿Habitación del tiempo?-dijo Kin confundido

En este lugar podremos entrenar lo de un año en tan solo un día-dijo Zaiko

Increíble, no imagine que existiera un lugar así-dijo Nasu

Bien, comenzaremos ahora, ninguno de ustedes no ha alcanzado la transformación de súper saiyajin-dijo Zaiko-Así que nuestra meta sera que se transformen en súper saiyajin ¡HAAAHH!-dijo transformándose en súper saiyajin legendario haciendo trizas su playera

Así que eses es el súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Kyabe sorprendido

No cabe duda porque venció a Frost, su poder es increíble-dijo Kin

Parece no tener límites-dijo Nasu

Quiero que me ataquen don todo lo que tengan hasta lograr la transformación de súper saiyajin, ahora ¡Vengan!-grito Zaiko

 ** _Rápidamente los tres saiyajins se lanzaron contra Zaiko, los tres crearon esferas de Ki y se las lanzaron al Zaiko_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Los ataques crearon una explosión que creó una nube de humo, del humo salió Zaiko sin ningún rasguño, Zaiko corrió hacia los tres saiyajins y ellos se prepararon para atacarlo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Tres horas después_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Todas las chicas estaban en la sala tomando té y comiendo pastel_**

Dinos algo Akeno ¿Ya han pensado algunos nombres para los bebes?-dijo Cattleya antes de darle un sorbo a su té

Bueno, Zaiko y yo ya tenemos dos nombres para los bebes-dijo Akeno

¿Enserio? ¿Cuáles son?-dijo Cattleya

Eso será una sorpresa para cuando nazcan-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno estaba a punto de comer un pedazo de su rebanada de pastel pero de repente…_**

Auch-dijo AKeno con dolor

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Tights preocupada

¿Se te rompió la fuente?-dijo Bulma al igual que su hermana

¿Ya nacerán?-dijo Cattleya

Rápido, llévenla al consultorio de Mikado-san-dijo Grayfia

Qué alguien vaya por Zaiko-dijo Ophis

Oigan, tranquilícense, solo fue una patadita-dijo Akeno

¿Estás segura?-dijo Venelana

Sí, no se preocupen tanto-dijo Akeno

Lo sentimos, es que en estos tiempos debemos estar muy alertas-dijo Bulma

Lo entiendo pero no se presionen-dijo Akeno

 ** _Mientras en la habitación del tiempo_**

 ** _Kyabe, Kin y Nasu se encontraban en la bañera de la habitación tomando un baño, después de la pelea y entrenamiento de Zaiko, por fin habían conseguido transformarse en súper saiyajin, no fue fácil pero Zaiko fue muy duro con ellos, incluso comenzó a insultarlos que eran débiles y patéticos, eso los enfureció y por esa furia consiguieron el súper saiyajin_**

No puedo creer que solo llevemos tres horas aquí y ya hagamos conseguido la transformación de súper saiyajin-dijo Kin

Para mí ha sido como dos meses-dijo Nasu

Es porque han pasado dos meses, recuerden que aquí adentro un día es un año-dijo Kyabe

No cabe duda que gracias a Zaiko, nos hemos vuelto más fuertes-dijo Nasu

Hablando de él, ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?-dijo Kin

 ** _De repente sintieran como el baño temblaba, ellos salieron de la bañera y tomaron una toalla para cubrirse, ellos salieron del baño y vieron a Zaiko que estaba transformado en súper saiyajin legendario, Zaiko estaba incrementando más y más su Ki a gran velocidad, Kyabe, Kin y Nasu se sorprendieron por el inmenso poder que estaba expulsando_**

¡AAAAHHH!-Zaiko seguía incrementando más su Ki

 ** _El cabello de Zaiko se comenzó a poner más erizado y su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por rayos, los tres saiyajins solo se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Zaiko seguía su Ki_**

¡HAAAHH!

 ** _Zaiko soltó una gran onda de Ki y un brillo dorado lleno la habitación, encegueció a los tres saiyajins y la onda de Ki que Zaiko soltó los hizo retroceder, cuando el brillo se fue y pudieron volver a ver, vieron a Zaiko que estaba transformado en súper saiyajin legendario pero había algo diferente, su Ki era mucho más grande que antes, su cabello estaba más erizado y ens u aura llameante, había rayos que rodeaban su cuerpo_**

 ** _Los tres saiyajin se quedaron sorprendidos por tal poder, Zaiko regreso a la normalidad, y volteo y se sorprendió al ver a los chicos_**

Chicos-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko-san ¿Qué fue esa transformación?-dijo Kyabe

En verdad no lo sé, desarrolle esa transformación cuando entrene aquí con Gid antes que peleáramos contra Frost-dijo Zaiko

Entonces ¿Tienes esa transformación antes de la pelea contra Frost?-dijo Kin

Sí, es muy poderosa pero no vi la necesidad de usarla contra Frost ya que no era necesario-dijo Ziako

¿Y cómo se llama?-dijo Nasu

No le puesto nombre, pero creo que la llamare, Súper saiyajin legendario dos-dijo Zaiko

¿Dos?-dijeron los saiyajin

Sí, pero dejemos eso de lado y vístanse, que tenemos mucho que entrenar-dijo Zaiko

Hai-dijeron los tres saiyajins

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _En el comedor de la Corporación se encontraban las chicas desayunando, acabaron de desayunar y Akeno estaba por ir a su cuarto a descansar pero….._**

¡Auch!-grito Akeno

 ** _Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Akeno, ella estaba agarrando su vientre y tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro, las chicas corrieron hacia ella_**

¿Qué te pasa Akeno?-dijo Rias preocupada

Ya es hora-dijo Akeno

¿Hora?-dijo Cattleya confundida

Los bebes ya viene-dijomAkeno

¡¿Qué?!

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Las chicas llevaron a Akeno al consultorio de Mikado, Akeno se encontraba acostada en una cama, Mikado se tomo muy enserio el asunto que tenía enfrente de ella, estaba usando un cubre bocas, guantes de látex y su bata blanca, Rossweisse la ayudaba limpiándole el sudor de la frente_**

Bien Akeno, comenzaremos a…

Esperen-dijo Akeno

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Mikado

Quiero que Zaiko esté aquí conmigo, por favor vayan por él-dijo Akeno

Pero Akeno, no sabemos si ya termino su entrenamiento con los chicos-dijo Rossweisse

Por favor, quiero que este a mí lado-dijo Akeno

 ** _Mikado y Rossweisse se vieron y asistieron con la cabeza_**

Ok, le diré a una de las chicas para que vayan por él-dijo Rossweisse

Gracias-dijo AKeno

 ** _Mientras en el templo de Kami-sama_**

 ** _Los cuatro saiyajins habían salido de la habitación del tiempo, se habían vuelto muy fuertes, los cuatro tenía sus ropas sucias y muy rotas, actualmente se encontraban comiendo afuera del templo, Mr. Popo les llevaba comida y se llevaba los platos sucios que ellos dejaban_**

 ** _De repente Ophis y Cattleya llegaron al templo y se veían muy agitadas, Zaiko dejo de comer y camino hacia ellas_**

Chicas ¿Qué pasan? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo?-dijo Zaiko

Ziako, debes venir con nosotras-dijo Ophis

Akeno, está dando a luz ahora-dijo Cattleya

¡¿Qué?!-grito Zaiko sorprendido

Está dando a luz en el consultorio de Mikado en este momento-dijo Ophis

¿Y qué estamos esperando? Vámonos ahora-dijo Ziako- Sujétense de mi

 ** _Las chicas se sujetaron de Zaiko y él uso la tele trasportación para aparecer en el consultorio de Mikado en donde estaban las demás chicas_**

Zaiko- dijeron las chicas

¿Dónde está Akeno?-dijo Zaiko

En esa habitación-dijo Bulma señalando una puerta

 ** _Zaiko rápidamente fue a la habitación y al entrar se encontró a Rossweisse, Mikado y Akeno que estaba en la cama, cerró la puerta y fue con Akeno, se coloco alado derecho de ella y le sujeto la mano_**

Sí viniste-dijo Akeno

No me perdería el nacimiento de mis hijos por nada en el mundo-dijo Zaiko

Muy bien Akeno, vamos a comenzar-dijo Mikado y AKeno asintió-De acuerdo, ahora tendras que empujar, así que, empuja

 ** _Akeno comenzó a empujar y a saltar gritos que se escuchaban por todo el consultorio_**

 ** _Media hora después_**

 ** _En la sala de espera se encontraban las chicas pero comenzó a llegar gente, los tres saiyajin llegaron minutos después que Zaiko, también estaban los miembros del club del ocultismo que faltaban, el consejo estudiantil, Azazel junto con Baraquiel, Sirzechs, Serafall, Odín, Zeus y Yasaka junto con su hija, todos recibieron la noticia que los hijos de Zaiko y Akeno estaban a punto de nacer y no perdieron el tiempo para ver el nacimiento de los hijos del hombre que salvo a la tierra, también estaban Krilin, Yamcha, Puar, Lauch, el maestro Roshi y Oolong_**

¡AAHHH!

 ** _Se podrían oír los gritos que daba Akeno dentro de la otra habitación_**

Espero que todo salga bien-dijo Baraquiel preocupado

Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien-dijo Azazel dándole apoyo a su subordinado

¿Qué crees que sean, Krilin?-dijo Yamcha

No losé, puede que sea un niño o una niña-dijo Krilin

O ambos, Akeno nos dijo que tendrían gemelos-dijo Bulma

Solo lo sabremos cuando nazcan-dijo Roshi

¡AAHHH!

 ** _Los gritos de Akeno siguieron hasta que…._**

¡Wuuaa! ¡Wuuaa! ¡Wuuaa! ¡Wuuaa!

 ** _Se escucharon llantos de bebes proviniendo de la habitación, Mikado salió de la habitación y miro a todos_**

¿Quieren pasar a ver a los bebes?-dijo Mikado

 ** _Todos asistieron y entraron a la habitación, y al entrar vieron que Akeno tenía un bebe en sus brazos que estaba tapado con una manta rosa y Zaiko tenía otro bebe tapado con una manta azul_**

Tuvieron un niño y una niña, felicidades, son dos saiyajins muy sanos-dijo Mikado

 ** _Todos se acercaron a ver a los bebes y soltaron un lindo suspiro al ver que eran tan lindos, la niña había sacado mucho de Akeno mientras que el niño saco mucho de Zaiko, Akeno miro a su padre y hablo_**

¿Quieres cargar a tú nieta, padre?-dijo Akeno

Etto...me gustaría-dijo Baraquiel nervioso

 ** _Baraquiel se acerco a Akeno y ella le entrego a su hija, Baraquiel cargo a su nieta y la miro, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Baraquiel al ver a su nieta_**

Y díganme ¿Qué nombres le pondrán?-dijo Mikado

Ya lo hemos decidido, el niño se llamara Gohan-dijo Akeno

¿Gohan? Es un lindo nombre-dijo Mikado-¿Y la niña?

Lo pensamos mucho y decidimos por nombrarla, Shuri-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Baraquiel se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su nieta, habían elegido el nombre de su amada esposa, miro a su nieta y esta le sonrió, Zaiko le dio a Baraquiel a Gohan para que lo cargara también, él miro a sus nietos y estos le sonrieron haciendo que lagrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos_**

Bienvenidos al mundo, Gohan, Shuri-dijo Baraquiel

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, solo un especial más e iniciara la saga de Cooler y Cold, he pensado poner un Opening en la historia y he pensado usar la canción de "Ultra súper alma de dragón" quiero que me dejen en los comentarios lo que piensan de esto, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	35. Especial 7

**_Especial 7: Se aproxima una gran amenaza_**

 ** _Seis meses después_**

 ** _Han pasado seis meses desde el nacimiento de Gohan y Shuri, Zaiko y Akeno regresaron al templo para remodelarlo, crearon un cuatro para sus hijos, desde el nacimiento de sus hijos, Zaiko entrenaba muy poco ya que debía cuidarlos, era muy rara la vez que entrenaba, las demás chicas siempre los visitaban para ver a los lindos bebes. En esos seis meses también volvieron a reunir las esferas del dragón para revivir a los guerreros que murieron en la batalla contra Frost_**

 ** _Gohan y Shurin heredaron las alas de su madre, tenían una ala de caído y otra de demonio, los dos bebes aprendieron a usar sus alas a los tres meses, eran muy traviesos, ellos volaban por todo el templo, ocasionándoles problemas a sus padres_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Zaiko y Akeno se encontraban dormidos en su cama, Akeno estaba abrazando a su esposo mientras que este roncaba, todo estaba bien hasta que…_**

¡Wuuaa! ¡Wuuaa! ¡Wuuaa!

 ** _Se comenzaron a escuchar los llantos de Gohan y Shuri en la otra habitación, Zaiko y Akeno se despertaron al escuchar a sus hijos llorar_**

Zaiko, es tu turno-dijo Akeno

No, yo lo hice ayer, hoy es tu turno-dijo Zaiko

Por favor, estoy muy cansada-dijo Akeno

Ok. Tú descansa-dijo Zaiko saliendo de la cama

Gracias-dijo Akeno volviéndose a dormir

 ** _Zaiko salió de su cuarto y fue a la de sus hijos, el cuarto estaba adornado con varios peluches , había una mecedora y había una cuna, Zaiko camino hasta la cuna y vio a sus dos hijos, Shuri estaba usando una pijama de color rosa y Gohan una de color azul, los dos estaban llorando, Zaiko los cargo y se fue a la cocina a preparar unos biberones para sus hijos, al tener los biberones regreso al cuarto de sus hijos y se sentó en la mecedora para alimentarlos mientras se mecía_**

 ** _En la mañana_**

 ** _Akeno despertó y vio que Zaiko no estaba a su lado, ella se levanto y fue a la habitación de sus hijos y al llegar sonrió por lo que vio, Zaiko se había quedado dormido en la mecedora mientras que tenía a sus hijos en sus brazos, estos le estaban jalando el cabello mientras dormía. Akeno se acerco a ellos y cargo a sus hijos, ella le dio un beso en la frente a Zaiko y se fue del cuarto_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Akeno se encontraba en la sala del templo alimentando a sus hijos, los dos bebes saiyajisn estaban bebiendo de la leche de su madre al mismo tiempo, en eso Zaiko llego a la sala y le dio un beso a Akeno en la mejilla_**

Buenos días-dijo Zaiko

Buenos días-dijo Akeno

 ** _En eso los dos bebes soltaron los pechos de Akeno, Zaiko cargo a Shuri y le comenzó a dar palmaditas en la espalda para que eructara, Akeno se cubrió sus pechos e hizo lo mismo con Gohan, Zaiko y Akeno siguieron dándoles palmaditas en la espalda hasta que soltaron un eructo_**

¿Qué piensas hacer hoy Zaiko? ¿Vas a ir a entrenar?-dijo Akeno

No, quiero quedarme aquí y ayudarte a cuidar a Shuri y a Gohan-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, has dejado de entrenar últimamente, yo me puedo hacer cargo de los bebes, tú ve a entrenar-dijo AKeno

No Akeno, quiero ser un buen padre y quiero ayudarte, no quiero dejarte todo a ti sola-dijo Zaiko

Entiendo pero…

 ***TOCK* *TOCK***

 ** _En eso tocaron la puerta y Akeno fue a abrir, al abrir la puerta pudo ver a las chicas_**

Chicas, hoy vienen tmplano-dijo Akeno

Es que queríamos ver a estas linduras-dijo Bulma mientras agarraba a Gohan

 ** _Gohan sonrió al ser cargado por Bulma y eso puso muy feliz a la peli azul_**

Adelante pasen, Zaiko y Shuri están dentro-dijo Akeno

 ** _Todas entraron al templo y vieron a Zaiko que estaba cargando a Shuri, este estaba haciendo caras chistosas que hacían reír a Shuri, Tights saco su celular y tomo una foto llamando la atención de Zaiko_**

Esto no se ve todos los días-dijo Tights mientras miraba la foto que había tomado

¿Qué harás con esa foto?-dijo Zaiko nervioso

Tranquilo, no le mostraremos a nadie te lado paternal-dijo Tights

Zaiko, ¿Puedo cargarla?-dijo Ophis

Claro-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko le entrego a Shuri y Ophis la cargo, la diosa dragona se le quedo mirando a la bebe y esta le comenzó a jalar el cabello_**

Auch-dijo Ophis

Tranquila, es su forma de decir que te quiere-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, Auch-dijo Ophis

Bueno, preparare la comida para todos-dijo Akeno

Espera Akeno, tú y Zaiko deben estar cansados por cuidar a los bebes, déjanos encargarnos de la comida-dijo Venelana

No, ustedes son nuestros invitados, no puedo pedirles eso-dijo Akeno

Insisto, déjanos ayudarte-dijo Venelana

De acuerdo, gracias por su ayuda-dijo Akeno

Bien, chicas pongamos manos a la obra-dijo Venelana

Hai-dijeron las demás

 ** _Ophis y Bulma devolvieron los bebes a sus padres y todas las chicas fueron a la cocina para preparar la comida_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _En la mesa del comedor había montones de comida, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, Gohan y Shuri se habían quedado dormidos mientras que las demás preparaban la comida, así que sus padres los llevaron a su cuarto para acostarlos en su cuna_**

Zaiko, últimamente no has ido a la Corporación a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad ¿Por qué?-dijo Bulma

He decidido quedarme en casa y ayudar a cuidar a Gohan y a Shuri-dijo Zaiko mientras le daba un mordisco a un pedazo de carne

Ya veo, pero no crees que si dejas de entrenar te volverás débil-dijo Bulma

Eso losé pero pienso volver a entrenar cuando Gohan y Shuri tengan edad para entrenar-dijo Zaiko

¿Piensas enseñarles artes marciales?-dijo Cattleya

Sí, quiero que sean como su padre-dijo Zaiko

Aunque eso también sería un problema-dijo Akeno sonriendo

Oye ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-dijo Zaiko

Oh nada-dijo Akeno

Por cierto Zaiko, Akeno, debo decirles algo importante-dijo Venelana

¿Qué es?-dijo Akeno

Bueno, todas las facciones tienen pensado darles propuestas de matrimonio para sus hijos-dijo Venelana

¿Qué? ¿Quieren comprometer a mis hijos con unos desconocidos? Eso jamás-dijo Akeno molesta-No permitiré que nadie comprometa a mis hijos

Yo igual, jamás permitiré que comprometan a mis hijos con unos desconocidos-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, para romper esos compromisos deberán hablar con ellos-dijo Venelana

Bien, cuando vengan le diremos nuestra respuesta-dijo Akeno

 ***TOCK* *TOCK***

 ** _En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, Akeno fue a abrir y pensando que eran los de las facciones a dar las propuesta de matrimonia estaba lista para darles unos buenos gritos pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Krilin_**

Oh Krilin-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a Zaiko?-dijo Akeno

Así es Akeno-san-dijo Krilin

Zaiko, Krilin-kun vino a verte-dijo Akeno

 ** _Zaiko fue a la entrada y vio a Krilin_**

Oh Krilin es una sorpresa verte aquí ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, vine a hacerte una invitación-dijo Krilin

¿Una invitación?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, Yamcha y yo hemos pensado ir a acampar, ya hemos invitado a Kyabe, Kin y a Rin y aceptaron, también irán Oolong y Puar ¿Qué dices? ¿Quiere venir?-dijo Krilin

Suena divertido pero creo que….

Él irá con mucho gusto Krilin-kun-dijo Akeno

¿Qué?-dijo Ziako sorprendido

Entonces vendremos por ti mañana en el amanecer-dijo Krilin-Nos vemos Zaiko

 ** _En ese momento Krilin despego vuelo y se fue del templo_**

Akeno, ¿Por qué aceptaste? Yo quiero quedarme a ayudarte a cuidar a Gohan y a Shuri-dijo Zaiko

Debes divertirte un poco Zaiko, no te preocupes por mí y los niños, las chicas me ayudaran-dijo Akeno

Pero…

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Akeno lo beso, el beso duro unos segundos y lo rompieron por falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos_**

Me gusta que te preocupes por nosotros, pero debes divertirte debes en cuando-dijo Akeno

Ok, mañana iré con los chicos a acampar-dijo Zaiko

Ese es mi chico-dijo Akeno

 ** _Los dos volvieron a entrar al templo y se sentaron de nuevo con las demás y siguieron comiendo_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar lejos de ahí_**

 ** _En el espacio se encontraba una gran nave espacial que estaba cerca de la tierra, dentro de la nave se encontraban cuatro personas, tres de ellas llevaban armaduras de combate como las que llevaban los soldados de Frost, uno era de piel azul y de cabello rubio, otro parecía un reptil de piel roja, otro era un hombre de piel verde y con una cabellera larga de color negro. Pero el que llama más la atención era el tipo que tenía la piel morada, tenía un casco orgánico, tenía una larga cola y una especie de coraza en su pecho, hombros y piernas, el era Cooler el hermano mayor de Frost y primer hijo de King Cold. Cooler estaba sentado en una silla mientras tomaba un poco de vino_**

Salza, ¿Cuánto falta apra que lleguemos a la tierra?-dijo Cooler al hombre rubio

Llegaremos mañana Cooler-sama-dijo el hombre de cabello rubio

Bien, dentro de muy poco matare al tipo que mato al idiota de mi hermanito-dijo Cooler dándole un sorbo a su vino

Cooler-sama ¿Cree que sea buena idea atacar a ese tipo?-dijo el hombre de piel verde

¿Eh? ¿Qué estas tratando de decir Doore? ¿Dices que ese tipo me derrotara?-dijo Cooler dándole una mirada seria

N…N…No Cooler-sama, es que como ese tipo derroto a Frost-sama, no sería bueno subestimarlo-dijo el hombre asustado

Eso es lo que me diferencia de Frost, él se confía en las batallas, es por eso que lo derrotaron, pero yo no me confiare, no tendré piedad contra ese maldito saiyajin-dijo Cooler rompiendo su copa con su mano

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, el siguiente capitulo será la continuación de la historia después de la batalla contra Frost, después de este pequeño arco solo hare un especial para seguir con la batalla contra Cold, también les voy a dar los niveles de poder que ahora tienen los saiyajins_**

Kyabe: 30, 000, 000

Kyabe (Ssj): 1500, 000, 000

Nasu: 27, 000, 000

Nasu (Ssj): 1350, 000, 000

Kin: 24, 000, 000

Kin (Ssj): 1200, 000, 000

Zaiko: 100, 000, 000

Zaiko (Ssj): 5, 000, 000, 000

Zaiko (SsjL): 10, 000, 000, 000

Zaiko (SsjL2): 20, 000, 000, 000

 ** _Recuerden que Cooler tiene un nivel de pelea de 1, 820, 000, 000. Es superior a Kyabe y a los demás por poco pero es muy inferior a Zaiko, basare esta saga en la película y recuerde que hare a metal Cooler así que Cooler regresara junto con su padre, también quiero que me dejen en los comentarios a quien más quieren para el harem de Zaiko, eso es todo hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	36. Chapter 29

**_Capitulo 29_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

¡Zaiko! ¡Todos ya estamos aquí! ¡Sal de una vez!-grito Krilin

 ** _Krilin, Yamcga, Oolong, Puar y los tres saiyajins habían llegado al templo por Zaiko para irse a acampar, todos llevaban mochilas llenas con suministros para el campamento, lo único que faltaba era que Zaiko saliera para poder irse_**

 ** _Dentro del templo_**

 ** _Zaiko estaba listo para ir de campamento, tenía una mochila lista pero estaba dudando en ir, ya que en sus brazos tenía a Shuri y a Gohan_**

¿Enserio no quieres que me quede a ayudarte? Yo puedo cuidar a Gohan mientras tú cuidas a Shuri-dijo Zaiko

Ya lo discutimos, tú ve a divertirte, las chicas vendrán dentro de poco para ayudarme-dijo Akeno tomando a Shuri y a Gohan de los brazos de Zaiko

Pero….

Nada, irás con los chicos y te divertirás, ya que si no lo haces te quedaras sin comer por una semana-dijo Akeno

No serias capas-dijo Zaiko

¿Quieres ponerme a prueba cariño?-dijo Akeno

Ok, iré con los chicos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko le dio un beso rápido a Akeno en los labios y les beso las frentes a sus hijos_**

Papá regresara en unos días, pórtense bien con mamá-dijo Zaiko a su hijos que solo le sonrieron

 ** _Zaiko salió del templo y vio a los chicos_**

Perdón por la tardanza-dijo Zaiko

Descuida, te entendemos, debes cuidar de tus hijos-dijo Yamcha

¿Dónde iremos a acampar?-dijo Zaiko

A un bosque cerca de aquí-dijo Krilin

¿Por qué Ten y Chaoz no están? ¿No los invitaron?-dijo Zaiko

Veras, si los invitamos pero dijeron que no vendrían ya que se la pasarían entrenando todo el día-dijo Krilin

Ya veo, bueno es hora de irnos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Oolon se subió a los hombres de Kin para que lo llevara y todos salieron volando hacia el bosque donde acamparían_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Los chicos habían llegado a un hermoso bosque que tenía un gran lago con una hermosa cascada, habían armado las casas de acampar y habían hecho una fogata, Krilin junto a Oolong y Puar estaban haciendo un estofado en la fogata mientras que Yamcha, Kin y Nasu cortaban leña y que Zaiko y Kyabe fueron a pescar_**

Que rico huele, no cabe duda que lo mejor de un campamento es la comida-dijo Oolong

Solo falta azar los pescados que Zaiko y kyabe traerán-dijo Krilin

Oigan, aquí está la leña-dijo Yamcha llegando con leña

Eres muy rápido Yamcha-dijo Puar

Oye ¿Dónde están Kin y Nasu? ¿No estaban contigo?-dijo Krilin

Sí, ellos vendrán en unos segundos, se quedaron a cortar más leña-dijo Yamcha

Ya veo, bueno mientras más mejor-dijo Krilin

 ** _Con Zaiko y Kyabe_**

 ** _Los dos saiyajins estaban regresando donde estaban los chics y llevaban consigo a dos grandes pescados que habían pescado minutos atrás_**

¿Crees que esto será suficiente para todos nosotros?-dijo Kyabe

Sí, con esto nos llenaremos-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko-san, quisiera hablar con usted sobre algo personal-dijo Kyabe

¿De qué quieres hablar Kyabe?-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, es sobre una chica-dijo Kyabe sonrojado

Ya veo, ¿así que quieres que te de consejos?-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Kyabe

Bueno, en realidad no sé mucho de las relaciones, Akeno es la que normalmente controla la relación pero lo más importante es que siempre debes prestarle atención y no mirar a otras chcias porque te castigaran-dijo Zaiko

¿Akeno-san te castiga?-dijo Kyabe

Sí y no preguntes como-dijo Zaiko-Pero dime ¿De quién se trata? ¿Es alguien que conozco?

Es de Launch-san-dijo Kyabe sonrojado

¿Qué? ¿Launch? ¿Es enserio?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido y Kyabe asintió con la cabeza-Vaya eso no me la esperaba

Tengo la ligera sospecha que yo también le gusto-dijo Kyabe

Pues bien por ti, por fin encontraste a tu pareja pero si sabes que ella….

¿Sobre su cambio de personalidad? Sí lo sé, incluso cuando una vez cambio de personalidad, me dijo que me amaba-dijo Kyabe sonrojado

Felicidades Kyabe, tienes un amor correspondido-dijo Zaiko

¿Crees que sea buena idea que le diga qué me gusta?-dijo Kyabe

Hazlo Kyabe, dile lo que sientes-dijo Zaiko

Ok, cuando regresemos a casa se lo diré-dijo Kyabe decidido

Bien, pero ahora llevemos esto con los chicos, de seguro ya nos deben estar esperando-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mientras cerca de ahí_**

 ** _En alguna parte del bosque donde los chicos estaban acampando, del cielo bajo una gran nave espacial, la nave aterrizo en el suelo y la compuerta se abrió, de la nave bajo Cooler junto con sus tres soldados_**

Así que esta es la tierra-dijo Cooler mientras miraba a su alrededor-No cabe duda que mi hermano muro en un planeta patético, bien muchachos, vayan a buscar al saiyajin que mato a mi hermano y si alguien se mete en su camino, extermínelo

Hai, Cooler-sama-dijeron los tres soldados antes de salir volando

 ** _Mientras con Akeno_**

 ** _En el templo_**

 ** _Todas las chicas habían llegado al templo a ayudar a Akeno con los bebes, todas estaba sentadas en la sala platicando y bebiendo té mientras que Gohan y Shuri dormían en su cuarto. Todo estaba tranquilo pero de la nada sintieron unos Kis muy grandes que las dejaron atónitas_**

¿Pero qué es eso?-dijo Ophis levantándose de golpe

Ophis ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Bulma

Han aparecido cuatro Kis muy grandes-dijo Ophis

Es cierto, son muy grandes-dijo Cattleya

¿Cuatro? Tranquilas, de seguro deben ser Zaiko y los chicos-dijo Tights

Sí, no deben preocuparse-dijo Bulma

No, estos Kis a comparación de los chicos son bajos pero son malignos-dijo Ophis

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Tights

Eso significa que han llegado a atacar de nuevo a la tierra-dijo Bulma

Y hay algo peor-dijo Ophis llamando la atención de todas-Un ki es mayor que el de Frost y está cerca de Zaiko y los chicos

 ** _Eso dejo a todas sorprendida, había llegado una nueva amenaza y era más fuerte que Frost y lo peor es que estaba cerca de Zaiko y los chicos_**

 _Zaiko-pensó Akeno preocupada_

 ** _Pero ellas no habían sido las únicas que habían sentido tales poderes, todas las facciones también habían percibido esos poderes y se quedaron sorprendidos y aterrados por lo grande que eran_**

 ** _Akeno se levanto y salió del templo, todas las chicas salieron tras de ella y vieron como extendió sus alas_**

Akeno ¿Qué vas hacer?-dijo Venelana

Tengo que ir a ver como esta Zaiko-dijo Akeno

¿Estás loca? Si vas es posible que te maten-dijo Rias

No me importa, cuiden bien a Gohan y Shuri-dijo Akeno yéndose volando de ahí

¡Akeno! ¡Regresa!-gritaron todas

 ** _Mientras con los chicos_**

 ** _Zaiko y Kyabe habían detectado esos grandes Kis y soltaron los pescados y corrieron hacia donde estaban los demás para prevenirlos, Kin y Nasu soltaron la leña que habían cortado y también corrieron hacia el campamento para prevenirlos_**

 ** _Con Krilin y Yamcha_**

 ** _Los cuatro estaban sentados esperando a los saiyajins pero Krilin y Yamcha sintieron grandes Kis que se aproximaban hacia adonde estaban ellos, los dos se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia_**

Chicos ¿Qué les pasa?-dijo Oolong

¿Pasa algo malo?-dijo Puar

 ** _Krilin y Yamcha siguieron en guardia y miraron a su alrededor pero de repente…._**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Doore había aparecido detrás de Krilin y le dio un fuerte golpe en el cuello que lo dejo inconsciente_**

¡Krilin!

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Salza apareció enfrente de Yamcha y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire, Yamcha se agarro el estomago y cayó al suelo_**

¡Yamcha!-grito Puar preocupado

¿Eso todo lo que tienen? No cabe duda que los humanos son una basura-dijo Doore

¡¿Qué le hicieron a nuestros amigos?!

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Nasu llego al campamento y le dio una fuerte pata a Doore en la cara que lo envió a una de las montañas del lugar_**

¡Miserable!-grito Salza lanzándose contra Nasu

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kin apareció de la nada y golpe a Salza mandándolo al suelo_**

Puar, Oolon ustedes encárguense de Krilin y Yamcha-dijo Kin

Sí-dijeron los dos

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Alguien lanzó una esfera de Ki hacia Nasu y Kin pero estos la esquivaron haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, los dos miraron al cielo y miraron al soldado que parecía reptil_**

Vaya, si no mal recuerdo, ustedes pertenecían al ejercito de Frost-sama ¿Verad?-dijo el reptil

Ya veo, así que ellos pertenecían al ejército de Frost-sama-dijo Salza mientras volaba hacia ellos

Pero si mi memoria no me falla su nivel de pelea era de treinta mil-dijo Doore volando hacia ellos-Parece que han incrementado mucho su nivel de pelea

Ustedes son las fuerzas especiales de Cooler ¿Verdad? Diganos ¿A que han venido?-dijo Kin

Es muy simple, Cooler-sama ha venido a matar al saiyajin que mato a Frost-sama-dijo Doore

Así que vienen a matar a Zaiko-dijo Nasu

¿Lo conocen? Díganos donde está y les juraremos que no los mataremos-dijo Salza

Así que me buscan

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver quien dijo eso y vieron a Zaiko y a Kyabe_**

Zaiko- dijeron Nasu y Kin

¿Zaiko? Así que él es el sujeto que mato a Frost-sama-dijo Salza

Ya veo, así que fue ese maldito-dijo Doore

Díganme ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Zaiko

¡Nosotros somos las fuerzas especiales de Cooler!-gritaron los tres haciendo unas poses extrañas-¡Y ahora te vamos a exterminar!

 ** _Los tres se lanzaron contra Zaiko y le comenzaron a lanzar golpes a gran velocidad pero Zaiko los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, Kyabe, Nasu y Kin no intervinieron porque sabían que ellos no eran rivales para Zaiko, los tres fueron a ayudar a Krilin y a Yamcha_**

 ** _Zaiko esquivaba los ataques de los tres soldados con mucha facilidad pero en un descuido Doore lo sujeto por atrás, Zaiko pudo ver como el tipo reptil se acercaba hacia él para golpearlo_**

¡Eres un estúpido!-grito el reptil

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko se zafo a tiempo haciendo que el hombre reptil golpeara a su compañero en la cara_**

¡Neiz, eres un imbécil!-grito Doore

¡Eso te paso por no sujetarlo con fuerza!-grito el hombre reptil

 ** _Salza intento atacar a Zaiko por la espalda lanzándole un rayo de Ki pero Zaiko lo desvió con su mano derecha sin ninguna dificultad_**

Les diré esto una vez, váyanse de aquí, no los quiero lastimar así que mejor regresen a su planeta mientras que eles estoy dando la oportunidad-dijo Zaiko

Es un maldito-dijo Salza

 ** _Los tres iban a volverse a lanzar a atacarlo pero vieron a alguien que se acercaba detrás de Zaiko y conocían muy bien a esa persona, Kyabe, Kin y Nasu se quedaorn en shock al ver de quien se trataba_**

Co…Cooler-sama-dijo Salza

 ** _Ese nombre confundió a Zaiko, vio como todos lo miraban y se confundió aun más_**

Así que, tú fuiste el saiyajin que mato a mí hermano-dijo una voz detrás de él

 ** _Zaiko volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se quedo sorprendido a ver a Cooler ya que se parecía a Frost_**

¿Frost?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

 ** _FIN_**


	37. Chapter 30

**_Capitulo 30_**

¿Frost?-dijo Zaiko mientras miraba a Cooler

 ** _Zaiko estaba sorprendido al ver a Cooler, su apariencia era muy similar a la de Frost, Kyabe, Nasu y Kin tan solo se preocuparon porque sabían muy bien que Cooler era muy peligroso ya que era el hermano mayor de Frost y era más fuerte que este_**

Así que tu eres el tipo que mato al idiota de mi hermano-dijo Cooler mirando a Zaiko

 _¿Este es el legendario súper saiyajin?-pensó Cooler mientras miraba al saiyajin_

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Zaiko

Pero donde están mis modales, gusto en conocerte yo soy Cooler, el hermano mayor de Frost-dijo Cooler

¿El hermano mayor de Frost? Ya veo, así que eres parte de la familia de los demonios del frio ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Así que sabes de nuestra raza, entonces debes estar enterado de nuestro poder-dijo Cooler

Sí, pero no me preocupo, no hay mucha diferencia entre tu poder y el de Frost-dijo Zaiko

Créeme, no me compares con mi hermano-dijo Cooler

 ** _Cooler rápidamente desapareció para aparecer delante de Zaiko, Cooler le dio al saiyajin una fuerte patada que lo mando al aire, Cooler apareció en donde envió a Zaiko e intento golpearlo de nuevo pero Zaiko esquivo su golpe y rápidamente los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos siguieron intercambiando golpes con mayor fuerza y velocidad, Cooler se alejo de Ziako y creo una esfera de Ki para lazándosela a Zaiko pero el saiyajin también creó una esfera de Ki y la lanzo haciendo que chocara con la esfera de Ki de Cooler_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _El choque de las dos esferas creo una pequeña explosión y nube de humo_**

Debo admitir que eres fuerte saiyajin-dijo Cooler

Te igual eres fuerte, eres un poco más fuerte que Frost-dijo Zaiko

¡Zaiko!

 ** _Zaiko abrió los ojos al escuchar esa voz, volteo a ver atrás y se sorprendió a ver a Akeno que se encontraba volando hacia donde estaba_**

¿Akeno? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?, vete de inmediato!-grito Zaiko

 ** _Cooler dirigió su mirada a Akeno y vio la reacción de Zaiko_**

Dime ¿Esa mujer terrícola es alguien importante para ti?-dijo Cooler

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko

Al ver tu reacción se nota que es alguien importante para ti, creo que me encargare de ella-dijo Cooler

 ** _Los ojos de Cooler comenzaron a brillar y de ellos salieron unos rayos que se dirigían hacia Akeno, Akeno se quedo congelada al ver como los rayos se dirigían hacia ella, parecía que los rayos la golpearían pero Zaiko apareció delante de ella y la abrazo para protegerla, estaba por crear su campo de energía para protegerse pero…._**

 **¡BOOMM!**

¡AAHH!-Zaiko grito de dolor al sentir como los rayos lo golpearon en la espalda

 ** _Zaiko comenzó a caer hacia al lago junto con Akeno_**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Los dos cayeron al lago y fueron arrastrado por la corriente de este, Kyabe junto con los demás agarraron a Krilin y a Yamcha y se fueron de ahí rápidamente. Cooler se acerco al lago y lanzó una gran ráfaga de Ki_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El ataque de Cooler creó un gran cráter en el lago pero no había rastro de Zaiko o de Akeno, en eso sus soldados se acercaron hacia donde estaban_**

Felicidades Cooler-sama, acaba de matar al maldito que mato a Frost-sama-dijo Salza

Sí, ahora no habrá nadie que lo pueda detener a usted o a su padre-dijo Doore

Que estúpidos son-dijo Cooler

¿Eh?-dijeron los soldados confundidos

Él fue capaz de pelear conmigo al mismo nivel que yo, ese saiyajin aun no esta muerto, búsquenlo enseguida-dijo Cooler

Sí-dijeron los tres

 ** _Mientras en otra parte del bosque_**

 ** _En una parte del bosque estaba un siervo bebiendo agua del lago pero este salió huyendo al ver como Zaiko y Akeno salían del agua, los dos se acercaron a la orilla y salieron del agua. Zaiko cayó al suelo inconsciente, Akeno pudo ver que en la espalda de Zaiko había una gran quemadura con algo de sangre_**

Todo esto e es mi culpa-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno hizo un esfuerzo en cargar a Zaiko y comenzó a caminar por el bosque hasta que encontró una cueva, ella entro a la cueva y con mucho cuidado acostó a Ziako en el suelo, en ese momento el saiyajin se despertó y miro a Akeno_**

Akeno-dijo Zaiko débil

Zaiko, descuida te pondrás bien-dijo Akeno

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Zaiko

No pude quedarme quieta a sentir el poder de esos tipos, así que vine a ayudarte-dijo Akeno

Debiste quedarte en el templo con las demás-dijo Zaiko

Nada de eso, estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Akeno

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Se pudo escuchas una fuerte explosión afuera de la cueva, Akeno fue a echar un vistazo y pudo ver a los soldados de Cooler que estaban lazando ráfagas de Ki en todo el bosque destruyéndolo_**

¡Vamos, sí es que aun estas vivo sal de una vez saiyajin!-grito Doorer mientras lanzaba ráfagas d Ki

¡Sí no sales ahora destruiremos este planeta!-grito Salza

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Los tres siguieron lanzando las ráfagas de Ki destruyendo los arboles, las montañas y matando a los animales que estaban en el bosque, una de las ráfagas de Ki cayó cerca en donde estaba la cueva en donde estaban Akeno y Zaiko y eso provoco que unas rocas cayeran en la entrada de la cueva haciendo que estos dos quedaran atrapados_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Los soldados de Cooler siguieron lanzando las ráfagas de Ki esta dejar el bosque totalmente destruido, en eso Cooler llego en donde estaban sus soldados y vieron la destrucción que hicieron_**

Sí sigue con vida, no cabe duda que lo dejamos herido-dijo Doore

Creó que exageramos un poco-dijo Salza

Así nos será más difícil encontrar su cadáver- dijo Neiz

Ese saiyajin aun no ha muerto-dijo Cooler-Quiero que lo busquen lo más pronto posible y tráiganmelo, será fácil que lo volara en pedazos junto con este planeta pero mi orgullo no lo permitiría, debo vengar la muerte de mi hermano y también vengar la vergüenza que ese maldito nos hizo pasar. Así que apresúrense y encuéntrelo

Sí-dijeron los tres

 ** _Mientras con Kyabe y los demás_**

 ** _Kyabe y los demás estaban en una parte muy alejada del bosque, Krilin y Yamcha habían cobrado el conocimiento y estaban caminando para encontrarse con Akeno y Zaiko_**

Debemos darnos prisa, debemos ayudarle a Akeno-san y Zaiko-san-dijo Kyabe

Tengo una pregunta ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos que nos atacaron?-dijo Krilin

Era las fuerzas especiales de Cooler, unos de los grupos más fuertes del ejército de los demonios del frio-dijo Nasu-Ellos vienen para matar a Zaiko y lo peor es que también está Cooler

¿Quién es Cooler?-dijo Yamcha

Es el hermano mayor de Frost, su poder es incluso mayor que el de Frost-dijo Kin

Entonces ese sujeto es un peligro-dijo Krilin

Así es, por eso debemos llegar donde están y Zaiko-san para poder ayudarlos-dijo Kyabe

 ** _Ellos decidieron apresurar el paso y comenzaron a correr pero pudieron ver como los soldados de Cooler estaban en el cielo explorando el lugar, ellos se escondieron y esperaron que se fueran para seguir corriendo_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y los chicos llegaron a la cueva en donde estaban Akeno y Zaiko gracias que pudieron detectar su Ki_**

Akeno, Zaiko ¿Están bien?-dijo Krilin

Krilin-kun, necesitamos ayuda, Zaiko está gravemente lastimado-dijo Akeno dentro de la cueva

No se preocupen, quitaremos las rocas rápido-dijo Krilin

 ** _Krilin y los demás comenzaron a quitar las rocas hasta dejar la entrada de la cueva libre, pudieron ver como Akeno estaba sentada de Zaiko que estaba en el suelo_**

¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-dijo Yamcha

Tiene una gran herida en la espalda, pude curarla un poco con mis poderes pero su herida es muy grave-dijo Akeno

La única opción que tenemos es ir con el maestro Karin por semillas del ermitaño pero corremos el peligro que esos tipos nos encuentren-dijo Krilin

Sí tan solo pudiéramos tele trasportarnos como Zaiko, eso no sería un problema-dijo Yamcha

Yo iré, si uso mis alas debes de mi Ki para volar, de seguro no me descubrirán-dijo Akeno

¿Estás segura de hacerlo, Akeno-san? Es muy peligroso-dijo Kyabe

Lo sé pero si para ayudar a Zaiko, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo-dijo Akeno decidida

Muy bien, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí y cuidaremos a Zaiko-dijo Krilin

Se los encargo mucho-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno salió de la cueva y extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar directo hacia el maestro Karin, Akeno volo lo más alto posible para que no fuera descubierta por los soldados de Cooler_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _El sol comenzaba a salir, Akeno se tardo en llegar ya que la torre del maestro Karin estaba lejos del bosque de donde estaba, Akeno aterrizo en la torre en donde estaba el maestro Karin parado enfrente de una de sus jarrones_**

Tú eres la esposa de Zaiko ¿Verdad?-dijo Karin

Sí y vengo para que me unas semillas del ermitaño por favor-dijo Akeno

Pero no subiste la torre escalando, así que no puedo hacerlo-dijo Karin

Pero Zaiko se encuentra gravemente herido-dijo Akeno

Lo siento pero esas son las reglas-dijo Karin

Lo entiendo, subiere la torre-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno se dio la vuelta para descender de la torre_**

Oye Akeno

 ** _Akeno se dio la vuelta y vio como Yajirobe le lanzo una bolsa que ella atrapo_**

Estas son….

Son semillas del ermitaño ¿Qué esperabas?-dijo Yajirobe

¡Yajirobe!-grito el maestro Karin molesto

No seas tan duro con ella ¿Cuándo cambiaras?-dijo Yajirobe

¿Qué dijiste? Pero si siempre te comes mis alimentos sin mi permiso-dijo Karin

¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?-dijo Yajirobe

Mestro Karin ¿Qué quiere que haga?-dijo Akeno

Bueno ya que estas en una situación de vida o muerte, creo que te perdono-dijo Karin

Eso lo ibas hacer desde el principio-dijo Yajirobe

¡Cierra la boca!-grito Karin

Se lo agradezco mucho maestro-dijo Akeno extendiendo sus alas y volando hacia el bosque

Se ve que esa chica en verdad se preocupa por su marido-dijo Yajirobe

Me siento tranquilo al ver que Zaiko encontró una buena pareja-dijo Karin

 _Resiste Zaiko, ya estoy en camino-pensó Akeno_

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo y espero que nos e molesten por lo corto que fue es que solo estoy tratando de alargar más la historia y este pequeño arco, bueno eso seria todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	38. Chapter 31

**_Capitulo 31_**

 ** _Con los chicos_**

 ** _Todos seguían en la cueva cuidando de Zaiko y esperando a Akeno con las semillas_**

Ya está amaneciendo y Akeno aun no regresa-dijo Yamcha

¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?-dijo Oolong

Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo-dijo Kyabe-Ustedes cuatro cuiden a Zaiko. Nasu, Kin y yo iremos a buscar a Akeno-san

Está bien pero dense prisa, la herida de Zaiko empeora-dijo Krilin

De acuerdo, vamos chicos-dijo Kyabe

Sí-dijeron los dos saiyajins

 ** _Los tres saiyajins salieron de la cueva y despegaron hacia donde estaba Akeno_**

C…chicos-dijo Zaiko débilmente mientras trataba de levantarse

Zaiko no te muevas, tu herida aun no está sanada por completo-dijo Krilin

¿Y Akeno?-dijo Ziako

Tranquilo amigo, Kyabe y los demás fueron por ella, pronto estarán aquí-dijo Yamcha

 ** _Mientras con Akeno_**

 ** _Akeno se encontraba volando muy cerca de donde estaba la cueva, en cuestión de unos minutos estaría donde estaban los demás_**

 _Ya voy en camino Zaiko, aguanta un poco más-pensó Akeno_

Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí

 ** _De la nada las fuerzas especiales de Cooler aparecieron delante de Akeno sorprendiendo a la pelinegra_**

Pero si es la mujer del saiyajin-dijo Doore mirando la bolsa que traía Akeno-¿Qué es lo que traes ahí?

Nada que les importe-dijo Akeno

Vaya pero si es una mujer ruda, me pregunto cómo se pondrá ese saiyajin al ver el cadáver de su mujer-dijo Salza creando una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha

 ** _Salza lanzo la esfera de Ki hacia Akeno, la esfera estaba a punto de golpearla pero de la nada apareció Kyabe y la desvió la esfera golpeándola con su mano derecha, en cuestión de segundos llegaron Kin y Nasu_**

Miren quienes se atrevieron a aparecer, el resto de los saiyajins-dijo Neiz

Akeno-san, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, tú lleva las semillas a la cueva-dijo Kin

Sí, se los agradezco chicos-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno no perdió tiempo y siguió su camino hacia la cueva_**

No te dejare escapar-dijo Doore creando una esfera de Ki

 ** _Doore iba a lanzar la esfera de Ki hacia Akeno pero Nasu apareció delante de él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire y le hizo deshacer la esfera de Ki_**

Tú pelea es conmigo-dijo Nasu

¡Maldito!-grito Doore lanzándose hacia Nasu

 ** _Doore y Nasu comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad mientras que Kin se encargaba de Neiz y Kyabe de Salza. Los tres saiyajin se encontraban intercambiando golpes contra las fuerzas de Cooler y estaban ganando con mucha facilidad. Las fuerzas de Cooler no creían que unos saiyajins les estaban dando una paliza_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Las fuerzas de Cooler cayeron al suelo creando un gran cráter con sus cuerpos, los tres se levantaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia los tres saiyajins que estaban en el aire_**

Es mejor que se rindan, no queremos hacerles más daño-dijo Kyabe

Pero que estupideces estar diciendo, nosotros somas las fuerzas especiales de Cooler-dijo Salza

Sí, no podemos permitir que unos apestosos saiyajins nos ganen-dijo Doore

Los mataremos sea como sea-dijo Neiz

Tal parece que no nos queda otra opción-dijo Kin

 ** _Rápidamente las fuerzas de Cooler se volvieron a lanzar contra los saiyajins_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad, las fuerzas de Cooler estaban en total desventaja, los saiyajins era mucho más fuertes que ellos, pero era de esperarse después de entrenar con Zaiko_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Nasu envió a volar a Doore con una fuerte patada en el rostro_**

¡HAAAHH!-Nasu lanzó una gran ráfaga de Ki hacia Doore

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _La ráfaga de Ki golpeo a Doore creando una nube de humo, del humo salió un Doore muy herido que cayó bruscamente al suelo. Salza y Neiz se sorprendieron al ver como Nasu habia derrotado a su compañero_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡GHAAA!-Neiz vomito mucha sangre al recibir un potente golpe en el estomago por parte de Kin

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Kin también le dio una fuerte patada a la cabeza enviándolo al suelo junto con su compañero. Salza estaba sorprendido y asustado al ver como los saiyajins habían acabado con sus compañeros, él ahora estaba solo y tenía enfrente a tres saiyajins muy fuertes_**

Tus amigos no están muertos, solo están inconscientes-dijo Kyabe-Es mejor que los recoja y regreses a tu nave

Los saiyajins son unos blandos

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Una esfera de Ki golpeo donde estaban Doore y Neiz creando una gran explosión y exterminándolos, en ese momento todos miraron arriba de ellos y pudieron ver a Cooler_**

Los siayajins son unos blandos, no se atreven a matar a sus oponentes-dijo Cooler

Eres una basura, mataste a tus propios soldados-dijo Kyabe enfadado

Eran basura inservible, no necesito soldados débiles-dijo Cooler antes de mirar a Salza-Salza ve y alcanza a esa mujer terrícola si es que no quieres que te pase lo mismo

Hai, Cooler-sama-dijo Salza

 ** _Salza comenzó a volar hacia la dirección donde se había dirigido Akeno, Nasu voló tras él pero de repente Cooler apareció delante de él_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Cooler le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Nasu en la cara que lo hizo retroceder_**

Yo mismo me encargare de exterminarlos-dijo Cooler

¿Estás seguro de eso? Somos tres contra uno-dijo Kin

No importa cuántos sean, no podrán conmigo-dijo Cooler

Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Nasu

 ** _Rápidamente los tres saiyajins se lanzaron contra Cooler y le comenzaron a lanzar golpes a gran velocidad. Cooler esquivaba todos los golpes de lo saiyajins con facilidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Cooler se quito a los saiyajins de encima dándoles fuertes golpes, rápidamente él aparecio delante de Nasu y le dio una fuerte patada la mandíbula que lo envió a volar, Nasu se recupero del golpe y creó esferas de Ki en sus manos_**

¡HAAAHH!-Nasu comenzó a lanzarle esferas de Ki a Cooler a gran velocidad

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Las esferas golpeaban a Cooler ocasionando una gran nube de humo, Nasu dejo de lanzar sus esferas de Ki y rapidamnete del humo salió Cooler que salió volando hacia él_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Cooler le dio una fuerte patada al saiyajins enviándolo al suelo, Cooler creó uns esfera de Ki y estaba por lanzársela a Nasu pero Kin le diouna fuerte patada que hizo que deshiciera la esfera_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kin comenzó a darle una serie de golpes a Cooler en el estomago, Cooler agarro los puños de Kin y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo seguido de un puñetazo que lo envió al suelo cerca de Nasu, Kyabe se lanzo contra Cooler y rápidamente los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad, pero desgraciadamente Cooler era más rápido que Kyabe, el demonio del frio esquivaba con facilidad los golpes que el saiyajin le estaba lanzado. Kyabe trato de darle una patada a Cooler pero este lo esquivo y le dio un golpe con su cola enviándolo al suelo donde estaba Nasu y Kin_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Me decepcionan, pensé que serian igual de fuerte que el saiyajin que mato a mi hermano-dijo Cooler

No nos subestimes Cooler-dijo Kin levantándose del suelo

No hemos utilizado todo nuestro poder todavía-dijo Nasu haciendo lo mismo que Kin

¿A que se refieren?-dijo Cooler

Ahora lo veras-dijo Kyabe de pie

¡AAAHHHH!-Los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo y se transformaron en súper saiyajin

 ** _Cooler se sorprendió al ver tal cosa, él solo había oído que en la antigüedad los saiyajins se transformaban en monos gigantes pero jamás escucho que cambiaran su tono de cabello a rubio_**

¿Qué es lo que han hecho? Lucen diferente-dijo Cooler

Este es la transformación del súper saiyajin-dijo Kyabe

¿Súper saiyajin?-dijo Cooler confundido

 _¿Acaso el saiyajin que mato a Frost también s un súper saiyajin?-pensó Cooler_

Ahora no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros-dijo Kin

 ** _Kin rápidamente apareció delante de Cooler sorprendiéndolo_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte patada que lo envió hacia donde estaba Nasu_**

Lo tengo-dijo Nasu

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Nasu le dio un fuerte puñetazo enviándolo de nuevo al cielo_**

Es mío-dijo Kyabe

 ** _Kyabe rápidamente voló hacia donde mandaron a Cooler y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo envió al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAMM!**

 ** _Cooler cayó al suelo creando un gran cráter en el suelo, Kyabe junto sus manos y comenzó a formar una esfera de color morado que se hacía más grande_**

¡Toma esto! ¡GALICK GUN!

 ** _Kyabe lanzó un ataque muy similar al Kamehameha de Zaiko pero este era de color morado_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque golpeo a Cooler creando una gigantesca explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se disperso por completo dejo ver a un Cooler que estaba en un gigantesco cráter, los tres saiyajins se acercaron a ver y al hacerlo pudieron escuchar como Cooler reía_**

Jajajajaja ahora lo entiendo-dijo Cooler levantándose del suelo como si nada-El saiyajins que mato a mi hermano también es un súper saiyajin ¿Verdad? Ahora todo tiene sentido

Es increíble que te puedas poner de pie después que te lance mi Galick Gun-dijo Kyabe

Ese ataque apenas si me dolió, debo admitir que me sorprendieron, son fuertes de eso no hay duda-dijo Cooler–Pero no son más fuertes que yo, creó que es tiempo que acabe con esto de una buena vez

 ** _De repente las mejillas de Cooler se inflaron, Kyabe, Nasu y Kin se prepararon para cualquier ataque. Cooler abrió su boca y de ella comenzó a salir un humo de color morado extraño, los saiyajins olieron el humo y se taparon sus narices ya que era muy apestoso. Pero por una razón se comenzaron a sentir diferentes, se sentían más débiles, comenzaban a ver borroso, los tres perdieron su transformación de súper saiyajin y cayeron de rodillas al suelo_**

¿Q…Q…Qué es este humo?-dijo Kin debilmete

Es veneno-dijo Cooler

¿Ve…Veneno?-dijo Kyabe débilmente

Así es, mi familia puede desarrollar veneno, puede ser letal o inofensivo, dependiendo como queramos que sea-dijo Cooler

Eres….eres un cobarde-dijo Nasu

Gracias a nuestro veneno hemos sido capaces de vencer a cualquiera, incluso al guerrero más poderoso del universo-dijo Cooler-Pero descuiden el veneno que acaban de inhalar no los matara de inmediato, sino en una hora-dijo agarrando a Nasu del cuello y levantándolo-Ya que si los matara de inmediato, no sería divertido

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Mientras con Akeno_**

 ** _Akeno llego a la cueva donde se encontraba Zaiko, ella aterrizo y entro a la cueva_**

Ya vine ¿Cómo está Zaiko?-dijo Akeno

Su herida empeora, debemos darle una semilla rápido-dijo Yamcha

Sí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno estaba por sacar una semilla del ermitaño de la bolsa pero…_**

 **¡BAAM!**

 ** _La esfera de Ki golpeo la bolsa quemándola, todos voltearon a ver quien lo hizo y se sorprendieron al ver a Salza_**

Así que aquí se escondían-dijo Salza

Maldito, acaba de quemar las semillas del ermitaño-dijo Yamcha

Oh vaya pero ahí está el saiyajin que mato al hermano de Cooler-sama-dijo Salza mirando a Zaiko en el suelo-Ahora mismo lo matare junto con ustedes

¡No lo permitiremos!-gritaron Yamcha y Krilin

 ** _Los dos se lanzaron contra Salza y comenzaron a pelear afuera de la cueva, Akeno desesperadamente busco en el suelo su minimo se habia salvado un semilla del ermitaño para dársela a Zaiko_**

Vamos, debió quedar al menos una-dijo Akeno mientras buscaba

 ** _Akeno siguió buscando hasta que milagrosamente encontró una semilla que no se había quemado, rápidamente se acerco a Zaiko y se la dio_**

Cómela Zaiko, con ella te recuperaras-dijo Akeno mientras miraba como Ziako masticaba la semilla

 ** _Mientras afuera_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Salza envió a Krilin al suelo con un puñetazo, Yamcha se encontraba herido en unos escombros, Salza había derrotado a los dos terrícolas con mucha facilidad, él se acerco hacia donde estaba Krilin y creó un esfera de Ki_**

Primero acabare con ustedes y luego matare al saiyajin-dijo Salza

 ** _Salza estaba por matar a Krilin pero de repente una mano apareció y le sujeto el brazo con fuerza, Salza miro a la persona que lo sujetaba y se sorprendió al ver a Zaiko que lo estaba mirando con una cara muy seria que lo asusto_**

Nadie lastima a mis amigos-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco todo el aire, lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo lanzo al aire_**

¡HAAHHH!

 ** _Zaiko lanzo una esfera de Ki hacia Salza y este lo golpeo creando una explosión, Salza cayó al suelo muerto con muchas heridas en su cuerpo_**

Vaya, se ve que tu eres diferente a los demás saiyajins

 ** _Zaiko dirigió su mirada al cielo y se sorprendió al ver a Cooler pero se sorprendo más al ver que en sus manos llevaba un Kyabe muy herido, con su ropa rasgada y con sangre saleindo de sus heridas_**

Dime ¿Acaso este es amigo tuyo?-dijo Cooler

Kyabe, ¿Qué le hiciste maldito?-dijo Zaiko furioso

Él junto con los otros dos intentaron derrotarme pero fracasaron rotundamente-dijo Cooler

¿También Kin y Nasu?-dijo Zaiko

Toma, atrápalo-dijo Cooler soltando a Kyabe

 ** _Zaiko extendió sus brazos para atrapar a su amigo pero…_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Cooler lanzó una ráfaga de Ki contra el saiyajin herido, Zaiko se quedo en shock al ver eso, Kyabe cayó al suelo muy herido_**

Dime saiyajin ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que tus amigos han sido derrotados?-dijo Cooler

Eres un maldito-dijo Zaiko enojado-Lastimaste a mis amigos solo para que saliera apalear, yo…yo…yo ¡Yo jamás te lo perdonare!-grito Zaiko lanzándose contra Cooler

Eso esperaba-dijo Cooler

 **¡PAAAAAMM!**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, sé que me dirán que Cooler no tiene ese poder del veneno como Frost pero decidió dárselo ya que como son hermanos era obvio que también lo tendría, se aproxima la pelea de Zaiko contra Cooler, acabando este mini arco, pienso solo hacer dos especiales y comenzar con la de King Cold, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	39. Chapter 32

**_Capitulo 32_**

 **¡PAAAAAMM!**

 ** _Cooler y Zaiko chocaron sus puños creando una gran onda de choques, en la cara de Zaiko habia una expresión de enfado mientras que la de Cooler había una sonrisa, los dos se separaron y rápidamente se volvieron a lanzarse a atacare_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos intercambiaban golpes a gran velocidad creando ondas de choques que hacía que el suelo temblara, Cooler intento golpear al saiyajin en la cara pero Zaiko sujeto su puño y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar, Zaiko rápidamente voló hacia donde mando a Cooler_**

 ** _Akeno salió de la cueva y al ver que Zaiko y Cooler se habían alejado se acerco a ver a los chicos que estaban tendidos en el suelo muy heridos. Se acerco a Kyabe y vio que estaba muy herido_**

Kyabe-kun, Kyabe-kun -decía Akeno mientras lo sacudía con cuidado pero este no reaccionaba-Esto es malo, ya no hay semillas del ermitaño y todos están heridos, no me queda de otra

 ** _En eso un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en el oído derecho de Akeno_**

¿Ophis? ¿Puedes escucharme?-dijo Akeno

*Sí, te escucho muy bien Akeno, dime ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo van las cosas haya? Todas las facciones están listan para ir hacia haya para ayudar*

No será necesario, Zaiko ya se está ocupando de todo, pero necesito que traigan a un equipo médico, Kyabe-ku y los demás están muy heridos, por favor vengan rápido-dijo Akeno

*Ok, vamos para haya*

 ** _En eso el círculo mágico desapareció de su oído y miro hacia donde había ido Zaiko_**

 _Tú puedes Zaiko, se que lo derrotaras-pensó Akeno_

 _Mientras con Zaiko y Cooler_

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Cooler cayó en el lago salpicando mucha agua, el demonio del frio estaba por salir del agua pero de repente llego Zaiko, el saiyajin rápidamente creó esferas de Ki en sus manos y se las lanzo a Cooler. Cooler esquivaba las esferas con algo de dificultad pero el esquivo todas las esferas hasta llegar enfrente de Zaiko, intento darle un patada pero Zaiko se agacho esquivando la patada_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un fuerte golpe al estomago que le saco el aire, Zaiko creó una esfera de Ki con su mano libre y coloco su mano enfrente del estomago de Cooler_**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Zaiko golpeo a Cooler con una gran ráfaga de Ki que lo saco volando del lago, Cooler se recupero del impacto y vio como Zaiko se aproximaba hacia él, el demonio del frio le lanzo un rayo de Ki al saiyajin pero antes que lo tocara este desapareció_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko apareció detrás de Cooler y le dio una fuerte patada que lo envió al suelo, Cooler se levanto del suelo y se sacudió el polvo, Zaiko poco a poco bajo al suelo y se quedo mirando a Cooler_**

No cabe duda que eres fuerte saiyajin, eres más fuerte que esos debiluchos de tus amigos-dijo Cooler haciendo enfadar a Zaiko-Pero ya es hora de terminar con esto

 ** _Las mejillas de Cooler se inflaron y este abrió la boca soltando el mismo humo morado que habia usado con Kyabe, Kin y Nasu, todo el humo rodeo a Zaiko por completo_**

Jejeje, no podrás sobrevivir a mi veneno, a comparación al que use con tus amigos, este te matara si lo respiras-dijo Cooler sonriendo

Ya veo, así que usaste esto con mis amigos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko rápidamente salió del humo y se dirigió hacia Cooler a gran velocidad_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara que lo envió al cielo, Zaiko se teles transporto hacia donde mando a Cooler y lo sujeto para luego dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko creó un enorme cráter en el suelo con el cuerpo de Cooler, Cooler poco a poco se puso de pie y miro a Zaiko_**

¿Cómo es posible que no estés muerto? Mi veneno era mortal-dijo Cooler

Eso no funcionara conmigo, después de pelar contra Frost me volví inmune a todo tipo de veneno-dijo Zaiko sorprendiendo a Cooler

¿Qué? ¿Inmune a nuestro veneno? Eso es imposible-dijo Cooler

Sí, lo mismo dijo Frost-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko desapareció para luego aparecer delante de Cooler sorprendiendo a este, Zaiko le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando contras unas rocas pero antes que chocara con las rocas, Zaiko apareció y le dio una patada que lo envió al cielo, Zaiko uso su tele transportación para aparecer donde envió a Cooler, Zaiko sujeto a Cooler de su cola y lo lanzó contra el suejo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Cooler volvió a caer al suelo creando otro cráter con su cuerpo, Zaiko seguía en aire y junto sus manos creando una esfera de Ki color azul_**

¡KAME-HAME!

 ** _La esfera que estaba en las manos de Zaiko se hizo más grandes_**

¡HAAAAAAHH!

 ** _Zaiko lanzó un gran Kamehameha hacia donde estaba Cooler_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _El Kamehameha de Zaiko creó una gran explosión y un gran agujero en donde se encontraba Cooler, Zaiko se acerco a observar y del agujero rápidamente salió un Cooler con algunas heridas de su cuerpo_**

Jejeje, ahora entiendo cómo fue que derrotaste a mi hermano, eres más fuerte que cualquier saiyajin que haya conocido, me has dejado impresionado-dijo Cooler-Pero aun no veo que te transformes en súper saiyajin como tus amigos

No veo la necesidad de hacerlo, puedo vencerte estando en mi forma normal-dijo Ziako

Con que eso crees ¿Eh? Bueno te dire algo saiyajin, aun no estoy usando todo mi poder-dijo Cooler-Aun me queda una transformación

¿Qué?-dijo Ziako sorprendido

Tal como lo oyes, a diferencia de mi hermano yo he desarrollado una quinta forma y eres afortunado ya que la podrás ver ¡AAAAHHHHH!-dijo Cooler comenzando a incrementar su Ki

 ** _Todo de repente comenzó a temblar, el cuerpo de Cooler comenzó a cambiar, comenzó a ganar más altura y musculatura, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo, y de su cabeza le salieron cuatro cuernos y una máscara se formo sobre su boca. Zaiko se sorprendió al ver la transformación de Cooler y del Ki que expulsaba, era muy grande a comparación al de Frost_**

Eres muy afortunado, no uso mi quinta transformación al menos que sea necesario-dijo Cooler

 ** _Cooler rápidamente aparecio delante de Zaiko sorprendiéndolo con su velocidad_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡GHHAAA!-Zaiko escupió sangre al recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago por Cooler

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Cooler golpeo a Zaiko en la mandíbula enviándolo al cielo, Cooler rápidamente voló hacía él y…_**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago que lo envió bruscamente al suelo, Cooler creó esferas de Ki en sus manos y comenzó a lanzarlas hacia Zaiko_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Las esferas de Ki creaban grandes explosiones que hacían temblar todo el suelo_**

 ** _Mientas con Akeno_**

 ** _Akeno había ido a buscar a Nasu y a Kin y al encontrarlo vio que estaban igualmente de heridos como Kyabe, ella junto con Oolong y Puar los llevaron hacia donde estaban los demás para esperar la llegada de Ophis y el equipo médico, mientras lo hacía pudo sentir como el suelo temblaba y escuchaba la pelea entre Zaiko y Cooler_**

 _Espero que Zaiko vaya gaando-pensó Akeno_

¡Akeno!

 ** _Akeno volteo a ver al cielo y pudo ver como Ophis se aproximaba junto con Cattleya, Asia y Rias, las cuatro chicas aterrizaron donde estaba Akeno_**

Me alegra que hayan llegado, tenemos que curar a los chicos rápido-dijo Akeno

¿Y Zaiko? ¿Dónde está?-dijo Rias

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Se escucho una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar el suelo_**

Él se encuentra peleando contra el enemigo-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, Asia cura a los muchachos por favor-dijo Rias a la rubia

Hai-dijo Asia

 ** _Asia se acerco a los chicas y comenzó a usar su Sacred Gear para curarlos, las heridas de todos poco a poco comenzaron a sanar, Ophis se acerco a los chicos y pudo detectar veneno en los cuerpos de los tres saiyajins_**

Espera Asia-dijo Ophis deteniendo a la rubia

¿Qué pasa Ophis?-dijo Akeno

Kin, Nasu y Kyabe fueron envenenados, el olor que huelo en sus cuerpo es el mismo que Frost inyecto a Zaiko durante su pelea-dijo Ophis

¿Podrás curarlos con tus serpientes como lo hiciste con Zaiko?-dijo Rias

Sí, parece que este veneno es menos mortal que el que Frost le inyecto a Zaiko-dijo Ophis

 ** _De las piernas de Ophis aparecieron tres serpientes y estas se acercaron a los tres saiyajins para después entras en sus bocas_**

Asia, mientras que mis serpientes quiten el veneno del sistema su sistema, tú sigue curando a Krilin y a Yamcha-dijo Ophis

Hai-dijo Asia

 ** _Mientras en la pelea de Cooler y Zaiko_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Cooler siguió lanzando sus esferas de Ki hacia Zaiko sin cesar, hasta que se detuvo por un momento pero solo para crear una gran esfera de Ki que después lanzaría contra Zaiko_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _La gran esfera de Ki creó una explosión mucha más grande que las anteriores y creó una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo de disperso dejo ver una gran montaña de escombros que comenzaron a moverse_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Lo escombros salieron volando y de ellos salió un Zaiko que estaba en su forma de súper saiyajin legendario que tenías su camisa toda rota y sus pantalones estaban rasgados, la transformación de Zaiko dejo sorprendido a Cooler_**

¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué es esa transformación?-dijo Cooler

Esta es la transformación del súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Zaiko

¿Súper saiyajin legendario?-dijo Cooler confundido

Está transformación supera por mucho al súper saiyajin ordinario-dijo Zaiko antes de desaparecer

 ** _Zaiko apareció enfrente de Cooler y comenzó a golpearlo con mucha fuerza y a gran velocidad, el demonio del frio no podía esquivar ni bloquear que el saiyajin le estaba dando_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le estaba dando una verdadera paliza al demonio del frio, Cooler intento darle un golpe a Zaiko pero este sujeto el puño de Cooler y lo apretó con fuerza haciendo que Cooler gritara de dolor_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

¡GHHAAH!-Cooler vomito mucha sangre al recibir un fuerte rodillazo de Zaiko en el estomago

 ** _Zaiko sujeto a Cooler de la cabeza y le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo sangrar de la frente seguido de una patada que lo lo hizo retroceder, Zaiko junto sus manos y….._**

¡HAAAAHHH!-grito Zaiko lanzando un Kamehameha hacia Cooler

 ** _Al ver como el ataque de Zaiko se aproximaba hacia él, Cooler solo se cubrió con sus manos_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Al chocar contra Cooler creó una enorme explosión y una gran nube de humo, cunado el humo se fue dejo ver un Cooler que estaba herido, tenía quemaduras en sus cuerpo de las cuales salían algo de sangre, Cooler se encontraba agotada y de repente Zaiko apareció delante de él haciendo que este retrocediera con miedo_**

Te daré la misma oportunidad que le di a tu hermano, vete de mi hogar y nunca vuelvas-dijo Zaiko

¿Crees que me dejare vencer así de fácil? Pues estas equivocado-dijo Cooler

 ** _Cooler rápidamente lanzo una esfera de Ki hacia Zaiko_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _La esfera golpeo a Zaiko y creó una pequeña nube de humo, cuando el humo desapareció dejo ver a un Zaiko que no tenía ningún rasguño, Zaiko pudo ver que Cooler ya no estaba enfrente de él_**

¡Aquí arriba saiyajin!

 ** _Zaiko miro arriba y vio a Cooler que estaba creando una gran esfera de Ki que seguía creciendo cada segundo_**

No importa si esquivas mi ataque o no, de todos modos todos morirán-dijo Cooler

Vamos lánzala, te aseguro que la detendré-dijo Zaiko

Bueno ya que insistes ¡Toma esto!-grito Cooler lanzando la gran esfera de Ki

 ** _La gran esfera de Ki poco a poco se aproximaba hacia donde estaba Zaiko, Akeno y las chicas pudieron ver desde donde estaban la gran esfera de Ki que se aproximaba al suelo y esperaban que Zaiko lo detuviera_**

Jajaja, este es el final para lo saiyajins-dijo Cooler

 ** _Zaiko tan solo se quedo en donde estaba y en su mano derecha apareció una esfera de Ki de color verde_**

Te equivocas Cooler, este es tu final ¡Toma estó ¡ ¡Omega Blaster!-grito Zaiko lanzando la esfera de Ki

 ** _Al lanzar la esfera esta se hizo mucho más grande que la esfera de Cooler_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos poderes chocaron creando una gran onda de choques que hizo temblar el planeta completo. Cooler vio como su esfera comenzaba a ser arrastrado por el de Zaiko, el demonio del frio comenzó a lanzarle esferas de ki a su esfera para que arrastara el ataque de Zaiko pero resultaba ser inútil_**

¡Esto se acabo Cooler!-grito Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko creó otra esfera en su mano derecha y la lanzo dándole más potencia a su ataque, la esfera de Cooler fue destruida por la de Zaiko, la esfera de Zaiko golpeo al demonio del frio enviándolo al espacio, Cooler parecía que iba tener el mismo destino que su hermano ay que se aproximaba hacia el solo pero por cosas del destino fue desviado y evito la muerte_**

 ** _Zaiko regreso a su forma normal y bajo al suelo para después sentarse paradescansar_**

¡Zaiko!

 ** _Zaiko volteo a ver al cielo y vio como Akeno s aproximaba hacia el a gran velocidad, Akeno derribo al saiyajin al suelo y puso sus grandes pechos en su cara_**

Qué bueno que estás bien, sabía que lo vencerías-dijo Akeno

Akeno….no….respiro-dijo Zaiko entre los pechos de Akeno

Oh, lo siento-dijo Akeno soltando a Zaiko

 ** _En eso Ophis, Rias y Asia llegaron junto con los chicos hacia adonde estaban Zaiko y Akeno_**

Chicos, me alegra que ya estén bien-dijo Zaiko

Bueno todo es gracias a Ophis-san y Asia-san-dijo Kin

Sí, si no fuera por ellas estaríamos muertos-dijo Krilin

Sobre eso ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?-dijo Zaiko

Akeno nos llamo, nos dijo que necesitaban ayuda así que venimos lo más rápido que pudimos-dijo Cattleya

Ya veo, fuiste muy astuta y muy valiente-dijo Zaiko

Bueno si no lo fuera, no sería tu esposa ¿Verdad?-dijo Akeno

Creó que tienes razón, si no fuera por ti estaría muerto ahora-dijo Zaiko

Yo hare lo que sea para ayudarte Zaiko, recuerda que nos ayudaremos en las buenas y en las malas-dijo Akeno

 ** _En eso AKeno le dio un apasionado beso a su esposo que puso celosas a Cattleya, Rias y a Ophis, los dos se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos_**

No cabe duda que tome la mejor decisión al casarme contigo-dijo Zaiko poniendo feliz a Akeno

 ** _Después de eso todos se dirigieron a la casa de Akeno y Zaiko, al llegar al templo fueron recibidos por las chicas, todos comieron y descansaron después de la pelea contra Cooler y sus soldados, Akeno y Zaiko se ocuparon de sus hijos por el resto del día mientras las demás los ayudaban_**

 ** _Mientras en el espacio_**

 ** _Un Cooler muy mal herido se encontraba frotando en el espacio, solo tenía mitad de su cuerpo y un brazo, la parte inferior de su cuerpo y su brazo derecho fueron destruidos por el ataque de Zaiko, parecía que Cooler estaba muerto pero en eso su mano izquierda se movió_**

M…Ma…Maldición-dijo Cooler a duras penas-Co…Co…Cometí el mi…mi…mismo error que Forst, me confié, por…por….por favor padre, ven por mí

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, a partir de aquí hare dos o tres especiales y seguirá la saga de King Cold, por cierto he pensado en incluir a Caulifla en el harem de Zaiko, tal vez digan que un capitulo dije que solo habían sobrevivido tres saiyajins después de que Frost destruyera el planeta Sadara, pero recuerde que en la serie original vimos al hermano de vegeta cuando Kaio-sama le dijo a Goku que solo habían sobrevivido él, junto von Nappa, Raditz y Vegeta, quisiera que me dejaran su opinión en los comentarios sobre esta idea y también tengo planeado que con esto Zaiko y los demás saiyajins restauraran su especie y que Zaiko junto Caulifla y sus demás esposas fueran los reyes, dejen en los comentarios si les gustaría que pasara eso, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	40. Especial 8

**_Especial 8: Propuestas de matrimonio y nos vamos al espacio_**

 ** _Seis meses después_**

 ** _Después del intento de Cooler de acabar con Zaiko, la tierra vivía en paz, todo estaba tranquila en la ciudad de Kuo gracias a Zaiko, en esos seis meses Kyabe y Launch comenzaron a salir y eran una pareja, también Kin consiguió una novia, su novia era una chica muy hermosa llamada Milk, la había conocido cuando había ido al monte Flypan, Milk era la princesa del monte y Nasu la salvo de una criatura, ella como gratitud por salvarla lo invito al castillo de su familia donde le cocino deliciosa comida, poco a pocos ellos comenzaron a salir y era una hermosa pareja_**

 ** _Actualmente los tres saiyajin junto con el resto de las novias de Zaiko se encontraba en el templos sentados en la sala, delante de ellos se encontraba un pastel de cumpleaños con una vela con la forma del número uno, delante del pastel estaban Zaiko y Akeno que tenían en sus brazos a sus hijos, hoy era el cumpleaños de Gohan y Shuri, los dos pequeños saiyajins cumplían un año_**

¡Feliz cumpleaños Gohan, Shuri!-gritaron todos

No puedo creer que ya cumplan un año, crecen tan rápido-dijo Akeno

Solo faltan cuatro años más para que los empiece a entrar-dijo Zaiko

¿Piensas entrenarlos cuando cumplan cinco?-dijo Ophis

Claro, desde más temprano mejor-dijo Zaiko

Dejemos de hablar y centrémonos en lo importante, es hora de los regalos-dijo Bulma con un regalo en sus manos-Tomen, esto es de mi parte y de Tights

Gracias chicas-dijo Akeno tomando el regalo

 ** _Akeno abrió el regalo y pudo ver dos lindos mamelucos, uno era rosa y otro azul_**

Son hermosos, gracias chicas-dijo Akeno

Sabíamos que les gustaría-dijo Tights

Ahora nuestro regalo-dijo Kyabe entregándole un regalo a Zaiko-Este regalo es de Kin, Nasu y mío

 ** _Zaiko tomo el regalo y lo abrió, al abrirlo pudo ver dos trajes de combate parecidos a los que Kyabe, Kin y Nasu usaban pero estos eran del tamaño de Gohan y Shuri_**

Wow, son trajes de batalla como los suyos-dijo Zaiko

Sí, pedimos los trajes desde hace una semana y nos los enviaron-dijo Kyabe

Pero los bebes ahora no pueden pelear, ¿Por qué le regalan eso?-dijo Venelana

No hay de qué preocuparse, los trajes son estirables, se pueden adaptar al tamaño de la persona que se lo ponga-dijo Kin

¿Enserio? Me gustaría uno, ya que mi ropa se rompe cada vez que me transformo en súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Zaiko

Qué bueno que lo mencionas, porque también pedimos uno para ti-dijo Nasu entregándole a Zaiko un traje de batalla

Muchas gracias, creó que me lo pondré cuando comience a entrenar-dijo Zaiko

Ahora es nuestro turno-dijo Venelana dándole un pequeño regalo a Akeno-Esto es parte de Rias, Grayfia y mío

 ** _Akeno abrió el regalo y pudo ver dos pequeñas sonajas, Akeno tomo las sonajas y se las dio a Gohan y a Shuri, los dos bebes saiyajisn agarraron las sonajas y comenzaron a jugar con ellas_**

Les gusto mucho su regalo, gracias-dijo Akeno

Sabríamos que les gustaría-dijo Venelana

 ** _Siguieron con los regalos por unos cinco minutos, hasta que llego el momento del pastel, partieron el pastel y lo repartieron entre todos. Todos se encontraban comiendo su pastel hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta, Zaiko fue a abrir y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a todos los líderes de las facciones afuera de su casa_**

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Zaiko

Bueno, escuchamos que hoy era el cumpleaños de tus hijos y queríamos traeres un presente-dijo Sirzechs

Zaiko ¿Quién es?-dijo Akeno acercándose donde estaba Zaiko y vio a todos los líderes de las facciones-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Solo vinimos a darles unos regalos para sus hijos-dijo Odín

No les creó nada, vienen a darnos esas propuestas de matrimonio ¿Verdad?-dijo Akeno sorprendiendo a los líderes de las facciones

¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo Zeus

Venelana-san nos lo dijo y de antemano les diré que no comprometeré a ninguno de mis hijos con unos desconocidos-dijo Akeno

Lo mismo digo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En eso todos los demás se acercaron a la entrada del templo donde pudieron ver a los lideres de las facciones_**

¿Por qué no quieren aceptar ningún compromiso?-dijo Odín-No ven que tendrían grandes beneficios, tendrían fama, dinero, castillos, todo lo que quieran

Eso no nos importa, nos importa más que nuestros hijos estén bien y felices-dijo Zaiko

Sí, no importa cuántas tierras, dinero o fama nos ofrezcan, jamás aceptaremos-dijo Akeno

Pero sus hijos representan una gran generación para cualquier facción-dijo Zeus

¿Solo les interesa eso verdad? –dijo Akeno-Solo les importa el poder, no les importa nada más

Eso no es cierto-dijo Zeus

Entonces no habrá ningún problema si no aceptamos ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko-Ya que no les importa el poder, no debe haber ningún problema que no aceptemos

Por mí no hay ningún problema-dijo Sirzechs-La verdad que yo solo vine a entregarles este regalo

 ** _Sirzechs chasqueo los dedos e hizo aparecer un regalo que estaba envuelto con papel blanco y tenía el símbolo Gremory en ella, el pelirrojo se acerco a Zaiko y le entrego el regalo_**

Muchas gracias-dijo Zaiko

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de todo tú fuiste que nos salvo dos veces de que la tierra fuera destruida-dijo Sirzechs

Yo también tengo un regalo-dijo Michael

 ** _Miguel se acerco a Akeno y le entrego un regalo envuelto de papel azul_**

Este regalo es de parte de todos los ángeles, espero que les guste a sus hijos-dijo Michael

Muchas gracias, Miguel-sama-dijo Akeno

No se olviden de mí, del tío Azazel-dijo Azazel acercándose al saiyajin

No recuerdo haberte dicho que eras el tío-dijo Zaiko

Vamos, después de todo yo los he visto a los dos como mis sobrinos-dijo Azazel sacando dos anillos de su bolsillo-Estos anillos son especiales, con estos podrán controlar bien su poder de rayo

¿Cómo sabes que heredaron el poder del rayo?-dijo Akeno

Por favor, ambos son nietos de Baraquiel, era más que obvio-dijo Azazel

Hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?-dijo Zaiko

Está en una misión, pero me dijo que les diera esto-dijo Azazel invocando una regalo y se lo entrego a Akeno

Gracias-dijo Akeno

¿Ya son todos?-dijo Zaiko

No, yo también tengo un regalo-dijo Yasaka acercándose al saiyajin con un regalo en sus manos-Esto es de parte de mi hija y mío

Muchas gracias-dijo Zaiko tomando el regalo

Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, adiós-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Sirzechs junto con Azazel, Miguel y Yasaka desaparecieron y solo quedaron Odín y Zeus_**

Si no tienen un regalo para mis hijos es mejor que se vayan-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Odín y Zeus no dijeron nada y desaparecieron del lugar, Zaiko y los demás entraron a la casa y siguieron celebrando el cumpleaños de los dos bebes saiyajins_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Después d la fiesta de cumpleaños, todos regresaron a sus casas dejando a Zaiko y a Akeno a solas con sus hijos. Actualmente Zaiko y Akeno se encontraban durmiendo en su cuarto pero de repente todo el suelo comenzó a temblar haciendo que despertaran, los rápidamente fueron por sus hijos y salieron del templo donde pudieron ver una gran nave espacial que estaba aterrizando_**

 ** _La nave aterrizo delante de su casa y la compuerta de la nave se abrió dejando ver a Gid y a Sephie, Zaiko y Akeno pudieron ver como en los brazos de Sephie había una linda niña de un año que tenía el mismo tono de pelo que Sephie y tenía una cola similar a la de Gid solo que ella no tenía un tridente al final sino que tenía forma de corazón. Gid y Sephie bajaron de la nave y se acercaron a Zaiko y a Akeno_**

Gid, Sephie, que gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo Zaiko

Lo mismo decimos nosotros, sé que les dije que regresaríamos en dos años pero decidimos venir antes-dijo Gid

Y díganos, esa hermosa niña ¿Es su hija?-dijo Akeno mirando la niña que tenía Sephie en sus brazos

Sí, ella es Lala, nuestra hija-dijo Sephie

Es muy hermosa-dijo Akeno

Gracias, y dime Akeno ¿Esos dos niños son tus hijos?-dijo Sephie mirando a Gohan y a Shuri

Así es, ellos son Gohan y Shuri-dijo Akneo

Vaya quién lo diría, dos hijos a la primera, no cabe duda que eres alguien sorprendente Zaiko-dijo Gid

¿Gracias?-dijo Ziako confundido

Díganos chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-dijo Akeno

Venimos a hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante, si no es mucha molestia, nos gustaría hablarlo adentro de su casa-dijo Gid

De acuerdo, vamos adentro-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko, Akeno, Sephie y Gid estaban en la sala bebiendo té mientras que sus hijos jugaban en el corral que Ophis les había regalado el día de ayer_**

Y bien chicos ¿De qué quieren hablar?-dijo Zaiko

Lo que les voy a decir tal vez sea algo que los enfade y espero que lo tomen con calma-dijo Gid

Vamos, pueden decirnos lo que sea, después de todo somos amigos-dijo Akeno

Zaiko, Akeno, queremos crear un compromiso entre nuestra hija y su hijo Gohan-dijo Gid

Disculpa creó que no escuche bien, ¿Me lo puedes repetir?-dijo Zaiko

Quiero proponer la mano de mi hija a tú hijo-dijo Gid

¿Es enserio? ¿No me estás haciendo una broma?-dijo Zaiko

Es muy enserio, quiero que tu hijo se case con mi hija en el futuro-dijo Gid

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres dar la mano de tu hija a nuestro hijo?-dijo Akeno

Verán, nosotros no viviremos por siempre y el planeta Deviluke debe tener sucesores al trono, y pensamos en ustedes ya que siendo nuestros amigos, nos entenderían-dijo Sephie

Lo entendemos pero ¿No creen que es muy pronto para eso? Apenas tienen un año-dijo Akeno

Lo sabemos pero no pensamos casarlos hasta que tengan la edad necesaria-dijo Gid

La verdad que no lo sé, ¿Qué dices Akeno?-dijo Zaiko mirando a su esposa

Miren, antes que ustedes vinieran, los demás líderes de las facciones vinieron con la misma idea, pero ellos tan solo querían a nuestros hijos por su poder-dijo Akeno

Akeno, Zaiko, les podemos jurar que nuestras intenciones son buenas, nosotros jamás no hubiéramos venido hacia acá si no fueran buenas nuestras intenciones-dijo Gid

Les creó chicos, y yo acepto-dijo Akeno

Bueno ya que Akeno acepto, yo también acepto-dijo Zaiko

Se lo agradecemos chicos, les prometemos que no se arrepentirán-dijo Sephie

Bueno, vayamos a ver a nuestros hijos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los cuatro se levantaron y fueron al corral donde estaban sus hijos pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver como Gohan y Shuri estaban volando con sus alas mientras agarraban a Lala de las manos y la paseaban por la habitación, se podía como los tres estaban sonriendo, sin duda se estaban divirtiendo, sus padres se acercaron a ellos y los cargaron_**

No cabe duda que estos tres se llevaran bien en el futuro-dijo Zaiko

 ** _De repente Zaiko sintió tres Ki que se acercaban al templo, él junto a los demás salieorn del templo y pudieron ver como Kyabe, Kin y Nasu llegaron al templo_**

Lord Deviluke, es un honor verlo de nuevo-dijo Kyabe

Kyabe, Nasu, Kin, es bueno verlos de nuevo chicos-dijo Gid-¿Cómo les ha ido viviendo en la tierra?

Bastante bien, nos hemos encariñado con el planeta-dijo Kin

No los culpo, también cuando vine me encariñe con el planeta-dijo Gid

Y díganos ¿A que ha venido?-dijo Nasu

Vine a hablar con Zaiko de algo importante pero ya lo arreglamos-dijo Gid-Pero también vine a hablar con ustedes, últimamente he tenido muchos novatos que se han unido en mi ejercito y necesito a un maestro para que los entrene ¿Algunos de ustedes quiere venir conmigo?

Nos gustaría pero nosotros ya hemos formado una vida aquí pero creó conocer a alguien-dijo Kyabe

Kyabe, ¿Te refieres al capitán Renso?-dijo Kin

Exacto-dijo Kyabe

¿Quién es ese tal Renso?-dijo Gid

Es un saiyajin al igual que nosotros y era uno de los mejores capitanes del ejercito saiyajin, sin duda el le ayudara si le pide ayuda-dijo Kyabe

Pero Kyabe, el capitán está muy lejos del planeta Deviluke y solo nosotros sabemos dónde está-dijo Nasu

No hay problema con eso, si quieren pueden venir conmigo y luego los puede volver a dejar aquí-dijo Gid

Me parece buen idea-dijo Kyabe-Yo voy

Yo también-dijo Kin

Igual yo-dijo Nasu

También yo-dijo Zaiko

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Gid

Sí, no hay ningún problema ¿Verdad Akeno?-dijo Zaiko mirando a su esposa

Por mi no hay ningún problema, solo cuídate-dijo Akeno

Ok, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué les parece ahora?-dijo Gid

Me parece bien solo esperen un poco-dijo Zaiko antes de desaparecer para luego aparecer con una bolsa en su mano derecha-Fui con el maestro Karin por unas semillas del ermitaño, nos pueden servir

Bien ya que estamos listos, vámonos-dijo Gid

 ** _Los cuatro saiyajins subieron a la nave y estaban listos para irse, solo faltaba Gid, el pelinegro se encontraba abrazando a Sephie y a su hija_**

Regresare pronto por ustedes-dijo Gid

Cuídate Gid, y si te encuentras con "el" no hagas anda estúpido-dijo Sephie

Descuida, Ziako va con nosotros no hay de qué preocuparnos-dijo Gid

Aun así, ten cuidado-dijo Sephie

Lo tendré-dijo Gid

 ** _Gid le dio un beso rápido a Sephie y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija para después subir a la nave. Rápidamente cerraron la compuerta y la nave despego_**

Oye Sephie, ¿De quién hablabas cuando dijiste: "y si te encuentras con "el" no hagas anda estúpido"?-dijo Akeno

Me refería a King Cold, el padre de Frost-dijo Sephie

¡¿Qué?!

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo y les vengo a decir algo importante, he pensado hacer un fanfic crossover de dragon ball y My hero academia y una segunda versión de "Ghost Rider en Kuo" pero será con una protagonista que será una mujer. y quería saber si les gustaría, dejen en los comentarios si les gustaría que hiciera estos fanfic. Les describiré un poco del fanfic crossover de dragon ball y My hero academia:**_

 _ **"Cuando freezer destruyo el planeta vegeta, hubo otro saiyajin que se salvo de la explosión aparte de Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz y Goku. Un bebe saiyajin escapo de la explosión en una nave pero fue absorbido por un agujero negro que lo llevo al universo 11 donde seria encontrado por las tropas de orgullo quienes lo criarían pero a ver que el bebe se hacia cada vez más violento mientras crecía decidieron enviarlo a la tierra a una de las mejores academias de héroes para que le enseñaran como ser un verdadero héroe"**_

 _ **Eso seria todo, dejen en los comentarios si quieren que haga esos fanfic, hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	41. Especial 9

**_Especial 9: Nuevos aliados y se aproxima una gran batalla_**

 ** _En el espacio_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban en la nave rumbo a reclutar al Renso, el ex capitán de las tropas saiyajin_**

Muy bien chicos, ¿Dónde se encuentra ese tal Renso?-dijo Gid

Se encuentra a dos meses de aquí, él vive solo en un planeta deshabitado-dijo Kyabe

Ya veo, no nos tardaremos dos meses, hemos mejorado nuestras naves para que vayan mucho más raído que antes, solo díganme donde se encuentra ese tal Renso y llegaremos rápido-dijo Gid

De acuerdo-dijo Kyabe

 ** _Mientras en la tierra_**

 ** _Las demás chicas habían llegado al templo y se sorprendieron al ver a Sephie de nuevo y más con su hija, Sephie y Akeno les contaron que Gid, Zaiko Kyabe, Kin y Nasu habían salido al espacio a reclutar a un fuerte aliado para las tropas de Gid._**

 ** _Las chicas decidieron quedarse en el templo para ayudar a Akeno con los niños hasta que Zaiko llegue_**

 ** _Actualmente todas se encontraban tomando té mientras que Lala, Shuri Y Gohan jugaban en el corral_**

¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estén en el espacio?-dijo Akeno a Sephie

No lo sé, pero no estes preocupada, hemos mejorado todas nuestras naves para que vayan más rápido, hacia donde vayan no tardaran mucho-dijo Sephie

Eso espero-dijo Akeno

Oye Akeno, ¿Es seguro que dejemos a los niños solos en el corral?-dijo Rias

No hay de qué preocuparnos, son bebes todavía-dijo Akeno

Sí pero son bebes saiyajin-dijo Rias

Aun así no hay de qué preocuparnos, de seguro deben estar divirtiéndose-dijo Akeno

 ** _De la nada el templo comenzó a temblar y a tambalearse, todas se sorprendieron por eso y se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba pasando_**

 ** _Mientras afuera del templo_**

 ** _Los tres bebes se habían escapado del corral y fueron afuera a jugar con una pelota que Cattleya les había regalado a Gohan y Shuri, pero mientras jugaban, la pelota se metió debajo del templo, Gohan se acerco al templo y como si no pesara nada, levanto el templo con sus manitas. Shuri recogió la pelota y Gohan soltó el templo_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El templo cayó bruscamente al suelo, los tres bebes no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron jugando con la pelota_**

 ** _Mientras dentro del templo_**

 ** _Todo se encontraba hecho un desastre, había pedazos de tazas rotas en el suelo, el té se habia derramado en todas partes y todas las chicas estaban tendidas en el suelo_**

Esos niños sí que son fuertes-dijo Sephie

No por nada son hijos de Zaiko-dijo Akeno

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _En el espacio_**

 ** _Después de haber estado en el espacio una semana entera, por fin los chicos habían llegado al planeta donde se encontraba Renso, ellos aterrizaron cerca de una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en el planeta, la compuerta de la nave se abrió y los cinco bajaron de la nave_**

¿Están seguros que es aquí?-dijo Gid mirando a su alrededor-Esto parece una selva, ¿Segurod que ese tal Renso vive aquí?

Sí, esta es su casa-dijo Kyabe señalando la cabaña

Muy bien, vayamos a conocerlo-dijo Gid

 ** _Dentro de la cabaña_**

 ** _Dentro de la cabaña se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro con cola de caballo acostado en un sillón mientras comía unas nueces, el hombre tenía una pequeña barba del mismo color que su cabello, el hombre vestía una túnica de color azul, la túnica era cerrada gracias a un cinturón, encima de su túnica tenía una chaqueta de color marrón y usaba unas sandalias_**

 ** _Todo era muy pacifico para el hombre pero de repente alguien llamo a su puerta_**

 ***Tock* *Tock***

Renso-san, soy Kyabe, abra por favor-dijo Kyabe afuera de la casa

¿Kyabe?-dijo el hombre sorprendido

 ** _El hombre se levanto del sillón pero al momento que lo hizo cayó al suelo sujetándose la pierna derecha, Kyabe y los demás escucharon como Renso había caído al suelo y rápidamente entraron a la casa para verlo tirado en el suelo mientras sujetaba su pierna derecha y se quejaba del dolor que sentía, rápidamente fueron a ayudarlo, ellos lo ayudaron a pararse y lo llevaron al sillón para que se sentara_**

¿Está bien Renso-san?-dijo Kyabe

Sí, lamento haberse preocupado pero al escucharte olvide por completo mis piernas-dijo Renso

 ** _Renso miro a Zaiko y se quedo sorprendido al verlo, era idéntico a Gerkin_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se me queda viendo?-dijo Zaiko

¿Tú eres Zaiko? ¿Eres el hijo de Gerkin?-dijo Renso

Etto…yo…

Si eres su hijo, te pareces mucho a él-dijo Renso-Me alegra saber que estés bien

¿Usted conoció a mis padres?-dijo Ziako

Claro, era los mejores guerreros de las tropas saiyajin y también eran mis compañeros-dijo Renso

Renso-san, Zaiko fue el saiyajin que derroto a Frost y fue quien revelo su verdadera naturaleza-dijo Nasu

Ya veo, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos al ver en que te has convertido, eres el héroe del universo-dijo Renso

Jeje no es para tanto-dijo Zaiko mientras se rascaba su cabeza

Estoy aliviada al saber que alguien como tú protege al universo-dijo Renso

Sobre eso, Renso-san hemos venido para pedirle algo muy importante-dijo Kyabe

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Renso

Renso-san, Lord Deviluke necesita que alguien entrene a sus nuevos subordinados y pensamos en usted para hacerlo-dijo Kin

Lamento decirles esto pero no puedo, mis piernas me lo impiden-dijo Renso

¿Sus piernas?-dijo Ziako

Sí, sufrí una lesión muy graven, casi no puedo mantenerme de pie, por eso deje las tropas saiyajin y vine a vivir aquí-dijo Renso

Ya veo, tengo una idea que tal vez funcione-dijo Ziako sacando una semilla del ermitaño-Coma esto-dijo dándole la semilla a Renso

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Renso mirando la semilla

Es una semilla del ermitaño-dijo Zaiko

¿Semilla del ermitaño?-dijo Renso confundido

Si te la comes es posible que tus piernas se recuperen-dijo Zaiko

No creo que sea posible, me lesión es muy grave-dijo Renso

Solo haz el intento-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Renso no hizo nada y se comió la semilla, al comerse la semilla él se sentía diferente, se levanto del sillón y sorprendentemente ya no sentía dolor en sus piernas, no se lo podría creer, Renso dio unos pqueños altos y sorprendentemente sus piernas ya no sentía dolor_**

No lo puedo creer, puedo volver a caminar como antes-dijo Renso sorprendido

 ****Sabía que funcionaria, las semillas del ermitaño nunca fallan-dijo Zaiko

Esto es increíble-dijo Renso mientras daba un saltó

¿Y bien? Ahora que ya puedes caminar normalmente, ¿Aceptas entrenar a mis nuevos subordinados?-dijo Gid

Claro Lord Deviluke, acepto-dijo Renso

Muy bien, creó que es hora de que nos vayamos-dijo Gid

Espere, antes de irnos quiero pasar por mi hermana-dijo Renso

¿Hermana? ¿Tienes una hermana?-dijo Zaiko

Así es, se llama Caulifla-dijo Renso-Creó que ella también sería de gran apoyo

¿Está seguro de eso Renso-san? Caulifla es una chica un poco problemática-dijo Kin

Sé bien que mi hermana puede parecer una delincuente pero tiene un potencial que supera por mucho el mío-dijo Renso

Sí eso es cierto es mejor que la llevemos con nosotros-dijo Gid

Les diré el lugar en donde se encuentra-dijo Renso

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Los seis se encontraban en un lugar lleno de matones que vestían chaquetas de cuero, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una chica de unos dieciocho años sentada en una silla mientras comía un trozo de carne, tenía el cabello largo, puntiagudo y de color negro. La chica llevaba pantalones holgados de color purpura, botas de combate, muñequeras plateadas en cada brazo y solo llevaba una pequeña blusa que cubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo_**

 ** _La chica dejo de comer su pedazo de carne y miro a su hermano_**

Vaya hermano me sorprende verte aquí, puedo ver que no traes tu bastón, ¿Qué te paso?-dijo la chica

ME he recuperado de mi lesión gracias a Zaiko-dijo Renso

¿Zaiko?-dijo la chica confundida

Es él-dijo Renso-Caulifla él es Ziako, hijo de Gerkin y Sharotto

Ya veo, así que es un saiyajin-dijo Caulifla mientras veía a Zaiko-No parece ser muy fuerte

Yo no diría eso, Zaiko fue quien derroto a Frost-dijo Renso

 ** _Al escuchar eso Caulifla dejo caer su pedazo de carne al suelo y se quedo mirando a Ziako, los muchachos que se encontraban en el lugar se sorprendieron al saber que Ziako fue quien derroto a Frost, rápidamente le ganaron un miedo hacia el saiyajin_**

 _¿Él derroto a Frost?-pensó Caulifla mientras veía a Zaiko-Pero no parece más fuerte que mi hermano ni a mí_

¿Y se puede saber a que han venido?-dijo Caulifla

Venimos a pedirte que te unas a las tropas del planeta Deviluke-dijo Renso-Tú seria de gran ayuda

Mmm…ok me uniré-dijo Caulifla

¿Enserio? Fue más fácil de lo que me imagine-dijo Renso

Pero…

Sabía que era demasiado fácil para ser cierto-dijo Renso

Solo me uniré si él me vence-dijo Caulifla señalando a Zaiko

¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-dijo Zaiko

Así es, quiero ver que tan fuerte es el saiyajin que venció a Frost-dijo Caulifla

Caulifla creó que…

Tranquilo Rensó-san, acepto el desafío-dijo Ziako

Vamos afuera-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en un lugar rocoso del planeta, Zaiko y Caulifla se encontraban listos para pelear, Gid se puso en medio de ellos y miro a ambos_**

¿Listos?-dijo Gid y los dos asintieron-¡Comiencen!

 ** _Rápidamente Caulifla corrió hacia Zaiko_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Caulofla le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo pero Zaiko lo bloqueo con sus brazos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla estaba lanzando fuertes golpes a Zaiko a gran velocidad, ella era tan rápida que Zaiko no podía ser nada más que bloquear los golpes_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

¡GHAH!-Caulifla le dio una fuerte patada a Zaiko en el estomago que le saco el aire

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla intento darle un fuerte puñetazo a Zaiko en la cara pero él sujeto su puño con su mano derecha, Zaiko le dio un fuerte golpe a Caulifla que la hizo retroceder, ella rápidamente se recupero del golpe y creó esferas de Ki en sus manos y rápidamente comenzó a lanzarlas contra Zaiko_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Las esferas de Ki creaban pequeñas explosiones que levantaban mucho polvo, Caulifla siguió lanzando las esferas de Ki hasta que de repente Ziako apareció delante de ella sorprendiéndola_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko intento golpearla apero Caulifla sujeto su puño con su mano derecha, ella intento golpear a Ziako pero este también sujeto su puño_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos se dieron un fuerte cabezazo que les hizo sangrar de la frente_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Se dieron tres cabezazos más hasta que Zaiko hizo retroceder a Caulifla con una patada, la saiyajin se recupero de la patada y miro a Zaiko_**

No lo haces nada mal, me has sorprendido por completo-dijo Caulifla

Lo mismo digo, al parecer no solo eres una chica linda si no que también eres muy fuerte-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Ese comentario hizo que Caulifla tuviera un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas_**

¡I…I…Idiota no creas que por decirme eso seré blanda contigo!-grito Caulifla

¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Da igual, espero que estés preparado porque ahora no me contendré-dijo Caulifla

Muy bien, si tú no te contendrás, yo tampoco ¡HAAA!-dijo Zaiko transformándose en súper saiyajin sorprendiendo a Caulifla

¿Qué te paso? Luces diferente y expulsas un gran poder-dijo Caulifla

Este es un súper saiyajin-dijo Zaiko

¿Súper saiyajin?-dijo Caulifla

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡GHAA!-Zaiko rápidamente apareció delante de Caulifla y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco todo el aire

 ** _Caulifla perdió el conocimiento y antes que cayera al suelo fue atrapada por Zaiko, el con mucho cuidado la dejo en el suelo y volvió a la normalidad._**

 ** _Rápidamente Renso y los demás se acercaron hacia dónde estaban_**

No se preocupen ella está bien, despertare en poco tiempo-dijo Zaiko

Ziako ¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento?-dijo Renso

Eso fue mi transformación de súper saiyajin, la desarrolle cuando era niño-dijo Zaiko-Pero no soy el único que la puede hacer, también Kyabe, Nasu y Kin se pueden transformar

Increíble, eso es algo que nunca había visto antes-dijo Renso

 ** _En ese momento Caulifla abre los ojos y ve a Zaiko_**

Qué bueno que ya…

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!-grito Caulifla jalando a Zaiko de su camisa-¡¿Qué fue esa transformación que hiciste, dime?!

Oye cálmate, solo fue mi transformación de súper saiyajin-dijo Zaiko zafándose de las manos de Caulifla

¿Súper saiyajin?-dijo Caulifla

Sí, es una transformación que solo nosotros podemos hacer, incluso Kyabe, Kin y Nasu la pueden hacer-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, quiero que me enseñes a como transformarme en súper saiyajin-dijo Caulifla-O de lo contrario no me uniere a las fuerzas del planeta Deviluke

Oye, la condición era que si te vencía te unirías, no puedes cambiar de condición ahora-dijo Zaiko

Sí no me enseñas a como transformarme en súper saiyajin, no me iré de aquí-dijo Caulifla

Al parecer no me queda de otra-dijo Zaiko-Te enseñare a como transformarte

¿Enserio?-dijo Caulifla levantándose del suelo

Sí pero no creó que valga la pena-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Caulifla algo molesta

No creó que valga la pena que le enseñe a una majadera como tú a transformarse en súper saiyajin-dijo Zaiko

¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?!-grito Caulifla enojada

Zaiko no crees que te estés pasando-dijo Kin

 ** _Zaiko volteo a ver a los saiyajin y les sonrió, los tres entendieron que significaba esa sonrisa, él estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo con ellos en la habitación del tiempo_**

No veo la necesidad de enseñarle a una saiyajin incompetente como transformarse en súper saiyajin-dijo Zaiko haciendo enfurecer más a Caulifla

Oye Zaiko, te estás pasando-dijo Renso

Tranquilo Renso-san, Zaiko sabe lo que hace-dijo Nasu-Él hizo lo mismo con nosotros, dentro de poco Caulifla se transformara en súper saiyajin

Dime algo, en verdad eres una saiyajin porque eres tan débil que lo pareces-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora Caulifla estaba sumamente furiosa, ella comenzó a expulsar mucho Ki que hizo temblar el suelo, su cabello comenzaba a parpadear de negro a dorado_**

¡HAAAH!-Caulifla soltó un fuerte grito y expulso un poder tan grande que hizo un gran vrater debajo de ella

 ** _De repente hubo resplandor que encegueció a todos y cuando pudieron volver a ver pudieron ver a una Caulifla que estaba transformada en súper saiyajin_**

Wow, lo logro en menos tiempo que nosotros-dijo Kyabe

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Rápidamente Caulifla se lanzo contra Zaiko y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, Zaiko se recupero del golpe pero Caulifla rapidaente aprecio delane de él_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla le estaba dando a Ziako muchos golpes al estomago a una gran velocidad, Zaiko no podía hacer nada, Caulifla era muy fuerte y muy veloz_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Caulifla de una patada envió a Zaiko al cielo y rápidamente voló hacia adonde lo mando, ella rápidamente llego hacia donde mando a Ziako y…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Con otra patada mando a Zaiko al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko cayó bruscamente contra ell suelo creando un cráter, el se levanto del suelo y pudo ver como Caulifla se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla le lanzo a Zaiko un fuerte puñetazo pero el saiyajin agarro el puño de Caulifla con su mano derecha_**

Muy bien, lograste la transformación, felicidades-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

¿Eh?-dijo Caulifla confundida

Lo lograste más rápido que Kyabe y los otros-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Caulifla se relajo y Zaiko soltó su puño_**

¿Dijiste todo eso solo para que me pudiera transformar?-dijo Caulifla

Sí, la transformación de Súper saiyajin se consigue atreves de la irá, perdona si fui algo rudo pero era la única forma para que lograras la transformación-dijo Zaiko-Ahora relájate y trata de volver a la normalidad

De acuerdo-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Caulifla se relajo y volvió a la normalidad_**

Muy bien, ahora trata de transformarte de nuevo-dijo Zaiko y ella asintió con la cabeza

¡HAAH!-Caulifla se trasformo en súper saiyajin-No está nada mal, siento como desbordo mucho poder, incluso podría derrotarte

Tal vez si estoy en súper saiyajin pero en súper saiyajin legendario no me ganarías no importara que tanto lo intentes-dijo Ziako

¿Súper saiyajin legendario? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Caulifla

Es esto ¡HAAHH!-dijo Zaiko transformándose en súper saiyajin legendario

 ** _Caulifla se quedo sumamente sorprendida al ver a Zaiko en súper saiyajin legendario, podía notar que Zaiko emitía un poder que cada vez aumentaba más y más cada segundo, y también tuvo un sonrojo al ver sus grandes músculos, Zaiko regreso a la normalidad y vio a Caulifla_**

Ese es el saiyajin legendario-dijo Ziako

Es sorprendente, pude notar que tu poder aumentaba cada segundo, enséñame a transformarme en súper saiyjin legendario también-dijo Caulifla

Lamento decirte esto pero no puedo enseñarte como transformarte en súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Ziako

¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-dijo Caulifla enojada

Es que soy el único que lo puede hacer-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, hermano-dijo Caulifla volteando a ver a Renso-He decidido que no me uniré a las tropas del planeta Deviluke

Oye acordamos que….

He decidido que me iré con Zaiko y los demás-dijo Cualifla

¡¿Qué?!

 ** _Mientras en otra parte del espacio_**

 ** _En una gran nave espacial se encontraba King Cold, que estaba sentado en una gran silla mientras bebía vino_**

¿Alguna noticia de Cooler?-dijo King Cold a uno de sus subordinados

King Cold, lamento decir esto pero hemos recibido un reporte donde dice que Cooler-sama fue derrotado por el mismo saiyajin que derroto a Frost-sama-dijo el soldado

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _King Cold rompió la copa de vidrio que tenía y se levanto de su asiento con una expresión de enfado en su cara_**

Comuníquense con las fuerzas Ginyu, los quiero aquí de inmediato-dijo King Cold

Hai-dijo el soldado

No esperare seis años, atacare la tierra antes de lo planeado-dijo King Cold

 ** _FIN_**


	42. Especial 10

**_Especial 10: Una saiyajin para el harem_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Akeno y las chicas se encontraban tomando té en el templo mientras que Gohan, Shuri y Lala dormían en otra habitación, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Zaiko y los demás chicos fueron en busca de Renso_**

Ya son dos semanas ¿Hasta cuándo volverán?-dijo Bulma

No deben ser impacientes, regresaran pronto-dijo Sephie

Solo esperemos que Zaiko haga algo indebido-dijo Tights

Sí, como traer a una mujer del espacio sin antes consultarnos-dijo Cattleya

Por favor, Zaiko sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso-dijo Akeno

 ** _En eso el suelo comenzó a temblar y las chicas pudieron sentir el Ki de Zaiko y de los demás pero les llamo la atención al sentir dos kis que no conocían y uno de ellos era similar al de Zaiko, todas salieron del templo y pudieron ver la nave espacial aterrizando enfrente del templo_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _La nave aterrizo y su compuerta se abrió dejando ver a Zaiko y los chicos, las chicas se alegraron al ver de nuevo a su saiyajin pero se quedaron en shock al ver a Renso y a Caulifla_**

Hemos vuelto-dijo Zaiko con una sonrisa

¡Gid!-grito Sephie corriendo hacia su esposo

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Sephie derribo a su esposo y lo abrazo con fuerza_**

Te extrañe mucho ¿Tú también me extrañaste?-dijo Sephie mientras abrazaba a su esposo

Sephie..no respiro-dijo GId con la cara azul

Oh lo siento-dijo Sephie soltando a su esposo

 ** _Gid se levanto y beso a su esposa, todos bajaron de la nave y Zaikos se acerco donde estaban las chicas_**

Hola chicas ¿Me extrañaron?-dijo Ziako

Zaiko, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Ophis señalando a Renso y Caulifla

¿Quién es esa loli?-dijo Caulifla mirando a Ophis

¿Loli?-dijo Ophis molesta por lo que dijo la saiyajin

Chicas déjenme presentarles a Renso, él es un saiyajin como yo y será el sujeto que entrenara a los guerreros de las tropas del planeta Deviluke-dijo Zaiko

Es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Renso de modo amable

Un gusto conocerlo Renso-san-dijeron todas

Y ella es su hermana Caulifla, ella se quedara en el planeta con nosotros-dijo Zaiko

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las novias del saiyajin

Oye Zaiko-dijo Caulifla llamando la atención del saiyajin

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko

¿Quiénes son todas esas chicas?-dijo Caulifla mirando a las chicas

Bueno déjenme presentarles a mi esposa Akeno-dijo Zaiko presentando a Akeno

¿Esposa?-dijo Caulifla sorprendida

Sí soy un hombre casado y ellas-dijo Zaiko señalando a las demás-Son mis demás novias

Aguarda, si estas casado ¿Cómo es posible que ellas sean tus novias?-dijo Caulifla

Bueno yo tengo un harem-dijo Zaiko

Vaya nunca pensé que tuvieras una harem Zaiko, sin duda estas lleno de sorpresas-dijo Renso

Pero no solo eso, también tengo dos hijos-dijo Zaiko-Por cierto ¿Dónde están?

Gohan y Shuri están durmiendo junto con Lala, los tres han estado jugando estas son semanas sin parar, de seguro se llevaran muy bien en el futuro-dijo Akeno

Bueno vayamos a verlos, recuerda que no debemos quitarles los ojos de encima, esos dos son muy traviesos-dijo Ziako

Tienes razón, vayamos a verlos-dijo Akeno

 ** _Todos comenzaron a entrar al templo, todos entraron al templo a excepción de Caulifla que se quedo afuera, la saiyajin sentía un extraño dolor en su corazón, ella llevo una de sus manos al pecho y se preguntaba el porqué de ese dolor_**

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me duele el pecho así? Solo al enterarme que tiene esposa mi corazón comenzó a dolor ¿Por qué?-pensó Caulifla_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban dentro del templo, Gohan, Shuri y Lala habían despertado. Renso estaba cargando a Shuri y le estaba haciendo caras graciosas que hacia reír a la pequeña saiyajin mientras que Zaiko cargaba a Gohan_**

Tú hija es muy linda Zaiko, me hace recordar a Caulifla cuando aún era tierna e inocente-dijo Renso mientras que tenía a Shuri en sus brazos

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Caulifla algo molesta por lo que dijo su hermano

Oye Caulifla, ¿No quieres cargar a Gohan?-dijo Zaiko

Etto…está bien-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Caulifla cargo a Gohan pero cuando lo hizo…_**

¡WHUAA! ¡WHUAA!

 ** _El bebe saiyajin comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Zaiko rápidamente volvió a cargar a su hijo y este dejo de llorar_**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Caulifla

Es extraño, normalmente no llora cuando alguien lo carga-dijo Zaiko

Tal vez no le caiga bien-dijo Akeno

No lo culpo, con la cara que tiene ella de criminal, es normal que se ponga a llorar-dijo Ophis

¡¿A quién llamas criminal, maldita loli?!-grito Caulifla molesta

¡Dime loli una vez más y lo lamentaras!-grito Ophis furiosa

 ** _Las dos se dieron miradas de muerte que incluso sacaron chispas_**

Ya cálmense ustedes dos-dijo Zaiko poniéndose en medio de las dos-No inicien una pelea, hay niños presentes

Vamos Ophis relájate-dijo Cattleya intentando calmar a la dragona

Caulifla, compórtate, somos invitados-dijo Renso

Ok-dijo Caulifla yéndose a sentar a una esquina de la habitación

Lamento su comportamiento, a veces puede ser algo necia y testaruda-dijo Renso

Descuida, no pasa nada-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Todos estaban fuera del templo, Gid, Sephie y Renso estaban por subir a la nave para ir al planeta Deviluke_**

Es hora de irnos, regresaremos en unos años-dijo Gid

Los estaremos esperando-dijo Zaiko

Cuídate Akeno, ser esposa de un saiyajin no debe ser muy fácil-dijo Sephie

Descuida tengo mis métodos para que se comporte-dijo Akeno

Chicos, cuiden bien de mi hermana, se las encargo-dijo Renso a los saiyajin

Descuide Renso-san, nosotros la cuidaremos bien-dijo Kyabe

No tiene de que preocuparse-dijo Kin

 ** _Al terminar de despedirse entraron a la nave y esta rápidamente salió volando al espacio_**

Bueno ya que se fueron tengo algo importante que preguntar-dijo Caulifla llamando la atención de todos-¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Bueno, si quieres puedes ir a la Corporación Capsula, hay ahí muchas habitaciones disponibles, solo diles a mis suegros que vas de mi parte-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko ¿Estás seguro que ella se quede en nuestra casa?-dijo Bulma

¿Eh? ¿Acaso no confían en mí?-dijo Caulifla mirando a Bulma

Bueno siendo sincera…

Tranquila Bulma, ella no es mala, puedes confiar en ella-dijo Zaiko

Sí tú lo dices, está bien, te llevaremos a la Corporación Capsula-dijo Bulma

Por cierto, ¿A qué horas empezaremos a entrenar mañana?-dijo Caulifla

¿A entrenar? ¿A qué te refiere?-dijo Tights

Ella solo vino a la tierra para que yo la entrene-dijo Zaiko-Mañana iniciaremos temprano, por lo mientras descansa

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _4:00 A.M_**

 ** _Zaiko y Akeno se encontraban durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que…_**

 ***¡TOCK!* *¡TOCK!***

 ** _Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta con fuerza que hizo despertar a Akeno y Zaiko_**

¿Quién toca a estas horas?-dijo Zaiko somnoliento

Sí sigue tocando la puerta así, despertara a Gohan y a Shuri-dijo Akeno

Voy a ver de quien se trata-dijo Zaiko saliendo de la cama

 ** _Zaiko camino hasta la puerta del templo y al abrirla pudo ver a Caulifla_**

Vaya por fin vienen a abrirme-dijo Caulifla

¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué no es obvio? Vengo a entrenar, tú dijiste que el entrenamiento comenzaría temprano-dijo Caulifla

Sí pero me refería como eso de las seis o siete no a las cuatro de la mañana-dijo Zaiko

Pues es tu culpa por no especificar la hora, ¿Vamos a entrenar o qué?-dijo Caulifla

De acuerdo, déjame cambiarme-dijo Zaiko yendo a su cuarto

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko y Caulifla se encontraban volando hacia la Corporación Capsula_**

¿Por qué volamos hacia la Corporación Capsula? Si no lo sabes, vengo de haya-dijo Caulifla

Cálmate, vamos haya porque ahí se encuentra algo muy importante para tu entrenamiento-dijo Zaiko

¿Así? ¿Y qué es?-dijo Caulifla

Ya lo veras-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos siguieron volando hasta llegar a la Corporación Capsula, ellos aterrizaron en el gran jardín donde estaba la máquina de gravedad, los dos entraron a la cámara de gravedad y Zaiko fue donde estaba el panel de control_**

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Caulifla

Esto es una cámara de gravedad, con ella te harás más fuerte-dijo Zaiko prendiendo la cámara de gravedad-Creó que iniciaremos con algo básico, con una gravedad de treinta estará bien

 ** _Zaiko puso una gravedad de treinta y Caulifla pudo sentir como su cuerpo se sentía más pasado_**

Dime ¿Es mucho para ti? Sí quieres puedo bajar la gravedad-dijo Zaiko

¿Acaso me crees débil? Esto no es nada para mí-dijo Caulifla

Ok, entonces vamos a comenzar-dijo Zaiko comenzando a quitarse su camisa

¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Caulifla sonrojada

Quitándome la ropa claro, está ropa es de entrenamiento, cada prenda pesa cincuenta kilogramos-dijo Zaiko tirando su camisa al suelo

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _La camisa agrieto el suelo sorprendiendo a Caulifla_**

Ya que me acostumbre a esta gravedad hace mucho, no voy a necesitarla-dijo Zaiko-Bueno comencemos a entrenar, por el momento no te transformes en súper saiyajin, solo pelearemos como estamos ahora

De acuerdo-dijo Caulifla

Bien, empecemos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _2 meses después_**

 ** _Han pasado dos meses desde que Caulifla llego a la tierra, ella se estaba acostumbrando a vivir en la tierra, ella no se llevaba muy bien con las demás en especial con Ophis, ellas siempre se peleaban al verse, la única que le caía bien era Akeno porque era muy amable con ella y aparte por ser esposa de Zaiko. Lo que más amaba de la tierra era la deliciosa comida que tenía, por el tiempo ella se iba adaptando mejor, conoció al resto de las facciones y se había vuelto más fuerte por el entrenamiento que realizaba con Zaiko_**

 ** _Pero por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse extraña cada vez que estaba con Zaiko, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y a veces se sonrojaba al verlo transformado en Ssj y SsjL, no entendía porque le pasaba eso hasta que un día lo entendió, ella se había enamorado de Zaiko_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Zaiko junto las chicas se encontraban en un edificio del inframundo donde estaban el resto de las facciones, era una fiesta que todas las facciones había organizado, incluso iba haber una rifa de un objeto misterioso, todos consiguieron un boleto para ganar la rifa, Akeno tenía a Shuri en sus manos y Gohan estaba en manos de su abuelo Baraquiel_**

 ** _Caulifla junto con Zaiko se encontraban comiendo en el gran buffet que había, los dos estaban comiendo en paz hasta que Akeno que tenía a Shuri en sus brazos llego con Zaiko a hablar_**

Zaiko, necesito que me ayudes con algo importante-dijo Akeno

Claro Akeno ¿De qué se trata?-dijo Zaiko

Sígueme por favor-dijo Akeno

De acuerdo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko y Akeno se apartaron del buffet y en ese momento en el escenario del lugar una hermosa demonio subió con un micrófono_**

*Muy bien damas y caballeros, en este moento iniciaremos con la subasta*-dijo la demonio-*Él día de hoy tenemos algo muy valioso*

 ** _Mientras que la chica hablaba, Zaiko y Akeno caminaron hacia una puerta, Akeno abrió la puerta y Zaiko pudo ver que estaba muy oscuro_**

¿Es aquí?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, necesito que entres y arregles el foco, creó que está fundido-dijo Akeno

Ok, pero no crees que esto lo pudo hacer cualquiera-dijo Zaiko entrando a la habitación oscura

 ** _Cuando entro a la habitación, pudo escuchar como la puerta se cerró_**

Oye Akeno, ¿Por qué me cierras la puerta?-dijo Zaiko

Perdón Zaiko, pero no tuve opción, es por una buena causa-dijo Akeno

¿De qué hablas?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En ese momento Zaiko sintió como el piso se movía y pudo sentir que poco a poco estaba subiendo_**

¿Qué demonios está pasando?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En eso Zaiko pudo ver una luz, él cada vez se acercaba más y más a la luz hasta que llego al final de la luz y se sorprendió al ver que ahora estaba arriba del escenario de la rifa_**

*Damas y caballeros el premio de la rifa es una semana entera con el hombre que salvo no solo una vez sino dos veces la tierra, Son Zaiko*-dijo la demonio

¡No otra vez!-grito Zaiko

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron por eso y comenzaron a cruzar los dedos para ser los ganadores de la rifa_**

 ** _Mientras con las chicas_**

Zaiko estará molesto después de esto-dijo Rossweisse

Él lo entenderá, después de todo es por una buena causa-dijo Akeno

Sólo esperemos que Zaiko no se vaya con una loca-dijo Ophis

 ** _De regreso en el escenario_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba en shock, por segunda vez en su vida lo estaban tratando como un objeto que podían usar para subastar o rifar, en este momento quisiera que otro alienígena viniera a atacar la tierra para salir de este problema_**

 ** _En eso un señor se acerco a la hermosa demonio y le entrego un sobre_**

*Muy bien, me han entregado el numero ganador, ahora sabremos quién pasara una semana entera con el salvador de la tierra*-dijo la demonio

 _En este momento quisiera que un hermano o primo de Frost viniera a atacar la tierra-pensó Zaiko_

 ** _La demonio abrió el sobre y saco un papel que tenía el numero ganador_**

*Y el numero ganador es el seiscientos sesenta y seis*-dijo la demonio-*¿Quién tiene el numero seiscientos sesenta y seis*

¡Yo!

 ** _Zaiko salió de su shock al escuchar esa voz, todos voltearon a ver quien había gritado y era más ni nada menos que Caulifla que estaba comiendo un pedazo de carne mientras mostraba su boleto con el número ganador, todos los demonios y las chicas de Zaiko se quedaron en shock_**

¿Ella gano?-dijo Cattleya

Debe ser mentira-dijo Bulma

Debió hacer trampa-dijo Ophis

 ** _Caulifla camino entre la gente hasta llegar al escenario, subió al escenario y se paro enfrente de Zaiko_**

Quien lo diría, tendré una semana entera con el salvador de la tierra-dijo Caulifla volteando a ver a la demonio-Oye, ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera con él verdad?

Así es, él tendrá que hacer lo que usted quiera por una semana-dijo la demonio

Eso me gusta, tú y yo la vamos a pasar bien-dijo Caulifla dándole a Zaiko una sonrisa que lo asusto

 _¡¿Qué demonios hemos hecho?!-gritaron mentalmente las chicas del saiyajin_

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba volando hacia la Corporación Capsula para iniciar su semana con Caulifla, ella le dijo ayer que fuera por ella ya que había planeado algo para los dos, también le dijo que no fuera con su ropa de entrenamiento, que fuera con ropa acorde a la ocasión, Zaiko llevaba puesto una playera roja, una chaqueta de cuero negro, jeans y botas negras de motociclista_**

 ** _Zaiko llego a la Corporación Capsula y pudo ver a alguien parado en la entrada, aterrizo en la entrada y pudo ver a Caulifla que llevaba una playera negra un cráneo, jean al igual que Zaiko y botas negras de motociclista parecidas a las de Zaiko_**

Vaya, te vestiste bien, debo admitir que me encanta esa forma de vestir tuya-dijo Caulifla

Lo mismo digo, con esa ropa te ves ruda y linda a la vez-dijo Zaiko haciendo sonrojar a Caulifla

Y…Ya dejemos de hablar y vayamos a la ciudad-dijo Caulifla ocultando su sonrojo

Muy bien, ¿Adonde quieres ir primero?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Veinte minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko y Caulifla se encontraban en el cine, los dos estaban viendo las carteleras para decidir qué película ver_**

Ya sé que película quieres ver, quieres ver una de romance ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh? No me trates como a tus otras novias, yo no soy una niña cursi-dijo Caulifla

¿Entonces qué película quieres ver?-dijo Zaiko

Una de acción donde haiga explosiones, peleas, sangre y todo eso-dijo Caulifla

Ya veo, entonces ya se cual-dijo Ziako

 ** _Dos horas después_**

Wow, esa película estuvo genial-dijo Caulifla mientras salía del cine junto con Zaiko-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

"Los condenados" es una buena película, ya tenía tiempo que la quería ver pero las chicas siempre escogían una película romántica debes que una película como esa-dijo Zaiko

Oye, tengo hambre ¿Dónde hay un buen restaurante de carne por aquí?-dijo Caulifla

Conozco el lugar perfecto para comer-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko y Caulifla se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante de barbacoa, los dos saiyajin comían y comían sin parar, todas las personas que estaban en el restaurante se quedaorn viendo a los saiyajins con caras de sorpresa al ver como comían, los meseros del restaurante no paraban de salir y entrar de la cocina para llevarse los platos sucios y llevarles más comida a los saiyajins_**

Estó esta delicioso-dijo Caulifla mientras comía un gran trozo de carne

¿Verdad que sí? ¡Tráiganos más comida!-grito Zaiko

¡Y un poco de Sake!-grito Caulifla

¿Tú bebés?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, no tiene nada de malo, ya soy mayor-dijo Caulifla

Aquí tienen-dijo u mesero dejando una botella de Sake en la mesa junto con dos vasos

Genial-dijo Caulifla sirviéndose en un vaso-¿No quieres Zaiko?

Etto…creó que yo paso-dijo Zaiko

Vamos, un trago no te hará daño-dijo Caulifla sirviendo en el otro vaso-Toma-dijo dándole el vaso a Zaiko

No creó que…

Oye, hoy estas bajo mis órdenes y debes hacer lo que diga, así que bebé-ordeno Caulifla

Ok-dijo Zaiko tomando el Sake-Mmm…no sabe mal, quiero un poco más

Ese es el espíritu ¡Mesero, tráiganos otras botellas de Sake!-grito Caulifla mientras servía más Sake en el vaso de Zaiko

 _No se porque las chicas nunca me dejaron beber Sake, es muy delicioso-pensó Zaiko mientras bebía su Sake_

 ** _Y así siguieron los dos saiyajin por el resto del día, estuvieron comiendo y bebiendo hasta que ya no pudieron_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En una habitación de un motel que estaba destrozado se encontraba un Zaiko desnudo durmiendo en la cama de la habitación, Zaiko comenzó a despertar y cuando estuvo despierto por completo pudo ver que no estaba en el templo ni en la Corporación Capsula, sino en una habitación de un motel, la habitación estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, todos los muebles tirados, la puerta tenía rasguños parecidos a las de una bestia, Zaiko sentía un tremendo dolor en su espalda, él salió de la cama y fue al baño, Zaiko se miro en el espejo del baño, se volteo y se sorprendió a ver que su espalda estaba arañada por completo, parecía si hubiera sido atacado por una clase de bestia_**

 ** _Zaiko salió del baño y se sentó en la cama_**

¿Qué demonios paso anoche?-dijo Zaiko

Mmm

 ** _Zaiko escucho un gemido, se dio la vuelta y puso ver como una Caulifla desnuda poco a poco estaba despertando, Caulifla se tallo los ojos y vio a Zaiko desnudo, al ver eso la dejo en shock, se miro a sí misma y al ver que estaba desnuda tan solo hizo que se quedara más en shock_**

¿Qué demonios paso?-dijo Caulifla

No tengo ni la mínima idea pero por lo que veo, creó que anoche dormimos juntos-dijo Zaiko

Eso es obvio a simple vista-dijo Caulifla

Oye, quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención, espero que no estés molesta-dijo Zaiko

No estoy molesta, al contrario estoy contenta-dijo Caulifla sonriendo

¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko confundido

 ** _Caulifla se acerco a Zaiko y le dio un apasionado beso que dejo al saiyajin en shock, Caulifla rompió el beso y miro como Zaiko estaba sonrojado_**

Esto era parte de mi plan desde el principio-dijo Caulifla

¿Tú plan?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, veras, desde hace tiempo siento algo en mi pecho, algo que solo pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti-dijo Caulifla-Mi corazón se aceleraba y cada vez que te miraba en súper saiyajin legendario me sonrojaba, al principio no sabía que era pero después supe que lo que tenía era amor, Zaiko, tee amo

Wow, eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Zaiko

Entiendo que tal vez no sea como tus otras chicas, pero quisiera saber si tal vez tendría una oportunidad-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Zaiko no dijo nada y esta vez fue él quien sorprendió a Caulifla con una apasionado beso que hizo sonrojar fuertemente a la saiyajin, Zaiko rompió el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre los dos_**

Caulifla, eres una chica ruda, sexy y fuerte, eso me gusta en una mujer-dijo Zaiko

¿Enserio?-dijo Caulifla

Sí, eres alguien increíble-dijo Zaiko

Me alegra que aceptes mis sentimientos-dijo Caulifla sonriendo

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Soy tuyo por todo una semana-dijo Zaiko

Oh yo se que hacer-dijo Caulifla con una sonrisa seductora

 ** _Caulifla derribo a Ziako en la cama y se subió en él, Zaiko pudo ver el magnífico cuerpo de Caulifla, tenía unos pechos del mismo tamaño o no ser más grandes que los de Grayfia y Rias_**

De seguro tú dominabas en la cama con las otras chicas pero conmigo será al revés-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Y así por varias horas se comenzó a escuchar varios gemidos y gritos de placer saliendo de la habitación del motel en donde los dos saiyajins estaban_**

 ** _Mientras en el espacio_**

 ** _En la nave de King Cold, se encontraba el gran demonio del frio sentado en su silla_**

¿Cuánto tardaran las fuerzas Ginyu en llegar?-dijo King Coold

En tres meses señor-dijo uno de su subordinado

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tres meses?!-grito King Cold asustando a su subordinado-¡Les dije que los quería aquí lo más rápido posible!

Lo sé señor pero se encontraban en el lado de la galaxia así que tardaran en venir-dijo su subordinado

Maldita sea, no tengo que otra que esperar para ir a invadir la tierra-dijo King Cold

 ** _En ese momento otro de sus subordinados se acerca a King Cold corriendo_**

King Cold-sama, venga rápido, es Cooler-sama-dijo el subordinado

¿Qué dices?-dijo King Cold sorprendido

 ** _King Cold se levanto de su silla y su subordinado lo llevo hasta una de las ventanas de las nave donde pudieron ver a un Cooler que estaba frotando en el espacio con su parte inferior faltando y también su brazo derecho_**

¡Traigan al equipo de rescate, díganle que traigan a Cooler!-grito King Cold

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _En el laboratorio de la nave se encontraban varios científicos ayudando a Cooler, los científicos crearon un nuevo cuerpo para Cooler hecho de metal, tuvieron que hacer un cuerpo completo ya que las heridas de Cooler eran muy graves_**

 ** _King Cold se encontraba mirando como los científicos trabajaban, después de unos minutos más, los científicos terminaron, en la camilla se encontraba un Cooler con un cuerpo metálico de color azul, Cooler se levanto de la camilla y miro a su padre_**

¿Cómo te sientes hijo?-dijo King Cold

Padre, vayamos a la tierra, tengo que vengarme de ese saiyajin-dijo Cooler con odio en su voz

Y lo harás hijo, lo harás-dijo King Cold-Falta poco para que invadamos la tierra y para matar al maldito que mato a tu hermano y que nos hizo pasar esta humillación

 ** _FIN_**


	43. Chapter 33

**_Capitulo 33_**

 ** _5 años después_**

 ** _Han pasado cinco años desde que Caulifla llego a la tierra e inicio a salir con Zaiko, las chicas se sorprendieron de cómo los dos saiyajins comenzaron a salir pero al fin y acabo lo aceptaron. Por el paso de los años pasaron muchas cosas, Zaiko se volvió a casar pero esta vez con Ophis, su boda se llevo a cabo en el territorio de los dragones, donde ahí Zaiko conoció a Tannin el ex rey dragón y demonio supremo, todos los dragones al ver a Zaiko le dieron las gracias por haber derrotado a Great Red, al parecer el gran dragón era muy arrogante y abusivo con los demás dragones, por eso se alegraron al oír que alguien había matado a Great Red y se pusieron más contentos al tener a la persona que lo hizo en su territorio_**

 ** _También estuvo a punto de desatarse una guerra contra la nueva brigada de Kaos que era dirigida por Rizevim Livan Licifer que era el abuelo de Valí, el era un hombre un ser despiadado, en el solo había pura maldad, el junto a varios demonios y los miembros de la brigada de héroes sin su líder claro, su propósito era liberar Trihexa, la bestia del apocalipsis, pero no fueron una gran amenaza para los cinco saiyajins y los demás, después de la pelea contra Frost y el pequeño encuentro con Cooler, ellos ya eran mucho más fuertes que la ultima vez, sin problema alguno aplastaron a Rizevim y a su ejército, además Ophis le dijo a Rezevim a la cara que no importaba si liberaba a Trihexa ya que Zaiko lo derrotaría tal como derroto a Great Red. Zaiko tenía una gran ventaja para derrotar a Rizevim, pero no lo hizo ya que alguien más tenía ese honor y ese era Valí._**

 ** _Rizevim tan solo al saber que se enfrentaría se rio como un loco, el le decía que no era más que un inútil al igual de cómo fue su padre en el pasado, a Valí no le importo sus insultos y en menos de diez minutos, Valí barrio el suelo con su abuelo, Rizevim tan solo se había quedado en shock y humillado en el suelo por como Valí lo había derrotado de una manera tan fácil y vergonzosa ya que ni siquiera tuvo que usar su Sacred Gear, Valí no tuvo piedad alguna con su abuelo, el mismo lo mato con sus propias manos cuando este estaba en el suelo agonizando_**

 ** _Después con el pequeño encuentro contra Rizevim, la tierra estuvo en paz. Zaiko se volvió a casar dos años después de su boda con Ophis, él se había casado con Bulma y Tights en el hermoso jardín de la Corporación Capsula, el Sr. Brief cedió la compañía a las dos hermanas y ellas hacían un excelente trabajo, además Tights saco a la venta su segundo libro el cual tuvo mucho excito y también abrió su propia tienda de ropa que comenzó a ser muy popular por todo el mundo_**

 ** _Pero no solo Zaiko se caso en el trascurso del tiempo, Nasu, Kyabe, Issei y Valí también se casaron. Nasu se caso con Milk en el reino Flypan, Kyabe se caso con Launch y se mudaron a la ciudad de Kuo, Issei al igual que Zaiko obtuvo un Harem, pero uno pequeño, el castaño se caso con Asia, Koneko y con su amiga de la infancia Irina, Valí se caso increiblemete con Kuroka, nadie se esperaba que Valí se casara y con alguien como Kuroka_**

 ** _Por desgracia los dos dragones celestiales dejaron de entrenar después de que se casaron con sus mujeres ya que tenían que cuidar de ellas, pero los saiyajins no hicieron eso, ellos siguieron entrenando día tras día para ser más fuertes, claro con el permiso de sus esposas. Por parte de Kin, el seguía soltero y viviendo en Kame House, el se llevaba muy bien con Krilin, Yamcha, Puar y Oolong, también se llevaba bien con Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, incluso había veces que él se iba con ellos a entrenar en las montañas_**

 ** _Pero también durante esos cincos años el harem de Zaiko fue creciendo de una manera loca, después de que Caulifla se uniera, Serafall y Sona se unieron al harem ya que Rias sabía que Sona tenía sentimientos hacia Zaiko y Serafall también, decidió unirlas al harem del saiyajin, también se unieron Reynalle, Kalawarner, Xenovia, Le fay, Mittelt, Kunou, Yasaka, Gabriel y también increíblemente se unieron Ravel Phoenix hermana menor de Riser y Tiamat una hermosa dragona de cabello largo y azul, Ravel se unió al harem ya que después de la guerra contra Frost ella tuvo un gran interés hacía el saiyajin y ella se volvió representante de Zaiko ya que en el inframundo habían sacado un película sobre él y de cómo venció a Frost y Cooler, la película tuvo mucho excito, a los niños y a los adultos les gusto la película, ella no desperdicio la oportunidad cuando le estaban buscando un representante al saiyajin y rápidamente consiguió el trabajo, ella principalmente pudo lograr al saiyajin con sus deliciosos pasteles y dulces hacia, sin duda para ganar el corazón de un saiyajin primero tenias que conquistar su estomago. A Tiamat la conoció cuando se caso con Ophis ya que ella había asistido a la boda, ella estaba muy interesado en Ziako ya que sabía que él había derrotado a Great Red y aparte por ser un hombre fuerte y apuesto, Zaiko también le llamaba la atencio Tiamat ya que aparter de ser fuerte era alguien hermosa_**

 ** _Tal vez el saiyajin ahora tenga muchas chicas a las cuales cuidar y proteges pero ninguna de ellas se podía comparar con su primera esposa y primer amor, Akeno. Ella era única para él, no había nadie que se podía comparar con ella. A hermosa pelinegra siempre estaba atando de él y de sus hijos, era una excelente ama de casa y una madre ejemplar, ella siempre brindaba acariño a sus esposo y a sus hijos aunque en algunas veces repartía miedo a estos si era que hacían algo estaba mal, sin duda ella era la mujer que ponía a raya al legendario súper saiyajin_**

 ** _Pero dejemos esto a un lado y vamos como lo está pasando en este momento nuestro saiyajin favorito_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Templo de Kuo_**

 ** _En el templo se encontraba una Akeno de veinticuatro años en la cocina preparando deliciosa comida para su familia, Akeno se había vuelto una hermosa mujer que cualquier hombre quería como esposa, ella a pesar de haber tenido dos hijo aun conservaba una figura increíble, dejando a duda si en realidad era madre_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

Mmm…vamos a ver, carne de dinosaurio, costillas de cerdo, ramen, pollo, alas de pterodáctilo, arroz-dijo Akeno mientras miraba los platillos que tenía en la mesa del comedor-Pescado, cocodrilo, oso y iguanas asadas, creó que ya tengo todo listo, ser esposa de un saiyajin no es fácil

 ***Tock* *Tock***

 ** _Alguien toco la puerta y Akeno fue a abrir, al abrir la puerta pudo ver al resto de las chicas_**

Hola chicas, hoy llegan temprano-dijo Akeno-Adelante pasen

 ** _Al decir eso todas pasaron, todas fueron al comedor donde se sorprendieron al ver todos los platillos que estaban en la mesa_**

Vaya Akeno, en verdad que te luces cuando se trata de comida-dijo Rias

Sí, ahora entiendo cómo fue que enamoraste a Zaiko primero antes de todas nosotras-dijo Ophis

Bueno, una ama de casa siempre debe atender a su familia-dijo Akeno

Eso es verdad, por cierto ¿Dónde están Zaiko, Gohan y Shuri?-dijo Venelana

Sí ¿Y dónde está Caulifla? No la encontramos en la Corporación Capsula-dijo Bulma

Bueno, Caulifla-san vino tempano y ella se encuentra….

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Hubo una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar el suelo y se pudo notar que era en el bosque_**

Ayudando a Zaiko a entrenar a Gohan y Shuri en el bosque-dijo Akeno

 ** _Mientras en el bosque_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Un pequeño Gohan de seis años transformado en súper saiyajin se encontraba lanzándoles fuertes golpes a un Zaiko de veintiséis años, Gohan se parecía mucho a su padre cuando tenía su edad, él a igual que su padre estaba usando un Gi de color naranja. Zaiko estaba en su modo base y estaba deteniendo los golpes de su hijo con sus manos con algo de dificultad_**

Muy bien Gohan, sigue así-dijo Zaiko mientras bloqueaba los golpes de Gohan

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Mientras que Ziako entrenaba a Gohan, una Caulifla de veinticuatro se encontraba entrenando a una Shuri de seis años, Shuri era una niña muy linda que se parecía mucho a su madre y a su abuela, ella al igual que Gohan y Zaiko estaba usando un Gi de color naranja y también estaba trasformada en súper saiyajin mientras le lanzaba esferas de Ki a Caulifla que estaba en su modo base_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

No lo haces nada mal Shuri-dijo Caulifla mientras esquivaba las esferas de Ki-Pero eso no es suficiente

Entonces ¿Qué tal esto?-dijo Shuri dejando de lanzar esferas de Ki y junto sus manos en su frente

 **¡MASENKO!**

 ** _Shuri lanzo un poderoso rayo de Ki hacia Caulifla pero la saiyajin tan solo se quedo parada en donde estaba y sin ninguna dificultad desvió el ataque de Shuri con su brazo derecho, Caulifla rápidamente fue hacía Shuri y le dio un fuerte rodillazo que le saco el aire y le hizo perder la trasformación de súper saiyajin_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Mientras Zaiko le dio un fuerte golpe a Gohan mandándolo contra los árboles, Gohan se levanto de los escombros y se pudo ver como había perdido la transformación de súper saiyajin al igual que Shuri. Gohan ripiadamente s lanzó contra su padre e intento darle un golpe pero Zaiko detuvo el puño de su hijo con su mano derecha_**

Muy bien es suficiente por hoy-dijo Zaiko soltando el puño de su hijo

 ** _Al decir eso Gohan se sentó en el suelo para descansar, mientras que Shuri y Caulifla se acercaba hacia donde estaba Zaiko y Gohan_**

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo la viste hoy?-dijo Zaiko a Caulifla

Nada mal, debo admitir que a mejorado mucho desde la última vez que pele con ella-dijo Caulifla

Papá, mamá Caulifla es muy fuerte, de grande quiero ser tan fuerte como ella-dijo Shuri

Jeje y lo harás, solo debes seguir entrenando-dijo Caulifla sonriendo

Yo quiero ser como papá, un poderoso guerrero-dijo Gohan

Y seguro lo lograras-dijo Zaiko

¿Ya terminaron?

 ** _Los cuatro voltearon a ver atrás y pudieron ver como Akeno caminaba hacia ellos_**

Porque si ya lo hicieron la comida está lista y las chicas ya llegaron-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, bueno creó que después de un ardo entrenamiento nos vendría bien comer y descansar-dijo Zaiko-Vamos a comer

Hai-dijeron los tres saiyajin

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos estaban en el comedor del templo comiendo la deliciosa comida que Akeno había preparado, todas comían adecuadamente pero los cuatros saiyajins comían de manera rápida y salvaje_**

Esto esta delicioso-dijo Caulifla mientras mordía un gran pedazo de carne de dinosaurio

Mamá siempre prepara comida deliciosa-dijo Gohan mientras comía un tazón de ramen

De grande quiero ser un buena cocinera como mamá-dijo Shuri mientras comía un plato de arroz

¿No querías ser una fuerte peleadora como Caulifla?-dijo Zaiko mientras comía una ala de Pterodáctilo

Puedo ser ambas-dijo Shuri mientras seguía comiendo

Ara ara, sí siguen alabándome así me sonrojare-dijo Akeno

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de comer la deliciosa comida de Akeno, ahora se encontraban comiendo un delicioso pastel que Ravel había traído_**

Mmm….es muy delicioso, es uno de los mejores pasteles que he probado-dijo Zaiko-Está vez si que te superaste Ravel

Etto…Muchas gracias-dijo Ravel sonrojada

Oye Zaiko, últimamente has entrenado a Gohan y a Shuri más frecuente ¿porqué?-dijo Cattleya

Eso es fácil, miren-dijo Zaiko sacando una hoja de papel de su pantalón

 ** _Las chicas se acercaron a ver la hoja de papel y pudieron ver que en él decía "Vigesimotercer torneo de artes marciales"_**

¿Qué? ¿El torneo de artes marciales?-dijo Bulma sorprendida

Sí, encontré este papel hace dos meses y desde entonces decidí entrenar a Gohan y a Shuri para que participaran en él-dijo Zaiko

Pero son solo unos niños-dijo Rossweisse

Eso no importa mucho en realidad, la primera vez que Zaiko participo tenía nueve años-dijo Ophis

Bueno, ya que técnicamente entrenen en la habitación del tiempo por dos días-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, ¿De qué habitación hablas?-dijo Caulifla confundida

Etto….de nada, nada importante en realidad-dijo Zaiko

 _Maldición, se me olvido que no debo decirle a Caulifla de la habitación del tiempo ya que si se entera, de seguro quera ir-pensó Zaiko_

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Caulifla mirándolo de cerca de modo sospechosa

Sí, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Zaiko

Ok, tal vez pude oír mal-dijo Caulifla

Bueno como les iba diciendo, decidí entrenar a Gohan y a Shuri para que participaran en el torneo-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, pero ¿No crees que es algo injusto?-dijo Rossweisse

Sí, ¿De seguro tú también participaras verdad?-dijo Rias

Sí, pero no será injusto, Kyabe y los demás también participaran-dijo Zaiko

¡¿Eh?!-gritaron todas sorprendidas

¿Todos ustedes participaran?-dijo Grayfia

¿Cómo eso no puede ser injusto?-dijo Tigths

Tranquilas, los invite a todas ya que así será más divertido y quedara entre familia-dijo Zaiko-Además este año habrá tres premios, el primer lugar gana un millón de zenis, el segundo quinientos mil y el tercer lugar doscientos mil quinientos

En ese caso, tú, Gohan y Shuri deben ganar a cualquier costo-dijo Ophis

Por cierto Caulifla ¿No te interesaría participar?-dijo Zaiko

Normalmente no participaría en torneos donde no hay personas con las que no valen la pena pelear pero al saber que Kyabe y los demás irán creó que también participare-dijo Caulifla

Genial, así tendremos más probabilidades de ganar-dijo Venelana

¿Y cuando se llevara el torneo?-dijo Akeno

Jejeje, mañana-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

¡¿EHHHH?!

 ** _Mientras en el espacio_**

 ** _En el espacio se encontraban varias naves espaciales las cuales se estaban dirigiendo a la tierra, en una de esas naves se encontraban King Cold que estaba sentado en su gran silla y a su lado estaba Cooler_**

Díganme algo ¿Las fuerzas Ginyu ya se están dirigiendo a la tierra?-dijo Cold a un soldado

Sí señor, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu salieron antes que nosotros, tal como usted pido-dijo el soldado

Excelente, ellos provocaron caos y mantendrán entretenido al maldito que mato a mi hijo mientras que nosotros llegamos-dijo King Cold

Ya no puedo esperar para tener mi revancha-dijo Cooler mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza-Yo mismo me encargare de matarlo

Tranquilo hijo, guarda toda esa furia para cuando lleguemos a la tierra-dijo King Cold-Está vez, ese saiyajin no tendrá ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, bueno solo quería decirles que les agradezco por todo el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, en verdad se los agradezco. También les quiero decir que actualizare más seguido este Fanfic y el de ¨El regreso de la raza saiyajin", y quiero aclarar el porqué puse a Kuroka con Valí debes de unirla en el harem de Zaiko, pienso que Zaiko ya tiene muchas hermosa a su lado y no sería justo dejar a Vali sin una pareja así que pensé en ponerlos juntos para que cada quien tuviera una pareja. Tambien voy a aclarar que desde aquí se tomara parte para el inicio de la saga de Cell, está saga será diferente a la original, claro con los mismo personajes pero con algunas diferencias, también algunos me han sugerido que metiera cosas de Gt en la historia, cosa como el ssj4, los dragones malignos, Baby, etc. Y en realidad no suena mal, la transformación del súper saiyajin 4 podria ser una transformación única de los saiyajins del universo 6, sería el máximo poder que un saiyajin que un saiyajin ordinario podría alcanzar antes del nivel dios claro, ya que recordemos que el ssj3 fue el máximo que un saiyajin ordinario pudo llegar pero solo goku consiguió esa transformación y gotenks también pero eso fue porque era una fusión, pero bueno, estoy pensando en poner el ssj4 en la historia y poner algunos de los villanos de Gt también, me gustaría que dejen en los comentarios que es lo que piensan sobre esto, bueno eso seria todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_**


	44. Chapter 34

**_Capitulo 34_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Zaiko junto con las demás chicas estaban en un jet privado de la Corporación Capsula volando hacia la isla Papaya, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo_**

Ya tardamos en llegar, ¿Cuánto falta?-dijo Shuri

No te desesperes hija, ya falta poco-dijo Akeno

Hubiéramos llegado desde hace horas si hubiéramos ido volando-dijo Gohan

Saben bien que su mamá Bulma y su mamá Tights no saben volar y es por eso que usamos el jet de la compañía-dijo Zaiko

Sí, además su padre apenas nos aviso ayer lo del torneo-dijo Bulma

Jeje lo siento, es que me ocupe tanto en entrenar a Gohan y a Shuri que se me olvido decírselos-dijo Zaiko

Por cierto, quiero decirte algo Zaiko-dijo Caulifla

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko

No importa si eres mi novio, en el torneo no me contendré-dijo Caulifla

Ya veo, pues lo mismo digo, en los últimos torneos me he contenido ya que no había alguien quien me obligara usar mi cien por ciento pero ahora que tú y los demás participaran, ya no tendré porque contenerme-dijo Zaiko

Y lo mismo va para ustedes-dijo la saiyajin mirando a los dos pequeños saiyajins-No importa si son mis discípulos, no me contendré con ninguno de ustedes

Yo tampoco me contendré, peleare con todas mis fuerzas-dijo Gohan

Igual yo-dijo Shuri

Ufufu, no cabe duda que son hijos de Zaiko-dijo Akeno sonriendo-Solo no exageren, no queremos que alguien salga herido

No lo haremos mamá-dijeron los dos

Ya hemos llegado-dijo Tights

 ** _Gohan y Shuri se asomaron a una de las ventanas del Jet y pudieron ver la isla Papayas, desde el cielo se podía ver todo el torneo, el jet aterrizo en la entrada del torneo y todos bajaron, rápidamente un grupo de reporteros se acercaron a Zaiko_**

Señor Zaiko, díganos ¿Viene a conseguir su cuarta victoria consecutiva?-dijo un reportero

¿Cree que está vez haiga alguien que lo venza?-dijo otro reportero

¿Es cierto que usted tiene un harem?-dijo otro reportero

Oigan, déjenos pasar-dijo Zaiko tratando de salir de los reporteros

¿Qué les pasa a esta gente?-dijo Caulifla

Lo que pasa es que Zaiko es muy popular porque ha ganado el torneo tres veces consecutivamente, es por eso que todos estos reporteros quieren entrevistarlo-dijo Bulma

Díganos señora ¿Usted forma parte del harem del señor Zaiko?-dijo un reportero a Caulifla

Eso no te importa a ti gusano ¿Y a quien le dices señora?-dijo Caulifla enojada

 ** _Siguieron atrapados por los reporteros por unos minutos más hasta que por fin se deshicieron de ellos, todos estaban caminando rumbo a las inscripciones para el torneo y por el camino pudieron escuchar los murmureos de la gente_**

Mira, ahí está Son Zaiko-murmuro una chica

Kya, es mucho más guapo en persona-murmuro otra chica

Como me dan envidia todas esas chicas que están con él-murmuro otra chica

¿Pero quiénes son esos niños? ¿Serán sus hijos?-murmuro otra chica

Sí así es ¿Quién de todas ellas es la madre?-murmuro otra

Tch, todas estas mujeres son unas chismosas-dijo Caulifla

No les tomes importancia, solo ignoraras-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las inscripciones del torneo donde se encontraron con Nasu, Kyabe que estaban con sus esposas Milk y Launch. Ellos estaban siendo acompañados por Krilin, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar y el maestro Roshi_**

Chicos, me da gusto volverlos a ver-dijo Zaiko

A nosotros también nos da gusto volverte a ver Zaiko, a pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Krilin

Dime Krilin ¿Participaras en el torneo?-dijo Krilin

¿Bromeas? Me enterré que tú, Nasu y Kyabe participarían, no tiene caso que participe si tres saiyajins lo harán, no podría ganar sin que tanto me esfuerce-dijo Krilin

Ya veo, pero ¿Dónde está Kin, Ten y Chaoz?-dijo Zaiko

Ellos dijeron que no participarían, que se quedarían entrenando en las montañas-dijo Nasu

Entiendo, es una lástima que Kin no participe, parece que solo participaremos nosotros seis-dijo Zaiko

¿Seis? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Yamcha

Gohan, Shuri y Caulifla también participaran-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué? ¿Caulifla también participara?-dijeron Kyabe y Nasu sorprendidos

¿Tienen algún problema con eso?-dijo Cualifla dándoles una mirada asesina asustando a los dos saiyajins

No para nada-dijeron los dos

Pero ¿Crees que sea seguro que tus hijos participen? Aun son muy pequeños-dijo Krilin

Eso no importa, yo tenía nueve cuando gane por primera vez el torneo, ellos estarán bien-dijo Zaiko

En eso tienes razón, desde muy pequeño ganaste el torneo y ahora quieres que tus hijos lo hagan también ¿Verdad?-dijo Roshi

Esta en lo correcto maestro, pero para que lo logren deberán trabajar duro y no se la pondremos fácil-dijo Zaiko

Yo he entrenado mucho, soy muy fuerte-dijo Shuri

Yo soy más fuerte, yo he entrenado más que Shuri-dijo Gohan

Eso lo veremos en la plataforma, será mejor que nos inscribamos ya si es que no queremos quedarnos fuera del torneo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Tras decir eso, Zaiko, Caulifla, Gohan y Shuri fueron a inscribirse pero mientras lo hacían un hombre encapuchado paso cerca de Zaiko, el saiyajin y el hombre se detuvieron y se quedaron viendo_**

 _Este sujeto expulsa un Ki impresionante-pensó Zaiko_

 _Por fin te he encontrado-pensó el encapuchado_

 ** _Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos más y cada uno siguió su camino_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de inscribirse, Zaiko y los demás pasaron a un salón donde estaban los demás peleadores_**

Vaya, hay mucha gente-dijo Gohan

¿Vamos a pelear contra todas estas personas?-dijo Shuri

Por lo que veo no hay nadie fuerte aquí además de nosotros, oye Zaiko no cre…¿Zaiko?-dijo Caulifla viendo al saiyajin que veí al encapuchado que estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del salón

 _¿Por qué parece que lo he visto antes? Por alguna razón se me hace familiar-pensó Zaiko mientras veía al encapuchado_

¡Zaiko! ¡No me ignores!-grito Caulifla

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko volteando a ver a la saiyajin

Has estado distraído, dime ¿Es por ese sujeto?-dijo Caulifla mirando al encapuchado

Sí, por alguna razón siento algo en él que me llama mucho la atención-dijo Zaiko-Su Ki es muy similar al mio

¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Estás diciendo que ese chico tiene el mismo poder que tú?-dijo Caulifla

No, a lo que me refiero es….

 **¡DONG!**

 ** _Zaiko fue interrumpido por el gong y todos los peleadores se reunieron, un hombre con micrófono entro al salón y empezó a hablar_**

Buenos días a todos, antes de empezar el torneo, debemos decirles que han surgido unos cambios-dijo el hombre-Como pueden ver, en esta ocasión no están las plantaformas, ya que estas serán sustituidas por esto

 ** _En eso unos encargados del torneo trajeron algo cubierto con una manta, los encargados quitaron la manta dejando ver_** **_una maquina que tenía una bolsa de boxeo de goma y tenía un medidor_**

¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo Zaiko

Está es una maquina medidora de fuerza, verán, se eliminaron las plataformas y los combates eliminatorios ya que ocasionaban muchas lesiones, así que hemos decidió remplazarlas con esta máquina-dijo el hombre

Ya veo, así le quitan la diversión al torneo-dijo Zaiko

Y también cambio el numero de los participantes, esta vez no participaran ocho peleadores si no dieciséis, pero solo pasaran si sacan una puntuación alta en la máquina de fuerza-dijo el hombre-Bien ahora comenzaremos para saber quien pasara a la siguiente etapa, cada uno tomara un numero y golpeara la maquina

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Cada peleador tomo un numero y cada uno paso a golpear la maquina, los puntajes no pasaban más de noventa punta, el más grande hasta ahora era de ciento diez, Zaiko y los demás estaban sentados esperando su turno_**

Esto es absurdo, ya me estoy aburriendo en este lugar-dijo Caulifla-Además, ya tengo hambre

Aguanta un poco, cuando ya abramos pasado iremos a comer-dijo Zaiko

Muy bien que pase el número ochenta y cuatro-dijo el hombre

 ** _En eso el hombre encapuchado camino hacia la maquina, se puso enfrente de ella y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ***156***

Esto es increíble, el numero ochenta y cuatro saco ciento cincuenta y seis puntos-dijo el hombre sorprendido

 ** _Todos los peleadores se sorprendieron al escuchar tal cantidad, el hombre encapuchado camino hasta una esquina del salón para sentarse pero antes volteo a ver a Zaiko_**

Oye, ese sujeto trae algo contra ti ¿O es idea mía?-dijo Caulifla

Por alguna razón, siento que lo conozco-dijo Zaiko

Ahora que pase el número ochenta y cinco-dijo el hombre

Esa soy yo-dijo Shuri

Shuri, no golpes muy fuerte la maquina, la puedes romper-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo papá-dijo Shuri comenzado a caminar hacía la maquina

Jajaja ¿Dejaran que esa niña participe en el torneo?-dijo un hombre

Aunque sea hija de Son Zaiko no tendré piedad con ella si me toca luchar con ella-dijo otro hombre

 ** _Shuri siguió caminando hasta llegar a la maquina, se preparo y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ***789***

Se…Se…setecientos ochenta y nueve puntos-dijo el hombre sorprendido con la boca abierta

 ** _Al escuchar tal cantidad todos se sorprendieron y se asustaron por la fuerza de la pequeña saiyajin, en eso algunos encargados llegaron a revisar la maquina_**

Discúlpanos niñita, creemos que la maquina se descompuso, espera un momento y podrás volver a pegarle-dijo el hombre

Por eso te dije que no le pegaras tan fuerte-dijo Zaiko

¿Eh? Pero si disminuí mucho mi fuerza-dijo Shuri

Listo señor-dijo uno de los encargados apartándose de la maquina

Muy bien niña, puedes intentarlo de nuevo-dijo el hombre

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ***167***

Numero ochenta y cinco, ciento sesenta y siete puntos-dijo el hombre sorprendido

 ** _Ahora era turno de Gohan_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ***175***

Numero ochenta y seis, ciento setenta y cinco puntos-dijo el hombre aun más asombrado

 ** _Ahora era el turno de Nasu_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ***199***

Numero ochenta y siete, ciento noventa y nueve puntos

 ** _El turno de Zaiko_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ***210***

Numero ochenta y ocho, doscientos diez puntos

 ** _El turno de Kyabe_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ***190***

Numero ochenta y nueve, ciento noventa puntos-dijo el hombre con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta

 ** _Todos los peleadores estaban sorprendidos por tales puntuaciones, ninguno obtenía una puntuación más allá de los noventa o los cien puntos, el hombre volteó a ver a los encargados del torneo y hablo_**

No cabe duda que esta máquina está descompuesta, está marcando todo mal, traigan una nueva máquina-dijo el hombre

Sí señor-dijeron los empleados

Aun lado-dijo Caulifla poniéndose enfrente de la maquina

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Caulifla destruyo la máquina de un puñetazo dejando a todos los que estaban en el salón sorprendidos y con las bocas abiertas, Zaiko al ver eso llevo su mano a la frente_**

¿Por qué hizo eso?-dijo Zaiko

Mamá Caulifla es muy fuerte-dijo Shuri

Su fuerza es incomparable-dijo Gohan

Oigan-dijo Caulifla caminando hacia donde estaban-Ya que terminamos aquí, ¿Podemos ir a comer ahora?

Ok, vayamos a comer, les tomara tiempo conseguir otra máquina-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko y los demás estaban por irse a comer pero en eso el hombre encapuchado se paro enfrente de ellos_**

Oye, quítate de nuestro camino-dijo Caulifla

Son Zaiko, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante-dijo el encapuchado

¿Quién eres? ¿Nos hemos visto antes?-dijo Zaiko

Responderé a tus preguntas si vienes conmigo-dijo el encapuchado

Ok, chicos adelántense, yo hablare con este sujeto-dijo Zaiko

¿Estás seguro? ¿no quieres que nos quedemos por si trama algo?-dijo Nasu

Descuiden, nada pasara nada malo ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko al encapuchado

Les puedo jurar que no tengo malas intensiones, solo quiero hablar-dijo el encapuchado

De acuerdo, te esperamos en el restaurante-dijo Caulifla a Zaiko

 ** _Caulifla y los demás se fueron a comer dejando a Zaiko y al encapuchado solos_**

Muy bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Zaiko

En primer lugar me siento honrado en verte, había escuchado historias sobre ti por mi madre-dijo el encapuchado

¿Por tu madre? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Veras lo que te tengo que decir es-dijo el encapuchado agarrando su capucha para después quitársela

 ** _A quitarse su capucha dejo ver su cabello azul, tenía rasgos muy parecidos a los de Zaiko a excepción de los ojos que eran de color azul_**

Que yo soy tu hijo, mi nombre es Trunks, es un gusto conocerte por fin padre-dijo el peli azul

¡¿Qué?!

 ** _FIN_**


	45. Chapter 35

**_Capitulo 35_**

 ** _En un pequeño restaurante se encontraban Caulifla, Nasu, Kyabe, Gohan y Shuri comiendo la deliciosa comida del restaurante, como los platos de comida llegan a la mesa terminaban vacios por los saiyajins, los chef del restaurante no dejaban de entrar y salir de la cocina llevando los platos sucios para lavarlos y llevando comida a los saiyajins_**

Esto esta delicioso-dijo Shuri mientras comía un plato de arroz

Quiero más-dijo Gohan terminando de comer un tazón de ramen

Zaiko ya se tardo ¿De que estará hablando con ese tipo?-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko_**

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres mi hijo?!-grito Zaiko

Sí, soy tu hijo-dijo Trunks

Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Yo…

Escucha padre, lo que te voy a decir tal vez te cueste creerlo pero la verdad es que vengo del futuro-dijo Trunks

¿Del futuro?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, veinte años exactamente, he venido a este año para avisarte de algo muy importante que sucederá-dijo Trunks

Entiendo pero antes que me lo digas, quiero saber algo-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Trunks

Tú madre es Bulma ¿Verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Creó que lo descubriste por mi cabello ¿Verdad?-dijo Trunks y Zaiko asintió-Sí, mí mamá es Bulma y ella fue quien creó la máquina del tiempo que trajo a esta época, yo naceré dentro de dos años aproximadamente

Ya veo, muy bien continua-dijo Zaiko

En esta época dentro de tres años el día doce de Mayo a las diez de la mañana en una pequeña isla que está en la capital del sur, aparecerán dos individuos muy poderosos aparecerán-dijo Trunks

¿De quienes se tratan? ¿Son extraterrestres?-dijo Zaiko

No, son androides súper dotados hechos en este mundo, conocidos como humanos sirve neticos y su creador es uno de los científicos locos de la famosa patrulla roja, el doctor Maki-dijo Trunks

¿Qué? ¿La patrulla roja? Pero yo los derrote cuando era un niño-dijo Zaiko

Eso lo sé, pero el doctor Maki logro sobrevivir y siguió haciendo sus experimentos-dijo Trunks

Ya veo, así que él fue el creador de los androides-dijo Zaiko

Sí, pero sin embargo los androides asesinos que él creó por años se rebelaron contra él y lo asesinaron-dijo Trunks-Lo que quiero decir es que esos androides que disfrutan matando gente y destruyendo ciudades, siguen con vida. Yo trate de pelear con ellos pero aun así tuve que huir para no morir

Espera ¿Peleaste solo? ¿Qué no había nadie que te ayudara?-dijo Zaiko

No papá, lamento decirte esto pero yo soy el único guerrero que quedo después de veinte años-dijo Trunks

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

Tal como lo oyes, soy el único guerrero que queda, en la pelea que será dentro de tres años, Caulifla, Kin, Nasu, Kyabe, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Krilin, Yamcha. Todos mueren asesinados, los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron mis hermanos Gohan y Shurin que me enseñaron a pelear pero desafortunadamente cuatro años después murieorn al igual que los otros-dijo Trunks-Incluso asesinaron a Kami-sama, y como sabes si él muere las esferas del dragón desaparecen, así que no pudimos revivir a ninguno de ellos y por el paso de los años siguieron asesinando a las personas

¿Qué hay de las facciones? ¿No ayudaron?-dijo Zaiko

Lo intentaron pero los androides mataron a cientos de ellos que volvieron a sus reinos y no han vuelto a poner un pie en el mundo-dijo Trunks

Ya veo, pero espera ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Yo no pelee?-dijo Zaiko

Por desgracia papá, tú no pelearas-dijo Trunks

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Zaiko

A partir de estos momentos tú padecerás una grave enfermedad del corazón y morirás a causa de eso-dijo Trunks

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

Tal como lo oyes, tendrás una grave enfermedad del corazón, a pesar de ser el súper saiyajin legendario no le ganaste a tu enfermedad-dijo Trunks

Demonios moriré de una forma patética y lo peor es que no podre pelear contra esos androides, rayos no es justo-dijo Zaiko molesto

¿Es demasiada humillación para ti padre?-dijo Trunks

¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko

¿Acaso no tienes miedo?-dijo Trunks

Sí tengo miedo pero son unos tipos muy fuerte ¿Verdad? Y yo que quería conocerlos y poder pelear contra ellos-dijo Zaiko

Sin duda alguna eres un poderoso guerrero saiyajin papá, tal y como me ha contado mi madre, Goham y Shuri-dijo Trunks sacando un pequeño frasco de su pantalón-Toma

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Zaiko tomando el frasco

Es medicina, en esta época es imposible curar una enfermera como la tuya pero después de veinte años mi madre encontró la cura, con esa medicina tendrás una larga vida-dijo Trunks

¿Lo dices enserio? Qué bien, veo que aun en el futuro Bulma se preocupa mucho por mí-dijo Zaiko

Escucha papá. Lo que estoy haciendo no es correcto ya que estoy cambiando la historia pero es preferible que vivir en ese infierno-dijo Trunks- Confió plenamente que podrás salvar el planeta, mi madre también confía que lo harás y es por eso que construyo la máquina del tiempo

No te preocupes, hare todo lo posible para derrotar esos androides cuando llegue el día-dijo Zaiko

Sé que lo harás pero eso no era todo lo que te tengo que decir-dijo Trunks

¿Hay más?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, exactamente en tres horas Cooler y su padre llegaran a la tierra-dijo Trunks

¡¿Qué Cooler y su padre?!-grito Zaiko

Sí, ellos vendrán con un gran ejército para destruirte a ti y a la tierra, de hecho la pelea que tienes contra ellos es la causa de tu enfermedad ya que usaste mucho poder para poder derrotarlos y también se debe al veneno que te han inyectado por el paso de los años-dijo Trunks

Pero se suponía que soy inmune gracias a la serpiente de Ophis-dijo Zaiko

Pero al parecer todo el veneno que te ha sido inyectado se junto y fue directo a tú corazón, todo ese veneno junto era muy poderoso que incluso ni todas las serpientes de Ophis te pudieron ayudar-dijo Trunks

Ya veo, entonces me comenzare a tomar la medicina desde ahora-dijo Zaiko

Sería lo mejor-dijo Trunks

Por cierto, ¿Te quedaras al torneo o te irás a tu época?-dijo Zaiko

A decir verdad, tenía planeado decirte esto e irme pero decidí participar en el torneo ya que veo que sería una buena forma para incrementar mis poderes y aparte quiero ayudarte en la guerra que se aproxima-dijo Trunks

Me parece bien ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer con los demás?-dijo Zaiko

Estoy de acuerdo, me muere de hambre-dijo Trunks-Pero quiero pedirte algo, por favor no le digas a nadie sobre que soy tu hijo y que vengo del futuro, pudiera afectar el tiempo

Ok, no diré nada, ahora vamos a comer que también me muero de hambre-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Así los dos saiyajins comenzaron a caminar hacia el pequeño restaurante donde estaban comiendo los otros cinco saiyajins, al llegar al restaurante pudieron ver a los demás saiyajins que seguían comiendo_**

Zaiko-san, por fin llegas ¿Quién es el sujeto que te acompaña?-dio Kyabe

Etto….él es…

Mucho gusto soy Mayunia-dijo Trunks

¿Eh? ¿Mayunia?-dijo Zaiko confundido

Recuerda que nadie debe saber quien soy-dijo Trunks en voz baja

Ok, entiendo-dijo Zaiko

¿Mayunia? Ese nombre es horrible, incluso parece inventado-dijo Caulifla

Etto…yo…

Es el tipo encapuchado que hablo conmigo, lo invite a comer con nosotros ya que también tiene hambre-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, bueno nosotros ya pedimos algo para ti, no tardara de llegar tu comida-dijo Caulifla

Oiga señor-dijo Gohan acercándose a Trunks-Puedo sentir un Ki muy fuerte en usted, ¿También participara en el torneo?

 _Así que así se veía Gohan de niño y esa debe ser Shuri-pensó Trunks mirando a Shuri-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos_

Así es, yo también participare-dijo Trunks

Se ve que es un tipo muy fuerte, espero pelear contra usted-dijo Gohan

Yo también espero luchar contra ti-dijo Trunks

 ** _En eso la comida de Zaiko llego y él junto con Trunks se sentó a comer_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de comer por fin habían aparecido los nombres de los participantes que pasarían a la siguiente parte del torneo y obviamente los saiyajins pasaron sin ningún problema, ahora ellos junto con otros nueve participantes estaban en un salón, enfrente de ellos estaba Hirotaka Suzuoki, el anunciador del torneo que había estado en ese puesto desde la primera vez que Ziako participo, el tenía a su lado un pizarrón y a un encargado que tenía una caja_**

Muy bien ahora haremos el sorteo para saber quien de ustedes peleara contra quien, pasaran a tomar un número cuando yo los llame-dijo Hirotaka-Comencemos, Son Zaiko

Sí-dijo Zaiko acercándose a la caja

Espero que nos des magníficos combates como siempre lo haces-dijo Hirotaka

Ten por seguro que lo hare-dijo Zaiko sacando un numero-Me toco el once

Mu bien numero once, tú estarás en el sexto combate-dijo Hirotaka anotando el nombre de Zaiko en el pizarrón-Muy bien, ahora que pasa el participante Zeff

Soy yo-dijo un hombre de una estatura de dos metros que tenía una cola de caballo

 ** _El hombre se acerco a la caja y tomo un número_**

Me toco el uno-dijo Zeff

Número uno, estarás en el primer combate-dijo Hirotaka escribiendo en el pizarrón-Ahora el participante Nasu

Sí-dijo Nasu acercándose a la caja y tomando un número-Me toco el seis

Número seis, estarás en el tercer combate dijo Hirotaka escribiendo en el pizarrón-Ahora la participante Son Shuri

Soy yo-dijo Shuri acercándose a la caja y tomando un número-Me toco el dos

Eso significa que estarás en el primer combate contra el participante Zeff-dijo Hirotaka escribiendo en el pizarrón

 _Genial me toco pelear contra la hija de ese tipo-pensó Zeff mirando a Shuri que caminaba donde estaba Zaiko-No tendré piedad con ella_

Ahora el participante Kyabe-dijo Hirotaka

Sí-dijo Kyabe acercándose a la caja y sacando un número-Me toco el diez

Número diez, estarás en el quinto combate- dijo Hirotaka escribiendo en el pizarrón-Ahora el participante Mayunia

Sí-dijo Trunks acercándose a la caja y sacando un número-Me toco el tres

Número tres, estarás ene l segundo combate- dijo Hirotaka escribiendo en el pizarrón-Ahora el participante Kai

Soy yo-dijo un hombre rubio que usaba un uniforme de karate

 ** _El hombre se acerco a la caja y saco un número_**

Me toco el trece-dijo Kai

Número trece, estará en el séptimo combate- dijo Hirotaka escribiendo en el pizarrón-Ahora el participante Son Gohan

Soy yo-dijo Gohan acercándose a la caja y sacando un número-Me toco el cuatro

Eso significa que te enfrentaras al participante Trunks- dijo Hirotaka escribiendo en el pizarrón

 _Genial, me toca pelear contra Gohan, esto será emocionante-pensó Trunks_

 _Me toco pelear justo con quien quería-pensó Gohan_

Ahora que pase la participante Caulifla-dijo Hirotaka

Soy yo-dijo Caulifla acercándose a la caja

 ** _Caulifla saco un número y al verlo sonrió_**

Me toco el doce-dijo Caulifla sonriendo

Le tocara pelear contra el participante Zaiko en el sexto combate- dijo Hirotaka escribiendo en el pizarrón

Vaya, Caulifla-san y Zaiko-san se enfrentaran antes de lo pensado-dijo Kyabe

Parece que el evento principal se adelanto-dijo Nasu

Espero que este preparado cariño, porque no me contendré-dijo Caulifla a Zaiko mientras sonreía

Yo tampoco lo hare-dijo Zaiko

Bien sigamos, ahora que pase….

 ** _Así estuvieron por unos minutos más hasta que los combates por fin estaban listos_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Era la hora de iniciar los combates y había mucha gente en las gradas, entre todas las personas estaban Akeno junto con el resto de las chicas. Hirotaka subió a la plataforma con un micrófono y comenzó a hablar_**

Buenas tardes a todos, les pido un momento de su atención por favor. Ahora doy por inaugurado el vigesimotercer torneo de las artes marciales, en este iniciaremos con el primer combate que será entre el participante Zeff contra la participante Shuri-dijo Hirotaki

Genial, Shuri peleara primero-dijo Akeno

De seguro acabara con su oponente rápido-dijo Ophis

 ** _En los vestidores_**

Shuri, recuerda que no debes usar mucha fuerza-dijo Zaiko

Lo sé papá-dijo Shuri mientras caminaba hacia la plataforma

Acaba rápido con ese sujeto-dijo Caulifla

Lo hare-dijo Shuri mientras seguía caminando

 ** _Shuri llego a la plataforma donde ya estaba Zeff esperándola, subió a la plataforma y se puso en posición de combate_**

 _Ya que es la hija de ese tal Zaiko, no tendré nada de piedad contra ella-pensó Zeff_

Deben saber algo damas y caballeros, la participante Shuri es hija de Son Zaiko, el peleador que ha ganado el torneo por tres años consecutivos y esta será la primera vez que compite en el torneo-dijo Hirotaki

Vaya, ya sabiendo quien es el padre podemos saber quien ganara-dijo un tipo de las gradas

No estés tan seguro, el otro participante es muy grande y fuerte, tal vez la derrote-dijo otro tipo

Ya conocen las reglas, si salen del ring o se rinden serán el perdedor-dijo Hirotaki-¿Listos? ¡A pelear!

¡Te aplastare!-grito Zeff corriendo hacia Shuri

 **¡PAMM!**

 ** _La pequeña saiyajin le dio un fuerte puñetazo al hombre sacándole el aire_**

 **¡PUMM!**

 ** _Shuri le dio una fuerte patada a la cara que lo saco de la plataforma_**

Salió de la plataforma, la ganadora es la participante Shuri-dijo Hirotaki

¡Así se hace Shuri!-grito Akeno

 ** _Shuri volteo a ver a su madre y sonrió para después bajar de la plataforma_**

Parece que no habrá ninguna pelea buena hasta que nos toque a nosotros-dijo Caulifla viendo como Shuri regresaba hacia donde estaban

¿Me viste papá? ¿Viste como gane?-dijo Shuri

Sí, estuviste genial-dijo Zaiko cargándola

Ahora continuaremos con el segundo combate, que los participantes Mayunia y Gohan suban a la plataforma por favor-dijo Hirotaka

Es mi turno-dijo Gohan

Da tu mejor esfuerzo Gohan-dijo Zaiko

Lo hare-dijo Gohan comenzado a caminar hacia la plataforma

Oye Mayunia-dijo Zaiko mirando a Trunks-No te excedas, es solo un niño

Tranquilo, no lo lastimare-dijo Trunks caminando a la plataforma

Oigan, ¿No les resulta familiar ese chico?-dijo Xenovia mirando a Trunks

Sí, oye Bulma ¿No hemos visto ese chico antes?-dijo Tights

No lo creó, aunque por alguna razón siento algo raro al verlo-dijo Bulma-Pero ¿No creen que se parece un poco a Zaiko?

Es cierto, se parece un poco a Zaiko-dijo Rias

 _Espero no levantar sospechas, ya me están mirando-pensó Trunks al ver como su madre y las demás lo miraban_

 ** _Trunks y Gohan subieron a la plataforma y los dos se pusieron en posición de combate_**

¿Listos?-dijo Hirotaka

Oye, escuche lo que te dijo mi papá, por favor no te contengas, quiero que uses todo tu poder-dijo Gohan

 _Desde pequeño ya tenía esa actitud-pensó Trunks_

Ok, ya que tú me lo estas pidiendo, no me contendré-dijo Trunks

¡A pelear!

 _ **FIN**_


	46. Chapter 36

**_Capitulo 36_**

¡A pelear!

 ** _Rápidamente Gohan corrió hacia Trunks y le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Trunks bloqueo el puñetazo de Gohan con su brazo derecho creando una fuerte onda de choques que sacudió la plataforma_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos saiyajins comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad creando fuertes ondas de choques que sacudía todo el lugar_**

Esto es increíble damas y caballeros, el participante Gohan y el participante Mayunia están peleando con todo su entusiasmo-dijo Hirotaki

Es imposible, está peleando al mismo nivel que Gohan-dijo Akeno sorprendida

¿Quién es ese chico tan fuerte?-dijo Ophis al igual que Akeno

 ** _Con Zaiko y los demás_**

¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? Esta al mismo nivel que Gohan-dijo Caulifla sorprendida mientras veía el combate

No cabe duda que Mayunia es alguien muy fuerte-dijo Shuri mientras veía el combate de su hermano

Sin duda ese chico es alguien sorprendente-dijo Kyabe

Me pregunto quien ganara-dijo Nasu

 ** _Zaiko no dijo nada y tan solo se quedo viendo el combate_**

 ** _De regreso al combate_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos saiyajins chocaron creando una gigantesca onda de choques que levanto mucho polvo_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Trinks le dio una fuerte patada a Gohan mandándolo a una de las orillas de la plataforma, Gohan estaba por caer de la plataforma pero él recupero el equilibrio. Trunks corrió hacia Gohan y le lanzo una patada que esquivo saltando_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Gohan le dio una fuerte patada a Trunks en la espalda haciendo que este casi saliera de la plataforma pero lo evito ya que voló a tiempo_**

Wow, así que tu también sabes volar-dijo Gohan

¿Estás sorprendido?-dijo Trunks

Un poco, ahora esta pelea será más emocionante-dijo Gohan

 ** _Raídamente Gohan y Trunks desaparecieron de la vista de todos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar era unas fuertes ondas de choques, los saiyajins y las chicas de Zaiko eran los únicos que podían ver como Gohan y Trunks intercambiaban golpes en el cielo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos aparecieron en medio de la plataforma y sus puños habían vuelto a chocar creando una gran onda de choques, los dos se separaron y Gohan rápidamente se volvió a atacar a Trunks_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El pequeño saiyajins comenzó a golpear a Trunks en el estomago con mucha fuerza, con cada golpe que Gohan le daba a Trunks lo hacía retroceder_**

Esto es increíble, el participante Gohan está haciendo retroceder al participante Mayunia con una lluvia de golpes al estomago-dijo Hirotaki

¡Eso es Gohan! ¡Sácalo de la plataforma!-grito Akeno

¡Vamos Gohan! ¡Gánale a ese tipo!-gritaron las demás

 ** _Gohan siguió golpeando a Trunks en el estomago, Trunks pudo ver como estaba a pocos centímetros de caer de la plataforma, rápidamente tomo los puños de Gohan y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo para después darle una patada que lo envió al cielo, Trunks rápidamente apareció donde envió a Gohan y lo sujeto con un abrazo de oso_**

Será mejor que te rindas, no quiero hacerte daño-dijo Trunks

Nunca-dijo Gohan

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHH!-grito Gohan de dolor

Ríndete-dijo Trunks

¡Nunca!-grito Gohan

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAAHHH!

¡Vamos Gohan, tú puedes librearte de eso!-grito Akeno

 ** _Trunks aplico más fuerza en su abrazo de oso haciendo que Gohan soltara otro grito de dolor_**

Ríndete Gohan, no quiero lastimarte-dijo Trunks

¡Nunca! ¡HAAAHH!-Grito Gohan transformándose en súper saiyajin

 ** _Al transformarse en súper saiyajin se libero del abrazo de oso de Trunks y le dio una fuerte patada que lo envió hacia la plataforma_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Trunks cayó bruscamente en la plataforma creando un pequeño cráter con su cuerpo, Trunks se levanto y vio como Gohan descendía a la plataforma_**

 ****Oye ¿Por qué no estas usando todo tú poder?-dijo Gohan

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Trunks

No te hagas el tonto, no has usado todo tu poder y quiero saber porque-dijo Gohan

Así que lo descubriste, bueno la verdad es que no he usado mi verdadero poder ya que le prometí a nue…digo, a tú padre que me contendría-dijo Trunks

Pero te dije que no le hicieras casos, vamos usa todo tu poder-dijo Gohan

Ok, creó que lo hare ¡HAAAAH!-dijo Trunks antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin

 ** _Al ver eso todos se sorprendieron pero más Caulifla, Kyabe, Nasu, Shuri y las chicas_**

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese tipo es un saiyajin?!-grito Caulifla sorprendida

Eso es imposible, no hay forma de que sea un saiyajin-dijo Nasu sorprendido

 ** _En las gradas_**

¿Cómo es posible que ese chico sea un saiyajin?-dijo Akeno sorprendida

Es imposible-dijo Rias

De seguro debe haber una explicación logia-dijo Launch

Sí, de seguro debe ser hijo de algún saiyajin-dijo Milk

Eso es imposible-dijo Ophis-Zaiko, Caulifla, Kin, Nasu, Kyabe y Renso son los últimos saiyajins que existen en el universo y hasta donde sabemos, ni Nasu, Kin, Kyabe y Renso no tienen hijos

¿Quién demonios es ese chico?-dijo Bulma

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**

Wow, ¿tú también eres un saiyajin?-dijo Gohan sorprendido

Así es, ahora terminemos este combate-dijo Trunks desapareciendo de la vista de Gohan

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Trunks apareció delante de Gohan y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire y le hizo perder su modo de súper saiyajin, Gohan cayó al suelo inconsciente y Hirotaki subió a la plataforma a ver si Gohan estaba bien_**

El participante Gohan esta inconsciente, él ganador es el participante Mayunia-dijo Hirotaki

No puede ser-dijo Akeno triste al ver como su hijo había perdido

 ** _Gohan recupero la consciencia y Trunks se acerco para ayudarlo_**

¿Quieres ayuda?-dijo Trunks extendiéndole la mano

Sí, muchas gracias-dijo Gohan tomando la mano de Trunks y se levantando-Eres muy fuerte, espero que algún día nos volvamos a enfrentar

Tú también eres muy fuerte y estaría encantado volver a pelar contigo de nuevo-dijo Trunks

 ** _Trunks regreso a la normalidad y él junto con Gohan bajó de la plataforma y caminaron donde estaban Zaiko y los demás_**

Lo siento papá, perdí-dijo Gohan algo triste

No te preocupes, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde-dijo Zaiko animando a su hijo

Tú-dijo Caulifla señalando a Trunks

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Trunks

¿Quién demonios eres en realidad? Te pudiste transformar en súper saiyajin, eso significa que tienes sangre saiyajin-dijo Caulifla

Bueno yo….

Tranquila Caulifla, de seguro debe ser un saiyajin que debió estar en otro planeta cunado Frost destruyo el planeta Sadara-dijo Zaiko

No, él es un saiyajin mestizo, se le nota por el color de su cabello-dijo Caulifla señalando el cabello de Trunks-Sí fuera un saiyajin de raza pura tendría el cabello negro como nosotros

Etto...yo…

Ahora comenzaremos con el tercer combate, que el participante Nasu y el participante Nakamura-anuncio Hirotaki

Ya es el turno de Nasu, vayan a ver la pela mientras yo hablo con Tru…digo con Mayunia-dijo Zaiko tomando a Trunks de la chaqueta que llevaba

Espera, aun tengo muchas preguntas para él-dijo Caullifla

Lo siento, pero creó que tendrás que hacérselas más tarde-dijo Zaiko yéndose de ahí con Trunks

Papá está actuando algo extraño-dijo Shuri

Tienes razón y voy a averiguar porque-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Con Zaiko y Trunks_**

 ** _Zaiko y Trunks fueron a la parte trasera de los vestidores y se aseguraron que nadie los sigueira_**

¿En que estabas pensando cuando te transformaste en súper saiyajin? Ahora todos sospechan-dijo Zaiko

Perdón, me emocione más de la cuenta en la pelea-dijo Trunks

Ahora debemos pensar en algo para que los demás no sospechen-dijo Zaiko

Lo siento-dijo Trunks

Tranquilo, ya pensaremos en algo-dijo Zaiko-Pero debo admitir que me siento orgulloso de ti Trunks, eres muy fuerte, tal y como esperaba de mi hijo

¡¿Hijo?!

 ** _Zaiko y Trunks voltearon a ver atrás y se sorprendieron a ver a una Caulifla que estaba en shock_**

 _Mierda-pensaron Zaiko y Trunks al mismo tiempo_

¿A…A…Acabas de decir que él es tú hijo?-dijo Caulifla sorprendida

Caulifla, se que es algo difícil de creer pero déjame explicarte-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

Déjame ver si entendí, él es tú hijo que viene del futuro-dijo Caulifla señalando a Trunks

Sí-dijo Zaiko

Su nombre es Trunks y su madre es Bulma-dijo Caulifla

Sí-dijo Zaiko

Y vino del futuro a avisarnos que una gran amenaza aparcera en tres años y de que Cold vendrá dentro de unas dos horas a atacar la tierra con todo su ejército-dijo Caulifla

Sí, es exactamente lo que te acabo de decir-dijo Zaiko

Dime algo ¿Acaso me crees una estúpida?-dijo Caulifla

¿Qué? No, lo que te digo es la verdad-dijo Zaiko

Por favor Zaiko, no existen los viajes en el tiempo, es algo imposible-dijo Caulifla

No es imposible-dijo Trunks sacando un estuche con el logo de la Corporación Capsula-Sólo debes tener una máquina del tiempo como esta

 ** _Trunks tomo una capsula con el número uno y oprimió el botón que tenía para después lanzarla_**

 **¡PUFF!**

 ** _Hubo una pequeña nube de humo y cuando se disperso revelo una especie de nave pequeña que tenía el logo de la Corporación Capsula_**

Esta es la máquina del tiempo que mi madre construyo-dijo Trunks

Entonces ¿Todo es verdad?-dijo Caulifla

Te lo dije, pero eres tan necia y terca que no haces caso-dijo Zaiko

¡¿A quién le dices necia?!-grito Caulifla furiosa

Oye no te enojes, solo era una broma-dijo Ziako asustado

Más te vale-dijo Caulifla calmándose

Le pido por favor que no le diga a nadie quien soy, mucho menos a mi madre-dijo Trunks a Caulifla

Bueno yo no diré nada, pero después de lo que hiciste creó que ya levantaste muchas sospechas-dijo Caulifla

Ya lo sé-dijo Trunks presionando un pequeño botón de la máquina del tiempo

 **¡PUFF!**

 ** _De nuevo hubo una pequeña nube de humo que cuando se disperso revelo que la máquina del tiempo regreso a su Capsula_**

Me emocione mucho en el combate contra Gohan, eso fue un grave error de mi parte-dijo Trunks

Descuida, ninguno de nosotros dirá nada, ahora regresemos a ver los combates de seguro ya deben estar en el cuarto combate-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko, Trunks y Caulifla iban a regresar a ver los combates pero en ese momento llego Bulma con una caja en sus manos_**

Zaiko, espera-dijo Bulma

 ** _Los tres saiyajins se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a la peli azul. Truks al ver a su madre tan solo se cubrió su cara con su chaqueta para que no lo viera_**

Bulma ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con las demás?-dijo Zaiko

Es que quería darte algo-dijo Bulma antes de ver a Trunks que se cubría la cara con su chaqueta-Oye ¿Eses es el tipo que venció a Gohan?

Oh sí, él es Mayunia-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, por lo que vimos él también es un saiyajin pero es algo imposible ya que tú, Caulifla, Kin, Nasu, Kyabe y Renso son los únicos saiyajins que existen-dijo Bulma-Al menos qué, oye Caulifla tu hermano por curiosidad no tuvo una novia o algo parecido

No seas tonta, mi hermano no ha salido con alguien, además si él tuviera un hijo yo lo sabría-dijo Caulifla

Ya veo, entonces sigue siendo un misterio-dijo Bulma

¿Y qué era lo que me ibas a dar?-dijo Ziako

Oh sí, toma-dijo Bulma dándole la caja

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Zaiko tomando la caja

Ábrelo-dijo Bulma

 ** _Zaiko abrió la caja y dentro de esta había un Gi parecido al que llevaba_**

¿Un nuevo Gi?-dijo Ziako

Sí pero este es especial-dijo Bulma

¿Especial?-dijo Ziako

Sí, ¿Recuerdas la ropa que Kyabe y los demás te regalaron?-dijo Bulma y Ziako asintió-Bueno cree este Gi con materiales similares a esa ropa, este Gi se estirara incluso si te transformas en súper saiyajin legendario, tú ropa ya no se romperá cada vez que te transformes

Eso es genial, gracias Bulma-dijo Zaiko dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha

Oye, te hice una ropa especial y solo me das un beso en la mejilla-dijo Bulma inflando sus mejillas

Ok, tu ganas-dijo Zaiko antes de darle un beso en los labios

 ** _Trunks al ver a sus padres así eso se asqueo, Zaiko y Bulma rompieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos_**

¿Mejor?-dijo Zaiko

Mucho mejor, bueno tengo que regresar con las demás, adiós-dijo Bulma yéndose de ahí

Qué asco ¿Por qué tenían que hacer eso?-dijo Trunks quitándose su chaqueta de su cara

Oye, no te quejes, tú tarde o temprano harás lo mismo con la chica que te guste-dijo Zaiko

Hablando de besos ¿Dónde está el mío? Ya que besaste a Bulma ¿Por qué no a mí?-dijo Caulifla

Ok-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko beso a Caulifla en los labios pero este beso era diferente que al que le dio a Bulma, Caulifla enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zaiko y este llevo sus manos a la cintura de la saiyajin profundizando el beso, los dos se separaron dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos_**

Asqueroso-dijo Trunks

Madura niño, tú harás esto tarde o temprano-dijo Caulifla

Bueno, ahora regresemos con los demás-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al decir eso los tres regresaron donde estaban los demás y continuaron mirando los combates_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de ver los otros dos combates por fin llego el combate de Zaiko y Caulifla, los dos se encontraban caminando hacia la plataforma, Zaiko se había cambiado de ropa y ahora estaba usando el Gi que Bulma le había dado_**

No creas que seré blanda contigo solo por ser mi novio, iré enserio-dijo Caulifla

Yo también iré enserio-dijo Zaiko

Damas y caballeros ahora mismo se llevara a cabo el sexto combate entre el participante Zaiko y la participante Caulifla-dijo Hirotaka

Parece que el evento principal del torneo se adelanto, me pregunto quien ganara-dijo Akeno

No hay duda que Ziako es muy fuerte pero Caulifla-san también lo es, no cabe duda que sera una gran pelea-dijo Venelana

Solo esperemos que la plataforma resista-dijo Ophis

 ** _Zaiko y Caulifla llegaron hasta la plataforma y subieron, al estar en la plataforma los dos se pudieron en posición de combate_**

¿Listos?-dijo Hirotaka-¡A pe…!

 ** _Antes de que Hirotaka terminara de hablar todo se oscureció, todos se sorprendieron por eso y miraron al cielo y lo que vieron los sorprendió más, una gran nave espacio estaba flotando encima de ellos. Zaiko y los demás podían detectar varias presencias muy fuerte dentro de la nave. Pera no eran los únicos, todas las facciones habían notado tales presencias y se comenzaron a preparar para pelear si era necesario, en la ciudad de Kuo, cierto castaño y peli platino también notaron esas presencias y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde estaban esas presencias_**

¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Trunks sorprendido

¡¿No dijiste que llegaría dentro de dos horas?!-grito Caulifla molesta a Zaiko

Eso fue lo que me dijo Trunks-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Caulifla

No tenemos de otra más que pelear-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En eso la compuerta de la nave se abrió y de ella salieron cinco personas que llevaban unas armaduras de combate. Uno era pequeño de color verde y en su cabeza tenía dos ojos mirando a los costados, otro era un hombre de piel roja y tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda y era de color blanco, otro tenía la piel azul oscuro, era alto y tenía ojos de color rojo, el otro parecía ser humano, era alto al igual que el hombre azul, tenía una gran musculatura y tenía cabello corto de color naranja, y el ultimo era un hombre de piel morada que tenía dos cuernos sobresaliendo de los extremos de su cabeza_**

 ** _Los cinco hombres descendieron donde estaban Zaiko y Caulifla_**

Así que esta es la tierra-dijo el hombre morado viendo a su alrededor-No es muy llamativa, es una lástima que Frost-sama muriera en un lugar como este

Oigan-dijo Zaiko llamando la atención de los cinco-¿Quiénes son ustedes y a que han venido?

Oh pero ¿Dónde están mis modales? Chicos presentémonos-dijo el hombre morado

Hai, capitán-dijeron los cuatro

Recoome-dijo el peli naranja haciendo una extraña posee

Burter-dijo el hombre azul haciendo otra posee

Jeice-dijo el hombre de piel roja haciendo otra posee

Guldo-dijo el pequeño verde haciendo otra pose

Y yo soy Ginyu-dijo el de piel morada haciendo otra pose

Y juntos somos…¡Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu!-gritaron los cinco posando a la vez

 ** _FIN_**


	47. Chapter 37

**_Capitulo 37_**

 ** _Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu seguían haciendo su extraña pose mientras que Zaiko y Caulifla los miraban, los dos saiyajins tenían una gota de sudor al ver esa extraña pose, pero no eran los únicos, Kyabe, Nasu, Trunks, Gohan y Shuro estaban viendo lo que estaba pasando y también tenían una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza al ver la pose de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu_**

¿Qué es esa pose? ¿Es una pose de batalla?-dijo Shuri

No lo creó, creó que solo son unos payasos-dijo Gohan-¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?

Las fuerzas especiales Ginyu-dijo Kyabe-Son el grupo de guerreros más poderosos del universo

Que esa pose no los confunda, ellos son realmente peligrosos-dijo Nasu

 ** _Las fuerzas Ginyu dejaron de hacer su pose y miraron a Zaiko y a Caulifla_**

Ustedes dos-dijo Ginyu señalando a Zaiko y a Caulifla-Son saiyajin ¿Verdad?

Sí, somos saiyajins-dijo Zaiko

Entonces quiero que me digan donde se encuentra Zaiko-dijo Ginyu-Tengo entendido que ese es el nombre del saiyajin que mato a Frost-sama, así que quiero que me digan dónde está

Aquí estoy-dijo Zaiko dando un paso adelante-Díganme ¿A que han venido a la tierra?

Ya veo, así que eres tú-dijo Ginyu mirando a Zaiko-No pareces muy fuerte pero tengo informado que te puedes transformar en un súper saiyajin legendario

Respondan ¿A que han venido a la tierra?-dijo Zaiko

Ya que tanto te interesa saberlo te lo diremos, hemos venido a destruir este planeta-dijo Ginyu-Pero no solo hemos venido nosotros

 ** _En eso Ginyu chasqueo los dedos y de la nave espacial salieron miles de soldados con armaduras que se parecían a las que las fuerzas Ginyu llevaban puestas, al ver eso, toda la gente comenzó a irse corriendo de ahí, también los demás participantes se fueron de ahí. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Zaiko, Caulifla, Nasu, Kyabe, Gohan, Trunks, Shuri, Yamcha, Krilin y el resto de las chicas_**

Y hay algo más, Cold-sama y Cooler-sama llegaran a la tierra dentro de treinta minutos-dijo Ginyu-Ellos quieren acabar con el saiyajin que mato a Frost-sama y que los hizo pasar una gran vergüenza por todo el universo

Ya veo, bueno primero tendremos acabar con ustedes-dijo Zaiko-Caulifla, ve con las demás, yo me encargo

Deja de decir idioteces, no voy a dejar que te quedes con toda la diversión-dijo Caulifla

De acuerdo, ¿A cuál quieres?-dijo Zaiko

Elijo al peli naranja-dijo Caulifla mirando a Recoome

Bien, yo elijo a Ginyu, se ve que es fuerte-dijo Zaiko

¿Solo piensan pelear ustedes dos?-dijo Ginyu

 ** _En eso Kyabe, Nasu, Trunks, Gohan, Shuri, Yamcha y Krilin llegaron a la plataforma_**

No creerán que los dejaríamos solos ¿Verdad?-dijo Krilin

Gracias chicos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _En eso Zaiko sintió dos presencias familiares, miro al cielo y pudo ver dos armaduras, una era roja y otra blanca. Eran Valí e Issei, los dos dragones celestiales descendieron en la plataforma y miraron a Zaiko_**

¿Llegamos tarde?-dijo Issei

No, llegan justo a tiempo-dijo Zaiko

Chicas, será mejor que llevemos a Bulma, Tights, Launch y Milk a un lugar seguro-dijo Akeno

Grayfia y yo nos encargaremos, ustedes ayuden a Zaiko y a los demás-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana creó un círculo mágico y junto con Bulma, Grayfia, Tights, Launch y Milk, desapareció del lugar, las demás chicas fueron a la plataforma y se prepararon para pelear_**

Debiste irte con las demás-dijo Zaiko a Akeno

De eso nada, tal vez me haya vuelto una ama de casa pero todavía se como pelear-dijo Akeno

Primero debemos acabar con los otros soldados, ellos serán fáciles de vencer-dijo Kyabe

Son demasiados, incluso con nosotros nos tomara tiempo vencerlos-dijo Nasu

 ** _En eso varios círculos mágicos aparecieron y de ellos salieron los líderes de las facciones con un gran grupo de soldados_**

Los refuerzos han llegado-dijo Sirzechs

Muy bien, ustedes encárguense del resto de los soldados-dijo Zaiko-Nosotros nos encargaremos de las fuerzas Gimyu

Genial, han aparecido más gusanos que quieren morir-dijo Ginyu-Jeice, da la orden

Sí capitán-dijo Jeice-¡Escuchen, es hora de atacar, no dejen a ninguno con vida!

 ** _Rápidamente todos se lanzaron a atacarse y se inicio una gran batalla_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Todos se encontraban peleando con todas sus fuerzas, la isla se sacudía por los grandes impactos, pero había dos tipos que todavía no peleaban. Ziako y Ginyu se encontraban mirando cara a cara_**

¿Y bien? ¿Vas a pelear o te quedaras ahí parado?-dijo Ginyu

Claro que peleare-dijo Ziako desapareciendo

 ** _Eso sorprendió a Ginyu, Zaiko rapidamnete aparecio detrás de Ginyu y lo agarro del hombro_**

Pero no pelearemos aquí-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué demo….

 ** _Ginyu no pudo terminar de hablar ya que él y Zaiko desaparecieron del lugar_**

¿A dónde se fue papá?-dijo Shuri

¡Cuidado!-grito Gohan agarrando a Shuri de la mano

 ** _Gohan hizo a un lado a Shuri evitando que una gran estaca la impactara, los dos pequeños saiyajin miraron abajo para ver quien había lanzado la estaca y vieron a Guldo, arriba de él habían dos estacas flotando en el aire_**

Je je, tal vez hayan esquivado esa estaca pero no tendrán tanta suerte para la siguiente-dijo Guldo

Concéntrate Shuri, no debemos bajar la guardia-dijo Gohan

Ok, perdón por distraerte-dijo Shuri

 ** _Con Zaiko y Ginyu_**

 ** _Zaiko y Ginyu aparecieron a una isla desértica que tenía varias montañas, Zaiko se separo de Ginyu y este miro a su alrededor sorprendido_**

¿Eh? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Cómo es posible esto?-dijo Ginyu

Tranquilo, solo nos tele transportamos, no es para tanto-dijo Zaiko-Ahora, comencemos con la pelea

Muy bien si tú lo quieres, ¡Él gran Ginyu hará su pose de combate!-grito Ginyu extirando su brazo derecho al aire y alzando su rodilla derecha

¿Así?-dijo Zaiko haciendo la misma pose pero el levanto la rodilla izquierda

¿Eh? No…no seas tonto es la otra rodilla, fíjate-dijo Ginyu

Oh, es verdad-dijo Zaiko cambiando de rodilla-Al decir verdad es la primera vez que veo poses de pelea como las de ustedes, yo creo que son solo una payasada

¿Q…Q…Qué dices? ¿Qué acaso no entiendes la belleza de la gran pose de pelea?-dijo Ginyu

Piensa lo que quieras pero no tengo todo el día, te derrotare de inmediato y me preparare para derrotar a Cooler y a Cold-dijo Zaiko desasiendo la pose de pelea

Oh vaya, tienes mucha confianza-dijo Ginyu desasiendo su pose de pelea-Pero no creas que con ese exceso de confianza me podrás derrotar, ahora te mostrare un poco de mi poder

 ** _En eso Ginyu comenzó a expulsar parte de su poder y rápidamente se lanzo a atacar a Ziako_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Ginyu le lanzó a Ziako un fuerte puñetazo, el saiyajin se protegió del golpe cubriéndose a tiempo con sus brazos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Ginyu siguió lanzándoles fuertes puñetazos al saiyajin y este tan solo se cubría con sus brazos hasta que detuvo a Ginyu sujetando su puño derecho con su mano izquierda_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una fuerte patada a Ginyu que lo mando al cielo, rápidamente voló hacia lo mando y estaba a punto de darle otra patada pero Ginyu desapareció para después aparecer detrás del saiyajin_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Ginyu le dio un fuerte golpe a Zaiko que lo envió al suelo, cuando Zaiko estaba a pocos metros del suelo, este se recupero y cayo de pie, miro hacia arriba y vio como Ginyu iba hacia él a gran velocidad_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko evito una patada de Ginyu haciendo que este se estrellara contra el suelo y que creara un cráter, Ginyu rápidamente se recupero y se lanzo contra el saiyajin_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos chocaron creando una gran onda de choques que sacudió la isla, los dos sujetaron se suejtaron de los brazos y…._**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _Se dieron un fuerte cabezazo al mismo tiempo_**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _Se dieron tres cabezazos más hasta que Zaiko hizo retroceder a Ginyu con una patada, el saiyajin corrió hacia él y al ver eso, Ginyu creó esferas de Ki en sus manos y se las comenzó a lanzar a Zaiko_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Las esferas de Ki chocaban con el cuerpo de Zaiko creando pequeñas explosiones y una nube de humo. Pero a pesar de eso, el saiyajin siguió corriendo, pero eso no hizo detener a Gimyu, el seguía lanzando las esferas de Ki contra el saiyajin hasta que del humo salió una mano que lo tomo de la cabeza_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Un puño salió del humo y le pego en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo, el humo se disperso y revelo a un Ziako que no tenía ningún rasguño, Ginyu se levanto del suelo y miro a Zaiko_**

Me has dejado impresionado, debo admitir que eres fuerte pero ese no es todo tú poder ¿Verdad?-dijo Ginyu-Sé que tú te puedes transformar en un saiyajin legendario

Sí, así es-dijo Zaiko

¿Por qué no has usado tú transformación? ¿Acaso me estas subestimando?-dijo Ginyu

No la quiero usar ya que no es necesario, puedo vencerte estando como estoy-dijo Zaiko-Pero ya que tanto quieres ver mi transformación, te la enseñare

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _La batalla seguía, las facciones llevaban una gran ventaja, ya habían eliminado a la mayoría de los soldados, después de la batalla contra Frost se habían vuelto muy fuertes, los soldados no eran rivales para ellos. Mientras que las facciones se encargaban de los soldados, los saiyajins se encargaban de las fuerzas Ginyu, prácticamente los estaban humillando, era muy fácil para ellos, pero era de esperarse después de su largo entrenamiento_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Recoome al estomago haciéndolo retroceder mientras se agarraba el estomago. Rocoome tenía su armadura casi destrozada, tenía sangre en su frente y le faltaban algunos dientes_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy muy fuerte para ti?-dijo Caulifla

¡Maldita! ¡Pagaras por esto!-grito Reccomes molesto

 ** _Recoome comenzó a elevar su Ki haciendo que el suelo temblara, Caulifla tan solo se le quedaba viendo, Recoome abrió su boca y una esfera de Ki comenzó a formarse dentro de su boca_**

¡Ahora morirás! ¡Pistola borradora de Re…

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Recoome no pudo lanzar su ataque ya que Caulifla apareció delante de él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco todo el aire y le puso los ojos en blanco, Recoome cayó al suelo inconsciente. Caulifla extendió su brazo derecho apuntando a Recoome y…._**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Le lanzó una ráfaga de Ki que desintegro el cuerpo de Recoome_**

Eso fue fácil, ni si quiera me obligo a transformarme-dijo Caulifla

¡Cuidado abajo!-grito Gohan

 ** _Caulifla miro arriba y vio como algo se aproximaba hacia ella, la saiyajin rápidamente se quito del peligro y un Guldo inconsciente cayó al suelo, en eso Gohan y Shuri descendieron al suelo y miraron a Caulifla_**

Buen trabajo chicos, ¿les costó trabajo?-dijo Caulifla

Un poco-dijo Shuri

¿Qué haremos con él?-dijo Gohan

Eso es fácil de responder-dijo Caulifla

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Caulifla desintegro el cuerpo de Guldo con una ráfaga de Ki_**

¿Por qué hiciste eso mamá Caulifla? Él ya no se podía defender-dijo Gohan

Escuchen niños, a veces es necesario matar a los chicos malos, porque si los dejamos vivir pueden escapar y vovler a hacer cosas malas-dijo Caulifla

Oh entendemos, tiene sentido-dijo Shuri

Bien, ahora ¿Dónde estarán los otros dos que faltan?-dijo Caulifla

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Enfrente de ellos cayeron los cuerpos de Jeice y Burter, los dos tenía las armaduras destruidas y tenían sangre en sus caras, Caulifla pudo notar que los dos ya no respiraban, ambos estaban muertos. Los tres saiyajin miraron a arriba y vieron como Trunks, Kyabe y Nasu descendía al suelo, cuando estuvieron en el suelo miraron los cadáveres de Jeice y Burter_**

Fueron fáciles de vencer, no eran tan fuertes como presumían-dijo Nasu

Ya nos encargamos de cuatro de ellos, solo falta Ginyu-dijo Kyabe

No tenemos que preocuparnos, Zaiko de seguro se encargara de él-dijo Caulifla

 ** _En ese momento toda la tierra comenzó a temblar sorprendiendo a todos, pero rápidamente las facciones y los saiyajin sabían que se trataba de Zaiko que estaba aumentando su Ki_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Shuri

¿Por qué la tierra esta temblando?-dijo Gohan

Tranquilos, esto es obra de su padre-dijo Caulifla

¿De papá?-dijeron los dos sorprendidos

Sí-dijo Caulifla

 _No lo entiendo, Zaiko es mucho más fuerte que Ginyu ¿Por qué se está transformando?-pensó Caulifla_

 ** _Con Zaiko y Ginyu_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba elevando su Ki haciendo que levantara mucho polvo y haciendo sacudir la tierra, Ginyu se habia quedado en shock al ver como Zaiko había aumentado mucho su Ki en tan solo unos segundos y se sorprendió más al sentir que seguía aumentando_**

¡AAAHHH!-grito Zaiko transformándose en súper saiyajin

¿E…E…Ese es el súper saiyajin legendario?-dijo Ginyu sorprendido

No Ginyu, este tan solo es un súper saiyajin ordinario, esto es apenas un diez por ciento de mi verdadero poder-dijo Zaiko regresando a la normalidad

¿Qué? ¿Solo un diez por ciento?-dijo Ginyu más sorprendido

Ahora que ya sabes que soy superior a ti, te sugiero que te vayas y que le digas a Cold y a Cooler que no vengan hacia acá-dijo Zaiko-No hay necesidad de matarte y no tengo interés de pelear contigo, así que será mejor que te vayas junto a tus soldados

Ya veo, creó que no tengo opción-dijo Ginyu levantando su brazo derecho

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko se sorprendió al ver como Ginyu enterró su brazo en el lado derecho de su pecho_**

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

 ** _Ginyu saco su brazo de su pecho y su sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo_**

Tú….Tú no eres….el súper saiyajin…que esperaba-dijo Ginyu a duras penas-Pero….me interesa tú cuerpo….lleno de ese gran poder

¿Qué? ¿Te interesa?-dijo Ziako confundido

¡Ahora! ¡Cambio de cuerpo!-grito Ginyu lanzando un extraño rayo de su boca

 ** _Zaiko quiso moverse para evitar el ataque pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, el rayo de Ginyu entro en su boca y de repente hubo un gran resplandor en la isla. Cuando el resplandor se fue dejo ver a un Zaiko que tenía una sonrisa malvada y arrogante en su rostro, mientras que Ginyu apenas se mantenía de pie a causa de su herida_**

¿P…P…Porque mi cuerpo…está haya?-dijo Ginyu con la voz de Zaiko

Bueno, solo hice un pequeño cambio de cuerpos-dijo Ziako con la voz de Ginyu-Ahora tengo que despedirme, tengo que volver donde están los demás

 ** _En eso Ginyu comenzó a elevarse y se fue volando a gran velocidad hacia se estaba librando la batalla_**

¡Jajajaja! ¡Este cuerpo sí que es rápido!-grito Ginyu mientras volaba

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

 ** _Zaiko trataba de ir tras Ginyu pero con la herida que tenía en su pecho, le resultaba muy difícil_**

Diablos…apenas si…puedo mantenerme de pie-dijo Zaiko- Hirió su cuerpo…para que me quedara inmóvil

 ** _Zaiko intento volar pero al intentarlo cayó al suelo, él se levanto y lo intento otra vez y esta vez lo logro pero volaba muy bajo y muy despacio_**

No puedo volar bien…ya que no estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo-dijo Zaiko-Tengo que llegar con los demás…cuanto antes….solo espero que Akeno….y las chicas no se espanten al verme así

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Todos ya habían derrotado a todos los soldados, solo faltaba que Zaiko volviera para comenzar a prepararse para la siguiente batalla que estaba por venir. Todos estaban descansando hasta que Gohan y Shuri gritaron_**

¡Papá volvió!-gritaron los dos apuntando al cielo

 ** _Todos miraron arriba y vieron a Ginyu en el cuerpo de Zaiko que descendía al suelo, Ginyu vio los cadáveres de los soldados y de Jeice y Burter y se enfureció al ver eso_**

¡Papá, que bueno que ya volviste!-grito Shuri mientras corría hacia él para abrazarlo

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Ginyu recibió a Shuri con una fuerte cachetada que dejo sorprendidos a todos, la pequeña pelinegra cayó al suelo con la mejilla inflada y con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos_**

Papá ¿Por qué me pegas?-dijo Shuri a punto de llorar

¡Zaiko ¿Por qué le pegas a Shuri? Ella no ha hecha nada malo para que le pegues!-grito Akeno furiosa mientras se acercaba a Zaiko

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Akeno le dio una fuerte cachetada a Ginyu pero no le dolió_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Ahora Ginyu le dio una fuerte cachetada a Akeno que la tiro al suelo, la pelinegra tan solo se sujeto la mejilla que le había golpeado y se quedo viendo a Ginyu_**

¡Tú no eres Zaiko! ¡Zaiko jamás golpearía a Akeno ni a Shuri!-grito Caulifla

Jejeje Eso es porque yo no soy Zaiko-dijo Ginyu

¿A qué demonios te refieres?-dijo Caulifla

¡Chicos!

 ** _Todos miraron arriba y vieron a un Zaiko en el cuerpo Ginyu que apenas que tenía una herida grave en el lado derecho se su pecho_**

¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Él intercambio nuestros cuerpos!-grito Zaiko

¡¿Qué?!

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, hoy les quiero decir que tengo planeado de cambiarle el nombre al fic, ya que creó que el título que lleva ya no le queda, pienso cambiárselo a "Highschool DxDZ" y también quiero decirles que he pensado poner a la androide número 18 en el harem de Zaiko y poner a Krilin con Maron, quiero que me dejen en los comentarios si estaría bien, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	48. Chapter 38

**_Capitulo 38_**

 ** _Todos seguían en shock por lo que estaban viendo, Ginyu estaba en el cuerpo de Zaiko y Zaiko estaba en el cuerpo de Ginyu, nadie se lo podría creer_**

Tú….tú…¿Tú eres Zaiko?-dijo Akeno señalando a Zaiko que estaba en el cuerpo de Ginyu

 ** _En eso, Akeno comenzó como seria la vida con Zaiko estando en el cuerpo de Ginyu, se imagino a él jugando con sus hijos, comiendo con ellos como familia y durmiendo con él. Akeno al imaginar todo eso se desmayo y sus hijos fueron a ayudarla_**

¡Mamá!-gritaron los dos pequeños saiyajins corriendo hacia su madre

Akeno-dijo Zaiko comenzando a descender poco a poco

No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando-dijo RIas negando con la cabeza

Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto, Ziako no puede ser ese horrible sujeto-dijo Xenovia señalando a Zaiko que estaba en el cuerpo de Ginyu

Debe haber una cosa que podamos hacer para que recupere su cuerpo-dijo Ravel

Jajaja no hay nada que puedan hacer, solo yo puedo cambiar a nuestros cuerpos originales pero no lo hare-dijo Ginyu

Ya veo, muy bien parece que tendremos que obligarte a hacerlo-dijo Caulifla-Chicos, manténganse atrás, yo me encargo

¿Estás segura Caulifla? ¿No quieres ayuda?-dijo Rias

No, yo puedo sola-dijo Caulifla

Jajaja adelante, atácame-dijo Ginyu-Con este cuerpo no podre perder

Hoy iba a pelear con Ziako en el torneo pero ustedes interrumpieron la pelea, eso me puso muy enojada y quiero desquitarme-dijo Caulifla tronándose los nudillos

 ** _Ginyu rápidamente se lanzo a atacar a Caulifla y le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo que la saiyajin esquivo con mucha facilidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla comenzó a darle una paliza a Ginyu, le daba golpe tras golpe sin dejar que se defienda, Ginyu no podía hacer nada, la saiyajin era muy rápida_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Caulifla le dio a Ginyu una fuerte patada que lo al cielo, ella rápidamente voló hacia donde lo mando y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Lo golpeo mandándolo hacia el suelo, todos al ver esto se apartaron del lugar_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Ginyu cayó al suelo creando un gran cráter con el cuerpo de Zaiko, él estaba tendido en el suelo herido, poco a poco se estaba incorporando_**

Esto no puede ser, se supones que estoy en el cuerpo del sujeto que derroto a Frost-sama, debería ser superior a esa maldita-dijo Ginyu poniéndose de pie

 ** _Para sorpresa de Ginyu, Caulifla apareció rápidamente delante de él_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡GHAA!-Ginyu vomito sangre al recibir un fuerte golpe en su estomago por parte de la saiyajin

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla siguió golpeando a Ginyu en el estomago una y otra vez_**

¿No se está excediendo?-dijo Rias

Sí sigue así lo matara y Zaiko no recuperara su cuerpo-dijo Sona

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla le dio una patada a Ginyu mandándolo a estrellar contra un pequeño montón de escombros_**

¡Oye Caulifla!-grito Rias

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Caulifla

¡Ya no lo ataques! ¡Si lo sigues atacando lo mataras y Zaiko no podrá regresar a su cuerpo!-grito Rias

Oh es verdad, por poco lo olvido-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Caulifla comenzó a caminar hacia Ginyu mientras que este se levantaba de los escombros muy herido_**

¿Cómo es posible que esto esté pasando? ¡Ghaah!-dijo Ginyu vomitando sangre-Se suponía que con este cuerpo sería invencible

Eso no pasara, jamás podrás controlar el cuerpo de Zaiko por completo, es mejor que regreses a tu antiguo cuerpo-dijo Caulifla

Eso no pasara-dijo Ginyu lanzándose hacia Caulifla

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _La saiyajin lo recibió con un fuerte golpe en la cara_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Seguido de un fuerte rodillazo al estomago, Ginyu cayó de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el estomago, Caulifla agarro a Ginyu de la cabeza y lo levanto_**

Ya deja de hacer estupideces y haz el cambio ahora-dijo Caulifla

Muy bien, si eso quieres lo hare ¡Pero contigo!-grito Ginyu sujetando a Caulifla de los hombros

¿Pero qué demonios?-dijo Caulifla sorprendida

¡Cambio…

¡No lo harás!-grito Zaiko corriendo hacia ellos con mucho esfuerzo

¡…de cuerpo!

 ** _Ginyu lanzó un rayo de su boca y este estaba por golpear a Caulifla pero Zaiko por suerte llego para empujar a la saiyajin lejos del peligro haciendo que el recibiera el rayo_**

¡NO!-grito Ginyu

 ** _Hubo un gran resplandor que encegueció a todos, cuando todos pudieron ver de nuevo, pudieorn ver que delante a un Zaiko que estaba sonriendo y un Ginyu que tenía una expresión de enfado y de dolor en su cara_**

Jeje recupere mi cuerpo-dijo Zaiko antes de caer al suelo inconsciente

Maldición, ese maldito se interpuso en el cambio-dijo Ginyu molesto

 ** _En eso Ginyu sintió como alguien toco su hombro derecho y volteo a ver quién era, y al voltear se llevo la sorpresa al ver a Caulifla que tenía una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y que estaba apuntando hacia él_**

Adiós-dijo Caulifla

¡No, espera!

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Caulifla elimino a Ginyu con una ráfaga de Ki, después de encargarse de Ginyu la saiyajin fue a ver a Zaiko, y mientras ella hacia eso, cierta pelinegra comenzaba a despertar_**

Mamá, ¿Estás bien?-dijo Shuri

Tuve una horrible pesadilla, soñé que Zaiko estaba en el cuerpo de un ser purpura muy pero muy horrible-dijo Akeno

Eso no fue una pesadilla, en verdad paso-dijo Gohan

¡¿Qué?!-grito Akeno preocupada

Pero descuida mamá Caulifla ya se encargo de todo-dijo Shuri

¿Enserio?-dijo Akeno

Sí, mi papá ya recupero su cuerpo, mira-dijo Gohan señalando a los dos saiyajins

 ** _Akeno volteo a mirar y se alarmo a ver a su esposo muy herido que estaba siendo levantado por Caulifla, ella rápidamente fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los dos saiyajins_**

¿Qué es lo que le paso? ¿Quien le hizo esto?-dijo Akeno

Etto…yo-dijo Caulifla

¿Tú?-dijo Akeno sorprendida

Sí, es algo difícil de explicar pero el lado bueno que Zaiko recupero su cuerpo-dijo Caulifla

¡¿Pero de qué sirve que haya recuperado su cuerpo sí casi esta muerto?!-grito Akeno

¡Oye, no me grites! ¡Deberías darme las gracias ya que por mí, Zaiko recupero su cuerpo!-grito Caulifla

Oigan, dejen de pelar, ahora lo importante es que curemos las heridas de Zaiko-dijo Nasu yendo hacia donde estaban-Tal vez podremos ir por unas semillas del ermitaño antes de que llegue Cold y Cooler

Imposible, faltan diez minutos para que ellos lleguen, la torre del maestro Karin hasta a una hora de aquí, incluso si vamos volando nos tardaríamos-dijo Krilin

Issei, ¿No puedes ir rápido a Kuo y trae a Asia para que lo cure?-dijo Rias

Me tardaría en ir por ella y en regresar-dijo Issei

Rayos, un momento lo tengo-dijo Akeno-Ophis, usa tus serpientes para curarlo

Imposible, sus heridas son muy graves, solo podrían curar el veinte por ciento de sus heridas-dijo Ophis

No tenemos más opciones, incluso yo tengo unas técnicas de curación pero no soy tan buena para sanarlo por completo-dijo Akeno

Lo tengo-dijo Kyabe-El consultorio de Mikado-san esta cera de aquí, ella lo curara por completo

Es cierto, había olvidado que Mikado-san tiene su consultorio cerca de aquí, gran idea Kyabe-dijo Nasu

Déjenoslo a nosotros, lo llevaremos con Mikado-san-dijo Kyabe

Se los encargamos chicos-dijo Akeno

Yo también iré, después de todo es mi culpa de que Zaiko este así-dijo Caulifla

Mamá ¿Podemos ir también?-dijo Shuri

Queremos ayudar a papá-dijo Gohan

Está bien vayan pero tengan cuidado-dijo Akeno

¿Tú no vienes Mayunia?-dijo Caulifla mirando a Trunks

No, yo me quedare ayudar a los demás-dijo Trunks

Yo también me quedare-dijo Nasu

Bien, regresaremos pronto-dijo Caulifla cargando a Zaiko en su espalda

 ** _Caulifla, Kyabe, Gohan y Shuri se fueron volando de ahí_**

¿Dónde queda el consultoría de esa tal Mikado?-dijo Caulifla

Está cerca de aquí, a una dos islas-dijo Kyabe

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _En una pequeña isla se encontraba una nave espacial, en dicha nave se encontraba Mikado sentada en una pequeña mesa bebiendo una taza de té hasta que…_**

 ***Tock* *Tock***

 ** _Mikado se levanto y fue a ver quién era, abrió la compuerta de la nave y pudo ver a Kyabe, Gohan, Shuri y a Caulifla que tenían a un Zaiko herido e inconsciente en su espalda_**

Mikado-san, necesitamos que ayude urgentemente a Zaiko-dijo Kyabe

Muy bien, pasen-dijo Mikado

 ** _Los cuatro saiyajins entraron a la nave y Mikado los llevo donde estaba la máquina de recuperación_**

¿Qué es esa máquina?-dijo Shuri

Está maquina ayudara que su padre se recupere-dijo Mikado

¿Esa máquina curara sus heridas?-dijo Gohan

Así es, solo dejen que la prepare y podremos meter a Zaiko-kun-dijo Mikado

 ** _Mikado se acerco a la máquina de recuperación pero en eso, de su bata se cayó un pequeño estuche, el estuche cayó al suelo y se abrió, del estuche salió una pequeña inyección, la inyección rodo hasta donde estaba Caulifla. En ese momento Zaiko recupero la consciencia y miro la inyección que estaba en el suelo_**

¡¿Inyecciones?!-grito Zaiko bajándose de la espalda de Caulifla

 ** _Zaiko intento correr pero Caulifla lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo derecho_**

¡¿Adonde crees que vas?! ¡Necesitas que te curen las heridas que tienes!-grito Caulifla jalando a Zaiko

¡No, no quiero! ¡Odio las inyecciones! ¡Suéltame Caulifla! ¡No necesito que me curen!-grito Zaiko tratando de escapar de Caulifla

¡Cállate de una vez! ¡No te vamos a inyectar, vamos a usar esa máquina!-grito Caulifla señalando la máquina de recuperación

¿Eh? ¿Enserio?-dijo Ziako dejando de gritar y huir

Sí, ahora cállate-dijo Caulifla

 _Uy, que miedoso es mi papá-pensaron Gohan y Shuri al mismo tiempo_

 ** _Dos minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko estaba dentro de la máquina de recuperación y tenía una máscara de oxigeno. En eso el tanque de la maquina se comenzó a llenar de agua hasta que se lleno por completo y a Zaiko sumergido_**

¿Cuánto tiempo tardara para que las heridas de Zaiko se recuperen?-dijo Caulifla

Aprixomo que se tardara una media hora-dijo Mikado

¿Qué? ¿Media hora?-dijo Caulifla

Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿No podemos acelerar el proceso de curación?-dijo Kyabe

Lo siento pero no se puede hacer eso, sus heridas son muy graves-dijo Mikado-¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa para que Zaiko-kun se recupere?

Es que Cold y Cooler vendrán a atacar a la tierra con su ejército es por eso que queremos que Zaiko-sam se recupere rápido-dijo Kyabe

Eso es algo terrible pero lamento decirles que no hay otra forma de acelerar el proceso de curación-dijo Mikado

Demonios, no tenemos de otra que distraer a Cold y a Cooler mientras que Zaiko-san se recupere-dijo Kyabe

Papá-dijeron Gohan y Shuri mirando a Zaiko fuera del tanque-Por favor recupérate rápido

Tranquilos-dijo Caulifla-Su padre se recuperara rápido, no tienen que preocuparse

 ** _Mientras en el espacio_**

 ** _En el espacio estaba una gran nave espacial que estaba cada vez más cerca de la tierra_**

 ** _Dentro de la nave_**

 ** _King Cold y Cooler estaban observando cómo se estaban acercando cada vez más a la tierra_**

Ya falta muy poco hijo, muy pronto estaremos en la tierra-dijo Cold

Así es padre muy pronto ese maldito que nos humillo ante el universo entero nos la pagara-dijo Cooler

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que eles haiga gustado el capitulo, hoy les vengo a dar los niveles de poder que tienen cada uno, así que comencemos:_**

Nasu: 40, 000, 000

Nasu (Ssj): 2, 000, 000, 000

Kyabe: 45, 000, 000

Kyabe (Ssj):2, 250, 000, 000

Caulifla: 50, 000, 000

Caulifla: 2, 500, 000, 000

Gohan: 20, 000, 000

Gohan (Ssj): 1, 000, 000, 000

Shuri: 17, 000, 000

Shuri (Ssj): 850, 000, 000

Trunks: 55, 000, 000

Trunks (Ssj): 2, 750, 000, 000 (Recuerden que los saiyajins mestizos son más fuertes que los de sangre pura)

Zaiko: 220, 000, 000

Zaiko (Ssj): 11, 000, 000, 000

Zaiko (SsjL): 22, 000, 000, 000-¿?

Zaiko (SsjL2): 44, 000, 000, 000-¿?

Zaiko (Débil por la golpiza de Caulifla): 15,000

Metal Cooler: 2, 000, 000, 000

King Cold 2 transformación: 930, 000, 000

King Cold 3 transformación: 1, 860, 000, 000

King Cold forma final 25%: 3, 720, 000, 000

King Clod forma final 50%: 26, 040, 000, 000

King Cold forma final 100%: 52, 638, 000, 000

 ** _Eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	49. Chapter 39

**_Capitulo 39_**

 ** _Caulifla, Kyabe, Gohan y Shuri se encontraban viendo a Zaiko que estaba dentro de la máquina de recuperación_**

Creo que debemos irnos, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás-dijo Kyabe-Falta poco para que Cold y Cooler lleguen

Tienes razón, debemos prepararnos-dijo Caulifla volteando a ver a Mikado-Te encargamos a Zaiko, distraeremos a Cold y a Cooler hasta que él se recupera

Descuiden, yo me encargo de él-dijo Mikado

 ** _Kyabe y Caulifla salieron de la nave y se elevaron en el cielo pero Gohan y Shuri seguían adentro de la nave_**

¡Gohan! ¡Shuri! ¡Dense prisa, no tenemos tiempo!-grito Caulifla

Adiós papá-dijo Gohan antes de salir de la nave

Recupérate pronto-dijo Shuri saliendo detrás de su hermano

 ** _Gohan y Shuri salieron de la nave y los cuatro saiyajins se fueron volando hacia donde estaban los demás_**

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban descansando y preparándose para la llegada de Cold y de Cooler. Pero de repente todos sintieorn tres presencias poderosas, todos se prepararon para pelear pero en ese momento Kin, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz llegaron al lugar. Los tres guerreros comenzaron a descender donde estaban todos_**

¿Llegamos tarde?-dijo Ten

Solo un poco, me da gusto que estén aquí-dijo Krilin

Perdón si tardamos, es que pasamos con el maestro Karin por unas semillas del ermitaño-dijo Ten mostrándoles una pequeña bolsa

Esos nos vendrá de mucha ayuda, aunque hubiera sido mejor que hubieran venido hace unos minutos-dijo Krilin

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Ten

Lo que pasa que Ziako en estos momentos está muy herido, como no teníamos un remedio para curarlo, Caulifla, Kyabe, Gohan y Shuri lo llevaron con Mikado-san para que sanara sus heridas-dijo Nasu

Ya veo-dijo Kin mirando a Trunks-Oye Nasu ¿Quién es este muchacho?

Oh, ese es Mayunia, es un saiyajin al igual que nosotros-dijo Nasu

¿Qué? ¿Un saiyajin?-dijo Kin sorprendido

Lo sé. Caulifla, Kyabe y yo nos sorprendimos también-dijo Nasu

Eso es imposible, al menos que tú seas un mestizo ya que no tienes el cabello negro como nosotros-dijo Kin

Bueno yo….

Oigan tengo una idea, aun tenemos tiempo, podemos ir con Mikado-san y darle una semilla del ermitaño a Zaiko-dijo Krilin

Es una gran idea, tal vez podamos llegar con Mikado-san antes de que Cold y Cooler-dijo Nasu

Bien, vayamos ahora-dijo Ten

 ** _Los demás asintieron y estaban por irse hasta que de la nada una gran sombra cubrió todo el lugar, todos miraron arriba y se sorprendieron a ver otra nave espacial pero esta era mucho más grande que la anterior, todos pudieron sentir dos grandes presencias que eran muy poderosas, las facciones se asustaron al sentir tal poder, jamás pensaron que había alguien con tanto poder_**

 ** _Con Caulifla y los demás_**

Caulifla-san-dijo Kyabe

Lo sé, ya llegaron-dijo Caulifla-¡Gohan! ¡Shuri! ¡Aceleren el paso!

¡Hai!-gritaron los dos saiyajins

 ** _Los cuatro aumentaron su velocidad para llegar pronto al campo de batalla_**

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

 ** _Zaiko aun estando dentro de la máquina de recuperación podía sentir dos presencias muy poderosas_**

 _Dos Kis muy grandes acaban de aparecer, de seguro deben ser Cooler y su padre-pensó Zaiko_

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _La compuerta de la nave se abrió y de ella salió un gran grupo de soldados y detrás de ellos salieron Cooler y Cold, todos se sorprendieron al ver a los dos demonios del frio, las facciones se asustaron al verlos ya que se parecían a Frost y tenían muy malos recuerdos de él. Nasu y Kin se sorprendieron a ver a Cooler con ese cuerpo hecho de metal, pudieron notar que sus poderes habían incrementado desde la última vez que lo vieron. Los dos demonios del frio descendieron al suelo y miraron a su alrededor_**

Así que esta es la tierra-dijo Cold mirando a todos los soldados de las facciones-Tal parece que las fuerzas Ginyu fueron derrotados, hay muchos insectos con vida

Oh vaya pero que sorpresa-dijo Cooler mirando a Akeno-Pero si es la esposa de Zaiko

¿Qué? ¿Esposa?-dijo Cold mirando a Akeno

 ** _Akeno al ver cómo era mirada por los dos demonios del frio se asusto y retrocedió_**

Dime ¿Dónde está tú esposo? No lo veo en ningún lado-dijo Cooler

Zaiko vendrá dentro de poco y cuando lo haga los derrotara-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, bueno mientras lo esperamos no estaría mal que viera el cadáver de su esposa y de sus amigos-dijo Cooler sonriendo y asustando a Akeno y a los demás

 ** _Cooler levanto su brazo derecho y este comenzó a brillar_**

¡Todos! ¡Salgan de aquí!-grito Kin

 ** _Todos rápidamente volaron lejos de la isla pero…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Cooler creó una gigantesca explosión que desintegro a la gran parte del ejercito de las facciones, muy pocos lograron salvarse, donde una vez estaba la isla ahora solo había un pequeño pedazo de tierra donde Cooler y su padre estaban parados_**

Acabo con la mayoría de nuestros soldados con un solo ataque-dijo Sirzechs

Son unos monstruos-dijo Azazel

 ** _En eso Caulifla, Kyabe, Gohan y Shuri llegaron al lugar y se sorprendieron al ver que la isla ya no estaba y que ahora había menos soldados_**

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo Kyabe

¡Gohan! ¡Shuri! ¡Váyanse de aquí, es muy peligroso!-grito Akeno a sus hijos

Pero mamá, queremos ayudar-dijo Gohan

Sí, podemos ser de ayuda-dijo Shuri

¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Váyanse ahora!-grito Akeno

Padre ¿Escuchaste eso?-dijo Cooler

Sí, al parecer esos niños son hijos del saiyajin que mato a Frost-dijo Cold mirando a Shuri y a Gohan

Qué te parece si matamos a uno para hacerlo sufrir, después de todo él mato a mi hermano, tú hijo-dijo Cooler

Tienes razón, sería justo que yo matara a uno de sus hijos ya que el mato a uno de los míos-dijo Cold

 ** _Cold señalo a Shuri con uno de sus dedos y de él salió un pequeño rayo de Ki que iba hacia ella a gran velocidad_**

¡Shuri!-grito Akeno preocupada

 ** _El rayo estaba por golpear ala pequeña saiyajin pero de repente el rayo fue desviado por Caulifla sorprendiendo a los dos demonios del frio_**

Shuri, concéntrate, si vas a pelear no puedes distraerte-dijo Caulifla

Lo siento-dijo Shuri

Ustedes dos-dijo Caulifla a los demonios del frio-Sera mejor que se vayan ahora, al menos que quieran que les pateemos el trasero

Que chica tan vulgar, no cabe duda que es una saiyajin-dijo Cooler-Padre ¿Doy la orden ahora?

Hazlo hijo, es tiempo de acabar con estos gusanos y con este planeta de una vez por todas-dijo Cold

¡Muy bien todos, es hora de atacar! ¡No quiero que dejen a ningún gusano con vida!-grito Cooler

 ** _Todos los soldados de los demonios del frio se lanzaron a atacar_**

¿Qué haremos? Solo tenemos menos de la mitad de nuestros ejércitos-dijo Sirzechs

Aun así, debemos pelear, debemos ganar tiempo hasta que Ziako llegue-dijo Azazel

No creó que duremos tanto-dijo Odín

 ** _De repente varios círculos mágicos aparecieron en el cielo e increíblemente de ellos comenzaron a salir dragones, eso dejo sorprendidos a todas las facciones, un dragón de escamas moradas y de grandes cuernos de color amarrillo se acerco a los líderes de las facciones y a los soldados de los demonios del frio_**

Tannin ¿Por qué nos ayudas?-dijo Sirzechs

Nosotros estamos en deuda con Zaiko por haber derrotado a Great Red, lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudar en esta guerra-dijo el dragón

Parece que más amigos de ese saiyajin acaban de llegar-dijo Cooler

Eso no importa, después de todo, todos ellos morirán ¡Ataquen!-grito Cold

 ** _Todos se lanzaron al ataque y se inicio otra gran batalla, los soldados de los demonios del frio eran más fuertes que los anteriores, estaban dándole una paliza al ejercito de las facciones pero no eran nada para los dragones, no importaba que tan fuerte los atacaran, no podían hacerle daño. Todos a excepción de Cold y Cooler estaban peleando. Los dos demonios del frio tan solo se quedaron viendo la pelea_**

Padre, me estoy aburriendo, iré a divertirme un poco-dijo Cooler comenzando a elevarse

De acuerdo, yo me quedare aquí viendo-dijo Cold

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla se encontraba peleando contra algunos soldados, la saiyajin los derrotaba con mucha facilidad, no era un reto para ella_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _De la nada apareció Cooler y le dio una fuerte patada que la hizo sangrar de su labio inferior, la saiyajin se limpio la sangre y miro a Cooler_**

Así que te animaste a pelear-dijo Caulifla

Solo quiero entrenar un poco antes de enfrentarme a Zaiko-dijo Cooler

Ya veo, ¿Quieres la revancha no? Escuche que Zaiko te pateo el trasero años atrás-dijo Caulifla haciendo enojar a Cooler

¡Cállate!-grito Cooler lanzándose contra Caulifla

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla le dio un puñetazo a Cooler con mucha fuerza pero no le hizo nada_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Rápidamente Cooler comenzó a golpear a Caulifla sin piedad, le daba golpe tras golpe hasta que Caulifla sujetos sus manos y…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo pero no le hizo daño a Cooler, al contrario si hizo daño a ella misma, ella se separo de Cooler y se agarro al frente_**

¡AAWW! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!-grito Caulifla

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Cooler le dio a Caulifla una fuerte patada que la mando al agua, Cooler creó una pequeña esfera de ki en uno de sus dedos y la arrojo al mar_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La pequeña esfera creó una gran explosión que salpico mucha agua_**

Creó que es todo, yo pensé que….

 **¡PAAMM!**

¡GHAAH!

 ** _Caulifla había aparecido delante de Cooler y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire, Cooler retrocedió y miro a Caulifla. El demonio del frio se sorprendió al ver a Caulifla transformada en súper saiyajin_**

¿Tú…Tú también te puedes transformar?-dijo Cooler recuperándose del golpe

Claro que puedo, soy una saiyajin después de todo-dijo Caulifla

Ya veo, pero no importa, desde la última vez que estuve en la tierra he aumentado mis poderes, no importa si eres una súper saiyajin, te matare-dijo Cooler

Eso quiero verlo-dijo Caulifla haciéndole señas con su mano para que la atacara

 ** _Al ver eso, Cooler se enfado y se lanzo a atacarla_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad creando ondas de choques, Caulifla llevaba una gran ventaja contra Cooler, era mucho más rápida que él, el demonio del frio tenía dificultades para esquivar sus golpes_**

 _Esto no puede estar pasando, se supones que aumente mis poderes desde la última vez, como es posible que esta maldita me supere-pensó Cooler mientras esquivaba los golpes de Caulifla_

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Cooler en la mandíbula para después agarrarlo de su cola, ella lo levanto y lo lanzo hacia el agua_**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Cooler cayó al agua pero de repente de esta comenzó a salir burbujas_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Del mar hubo una explosión que levanto mucha agua, Cooler salió del agua y se veía muy pero muy enojado_**

Me las pagaras, no dejare que una estúpida como tú me humille-dijo Cooler

¡Cooler!-grito Cold llamando la atención de Cooler-¡Ya déjate de estupideces y acaba de una vez con ella!

Lo hare padre, acabare con ella de inmediato-dijo Cooler

Oye te daré un última oportunidad, vete de aquí, no quiere seguir humillándote-dijo Caulifla- Llévate a tú padre contigo y jamás vuelvan

Eres una insolente, no creas mucho solo porque me diste unos cuantos golpes, ahora te demostrare mi poder ¡AAAHHH!-dijo Cooler aumentando su poder

 ** _Cooler incremento su poder y se lanzo contra Caulifla_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _La saiyajin lo recibió con un fuerte puñetazo a la cara_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

¡GHAA!

 ** _Seguido de un fuerte rodillazo al estomago que lo hizo escupir sangre_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Caulifla comenzó a darle golpes a gran velocidad, Cooler no podía defenderse, la saiyajin era muy rápida para él, Cooler intneto darle un puñetazo pero Caulifla le sujeto el brazo y…_**

 **¡SALSH!**

 ** _Lo jalo con tanta fuerza que se lo arranco, Cooler grito de dolor y la sangra comenzó a salir de su cuerpo_**

Oh, ¿Eso es sangre o es aceite?-dijo Caulifla sonriendo

¡Maldita!-grito Cooler

 ** _Cooler intento golpearla pero Caulifla lo esquivo con mucha facilidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte patada para después volverlo a agarrar de su cola, Caulifla lanzo a Cooler hacia el mar pero cuando estaba a punto de caer al agua se detuvo a tiempo_**

Esto me las pagaras ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?-dijo Cooler a ver que Caulifla ya no estaba

 ** _Para su sorpresa ella apareció delante de él con una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha que apuntaba hacia él_**

Adiós-dijo Caulifla

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Caulifla lanzo una gran ráfaga de Ki que creó una gran explosión y que salpico mucha agua, no había ningún rastro de Cooler, solo había un gran hoyo en el mar donde todo el agua se comenzó a ir_**

 ** _Todos los soldados de los demonios del frio al ver esto se sorprendieron_**

¡Derroto a Cooler-sama!-grito un soldado

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-grito otro

¡Se suponía que él era la segunda persona más fuerte del universo!-grito otro

 ** _De repente todo comenzó a temblar, todo se estaba sacudiendo_**

¡Tú!

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Cold y este estaba expulsando un Ki que sacudía por completo el planeta, poco a poco su cuerpo iba cambiando, la parte posterior de su cabeza de comenzaba a alargar verticalmente y de ella comenzaba a salirle cuatro pequeños cuernos_**

¡Tú mataste a mi hijo! ¡Te atreviste a matarlo!-grito Cold

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

 ** _En la isla donde estaba el consultorio de Mikado, todo se sacudía con fuerza, dentro del consultorio se podía ver a Mikado tratando de no perder el equilibrio_**

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué la tierra esta temblando así?-dijo Mikado

 _Este Ki, es muy grande y cada vez se está incrementando, el Ki de Cooler ha desaparecido así que este Ki debe ser de su padre-pensó Zaiko_

 ** _En la pelea_**

 ** _Cold seguía incrementando su poder, él ahora tenía la apariencia de Frost en su segunda transformación pero de nuevo su cuerpo volvía a cambiar_**

 _Jamás pensé que tendría que usar mi última transformación al principio de una pelea con unos gusanos como estos pero parece que no tengo opción-pensó Cold mientras seguía aumentando su poder_

 ** _La cabeza de Cold regreso a la normalidad y sus cuernos desaparecieron_**

Qué poder-dijo Kyabe sorprendido

Parece que no tiene fin, sigue aumentando cada segundo-dijo Nasu sorprendido

¡AAAHHHH!

 ** _Hubo una gran nube de polvo que encegueció a todos, cuando el polvo se disperso se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, delante de ellos estaba un Cold que se parecía a Frost en su forma final, solo que su cuerpo era blanco y su estatura era igual a cuando estaba en su segunda transformación. Todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos por el gran poder que ahora tenía Cold. El demonio miro a Caulifla y la señalo_**

A ti te matare primero por haber matado a mi hijo-dijo Cold

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado, quiero decirles que he pensando en hacer un especial de preguntas sobre mis historias, les daré mi correo donde me podrán mandar sus preguntas sobre cualquiera de mis historias y mis personajes_**

 ** _Darkgodbz(aquí va el arroba) Hotmail. com_**

 ** _Podrán enviarme sus preguntas hasta el 1 de septiembre y después cerrare la sección de preguntas para responderlas, son libres de dejar cualquier tipo de pregunta y una cosa más, he decidido hacer equipo con un nuevo escritor llamado "DarkLobo" hare algunos trabajos con él y me gustaría que lean su Fic "El dragón Gremroy" para mi esta interesante, les recomiendo que lo lean y comenten, eso seria todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	50. Chapter 40

**_Capitulo 40_**

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

 _¿Este es el Ki de Cold? Es muy grande, él Ki de Frost y de Cooler es muy pequeño a su lado-pensó Zaiko-Aguanten chicos, aguanten un poco más, casi estoy curado_

 ** _En el campo de batalla_**

 ** _Todos estaba sorprendidos al sentir el Ki de Cold, no tenía comparación era muy grande, a su lado ellos no eran más que unos insectos que él aplastaría con un solo dedo. Cold levanto su mirada y vio a Caulifla_**

A ti te matare primero por haber matado a mi hijo-dijo Cold desapareciendo de la vista de todos

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Cold apareció delante de Caulifla y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la saiyajin en el estomago sacándole el aire, Cold sujeto a Caulifla por el cuello y la levanto_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Cold comenzó a golpear a Caulifla varias veces en el estomago haciéndola vomitar mucha sangre, Gohan y Shuri al ver eso se enojaron mucho y fueron al rescate de la saiyajin_**

¡Mamá Caulifla!-gritaron los dos pequeños saiyajin yendo a atacar a Cold

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Cold les dio a los dos saiyajins un fuerte golpe con su cola, el golpe fue tan fuerte que puso los ojos en blanco a los dos pequeños saiyajins, los dos estaban por caer al agua pero Akeno los atrapo a tiempo_**

Gohan, Shuri, despierten-dijo Akeno

¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?-dijo Gohan aturdido

¿Dónde está mamá Caulifla?-dijo Shuri

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los tres miraron arriba y pudieron ver como Cold caía hacia el agua. El demonio del frio cayó al agua y pudieron ver a Trunks junto con Caulifla, el saiyajin mestizo había ayudado a Caulifla dándole una patada Cold haciendo que la soltara_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Trunks

Sí, gracias-dijo Caulifla

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Cold salió del agua salpicando mucha agua, el demonio del frio estaba muy molesto por el golpe que Trunks le había dado_**

¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?-dijo Cold molesto creando una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha-¡Toma esto!

 ** _Cold lanzo la esfera de Ki hacia Trunks, el peli azul desvió la esfera de Ki con su mano pero Cold apareció delante de él para darle una fuerte patada que lo envió al cielo, Caulifla iba a golpear al demonio del frio pero este desapareció antes que lo golpearla_**

 ** _Cold apareció hacia donde había mandado a Trunks para darle otra patada pero Trunks reacciono a tiempo para esquivarla, el se alejo de Cold y junto sus manos en su cabeza y se comenzó a formar una esfera de Ki_**

 **¡Masenko!**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Trunks le lanzo un gran rayo de Ki a Cold ocasionando una explosión y una nueve de humo, del humo salió Cold y tomo a Trunks de la cabeza para después lanzarlo al agua_**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Trunks cayó al agua salpicando agua, Cold creó una esfera de Ki y estaba por lanzarla donde había mandado a Trunks pero antes que lo hiciera, Nasu y Kin se lanzaron a atacar al demonio del frio_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos saiyajins le lanzaban golpes al demonio del frio a gran velocidad pero este los esquivaba con mucha facilidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Nasu le dio a Cold una fuerte patada en el cuello pero este ni siquiera lo sintió, Cold tomo la pierna de Nasu y…._**

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHH!-Grito Nasu de dolor al sentir como Cold le rompió la pierna

 ** _Después de romperle la pierna a Nasu, Cold lo lanzo al agua_**

¡Nasu! ¡Eres un maldito!-grito Kin lanzándose hacia Cold

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kin le dio a Cold una patada y unos puñetazos pero este ni siquiera los sintió, Cold levanto su mano derecha a la altura de la cara de Kin_**

Desaparece-dijo Cold

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Cold le lanzo a Kin un potente rayo de Ki que casi destrozo su ropa por completo y le ocasiono leves heridas, Kin cayó al agua y el demonio del frío creó una gran esfera de Ki para después lanzarla hacia al agua_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _La gran esfera ocasiono un inmensa explosión que salpico mucha agua y donde se suponía que había agua ahora había un gran agujero. Las facciones al ver eso se quedaron en shock, el poder de Cold era inmenso, los demás estaban comenzado a dudar si dudarían lo suficiente hasta que Zaiko llegue. Cold volteo a ver a los demás y los señalo_**

Ustedes son los siguientes-dijo Cold

 ** _En el dedo de Cold se comenzó a formar una pequeñísima esfera de Ki y…_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Todos miraron a su alrededor y podían ver como varios guerreros comenzaban a caer al agua con sus pechos agujerados, todos al ver eso comenzaron a huir pero…_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _No importaban si huían o no, los rayos d Ki de Cold los alcanzaban y los asesinaba instantáneamente_**

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

 _Los kis de los guerreros de las facciones están desapareciendo rápidamente ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-pensó Zaiko_

 ** _De regreso al campo de batalla_**

 ** _Cold siguió matando a los guerreros hasta que se aburrió de hacerlo, los únicos que habían sobrevivido eran los líderes de las facciones, algunos dragones, Akeno junto con las chicas, Caulifla, Gohan, Shuri, Kyabe, Baraquiel y los guerreros Z. Cold voló hacia ellos y miro a los hijos de Zaiko_**

Es hora de que cobrar venganza, ese saiyajin mato a mi hijo, ahora yo hare lo mismo-dijo Cold

 ** _Cold apunto hacia Gohan y Shuri, Akeno al ver eso se puso delante de ellos para defenderlo_**

Mamá-dijeron los dos

Si quieres hacerles daño, tendrás que matarme primero-dijo Akeno

Bien, así matare todo lo que ama ese saiyajin de un solo tiro-dijo Cold

 ** _Cold creó una esfera de ki y estaba por lanzarla pero…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Del agua salió Trunks con las ropas rasgadas y le dio una fuerte patada a Cold que lo envió al cielo, Cold se recupero del golpe y miro a Trunks molesto_**

¿Aun sigues vivo?-dijo Cold

 ** _Cold estaba por lanzarse contra el saiyajin pero escucho algo proviniendo del agua, mira abajo pudo ver como Nasu salía del agua con un Kin inconsciente y muy herido_**

 _¿Cómo es posible que aun sigan con vida?-pensó Cold_

¡Ten, dame dos semillas!-grito Nasu

De acuerdo-dijo Ten sacando dos semillas del ermitaño de la bolsa

 _¿Qué es eso?-pensó Cold mirando las semillas que saco Ten_

¡Atrapalas!-grito Ten lanzando las semillas hacia Nasu

 ** _Nasu atrapo las semillas y se comió una recuperándose de sus heridas y de piernas rota, le dio la otra a Kin y este se la comió, sus heridas desaparecieron y recupero la consciencia. Eso sorprendió mucho al demonio del frío_**

Mayunia, tú también deberías comer una, toma-dijo Ten dándole una semilla a Trunks

Gracias-dijo Trunks antes de comerse las semillas

 ** _Al comerse las semillas las heridas de Trunks se sanaron_**

 _Así que pueden curar sus heridas con esas semillas, son una molestia-pensó Cold_

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Cold sin pensarlo dos bese le disparo un rayo de Ki a la bolsa de las semillas quemándola por completo sin dejar una semilla intacta_**

Oh no las semillas-dijo Krilin preocupado

Ahora ya no tendremos con que sanarnos-dijo Yamcha

Ya no tienen más de esas semillas, muy bien es hora de terminar con ustedes de una vez por todas-dijo Cold elevándose cada vez más al cielo

 ** _Cold se detuvo y extendió su brazo derecho al aire y en ella se comenzó a formar una gigantesca esfera de Ki que cada vez se hacía más y más grande_**

No tienen a donde ir, cuando esta esfera toque tierra, todo este planeta y sus habitantes serán destruido s-dijo Cold

Valí ¿Puedes restar su ataque?-dijo Issei

Tal vez pueda, después del entrenamiento con Zaiko he aumentado mi poder-dijo Valí-pero no creó desaparecer toda esa energía

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving][Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving]**

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving]**

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving]**

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving]**

 ** _De repente la gran esfera de Cold se comenzó a hacer cada vez más pequeña_**

¿Qué demonios está pasando?-dijo Cold confundido

 ** _Cold miro a Valí y pudo ver como las gemas de su armadura estaban brillando y vio como su esfera de Ki se hacía más y más pequeña_**

 _Ya veo, ese humano tiene la habilidad de restar el poder de sus adversarios-pensó Cold_

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _La esfera dejo de reducirse y todos miraron a Valí y se aterraron a ver como este tenía un agujero en el pecho de su armadura, la armadura de Valí desapareció dejando ver el agujero que tenía en el pecho, Valí escupió mucha sangre antes de caer al suelo_**

¡Valí!-gritaron todos

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

 _De pronto el Ki de Valí comenzó a descender ¿Qué estará pasando? Aguante chicos, solo un poco más, ya casi estoy curado-pensó Zaiko_

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**

Valí, vamos Valí reacciona-dijo Isse mientras sacudía a Valí

Todos ustedes acabaran al igual que su amigo-dijo Cold-Todos se convertirán en polvo del universo

¡Todos, agarren a Valí y huyan de aquí! ¡Nosotros cinco nos encargaremos de él!-grito Caulifla

Pero….

¡Háganlo rápido!-grito Caulifla

 ** _Sin perder tiempo Issei cargo a Valí y junto con todos se fueron de ahí dejando a Caulifla, Trunks, Nasu, Kin y Kyabe contra Cold_**

¡No importa si huyen, todos morirán junto con este planeta!-grito Cold lanzando la esfera de Ki

¡No permitiremos que destruyas este planeta!-grito Caulifla juntando sus manos y creando una esfera azul

¡No permitiremos que hagas lo que te plazca!-grito Kyabe juntando sus manos y creando una esfera de color morado

¡Nosotros protegeremos a la Tierra con nuestras vidas si es necesario!-gritaron Nasu y Kin juntando sus manos creando una esfera de color morado como el de Kyabe

¡Te mostraremos de lo que son capaces los saiyajins!-grito Trunks juntando sus manos en su frente y creando una esfera de Ki

 **¡KAME-HAME-HAAAAH!**

 **¡GALICK HO!**

 **¡MASENKO!**

 ** _Caulifla lanzo un potente Kamehameha, Trunks un poderoso Masenko y Kyabe y los chicos tres poderosos Galick Ho, Los tres ataques chocaron contra la gran esfera de Ki de Cold ocasionando una gran onda de choques que hizo temblar todo el planeta. Pero a pesar de todo, la esfera de Ki de Cold estaba haciendo retroceder a los saiyajins_**

¡No importa cuántos saiyajins se junten, no me podrán ganar! ¡Ustedes ya perdieron!-grito Cold

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Todos podían ver el tremendo choque de poderes, todos estaban en la isla desierta mirando tal choque de poder, Ophis se encontraba atendiendo la herida de Valí_**

El ataque de Cold es más fuerte que de los chicos, dudo mucho que logren ganar-dijo Sirzechs

Shuri, vamos a ayudarlos-dijo Gohan

Sí-dijo Shuri

¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado!-grito Akeno agarrando a sus hijos de sus manos

Pero mamá, debemos ir a ayudarlos-dijo Gohan

No, es muy peligroso y no quiero que nada malo les pase-dijo Akeno

Pero…

Debemos confiar en los chicos, ellos podrán contra Cold, después de todo son saiyajins, ellos no se darán por vencido tan fácilmente-dijo Akeno

 ** _En la pelea_**

 ** _Los saiyajins estaban siendo arrastrados por la gran esfera de Ki_**

¡No creó aguantar por más tiempo!-grito Nasu

¡Resiste, debemos detenerlos hasta que Zaiko llegue!-grito Caulifla

¡Esos esfuerzos son inútiles, todos ustedes desaparecerán junto con este patético planeta!-grito Cold

¡No nos daremos por vencido! ¡Todos, liberen todo el poder que tengan!-grito Caulifla

¡Hai!-gritaron los cuatro

¡HAAAAAHHHH!-Los saiyajins comenzaron a aumetar su Ki y el poder de sus ataques

 ** _Para sorpresa de Cold, los ataques de los saiyajsn comenzaron a retroceder su esfera de Ki_**

¡Imposible!-grito Cold

¡No subestimes el poder de los saiyajins!-gritaron los saiyajins

 ** _Los saiyajins incrementaron más sus ataques haciendo que la esfera de Ki chocara contra Cold_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de Ki creó una gigantesca explosión y una gran nube de humo, los cinco saiyajins estaban muy cansados, los cinco perdieron el estado de súper saiyajins_**

Lo hicimos, evitamos que la Tierra fuera destruida-dijo Caulifla

¡Malditos!

 ** _Todos miraron arriba y como el humo se dispersaba, cuando el humo se fue por completo pudieron ver a un Cold sumamente furioso, Cold tenía quemaduras en la palma de su mano derecha, dándoles a entender que detuvo la esfera de Ki con su mano_**

¡Todos ustedes ya me tienen arto!-grito Cold

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los saiyajins se sorprendieron al ver como Cold de la nada había aparecido enfrente de Nasu para darle una fuerte patada en el cuello, los ojos de Nasu se pusieron en blanco y este cayo al agua_**

¡Nasu!-gritaron los cuatro

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Ahora Cold ataco a Kin dándole un fuerte rodillazo al estomago que le hizo vomitar mucha sangre, luego lo sujeto de la cabeza y puso su mano derecha en su cara_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Cold le lanzo una gran ráfaga de Ki que le ocasiono heridas sumamente graves al saiyajin, soltó a Kin y este cayó al agua_**

¡Maldito!-grito Trunks lanzándose contra Cold

 ** _Cold vio eso y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe a Trunks en el cuello con su cola, al recibir ese golpe los ojos de Trunks se pusieron en blanco y cayó al agua_**

¡Trunks!-grito Caulifla aterrada

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Rápidamente Cold apareció delante de la saiyajin y le dio una fuerte patada a Caulifla que la mando a volar, el demonio del frio voló a gran velocidad donde la había mandado_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Los chicos habrán logrado vencer a Cold?-dijo Rias

No lo sé pero por suerte detuvieron ese ataque –dijo Sirzechs

 **¡BAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _De la anda algo cayó en la isla, todos se acercaron a ver que era y se sorprendieron a ver que era Caulifla_**

 **¡BAAAMMMM!**

 ** _De inmediato llego Cold aplastando a Caulifla, todos se asustaron al ver al demonio del frio, Cold enredo su cola en el cuello de Caulifla y la levanto_**

A ti te matare de la forma más cruel-dijo Cold-Voy a sacarte el corazón

 ** _Los demás no sabían qué hacer, querían ayudar a Caulifla pero si lo hacían era más que obvio que serian asesinados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cold alzo su mano derecha y estaba por atravesar el pecho de Caulifla pero de la nada sintió como alguien le sujeto la mano, todos los demás se sorprendieron al ver quién era, era más ni nadie menos que…_**

Zaiko-dijo Caulifla débil

 ** _Zaiko había aparecido detrás de Cold y le sujeto la mano, el demonio del frio soltó a la saiyajin y miro a Zaiko_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Cold

Yo soy Son Zaiko, soy el saiyajin que mato a tú hijo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _FIN_**


	51. Chapter 41

**_Capitulo 41_**

¿Qué tú eres el saiyajin que mato a Frost?-dijo Cold con enfado en su voz

Así es, yo soy el saiyajin que asesino a tu hijo y no solo eso, también soy el saiyajin que expulso la verdad sobre Frost-dijo Zaiko

Así que tu eres el maldito que junto a Deviluke deshizo todo lo que habías logrado-dijo Cold enfadado mientras aumentaba su Ki

 ** _El demonio del frio aumentaba su Ki haciendo que el suelo temblara, los demás estaban asustados al ver como Cold seguía aumentando más su poder mientras que Zaiko estaba mirando a Cold con una cara seria_**

Voy a matarte a ti primero, destruir este insignificante planeta y luego iré a asesinar a Deviluke-dijo Cold

 ** _Cold de repente apareció enfrente de Zaiko y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Seguido de una patada que lo envió a volar, el demonio del frío rápidamente voló hacia donde lo había enviado para golpearlo de nuevo pero cuando lo iba hacer, Zaiko sujeto su puño con us mano derecha y en un segundo, se transformo en súper saiyajin legendario sorprendiendo al demonio del frio_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un tremendo rodillazo a Cold en el estomago haciendo escupir sangre, lo sujeto de la cabeza y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo seguido de una patada que lo mando lejos, Zaiko se tele transporto hacia donde lo mando y…_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio otra poderosa patada, para después volverse a tele transportar hacia lo mando_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Así estuvo por un rato, mandaba a volar al demonio del frio y luego se tele transportaba para golpearlo, Zaiko se detuvo cuando sujeto a Cold de su cola y lo lanzo hacia una isla desierta, el saiyajin junto sus manos y creó una esfera de ki de color azul_**

 **¡HAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko lanzo un potente Hamehameha a la isla destruyéndola por completa creando una gran explosión y nube de humo, pero del humo salió rápidamente un Cold molesto_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Cold le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Zaiko pero este se protegió con sus brazos, el golpe creó una onda de choques que sacudió la tierra_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Cold seguía lanzándole fuertes puñetazos a Zaiko pero este tan solo se cubría con sus brazos, Zaiko siguió cubirendose con sus brazos hasta que sujeto los puños de Cold_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos se dieron un cabezazo al mismo tiempo que resonó por todo el lugar_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos se dieron otros tres cabezazos más hasta que Cold sujeto a Zaiko y lo cargo, el demonio del frio voló a una gran altura para después descender a gran velocidad contra una pequeña isla_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Cold azoto a Zaiko contra el suelo creando un gran cráter, el saiyajin escupió sangre por tal impacto, Cold volvió a sujetar y lo cargo para después azotarlo contra una montaña_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _La montaña se vino abajo sepultando al saiyajin en los escombros_**

¿Ese es el poder del saiyajin que mato a Frost y venció a Cooler? No es la gran cosa-dijo Cold con arrogancia

 ** _En eso los escombros comenzaron a moverse y….._**

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Salieorn volando por una gran explosión, al irse los escombros Cold pudo ver a Zaiko sonriendo con un aura flameante de color verde que recorría su cuerpo_**

No lo haces nada mal Cold, no hay duda que tu poder a comparación con los de tus hijos, es muy superior-dijo Zaiko

Esos es muy halagador, dime algo ¿Esa transformación es la del supuesto saiyajin legendario?-dijo Cold

Así que sabes de la transformación, así es, este es el súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Zaiko

Ya veo, así que lo que dijo Cooler era verdad-dijo Cold-Bueno, déjame felicitarte saiyajin, tú seras el primero en ver el cien por ciento de mi poder

Así que harás lo mismo que Frost, ok, hazlo, usa todo tu poder-dijo Zaiko

Ya lo veras, con mi cien por ciento te venceré rápidamente-dijo Cold

 ** _Cold rápidamente comenzó a aumentar su Ki a gran velocidad y su cuerpo se comenzó a ser más musculoso, todo el planeta comenzaba a temblar debido como Cold aumentaba su Ki_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Ophis había curado a Valí y ahora estaba atendiendo a Caulifla, la dragona uso sus serpientes para curarla y cuando la sano por completo la saiyajin se puso de pie_**

¿Dónde está Zaiko?-dijo Caulifla

Descuida, él se está enfrentando contra Cold en este momento-dijo Ophis

Debemos ir a ayudar a los demás, Cold los hirió gravemente y se encuentran en el mar, si no los ayudemos pueden morir-dijo Caulifla

De acuerdo, vamos a ayudarlos-dijo Ophis

 ** _Estaban por ir a salvar a los demás saiyajin pero de repente sintieron como todo comenzó a temblar, apenas si podían mantenerse de pie debido al temblor, pero no era todo, podían sentir el gran Ki de Cold que seguía aumentando cada segundo_**

¿Este es el Ki de Cold? Es monstruoso-dijo Akeno

Su ki esta a la par con el de Zaiko-dijo Ophis

No, creó que es más grande que el ki de Zaiko-dijo Caulifla

 ** _De regreso en la pelea_**

Ochenta uno, ochenta dos, ochenta y tres-dijo Cold mientras seguía aumentando su ki

 ** _El demonio del frio seguía aumentando su ki mientras que Zaiko tan solo se le quedaba mirando_**

 _No cabe duda que es muy superior a Frost y a Cooler-pensó Zaiko mientras miraba Cold_

Ochenta y nueve, noventa, noventa y uno, noventa y dos-dijo Cold aumentando más su ki

 _Su ki ya supero el mío, no cabe duda que es monstruo-pensó Zaiko_

Noventa y seis, noventa y siete, noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve, ¡Cien!-grito Cold

 ** _Cold soltó una gran onda de Ki y un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció enfrente de Zaiko_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Cold le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando al aire, Zaiko se recupero de la patada y vio como Cold volaba hacia él a gran velocidad, Zaiko le lanzo una esfera de Ki pero antes que la esfera tocara a Cold, este desapareció_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Cold apareció detrás de Zaiko y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo envía al mar, Zaiko estaba por caer al agua pero se recupero a tiempo pero para su sorpresa, Cold apareció delante de él_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El demonio le comenzó a dar una lluvia de golpes al saiyajin en el estomago, Cold dejo de golpear a Zaiko y creó una esfera de Ki y la puso en el estomago de Zaiko, Cold lanzo la esfera de Ki y Zaiko salió volando_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Se vio una gran explosión en el cielo y una nube de humo, Cold al ver eso sonrió pero para su sorpresa, Zaiko apareció delante de él, le lanzo un puñetazo pero Cold lo esquivo con mucha facilidad y levanto su cola_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Cold le dio un fuerte golpe a Zaiko en la cara con su cola para después darle una fuerte patada que lo envió al agua, Cold creó esferas de Ki en sus manso y comenzó a lanzarlas a gran velocidad, cada esfera ocasionaba una gran explosión, Cold siguió lanzando las esferas de ki hasta que se detuvo solo para crear una esfera de ki grande para después lanzarla_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de ki creó un gran explosión que salpico muchísima agua, en el mar s podía ver un enorme agujero donde se comenzaba a drenar el agua_**

¿Eso era todo lo que tenías? Vamos, no me diga que ese es el poder del saiyajin legendario-dijo Cold

 ** _En eso se pudo ver un brillo verdoso saliendo del agujero_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Del agujero salió un gran resplandor verde que encegueció al demonio del frio, cuando el resplandor se fu y el demonio pudo volver a ver, pudo ver que Zaiko parecía algo diferente, Zaiko ahora tenía el cabello más erizado y tenía su típica aura flameante pero esta vez también emanaba un aura eléctrica_**

Te felicito Cold, ni siquiera tus hijos me obligaron a llegar a este límite-dijo Zaiko-Te presento el súper saiyajin legendario fase dos

¿Fase dos? No me hagas reír, yo no veo nada diferente a la otra transformación-dijo Cold

Sí te acercas te mostrare la gran diferencia que hay-dijo Zaiko sonriendo mientras le hacia señas para que lo atacara

Parase que aun has entendido quien soy yo-dijo Cold lanzándose contra Zaiko

 ** _Cold le iba a dar un puñetazo pero Zaiko lo esquivo con mucha facilidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un puñetazo a Cold en la cara que lo hizo retroceder, Cold se molesto por eso y se volvió a lanzar a atacarlo, pero Zaiko lo volvió a esquivar con facilidad para darle otro puñetazo, Cold sintió como algo se escurrió de su nariz, puso su mano en su nariz y pudo ver como estaba sangrando y eso lo enfureció_**

¡Esto no se quedara así!-grito Cold volviéndose a lanzar contra el saiyajin

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko y Cold comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidas, los dos estaban creando grandes ondas de choques que sacudían el planeta entero y destruía la islas y parte de las ciudades que se encontraban en el lugar_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Todos trataban de mantenerse de pie pero les resultaba difícil, la mayoría se había quedado en la isla mientras Caulifla, Akeno, Ophis, Gohan y Shuri fueron a buscar a los cuatros saiyajins restantes_**

El ki de Zaiko aumento de golpe, ¿Qué habrá hecho?-dijo Reynalle

De seguro que debe una nueva técnica-dijo Kalawarner

 ** _Con Caulifla_**

 ** _La saiyajin saco a Trunks del mar y lo llevo a una pequeña isla donde estaban Akeno, Shuri, Gohan y Ophis atendiendo a Kyabe, Kin y Nasu. La dragona se encontraba curando a los saiyajins mientras que Caulifla puso a Trunks en el suelo_**

Se ve que la pelea ha subido de nivel-dijo Ophis

El ki de Zaiko aumento brutalmente y sigue aumentando, pero no es suficiente, el ki de Cold sigue siendo mayor-dijo Cold

Mamá-dijo Shuri-Papá ¿Perderá?

Tranquila hija, tu padre es el más fuerte del mundo y no se dejara vencer-dijo Akeno

Además, no creó que Cold soporte más con ese poder-dijo Caulifla

¿A qué te refiere mamá Caulifla?-dijo Gohan

Solo sientan el ki de Cold, es fuerte pero….

Esta disminuyendo-dijo Shuri

Así es, esta pelea la tiene Zaiko ganada-dijo Caulifla

 ** _En la pelea_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Cold envió a Zaiko contra una montaña de una isla, el saiyajin creó un cráter en la montaña y el demonio del frio se fue a atacarlo y estaba por darle un puñetazo pero Zaiko sujeto el puño con su mano derecha y miro a Cold_**

Estas cometiendo el mismo error que Frost-dijo Zaiko

¿El mismo error?-dijo Cold confundido

Al usar tu cien por ciento-dijo Zaiko dándole a Cold un puñetazo en el estomago sacándole el aire-Tú ki disminuye cada segundo-dijo dándole otro puñetazo

 ** _Zaiko sujeto a Cold de la cara y rápidamente comenzó a descender hacia el suelo_**

No negare que ustedes poseen un poder increíble, pero de qué sirve todo ese poder si no lo saben usar correctamente-dijo Zaiko lanzado a Cold al suelo

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Cold cayó al suelo agrietándolo, estaba por pararse pero…._**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko lo aplasto hundiéndolo en el suelo y comenzó a golpearlos múltiples veces sin parar_**

Pero ese es apenas uno de sus errores-dijo Ziako mientras seguía golpeando a Cold-Porque su mayor error fue….¡Subestimarme!

 **¡PAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Ziako le dio un tremendo golpe a Cold que soltó un gran resplandor verde que todos pudieron ver, el golpe creó un gigantesco cráter en el que Cold estaba tirado, Cold levanto la vista y miro a Zaiko_**

¿Quién o que eres tú?-dijo Cold

 ** _Zaiko tomo a Cold por la cabeza y lo levanto_**

Pensé que ya lo sabías-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder_**

Yo soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra y soy el saiyajin que solo nace cada mil años ¡Yo soy Son Zaiko, el súper saiyajin legendario!-grito Ziako expulsando su poder asustando a Cold

 ** _Con los saiyajins_**

 ** _Ophis termino de curar a los cuatro saiyajins y todos estaban atentos a la pelea_**

Ese resplandor ¿Fue Zaiko?-dijo Akeno

Creó que sí-dijo Ophis

Él ki de Cold está disminuyendo rápidamente mientras que el de Zaiko-san sigue aumentando-dijo Kyabe

Sí, además se ve que uso la transformación del súper saiyajin dos-dijo Kin

¿Súper saiyajin dos?-dijo Caulifla

¿Zaiko no te lo conto? Él desde hace siete años supero los poderes del súper saiyajin, consiguió una nueva transformación que nombro súper saiyajin dos-dijo Nasu

Así que tenía transformación más fuerte y me lo oculto, la pagara muy caro-dijo Caulifla

 ** _De regreso a la pelea_**

 ** _Zaiko seguía expulsando su ki y Cold aun estaba asustado, jamás había conocido a alguien tan fuerte, por primera vez estaba asustado de su oponente, Zaiko comenzó a caminar hacia Cold y este retrocedía con miedo pero tropezó cayendo al suelo, Zaiko se puso delante de él y creó una esfera de Ki u apunto hacia el demonio del frio_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Cold se quedo sorprendido al ver como Zaiko no lo mato, en su lugar disparo la esfera de a unas rocas que estaban detrás de él_**

Alguien como tú no merece morir, vive con ese miedo que ahora tienes para siempre-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Cold al escuchar eso se enfureció, no podía creer que Zaiko le estaba perdonando la vida, eso era muy humillante para él, sin que Zaiko se diera cuenta, en la parte superior de su puño derecho comenzó a salir un líquido morado_**

Te daré la misma oportunidad que le di a tus hijos y espero que no seas tan estúpido como ellos, vete de este planeta y jamás regreses y si me entero que vuelves a cometer cualquier atrocidad iré por ti-dijo Zaiko

Muy bien, me iré-dijo Cold levantándose-Pero antes

 ** _Con un movimiento rápido, Cold salpico en los ojos de Zaiko algo del líquido morado que salía de la parte superior de su puño_**

¡Mis ojos!-grito Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko podía sentir como le quemaba los ojos, intento abrir los ojos pero no podía hacerlo_**

¡No puedo ver!-grito Zaiko

Jeje, Cooler me dijo que eras inmune a nuestro veneno pero de seguro no sabías que podemos transformar nuestro veneno a un poderoso asido-dijo Cold sonriendo maliciosamente

¡Eres un maldito cobarde!-grito Zaiko

Todo se vale en la guerra, ahora acabare contigo de una vez-dijo Cold sonriendo lanzándose a atacar a Zaiko

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _La sonrisa de Cold desapareció y vomito mucha sangre, miro a su estomago y vio como el brazo de Zaiko lo había atravesado, Zaiko saco su brazo de su estomago y Cold cayó al suelo_**

¡GHAAH! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Cold escupiendo sangre

No importa que haya perdido la vista todo el tiempo puedo sentir tu presencia cobarde-dijo Zaiko-¡Golpe del dragón!

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Cold y de repente hubo una gran explosión de fuego y en el cielo apareció un dragón dorado parecido a Shen Long, todos pudieron a ver al gran dragón y se sorprendieron al verlo. El dragón voló a una gran altura y luego descendió a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Zaiko_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Hubo una gigantesca explosión que creó una gran nube de humo, todos volaron hacia donde fue la explosión y pudieron ver como el humo desaparecía, cuando el humo se fue por completo pudieron ver a Zaiko de pie y ningún rastro de Cold, todos fueron a felicitar al saiyajin pero pudieron ver cómo estaban sus ojos_**

Zaiko ¿Qué te paso en los ojos?-dijo Akeno preocupada

El cobarde de Cold me lanzo acido en los ojos, no puedo ver-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué? Esto es grave, debemos llevarte con Mikado de inmediato-dijo Rias

Tranquilas, yo puedo ayudarlo-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ophis invoco una pequeña serpiente y esta se arrastro hasta los ojos de Zaiko, la serpiente comenzó a brillar y en un momento a otro desapareció, Zaiko abrió los ojos y su vista se había recuperado_**

Ya puedo ver de nuevo-dijo Zaiko

Gran trabajo Ophis-dijo Akeno

Bien todo por fin termino-dijo Kyabe

Sí, pero muchas personas murieron en esta guerra-dijo Kin

Descuida podemos revivirlas con las esferas del dragón-dijo Zaiko-Solo tendremos que buscarlas

*Eso no será necesario*

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Kami-sama en el lugar_**

¿Eres tu Kami-sama?-dijo Ziako

*Sí, les hablo desde el templo, les hablo para decirle que y yo juntamos las esferas desde antes que Cold y sus soldados vinieran*

Eso es genial, así podremos revivir a las personas que murieron-dijo Zaiko

*Bien, aquí los esperamos*

Bueno, Zaiko-kun nosotros nos despedimos-dijo Sirzechs

Bien, agradecemos mucho su ayuda-dijo Zaiko

Nos volveremos a ver Zaiko, fue un honor pelear a tu lado-dijo Tannin

 ** _En esos los dragones y los líderes de las facciones desaparecieron del lugar_**

Nosotros también nos vamos, de seguro las chicas deben estar preocupadas por nosotros-dijo Issei

Nos vemos-dijo Valí

 ** _Al decir eso los dos dragones se fueron volando a sus casas_**

Bien, sujétense de las manos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Todos hicieron lo que dijo Zaiko y se sujetaron de las manos para después desaparecer del lugar_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de ir al templo y pedirle a Shen Long que revivieran las personas que murieron en la pelea contra Cold y Cooler, los guerreros Z y los demás tomaron caminos diferentes y cada quien regreso a su casa. Actualmente Zaiko y las demás chicas estaban en la ciudad de Kuo, mientras que las chicas estaban en el templo, Zaiko y Caulifla estaban en el bosque enfrente de Trunks que estaba dentro de la máquina del tiempo_**

Bueno, ya me tengo que ir-dijo Trunks- Volveré en tres años

Te estaremos esperando-dijo Zaiko- Cuídate hijo

 ** _Trunks encendió la maquina y esta comenzó a flotar en el aire, la maquina alcanzo cierta altura y en un momento a otro desapareció_**

¿Piensas decirles a todos lo que te dijo Trunks sobre los androides?-dijo Caulifla

Tengo que hacerlo, es algo muy importante, ahora regresemos con los demás-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos saiyajisn se dieron la vuelta y fueron al templo_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo, Zaiko se encontraba durmiendo junto con Akeno, el saiyajin estaba roncando y durmiendo pasivamente pero de la nada alguien entro al cuarto y sujeto a Zaiko para sacarlo de la cama_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko y Caulifla se encontraban en un desierto rocoso, Zaiko estaba rascándose los ojos y miro a Caulifla_**

Caulifla son las tres de la mañana, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-dijo Zaiko

No te hagas el tonto, ya se que tienes otra transformación más poderosa que el súper saiyajin legendario-dijo Caulifla

Así que ya te enteraste-dijo Zaiko

Sí, y no nos iremos d aquí hasta que me la enseñes-dijo Caulifla

Muy bien ¡HAAAAH!-dijo Zaiko transformándose en súper saiyajin legendario-Este es l súper saiyajin legendario y este ¡HAAAH!-dijo antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin legendario dos-Y este es el súper saiyajin legendario dos

Wow, noto mucho poder, es algo fabulosos-dijo Caulifla con estrellas en los ojos-Vamos enséñame como conseguir esa transformación

Mmm….está bien, primero transfórmate en súper saiyajin-dijo Zaiko

Ok, ¡HAAAH!-dijo Caulifla transformándose en súper saiyajin-¿Ahora qué?

Ahora concentra más ki en tu espalda-dijo Zaiko

Muy bien ¡HAAAH!-dijo Caulifla aumentando su Ki

 ** _Caulifla siguió aumentando su ki hasta que hubo un gran resplandor y cuando este se fue, se pudo ver a una Caulifla con el cabello más erizado y con un aura flameante y un aura eléctrica_**

Cada vez me sorprendes más Caulifla, conseguiste la fase dos muy rápido-dijo Zaiko

Puedo notar mucho poder-dijo Caulifla-Ahora pelemos

¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla rápidamente corrió hacia Ziako y le lanzo un poderoso puñetazo que Zaiko bloqueo con sus manos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla siguió lanzándole puñetazos a Zaiko y este seguía bloqueándolos con sus manos_**

Esto es sorprendente, el súper saiyajin dos es genial-dijo Caulifla mientras seguía lanzando puñetazos-Vamos Zaiko, pon más entusiasmo

¿Solo me despertaste para esto?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Caulifla siguió lanzándole puñetazos a Zaiko hasta que este sujeto el brazo derecho de Caulifla y la derivo, Caulifla estaba por levantarse pero Zaiko se puso encima de ella, Caulifla le lanzo un puñetazo pero Zaiko agarro el puño y para sorpresa de Caulifla, Zaiko le dio un apasionado beso. Eso tomo por sorpresa a la saiyajin, pero se dejo llevar por el beso,, los dos rompieron el beso por falta de aire y Zaiko se levanto un poco para quitarse su playera y Cauilifla hizo lo mismo para después volverse a besar_**

 ** _Horas después_**

 ** _El sol comenzaba a salir y en el suelo se encontraban un Zaiko y Caulifla desnudos, Zaiko seguía en súper saiyajin legendario y Caulifla en súper saiyajin dos la saiyajin se encontraba acostada ene l amplio pecho del saiyajin legendario_**

No puedo creer que debes de pelear terminamos teniendo sexo-dijo Caulifla-Aunque lo disfrute mucho

Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, oye-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Caulifla

¿Tienes energía para un raund más?-dijo Zaiko

Hasta la pregunta ofende-dijo Cauilifla

 ** _Los dos se comenzaron a besar y no hay que ser un genio para saber que paso después_**

 ** _FIN_**


	52. Especial 11

**_Especial 11: Se aproxima un nuevo miembro para la familia parte1_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Zaiko y Caulifla fueron al templo después de su pequeño enfrentamiento, Zaiko abrió la puerta y se llevo la sorpresa al ver a una Akeno que tenía una expresión de enfado en su cara y tenía los brazos cruzados_**

¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Akeno mirando a su esposo muy seria

A…A…Akeno ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-dijo Zaiko asustado

¿Dónde estabas?-volvió a decir la pelinegra ignorando la pregunta de su esposo

Pues yo, yo…..

Fue mi culpa, vine en la noche y tome a Zaiko para entrenar-dijo Caulifla

Sí, fuimos a entrenar y no queríamos despertarte a ti ni a los niños-dijo Zaiko

¿A entrenar eh?-dijo Akeno acercándose a Zaiko-Hueles a sudor, y tu ropa esta toda sucia, mmm….parece que dices la verdad

Bueno ya que está todo arreglado ¿Qué tal si despertamos a Gohan y a Shuri para desayunar?-dijo Zaiko

Está bien pero primero vete a darte un baño, apestas-dijo Akeno

De acuerdo-dijo Zaiko

 ** _El saiyajon se fue al baño dejando a Akeno y a Caulifla solas_**

Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme, debo regresar a la Corporación Capsula, adiós-dijo Caulifla

 ** _La saiyajins estaba por irse pero Akeno la sujeto de la mano_**

Un momento Caulifla, a mí no me pueden engañar-dijo Akeno-Lo hicieron ¿verdad?

¿De qué hablas? Solo entrenamos, solo eso-dijo Caulifla

Por favor, yo no naci ayer-dijo Akeno

Ok, si lo hicimos, tuvimos sexo ¿Feliz?-dijo Caulifla

Espero que aun recuerdes las reglas, nadie a excepción de las que estamos casadas con Zaiko, se puede embarazar de él-dijo Akeno-Tú aceptaste las reglas al momento que comenzaste a salir con Zaiko, así que espero que las respetes

Cielos Akeno, no se por quien me tomas, claro que conozco las reglas y descuida, no pienso ser madre, por lo menos no por ahora-dijo Caulifla

Eso espero, todas hemos seguido las reglas todos estos años y sería injusto que alguien las rompiera-dijo Akeno

Ok, lo entiendo, ¿Ya puedo irme?-dijo Caulifla

Bien-dijo Akeno soltando ala saiyajin

Nos vemos-dijo Caulifla antes de irse volando del templo

 ** _Akeno vio como Caulifla se iba alejando del templo volando y segundos después cerro la puerta y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para su familia_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _La familia Son se encontraba comiendo la deliciosa comida que Akeno preparo, Zaiko, Gohan y Shuri comían a gran velocidad mientras que Akeno era la única que comía de forma educada_**

¡Queremos más!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo dándoles sus platos a Akeno

Claro-dijo Akeno sonriendo

 ** _A ella le hacia feliz que a su esposo y a sus hijos les gustara mucho su comida, ella agarro los platos y sirvió arroz en cada uno de ellos, se los entrego a los saiyajins y esto vovlieron a comenzar a comer_**

Me alegra que les guste tanto mi comida-dijo Akeno

¿Cómo no nos va gustar? Sí esta deliciosa-dijo Zaiko mientras comia

Oye papá, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Gohan

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko dejando de comer y miro a su hijo

¿Qué paso con Menma-san? No lo veo desde la pelea contra Cold-dijo Gohan

Es cierto, él vino con nosotros después de la pelea contra Cold pero después ya no lo vimos-dijo Shuri

¿Qué habrá pasado con él?-dijo Akeno

Bueno, les explicare eso después, de hecho tengo que hablar también con los chicos de algo muy importante-dijo Zaiko

¿Algo importante? ¿De qué se trata?-dijo Akeno

Cuando estén los demás lo sabrás-dijo Zaiko

Tengo otra pregunta, en la pelea contra Cold vimos un gran dragón dorado parecido a Shen Long, ¿Fue una técnica tuya?-dijo Gohan

Oh, hablas del puño del dragón-dijo Zaiko

¿Puño del dragón?-dijo Gohan

Sí, es una técnica que desarrolle después de ver a todos los dragones que había-dijo Zaiko

¿Así que te basaste en los dragones para crear esa técnica?-dijo Akeno

Sí, y es una de mis técnicas más poderosas-dijo Zaiko

Por lo que vimos aquella vez, sí que es poderosa-dijo Akeno

 ** _Mientras con Caulifla_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _La saiyajin llego a la Corporación Capsula, entro a la casa y fue al comedor donde se encontró con la familia Brief que estaba desayunando_**

¿Dónde estabas? Fuimos a tu cuarto a decirte que el desayuno estaba listo y no te encontrabas ahí-dijo Bulma

No se preocupen, fui a dar una vuelta, nada más-dijo Caulifla

De seguro estabas con Zaiko ¿Verdad?-dijo Tights

Nada de eso, solo fui a dar una vuelta, no deben suponer otras cosas-dijo Caulifla

Bueno, ¿Quieres desayunar?-dijo Bulma

Sí, no sé porque pero hoy tengo más hambre de lo usual-dijo Caulifla sentándose en la mesa

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Templo de Kuo_**

 ** _Zaiko estaba afuera del templo junto con los guerreros Z y los demás saiyajins, él los había reunido para decirles algo importante_**

Bien la razón por la cual los reuní es para decirles que dentro de tres años el día doce de Mayo aparecerán dos individuos muy poderosos-dijo Zaiko sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de Caulifla

¿Qué? ¿Dos individuos poderosos aparecerán?-dijo Ten

¿Son más fuertes que Cold?-dijo Kyabe

Sí-dijo Zaiko

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Krilin

Se los diré, Mayunia en realidad era un viajero de tiempo que vino a nuestro época para avisarnos de estos individuos-dijo Zaiko

¿Un viajero del tiempo? ¿Es eso posible?-dijo Yamcha

Al parecer sí-dijo Zaiko-Ahora que sabemos esto gracias a él, debemos prepararnos para la aparición de esos tipos

¿Y a que nos enfrentamos? ¿Acaso son alienígenas?-dijo Kyabe

No, son androides-dijo Zaiko

¿Androides?-dijo Nasu

Sí, androides pero por lo que me dijo Mayunia fueron creador por el doctor Maki-dijo Ziako

¿El doctor Maki? ¿De la patrulla roja? ¿No murió cuando los derrotaste?-dijo Krilin

Yo también me sorprendí a escuchar que él fue quien creó los androides pero al parecer logro sobrevivir-dijo Zaiko-Así que he decidido que es mejor que nosotros entrenemos estos tres años para la aparición de los androides, cuando pasen los tres años, nos reuniremos aquí e iremos a la isla donde aparecerán

Me parece una buena idea-dijo Kin

¿Todos están de acuerdo?-dijo Zaiko y todos asintieron-Bien, entonces nos reuniremos aquí en tres años

 ** _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron volando para comenzar su entrenamiento, todos se fueron a excepción de Caulifla_**

¿Cuándo empezamos el entrenamiento?-dijo Caulifla

Sí quieres podemos iniciar ahora-dijo Zaiko

Me parece bien-dijo Caulifla

Bien, solo déjame ir por unas cosas-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko camino hasta la puerta del templo, la abrió y de la nada Gohan y Shuri cayeron al suelo_**

Vaya, parece que tenemos a unos pequeños espías-dijo Caulifla mirando a los saiyajins

¿Qué escucharon?-dijo Zaiko

Todo, sabemos todo-dijo Shuri

Nosotros también queremos entrenar y pelear contra esos androides-dijo Gohan

De acuerdo, pueden entrenar con nosotros-dijo Zaiko

¡Sí!-gritaron los dos saiyajins

Bien, vayan a prepararse porque el entrenamiento inicia hoy-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos saiyajins asintieron y se fueron a cambiar, después de unos minutos estos regresaron con su Gi puesto y los cuatro saiyajins se fueron volando del templo hacia la Corporación Capsula para iniciar el entrenamiento_**

 ** _Tres semanas después_**

 ** _Los cuatro saiyajins han estado entrenando duramente por las últimas tres semanas, los cuatro entrenaban en la cámara de gravedad, en ese tiempo los cuatro aumentaron su poder de una manera muy rápida. En esas semanas Caulifla se comenzaba a sentir extraña, sentía de vez en cuando mareos y en algunas veces salía corrió al baño en pleno entrenamiento para vomitar, también su apetito había incrementado, comía lo doble de lo que normal comía y su estomago había crecido un poco_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Los cuatro saiyajins habían terminando de entrenar y ahora estaban sentados en el comedor de la Corporación Capsula junto con Bulma, Tights y Akeno. Todos habían acabado de comer pero sorprendentemente Caulifla seguía comiendo, la saiyajin sintió como la miraban y los miro a ellos_**

¿Qué?-dijo Caulifla-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

No es nada, sólo que comes más de lo habitual-dijo Zaiko haciendo enojar a la saiyajin

¿Y eso qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?-dijo Caulifla

No nada, es solo que si sigues comiendo así ganaras peso, de por sí a estas un poco gorda-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _La saiyajins le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Zaiko que lo hizo atravesar el techo de la Corporación, en pocos segundos Zaiko cayó en el suelo del comedor, se levanto y miro a Caulifla_**

¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-grito Zaiko

¡Eso te pasa por decirme gorda!-grito Caulifla

No dije nada malo, solo dije la verdad-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PUUMMM!**

 ** _Esta vez le dio una patada que lo hizo a travesar una pared_**

¡No estoy gorda! ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!-grito Caulifla

 ** _La saiyajins se fue a su cuarto furiosa, Gohan, Shuri, Bulma y Tigths fueron a ayudar a Zaiko mientras que Akeno fue a hablar con Caulifla, su actitud la sorprendió. Akeno llego al cuarto de Caulifla pero pudo escuchar sollozos proviniendo de la habitación, entro a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Caulifla llorando_**

Caulifla-dijo Akeno

¿Akeno?-dijo la saiyajin volteándolo a ver

¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué?-dijo Akeno

No lo sé, no sé qué pasa conmigo últimamente, hace tiempo que siento mareos, vómitos y he ganado peso, mírame soy una cerda-dijo Caulifla echándose a llorar

No, no eres una cerda-dijo AKeno abrazándola-Todo esto tiene una explicación

¿Así?-dijo Caulifla dejando de llorar-¿Cuál es?

Muy fácil, estas embarazada-dijo Akeno

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento si es algo corto pero pienso hacer tres partes de este especial y quería saber si les gustaría si un personaje de las películas apareciera, dejen en los comentarios si les gustaría, eso es todo hasta el siguiente capitulo_**


	53. Especial 12

**_Especial 12: Se aproxima un nuevo miembro para la familia parte2_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala y junto él estaban sus hijos y las hermanas Brief_**

¿Qué le sucede a Caulifla? Normalmente no es así de agresiva-dijo Bulma

Sí, normalmente se controla-dijo Tights

No lo sé, últimamente ella ha actuado extraño-dijo Zaiko

¿Extraño? ¿De qué modo?-dijo Bulma

Bueno, cuando entrenamos a veces se marea y corre al baño a vomitar-dijo Zaiko

Eso es raro-dijo Tights

 ** _Con Akeno y Caulifla_**

No, no, no, yo no puedo estar embarazada-dijo Caulifla-Aun es muy pronto, soy demasiado joven para ser madre

Oh vamos, yo me convertí en madre a los dieciocho, no es tan malo como crees-dijo Akeno

Tú no lo entiendes, ahora que estoy embarazada ya no podre entrenar y volver más fuerte-dijo Caulifla

Y eso es malo ¿Por qué?-dijo Akeno

Bueno, si dejo de entrenar estaré debajo de los demás y seré débil-dijo Caulifla

Caulifla eso es egoísta, ¿prefieres ser fuerte que tu propio hijo?-dijo Akeno

Aun no sabemos si estoy embarazada, tal vez sea una falsa alarma-dijo Caulifla

Muy bien, iremos con Mikado-san por una prueba de embarazo-dijo Akeno

¿Una qué?-dijo Caulifla

Una prueba de embarazo, así podremos saber si estas o no embarazada-dijo Akeno

Ok, vamos-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Caulifla y Akeno salieron del cuarto y caminaron hacia la salida pero antes que salieran fueron detenidas por Zaiko_**

¿Adónde van?-dijo Zaiko

Etto….vamos a comprar unas cosas-dijo Akeno

¿Qué tipo de cosas?-dijo Zaiko

Ya sabes cosas de chicas, blusas, maquillaje, esas cosas-dijo Akeno

Por favor, Caulifla no iría ni de broma a comprar eso-dijo Zaiko

¿Estás diciendo que no soy femenina?-dijo Caulifla con los ojos llorosos, cosa que sorprendió a Zaiko-¿Estas diciéndome que soy una marimacha?

No, yo no….

¡WUAAA!-Caulifla de repente comenzó a llorar

 ** _Zaiko no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que le pasaba eso con Caulifla pero recordó que una vez hizo algo parecido con Akeno, Zaiko se acerco a ella y la abrazo_**

Perdón, no quise hacerte llorar, en realidad eres muy femenina a tu manera, eso me gusta de ti-dijo Zaiko

¿Enserio?-dijo Caulifla limpiándose las lagrimas

Sí-dijo Zaiko

Ok, te perdono-dijo Caulifla-Y también te perdono por decirme gorda hace rato, sé que no fue tu intensión hacerlo

Lamento haberte herirte, no sabía que estaba pensando-dijo Zaiko rompiendo el abrazo-Anda, ve con Akeno

Ok, adiós-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Caulifla y Akeno salieron de la Corporación y Akeno se quedo mirando a Akeno_**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Akeno

No lo sé, ya ni siquiera me conozco a mi misma-dijo Caulifla

Vayamos rápido con Mikado-san-dijo Akeno

Sí-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Así las dos pelinegras se fueron volando de la Corporación Capsula hacia el consultorio de Mikado_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad junto con sus hijos, los tres estaban entrenando bajo una gravedad de cuatro mil, los dos saiyajins mestizos estaban transformados en súper saiyajin mientras que su padre estaba transformado en súper saiyajin legendario. Gohan y Shuri estaban lanzándole golpees a su padre a mientras que este los bloqueaba_**

Vamos niños, necesitan esforzarse más-dijo Ziako mientras bloqueaba los golpes de sus hijos

 ** _Los dos pequeños saiyajins dejaron de golpear a su padre y se separaron de él para crear esferas de Ki en sus manos_**

¡HAAAHH!

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Los dos saiyajins le lanzaron una gran ráfaga de Ki a su padre pero este uso su mano derecha para detenerlo creando una explosión y una nuve de humo, para sorpresa de Zaiko, Gohan y Shuri aprovecharon el humo para golpear a su padre, ambos le dieron a su padre una potente patada en el estomago pero…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko respondió al ataque con un fuerte puñetazo para sus dos hijos que los envió al suelo_**

Oh no, creó que me excedí-dijo Zaiko mirando a sus hijos que estaban en el suelo-Etto….es todo por hoy chicos, tomemos un descanso

No, aun no-dijo Gohan poniéndose de pie

Aun podemos pelear-dijo Shuri poniéndose de pie al igual que su hermano

 ** _Zaiko pudo sentir como el ki de sus hijos estaba elevándose cada vez más_**

¡AAAHHHHH!

 ** _Los dos saiayjins soltaron un fuerte grito y su ki aumento drásticamente, su cabello se erizo más y ahora aparte del aura flameante que rodeaba su cuerpo también tenía rayos_**

Sigamos peleando, padre-dijeron los dos

¿Qué? ¿Súper saiyajin dos?-dijo Zaiko sorprendido

 ** _Los dos saiyajisn no perdieron tiempo y corrieron hacia su padre_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos mestizos atacaban a gran velocidad a su padre, Zaiko apenas podía bloquear y esquivar los golpes de sus hijos, ellos eran muy veloces_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Shuri le dio un fuerte puñetazo a su padre en la cara_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Seguido de una patada por parte de Gohan que lo hizo retroceder, Zaiko se recupero de los golpes y miro a sus hijos_**

¿Desde cuándo pueden usar el súper saiyajin dos?-dijo Zaiko

Etto…ya se nos olvido-dijo Gohan sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Solo recordamos que un día estábamos entrenando solos en el bosque y en un momento a otro ya nos podríamos transformar en súper saiyajin dos-dijo Shuri

Ya veo, bueno vamos hacer esto justo ¡HAAAHH!-dijo Zaiko antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin dos-Vamos, atáquenme con todo

¡Eso haremos!-gritaron los dos corriendo hacia su padre

 ** _Mientras con Akeno y Caulifla_**

 ** _Consultorio de Mikado_**

 ** _Las dos pelinegras estaban en el consultorio de Mikado, la bella doctora le había sacado algo de sangre a la saiyajin para la prueba de embarazo y después de unos minutos ya tenía los resultados_**

¿Qué paso? ¿Estoy embarazada?-dijo Caulifla

Felicidades Caulifla-san, estas embarazada y tienes un mes de embarazo-dijo Mikado

¡No!-grito Caulifla

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba-dijo Mikado

Ya no podre entrenar, ya no podre hacerme más fuerte-dijo Caulifla alterada

Caulifla-dijo Akeno

Tendré que volverme en una ama de casa, tendré que cambiar pañales-dijo Caulifla

Caulifla-dijo Akeno

Me volveré vieja, amargada, gorda-dijo Caulifla

Caulifla, cálmate-dijo Akeno

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Akeno le dio a la saiyajin una fuerte cachetada_**

Auch-dijo Caulifla agarrándose la mejilla derecha

No puedo creer que no esté feliz, serás madre, deberías estar feliz-dijo Akeno- Tendrás a un bebe y no cualquier bebe, un bebe de Zaiko

Pero….

Nada, ¿Te importa más los entrenamientos que tu bebe?-dijo Akeno-Para que lo sepas, Zaiko dejo de entrenar cuando yo estaba embarazada y no le importo que se hiciera débil, solo le importaba mi bienestar y de nuestros hijos. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo

Creó que tienes razón, no sé en que estaba pensando-dijo Caulifla- Perdí la cabeza por completo

Descuida, lo bueno es que ya lo reconsideraste-dijo Akeno

¿Y qué es? ¿Es niña o niño?-dijo Caulifla

Aun no se puede saber, apenas llevas un mes de embarazo, lo sabremos hasta el tercer mes-dijo Mikado-¿Quieres que te haga una cita para un ultrasonido dentro de dos meses?

Sí-dijo Caulifla

Muy bien-dijo Mikado sacando una libreta y comenzando a escribir-Y ¿Cómo se lo dirán a Zaiko?

Tendré que ser directa con él-dijo Caulifla

Así se habla Caulifla-dijo Akeno

Muchas gracias por todo Mikado-dijo Caulifla

No es nada-dijo Mikado

 ** _Akeno y Caulifla salieron del consultorio de Mikado y se fueron volando hacia la Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _Zaiko y sus hijos habían terminado de entrenar y ahora estaban en el comedor comiendo la deliciosa comida que habían preparado los chefs de la corporación_**

Papá ¿Volveremos a entrenar terminando de comer?-dijo Shuri

No, ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, comeremos y después nos sentaremos a ver televisión-dijo Zaiko

No, mejor una película-dijo Gohan

Sí, con muchas palomitas, dulces y soda-dijo Shuri

Ok, si eso quieren, lo haremos-dijo Zaiko

¡Sí!-gritaron los dos saiyajins

 ** _Mientras que los tres saiyajins seguían comiendo, en la entrada de la Corporación Capsula se encontraban Caulifla y Akeno_**

Muy bien ¿Estas lista?-dijo Akeno

Sí, aunque estoy algo nerviosa-dijo Caulifla

No estés nerviosa, Zaiko al igual que tú, quera a ese bebe, solo ve y dile-dijo Akeno

Tienes razón-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Las dos entraron a la Corporación y caminaron hasta el comedor donde vieorn a Zaiko, Gohan y Shuri comiendo_**

Vaya, ya llegaron ¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Zaiko

No compramos nada, no gusto nada en absoluto-dijo Akeno-Niños, porque no vamos a la sala a ver una película, Caulifla tiene algo importante que decirle a su padre

¡Sí, películas!-gritaron los dos

 ** _Los dos saiyajins se levantaron de sus sillas y se fueron a la sala y Akeno fue junto con ellos_**

Bien Caulifla ¿Qué tienes que decirme?-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko, lo que te diré es algo muy importante y espero que lo tomes de buena manera-dijo Caulifla

¿Es algo malo?-dijo Zaiko

No, nada de eso, lo que te tengo que decir es que yo….yo…..yo

¿Tú qué?-dijo Zaiko

Yo…..

 ** _Antes que terminara de hablar, ellos junto con Gohan, Shuri y Akeno sintieron varias presencias poderosas que se acercaban a la corporación. Todos salieron al gran jardín de la Corporación y pudieron ver una gran nave espacial. La gran nave aterrizo en el césped y la compuerta de la nave se abrió y de ella salieron Sephie, Gid que ahora parecía un niño, Renso, y tres niñas de cabello rosado que parecían tener la edad de Shuri y Gohan, una de ellas tenía el cabello largo hasta la espalda y las otras dos tenían el cabello corto_**

Sephie-dijo Akeno

¿Hermano?-dijo Caulifla

¿Gid?-dijo Zaiko

Hola, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez-dijo Sephie

Qué bueno que nos visiten-dijo Akeno

Bueno, recibimos la noticia que Cold y todo su ejército había venido hacia acá y queríamos saber cómo estaba todo-dijo Sephie

No tienen que preocuparse, Zaiko se encargo de nuevo de todo-dijo Akeno

No cabe duda que eres alguien muy fuerte Zaiko, tus padre estarían orgullosos-dijo Renso

Gracias, tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué Gid se ve así?-dijo Zaiko señalando a Gid

Oye, tuve que usar mucho de mi ki contra el ejército de Cold, gracias a eso me quede así pero dentro de poco recuperare mi cuerpo normal-dijo Gid

 ** _Akeno vio a las pequeñas peli rosas y estas al ver como la pelinegra las miraba se ocultaron detrás de Sephie_**

¿Quiénes son esas niñas?-dijo Akeno

Oh, perdón por no presentarla, ellas son nuestras hijas-dijo Sephie-Niñas preséntense

 ** _Las niñas se pusieron delante de ellos y se comenzaron a presentar_**

Mucho gusto, yo soy Lala-dijo la peli rosa de cabello largo

Yo soy Nana-dijo una de las otras peli rosas

Y yo soy Momo-dijo la última peli rosa

Oh, son tan lindas-dijo Akeno

Era de esperarse, son mis hijas-dijo Sephie orgullosa

Bueno, niños preséntense-dijo Akeno a sus hijos

Es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Son Gohan-dijo Gohan

Y yo soy Son Shuri, un gusto conocerlos-dijo Shuri

Vaya, como han crecido, se ve que se han hecho muy fuertes-dijo Sephie

¿Eh? ¿Ya nos conocían?-dijo Gohan

Tal vez no lo recuerdas porque tú y tu hermanan eran unos bebes, pero ellos son nuestros amigos-dijo Akeno-Además puedo ver que han tenido más hijas

Sí, después que Lala cumplió un año nos enteramos que estaba otra vez embarazada-dijo Sephie

Qué suerte, yo no me he vuelto a embarazar desde que nacieron Gohan y Shuri-dijo Akeno

Creó que nos hemos desviado del tema principal del cual venimos a hablar-dijo Gid-Zaiko, hemos venido a la tierra para darte las gracias, por ti el universo enteró se ha librado de los demonios del frío, todo el universo está en deuda contigo

Etto….no es para tanto-dijo Zaiko

Aun así, déjanos darte las gracias y hemos pensado que la mejor forma para darte las gracias es ofreciendo una fiesta en tu honor-dijo Gid

No es necesario, en serio-dijo Zaiko

Por favor Zaiko, acepta nuestra fiesta, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti-dijo Sephie

De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo será la fiesta?-dijo Zaiko

Mañana en la tarde, déjenos todo a nosotros-dijo Sephie

Ok, ¿Quieren entrar a comer o tomar algo?-dijo Zaiko

Nos encantaría-dijo Gid

 ** _Zaiko y los demás entraron a la corporación dejando a Akeno y Caulifla solas_**

¿Ya se lo dijiste?-dijo Akeno

Todavía no, estaba por decirles hasta que ellos llegaron-dijo Caulifla

Debes decírselo antes de la fiesta-dijo Akeno

Tranquila, lo hare-dijo Caulifla

 ** _FIN_**


	54. Especial 13

**_Especial 13: Se aproxima un nuevo miembro para la familia parte3_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Gohan golpeo una pelota de beisbol mandándola al espacio, él junto con Shuri se encontraban jugando beisbol con Lala, Momo y Nana_**

Jeje, ****creó que me pase-dijo Gohan mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Wow, la mandaste al espacio-dijo Nana sorprendida

Eres muy fuerte Gohan-dijo Lala

Lo soy pero a comparación con mí papá y mamá Caulifla sigo siendo débil-dijo Gohan

Los dos son muy fuertes, son los más fuertes del universo-dijo Shuri

Nuestro padre también es fuerte, es el más fuerte del planeta Deviluke-dijo Momo-Y nos conto que hace unos años él peleo contra el señor Zaiko cuando tan solo tenía nueve años y también peleo a su lado contra el malvado de Frost

Parece que nuestros padres se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero bueno ¿A quién le toca batear?-dijo Gohan

A mí-dijo Lala

 ** _Gohan le entrego el bate a Lala y esta se preparo, Shuri tomo otra pelota y la lanzo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Al igual que Gohan, Lala golpeo la pelota con fuerza enviándola al espacio_**

Vaya, también eres fuerte Lala-dijo Gohan

Jeje, lo herede de papá-dijo Lala

 ** _Mientras dentro de la Córporacion_**

 ** _Zaiko, Akeno, Gid y Sephie se encontraban mirando como sus hijos estaban jugando_**

Nuestros hijos se llevan muy bien-dijo Zaiko

Era de esperarse, Lala, Momo y Nana casi no tienen amigos por causa de las guerras que hemos tenido contra el ejercito de Cold, conocer a chicos de su edad con quienes pueden jugar las hace feliz-dijo Gid

Ya veo-dijo Zaiko

Por cierto ¿Le has dicho a tu hijo sobre el compromiso?-dijo Gid

No se lo he dicho todavía-dijo Zaiko

Tenemos pensado decirle cuando tenga la edad adecuada-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, no es una mala idea, de hecho nosotros tampoco se lo hemos dicho a Lala-dijo Gid

Se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando se enteren que están comprometidos ¿Me pregunto como reaccionaran cuando llegue el momento?-dijo Zaiko

Chicos he pensado en algo que es de suma importancia y quería saber su opinión-dijo Sephie

¿Qué pasa Sephie?-dijo Akeno

Por qué de vez que Gohan esté comprometido con Lala, ¿Por qué no lo comprometemos con mis tres hijas?-dijo Sephie

 ** _Eso sorprendió a Zaiko, Akeno y Gid, estaban de acuerdo de haber comprometido a Gohan con Lala pero hacerlo también con Nana y Momo, eso nunca se lo imaginaron_**

Sephie, ¿Quieres comprometer a nuestras tres hijas con el hijo de Zaiko y Akeno?-dijo Gid

¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una gran idea-dijo Sephie

No es eso, debemos preguntarle a Akeno y a Zaiko primero-dijo GId

Bien, Zaiko, Akeno ¿Qué opinan?-dijo Sephie

Wow Sephie, no sé qué decir-dijo AKeno

Yo tampoco, creó que comprometerlo con tres chicas es demasiado-dijo Zaiko

Zaiko ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú tienes un harem ¿Verdad?-dijo Sephie

Sí pero…

De seguro Gohan crecerá como tú, tendrá a varias mujeres que querrán estar con él, será como su padre, tendrá su propio harem-dijo Sephie

Ese no es el problema, quiero que él escoja a sus parejas tal como yo lo hice, no quiero que nosotros elijamos por él-dijo Zaiko

Entiendo tu punto pero descuida, él podrá elegir, es libre de salir con otras chicas hasta que llegue el momento que le digamos que esta comprometido, incluso puede casarse antes siq uieres-dijo Sephie

Bueno si lo pones así creó que está bien-dijo Zaiko

Bien, entonces esta hecho, mis hijas se casaran con Gohan-san-dijo Sephie

 ** _Mientras con Caulifla_**

 ** _La saiyajin se encontraba en su habitación mirándose en el espejo que tenía, pudo ver como su estomago había crecido, llevo sus manos a su vientre y sonrió_**

Espero con ansias saber si eres niño o niña pero no importa porque de todos modos serás un gran peleador como tu madre y tu padre-dijo Caulifla-Solo tengo que decirle a tu padre sobre ti

*Tock* *Tock*

¿Quién está ahí?-dijo Caulifla mirando a la puerta

Caulifla, soy yo, Renso-dijo Renso detrás de la puerta-Tengo que hablar contigo

 ** _Caulifla camino hasta la puerta y la abrió para ver a su hermano_**

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Caulifla

Vaya, veo que tú actitud no ha cambiado, pensé que al salir con Zaiko cambiarias esa actitud-dijo Renso

Espera ¿Cómo sabes que salgo con Zaiko?-dijo Caulifla

Lo suponía, sabía que si te quedabas con él tarde o temprano terminarían juntos y parece que no me equivoque-dijo Renso sonriendo

Eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabías?-dijo Caulifla

Vamos no te enojes, solo quería felicitarte, por fin tienes un novio-dijo Renso-Yo siempre pensé que te quedarías sola en ese lugar con todos esos rebeldes

Oye, esos rebeldes eran mis subordinados y mis amigos, así que respetaros-dijo Caulifla

Ok, pero bueno, dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Zaiko y tú?-dijo Renso

No me puedo quejar, es amable, fuerte, es un buen padre, listo aunque a veces es un tonto, se puede decir que es el hombre que siempre quise-dijo Caulifla

Ya veo, pero puedo ver que te ha descuidado, has ganado peso-dijo Renso mirando el vientre de Caulifla

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla le dio un fuerte puñetazo a su hermano enviándolo contras las paredes creando un pequeño cráter en ellas, Renso miro a su hermana y vio como ella tenía una expresión de enojo en su cara_**

¡No estoy gorda! ¡Renso, eres un idiota al igual que Zaiko!-grito Caulifla cerrando de golpe la puerta de su habitación

¿Dije algo malo?-dijo Renso confundido

¿Qué paso?-dijo Zaiko llegando donde estaba Renso

No lo sé, de repente Caulifla se enojo y me golpeo-dijo Renso

A ti tamnien ¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko

¿A ti también te ha golpeado?-dijo Renso

Sí, solo le dije que había subido de peso y se enfureció-dijo Zaiko

Lo mismo me paso a mí-dijo Renso

Caulifla ha estado actuando extraño últimamente, ¿Qué le estará pasando?-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Llego el día de la fiesta, en el jardín de la Corporación Capsula se encontraban varias personas de todas las facciones disfrutando de la fiesta, Akeno le dijo a Rias sobre la fiesta y la pelirroja se encargo de recorrer la noticia. Mientras que Zaiko fue por sus amigos y los invito a todos. Los guerreros Z y los saiyajins estaban disfrutando de la deliciosa comida mientras que el maestro Roshi se encargaba de acosar a las chicas junto con Odín, esos dos sí que se habían vuelto amigos y todo porque ambos eran unos viejos pervertidos. Akeno pudo ver como sus hijos estaban jugando con las hijas de Sephie y Gid, al ver que se estaban llevando bien la puso feliz. Pero luego vio a Caulifla que estaba nerviosa así que se acerco a ella_**

¿Qué pasa Caulifla?-dijo Akeno

Estoy nerviosa, no le he dicho a Zaiko sobre el embarazo-dijo Caulifla

¿Qué? Debiste decírselo antes de la fiesta-dijo Akeno

Lo sé pero cada vez que quise decírselo me interrumpían-dijo Caulifla

Pues se lo dirás ahora mismo, él se encuentra en el buffet, ahora ve y dile que será padre-dijo Akeno

Tienes razón, ahora mismo voy-dijo Caulifla

 ** _La saiyajin camino hasta el buffet donde estaba Zaiko comiendo un pedazo de carne de dinosaurio_**

Oh Caulifla, ¿Quieres comer algo? La comida esta deliciosa-dijo Zaiko dándole un mordisco a su carne

Etto…no gracias, en este momento no tengo hambre-dijo Caulifla

Wow, esos es nuevo, ¿De verdad no quieres comer?-dijo Zaiko

Sí descuida, Zaiko tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo Caulifla

¿Y qué es?-dijo Zaiko

Yo….

Oye Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko y Caulifla miraron hacia atrás y se encontraron con Gid y Sephie, Zaiko se sorprendió al ver que Gid ya había recuperado su tamaño normal_**

GId, ya no eres un niño-dijo Zaiko

Te dije que solo era temporal, pero bueno dejando eso a un lado, si mi memoria no me falla, los dos prometimos que volveríamos a pelear cuando regresara a la tierra y este me parece un buen momento-dijo Gid

Así que quieres pelear, me parece bien-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

Pero si peleamos aquí destuiriamos la casa de tus suegros-dijo Gid

Descuida, le diré a Ophis que nos envie a un lugar donde no hagamos muchos daños-dijo Zaiko

Pero Zaiko tengo que decirte algo importante-dijo Caulifla

Descuida, me lo puedes decir acabando la pelea-dijo Zaiko

Entonces hagámoslo-dijo Gid

 ** _Zaiko y Gid se apartaron del buffet dejando a una Caulifla molesta_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko y Gid ahora estaban en una especia de tablero de ajedrez gigantes, Ophis los había tele transportado a una dimensión de bolsillo que ella había creado. Todos se reunieron para ver la pelea_**

[¿Están listos?]-se escucho la voz de Ophis en el lugar

Quiero ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto-dijo Gid poniéndose en guardia

Yo igual quiero ver que tan fuerte te has hecho dese la ultima vez-dijo Zaiko preparándose para pelear

[¡Comiencen!]

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Con una velocidad increíble, Gid apareció delante de Zaiko y le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo pero Zaiko lo detuvo con su mano derecha_**

Veo que te has hecho más veloz-dijo Zaiko

Y que tú has mejorados tu reflejos-dijo Gid

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad creando fuertes ondas de choques que comenzaban a agrietar el suelo de la dimensión en donde estaban_**

Gid, se ha vuelto muy fuerte-dijo Akeno

Era de esperarse, él ha participado en muchas peleas contra el ejército de Cold-dijo Sephie

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos se dieron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo en sus caras, ambos sonrieron y se separaron_**

Te has vuelto muy fuerte Gid, me sorprendes-dijo Zaiko

Tú igual, no esperaba menos de ti-dijo Gid

¿Qué te parece si dejamos el calentamiento y pasamos a la verdadera pelea? ¡HAAAAHH!-dijo Ziako antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin legendario

Me parece bien ¡HAAAHH!-dijo Gid antes de expulsar mucho poder

 ** _El cuerpo de Gid se volvió un poco más musculoso y fue rodeado por rayos_**

La verdadera pelea a penas comienza-dijo GId lanzándose hacia Zaiko

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los volvieron a intercambiar golpes pero esta vez las ondas de choques que creaban eran mucho más fuertes que las anteriores, las sondas de choques eran tan fuertes que hacían temblar el lugar donde estaban los espectadores, todo el suelo estaba temblando por la increíble pela de Ziako y Gid_**

Increíble, aun estando en una dimensión de bolsillo hacen temblar este lado-dijo Sirzechs

Era de esperarse, estamos hablando de Zaiko y Gid-dijo Ophis- Debí imaginar que la dimensión de bolsillo no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su poder

 **¡BAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos chocaron creando una onda de choques y un gigantesco cráter debajo de ellos, los se separaron y los dos comenzaron a crear esferas de Ki en sus manos, Zaiko junto sus manos y estaba creando una esfera de ki de color azul mientras que Gid junto sus manos delante de él y creó una esfera de ki de color amarillo_**

¡HAAAAAHHHH!-gritaron los dos lanzando sus ataques

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El choque de los poderes hizo explotar la dimensión de bolsillo mandando a volar a algunas personas de la fiesta, se había formado una gran nube de humo que se comenzó a dispersar, cuando se disperso por completo revelo a un Zaiko y un Gid que estaban tendidos en el suelo con sus ropas rasgadas y casi destruidas_**

Sin duda te has vuelto muy fuerte-dijo Zaiko regresando a la normalidad

Tú igual, tu poder cada vez es más grande y se que no usaste todo tu poder-dijo Gid

Je, ¿Te diste cuenta?-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

 ** _Zaiko y Gid se levantaron del suelo y se dieron la mano en señal de respeto_**

Bueno, sigamos con la fiesta-dijo Gid

Sí-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko está por ir de nuevo al buffet pero en eso Caulifla lo agarra del brazo_**

Un momento, ahora si me vas a escuchar-dijo Caulifla

¿Eh? Pero Caulifla si no voy rápido al buffet la comida se acabara-djo Zaiko

Eso me da igual, ahora te quedaras aquí y me escucharas-dijo Caulifla

Por favor, de seguro lo que me tienes que decir no es tan importante-dijo Zaiko haciendo enojar a la saiyajin

¿Qué no es importante? ¿Qué no es importante? ¡Claro que es importante, es de suma importancia!-grito Caulifla sorprendiendo y asustando a Zaiko

 ** _Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a los dos saiyjins_**

Oye, cálmate no es para tanto-dijo Zaiko tratando de calmar a la saiyajin

¡Claro que es para tanto porque estoy embarazada!-grito Caulifla

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron y se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso, todos se quedaron callados y se formo un silencio incomodo hasta que…._**

¡¿EEHHHH?!-gritaron todos

 ** _Cinco meses después_**

 ** _Después que Caulifla había dado a noticia que estaba embarazada, la vida de Zaiko cambio, él por supuesto tomo la responsabilidad y se alegro por tener otro hijo pero tarde o temprano se arrepentiría ya que el embarazo en una saiyajin no se comparaba con la de una terrícola. Durante los últimos cinco meses, Zaiko conoció el verdadero infierno, Caulifla estando embazada era pero que cualquier demonio del frio, a veces él se escondía para que ella no lo encontrara pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Shuri y Gohan se alegraron al saber que iban a tener un nuevo hermano, por fin tendría a alguien con quien jugar y entrenar a aparte de su padre y su mamá Caulifla. Por el lado de las chicas de Zaiko, estas se molestaron ya que cada una había seguido las reglas que habían acordado y Caulifla se embarazo de Zaiko sin quisiera estar casada con él pero lo dejaron pasar, ya no se podía hacer nadar. Renso al enterrase que seria tío se quedo en la tierra para ayudar a Zaiko a cuidar a Caulifla ya que el sabia más sobre el embarazo en un saiyajin._**

 ** _Actualmente Caulifla se encontraba dando a luz, ella y Zaiko estaban en el consultorio de Mikado mientras que los demás estaban en la sala de espera, en la sala se encontraban Renso, Akeno con el resto de las chicas, Gohan y Shuri. Pasaron unas horas hasta que Mikado salió y miro a todos_**

¿Alguien quiere ver al nuevo miembro de la familia Son?-dijo Mikado

 ** _Todos entraron a la habitación donde estaban Zaiko y Caulifla, y vieron como la saiyajin está cargando a un bebe de piel morena de cabello largo y de color negro_**

Gohan, Shuri, vengan, conozcan su nueva hermana-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Los dos saiyajins se acercaron y vieron a su nueva hermana_**

Es muy linda-dijo Shuri

Pero es muy pequeña-dijo Gohan

Es normal, es una bebe, tú también eras así de pequeño-dijo Zaiko

¿Y ya han pensado en un nombre?-dijo Renso

Sí, hemos decidido que la llamaremos, Kale-dijo Caulifla

¿Kale? Un nombre digno para un saiyajin-dijo Renson

Bienvenido a la familia, Kale-dijo Zaiko tomando a su hija en sus brazos

 ** _FIN_**


	55. Chapter 42

**_Capitulo 42_**

 ** _Ya han pasado los tres años, Zaiko junto con Caulifla, Gohan y Shuri que ahora tenían diez años estaban afuera del templo listos para irse_**

Bien, es hora de irnos-dijo Zaiko

Mamá, papá

 ** _Caulifla y Zaiko voltearon a ver atrás y vieron a Akeno que estaba junto una pequeña Kale de dos años_**

Kale, quiero que seas buena con Akeno, mamá y papá tienen que ir a pelear con unos tipos malos-dijo Caulifla

Sí mamá-dijo Kale

Tengan mucho cuidado-dijo Akeno

Lo tendremos-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al decir eso los cuatro saiyajins se fueron volando lejos de ahí, ellos se dirigieron hacia el sur y por el camino se toparon con Krilin_**

Hola Krilin-dijo Zaiko

Oh, hola chicos-dijo Krilin

Puedo ver que aumentaste bastante tu ki-dijo Zaiko

Sí, estuve entrenando arduamente estos tres años-dijo Krilin-Y puedo notar que ustedes también

 ** _Ellos siguieron volando hasta llegar a una pequeña isla que estaba habitada_**

Bien, aquí es-dijo Zaiko

¡Oigan chicos, por aquí!

 ** _Todos miraron hacia una montaña y vieron a Yamcha, Ten Shinhan, Kin, Nasu, Kyabe y Bulma que tenía en sus brazos a un bebe de cabello azul. Zaiko y los demás descendieron en la montaña y Zaiko raidamente fue hacia Bulma_**

¿Qué demonios Bulma? Deberías estar en la Corporación Capsula, esto puede ser peligroso ¿Y porque trajiste a Trunks?-dijo Zaiko

Oye, no todo el tiempo me la voy a pasar en la Corporación, quiero ver algo de acción, y sobr Trunks, lo quise dejar con algunas de las chicas pero estaban ocupadas-dijo Bulma-

Un momento, Zaiko, ese bebe….

Sí, es mío y de Bulma, su nombre es Trunks-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué? ¿Tienes otro hijo?-dijo Krilin sorprendido

Sí, Trunks es un año menor que Kale-dijo Zaiko-Pero nos desviamos del tema, regresa a casa

Por favor, solo déjame quedarme un poco más-dijo Bulma

Ok, pero si se pone peligroso, prométeme que huiras-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo-dijo Bulma

 ** _En eso todos pudieron escuchar como algo se acercaba hacia ellos, voltearon a ver que era y vieron un auto volador, el auto aterrizo enfrente de ellos y de el salió Yajirobe_**

Yajirobe, que sorpresa que estés aquí ¿Acaso vienes a ayudarnos a pelear contra los androides?-dijo Zaiko

No digas locuras Zaiko, solo vine a traerles esto-dijo Yajirobe dándole una bolsa a Zaiko-Karin les envía estas semillas del ermitaño

Oh que bien, esto nos vendrá de ayuda-dijo Zaiko

Muy bien, yo me voy-dijo Yajirobe entrando al auto-Asegúrense de acabar con esos androides

 ** _Al decir eso Yajirobe encendió el auto y se comenzó a ir_**

Muy bien, ahora solo tenemos que esperar y….

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver hacia adonde se había ido Yajirobe y vieron como su auto había explotado y se estrello contra el mar_**

¿Qué demonios paso?-dijo Zaiko

¡Miren en el cielo!-grito Caulifla

 ** _Todos miraron al cielo y pudieron ver cinco siluetas_**

¡Son los androides!-grito Caulifla

 ** _Las cinco siluetas descendieron rápidamente hacia la isla_**

Maldición descendieron en la ciudad-dijo Ten

Pero ninguno de nosotros pudo sentir su presencia-dijo Yamcha

Yamcha tiene razón, no puedo percibir su Ki ¿Acaso lo están ocultando?-dijo Zaiko

Pude ser por son androides, nosotros solo podemos percibir la energía vital de las personas-dijo Kyabe

Sí es cierto eso nos tomara mucho trabajo encontrarlos-dijo Nasu

Entoncs tendremos que buscarlos por la ciudad, separémonos-dijo Zaiko

Hai-dijeron todos

Gohan, tú iras por Yajirobe, toma-dijo Ziako dándole una semilla a su hijo-Sí se encuentra herido dásela

Sí-dijo Gohan volando hacia donde se estrello Yajirobe

Bulma, regresa a casa, esto ya es peligroso-dijo Zaiko

Ok-dijo la peli azul

¡Vamos!-grito Zaiko y todos volaron hacia la isla

 ** _Los chicos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a los androides_**

 ** _Con Gohan_**

 ** _Gohan salió del mar con Yajirobe, el mestizo saiyajin voló hacia donde estaba Bulma_**

¿Estás bien, Yajitobe?-dijo Gohan

Sí, gracias por ayudarme-dijo Yajirobe

No fue nada, ahora voy a ayudar con los androides, adiós-dijo Gohan volando a la ciudad

 ** _Bulma saco una capsula y apretó el botón que tenía y la lanzo_**

 **¡PUFF!**

 ** _Huno una pequeña explosión de humo y cuando el humo se fue dejo ver un auto volador de color amarillo que tenía el logo de la corporación capsula_**

¿Quieres que te lleve?-dijo Bulma a Yajirobe mientras subía al auto

Claro-dijo Yajirobe

 ** _Yajirobe subió al auto y Bulma encendió el auto, la peli azul comenzó a conducir hacia la ciudad_**

Oye, la torre Karin queda hacia el otro-dijo Yajirobe

Eso lo sé, pero primero quiero ver a esos androides-dijo Bulma

¿Qué?-dijo Yajirobe

 ** _En la ciudad_**

 ** _Los guerreros Z siguieron buscando a los androides, mientras que ellos buscaban un grupo de cinco personas estaban caminando por la ciudad. El grupo se conformaba por un hombre de avanzada edad de cabello largo de color blanco y de un bigote del mismo color, el tipo usaba también un extraño sombrero copa alta con el símbolo de dos "R", el tipo estaba siendo acompañado por un hombre de baja estatura regordete de piel totalmente blanca que usaba un gorro con el mismo símbolo que él, también había un joven de cabello blanco que usaba un chaleco y una gorra de camionero que tenía el mismo símbolo, a parte estaba un tipo de baja estatura de piel color purpura que usaba unos lentes de sol y tenía un grande sombre de color verde, y el ultimo tipo era de estatura grande, era el más grande de todos ellos, no llevaba nada puesto en la parte de arriba dejando ver sus musculatura, el hombre tenía la piel blanca y tenia cabello largo peinando con una cola de caballo_**

 ** _El pequeño grupo siguió caminando hasta que se pararon en medio de la carretera, en eso un camión venia hacia ellos a gran velocidad y ellos no se quitaron de ahí_**

¡Quítense del camino!-grito el conductor del camión

 ** _Los cinco no se quitaron del camino y…._**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _El camión choco contra ellos pero al momento de hacerlo la parte delantera del camión fue destruido, el conductor bajo del camión rápidamente y miro al grupo_**

¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?! ¡¿Acaso están locos?!-grito el conductor

 ** _El chico de la gorra se acerco al sujeto para tomarlo del cuello, lo levanto como si no pesara nada y….._**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Le rompió el cuello al conductor, toda la gente que se encontraba ahí, se asustaron por lo que había pasado, el chico soltó el cuerpo del conductor y todo el grupo miraron a las personas_**

 ** _Mientras cerca de ahí_**

 ** _Yamcha se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad buscando a los androides_**

Rayos ¿Cómo los encontraremos si no podemos sentir su presencia?-dijo Yamcha

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _De repente se pudo escuchar un fuerte explosión cerca de donde estaba_**

Eso fue cerca de aquí-dijo Yamcha comenzando a correr hacia dónde provino la explosión

 ** _Yamcha corrió hacia donde provenía la explosión y cuando llego se sorprendió al ver lo que vio, había personas muertas en el suelo, casas y edificios envueltos en llamas_**

Maldición, llegue tarde-dijo Yamcha

Oye, tú eres Yamcha ¿Verdad?

 ** _Yamcha volteo a ver quien dijo eso y se llevo la sorpresa de ser sujeto por la cara, Yamcha pudo ver al viejo junto con los otros tipos detrás de él, Yamcha se sorprendió mucho al ver el símbolo que ellos tenían_**

 _La patrulla roja, son ellos, tengo que decírselo a los muchachos-pensó Yamcha_

 ** _Yamcha trato de zafarse del agarre del sujeto pero por alguna razón se sentía sin fuerzas para hacerlo_**

 _¿Por qué siento como mi ki se disminuye?-pensó Yamcha_

¿Qué piensa hacer con el No.20?-dijo el chico de la gorra de camionero

Él no nos servirá para nada, nuestro principal objetivo es Zaiko-dijo el viejo levantando su brazo derecho-Lo adecuado ahora es asesinarlo

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _El viejo atravesó el pecho de Yamcha con su mano_**

 ** _Con Zaiko_**

 ** _Zaiko estaba arriba de un edificio buscando a los androides pero en eso sintió como el Ki de Yamcha disminuía_**

El Ki de Yamcha está disminuyendo rápidamente, será posible que…maldición-dijo Zaiko saliendo volando hacia donde estaba Yamcha

 ** _Zaiko no fue el único que se percato de eso, los demás también sintieron como el Ki de Yamcha estaba disminuyendo y rápidamente fueron hacia haya_**

 ** _Con Yamcha_**

 ** _El viejo saco su brazo del pecho de Yamcha salpicando mucha sangre, en eso todos los demás sintieron presencias que se aproximaban hacia donde estaban_**

No. 20, presiento a diez individuos aproximándose-dijo el pequeño purpura

Lo sé No. 15, yo también sentí esas presencias-dijo el Dr Gero

 ** _En eso del cielo descendió Ten Shin Han y al ver como estaba Yamcha y la ciudad se enfureció, en pocos segundos llegaron los demás y el viejo soltó a Yamcha_**

Yamcha-dijo Zaiko acercándose a su amigo-Aun sigue con vida

 ** _Zaiko saco una semilla del ermitaño y se la dio a Yamcha, este se comió la semilla y su herida sano por completo_**

¿Estás bien, Yamcha?-dijo Zaiko

Sí-dijo Yamcha

 ** _Los dos se levantaron y miraron al pequeño grupo_**

Así que ustedes son los androides, por fin dan la cara cobardes-dijo Caulifla

¿Mmm? ¿Qué extraño?-dijo el No. 20-¿Cómo saben que nosotros somos androides? Y además ¿Cómo supieron que apareceríamos en esta isla? ¿Cómo lo supieron? Respondan

¿Por qué no vienes aquí? Con gusto te lo diré, viejo asqueroso-dijo Caulifla

Eso haremos-dijo No. 20

 ** _Los guerreros Z se pusieron en guardia y estaban listos para pelear igual que los androides_**

Esperen-dijo Zaiko-Vayamos a otro lugar, aquí solo arriesgaremos las vidas de las personas, vamos a un lugar donde no haya nadie. ¿Están de acuerdo?

¿Aun lugar donde no haiga nadie?, me parece bien-dijo No. 20- Pero no veo la necesidad de cambiarnos de luagar

¿Qué dices?-dijo Zaiko

No.13-dijo No. 20

Ya sé-dijo el peliblanco

 ** _El tipo de la gorra de camionero levanto su mano derecha y en la palma de la mano se creó una esfera de energía de color rojo_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _El tipo comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía hacia todas partes ocasionando explosiones, destruyendo edificios, casas y matando a gente inocente_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

¡Ya basta!-grito Zaiko lanzándose contra el tipo

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo que dejara de lanzar esferas pero no cayo por el golpe, seguía de pie, los guerreros Z voltearon a ver a la ciudad y vieron como todo estaba ardiendo en llamas_**

 ** _Con Bulma_**

 ** _Bulma y Yajirobe estaban conduciendo por la ciudad y vieron todo el caos que acababa de suceder_**

¿Quién hizo todo esto?-dijo Bulma

De seguro fueron esos androides, oye, mejor da la vuelta y vámonos-dijo Yajirobe

Ni hablar, no iré a casa hasta que vea esos androides-dijo Bulma

¿Qué acaso no te importa tu bebe?-dijo Yajirobe

Tranquilo, Trunks estará seguro ¿Verdad cariño?-dijo Bulma a su bebe y este sonrió

 ** _Con los androides_**

Son unos malditos-dijo Zaiko enojado

¿Qué paso? ¿No querías un lugar donde no hubiera nadie?-dijo No. 20 –No. 13 solo se estaba encargando en hacer un lugar donde no estuviera nadie para que pudiéramos pelear, pero puedo ver a simple vista que la idea no te gusto

¡Síganos, nosotros nos encargaremos de destruirlos!-grito Zaiko furioso

¿Pero qué dices? Ustedes no serán capaces de ganarnos-dijo el regordete sonriendo arrogantemente

Te seguiremos, escoge el lugar que a ti y a tus amigos les gustaría morir, Zaiko-dijo No.20

¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo Zaiko

No solo sé el tuyo, sé el nombre de todos los que están aquí, a excepción de aquellos-dijo el No. 20 señalando a Caulifla, Kyabe, Kin, Nasu, Gohan y Shuri

 ** _En eso Zaiko puedo escuchar como sirenas de patrullas se acercaban hacia donde estaban_**

Hablaremos después ahora ¡Vámonos!-grito Zaiko saliendo volando

 ** _Todos hicieron lo mismo y siguieron al saiyajin. Bulam y Yajirobe habían llegado donde estaban pero vieron como todos se fueron volando_**

¿A dónde van?-dijo Bulma

Lo más seguro es que se fueron a un lugar donde no haiga gente para pelear-dijo Yajirobe

Ya veo, sigámoslos-dijo Bulma arrancando hacia donde Zaiko y los demás se fueron

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Todos estaban volando muy lejos de la isla_**

Más vale que no estés jugando Zaiko ¿A dónde quieres llevarnos?-dijo el No. 20

¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko confundido

 ** _En eso los androides se detuvieron arriba de una isla_**

Aquí está bien, bajemos a pelear-dijo el No.20

¿Qué?-dijo Zaiko

Ustedes no tienen derecho a escoger donde pelearemos-dijo el No.20

 ** _Los androides comenzaron a descender y los guerreros Z también lo hicieron. Al estar en la isla, Caulifla hecho un vistazo y vio que era una isla que tenían muchas rocas y montañas_**

 _Ya veo, escogieron este lugar para esconderse si ven que están en apuros-pensó Caulifla_

Es mejor que tengamos cuidado con ellos, son más listo de lo que parecen-dijo Caulifla

Antes que comencemos a pelear, queremos que nos digan ¿Cómo es que saben tanto de nosotros?-dijo Zaiko

Está bien, les diremos porque, pero te advierto que te arrepentirás de haber hecho esa pregunta-dijo No. 20-Zaiko, te hemos observado todo el tiempo, para hacer eso hemos utilizado un pequeño robot en forma de insecto. Te hemos estado observando desde que has estado en el torneo de las artes marciales, estuvo presente en todas tus peleas, incluyendo con la de Frost. Lo que quiero decir es que seguimos con nuestros experimentos después que destruiste la patrulla roja y todo para que pudiéramos crear a los androides que fueran capaces de derrotarte

¿A sí que quieren vengarse de mí?-dijo Zaiko

Así es, por tu culpa el sueño que tenía la patrulla roja de conquistar el mundo desapareció, el único sobreviviente fue nuestro jefe-dijo No.20

Por cómo te expresas, parece que eres el tal profesor Gero-dijo Caulifla

No digas estupideces, yo soy solo una de las grandes creaciones del profesor, soy el androide No. 20, el ya no está en este mundo, téngalo por seguro-dijo No. 20

Ya veo, quiero saber algo ¿También observaron mi pela contra Cooler y Cold?-dijo Zaiko

Lamentablemente no, nuestro robot fue destruido en la batalla contra Frost, pero no habían necesidad de hacer otro ya que en la batalla contra Frost nos dimos cuenta como usaste tu poder al máximo, lo demás lo supimos de acuerdo a nuestros cálculos, era imposible que incrementaras más tu poder-dijo No. 20

 _Ya veo, por eso no saben nada de Caulifla y los demás, ellos vinieron a la tierra después de la batalla contra Frost-pensó Zaiko_

Pues han cometido un gran error, ya perdieron la pelea-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué?-dijo No. 20 confundido

Después de la batalla contra Frost han pasado muchas cosas, es una lástima que no investigaran eso-dijo Zaiko

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo No. 20

Mostrémosles chicos-dijo Zaiko mirando a los otros saiyajins

¡Sí!-gritaron los seis saiyajins

¡AAAHHHH!

 ** _Los siete elevaron su ki y se transformaron en súper saiyajin, en el caso de Zaiko este se transformo en súper saiyajin legendario_**

¿Qué? ¿Más saiyajins?-dijo No. 20 sorprendido

Así es, ellos llegaron a la tierra después de la batalla contra Frost-dijo Zaiko señalando a Caulifla, Kyabe, Nasu y Kin-Y ellos son mis hijos-dijo señalando a Gohan y Shuri

Ya veo, pero no nos preocupa eso, nosotros los venceremos-dijo No. 20 volteando a ver a los otros androides-No. 19 tú pelearas primero

Sí-dijo el regordete

No hay necesidad que ustedes peleen, yo me hare cargo de ellos, después de todo se quieren vengar de mí-dijo Zaiko

Sí crees que te vamos a dejar toda la diversión olvídalo, yo también quiero destrozar a esos androides-dijo Caulifla

Muy bien, entonces ¿Quieres pelear primero?-dijo Zaiko

Me parece bien-dijo Caulifla tronándose los puños

Espera Caulifla, esos tipos pueden absorber la energía de las personas-dijo Yamcha

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Caulifla

Cuanto ese tipo de sujeto pude sentir como absorbía mi energía-dijo Yamcha

Ya veo, entonces mientras no me agarre no me absorberá mi energía-dijo Caulifla-Gracias por la advertencia

 ** _Caulifla y el androide No. 19 dieron un paso adelante y se pusieron en guardia, los dos se miraron y rápidamente corrieron a atacarse_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado, les quiero decir que la saga de los androides y de Cell será muy diferente que la del anime, además quisiera saber si quieren que aparezca la androide No.21 y que forme parte del harem de Zaiko, o que No. 18 sea parte de su harem, también quería saber si les gustaría que pusiera a No. 1 7 y 18 como mujeres, dejen en los comentario su opinión acerca de esto, bueno eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	56. Chapter 43

**_Capitulo 43_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Caulifla y el androide 19 se encontraban en el aire intercambiando golpes mientras que los demás estaban en el suelo mirando la pelea_**

Increíble, ese androide está peleando al mismo nivel que Caulifla-dijo Nasu

No se sorprendan por eso, Caulifla aun no está peleando enserio-dijo Zaiko

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Caulifla le dio al androide una fuerte patada que lo envió hacia el suelo, el androide vio eso y rápidamente se recupero del golpe y cayó de pie en el suelo, el androide miro a Caulifla y de sus ojos comenzó a lanzar láseres hacia la saiyajin. Los láseres no eran ningún problema para la saiyajin, Caulifla los esquivaba con mucha facilidad_**

Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotarme-dijo Caulifla mientras esquivaba los láseres

 ** _Caulifla comenzó a formar esferas de Ki en sus manos mientras esquivaba los láseres_**

¡HAAAHH!

 ** _Caulifla lanzo un gran rayo de Ki hacia el androide, este tan solo se quedo parado en donde estaba una sonrisa se formo en su cara, el androide levanto su mano derecha y extendió a palma de su mano, el rayo golpeo la mano del androide y increíblemente el rayo desapareció_**

¿Qué hizo?-dijo Caulifla sorprendida

 ** _Rápidamente el androide voló hacia la saiyajin y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El androide comenzó a darle fuertes golpes a la saiyajin a gran velocidad, los demás guerreros Z se quedaron sorprendieron al ver como el androide estaba golpeando a Caulifla_**

No puede ser cierto-dijo Nasu sorprendido mientras miraba la pelea

Tiene a Caulifla en problemas-dijo Kyabe

Se equivocan-dijo Zaiko-Como y se los dije, Caulifla no esta paleando enserio

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El androide siguió golpeando a la saiyajin hasta que esta agarro su brazo derecho y lo jalo con fuerza_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Caulifla lo jalo con tanta fuerza que le arranco el brazo del cuerpo, en donde antes estaba el brazo del androide se podía ver cables y aceite. Caulifla miro la mano del androide y puso ver que en el centro de la palma de la mano había una especie de esfera de color rojo_**

Ya veo, así que con esto pudiste absorber mi ataque-dijo Caulifla lanzado lejos el brazo del androide

 ** _El androide al ver eso se enfureció y se lanzo contra la saiyajins, intento darle un puñetazo pero de nuevo ella le sujeto el brazo y…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Le arranco el otro brazo y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte golpe que lo envió hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _El androide se estrello contra el suelo levantando mucho polvo, cuando el polvo se disolvió se pudo ver un gran agujero donde estaba el androide tendido, el androide se levanto del suelo y se llevo un gran susto cuando Caulifla apareció delante de él con su brazo. La saiyajin lanzo lejos el brazo y creó una esfera de Ki de color rojo en su mano derecha_**

Ahora ya no podrás absorber mi ataque-dijo Caulifla

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Caulifla le lanzo al androide un rayo de Ki que ocasiono una gran explosión y nube del humo, del humo salió volando algo que cayó enfrente de los pies del androide 20, era la cabeza del androide 19. El androide vio eso y no le tomo importancia, Caulifla salió del humo y fue donde estaban los demás_**

Ni siquiera me obligo a usar el súper saiyajin dos-dijo Caulifla

Muy bien ¿Quién es el siguiente?-dijo Zaiko

Número quince, es tú turno-dijo No 20

De acuerdo-dijo el androide avanzando hacia enfrente

Papá, yo quiero pelear contra él-dijo Shuri

Muy bien, muéstrales lo fuerte que eres-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Shuri asintió y camino hacia enfrente, el androide 15 se quedo mirando a Shuri y luego miro a Zaiko_**

¿Enserio peleare contra esta niñita?-dijo No 15

Yo no me confiaría si fuera tú-dijo Zaiko

Muy bien, vamos niñita muestra lo que…

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Shuri le dio un fuerte puñetazo al androide que lo hizo retroceder varios metros y que destruyera unas rocas con su cuerpo, el androide se levanto del suelo y sintió como algo escurría en su labio inferior, paso su mano por su labio y vio que era sangre. Al ver eso se enfureció y fue hacia la saiyajin_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de Shuri y del androide chocaron creando una onda de choques que hizo agrietar el suelo donde la saiyajin estaba parada_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad, con cada golpe que daban destruían las rocas del lugar y el suelo se agrietaba_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos se golpearon en la cara al mismo tiempo, los lentes de sol del androide 15 se rompieron por el impacto y su sombrero se cayó de su cabeza, Shuri se separo del androide y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Lo mando al suelo con un fuerte puñetazo_**

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _El androide cayo de pie y rápidamente comenzó a lanzar esferas de Ki hacia Shuri, la saiyajin esquivaba los esferas de Ki y mientras lo hacia se iba acercando al androide_**

Shuri es muy fuerte-dijo Krilin

Sí, se ve que se volvió más fuerte desde la última vez-dijo Yamcha

Era de esperarse, después es mi discípula-dijo Caulifla orgullosa

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Shur le dio al androide una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, el androide se detuvo y se agarro el estomago para después escupir algo de sangre, el levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Shuri delante de el con su mano derecha extendida, la saiyajin comenzó a crear una esfera de Ki y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Shuri lanzo un poderoso rayo de Ki ocasionando una explosión y nube de humo, cuando el humo se disolvió dejo ver a Shuri de pie y delante de ella había piezas del androide 15, Shuri al ver eso regreso donde estaba su padre y los demás_**

No son muy fuertes, pude haberle ganado sin transformarme en súper saiyajin-dijo Shuri

Tienes razón, no son la gran cosa, acabaremos rápido con ellos-dijo Caulifla

No estaría tan seguro, traman algo-dijo Zaiko

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Caulifla

Solo miraros-dijo Zaiko mirando a No. 20-Hemos vencido a dos de ellos y no muestra ninguna señal de preocupación

Zaiko tiene razón, deben tener algo entre manos-dijo Ten

Muy bien número 14, es tu turno-dijo No 20

Sí-dijo el androide avanzando hacia enfrente

¿A quién le toca ahora?-dijo Zaiko

Yo me ofrezco-dijo Kin caminando hacia el androide

Solo ten cuidado, no sabemos que estén tramando-dijo Zaiko

Lo tendré-dijo Kin

 ** _Mientras lejos de ahí_**

 ** _En una pequeña isla se encontraba Trunks observando a su alrededor_**

Espero no haber llegado tarde-dijo Trunks antes de sentir el Ki de su padre y de los demás-De seguro ya deben estar peleando contra los androides, tengo que darme prisa

 ** _Trunks rápidamente emprendió vuelo hacia donde estaban los demás_**

 ** _De regreso con la pelea_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kin y el androide estaban en el aire intercambiando golpes, la ventaja la tenía el saiyajin, él esquivaba con más facilidad los golpes del androide_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago pero el androide le sujeto la pierna y rápidamente descendió hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El androide azoto con fuerza al saiyajin contra el suelo, Kin estaba en un pequeño cráter que hizo con su cuerpo, el androide dio un gran salto en l aire y…._**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Quiso aplastar a Kin pero el saiyajin se quito del peligro a tiempo, el androide abro su boca y una esfera de Ki se comenzó a formar dentro de ella, Kin rápidamente corrió hacia él y cerro la boca del androide_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El androide salió volando y fue seguido por Kin, el saiyajin creó una esfera de ki en mano su derecha y…_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El androide 14 exploto y varias de sus piezas cayeron al suelo, Kin regreso donde estaban los demás y todos se le quedaron viendo al androide 20 y 13_**

Número 13, ya sabes que hacer-dijo No 20

A la orden-dijo el androide

¿Ahora quien va?-dijo Kyabe

Yo, después de todo me quieren a mí-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko camino hasta estar frente a frente con el androide 13, los dos dieron un paso atrás y se prepararon para pelear_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko se lanzo contra el androide y le lanzo un puñetazo pero este lo detuvo con su mano derecha_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _El androide le dio una fuerte patada que lo envió al cielo, el androide voló hacia donde mando a Zaiko, el saiyajin se recupero del golpe y vio como el androide iba hacia él, Zaiko creó una esfera de Ki en su mano y se lanzo pero el androide desapareció antes que la esfera lo golpeara_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _El androide apareció detras de Zaiko y le dio un fuerte golpe que lo envió hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko cayo de pie y rápidamente voló hacia el androide_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad, los demás no podrían creer que el androide 13 estaba peleando al mismo nivel que Zaiko_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos se golpearon la cara al mismo tiempo, el androide se separo de Zaiko y comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago una y otra vez_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El último golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo escupir sangre al saiyajin, el androide creó una esfera de Ki en cada una de sus manos y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Le lanzo un poderoso rayo de Ki al saiyajin que lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo, Zaiko estaba en el suelo en un pequeño cráter y con sus ropas rasgadas, miro al aire y vio como el androide 13 iba hacia él a gran velocidad_**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko se quito del peligro haciendo que el androide se estrellara con el suelo, Zaiko junto sus manos y formo una esfera azul de Ki_**

¡HAAAAAHHH!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko lanzo un poderoso Kamehameha hacia el androide ocasionado una gran explosión un una gran nube de humo, el humo comenzó a dispersarse y cuando lo hizo dejo ver al androide 13 que estaba de pie con heridas menores_**

Increíble, ese androide es más fuerte que los otros-dijo Krilin sorprendido

Así que por eso no estaban preocupados-dijo Caulifla

Ahora entiendo porque no les importaba que hayamos destruido a los otros androides-dijo Zaiko

Numero 13-dijo No 20 llamando la atención de todos-Deja de perder el tiempo y transfórmate para acabar con Zaiko

¿Transformarse?-dijeron todos sorprendidos

En verdad eres un aguafiestas Numero 20, yo quería divertirme un poco más con el saiyajin-dijo No 13-Pero está bien, pondré fin a esto

 ** _De repente todas las piezas de los otros androides comenzaron a flotar y se dirigieron hacia el androide 13, las piezas comenzaron a entrar al cuerpo del androide y cuando todas las piezas entraron en el cuerpo del androide 13, este comenzó a cambiar, se estaba haciendo más alto, su cabello se comenzó a erizar y de cambiar de color. Su piel se estaba haciendo azul y sus músculos estaban haciéndose más grandes, los ojos del androide se pusieron blancos como cuando Zaiko se transformaba en Súper saiyajin legendario. El chaleco del androide se rompió por el tamaño de sus músculos. Ahora el androide tenía el cabello erizado de color naranja, sus ojos estaban en blanco y tenía la misma estatura y musculatura que Zaiko en súper saiyajin legendario_**

¡AAAHHHH!

 ** _El androide expulso parte de su poder que hizo temblar toda la isla_**

 ****Espero que estén preparados, están por experimentar el verdadero dolor-dijo No 20 sonriendo

 ** _FIN_**


	57. Chapter 44

**_Capitulo 44_**

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por le repentina transformación del androide trece, el androide veinte tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro_**

Ahora mismo van a conocer el verdadero dolor, el androide número trece es ahora imparable-dijo No 20

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo Kyabe sorprendido mientras miraba al androide trece

Al parecer las piezas de los otros androides se unieron a él y eso hizo que se transformara en esa forma-dijo Caulifla sorprendida

¡Número trece, acaba con Zaiko y con sus amigos de una vez por todas!-grito No 20

 ** _El androide trece sonrió y en parpadeo apareció delante de Zaiko sorprendiendo al saiyajin_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _El androide comenzó a golpear a saiyajin a gran velocidad, era tan rápido que Zaiko no podía defenderse de los golpes. Los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver como el androide estaba dándole a Zaiko una paliza_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _El androide le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo mando contra unas rocas_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _El saiyajin se estrello contra las rocas y estas se vinieron encima de él, el androide junto sus manos delante de él y en ellas se comenzó a formar una esfera grande de Ki de color rojo, el androide lanzo al esfera hacia las rocas y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de ki ocasiono una gigantesca explosión y dejo un gran camino de caos, había una gran nube de humo y esta se comenzó a disolver y cuando se fue por completo, dejo ver a Zaiko que estaba de pie pero sus ropas estaban rasgadas y tenía leves heridas en su cuerpo,, Zaiko sintió algo escurriendo en su labio inferior, paso su mano y vio que era sangre, el se limpio la sangre y después miro al androide_**

Bien, esto se pondrá emocionante-dijo Zaiko sonriendo

 ** _Mientras cerca de ahí_**

 ** _Bulma y Yajirobe se seguían aproximando hacia el lugar de la pelea_**

Oye, aun estamos a tiempo para regresar-dijo Yajirobe

Ya deja de decir eso, no voy a regresar hasta que haiga visto a los androides-dijo Bulma

¿Qué acaso no te importa la seguridad de tu hijo?-dijo Yajirobe señalando a un Trunks que se había quedado dormido en el camino

Él estará bien-dijo Bulma

 ** _En eso Trunks paso volando a un lado de ellos a gran velocidad, él sin querer sacudió el auto donde su madre y Yajirobe viajaban, eso hizo que el bebé despertara y comenzara a llorar con fuerza, Bulma detuvo el auto y cargo a su hijo_**

Ya pequeño, no pasa nada, mamá está aquí-dijo Bulma mientras arrullaba a su hijo

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Yajirobe

No lo sé, pero me pareció ver a alguien conocido-dijo Bulma

 ** _Con Trunks_**

¿Esa era mi mamá? ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Trunks mientras volaba y miraba atrás-Dejare eso a un lado, debo llegar con papá y los demás rápido

 ** _Al decir eso el saiyajin aumento su velocidad_**

 ** _Mientras en la pelea_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _El saiyajin y el androide se encontraban en el cielo intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad_**

Nunca había visto a alguien aparte de Frost y su familia pelear al mismo nivel que Zaiko-dijo Krilin

Ese androide sin duda alguna es fuerte-dijo Yamcha

No se dejen impresionar, solo se hizo a sí de fuerte porque se combino con las piezas de los otros androides-dijo Caulifla

Es verdad, pero aun sin esas piezas le estaba dando pelea a Zaiko-dijo Ten

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los puños del androide y el saiyajin chocaron provocando una fuerte onda de choques que sacudió la isla, el androide rápidamente agarro el brazo de Zaiko y lanzo al saiyajin contra el suelo, Zaiko se detuvo a tiempo antes que se estrellara contra el suelo pero vio como el androide iba hacia el a gran velocidad_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko se quito del peligro a tiempo antes de que el androide lo aplastara, el androide estaba de pie en un cráter, miro al cielo y vi a Zaiko, el androide dio un gran salto y rápidamente llego donde estaba el saiyajin, le lanzo un puñetazo pero Zaiko agarro su puño con su mano derecha, Zaiko lo iba a golpear pero el androide le sujeto el puño con su mano libre_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos se dieron un fuerte cabezazo al mismo tiempo, el cabezazo fue tan fuerte que incluso saco chispas_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Los dos se siguieron dando cabezazos hasta que el androide le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Zaiko en el estomago que le saco el aire, el saiyajin soltó las anos del androide y este puso su manos enfrente del saiyajin, creó una esfera de Ki de color rojo y…._**

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Mando a volar a Ziako contra el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _El saiyajin cayó al suelo creando un cráter con su cuerpo, el saiyajin se levanto y vio como el androide comenzó a crear varias esferas de Ki para después lanzárselas a él, Zaiko rápidamente hizo lo mismo y creó varias esferas de Ki de color verde y las lanzo_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Las esferas de Ki chocaban y creaban pequeñas explosiones hasta dejar una gran nube de humo en toda la isla, Zaiko no podía ver nada, estaba en desventaja ya que no podía sentir el Ki del androide, el humo se comenzó a disolver y cuando se fue por completo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al androide detrás de él, trato de golpearlo pero el androide le sujeto el brazo y lo comenzó a torcer hasta que…._**

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AHHH!

 ** _Zaiko grito de dolor al sentir como su brazo derecho se disloco de su lugar, todo los guerreros Z se sorprendieron al ver eso y el androide veinte esta sonriendo al ver eso_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio al androide una fuerte patada que lo hizo saltar su brazo y retroceder varios metros, el brazo de Zaiko estaba colgando, Zaiko sujeto su brazo y trato de reacomodarlo hasta…_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Consiguió reacomodar su brazo, Zaiko comenzó a mover su brazo y miro al androide trece que estaba sonriendo_**

 _Es el primer sujeto que me ha hecho mucho daño, estoy sorprendido-pensó Zaiko_

Número trece, ya deja de perder el tiempo y acaba de una vez con Zaiko-dijo No 20

 ** _El androide trece rápidamente fue hacia Zaiko y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que Zaiko bloqueo con sus brazos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El androide seguía lanzándole puñetazos al saiyajin y este tan solo se cubrió con sus brazos, Zaiko rápidamente uso la tele transportación para aparecer detrás del androide, le lanzo un patada pero el androide le sujeto la pierna para después levantarlo y lanzarlo al cielo, Zaiko fue lanzado al cielo por el androide pero el saiyajin se detuvo y miro al androide y vio como una esfera de Ki se dirigía hacia a el, Zaiko rápidamente se cubrió con sus brazos y…_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de Ki se estrello contra él creando una gran explosión y nube de humo, el humo se disolvió y dejo ver a Zaiko que seguía cubriéndose con sus brazos pero la parte superior de su ropa ya estaba totalmente destruida dejando ver su torso y algunas heridas que tenía. Zaiko bajo sus brazos y vio que el androide trece ya no estaba_**

 _¿A dónde se fue?-pensó Zaiko mientras miraba a su alrededor_

 ** _Para sorpresa del saiyajin el androide aprecio detrás de él y lo sujeto con fuerza, el androide comenzó a aplastar a Zaiko con sus brazos_**

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHH!

 ** _El saiyajin grito al sentir como sus huesos comenzaban a romperse, el saiyajin trato de liberarse pero al hacerlo el androide aumento la fuerza de su agarre_**

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAHHH!

 ** _Zaiko grito más fuerte e increíblemente perdió su transformación de súper saiyajin legendario_**

¡Papá!-gritaron Gohan y Shuri

 ** _Gohan y Shuri iba a ir a ayudar a su padre pero fueron detenidos por Caulifla_**

¿Por qué nos detienes? ¿no ves que ese sujeto está matando a nuestro padre?-dijo Shuri

Zaiko no morirá por una estupidez como esa, solo esperen ya verán como él acabara rápido con ese androide-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Gohan y Shuri pensaron por unos segundos y le hicieron caso a Caulifla_**

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AHHH!

 ** _El saiyajin volvió a gritar de dolor_**

¡Eso es, destrózalo lentamente!-grito No 20

 ** _El androide aumento la fuerza de su agarre pero…._**

¡HAAAAH!

 ** _Zaiko expulso mucho poder zafándose del agarre del androide, el androide miro a Zaiko y vio que estaba transformado en súper saiyajin legendario pero había algo diferente, su pelo estaba más erizado y unos rayos recorrían su cuerpo, era el súper saiyajin legendario dos_**

Así que aun te quedaban fuerzas-dijo el androide lanzándose contra el saiyajin

 ** _Zaiko desapareció antes que el androide lo tocara y luego apareció alado de él_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder pero rápidamente Zaiko apareció donde lo mando para darle una patada_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Así estuvo el saiyajin por un rato, mandaba a volar al androide para luego aparecer donde lo mando y golpearlo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al androide y este comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, al ver eso el androide enfureció_**

¡Esta me las pagaras, saiyajin!-grito el androide

 ** _Tanto Zaiko y el androide desapreciaron e la vista de todos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Los único que podían escuchar eran las fuertes ondas de choque que sacudían la isla, ene so los dos aparecieron en medio de la isla_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos chocaron creando una gran onda de choques que hizo un gran cráter debajo de ellos_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos estaban intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad, cada golpe que deban hacían temblar la isla y hacían más grande el cráter que estaba debajo de ellos, en eso el androide despareció para luego aparecer en el cielo, este iba a atacar a Zaiko pero el saiyajin apareció arriba de él_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le dio una fuerte patada que lo envió al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _El androide se estrello bruscamente contra el suelo_**

¡Número trece, levántate y acaba con Zaiko!-grito No 20

 ** _El androide se levanto y miro a Zaiko, el saiyajin tenía sus manos juntas y estaba creando una esfera de Ki de color azul_**

¡KAME-HAME!

¡Maldito!-grito el androide creando una gran esfera de Ki-¡Muere saiyajin!

 ** _El androide lanzo la esfera de Ki pero antes que golpeara a Zaiko, el saiyajin desapareció para después aparecer enfrente del androide_**

¡HAAAAAA!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Zaiko le lanzo un gigantesco Kamehameha al androide que ocasiono una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo, el humo se disolvió dejnado ver piezas del androide en el suelo y una gran camino de destrucción_**

Im….Im…Imposible ¿Número trece fue derrotado?-dijo No 20 nervioso y asustado

 ** _Zaiko regreso con los demás y comió una semilla del ermitaño para curas sus heridas_**

Cielos ¿Por qué no usaste el súper saiyajin dos desde el principio? Lo hubieras vencido desde inicio-dijo Caulifla

Sí lo hubiera hecho no hubiera tenido esta entretenida pelea-dijo Zaiko antes de mirar a al androide veinte-Pero creó que ya es hora de acabar con estos androides

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Caulifla

 ** _Los guerreros Z comenzaron a caminar hacia el androide y este retrocedió con miedo_**

 _¿Ahora qué hago? Yo no puedo contra todos ellos. La única opción que me queda es despertar a número diecisiete y dieciocho pero para eso tengo que ir al laboratorio-pensó No 20_

 ** _Los guerreros Z caminaron hasta estar enfrente del androide, Zaiko extendió su mano derecha y creó una esfera de Ki_**

Esto se termina aquí-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko estaba por lanzar la esfera de Ki contra el androide pero en eso todos sintieron un poderoso Ki aproximándose al lugar_**

¿De quién s este Ki?-dijo Kin sorprendido

 ** _En eso llego Trunks sorprendiendo a todos_**

 _¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Acaso es otro saiyajin?-pensó No 20_

Tru…dijo Mayunia ¿Cuándo regresaste?-dijo Zaiko

Justo ahora, sentí sus Kis reunido en esta isla y quería saber s i ya estaban peleando con los androides-dijo Trunks

Sí, de hecho ya acabamos con cuatro de ellos-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué cuatro? Pero si solo eran dos androides-dijo Trunks sorprendido

Pero aparecieron cinco y estamos a punto de acabar con el ultimo-dijo Caulifla señalando al androide veinte

¿Quién es él? No lo conozco-dijo Trunks

¿Qué? ¿No es uno de los androides que nos contaste?-dijo Zaiko

¡Chicos!

 ** _Todos dejaron de hablar y vieron un auto que se aproximaba al lugar, todos vieron mejor y pudieron ver a Bulma y a Yajiobe en el auto_**

¿Qué hace ella aquí?-dijo Caulifla

¡Le dije que fuera a casa!-grito Zaiko

 _Bien, creare una distracción-pensó No 20_

 ** _El androide creó una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha y la lanzo hacia el auto_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _La esfera de Ki golpeo el auto y este comenzó a caer, Zaiko rápidamente voló a salvar a Bula y a su hijo mientras que Trunks ayudaba a Yajirobe, el androide aprovecho la distracción y escapo_**

¿Por qué me seguiste? Te dije que regresaras a casa-dijo Zaiko mientras descendía al suelo con Bula en sus brazos

Quería ver los androides-dijo Bulma

En verdad hay veces que eres muy necia-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko estando en el suelo bajo a Bulma y Trunks descendió con Yajirobe_**

Tienes mucho que explicar-dijo Zaiko mirando a Trunks

Lo sé, pero en verdad no entiendo nada lo que está pasando-dijo Trunks

Por cierto ¿N se supone que pelearían contra unos androides? ¿Qué hacia el Dr. Gero aquí?-dijo Bulma sorprendiendo a todos

¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que ese tipo era el Dr. Gero?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, siendo una científica conozco a todos los científicos del mundo-dijo Bulma

Bueno eso no importa ahora, él acaba de escapar-dijo Caulifla

Mmm…probablemente haya ido a su laboratorio-dijo Bulma

¿Su laboratorio?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, queda en la afueras de la ciudad del Norte-dijo Bulma

Muy bien, ahora ya sabemos a donde ír-dijo Zaiko

Debemos darnos prisa, de seguro despertara a los otros androide-dijo Trunks

Muy bien, ustedes irán por el Dr Gero, mientras que yo regreso a Yajirobe y a Bulma a sus casas-dijo Zaiko cargando a Bulma

¿Qué? Yo no me quiero ír-dijo Bulma

Muy tarde ya está decidido-dijo Zaiko tomando a Yajirobe-Mientras que regreso, Mayunia estas a cargo

Sí, no te decepcionare papá, digo….

Oh no-dijo Zaiko

Espera, ¿Te dijo papá? ¿Por qué te dijo papá?-dijo Bulma sorprendida

Nos vamos-dijo Ziako antes de desaparecer con Bulma y Yajirobe

Creó que ya no es un secreto-dijo Caulifla

¿Por qué le dijiste papá a nuestro papá?-dijo Shuri

Sí, confiesa-dijo Gohan

Les contare todo en el camino, ahora debemos impedir que el Dr. Gero despierte a los androides-dijo Trunks

 ** _Trunks comenzó a volar y todos los guerreros Z los siguieron_**

 ** _FIN_**


	58. Chapter 45

**_Capitulo 45_**

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres nuestro hermano?!-gritaron Gohan y Shuri al mismo tiempo

 ** _Los guerreros se encontraban volando hacia el laboratorio del Dr. Gero, durante el camino, Trunks les dijo a todos la verdad acerca de él_**

Así es, yo soy su hermano Trunks-dijo Trunks

Eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Kyabe

No lo puedo creer-dijo Shuri

Yo tampoco-dijo Gohan

Oye Trunks-dijo Caulifla llamando la atención del mestizo saiyajin-Tú nos dijiste que aparecerían dos androides pero aparecieron cinco ¿Por qué paso eso?

No lo sé, pero creó que por haber viajado al pasado e alterado el futuro-dijo Trunks

Dinos algo, Esos dos androides de los que nos hablas ¿Pueden absorber energía?-dijo Yamcha

Esa es una buena pregunta, ¿Esos androides absorben energía? Es que a los que nos enfrentamos absorbían energía-dijo Krilin

Bueno solo uno de ellos, los otros no parecían tener esa habilidad-dijo Caulifla

No, los androides de que les hablo no absorben energía pero si son muy fuertes y peligrosos-dijo Trunks-Y debemos evitar que los despiertes a cualquier costo

 ** _Los guerreros Z a escuchar eso aumentaron su velocidad_**

 ** _Mientras en la Torre Karin_**

 ** _El maestro Karin estaba tomando un vaso de agua pero dio un salto atrás al ver como Zaiko apareció delante de él junto con Bulma y Yajirobe. Zaiko dejo a Yajirobe en el suelo y miro al maestro Karin_**

Perdón por asustarlo maestro, solo vine a dejar a Yajirobe-dijo Zaiko

Descuida Zaiko, no pasa nada-dijo Karin

Oye Zaiko, ¿Mee vaz a decir porque Mayunia te dijo papá?-dijo Bulma

Te lo contare cuando lleguemos a la Corporación Capsula-dijo Zaiko-Nos vemos luego maestro

 ** _Al decir eso el saiyajin junto con la peli azul y el pequeño bebe saiyajin desaparición de la torre Karin_**

 ** _Mientras muy lejos de ahí_**

 ** _El Dr. Gero estaba corriendo entre todas las rocas, el androide podía sentir las presencias de los guerreros Z que se estaban acercando hacia él_**

 _Rayos, ellos están siguiéndome de seguro la chica Brief les dijo donde estaba mi laboratorio, por suerte el laboratorio está cerca-pensó el Dr. Gero_

 ** _El Dr. Gero siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una cueva, entro a la cueva y camino hasta que se encontró con una puerta hecha de metal, él abrió la puerta y entro a una habitación donde había siete capsulas pegadas en unas de las paredes, cada una de ellas tenían un número y esos eran: 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19 y 20. Las capsulas 13, 14, 15, 19 y 20 estaban abiertas mientras que las capsulas 17 y 18 seguían cerradas, también había otras dos capsulas pero estas estaban en el suelo. El Dr. Gero cerró la puerta y camino hacia una mesa donde había unos papeles y un control_**

Esos malditos no tardaran en llegar-dijo el Dr. Gero agarrando el control de la mesa

 ** _El Dr. Gero camino hasta la capsula que tenía el numero 17_**

La verdad es que no quería que estos androides despertaran pero al parecer no tengo otra opción, espero que esta vez sean obedientes-dijo el Dr. Gero

 ** _El Dr. Gero oprimió un botón que tenía la Capsula y esta se comenzó a abrir, cuando la capsula estuvo totalmente abierta de ella salió una chica hermosa de cabello negro y largo, tenía los ojos azules, llevaba una pañoleta de color naranja alrededor de su cuello y usaba una camiseta negra que tenía el logotipo de la patrulla roja, usaba jeans y unas botas negras_**

Hola, diecisiete-dijo el Dr. Gero

 ** _La chica vio al Dr. Gero y pudo ver el control que tenía en su mano derecha, la chica al ver eso le dio una sonrisa al Dr- Gero_**

Muy buenos días, mi estimado Doctor-dijo la androide sorprendiendo al Dr. Gero

Oh, me has dado los buenos días-dijo el Dr. Gero sorprendido

Por supuesto, porque usted es mi creador-dijo la androide

 ** _El Dr. Gero sonrió al ver que la actitud de su androide había cambiado_**

Muy bien, ahora despertare a dieciocho-dijo el Dr. Gero

 ** _El Dr. Gero oprimió el botón de la capsula con el numero 18 y esta se comenzó a abrir, cuando estuvo completamente abierta, de la capsula salió una hermosa chica rubia que tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, tenía piel blanca, ojos azules y en sus orejas tenía pendientes. La chica usaba_** ** _lleva un chaleco de tela vaquera azul que tenía el logotipo de la patrulla roja, una falda del mismo material con medias de color azul oscuro, botas marrones, y una camisa negra que tiene mangas a rayas blancas y negras. La rubia miro a la androide diecisiete y luego vio al Dr. Gero y vio como en su mano derecha tenía un control, la chica vio al Dr. Gero y sonrió_**

Buenos días tenga usted, Dr. Maki Gero-dijo la rubia sorprendiendo al Dr. Gero

Oh, tú también me has saludado, que amable eres-dijo el Dr. Gero

Eso es natural, Doctor-dijo la androide dieciocho

 _Los dos se han curado por completo-pensó el Dr. Gero_

Por lo que veo usted se convirtió en un androide como nosotros ¿Verdad?-dijo dieciocho

Sí. ¿Por qué quería vivir eternamente? Aunque a decir verdad ahora estoy más tranquilo-dijo el Dr. Gero-Como les coloco un dispositivo de energía ilimitada en sus cuerpos, no podía controlar ese gran incremento de poder, siempre se oponían a mí, fue un completo desastre pero esta vez he construido un control para que obedezcan mis órdenes, ahora mismo los pondré a trabajar. Los amigos de Zaiko vienen hacia acá, quiero que acaben con ellos ¿Les quedo claro?

Sí-dijeron los androides

 ** _Mientras con Zaiko_**

 ** _Corporación Capsula_**

 ** _En la sala de la Corporación Capsula se encontraba el Sr. y Sra. Brief junto con Tights, Ophis, Cattleya, Reynalle, Kalawarner y Mittelt. Todos ellos estaban tomando té y comiendo unos bocadillos hasta que de repente apareció Zaiko con Bulma en sus brazos. El saiyajin bajo con delicadeza a la peli azul y está rápidamente señalo a Zaiko con el dedo_**

Muy bien Zaiko, ahora explica, ¿Por qué Mayunia te dijo papá?-dijo Bulma sorprendiendo a los presentes-¿Acaso tuviste una aventura con otra mujer?

¿Qué? Claro que no, me ofendes-dijo Zaiko

Entonces ¿Por qué Mayunia te dijo papá?-dijo Bulma

Lo que pasa es que él es Trunks-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué?-dijo Bulma sorprendida mirando a su bebe – Pero él…..

Él viene del futuro, en el torneo de las artes marciales me dijo todo lo que está sucediendo ahora, sé que es algo difícil de creer pero es la verdad-dijo Zaiko-Hablaremos de esto después, ahora tengo que regresar con los chicos

 ** _Al decir eso, el saiyajin desapareció dejando a todos sorprendidos_**

Bulma ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo Tights

Sí, explícanos por favor-dijo Ophis

 ** _Bulma no dijo nada y tan solo vio a su hijo que estaba sonriendo, la peli azul levanto a sus hijo y sonrió_**

Serás un fuerte guerrero como tú papá cuando crezcas-dijo Bulma confundiendo a los demás

 ** _Con los Guerreros Z_**

 ** _Los Guerreros Z habían llegado al laboratorio, estaban por tirar la puerta pero en eso llego Zaiko_**

Ya regrese ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Zaiko

Llegas a tiempo, encontramos el laboratorio-dijo Caulifla

Bien-dijo Zaiko mirando a Trunks-¿Le dijiste la verdad?

Sí, ellos ya lo saben-dijo Trunks

Papá, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que él era nuestro hermano?-dijo Shuri

Etto…no sabía cómo decirlo sin que las demás pensaran que les fui infiel-dijo Zaiko

Hablaran de eso después, ahora debemos detener a esos androides-dijo Ten

Es cierto, háganse a un lado-dijo Zaiko creando una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha

 ** _Dentro del laboratorio_**

Jejeje, Zaiko ya llego-dijo el Dr. Gero sonriendo

 ** _La androide diecisiete aprovecho que el Dr. Gero estaba distraído y le arrebato el control de su mano_**

Diecisiete ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo l Gr. Gero

¿Con este control remoto puede detenernos cuando usted quiera?-dijo la androide antes de aplastar el control con su mano

¡¿Pero que estas haciendo?! ¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón?!-grito el Dr. Gero

No dejare que nos vuelvas a dormir, viejo canalla-dijo diecisiete

 ** _Afuera del laboratorio_**

 ** _Todos se pusieron detrás de Zaiko y el saiyajin estaba creando una grane esfera de Ki en la palma de su mano pero cuando estaba por lanzarla, escucharon gritos del Gr. Gero_**

¡Diecisiete, deja de hacer tonterías y acaba de una vez con nuestros enemigos!

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron a escuchar eso_**

No lo puedo creer, ese sujeto ya despertó los androides-dijo Krilin

Llegamos tarde-dijo Ten

No importa-dijo Ziako lanzando la esfera de Ki hacia la puerta

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _La puerta fue destruida por la esfera de Ki y todos los guerreros Z pudieron ver al Dr. Gero y a os androides diecisiete y dieciocho_**

¿Esos son los androides?-dijo Caulifla a Trunks

Sí, no se confíen por su apariencia, ellos son realmente peligrosos-dijo Trunks

¡Son ellos, no los vayan a subestimar, ellos acabaron con número trece, catorce, quince y diecinueve!-grito el Dr. Gero

Vaya, ¿Creó a otros androides?, ahora lo entiendo, lo hizo para que lo convirtieran en un androide también, dígame ¿Eran de los modelos que absorbían energía?-dijo Diecisiete

Solo diecinueve absorbía energía-dijo el Dr. Gero

¿Entonces los otros tenían energía ilimitada como nosotros?-dijo dieciocho

Sí, pero todos fueron destruidos, incluso número trece que tenía la habilidad de absorber los poderes de los otros androides fue derrotado-dijo el Dr. Gero-¡Pero eso no importa ahora, solo acaben con ellos!

Cállate, eso lo haremos cuando queramos-dijo Diecisiete

¡¿Qué dijiste?!-grito el Dr. Gero

 ** _La androide dieciocho camino hacia las dos capsulas que estaban en el suelo y vio que en ellas estaban los números 16 y 21_**

Numero dieciséis y numero veintiuno, ¿Ellos son también modelos con energía ilimitada?-dijo dieciocho

¡¿Qué?!-grito el Dr. Ger

 _¿Qué? ¿Dos androides más?-pensó Trunks_

Pero estos androides son diferentes a nosotros ¿Verdad?-dijo Dieciocho

¡No los toques dieciocho! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlos!-grito el Dr. Gero

Suena divertido, despiértalos, dieciocho-dijo Diecisiete

¡No, ¿Acaso quieres que el mundo sea destruido por completo?!-grito el Dr. Gero-¡Numero dieciséis y numero veintiuno son experimentos fallidos! ¡Ni se te ocurra despertarlos!

Pero si son experimentos fallidos ¿Por qué los conservas?-dijo Dieciocho

¡YO pensaba repararlos, por eso los conservo! ¡Ni se te ocurra despertarlos, nos pueden matan a todos nosotros!-grito el Dr. Gero

O…Oigan ¿no sería mejor huir de aquí mientras discuten?-dijo Krilin

Descuida, hemos estado entrenado para este momento, esteremos bien-dijo Zaiko

¿Qué pueden matarnos? Jujuju ¿A pesar de que tengo más poder que ellos?-dijo Diecisiete-Vamos, despiértalos, dieciocho

¡Siempre me están desobedeciendo, son un fracaso como numero dieciséis y veinte uno! ¡Hagan lo que quieran, me las pagaran luego!-grito el Dr. Gero

Pero si destruí tu control-dijo Diecisiete

¡Pues construiré otro!-grito el Dr. Gero

 ** _Dieciocho se acerco a las capsulas y estaba por despertar a los dos androides_**

¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes con palabras?, no los despiertes!-grito el Dr. Gero

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al ver como el androide diecisiete enterraba su brazo derecho en el pecho del Dr. Gero, la sangre del Dr. Gero escurría por el suelo, diecisiete saco su brazo del pecho del Dr. Gero y este tambaleando miro a diecisite_**

¡Mal…Maldita!-grito el Dr. Gero

 ** _La androide le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza haciendo que esta se zafara del cuerpo del Dr. Gero, la cabeza del Dr. Gero cayo delante de los pies de Zaiko_**

Maldita, mierda inhumana-dijo el Dr. Gero

¿Qué clase de personas son? Mataron a su creador-dijo Krilin

 ** _La androide fue hacia donde estaba la cabeza del Dr. Gero y le dio un fuerte pisotón destruyéndola por completo, la androide miro a Zaiko y a los Guerreros Z, Ten, Krilin y Yamcha dieron unos pasos atrás al ver como la androide los miraban pero los saiyajin se quedaron parados en donde estaban. La androide se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al laboratorio, diecisiete camino hacia donde estaba dieciocho_**

Bien dieciocho, tu despierta al androide dieciséis y yo al androide veintiuno-dijo diecisiete

Sí-dijo Dieciocho

¡No, no permitiré que despierten a otros androides!-grito Trunks transformándose en súper saiyajin y juntando sus manos

¡Espera, Trunks!-grito Zaiko

¡HAAAAAAHHHH!

 ** _Trunks no hizo caso y lanzo una gran ráfaga de Ki hacia los androides, todos los guerreros Z salieron de la cueva y….._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El laboratorio voló en mil pedazos por la ráfaga de Ki, todos los guerreros Z estaban flotando lejos de la explosión, Zaiko se acerco a Trunks y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza_**

Auch, ¿Y eso porque?-dijo Trunks

Por no esperar, no debiste atacar así, algunos de nosotros pudo haber salido herido-dijo Zaiko-Además, hacer eso fue absurdo

¿Absurdo? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Trunks

Mira ahí-dijo Zaiko señalando a la gran nube de humo

 ** _El humo se disolvió dejando ver a los androides sin ningún rasguño y con las capsulas en sus manos_**

Imposible-dijo Trunks

 ** _Los androides pusieron las capsulas en el suelo_**

Despertémoslos rápido, todos los cables y tubos están rotos-dijo Diecisiete

 ** _Los androides presionaron los botones de las capsulas y estas se abrieron, cuando se abrieron de ellas salieron un hombre y una mujer, de la capsula con el numero dieciséis salió hombre pelirrojo de gran altura, usaba traje negro y arriba de él llevaba una armadura verde_** ** _con numerosas protuberancias en las hombreras y en el cuello, además de poseer el logotipo de la patrulla roja en el lado derecho de su pecho_**

 ** _De la capsula con el numero veintiuno salió una bella mujer de piel blanca que tenía un largo cabello de color castaño rojizo, tenía ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un_** ** _vestido con secciones azules y rojas, usaba gafas, tenía un anillo en un dedo de su mano izquierda, y tenía las uñas pintadas de negro, tenia un par de aretes en forma de aros y utilizaba un par de zapatos de color rojo y azul con plataformas similares a tacones, a diferencia de los otros androides, ella no llevaba el logotipo de la patrulla roja_**

¿Esos son los androides dieciséis y veintiuno?-dijo Yamcha

El hombre parece ser muy peligroso pero la mujer, no lo parece tanto-dijo Krilin

Dieciséis, veintiuno ¿Cómo se sientes después de estar dormidos por mucho tiempo?-dijo Diecisiete

¿Dónde está el Dr. Gero?-dijo Veintiuno

Ya nos encargamos de él, él no quería despertarlos porque según acabarían con todos nosotros-dijo Diecisiete

Queremos saber su opinión acerca de eso-dijo Dieciocho

Él profesor exageraba-dijo Veintiuno acomodándose sus gafas

Ya veo, ¿Qué hay de ti grandulón?-dijo dieciocho a dieciséis pero este solo le dio una sonrisa-Con eso no quieres decir nado o acaso eres un tipo reservado

Dinos algo ¿Fuiste programado para matar a Son Zaiko como nosotros?-dijo Diecisite

Así es, y por lo que puedo ver-dijo Dieciséis mirando a Zaiko-Él está aquí

 ** _La sonrisa del androide se borro y se cambio por una expresión seria, auna gran velocidad el androide dieciséis voló hacia donde estaba el saiyajin y….._**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo que Zaiko alcanzo a bloquear con sus brazos, el golpe ocasiono una gran onda de choques que sacudió el lugar_**

 _Qué veloz-pensaron los demás al ver como el androide llego donde estaba Zaiko en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

¡Te matare, Son Zaiko!-grito el androide

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, quería pedir disculpas por no actualizar últimamente "El regreso de la raza saiyajin", muy pronto la actualizare, además quisiera decirles que pondré enemigos de dragón AF en el fanfic, enemigos como Ize, que es el hijo de Freezer, pienso que quedaría bien. Además que Vegetto y Gogeta viajaran al universo 6 donde conocerán las nietas de Caulifla y Kale, Kefla y Kefura (O si tienen otro nombre que utilice quisiera que me lo dejaran en lso comentarios) y una cosa, hice una cuenta en Youtube que se llama Isaac Godbz, ahí subiré otros fanfics, de hecho ahora ya subí tres capítulos de mi nuevo fanfic llamado "La reencarnación del mal ¿Qué hubiera pasado su Pennywise criaba a Naruto" aquí les dejo el Link para que lo vean:_**

 ** _www . YouTube watch? v = ZWOSU6XliWg_**

 ** _Está pagina subiré otros fanfics y algunos que ya conocen, espero que apoyar con su apoyo, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo_**


End file.
